Harry Potter e a Centelha de Esperança
by Karen13
Summary: Continuação de Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras. No seu último ano em Hogwarts, Harry se depara com novos desafios: um novo Clube dos Duelos, aulas de esgrima e uma nova paixão problemática, além dos seus já anteriores problemas. Capítulo 25 NOVO!
1. O encontro em Londres

Para "Super Lolo", minha "anjinha" e companheira de cachaça virtual...

Uma fic, um copo de birita, um abraço e um beijo no coração

~*~

N/A: Neste primeiro capítulo saberemos o que Harry andou fazendo durante o começo das férias, como é sua relação doméstica com Sirius e também conheceremos sua nova e pequena amizade. E Harry terá seu aniversário mais louco e diferente de todos.

~*~

Capítulo Um – O encontro em Londres

A água salgada molhava os pés descalços que tocavam a areia fina e branca. Em seu constante vai e vem, as ondas faziam aquele barulho característico, agradável e relaxante, que penetrava nos ouvidos de um rapaz de dezessete anos, completos exatamente naquele dia, chamado Harry Potter.

Aquela manhã de 31 de julho não estava sendo diferente de todas as outras manhãs que Harry tinha passado naquela casa na praia. Ele acordou e logo foi caminhar na areia, como sempre fazia. Talvez por nunca ter ido à praia quando criança, agora ele quisesse, inconscientemente, "compensar" isso, de forma que tinha se acostumado a aproveitar o máximo que conseguia essa nova rotina.

Ele não tinha se enganado quando achou que aquelas férias seriam as melhores que já tivera. Morar com Sirius era ter uma perspetiva muito diferente e inusitada das coisas. Era impressionante como os dois, juntos, conseguiam achar graça até nas coisas mais sem graça que existiam. Por exemplo, a comida péssima que Sirius cozinhava era motivo de piadas e risadas entre eles.

Na verdade, eles só não morriam de fome por dois motivos: ou Harry cozinhava, ou então eles saíam para comer. A segunda opção era melhor que a primeira. Até que dava para comer o que Harry cozinhava, já que ele às vezes tinha que cozinhar quando morava com os Dursleys, mas ele não conseguia fazer coisas muito diferentes, e então eles logo se enjoavam. Bem, ao menos Harry não deixava a comida queimar.

Tirando a parte da comida, a casa em que moravam era maravilhosa. Apesar de serem só ele e Sirius, Harry sentia como se tivesse encontrado seu lar. É claro que quando passava as férias na Toca se sentia muito à vontade, mas ainda assim ele era uma visita. Nessa casa não. Harry podia fazer coisas simples que nunca pôde fazer quando vivia com os Dursleys, como andar descalço pela casa ou então abrir a despensa sem ninguém vigiando ou reclamando. Tomava banho quando queria e dormia e acordava quando tivesse vontade. Sirius era bem liberal e despojado quanto à essas regras em casa. Aliás, ele não impunha regras dentro de casa.

Era bem engraçado se parasse para pensar. Apesar de Sirius ser seu padrinho, ele e Harry tinham uma relação muito próxima à de irmãos quando estavam juntos. Era como se Sirius fosse seu irmão bem mais velho, ou então uma mistura de pai e irmão. Esquisito, já que Harry não tivera experiência nem com irmãos ou com um pai, mas era assim que ele se sentia. Sirius fazia de tudo para agradar Harry, mas com aquele seu jeito descontraído; na verdade, a única coisa que ele reclamava sério era quando Harry sujava a casa com a areia da praia. 

Naquela manhã do seu aniversário, Sirius tinha saído tão cedo que Harry nem conseguiu vê-lo ao acordar. Provavelmente tinha ido comprar algo na pequena cidade vizinha para o café da manhã, já que Harry não vira o carro amarelo quando saiu de casa. Mas era estranho, porque Sirius não costumava sair antes que Harry acordasse.

A apenas alguns poucos quilômetros havia uma pequena cidade, povoada apenas por trouxas, chamada Freshpeach. Um nome bem esquisito, foi o que Harry achou assim que o ouviu pela primeira vez. Mas Sirius explicou o que significava: Freshpeach era famosa na região pelos seus ótimos pêssegos. Aliás, passado algum tempo, Harry se encheu de comer tanto pêssego. Era costume na região dar pêssegos, ou qualquer outra iguaria feita com a fruta, para os novos vizinhos, como sinal de "boas vindas". Havia tantas coisas feitas de pêssego em casa que Harry achava que, depois que as férias acabassem, ele nunca mais comeria pêssego na vida.

A praia que ficava de frente à casa era bem comprida e, na maioria das vezes, deserta. Seu nome era "Praia das Andorinhas", porque esse era o tipo de ave que mais se via ali. Quem mais estava na praia eram mesmo os habitantes das casas de veraneio, que vinham passar as férias ali ou apenas os finais de semana. Mas Harry achava a grande maioria um bando de esnobes. Ele tinha feito apenas uma única amizade entre os vizinhos, e se Rony soubesse quem era acharia bem engraçado. E Hermione acharia uma gracinha. 

Enviar e receber corujas era muito mais fácil agora, e Harry trocou bem mais correspondência com os amigos do que fizera nos últimos anos. Apesar de em toda Freshpeach e na Praia das Andorinhas os únicos bruxos serem Harry e Sirius, ninguém se importava muito com corujas voando pelo céu. E também não havia tia Petúnia ou tio Válter para reclamar do barulho de Edwiges.

Pelo que Harry sabia, as férias de Rony e Hermione também estavam sendo proveitosas, apesar de alguns contratempos. Rony mandou uma carta desesperada para Harry antes de ir visitar Hermione e seus pais (sem contar o resto dos parentes) junto com a família. Segundo ele, seria mais ou menos como um jantar para as famílias se conhecerem, e isso era apavorante sem dúvida. Obviamente, Fred e Jorge não perderam a oportunidade de caçoarem até a última geração de Rony por causa disso.

Um dia depois do tal jantar, Rony mandou mais uma carta para Harry, contando todas as aventuras que passou na casa de Hermione naquele jantar. O pior aperto que Rony passou (e também o episódio mais engraçado) foi a enxurrada de perguntas que a avó de Hermione fez. Harry ficou bem uns cinco minutos rindo quando leu na carta que a velhinha tinha cuspido vinho na roupa de Rony quando ele contou que todos na sua família usavam uma lareira para se locomoverem.

Aparentemente, Hermione não teve coragem de mandar alguma carta para Harry a fim de comentar o que aconteceu no jantar. Foi Rony quem disse que ela estava incrivelmente envergonhada; só faltava abrir um buraco no chão para se esconder. Harry poderia imaginar a cena.

Não fazia muito tempo que Rony tinha reafirmado seu convite para Harry passar alguns dias na Toca quando Hermione fosse para lá. Mas, sinceramente, Harry não estava com muita vontade de ir. Primeiro, porque estava bem feliz com Sirius, e segundo porque visitar a Toca significaria ver Gina, e ele não estava disposto a isso. Rony contou que ela estava bem atarefada com suas aulas particulares e com a quantidade de coisa que tinha para estudar antes dos N.O.M.s, que ela realizaria no começo do seu sexto ano. Na realidade, Harry estava bem mais tentado a chamar Rony e Hermione para passarem uns dias na _sua_ casa (e Harry gostava muito de dizer "sua casa"), do que ir visitar os amigos na Toca.

Naquela ensolarada manhã de verão, Harry tinha chegado um pouco mais longe na sua caminhada. No final da praia havia uma velha mansão em ruínas que instigava a curiosidade do rapaz. Os habitantes de Freshpeach diziam que ela era mal assombrada, mas Harry, sendo um bruxo, não acreditava nessas coisas. Hogwarts também era mal assombrada se parasse para pensar, e nem por isso deixava de gostar de lá, mesmo convivendo com Pirraça e o Barão Sangrento. No entanto, Harry ainda não tivera a oportunidade de chegar muito perto da tal casa para verificar se os boatos eram verdadeiros. Estranhamente, Sirius também parecia ter um certo receio daquele lugar, e uma das primeiras coisas que pediu a Harry, ou quem sabe, exigiu, foi que o rapaz se afastasse de lá. E Sirius não podia ter colocado mais vontade em Harry de visitar aquela casa quando impôs essa proibição.

Harry parou de andar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda. Uma camiseta branca estava pendurada no seu ombro sobre seu peito nu. A água do mar ia e voltava, molhando seus pés sobre a areia fofa. E ele continuava observando, ao longe, a velha mansão abandonada. Era como se aquele lugar o atraísse. Ele _precisava_ ver aquela casa mais de perto, mas não queria aborrecer Sirius, ou mentir para ele. A sua convivência com o padrinho estava tão boa que ele não queria estremecê-la. E se havia um assunto que fazia nascer uma discussão entre eles era aquela casa.

Por outro lado, era difícil se controlar quando olhava para aquele lugar. Era como se uma vontade insaciável e inexplicável impelisse seus pés a andarem sozinhos na direção de lá. E era exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Novamente, os pés de Harry começaram a se movimentar, um após o outro sobre a areia molhada. E seus olhos não deixavam de focalizar a tal mansão.

- Ei, 'Arry!

Uma voz fininha penetrou nos ouvidos do rapaz, fazendo-o parar. Ele tirou as mãos dos bolsos e largou-as, suspirando com desânimo e frustração. _"Não agora, Agatha..."_, pensou desesperadamente.

Quando se virou, viu exatamente a pequena pessoa que imaginou ao ouvir a voz. Uma menininha de seis anos de idade estava parada alguns metros atrás dele, acenando freneticamente enquanto as ondas batiam-lhe nas pernas curtas e molhavam seu vestido rodado e floreado, um tanto esfiapado nas pontas por ser velho e surrado. Seus cabelos loiros escuros e despenteados eram agitados pela brisa marinha e batiam no seu rosto sorridente.

- 'Arry! – ela gritou novamente, acenando ainda mais.

Harry suspirou derrotado e começou a se aproximar da garotinha. Ele sabia que, se não fizesse isso, ela viria correndo atrás dele de qualquer maneira. É, não seria ainda naquele dia que ele visitaria a tal casa mal assombrada.

Agatha Prescott era filha de um casal humilde de jardineiros da mansão dos Kendals, apenas mais uma das famílias ricas e esnobes que possuíam uma casa de veraneio na Praia das Andorinhas. Uma menina tagarela e extremamente verdadeira, até demais na opinião de Harry, Agatha vivia correndo e brincando sozinha na praia até o dia em que ela e Harry se conheceram numa situação no mínimo peculiar.

Os Kendals possuíam um cão de guarda bastante feroz chamado "Mordedor", que fazia Harry se lembrar com muito desgosto de "Estripador", o cachorro favorito de tia Guida. Um nome bastante sugestivo: morder era exatamente a diversão preferida do "Mordedor", e Harry teve o desprazer de conhecê-lo bem no dia em que ele ainda não tinha mordido nada. 

Na primeira semana em que tinha chegado à Praia das Andorinhas, Harry estava entusiasmado até demais. Queria conhecer tudo ao mesmo tempo, e a mansão dos Kendals lhe chamou atenção por ser a mais extravagante da praia. Ele se aproximou do lugar para tentar dar uma olhada, mas Mordedor estava solto naquele dia e saiu correndo atrás dele, louco por uma mordida no novo vizinho. Harry acabou entrando no jardim dos Kendals pela porta dos fundos e subiu em um pessegueiro para se esconder e, provavelmente, ficaria lá até o anoitecer se não fosse por Agatha. Sendo filha dos jardineiros da casa, ela passava grande parte do seu tempo nos jardins da mansão e ouviu os latidos do Mordedor.

__

"Ei, você é um ladrão?", Harry ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira frase que ouviu com a voz fininha e esganiçada da menina.

__

"Não, mas esse cachorro acha que sim!"

"Mordedor não distingue um ladrão de quem não é, ele apenas quer morder.", ela disse rindo. _"Mas você não tem cara de ladrão para mim..."_, ela continuou, analisando Harry em cima da árvore. _"Ladrões não tem cara de estudiosos e nem usam óculos."_

Agatha não conseguiu tirar Mordedor debaixo da árvore só pedindo, então ela usou uma de suas "habilidades especiais", como ela mesma denominava. A menininha tinha uma boa mira e adorava usar seu estilingue para atirar pedras nas andorinhas da praia, então, ela atirou uma pedra bem no focinho de Mordedor, que saiu correndo, latindo e choramingando. Harry pôde descer da árvore e, a partir daí, Agatha nunca mais o largou.

Até que era divertido, e Harry se sentia bem em fazer companhia para aquela menininha solitária. Agatha ensinou-o a fazer castelos de areia, e Harry costumava caminhar pela praia com ela sobre os ombros. E, às vezes, a mãe da menina fazia umas tortas e uns bolos bem gostosos para Harry levar para casa, o que era a salvação para ele e Sirius nos dias em que a comida estava muito ruim.

- O que você está fazendo aí sozinha, menininha? – Harry perguntou assim que se aproximou de Agatha, abaixando-se para ficar do tamanho dela.

- Eu estava procurando você. – ela disse sorridente, colocando as mãos nos cabelos do rapaz e enchendo-os de areia da praia. – Sei que dia é hoje, mamãe me lembrou de manhã.

- E que dia é hoje?

- Hoje é seu 'niversário!

Harry riu. Aquilo só podia ser obra do Sirius.

- Quem te contou isso?

Agatha escancarou a boca para encher-se de fôlego, exatamente como fazia quando queria falar muita coisa em pouco tempo.

- O seu padrinho falou pra meu pai que falou pra minha mãe que falou pra mim que tô falando pra você! – ela falou a frase toda em cinco segundos, sem parar nas vírgulas para tomar ar.

Harry sentou, sem se importar em encher a bermuda de areia. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para a menina, que era do seu tamanho sentado. Agatha o encarava com seus olhinhos castanhos piscando freneticamente, como sempre fazia quando estava animada com alguma coisa.

- E por que você estava me procurando?

- Porque mamãe fez uma coisa para você e quer que eu te leve lá em casa para você pegar. – ela se jogou na areia para apertar a mão direita de Harry com suas duas mãozinhas. – Vamo, 'Arry!

Ele ainda deixou que ela o puxasse por um tempo, fingindo estar pensando na possibilidade, enquanto a menina gritava para que ele a acompanhasse, puxando seu braço. Cinco minutos depois, Harry se levantou, colocou a camiseta e seguiu Agatha, que começou a reclamar no seu ouvido que queria que ele a carregasse nos ombros.

Eles entraram, como sempre, pela porta dos fundos, e Harry, como de costume, olhava para os lados para, ao menor sinal de Mordedor, se esconder. Mas não era necessário. Sempre que ele estava com Agatha, o cachorro não se aproximava de medo de tomar uma "estilingada" no focinho novamente.

- 'Li. – Agatha, que estava agora sobre os ombros de Harry, parou com sua distração de bagunçar e encher de areia ainda mais os cabelos do rapaz, e apontou para a casinha próxima ao mesmo pessegueiro onde Harry tinha subido para se proteger de Mordedor algum tempo atrás.

- Hum, que cheiro bom... – Harry comentou assim que contornavam o canteiro das gardênias. – O que a sua mãe está fazendo?

Agatha abriu a boca para falar, mas se arrependeu a tempo do seu impulso impensado.

- Não posso contar. É surpresa.

Mas ela não precisava dizer. Pelo cheiro, Harry já desconfiava que fosse alguma coisa relacionada a pêssegos.

A casinha dos Prescotts era bem simples e aconchegante. Tudo era pequeno ali dentro, o que dava a impressão de que era uma casa de boneca. A Sra. Prescott, apesar de pobre, era bem caprichosa, e tudo era muito arrumado na sua casa. Apesar de pequena, Harry achava aquela casa um lar bem melhor do que a grande mansão dos Kendals, que ele já visitara certa vez junto com Sirius, quando os dois foram convidados em uma pequena recepção de boas vindas.

Um sino que ficava na porta tocou quando Harry e Agatha entraram na casa. A pequena sala de estar ficava de frente a um jardim que o Sr. Prescott tinha feito para si mesmo e a família nos fundos da mansão; o verdadeiro jardim dos Kendals ficava na entrada da casa grande, e era bem maior e muito mais exuberante. Mas a vista dos Prescotts era agradável do mesmo jeito. Por uma grande janela entrava a luz do sol e o cheiro das flores, iluminando a pequena sala de estar mobiliada com artigos simples de madeira. Uma pequena televisão que não pegava direito estava sempre ligada no canal de desenhos, o favorito de Agatha.

- Quem está aí? – a voz da Sra. Prescott veio da cozinha.

- Sou eu, mamãe! – Agatha gritou com sua voz fininha em resposta. – Eu trouxe o 'Arry.

O rapaz riu e falou baixinho para a menina:

- Você não deveria dizer "o Harry me trouxe"? "Nos ombros"?

- Não. – ela disse de um gole só, sua teimosia imperando. Depois de fazer amizade com Agatha, Harry começou a pensar que nunca faria um amigo que não fosse teimoso. Agatha poderia competir em tom de igualdade com Rony e Hermione, e só perderia porque os dois treinavam juntos há vários anos no quesito "teimosia aguda".

- Venham aqui na cozinha! – a mãe da menina gritou.

Harry ia na ponta dos pés para não sujar o tapete com seus pés cheios de areia, o que era bem complicado. De qualquer maneira, Agatha sempre acabava sujando a casa, pois ela vivia cheia de areia e adorava balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro, fazendo com que a areia grudada nos cabelos se espalhasse pela sala. Quando os dois chegaram na porta da cozinha, a Sra. Prescott estava fritando batatas no fogão.

A Sra. Prescott era uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, com ares de comilona. Lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley, com exceção dos cabelos que, diferente da mãe de Rony, eram loiros escuros, bem como os de Agatha. Ela vivia na cozinha, ou então na horta, colhendo legumes. Quando estava na cozinha, estava sempre experimentando receitas novas e comendo, por isso era gordinha. Já o Sr. Prescott era um homem já com muitos cabelos brancos para sua idade, também baixinho, mas bem magro, devido ao seu trabalho exaustivo nos jardins. Porém, pelo que parecia, ele não estava em casa no momento.

- Ah, olá, Harry! - a Sra. Prescott cumprimentou sorridente. – Que bom que veio! Quer batatas fritas?

- Não, obrigado, Sra. Prescott. – o rapaz respondeu, enquanto Agatha se ocupava em mexer no seu cabelo como se estivesse catando piolhos. – Eu ainda nem tomei café e prefiro não comer batatas antes disso.

- Ainda não comeu? Pois então sente-se e coma um pedaço de pão, menino!

- Não, obrigado mesmo. – ele insistiu, encabulado. – Daqui a pouco eu vou voltar para casa, e meu padrinho já deve chegar com o café.

- Bem, se é assim que quer. – ela disse descontente, colocando as batatas em um prato forrado com papel toalha. Harry sabia que a maior alegria da Sra. Prescott era oferecer da sua comida para as pessoas. – Você sabe que aqui nós comemos cedo... Já estou fazendo o almoço, como pode ver.

Ela se virou para pegar algo na geladeira e finalmente pareceu notar que Harry ainda estava de pé e pior, que Agatha estava sobre seus ombros.

- Agatha! – ela recriminou. – Pare de se aproveitar do Harry e desça já daí!

- Ah, mamãe... – a menina reclamou. – Eu ainda não terminei de fazer os rolinhos no cabelo do 'Arry...

- Oh! – a senhora exclamou exasperada. – Harry, pode colocar ela no chão que essa menina anda muito folgada!

Harry riu.

- Eu não me importo, Sra. Prescott...

- Mas eu me importo! – ela disse com as mãos na cintura larga. – Pode por ela no chão e se sentar na mesa, menino!

Ainda rindo, ele colocou Agatha no chão, e a garotinha bufou, colocou as mãos na cintura pequena e imitou a cara que a mãe tinha feito. Harry se sentou em uma das três cadeiras da mesinha redonda que ficava no canto da cozinha, enquanto Agatha catava algumas batatas fritas para comer.

- É para o almoço, Agatha! – a mãe brigou. – Assim você vai estar de barriga cheia quando seu pai chegar para comermos.

Agatha lambeu os dedinhos cheios de sal e veio se sentar em uma cadeira perto de Harry.

- Mamãe, você não vai pegar o presente do 'Arry?

- Ah, claro! – a mulher exclamou, batendo palmas. – Eu tinha me esquecido por um segundo.

- Sra. Prescott, não precisa, eu... – Harry começou timidamente, mas a mulher já estava abrindo a geladeira e tirando um pacote embrulhado em papel laminado de lá de dentro.

- Ora, menino, não é incômodo nenhum. – ela falou com seu jeito bonachão, colocando o pacote sobre a mesa. – Você merece, é um menino tão educado! É seu presente de aniversário.

Harry sorriu de volta para a mulher, enquanto Agatha sorria de orelha a orelha e, sorrateiramente, tentava abrir uma brecha no pacote. A Sra. Prescott deu um tapinha na mão da menina.

- Deixe de ser gulosa, menina! Isso é do Harry.

- É bolo de pêssego! – ela choramingou. – Eu adoro bolo de pêssego, é meu favorito!

- Mas não é seu!

Quando a Sra. Prescott deu às costas aos dois para voltar a mexer no fogão, Harry se aproximou da garotinha e sussurrou, piscando para ela:

- Mais tarde você vai lá em casa comer um pedaço.

Ela abriu um sorriso mostrando os dentes e esfregou uma mão na outra, piscando de volta para o rapaz.

Harry ainda passou mais algum tempo na casa, ouvindo as lamentações da Sra. Prescott e todas as suas recomendações. Agatha interferia à todo momento, sempre dizendo exatamente o que estava pensando (o que, muitas vezes, era algo para não ser dito). Quando finalmente pediu licença para sair, a Sra. Prescott fez-lhe prometer que, depois que experimentasse o bolo, contaria se ele e o padrinho tinham gostado ou não e, diga-se de passagem, a Sra. Prescott adorava mais do que qualquer um receber elogios sobre sua comida. Agatha queria acompanhá-lo até a praia, mas sua mãe não permitiu, dizendo que ela tinha que almoçar, de modo que a menina só acompanhou Harry até o portão, argumentando que era só para Mordedor não atormentá-lo.

Quando chegou em casa, Harry notou que o carro amarelo estava estacionado perto do portão. Ele subiu as escadas da varanda de dois em dois degraus, observando o movimento suave que a rede (um dos seus lugares favoritos da casa) fazia ao sabor da brisa marinha.

- Estou em casa, Sirius! – ele gritou assim que cruzou a soleira da porta.

- Venha aqui na cozinha! – pôde escutar a voz do padrinho.

- Oh, não... Não mais uma das suas experiências gastronômicas!

- Pára de ser implicante e vem logo!

Um cheiro gostoso (o que era bastante esquisito) vinha da cozinha e enchia as narinas de Harry. Assim que o rapaz pôs os pés na cozinha, parou, estarrecido. A mesa estava repleta de pães, salgados, doces e sucos, numa quantidade bem maior do que era necessário para duas pessoas. Sirius tinha exagerado daquela vez.

- E então, o que achou? – o padrinho perguntou, cruzando os braços e sorrindo para Harry, suas costas apoiadas no armário da despensa.

- Então foi isso que você foi fazer tão cedo? – Harry perguntou, ainda olhando maravilhado para a mesa farta, enquanto depositava o bolo preparado pela Sra. Prescott sobre a mesa. – Comprar um café da manhã especial?

- Claro! – Sirius respondeu com uma animação contagiante. – Eu precisava fazer algo especial no aniversário do meu afilhado, não é?

Harry sorriu largamente e apoiou suas mãos na pia, ao lado de Sirius, os dois observando a mesa caprichada.

- Dessa vez você exagerou. – Harry comentou rindo. – Aqui deve ter comida para umas dez pessoas!

- Pelo menos vamos ter comida boa por uns três ou quatro dias. Talvez até mais... – Sirius olhou intrigado para o pacote que Harry tinha trazido consigo. – O que é aquilo?

- O presente que a mãe de Agatha fez para mim.

Harry se sentou, servindo-se de um pão de ricota, enquanto Sirius abria o pacote, revelando um bolo amarelo coberto por frutinhas da mesma cor.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... – o padrinho franziu as sobrancelhas. – Algo com pêssegos?

- Puxa, como você sabia? – Harry perguntou irônico.

- Tive uma premonição. – Sirius caçoou, sentando-se de frente a Harry. – Era lá que você estava? Na casa dos Prescotts?

- Sim, Agatha me encontrou na praia e pediu que eu fosse lá.

- Ah, claro... sua amiguinha faladeira. Ainda não acredito que você fez amizade com uma garotinha de seis anos de idade, Harry!

- Qual o problema?

- Você deveria ter feito amizade com uma garota com dez anos a mais que ela! Aproveitaria bem mais... É o que eu faria.

- As garotas daqui são todas umas "patricinhas". – Harry falou, encostando-se na cadeira e engolindo um generoso gole de suco de laranja.

- O que vem a ser "patricinhas"? – Sirius perguntou fazendo uma careta, entendendo patavina.

- Elas só pensam em roupas, garotos e em falar mal das próprias amigas. Não gosto de garotas assim.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Será que você não aprende nada comigo, Harry?

- Lá vem besteira...

- Você não precisa _gostar_... – Sirius o ignorou e começou a filosofar. – Só precisa _aproveitar..._

- Sirius, eu não sou um galinha.

- Por acaso isso é uma indireta?

- Você está dizendo isso.

Ele bateu as mãos na mesa, fazendo o suco de Harry se movimentar perigosamente dentro do copo.

- Hoje, eu vou te ensinar algo sobre a vida, Harry.

- Ah, é mesmo? Estou ansioso... – Harry zombou, tomando mais um gole do seu suco antes que Sirius o derrubasse no chão. O padrinho sorriu marotamente, seus olhos faiscando.

- Nós vamos passar seu aniversário longe dessa cidadezinha pacata, Harry.

O rapaz depositou o copo sobre a mesa, olhando intrigado para o padrinho. O que ele estava aprontando?

- E para onde vamos?

- Londres.

Sirius estava tão ansioso por sair, que nem deixou Harry ver direito o que tinha recebido de presente dos amigos. O rapaz só teve tempo de desamarrar seus presentes e correspondências das patas de Edwiges, Pichitinho e duas corujas das torres antes que Sirius já estivesse gritando para que ele se arrumasse para saírem.

- Deixa eu ir dirigindo... – Harry pediu no exato momento em que Sirius abria o carro, quase saltitante. O padrinho o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você?

- É claro. Pra quê você está me ensinando a dirigir quase todas as tardes?

Uma das coisas que Harry mais gostava de fazer era dirigir, mesmo que fosse aquele carro amarelo extravagante. Quando percorriam distâncias pequenas, Sirius aproveitava para ensinar Harry a conduzir o carro, o que deixava o rapaz bastante animado. Sirius só não permitia que Harry usasse a moto, pois tinha um ciúme quase doentio dela. Mas o rapaz se contentava só com carro. Harry ainda não tinha aprendido todos os comandos especiais dele, como voar (o que era o mais difícil) e desaparecer, mas podia usar o carro perfeitamente sobre o chão. Sirius posicionou o braço sobre a porta e olhou para Harry daquele jeito que o rapaz conhecia: o jeito que ele sempre fazia quando queria provocá-lo.

- Você promete que não vai nos meter em um acidente? Lembre-se: sou jovem demais para morrer.

Harry bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Eu prometo.

- Levante sua mão e diga "eu prometo em nome da minha magia".

- Sirius, isso não é um julgamento!

- Apenas faça! 

De mal grado, Harry levantou a mão e fez o que o padrinho pedia, enquanto ele ria irritantemente.

- Só até Freshpeach. – Sirius falou assim que os dois entraram no carro e Harry colocou a chave na ignição. – Não quero você dirigindo na estrada, é perigoso.

- E desde quando você se importa com isso?

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar mortal, fazendo Harry rir.

Excetuando-se algumas "engasgadas" que o carro deu pelo caminho, até que Harry dirigiu bem, e mesmo Sirius teve que admitir isso. A cidadezinha de Freshpeach estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: sua maior atração ainda era a pracinha central, as velhinhas ainda passeavam pela rua fofocando, crianças corriam atrás do carrinho de algodão doce e casais namoravam sob a fonte. Assim que a estrada começou, Harry e Sirius trocaram de lugar, e o rapaz passou a apreciar a paisagem do banco do passageiro.

- Eu já mandei uma carta para o Ministério da Magia marcando uma data para seu teste de aparatação, Harry. – Sirius comentou assim que eles sobrevoavam, invisíveis, uma cidade, e o rapaz apreciava as pessoas do tamanho de formigas lá embaixo.

- Teste? – o rapaz repetiu, virando-se para olhar o padrinho. – Eu não vou nem treinar primeiro?

- Você faz tudo isso no mesmo dia, é claro que às vezes pode demorar mais um pouco dependendo do nível de magia do bruxo. – Sirius começou a explicar, enquanto o carro furava uma nuvem. – Mas fique tranqüilo, você não precisará de muito tempo para aprender. É óbvio que o seu nível de magia é alto, Harry.

O rapaz ainda não estava convencido o suficiente.

- Espera um pouco. Eu sempre ouvi falar que aparatar era algo muito complicado.

- E é mesmo. – o padrinho olhou de esguelha para ele, seriamente. – Mas só para quem tenta fazer isso sem acompanhamento de pessoas entendidas no assunto. É algo que você pode aprender em um, dois ou no máximo três dias; não é como uma das matérias de Hogwarts que você precisa ficar anos estudando para aprender direito. Aparatar é apenas um truque, e somente os funcionários do Ministério sabem explicá-lo de um jeito que as pessoas entendam.

- Quer dizer que se você tentasse me ensinar eu provavelmente me fragmentaria pela Inglaterra?

- Provavelmente.

- E quando vai ser o teste?

- Daqui a uma semana. Eu queria mais cedo, mas preferi marcar nesse dia porque assim você vai ter companhia.

- Companhia? Quem?

- Rony. O pai dele conseguiu marcar o seu teste para o mesmo dia que o dele.

Harry riu.

- É óbvio, o Sr. Weasley é Ministro da Magia.

- Sempre é útil ter bons contatos, não é? – Sirius brincou, enquanto descia o carro suavemente em uma parte deserta da estrada.

Não demorou muito tempo para chegarem em Londres. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo em Freshpeach, Harry estava um pouco desacostumado com a movimentação de uma cidade grande. Quando ele perguntou a Sirius aonde iriam, o padrinho fez mistério, mas Harry logo notou assim que pararam em frente a um bar sujo e escondido: o Caldeirão Furado.

- Vamos ao Beco Diagonal, então?

- Somente para eu resolver umas coisas, depois vamos dar uma volta pela Londres trouxa mesmo.

- Se você me avisasse eu poderia ter trazido a lista de Hogwarts. – Harry falou, assim que os dois saltaram do carro.

- Não viemos aqui fazer compras de livros chatos. Viemos nos divertir.

O que Sirius queria fazer no Beco Diagonal, além de se reabastecer de galeões e trocá-los por libras no Gringotes, era algo extremamente sigiloso, tão secreto que Sirius marcou um lugar e uma hora para se encontrarem depois que ele tivesse resolvido seu problema. Harry estava bem desconfiado que a coisa tinha a ver com seu emprego no Ministério, e ele até já estava tentando adivinhar qual seria esse trabalho. A qualquer hora dessas tentaria arrancar do padrinho esse segredo, ou pelo menos alguma pista.

Enquanto dava uma volta pelo Beco, Harry encontrou vários conhecidos seus que já estavam fazendo as compras para Hogwarts. Lilá e Parvati estavam comprando livros na Floreios e Borrões e apenas cumprimentaram Harry com acenos. No Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, Harry encontrou Peta Spencer e Colin Creevey, a artilheira e o batedor do time da Grifinória, respectivamente. Dênis Creevey, o outro batedor, estava mais além na loja de doces. Ernie Macmillan estava experimentando vestes novas na Madame Malkin.

Sirius chegou atrasado no lugar onde tinha marcado com Harry: a sorveteria Florean Fortescue. O dono do estabelecimento, Florean, fez questão de oferecer um sorvete triplo por conta da casa, e Harry estava saboreando-o enquanto observava os transeuntes do beco. Sirius chegou quando Harry estava quase terminando o sorvete.

- Desculpe. – ele falou abofado, sentando-se de frente ao rapaz. – Está esperando há muito tempo?

- Só uns dois dias...

Sirius fez uma careta e arregalou os olhos para o sorvete de Harry.

- Você comprou?

- Não, ganhei.

- Hum... Ser "Harry Potter" tem suas vantagens, não é?

- Às vezes.

- Sobrou algo para mim?

Harry entregou a taça vazia ao padrinho.

- Quem mandou você demorar?

Sirius encarou a taça com um olhar de cachorro carente.

- O que você foi fazer por aí, hein? – Harry perguntou tão rápido que Sirius engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Coisas minhas.

- Tem a ver com seu trabalho secreto?

- O que isso importa?

Harry se aproximou do padrinho e sussurrou:

- Você é um espião, Sirius?

Sirius teve um ataque de tosse que durou bem uns três minutos.

- Você é doido, garoto? – ele exclamou numa voz tão baixa que Harry teve dificuldade em ouvir. – Fala isso baixo!

- Então você é mesmo?

- Vamos conversar sobre isso depois.

- Ah, não, você não vai escapar de mim!

- No carro... – Sirius rosnou.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez quando os dois entraram no carro foi reiniciar o assunto.

- E então? Você é mesmo um espião?

Sirius revirou a boca e ligou o carro.

- Por que você quer saber?

- Porque quero saber.

- Grande resposta.

- Não foge do assunto. – Harry respirou fundo e cruzou os braços. – Sirius, eu sou seu afilhado, acho que sou confiável, não é?

- Você é confiável, mas tem coisas que não contamos nem às pessoas mais confiáveis. – o padrinho disse sabiamente e sem saber tocou num calo de Harry. – Aposto que tem coisas a seu respeito que você não me conta.

Sirius estava certo. Desde que começou a morar com ele, Harry ainda não tinha tido coragem de contar o que acontecera no final do ano, naquela detenção com sua ex-professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Samantha Stevens. Coincidentemente, a mesma mulher também era ex-namorada de Sirius, e Harry tinha beijado-a numa situação bastante esquisita. E ninguém sabia disso.

- Percebo que estou certo. – Sirius falou, depois do silêncio que Harry fez.

Harry suspirou.

- Ok, tudo bem pra mim se você não quer contar.

- Não é que não queira. Eu não posso, entende?

- Tudo bem.

O carro dobrou uma esquina.

- Mas você está certo. – Sirius continuou. – É o máximo que posso te dizer.

- Hum.

- Não fique bravo. – o padrinho riu. – Olha, se eu pudesse te daria os detalhes. Mas saiba que é bem divertido e eu gosto muito. Eu me sinto vivo com esse trabalho.

- Não estou bravo. Só estou pensando no que você disse. – Harry divagou, encostando o braço na janela e observando a rua.

- Que parte do que eu disse?

- Sobre não contar certas coisas.

Sirius sorriu, e seus olhos pareciam guardar um segredo.

- Quando você estiver pronto, Harry, pode me contar. Eu estarei te ouvindo.

Harry se virou para olhá-lo, intrigado. O padrinho parecia bastante concentrado no trânsito.

- Há alguma coisa que você sabe, Sirius?

Subitamente, ele ficou sério.

- Não. Só saberei quando me contar.

Harry se encostou no banco e voltou a olhar a rua pela janela. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas ouvindo seus próprios pensamentos.

Eles almoçaram em um restaurante que Harry mesmo escolheu. Sirius parecia um morto de fome e comeu tudo que tinha direito. Harry comeu o suficiente para ficar estufado e não querer comer por três dias.

Depois do almoço, Harry levou o padrinho ao cinema, e Sirius ficou maravilhado com a tela grande. Por três vezes ele lhe perguntou se aquilo não era mesmo feito com mágica, e quando Harry respondeu que não, Sirius não acreditou.

- Tem certeza que não usam magia?

- Tenho. Eu já disse isso vinte vezes, Sirius. Quer que eu te explique de novo como é o mecanismo?

- Não, é muito complicado.

Mas Harry ficou pensando no assunto, e quando eles pararam de andar para uma velhinha vestida de preto com uma cara de bruxa má passar por eles, Harry comentou:

- Mas às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas se Steven Spielberg é mesmo trouxa...

- Ahá! – Sirius exclamou. – Eu não disse? Não é possível que aquilo tudo seja feito por trouxas.

Harry deu de ombros e fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais pensar em voz alta perto de Sirius quando o padrinho começou a enumerar os motivos de por que cinema tinha que ser algo feito por bruxos.

A noite caiu quando Harry e Sirius estavam dando uma volta de carro pelos pontos históricos da cidade. Era uma noite quente e abafada de verão. Incrível como quase dava para esquecer que eles viviam em um mundo totalmente alheio àquilo; um mundo mágico onde estava havendo uma guerra. Mas Harry não queria pensar em seus problemas justamente no dia do seu aniversário. Já tinha pensado o bastante sobre sua relação sangüínea com o causador da guerra.

- Para onde vamos agora?

Sirius levava o carro por uns becos mal iluminados, bastante movimentados por jovens dos mais variados tipos: desde "patricinhas" até "punks". Harry achou engraçado um garoto com cabelo roxo, mas estranhamente, Sirius achou normal; ele disse que conhecia uma auror que vivia trocando as cores do cabelo e, na maioria das vezes, ela usava as cores mais esdrúxulas.

- É agora que eu vou te ensinar a aproveitar a vida, Harry.

Ele parou o carro a apenas uma quadra de um pub bastante movimentado. O lugar estava cercado de jovens de vários tipos. Harry se apoiou sobre a capota do carro e encarou o padrinho enquanto ele fechava o carro.

- Sirius, só uma coisa.

- O quê?

Harry riu.

- Eu só tô vendo jovens aqui, você não acha que você...

- Tá me chamando de velho, é?

- Bem...

Sirius também se apoiou na capota e fingiu um olhar ofendido.

- Pessoas da minha idade também freqüentam esses lugares, se quer saber. E eu não sou velho, só tenho... trinta e cinco.

Harry alçou as sobrancelhas.

- Trinta e sete. – Sirius admitiu rabugento.

No caminho para o pub, Sirius mexeu com duas mulheres, uma que parecia ter uns vinte e poucos anos, e outra um pouco mais velha. O estranho foi que a mais nova deu bola para ele, enquanto a mais velha nem ligou, apesar de ter olhado-o de cima a baixo por um bom tempo. Harry se sentiu um nada. Ele tinha dezessete, e Sirius, com vinte anos a mais, fazia mais sucesso. Tirou os óculos e guardou-os no bolso, e despenteou ainda mais os cabelos, deixando a franja cair sobre os olhos. O ruim era que ele não estava vendo nada direito, mas isso não fazia muita diferença. O lugar estava tão cheio que ele duvidava que conseguiria ver alguma coisa mesmo com os óculos.

O pub era iluminado por luzes coloridas e tinha aquele cheiro desagradável de perfumes diferentes misturados com suor e fumaça de cigarro. Quando Harry comentou isso com o padrinho, ele argumentou que Harry é que parecia ser o mais velho entre dois. E um velho chato. Harry se calou e passou a observar as pessoas, enquanto Sirius pedia bebidas no balcão comprido de granito.

Havia uma mulher de seus trinta e poucos anos que não tirava os olhos de Sirius. Ela tinha cabelos longos, extremamente pretos e escorridos, uma pele pálida e olhos tão negros que pareciam duas jabuticabas. Eles eram estreitos e davam a aparência de captarem tudo ao seu redor. Suas unhas eram pintadas de um vermelho berrante, e ela segurava um copo que, de longe, dava a impressão de ser uísque. Na outra mão, um cigarro que queimava rapidamente, e ela parecia não se importar. A mulher piscou para Harry e apontou com o copo Sirius ao lado dele.

- Eu pedi um coquetel de frutas para você, Harry, tudo bem? – Sirius perguntou, enquanto empurrava um copo grande, colorido e espumante para o rapaz. Na mão dele havia um copo com um líquido escuro.

Harry desviou o olhar da mulher e tomou um gole do seu coquetel, que no início tinha um gosto bem adocicado, mas queimava na garganta no final. Quando Harry levou a mão à garganta, pigarreando, Sirius riu e recomendou:

- Tem um pouco de rum nisso, vai com calma porque não está acostumado.

Harry se virou e olhou aquela mulher pelo canto dos olhos. Ela ainda observava Sirius com os olhos estreitos.

- Sirius, tem uma mulher que não tira os olhos de você... – Harry falou calmamente, indicando com o rabo dos olhos a mesa onde estava a mulher.

- Onde? – Sirius perguntou olhando de um lado para outro e quase se engasgando com sua bebida.

Harry quase teve que gritar no ouvido dele para que o padrinho escutasse alguma coisa no meio de toda aquela barulheira.

- Na mesa do canto, encostada na parede. Aquela que tem os cabelos pretos escorridos e usa unhas vermelhas.

Sirius moveu um pouco a cabeça para ver o lugar que Harry indicava, e o rapaz virou-se discretamente para trás, tentando ver a mulher também. Ela sorriu com os lábios fechados de um jeito sedutor, e piscou para Sirius com seus olhos pintados de preto. Quando Harry se virou para olhar o padrinho, os olhos dele estavam arregalados e sua boca escancarada.

- Oh, cara! É mesmo a Any?

- Você a conhece? – Harry perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Sirius tomou um generoso gole da sua bebida, e parecia que ele ia soltar fogo pela boca quando terminou.

- É claro que eu conheço. – ele retrucou alarmado, olhando de vez em quando para a mulher. – Ela estudou comigo em Hogwarts!

Harry olhou de esguelha para a mulher, que agora fumava soltando baforadas de fumaça redondas no ar.

- Bem que passou pela minha cabeça que ela parecia uma bruxa...

- Ai, o que eu faço? – Sirius perguntou, tomando outro gole da sua bebida. Harry, que estava observando uma garota de cabelos laranja dançar girando em torno de si mesma, se virou para olhar novamente o padrinho.

- Você vem perguntar pra mim? Não era você que ia me ensinar a aproveitar a vida? – Harry zombou, rindo.

- Claro, ria do seu padrinho.

- Qual o problema de ir lá falar com a tal mulher?

- Você diz isso porque não conhece a Any. – Sirius retrucou seriamente. – Por acaso você olhou para ela?

- O que ela tem demais tirando que é... – Harry olhou de esguelha novamente para a mulher, que ainda observava Sirius atentamente. - ...ligeiramente... das trevas?

Sirius riu.

- Boa definição. Tá, nesse ponto tudo bem. Ela só parece "das trevas", mas não é no sentido literal da palavra, você me entende, não é? – Harry entendia. – O problema não é esse. O problema é que ela era apaixonada por mim na época de Hogwarts.

- Hum... isso é ruim?

- É péssimo quando a mulher é tão manipuladora quanto Any.

Harry se virou no banco giratório e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, de maneira que dava para observar a mesa da mulher.

- Então você está encrencado, Sirius, porque você vai ter que falar com ela.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Sirius, vai ficar chato se você não for. Ela já te reconheceu, e se você não for até lá, pela cara dela não duvido que ela venha aqui.

- Harry! – Sirius juntou as mãos, olhando para o rapaz como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez na vida. – Você poderia ser um bom afilhado e ajudar seu padrinho, não é?

Harry fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- O que você quer?

- Vá até lá e a distraia enquanto eu saio discretamente pelos fundos.

- Nem por um milhão de galeões!

- Harry...

- Pra começar, eu nem conheço a mulher... não tenho assunto com ela...

- Fale que é o filho da Lílian!

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- E o que isso tem a ver agora?

- Ela era amiga da Lílian.

O rapaz refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. O problema é seu, Sirius, você tem que resolvê-lo. Quem manda você ter saído com metade da população feminina de Hogwarts na sua época?

- Metade não é o bastante. – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- Às vezes eu desconfio que muito do que você diz seja generosamente aumentado. – Harry pressionou o padrinho com os olhos estreitos.

- Tudo o que eu já te contei sobre aquela época era verdade! – Sirius reuniu toda a sua dignidade que lhe restava. – Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Porque você está com medo de se aproximar da dama de preto.

- Eu não estou com medo! – Sirius bateu seu copo no balcão, e o garçom olhou cansado para ele.

- É cada um que aparece... – ele murmurou, levantando os olhos para o céu e começando a lavar alguns copos.

- Ah, é? – Harry desafiou. – Pois então quero ver você ir falar com ela!

- Pois eu vou!

Sirius se levantou decidido, olhou para o seu copo, balançou-o e engoliu o que restava da bebida de um gole só. Olhou para Harry desafiadoramente:

- Você vai ver o poder de um Black agora, Harry Potter!

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar displicente e tomou um pequeno gole do seu coquetel. Sirius se empinou e seguiu seu caminho para a mesa da tal mulher, enquanto Harry os observava. Sirius falou alguma coisa para ela assim que se aproximou da mesa, fazendo ela rir, e depois puxou uma cadeira. Harry parou de olhá-los assim que os dois começaram uma conversa bastante envolvente e animada. Ótimo, ele pensou, tomando mais um gole da sua bebida; agora que Sirius tinha arranjado companhia, o que ele faria?

Harry tinha que admitir para si mesmo o que Sirius sempre lhe dizia: ele não tinha jeito com garotas. Seu padrinho tinha bem mais charme que ele, e isso era inegável. Harry, além de ser desajeitado, tinha aquela estúpida timidez que o atrapalhava sempre. Ele não sabia como Sirius tinha lhe convencido a vir naquele pub, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Sirius parecia estar se divertindo, e Harry não seria o chato que pediria para ir embora.

Ele começou a movimentar o seu coquetel dentro do copo, observando a espuma que se formava e pensando no que seus dois melhores amigos diriam se soubessem o que Harry estava fazendo na noite do seu aniversário. Rony, depois de explicarem para ele o que era um pub, provavelmente acharia bem engraçado e interessante. Já Hermione reprovaria, do jeito que ela era uma garota toda certinha.

- Uma tequila, _mon petit_. – uma voz feminina, com um sotaque francês forçado, disse.

Harry olhou para a garota que tinha se sentado ao seu lado, exatamente no banco que Sirius tinha deixado vazio. Ela usava uma blusa preta colada ao corpo e uma saia de pregas roxa. Sua meia calça de rede revelava pernas bem delineadas, Harry não pôde deixar de notar. Os seus cabelos eram curtos e pretos, espetados para todos os lados com gel. Os lábios estavam pintados de roxo, bem como as unhas e os olhos. No pescoço, uma coleira de espinhos, e no nariz, um _piercing._ Harry se sentiu careta.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sem o sotaque, quando o garçom trouxe sua bebida. A garota levou a tequila aos lábios, suas unhas ressaltando sobre o copo, mas parou ao perceber que Harry estava observando-a. – O que foi, _petit amour_? – ela perguntou, novamente forçando o sotaque.

- Oh, nada. Me desculpe. – ele se apressou em dizer e tomou um pequeno gole do seu coquetel.

Ela sorriu e balançou o _piercing_ que tinha no nariz.

- Está me achando esquisita?

- Não. Só estou me sentindo um pouco... deslocado depois de... ver você.

Ela riu agudamente e tomou um bom gole da sua tequila.

- Não se sinta assim. Você tem o seu estilo, _mon amour_. E eu tenho o meu. – ela olhou-o de cima a baixo. – E mesmo com seu estilo comportado, você ainda é uma gracinha, _petit._

Harry ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Mas me conte. – ela bebeu mais um pouco. – Você está sozinho?

- Bem... – ele pensou por alguns instantes sobre o que deveria responder. Estaria ela se referindo a _estar com uma garota_ ou ter vindo desacompanhado? Harry se decidiu pela verdade. – Vim com meu padrinho, mas ele já arranjou companhia.

- Oh, que meigo! – ela exclamou sorrindo. Harry se sentiu incomodado com a observação, então acrescentou:

- Eu moro com ele, sabe, e como queria sair me senti mal em deixá-lo sozinho em casa.

Harry não sabia de onde tinha tirado aquilo, só sabia que por mais que tivesse que inventar essas histórias, não deixaria que Sirius risse dele por uma semana por não ter conseguido conversar direito com uma garota.

- Ah, sim. – a garota respondeu parecendo mais aliviada. Harry se sentiu um pouco bobo. – Entendo perfeitamente. É muito legal da sua parte entrosar seu padrinho, quem é ele?

Harry apontou para a mesa onde Sirius e sua companhia riam alto.

- Uh, mas ele é um pedaço, hein?

Aquilo não estava indo bem. Por que Sirius era "um pedaço" e Harry tinha que ser apenas "uma gracinha"? Ele pigarreou e tentou mudar de assunto:

- E você? Está sozinha?

- Ah, estou esperando duas pessoas. – ela suspirou, movendo seu braço, e as inúmeras pulseiras de metal fizeram barulho. – Uma amiga e meu namorado. Sabe, eu vim direto, mas ela não tinha como vir, então eu pedi para ele ir buscá-la em casa.

- Oh, sim... 

Então ela tinha namorado? Realmente Harry não tinha sorte.

- A propósito! – ela estendeu a mão cheia de anéis de espinhos. – Sou Lauren.

- Harry. – ele apertou a mão dela, sentindo os anéis pinicarem, e depois os dois deram um gole em suas bebidas.

- E então, Harry? Você está sem namorada?

A pergunta foi tão direta, que Harry o coquetel queimou mais do que o normal a garganta do rapaz.

- Erm... bem... eu posso conviver com isso por enquanto.

Lauren riu.

- Você é bem espirituoso, sabia? – Harry achou que ela acabara de ter uma primeira impressão equivocada dele. – A minha amiga que vai vir aí também está sem namorado.

- Ah, é? – Harry pensou em perguntar se ela era bonita, mas preferiu ficar calado.

Lauren baixou a voz, e ficou difícil ouvi-la no meio de toda aquela música e vozes altas.

- Eu estou querendo arrumar uma companhia para ela, mas ela fica doida quando eu digo isso. – ela riu.

- Talvez ela queira escolher sozinha. – Harry sugeriu.

- Ah, mas não pode. – Lauren disse convicta. – Ela é muito devagar... Sabe, perto de mim, ela é certinha demais...

Depois de ver Lauren, Harry começou a achar até Fred e Jorge certinhos demais também.

- Ela odeia quando eu digo que ela é certinha. – Lauren prosseguiu, rindo, e fez um gesto negligente com as mãos cheias de anéis. Harry achou esquisito como ela perdia fácil o sotaque afrancesado, mas achou melhor não perguntar o porquê. – Mas o que posso fazer se ela é?

Lauren tomou mais um bom gole de sua tequila e acabou com ela.

- Mais uma, _mon petit_! – ela levantou a mão e novamente forçou o sotaque. – Você não vai beber mais, Harry?

- Ainda não acabei o meu. – ele sorriu. De fato, ele demoraria para acabar; ainda estava pela metade.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – Lauren continuou, mas logo foi interrompida pelo garçom trazendo sua segunda dose de tequila. – Oh, obrigada, _mon petit_. – ela se virou para Harry, cruzando as pernas. – Como eu dizia, ela está sozinha, e eu acho isso muito estranho, porque ela é uma garota incrível!

Harry começou a duvidar. Talvez Lauren só estivesse tentando "desencalhar" sua amiga.

- Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenas, sabe? Éramos vizinhas. Mas agora nós só nos vemos nas férias de verão, porque eu me mudei pra França. Faço faculdade lá.

- Então é daí que vem o seu sotaque? – Harry não se segurou.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

- É sim, mas talvez você tenha percebido que ele é forçado. Na verdade, eu sou inglesa mesmo, mas acho o sotaque francês _tré belle_... gostaria de falar como eles falam...

Harry pigarreou para esconder seu riso.

- Mas então... Eu sou uns dois ou três anos mais velha que essa minha amiga... Ela tem... – Lauren franziu as sobrancelhas. – Quantos anos você tem, Harry?

- Dezessete. – ele sorriu e completou: - Estou fazendo aniversário hoje...

- Oh! – ela levou os dedos cheios de anéis à boca roxa. – Que interessante! Então vou ter que pagar uma bebida para você! _Mon petit_! – ela chamou o garçom novamente.

- Não, Lauren, não é necessário! Eu... ainda nem terminei a minha...

- Oh, _mon amour, _então... já sei. – ela chamou o garçom de novo. – Coloque essa bebida do meu acompanhante na minha conta, _mon petit_!

Harry ainda ia tentar argumentar, mas Lauren foi inflexível.

- Minha amiga deve ter quase a mesma idade que você. – Lauren falou, mirando Harry de cima a baixo. – Talvez um pouco mais nova... Se eu não me engano ela completa dezessete em dezembro ou janeiro... ou seria fevereiro?

- Você é amiga dela de infância e não lembra a data do aniversário dela? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

- Ah, eu sou desmemoriada assim mesmo. – Lauren riu. – Sou capaz de esquecer meu próprio nome, se não prestar atenção... Mas ela faz aniversário no inverno, tenho certeza.

Lauren se virou e parecia estar procurando algo com os olhos. Dois segundos depois eles se arregalaram, e ela levou as mãos à boca.

- Oh, não acredito! Eles chegaram!

Harry tentou enxergar alguma coisa, mas como ainda estava sem óculos, tudo estava muito embaçado. Além disso, havia tantas pessoas, que ele não conseguia entender como Lauren conseguiu achar seus amigos no meio de toda aquela gente.

- Eu vou chamá-los aqui, _mon amour. _– ela disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Então você vai poder conhecer minha amiga. Cuide da minha tequila enquanto estou fora!

Estranhamente, Harry teve o súbito pressentimento de que estava se metendo em uma encrenca. Mas não podia voltar atrás, já estava metido nisso até o pescoço. Só esperava que a tal amiga de Lauren não fosse feia... ou chata. Talvez estivesse pedindo demais. 

Ele olhou para Sirius, que agora tinha se levantado e dançava alegremente com a tal de Any. _"É, para quem não queria ir falar com ela, até que ele está bem animadinho..."_, Harry pensou sarcasticamente. Deu mais um gole no seu coquetel e logo ouviu o sotaque forçado de Lauren:

- É por aqui, _petit._ Ah, você não está envergonhada, está?

- É claro que não! – uma segunda voz replicou aborrecida. – É que você sempre me mete em confusão, Lauren!

- Relaxe e aproveite, _petit._ Você está estressada hoje!

- Você me estressa, Lauren! Quantas vezes eu já não repeti pra você não fazer isso?

- Vinte milhões de vezes, mas eu nunca ouço, e você já deveria saber.

- Só espero que ele não seja certinho. Se ele for entediante você me paga!

- Você acha que eu conversaria com alguém entediante? Além disso, certinha é você!

- Eu não sou certinha!

Harry tomou um grande gole do coquetel, sentindo a garganta ferver mais do que das outras vezes. Aquilo estava indo mal... péssimo...

- Chegamos, _petit!_ Harry, _mon amour_, esta é minha amiga Kat.

Quando Harry se virou, achou que seus olhos o enganavam. Não, ele estava sem óculos e por isso não estava vendo direito. Ou então aquele coquetel estava afetando seu raciocínio. Ele rapidamente tirou os óculos do bolso e colocou-os no rosto. Mas seus olhos não o enganavam, infelizmente. Parada, ao lado de Lauren, e com a expressão mais estupefata do mundo, bem como Harry também deveria estar, estava a pessoa que ele menos imaginava que fosse encontrar dentro de um pub em Londres.

__

Katherine Willians.


	2. A carona

Capítulo Dois – A carona

Harry estava chocado. Não, aquilo era loucura. Tanta gente no mundo que ele poderia encontrar e, justamente, topava com aquela sonserina irritante e mal educada. Ele bem que achava que tinha se metido numa encrenca. E tinha mesmo.

Por sua vez, Willians parecia tão chocada quanto ele. Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta engraçada, e ela parecia incapacitada de falar, o que era anormal para quem parecia estar sempre pronta para emplacar uma de suas tiradinhas sarcásticas. Ela engoliu em seco, e Harry queria desesperadamente sair dali.

- Oh, você não me disse que usava óculos, _mon amour. _– Lauren comentou, novamente usando seu sotaque forçado.

Harry sorriu meio sem jeito, e ajeitou os óculos sobre os olhos. Willians parecia ter emudecido e emitia somente grunhidos. A música alta batucava nos ouvidos de Harry, mas ele estava preocupado com aquele silêncio. Era uma das situações mais constrangedoras pela qual ele já tinha passado na vida.

Lauren olhou de um para outro, totalmente confusa.

- Vocês já se conheciam?

- Sim. – Harry falou sem pensar.

- Não. – Willians replicou de supetão.

Lauren cruzou os braços, alçando as sobrancelhas. Ela, como já tinha feito uma vez, balançou o _piercing _que tinha no nariz.

- Sim ou não?

- Erm...

- Não. – Willians repetiu, olhando incisivamente para amiga. 

Harry não pôde deixar de notar o contraste entre as duas. Enquanto Lauren usava aquele traje totalmente... hum... ousado, Willians vestia uma blusa azulada e uma calça preta larga, com uma fenda. Seus cabelos estavam, como sempre, presos com uma fita, desajeitadamente, fazendo com que algumas mechas cacheadas caíssem sobre seu rosto. Harry ficou imaginando se não haveria algum problema com aquele cabelo dela para sempre estar preso. Realmente Lauren estava certa, se parasse para pensar; perto dela, Willians até parecia uma pessoa normal. Harry sorriu divertidamente ao imaginar Katherine Willians com _piercing _andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sendo perseguida pela rígida Profª. McGonagall ou pelo seboso do Prof. Snape.

- Então vocês não se conhecem? – Lauren perguntou, não parecendo totalmente convencida.

- Exatamente. – Willians confirmou um pouco tensa.

Lauren se virou tão rápido para olhar Harry, que ele deu um sobressalto.

- Então por que você disse que a conhecia, Harry?

- Eu... erm... – ele olhou para Willians, que fuzilava-o com o olhar, parecendo prestes a arrebentá-lo se ele não inventasse uma boa mentira. – Eu a achei muito parecida com uma... colega minha da escola.

- Ah, tá... – Lauren divagou, agarrando seu copo de tequila e dando um gole. – É que vocês se olharam de um jeito que parecia... ah, sei lá, me deu a impressão de que vocês se odiavam ou coisa assim.

- Imagina... – Willians replicou ironicamente, revirando os olhos. Harry apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e ficou imaginando porque ela não quis contar que já o conhecia. – Eu nunca o vi com o cabelo mais bagunçado...

Lauren gargalhou.

- Você fala como se penteasse essa sua juba de leão, não é, Katherine?

Willians olhou torto para a amiga.

- Não chama meu cabelo de "juba de leão".

- Mas é!

- Não é! – Willians postou as mãos nos quadris, olhando de esguelha para Harry. – E eu não gosto de leões.

Ele entendeu a indireta.

- Já eu não gosto de cobras. – Harry falou displicentemente, bebericando o coquetel.

- Bem, mas deixem-me apresentá-los como se deve! – Lauren exclamou juntando as mãos. – Katherine, esse é o Harry. Ele faz aniversário hoje, sabe? Harry, essa é a minha amiga Katherine de quem lhe falei, mas eu a chamo de Kat.

Harry e Willians apenas se olharam enviesado. Lauren olhou intrigada para eles, parecendo cada vez mais desconfiada.

- Ei, será que a doida aqui sabe mais de etiqueta que os dois certinhos? Quando as pessoas se conhecem, geralmente elas apertam as mãos!

Muito contrariados, Harry e Willians apertaram-se as mãos, e Harry notou que, mesmo agora, as mãos da garota estavam cobertas por luvas, só que não eram pretas dessa vez, e sim azul escuro. Talvez ela tivesse uma coleção de luvas, afinal.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo... hum... _Harry_.

- Igualmente... hem, hem... _Katherine_.

Era muito esquisito ouvir seu primeiro nome pronunciado por aquela garota. Mais esquisito ainda era ter que falar o primeiro nome dela.

- Oh, muito bom. – Lauren caçoou, sorrindo divertida para os dois. – Eu e Harry estávamos conversando sobre você, Kat.

- Sobre mim? – a garota perguntou irritada. – Você não tem jeito mesmo, Lauren!

- É claro que não, senão eu não teria a mínima graça. – a garota retrucou. – Você está mais estressada do que o normal hoje, Kat. Aconteceu algo que eu não saiba?

Willians abriu a boca, mas fechou-a rapidamente.

- Só a cereja no topo do sorvete. – ela disse como se estivesse falando em código. Mais esquisito era que nem Lauren pareceu entender o que ela queria dizer. Willians olhou novamente de esguelha para Harry. – E o sorvete começou a derreter.

- Odeio quando você começa a falar desse jeito, Kat. Você sabe que eu não entendo nada.

- Porque justamente não é para entender, Lauren.

- Bem, vou deixar Harry te contar o que eu e ele estávamos conversando. – ela piscou para o rapaz, que engoliu em seco. Willians olhou desesperada para a amiga. – Josh foi procurar uma mesa, não é? Vou achar _mon petit amour_ e já venho chamar vocês para se juntarem à nós, ok?

- Lauren, espera!

Mas a garota já estava longe demais para ouvir os apelos de Willians. Bufando, ela se sentou no banco que a amiga tinha deixado vago, mexeu no copo de tequila e deu um gole, fazendo uma careta em seguida.

- Putz, isso é amargo.

Harry riu para dentro do seu copo de coquetel. Willians olhou para ele e cruzou os braços.

- Não acredito que te encontrei aqui, Potter.

- Somos dois. – o rapaz respondeu irritado. – Bem que eu estava com um pressentimento ruim.

Willians colocou as mãos no rosto, desolada.

- De todas as pessoas que Lauren poderia estar conversando, ela tinha que justamente puxar assunto com você?

- Como ela poderia saber? Ela até que é simpática.

Willians o ignorou.

- É claro que ela tinha que escolher justo o mais esquisito. É bem o estilo dela.

- Concordo. – Harry divagou, contando as garrafas de bebidas que havia do outro lado do balcão.

- Concorda?

- Claro, para ela ser amiga de uma esquisita como você... tinha que ser o estilo dela.

- Olha aqui, esquisito é você com essa sua cicatriz no meio da cara! Já não basta toda Hogwarts me chamando de esquisita o ano todo.

- Eu faço parte de "toda Hogwarts". – Harry provocou. – E é melhor uma cicatriz no meio da cara do que ser uma chata como você.

Willians o encarou seriamente.

- Você tem que ir embora.

- Eu? – ele exclamou surpreso. – Pra seu governo, garota, eu estava aqui muito antes que você! Além disso... – ele olhou de esguelha para Sirius, que se divertia mais do que nunca com sua "amiga manipuladora". - ...parece que eu não vou poder ir embora tão cedo...

- Eu não posso ir embora agora. – Willians se encostou no balcão, desanimada. – Lauren nunca concordaria, e quem vai me dar a carona pra casa é ela.

- É só eu dizer que não vou poder me sentar à mesa com vocês. – Harry disse simplesmente. Willians o encarou como se ele fosse bobo.

- Não vai funcionar. Você não conhece Lauren. Acredite em mim, ela não vai sossegar enquanto não colocar nós dois juntos numa mesa para conversarmos. Quando ela põe uma coisa na cabeça, não há santo que tire.

- Talvez se eu dissesse que preciso sentar com meu padrinho...

- Quem é seu padrinho? Você veio aqui com ele?

Harry apontou para Sirius, que ria e girava a mulher que o acompanhava na pista de dança. Willians pareceu estar buscando em sua memória de onde o conhecia.

- Ei, aquele é Sirius Black, não é?

- É sim. Ele é meu padrinho.

Harry já começou a pensar em algo desagradável para dizer a ela se Willians se atrevesse a dizer algo ruim de Sirius. Mas ela não disse.

- Hum, sei. Toda aquela história do julgamento e que você testemunhou. É, eu lembro, saiu nos jornais. – ela suspirou. – Mas acho que ele não vai dar bola para você. Ele parece estar se divertindo muito com aquela lá.

Harry não gostava da idéia, mas tinha que concordar com a garota. Sirius provavelmente implicaria com ele uma semana se Harry atrapalhasse sua noite.

- Voltamos à estaca zero. – ele falou, tomando o último gole do seu coquetel.

- Ah, não... Tem que haver uma saída. Eu não posso te agüentar a noite inteira...

- Acredite em mim, essa possibilidade também não me agrada.

Willians se virou no banco e tomou mais um gole da tequila de Lauren. Ela tossiu e largou a bebida.

- Como ela consegue beber isso?

- Por que você não quis contar a ela que nos conhecíamos? – Harry perguntou para a garota, enquanto ela se ocupava em cheirar a tequila e fazer uma careta.

- Lauren é trouxa e não sabe que eu sou uma bruxa.

- Você tem vergonha de contar?

- É claro que não! – ela exclamou, para depois encarar Harry com a sobrancelha franzida. – Mas porque estou dizendo isso para você? Isso não está certo, nós não deveríamos estar conversando!

- Olha, Willians, se nem você ou eu temos uma boa idéia para nos livrarmos dessa enrascada, pelo menos podíamos deixar a hostilidade de lado hoje.

Ela pareceu refletir sobre a idéia por alguns instantes. Harry não via outra saída. Ou eles paravam de se xingar pelo menos aquela noite, ou então seu aniversário seria estragado por causa daquilo. E ele não queria estragar o seu humor depois de um dia tão legal.

- Ok. Sem hostilidades. Só hoje. – ela falou bruscamente. – E nos trataremos como se nunca nos tivéssemos visto na vida.

- Ainda não entendo porque você não conta para ela que é uma bruxa. – Harry insistiu. – Lauren me pareceu uma pessoa bastante... aberta à novas idéias.

Willians riu verdadeiramente, e Harry achou isso bem diferente.

- Ela é mesmo. Dá pra notar olhando como ela se veste, não é? Mas... – ela ficou séria de repente. – Lauren é um pouco medrosa quanto à coisas que ela desconhece, coisas místicas, entende? Eu tenho medo que ela se afaste de mim se souber o que eu sou.

- Se ela for sua amiga mesmo, não vai ficar com medo de você. E deve ser incômodo manter uma amizade sobre uma mentira.

Willians o encarou sem saber o que responder. Harry deu de ombros e desviou o olhar. Foi então que eles ouviram o sotaque forçado de Lauren atrás deles:

- Nós já achamos uma mesa. – ela se aproximou e pegou o seu copo de tequila. – Ah, _mon petit_, você nem experimentou minha tequila?

- Esse troço é muito forte. – Willians falou, ainda parecendo um pouco desconcertada depois do que Harry tinha lhe dito.

- Quando eu digo que você é certinha, Kat...

Lauren tinha achado uma mesa do outro lado do bar, encostada em uma janela que dava para a rua mal iluminada. Ela apresentou a Harry seu namorado, Josh, que era tão estranho quanto Lauren; ele também tinha um _piercing_, aliás, eram dois: um na sobrancelha e outro na língua. Josh também tinha uma tatuagem na altura do antebraço direito, e sua jaqueta tinha tantos espinhos quanto a coleira de Lauren. Porém, tirando essas peculiaridades, ele até que era bem engraçado e simpático, e o casal parecia se gostar muito.

Eles conversaram bastante sobre as atividades de Lauren e Josh, e Harry ficou sabendo que os dois faziam faculdade juntos na França, aliás, era lá que eles tinham se conhecido. Lauren fazia Engenharia, enquanto Josh fazia Direito. Willians comentou que nunca conseguiu entender como dois malucos como eles conseguiam fazer faculdades tão sérias, e Harry teve a mesma impressão.

No entanto, Josh disse que não era bem essas carreiras que os dois queriam seguir. Josh e Lauren tinham uma banda de rock, da qual Josh era o guitarrista, e Lauren a baterista. A garota contou a Harry que insistia que Willians fosse a vocalista, mas ela estava irredutível. Willians interferiu na conversa, afirmando que era uma péssima cantora, o que Josh e Lauren negaram veementemente. Harry achou que estava enganado quando viu as bochechas de Willians corarem sensivelmente.

- Por favor, _petit..._ – Lauren pediu, juntando as mãos e fazendo seu melhor sotaque afrancesado. – Nós queremos ouvir você cantar!

- Você pode mostrar para o Harry como sua voz é bonita. – Josh interveio. – Assim ele vai acreditar na gente!

Willians parecia tentada a se esconder debaixo da mesa. Harry riu baixinho. Era esquisito como a garota era diferente na companhia dos amigos. Apesar de estar um pouco retraída por Harry estar presente, ela ria e falava bobagens como qualquer adolescente normal, o que ele pensou que ela não fosse. Realmente, aquela era uma situação bastante inusitada. Chegava a ser surreal.

- Cante alguma música daquela banda que você gosta! – Lauren pediu. – Aquela banda americana, como se chama mesmo?

- Isso, Lauren, não se lembre assim eu não vou precisar cantar! – Willians retrucou, ligeiramente envergonhada.

- Eu sei qual é a banda! – Josh riu, e Willians tapou a boca dele com o guardanapo.

- Não ouse lembrá-la! – ela apontou o dedo para o rapaz.

- Ah, que droga de memória a minha! – Lauren bateu os pés, desesperada. – Não é possível, eu devo ter batido a cabeça em algum lugar quando era criança para ter uma memória tão fraca! Ai... é aquela banda com o cara com a boca maior que a cara...

- Rolling Stones? – Harry sugeriu, forçando sua memória. Apesar dos Dursleys nunca terem deixado ele ver televisão ou ouvir rádio quando morava com eles, Harry ainda assim fazia-o escondido e sabia o nome de algumas bandas trouxas.

Josh abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas Willians enfiou outro guardanapo nela. Lauren cruzou os braços, bufando.

- Não é essa, Harry... Ai, eu estou com ela na ponta da língua!

- Que tal se Katherine cantar para a gente mesmo assim? – Josh tirou o guardanapo da boca. – Se formos esperar Lauren se lembrar o nome da banda vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira...

Lauren olhou aborrecida para o namorado. Harry, por sua vez, encarou Willians com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Aquela seria nova: ouvir Katherine Willians cantando era algo totalmente inesperado. Ela olhou para Harry mortalmente.

- Vai, Kat... por favor... – Lauren pediu.

Willians suspirou longamente, abaixou os olhos e começou a cantar baixinho:

__

"You ain't that good, is what you said down to the letter... But you like the way I hold the microphone... Sometimes I'm good but when I'm bad I'm even better, don't give me no lip, I've got enough of my own..."

Lauren bateu palmas entusiasticamente. Josh olhou para Willians e disse:

- Só isso?

- Nem deu para ouvir direito... – Harry provocou e recebeu um olhar fuzilante da garota.

- É, ele tem razão. – Lauren falou. – Que tal cantar mais um pedaço?

- Não. – Willians disse entredentes.

- Só mais um pedacinho... pequenininho...

- Não.

Lauren emburrou a cara.

- Você é uma chata às vezes.

Harry teve uma enorme vontade de dizer "à todo o tempo", mas se conteve corajosamente. Willians sorriu mostrando os dentes para a amiga, que bufou e se levantou, puxando o namorado.

- Já que ela não quer cantar, vamos dançar, Josh?

- Estava esperando você dizer isso.

- Ei, Lauren! Espera!

Mas novamente a garota estava longe demais para escutar Willians. Ela cruzou os braços, bufando e lançou um olhar assassino para Harry:

- Uma palavra sobre isso em Hogwarts e você vai pagar caro.

Harry gargalhou.

- Até que você não canta tão mal... – ele caçoou. – Melhor ouvir isso do que ser surdo, não é?

Ela parecia prestes a enforcá-lo com as próprias mãos, mas ao invés disso amassou a toalha da mesa. Um silêncio caiu sobre eles, e Harry começou a batucar na mesa.

- Pára com isso, é irritante! – Willians reclamou.

- Credo, garota, você reclama de tudo!

Ela emburrou a cara e cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede. Harry estava cansado daquele silêncio e resolveu puxar assunto:

- Sabe, não pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer coisas normais como sair à noite. – ele provocou.

- Digo o mesmo de você. – ela retrucou, observando a pista de dança. – Achei que você se trancasse no seu quarto e ficasse lá dentro treinando pra ser herói...

Foi a vez de Harry ter vontade de enforcá-la com as próprias mãos. 

- Seus amigos são legais.

Ela o encarou.

- Lauren e Josh?

- De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? – Harry replicou sarcasticamente. – Rony e Hermione?

Willians bufou, mas descruzou os braços e se virou para Harry, falando como uma pessoa normal, mas sem olhar para ele.

- Lauren é minha melhor amiga. Acho que a única. Eu não tenho amigos em Hogwarts, todos me acham esquisita lá. O único que fala comigo naquele lugar é o Draco, mas ele é um falso. Quando éramos pequenos, e eu ia visitar a casa dele nos feriados, ele fazia aparecer furúnculos no meu rosto com a varinha do pai dele.

Harry não soube o que dizer depois disso, então preferiu ficar calado. Willians era prima de Draco Malfoy, o maior inimigo de Harry dentro de Hogwarts. Ele era um sonserino mimado e esnobe, que só fazia as coisas se recebesse algo em troca depois. Corria o boato no castelo que ele tentava ficar com a prima desde o começo do sexto ano, mas ela nunca deu bola para ele.

Willians estava se entretendo em girar seu copo de refrigerante.

- Eu e Lauren éramos vizinhas, nós nos conhecemos desde pequenas.

- Eu sei, ela me contou. – Harry finalmente achou alguma coisa para dizer. Aquela situação o deixava constrangido; era muito estranho estar conversando com Katherine Willians sobre a vida dela.

- Contou, é? – Willians perguntou como se não se importasse, ainda girando o copo de refrigerante. – Lauren não era tão... radical... quando nos conhecemos, mas eu não me importo que ela seja assim. Quem a vê pela primeira vez pensa que ela é maluca, mas não é assim. As pessoas a discriminam na faculdade por ela ser diferente, mas ela faz piada disso. Aqueles franceses frescos... me dá vontade de jogar uma maldição neles quando ela me conta o que eles falam pra ela. Lauren é uma pessoa bastante compreensiva e amiga se você a conhece direito.

Harry não soube o que dizer novamente, mas se sentiu um pouco sem jeito depois do que Willians falara. Às vezes, ele tinha também julgava as pessoas pela primeira impressão. Willians dizia tudo aquilo com tamanha amargura, que ele começou a pensar que deveria ser ruim para ela quando estava em Hogwarts; de certa maneira, ela também era discriminada lá, por ser "a esquisita". Harry sabia o que era ser discriminado também; quando era pequeno, ele era apenas o "primo estranho do Duda" e ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar dele.

- Mas ela parece ser bem alegre mesmo assim, não é?

- Ah, Lauren é o tipo de pessoa que dificilmente se importa com o que os outros dizem, ou então esquece rápido. E no caso dela, esquece bem rápido... Lauren realmente é uma desmemoriada, como ela mesma diz. Bom pra ela, pelo menos não fica se chateado por bobagem...

- E o namorado dela? – Harry perguntou, encostando-se na cadeira e observando a pista de dança, onde Lauren e Josh se movimentavam com extravagância.

- Josh era um cara bastante certinho antes de conhecer Lauren, pelo que ela me contou. Mas eles se apaixonaram, e ele mudou por ela. Então ela o apresentou para mim, e eu e ele nos tornamos amigos também. Foi aí que a gente começou a sair junto, nós três, nas férias.

Willians parou de mexer no seu copo de refrigerante e olhou para Harry:

- E você? Por que os seus dois amigos não estão aqui também? Vocês três parecem que não se desgrudam nunca...

- Mesmo que eles quisessem vir, eu nem tive tempo de chamá-los. – Harry respondeu, virando-se para olhá-la. Só então que notou que o rosto dela era cheio de pintas. – Foi idéia do meu padrinho vir aqui, e foi coisa de última hora.

Lauren e Josh se aproximaram da mesa com os rostos vermelhos e suados de tanto dançar.

- Oh, vocês dois vão ficar aí parados? – Lauren perguntou, tomando mais um gole da sua bebida.

- Eu não sei dançar. – Harry falou.

- Eu não gosto de dançar. – Willians disse distraída.

Josh e Lauren trocaram um olhar cúmplice e piscaram um para outro. Lauren puxou o braço de Harry, enquanto Josh o de Willians.

- Não, _mon amour... _– Lauren falou com convicção, puxando Harry para a pista de dança. – Mexa esse esqueleto!

Harry olhou para trás e viu Willians sendo praticamente carregada por Josh para a pista. Pela cara dela, parecia que ela apenas não gostava de dançar; ela deveria odiar isso.

Tocava uma música alta e rápida no pub, e Lauren dançava movimentando todo o corpo. Ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro, o que realmente não adiantava em nada, pois ela tinha cabelos curtos que ainda por cima eram grudados com gel. Harry, no início, dançava timidamente, mas depois de tanta insistência de Lauren, ele começou a imitá-la, o que no final foi divertido. Quando a música começou a parar, e Harry pensou que finalmente a dança terminaria, Lauren começou a puxá-lo para o outro lado da pista, onde estavam Josh e Willians.

- Olha a cara dela! – Lauren sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, rindo.

Realmente era engraçado. Josh se balançava por inteiro, enquanto Willians apenas batia os pés, bufando. O rapaz segurou as mãos dela, rindo e balançando-a, enquanto a garota tinha no rosto uma expressão de que estava vivendo um pesadelo. Josh girou-a em torno de si mesma umas vinte voltas, e ela estava com uma cara de quem estava prestes a vomitar de tontura. Na última volta, ele soltou a mão dela, e Willians deu alguns passos na direção de Harry e Lauren, segurando a cabeça e cambaleando pela tontura. Ela se apoiou na amiga, que sorriu marotamente, e a jogou para cima de Harry, que segurou a garota com os olhos arregalados. Willians apoiou as mãos enluvados sobre os ombros dele, e Harry notou que ele tinha crescido bastante em apenas um mês, porque, pelo que se lembrava, a garota era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixa que ele, e agora ele estava bem mais alto que ela. Os dois engoliram em seco, e Willians logo o soltou, afastando-se. Eles se encararam aparvalhados.

- Ei, agora é a vez de vocês dois dançarem! – Lauren exclamou, empurrando-os para o meio da pista, enquanto Josh ria lá atrás.

Harry e Willians se encararam sem saber o que fazer. Eles estavam bem no meio da pista, e vários casais dançavam em volta dos dois. Seria difícil sair dali, Harry logo pôde constatar. Willians ainda segurava a cabeça, ligeiramente tonta.

- Eu odeio isso... odeio... – ela murmurou. – Lauren vai se ver comigo...

Um cara do dobro do tamanho de Harry esbarrou com o cotovelo bem nas costelas do rapaz, e ele acabou dando um passo para frente, encostando seu corpo no de Willians. Ela olhou assustada para ele, e Harry teve uma idéia louca. Aqueles dois coquetéis que ele tinha tomado estavam realmente afetando seu cérebro.

- Se a gente ficar parado aqui vamos ser pisoteados! – ele quase gritou para ela conseguir ouvi-lo naquela bagunça, e a garota olhava para ele totalmente aparvalhada.

- E qual é a sua idéia? – ela gritou em resposta.

- Vamos dançar até conseguirmos sair desse lugar! Com sorte poderemos achar a mesa!

- O quê? – ela gritou sem entender.

Harry colocou uma das mãos de Willians no seu ombro, e segurou a cintura dela. Ela abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos para ele. Harry segurou uma das mãos enluvadas dela na sua, e começou a dançar com ela tentando chegar nos cantos da pista. Uma música mais lenta começou a tocar, e as luzes diminuíram ainda mais, de maneira que Harry não estava conseguindo enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz.

- Ah, não... não música lenta... – Willians reclamou.

Com tão pouca luz, Harry não conseguia mais ver para que lado tinha que ir, e eles acabaram por ficarem apenas dançando no mesmo lugar. Willians pisou no pé de Harry umas três vezes, e ele descobriu tarde demais que existia alguém pior na dança do que ele. Aos poucos, Willians parou de emitir ruídos de resmungo e se resignou com o seu destino. Harry fez o mesmo. Parecia que os dois só conseguiriam sair dali quando a música acabasse.

Alguém esbarrou no braço deles, e suas mãos se soltaram; Willians apoiou sua mão que estava sobrando no outro ombro de Harry, e ele acabou segurando a cintura dela com as duas mãos. Até que a cintura dela era bem feita, mas Harry logo se recriminou por esse pensamento, apesar de ter imaginado que Sirius aprovaria isso. Ah, Sirius... para começar, a culpa de tudo ter acontecido foi dele logo de início. Se não tivesse inventado de ter ido naquele pub, Harry não teria encontrado Willians e não estaria dançando com ela também. O padrinho ouviria bastante quando fossem embora dali, ah, se ouviria!

- A música acabou. – Willians falou distraída, e Harry notou que eles ainda estavam juntos. Rapidamente, os dois se soltaram desajeitados e se entreolharam confusos quando as luzes começaram a aumentar.

- Vamos sair daqui antes que comecem a dançar de novo.

Esgueirando-se por entre as pessoas, os dois conseguiram sair do centro da pista e, depois de algum tempo, Willians apontou a mesa perto da janela. Ela fechou os punhos, estreitou os olhos e saiu batendo os pés na direção do lugar. Lauren e Josh já estavam sentados, conversando animadamente.

- QUE IDÉIA IDIOTA FOI ESSA?

Lauren olhou para a amiga sorrindo cinicamente, enquanto Josh segurava a custo seu riso. Willians parecia prestes a soltar fogo pelo nariz, assemelhando-se a um dragão enraivecido. Lauren checou Harry e Willians de cima a baixo, e seu sorriso cresceu.

- Vejo que se divertiram.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- Harry, você está vermelho de tanto dançar! – Lauren exclamou, encarando Harry, que engoliu em seco. – Kat, você parece um pimentão, _petit_!

- EU ESTOU VERMELHA DE RAIVA DE VOCÊ, LAUREN!

Josh não conseguiu mais segurar o riso. Ele olhou para Harry e falou:

- Não é cômico? Acontece sempre...

Willians se sentou com barulho ao lado de Lauren, que sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido para a amiga. Willians, enfurecida, às vezes gritava, e às vezes falava baixo com a amiga, em um tom repreendedor, de modo que nem Harry ou Josh conseguiam ouvir o que elas diziam. Harry se virou para o rapaz e perguntou:

- Vocês planejaram isso, não foi?

Josh riu.

- É claro. Bem, na verdade eu só obedeci às ordens da Lauren... ela que inventou tudo. Acredite, não é por ser você. Sempre que nós saímos, ela apronta esse tipo de coisa para Katherine. É muito engraçado...

Os dois encararam as garotas, que ainda discutiam.

- Música lenta, hein, Kat? – Lauren caçoou. – Vocês estavam bem juntinhos?

Willians estava passando rapidamente do vermelho para o roxo.

- Você sabe que eu odeio isso, Lauren! Será que não entra na sua cabeça?

- Eu esqueço, _petit_...

- Você não tem jeito!

Willians pegou um copo qualquer e deu um grande gole, tossindo descontroladamente em seguida. Lauren e Josh riram ainda mais, e Harry não pôde deixar de imitá-los.

- Droga, isso é tequila!

- Diz como se não soubesse que sempre bebo isso, não é, _petit_?

Willians olhou mortalmente para a amiga, encostando-se na cadeira, sempre tossindo de vez em quando.

- Bem, _petit_, se você já acabou, nós vamos embora. – Lauren disse se levantando. Willians olhou para ela como se não acreditasse. Harry sentiu um imenso alívio ao ouvir isso. Finalmente, aquela noite acabaria.

- Mas já? – Josh reclamou.

- _Mon petit amour_, já se esqueceu do nosso compromisso depois daqui?

Josh sorriu marotamente e piscou para a namorada, também se levantando. Willians se levantou também, mas Lauren a fez sentar-se novamente.

- Sinto muito, _petit_, mas não poderemos dar uma carona para você...

Willians começou a se desesperar.

- Lauren... Você prometeu...

A garota sorriu e balançou, mais uma vez, o _piercing_ no nariz.

- As coisas mudaram, _petit_... – ela lançou um olhar para Harry que o deixou assustado. – Mas não se preocupe, eu paguei seu refrigerante, afinal, você foi nossa convidada hoje!

- Lauren... – Willians disse entredentes, segurando a amiga pela pulseira de espinhos. A garota piscou para ela e lhe lançou um beijo com a mão.

- Me liga, _petit_! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois! – ela olhou para Harry e também piscou para ele. – Foi legal te conhecer, _mon amour. _Espero vê-lo mais vezes!

- LAUREN! – Willians gritou, levantando-se, mas a garota e o namorado já tinham se embrenhado entre as pessoas e ido embora. A garota se sentou novamente, largando-se na cadeira, desolada.

- É... parece que você ficou sem carona... – Harry falou, observando a expressão de desânimo no rosto da garota. Ela o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Eu notei isso, Potter.

Ele riu em deboche. Willians bufou.

- Lauren foi longe demais dessa vez... ela vai se ver comigo, eu juro!

De fato, Harry também se aborreceu com o que garota fez. Apesar de ela ter tido boas intenções, acabou metendo-o em uma grande confusão sem saber. Mas ela não podia imaginar que Harry e Willians se conheciam e, pior, se odiavam.

- Se você tivesse contado que nos conhecíamos para ela, nada disso teria acontecido...

- Nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse saído da cama hoje... – ela resmungou, batendo na mesa. Olhou para Harry com raiva. – E quem é você para dizer o que eu tenho que fazer ou não?

- Só foi um palpite.

- Eu não preciso dos seus palpites, Potter!

- Ótimo, vire-se sozinha, Willians!

Ela bufou, encarando-o com altivez, mas não disse mais nada. Harry também ficou em silêncio, emburrado. Willians apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e suspirou, apoiando o queixo sobre ele e observando a rua escura pela janela. Harry fez o mesmo e teve outra idéia maluca. Realmente, ele se lembraria depois disso de nunca mais tomar coquetéis.

- Você mora longe daqui? – ele perguntou, já arrependido de ter feito a pergunta.

- Não, mas minha avó vai ficar preocupada quando eu contar que fui sozinha pra casa de madrugada.

Realmente, não era muito seguro uma moça de dezesseis anos andar sozinha pelas ruas de Londres de madrugada. E apesar de Harry achar Willians uma chata, implicante e mal educada, sem contar que ela era sonserina e prima de Draco Malfoy, ainda assim ela era uma moça, e talvez não fosse fazer mal a ele ser gentil com ela uma vez na vida.

- Bem, se você não tiver mesmo como ir, eu...

- Ah, aí está... hic... você... hic... Harry...

Tanto Harry, quanto Willians, levantaram os olhos ao ouvirem aquela voz embargada ao lado deles. Sirius estava com os olhos turvos, ligeiramente cambaleante, e dois segundos depois ele se sentou ao lado de Willians fazendo barulho. Ele suspirou longamente, e Willians tapou o nariz. Harry também sentiu o bafo terrível de álcool.

- Sirius, você bebeu...

- É claro, vai dizer... que você... hic... também não bebeu, Harry? – ele perguntou, sua voz entrecortada por soluços.

Harry considerou a idéia de bater a cabeça na parede. Ótimo, era só o que ele precisava para coroar a noite.

- Sirius, eu não acredito que você está bêbado... – Harry suspirou cansado.

- Se você não acredita, sinta o bafo dele! – Willians falou com a voz anasalada, ainda tapando o nariz.

- Eu não estou... bêbado! – Sirius retrucou enrolando a língua. – Só bebi um pouco a mais... Any pediu uns uísques... hic... e eu tinha que acompanhá-la, não é?

- Potter, você vai tirar ele daqui ou não? – Willians perguntou, tapando todo o rosto. – O cheiro tá ficando pior...

Harry a ignorou.

- Nós vamos embora, Sirius.

- Não! – o padrinho exclamou. – Eu nem me... hic... despedi da Any!

- Nós vamos embora agora! – Harry falou lentamente, encarando Sirius de um jeito que ele, mesmo embriagado, entendeu que não era para contrariar. – Você ao menos pagou a conta?

- Conta? Que conta?

Harry bufou. Ainda bem que ele tinha trazido algumas libras no bolso, para o caso de uma emergência. Ele se levantou, e Willians olhou desesperada para ele.

- Você não vai me deixar sozinha com esse bêbado, vai? Eu estou asfixiando!

- Ei, você até que é bonitinha. – Sirius falou, encarando a garota. – Qual é o seu nome?

Harry deu um tapa no ombro do padrinho.

- Ela só tem dezesseis, Sirius.

- Ah, tá... Ela tá com você, Harry?

Willians engasgou. Harry preferiu ignorar o padrinho, e falou com a garota:

- Olha ele pra mim que eu já volto.

- Ei, mas, Potter...

Mas Harry deu às costas e se esgueirou novamente por entre as pessoas para chegar ao balcão. Entre conseguir chegar lá, pagar a conta e voltar, transcorreram-se uns bons dez minutos. Quando Harry voltou para a mesa, Willians tinha aberto a janela em busca de ar, e Sirius estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

- Ah, não... – o rapaz suspirou. – Ele tá dormindo?

- Geralmente, quando as pessoas fecham os olhos e respiram mais devagar é porque elas estão dormindo. – Willians retrucou sarcástica. – Mas eu chamaria o estado do seu padrinho de "coma alcoólico".

Harry a ignorou solenemente e balançou Sirius.

- Acorda... vamos, Sirius, nós vamos embora agora!

- Hum... tá... – ele resmungou, enterrando a cabeça entre os braços.

Willians se virou para Harry e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você tem um problema, Potter.

- Sério? Sabe que se você não me dissesse eu não ia perceber?

Foi a vez dela o ignorar. 

- Você vai deixar ele aí a noite inteira ou eu vou precisar passar por debaixo da mesa pra sair daqui?

- Caramba, você é chata mesmo, hein? – ele retrucou mais irritado do que nunca, e tentou levantar o padrinho pelos ombros, mas Sirius era muito pesado. Ele desejou poder usar um feitiço de levitação, mas mesmo que já fosse maior de idade e pudesse usar magia, não podia fazer isso na frente dos trouxas. – Não dá, eu não vou conseguir sozinho.

- Ah, que ótimo...

Harry olhou para Willians, tendo uma idéia.

- Você bem que podia parar de reclamar e me ajudar, não é?

Ela o encarou como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer uma grande besteira.

- Boa piada, Potter.

Harry se sentou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e olhando com um sorriso impertinente para a garota.

- Ótimo, agüente o bafo dele até ele acordar.

Willians olhou de Harry para Sirius dormindo, e depois de volta a Harry, bufando exasperada.

- Tudo pra poder respirar.

Dessa maneira, os dois levantaram Sirius pelos ombros, meio acordado, meio dormindo, e o arrastaram até o carro amarelo. Ainda tinha muito movimento na frente do pub, mas pelo menos não havia mais o cheiro forte de lá de dentro e o barulho insuportável.

- Ai, minhas costelas... – Willians reclamou, colocando as mãos nas costas. Harry se apoiou no carro, exausto.

Eles tinham conseguido colocar Sirius no banco de trás do carro, e o padrinho de Harry estava dormindo profundamente agora.

- Que noite... – Harry suspirou.

- Nem me diga... – Willians murmurou. Ela olhou para o céu negro e nublado de Londres, desolada. – O que eu faço agora?

Harry pigarreou.

- Como você vai voltar pra casa?

- Acho que a pé mesmo.

- É... perigoso uma... moça... andar sozinha de madrugada por ai. – Harry falou sem jeito. Ela o encarou intrigada.

- Qualquer coisa eu uso minha varinha.

- Você ainda é menor de idade, não pode usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

- Ou então eu posso dar um chute no lugar sensível de quem se meter comigo.

Harry riu sarcasticamente.

- Essa foi engraçada, Willians. Como você mesma diz, uma boa piada.

- QUER SABER? – ela explodiu, e gotas de saliva saltavam da sua boca. – Eu já tô cansada dessa noite, desse lugar, estou cansada de você e suas insinuações, eu tô indo embora!

- Espera, Willians! – Harry sabia que iria se arrepender disso mais tarde, mas não conseguiria conviver com sua consciência se deixasse uma moça andando sozinha por Londres de madrugada. – Eu te dou uma carona.

Ela parou de andar e ainda de costas, falou:

- Como é que é?

- Bem... – Harry começou, desajeitado. Aquilo era muito esquisito. Toda aquela noite estava sendo esquisita. – Você disse que não mora longe daqui, eu posso te dar uma carona... 

Ela se virou e o encarou de olhos arregalados, surpresa.

- Eu... pegar uma carona com... você?

- É, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Você tá vendo mais alguém aqui? – ele abriu os braços, irritado.

Willians colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para Harry perigosamente.

- Isso não pode sair daqui, entendeu? Ninguém em Hogwarts pode sequer imaginar que eu e você...

- Não se preocupe, eu também não quero que ninguém saiba dessa loucura. Aliás, eu já estou arrependido!

- Se é uma loucura, por que ofereceu a carona?

- Olha, se você não quer, pode ir embora, eu só quis retribuir um favor! – ele retrucou, dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta do motorista com a chave que tinha tirado do bolso de Sirius. – Eu não estou a fim de ficar em dívida com alguém como você, mas se quer ir a pé, fique à vontade!

- Um favor? Só porque eu te ajudei a carregar seu padrinho bêbado? – ela gritou, apoiando-se na capota. Harry fez o mesmo.

- É, pensa que eu não sei que você iria ficar jogando na minha cara a vida inteira que eu te devia um favor?

- Se você pensa que eu sou assim, está muito enganado, Potter!

- Ah, é? Quem vê até acha que você está ofendida, coitadinha... Você joga na minha cara até hoje que me ajudou com aquele ferimento... naquele dia da detenção na enfermaria!

Ele não sabia de onde tinha desenterrado essa história, mas qualquer coisa servia como argumento naquela hora.

- Eu faço isso? 

- Bem... faz! – ele retrucou incerto.

- Me diga apenas uma ocasião em que eu tenha feito isso. – ela desafiou. Harry pensou por alguns instantes, mas não encontrou nada para dizer. Grande erro. Willians se aproveitou do seu silêncio. – Viu? Não tem nenhum argumento! – ela disse, apontando o dedo para ele.

- Mas... – ele engoliu em seco, seu cérebro trabalhando rápido, mas não funcionando. – AH, VOCÊ VAI ENTRAR OU NÃO?

Ela pareceu levar um susto com o grito grosso dele e ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. Olhou para os lados, como a procurar uma saída, mas não havia nenhuma. Harry entrou no carro e colocou a chave na ignição. Sirius emitia ruídos estranhos no banco de trás. A porta do passageiro se abriu, e Willians entrou, sentou meio encolhida e de braços cruzados, olhando para frente como se não visse mais nada à sua volta. Ela bateu a porta com tanta força que Harry deu um sobressalto.

- Você sabe dirigir?

- Sei. – ele respondeu rabugento, ligando o rádio; estava numa estação bruxa que Sirius gostava.

- Credo, isso tocava na época da minha avó! – Willians resmungou, trocando de estação. Harry olhou para ela estupefato.

- Com licença, garota. Se você não notou, está no _meu_ carro, mexendo no _meu_ rádio!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você queria continuar ouvindo aquilo?

- Bem... não.

- Então eu te fiz um favor.

- Você é muito atrevida!

- Você me ofereceu a carona, agora agüenta!

Harry bufou e deu uma arrancada brusca no carro.

- AH, VOCÊ É DOIDO?

Ele riu, e olhou para ela de esguelha. Willians segurava com ambas as mãos no banco e estava colada ao encosto, parecendo petrificada.

- Qual o problema?

- Você disse que sabia dirigir!

- E eu sei! – ele riu maldosamente, enterrando o pé no acelerador e aumentando a velocidade. 

- AH! Mais devagar!

- Por quê? Assim que é gostoso... sinta o vento no rosto, é como voar de vassoura...

- Não é não... – ela choramingou, totalmente em pânico. – Vassouras são muito mais seguras.

- Você tem medo de andar de carro?

- Eu... é claro... que eu não... tenho...

Harry notou a hesitação na voz dela.

- Você tem medo.

As ruas estavam vazias, portanto ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade. Era divertido andar sem Sirius lhe pentelhando no ouvido o tempo inteiro.

- PÁRA! – ela gritou desesperada, fechando os olhos com tanta força que parecia que eles explodiriam.

- Então admita que tem medo.

- NÃO!

Harry aumentou mais um pouco.

- EU TENHO MEDO, PÁRA!

Harry gargalhou e diminuiu a velocidade aos poucos. Ele notou quando Willians escorregou no assento, respirando aliviada. Ele riu ainda mais.

- Você é um inconseqüente... um maluco... eu nunca deveria ter vindo com você... 

A voz dela era de quem estava prestes a desmaiar ou vomitar. Harry torcia para que ela não fizesse nenhum dos dois.

- Ah, foi divertido... – Harry provocou.

- Você é vingativo!

- Eu só fiz isso porque notei que você tinha medo.

- Como você notou?

Ele dobrou uma esquina.

- Sei lá, só notei.

Ela pareceu decepcionada consigo mesma. Encostou a cabeça na janela, olhando a rua como que hipnotizada.

- Onde você mora?

- O quê?

- Estou te perguntando onde você mora, não é lá que eu devo te deixar? Ou será que o susto afetou seu raciocínio?

Ela bufou.

- Vai seguindo em frente que eu te digo onde virar.

Sirius fez um barulho muito esquisito no banco de trás.

- Credo! – ela exclamou horrorizada. Harry teve um pressentimento ruim.

- Olha pra trás e vê o que ele tá fazendo.

Willians olhou para ele astutamente e se virou, sorrindo de um jeito malvado. Harry achou que aquilo não estava bom.

- Arg, cara, isso é nojento!

- Ah, não, ele vomitou?

Ela voltou a se sentar direito, rindo descontrolada. Harry olhou bravo para ela.

- Ele não vomitou, só tá cantando... Enganei você, não é?

Harry poderia chutar alguma coisa.

- Depois eu é que sou vingativo.

Duas quadras depois, Willians pediu que ele parasse em frente a uma casinha pequena, com um simpático jardim na frente. Apoiada no portão de madeira, estava uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos em um coque mal feito. Seus olhos procuravam algo, e eles se arregalaram ao pousarem sobre o carro amarelo.

- Então, é aqui que você mora? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

- É, algum problema? – Willians questionou irritada.

- Eu estava esperando algo bem maior. Pra quem é prima do Malfoy, você mora em um lugar bem simples.

- Somos só eu e minha avó. – ela falou rapidamente. – Não precisa ser muito grande.

- Que eu saiba, Malfoy mora numa mansão, e só são ele e os pais, não é?

Ela suspirou cansada.

- Tá, é diferente. Eu e minha avó somos a parte pobre da família.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Aquilo era novo para ele.

- E os Malfoys têm gente pobre na família?

- Qual o problema? – ela parecia realmente ofendida agora. Harry se sentiu envergonhado.

- Nenhum, mas... sei lá, eles sempre são tão esnobes que eu pensei...

- Pensou errado. Toda família tem suas "ovelhas negras", e eu e minha avó somos as representantes dos Malfoys.

Harry estava boquiaberto. Willians abriu a porta do carro e já ia saindo, quando se virou para olhar o rapaz. Ela parecia um tanto sem jeito.

- Bem, é isso, não é?

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu se achando muito estranho.

- Erm... então... tchau.

- Tchau.

- Melhoras para o seu padrinho bêbado. Torça para ele não vomitar no caminho.

- Nem mencione isso. De repente ele escuta e quer fazer.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta. Harry ficou olhando ela ir embora e se aproximar da senhora parada no portão. Dava para escutar o que elas diziam:

- Onde você estava, filha? Eu estava preocupada... 

- Não deu pra voltar antes, vó... Desculpa... – Willians falou, seu tom de voz totalmente diferente. Parecia mais doce e suave. Ela abraçou a avó e deu um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Com quem você voltou? – a senhora perguntou, olhando para o carro. Harry, que estava na janela, tentou se esconder, mas ela já o tinha visto. Willians se virou e o viu também.

- Com um... conhecido meu.

A velha senhora sorriu e acenou para Harry.

- Obrigada, rapaz! – ela aumentou um pouco o tom de voz. 

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou a se encostar no banco. Ligou novamente o carro e, antes de ir embora, ainda pôde ver, pelo vidro retrovisor, a velha senhora abraçar Willians pelos ombros e sorrir para ela, dizendo gentilmente:

- Que bom que está bem, querida. Vamos entrar e você poderá me contar como foi sua noite... Você se divertiu?

Harry deu a partida e foi embora, pensando na sua própria avó, Arabella Figg Evans. O único erro dela, com certeza, foi ter se envolvido com alguém como... era difícil lembrar, mas Harry às vezes não tinha escapatória. Se sua avó não tivesse se apaixonado por Tom Riddle, Harry não seria neto dele... Mas, como as pessoas dizem, não somos nós que escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos. Simplesmente nos apaixonamos.

Ele sorriu. Se sua avó estivesse viva, com certeza o receberia daquela maneira também. Com um abraço e palavras afetuosas, perguntando se ele tinha se divertido. Harry desviou seus pensamentos. Sua avó, assim como seus pais, deveriam estar em um lugar melhor que ele. E não adiantava ficar pensando no que poderia ter sido. Mas ele não podia deixar de sentir saudade deles.

- Harry... o que você está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou com a voz embargada, no banco de trás.

- Estou nos levando para casa.

- Você? Mas...

- Sirius, dorme. Eu me viro.

Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes. O rapaz ouviu o som do padrinho deitando e o barulho suave de sua respiração. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Harry teria que descobrir o caminho de Freshpeach... Parecia que a noite ainda não tinha terminado...

Harry suspirou profundamente e aumentou a marcha, ouvindo sua estação favorita da rádio enquanto colocava "o pé na estrada".

Nota da autora: Nesse capítulo, a Katherine cantou um trecho de uma música, e a Lauren deu algumas dicas sobre a banda favorita de Katherine. Vocês conseguem adivinhar qual a banda e o nome da música? Quem adivinhar primeiro ganha o próximo capítulo (assim que eu o terminar, hehe). Desculpem a demora por esse ;) Bjks mil e um


	3. O teste de aparatação

Capítulo Três – O teste de aparatação

Uma brisa suave batia no seu rosto. Alguns raios de luz ofuscavam seus olhos, e ele os fechou ainda mais. Não, ainda não queria acordar...

Virou-se na cama, mas parecia que a luz enchia ainda mais o ambiente. Não havia escapatória. Resmungou e abriu os olhos, lentamente, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade.

Parecia que ele tinha levado uma surra. Seu corpo estava tão cansado, que ele se admiraria se conseguisse se levantar. Lentamente, sentou-se na beirada da cama, observando com repreensão a janela que tinha esquecido aberta na noite anterior e por onde, agora, penetrava no quarto toda aquela luz. Sua cabeça doeu ligeiramente. Lembraria-se de duas coisas de agora em diante: fechar a janela antes de dormir e nunca mais acompanhar Sirius quando ele resolvesse sair de madrugada.

A casa estava silenciosa, e o único som que Harry ouvia era o de seus próprios passos. Sirius, é claro, ainda deveria estar dormindo. Harry não se admirava; acharia esquisito se ele já tivesse acordado. Depois do tremendo porre que o padrinho tinha tomado na noite anterior, Harry nem queria pensar na hora em que ele acordaria.

A água estava gelada quando ele abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos, jogando um punhado de água no rosto. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seu rosto ligeiramente embaçado. Saco, tinha esquecido os óculos no quarto!

Cinco minutos depois, os dentes já escovados e o mundo não mais desfocado (ele tinha posto os óculos), Harry estava na cozinha, preparando um café. Não era difícil, mas também não saía muito bom. De qualquer maneira, não precisava que estivesse bom naquele dia; só precisava estar forte e amargo. Pelo menos era o que a Sra. Weasley recomendava para quem tivesse bebido.

Harry ainda não conseguia acreditar que tivesse conseguido voltar para casa. Sirius não foi de ajuda nenhuma; pelo contrário, só atrapalhou. Ele dormiu durante toda a viagem, e Harry teve que se virar sozinho. Pelo menos, Harry poderia ter vários defeitos, mas uma qualidade sua era ser _safo._ Se não fosse por isso, ainda estaria rodando com o carro pelas estradas.

O.k., demorou bem mais tempo do que demoraria se Sirius estivesse bem e pudesse dirigir, mas ainda assim, Harry não imaginou que fosse encontrar o caminho certo para Freshpeach antes do amanhecer. Tinham saído do _pub_ lá pelas quatro da manhã, e Harry, perguntando aqui e ali, e dirigindo sem usar todos os recursos mágicos do carro (ele não sabia como fazê-lo), conseguiu chegar em casa um pouco antes das seis. Já era um progresso.

Harry olhou para a janela da cozinha e pôde ver, através dela, a praia. O mar estava revolto, quase como estivesse com a mesma ressaca que o rapaz. Não tinha saído para caminhar essa manhã, e já era muito tarde para fazê-lo. Imaginou se Agatha viria visitá-lo mais tarde, reclamando com sua voz fininha por ele não ter ido distraí-la como sempre fazia pelas manhãs.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto de Sirius, levando duas xícaras de café quente e sem açúcar, o padrinho estava dormindo a sono solto, de bruços, e o lençol sobre seu corpo estava quase caindo no chão. Harry depositou as duas xícaras na mesa de cabeceira. Olhando para o padrinho, ele percebeu que Sirius não lembrava nem de longe aquele fugitivo de Azkaban, sujo e maltratado, que ele conheceu na Casa dos Gritos, em Hogwarts. Seus cabelos não eram mais compridos e desgrenhados, e sua barba não estava por fazer. Apesar das cicatrizes que a vida lhe infringiu, Sirius estava muito mais parecido, agora, com aquela antiga foto que Harry tinha do casamento de seus pais. Harry sorriu. Sirius merecia isso, depois de tudo que já tinha passado.

O rapaz se aproximou da janela fechada (pelo menos ele não tinha esquecido de fechar aquela na noite anterior), mas antes de abri-la, ele parou em frente a um grande espelho que Sirius tinha no quarto, na frente do armário. Por alguns instantes, Harry se olhou, como não fazia há muito tempo. Ficou impressionado em como estava ficando igual às fotos que tinha do seu pai. Os mesmíssimos cabelos despenteados, que se eriçavam na nuca... a mesma forma do rosto, tirando o nariz, em que era quase imperceptível a diferença; a altura, as suas mãos... Somente os olhos, verdes como os da sua mãe, e a cicatriz eram diferentes, _as suas marcas registradas. _Também não era mais aquele garoto magricela, com a aparência esquisita de quem crescera muito rápido em pouco tempo; Harry sorriu ao ver que seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente maiores, e a franja caía nos olhos. Até que não estava tão mal assim. Lembrou-se, com satisfação, de Lauren, no dia anterior, dizendo que ele era _"uma gracinha"_. Pelo menos era uma gracinha...

As cortinas produziram um barulho levemente irritante e enjoativo quando Harry as fez correrem; a luz do sol pálido de lá de fora penetrou no quarto, iluminando-o por inteiro e, com um sorriso maldoso de satisfação, Harry ouviu seu padrinho resmungar e se virar na cama. Quando se virou para olhá-lo, Sirius tinha coberto a cara com o travesseiro.

- Não tem ninguém em casa, volte amanhã! – Sirius chiou alto, assim que Harry arrancou o travesseiro da sua cara, já gargalhando. – Isso não tem graça... – ele reclamou, olhando para Harry com repreensão.

- Chega pra lá! – o rapaz falou, sentando-se na beirada da cama que Sirius tinha deixado (um tanto à contragosto) para ele. Harry pegou uma das xícaras e deu uma bebericada, fazendo uma careta, mas continuou a beber.

Sirius se sentou na cama e encostou nas grades da cabeceira dela, olhando feio para ele com seus olhos ainda nebulosos de sono. Seus cabelos estavam tão despenteados quanto os de Harry e, naquele momento, os dois poderiam competir. Harry imaginou com um sorriso divertido o que diria tia Petúnia se visse uma casa tão bagunçada quanto a deles.

- Por que você fez isso? – o padrinho perguntou, passando as mãos pela cabeça com uma careta de dor. Harry sabia que, se a sua cabeça estava doendo, a de Sirius deveria estar explodindo de dor, já que ele tomou pelo menos o triplo de bebidas a mais que Harry.

- O quê? – Harry retrucou distraidamente, ainda bebericando o café.

- Me acordou!

- Eu não ia ficar perambulando pela casa sozinho o dia todo...

- Que perambulasse na praia, então! E me deixasse aqui, feliz e contente na minha cama, aproveitando meu sono sem dor de cabeça...

Harry riu. Sirius piscou e o encarou.

- Você me acordou de propósito, seu moleque folgado!

Harry riu novamente, mais alto dessa vez.

- É claro, você acha mesmo que perderia essa chance? AI!

Sirius tinha jogado o travesseiro na sua cabeça e, com um murro no ar, ele exclamou:

- Um ponto para o Almofadinhas!

Harry fez uma careta e colocou sua xícara vazia na mesa de cabeceira. Sirius a encarou negligentemente.

- O que é isso? – apontou para a xícara que Harry tinha trazido para ele, ainda cheia.

- Seu café. Eu preparei pra você.

- Ah, não! – Sirius fingiu um tom aborrecido. – Primeiro me acorda e depois quer me envenenar!

Harry ignorou-o e se encostou nas grades que ficavam aos pés da cama, de maneira que pôde encarar o padrinho de frente. Apesar da reclamação, Sirius tinha apanhado sua xícara e cheirou-a como um cão.

- Tem certeza de que não tem nada suspeito aqui?

- Misturei pó de fura-frunco no café, mas o gosto ainda é o mesmo... – Harry respondeu displicentemente, como se estivesse falando sério.

- Ótimo. – Sirius murmurou e começou a bebericar o café, fazendo uma careta horrível. – Isso tá amargo!

- É claro, tá sem açúcar.

Sirius fez uma outra careta, mas dessa vez não discordou. Por alguns instantes eles não se falaram, e Harry encarou pensativo a janela que, como a do seu quarto, dava numa sacada, até que Sirius retomou a palavra.

- Ei, Harry... – o rapaz o olhou; Sirius ainda bebericava o café. – Acaba de me ocorrer... como voltamos para casa ontem?

Harry sorriu marotamente.

- Você realmente não imagina como?

O padrinho pensou por alguns instantes; subitamente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele cuspiu o café que estava na sua boca fazendo barulho; algumas gotas salpicaram o lençol branco. Harry percebeu que ele tinha compreendido.

- Eu... não acredito! Você!

Harry fingiu-se ofendido.

- E por que não?

- Por que não? – Sirius repetiu, depositando a xícara na mesa de cabeceira, e agora parecia verdadeiramente alarmado e nervoso. – Isso não poderia ter acontecido! Você voltou... sozinho! Por aí... – ele levou as mãos à cabeça. – Se souberem que eu permiti isso...

Agora Harry estava intrigado; por que Sirius tinha ficado tão nervoso? O rapaz se ajeitou na cama para enxergar melhor o padrinho.

- Do que você está falando?

- Sozinho, eu não posso acreditar que deixei isso acontecer... – Sirius murmurava, ignorando completamente o afilhado. – Se descobrirem... eu estou ferrado! Completamente... – e ele falou um palavrão em voz alta, batendo em seguida o punho direito na mesa de cabeceira, fazendo as xícaras mexerem-se perigosamente, e a que era de Harry caiu com estrondo no chão, partindo-se em mil caquinhos. O rapaz arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. – Vão dizer que sou um padrinho irresponsável, que nunca deveriam ter me devolvido sua guarda... AH, droga, pior que eu sou irresponsável mesmo por ter deixado isso acontecer!

Harry pulou a xícara quebrada no chão para chegar até Sirius. Chocalhou-o com força, tentando fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

- ... completamente irresponsável, até para os meus padrões... como deixei acontecer? O que Molly diria? Gritaria no meu ouvido até eu ficar surdo...

- SIRIUS!

Ele parou de resmungar para si mesmo e olhou para Harry assustado, como se tivesse esquecido sua presença. Harry parou de chocalhá-lo, e Sirius levou as mãos à cabeça novamente, parecendo um pouco tonto.

- Ai, tá doendo mais agora...

- Sirius, por que você está tão preocupado assim? – Harry perguntou sem entender. – Nós estamos aqui em casa, não é?

- Mas dirigiu sozinho desde Londres até aqui! – Sirius retorquiu, como se Harry não estivesse entendendo sua língua. – Sozinho! Como eu pude ser tão... ah, droga!

- Eu sei dirigir, você me ensinou, Sirius! Além disso, nem foi difícil achar o caminho para Freshpeach, eu...

- HARRY! – Sirius bateu novamente o punho na mesa, e a segunda xícara caiu, estatelando-se no chão. Harry se calou; por um segundo, Sirius pareceu assustador. – Será que você não entende?

- Como ass...?

Sirius se levantou irritado, e começou a andar de um lado para outro no quarto, fervilhando de nervosismo. Harry apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, esperando o momento em que ele abriria um buraco no chão. Ainda não entendia por que Sirius estava tão nervoso, mas era melhor ficar calado até que ele se acalmasse um pouco.

- Ah, Harry... – ele suspirou, depois de dar muitas voltas pelo quarto, e Harry percebeu com alívio que seu tom estava mais ameno. – Será que a estadia aqui nessa casa, nesse lugar, fez você esquecer o que estamos vivendo? O mundo lá fora?

Finalmente Harry entendeu aonde o padrinho queria chegar, e isso apenas fez que seu ânimo, ultimamente tão bom, caísse até atravessar o chão e atingir o primeiro andar. Sirius observou, desanimado, o afilhado deixar-se cair sobre a cama desarrumada. Harry não queria pensar nisso, e fazia um esforço tão grande para esquecer tudo o que descobrira no final do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts desde o início das férias, que ele chegou a pensar que sua cabeça racharia ao meio de tanto esforço. Só de pensar nas coisas que Dumbledore lhe disse, confirmando todos os seus temores, Harry começava a ter náuseas. Era terrível lembrar que aquilo que ele e Sirius estavam vivendo naquela praia era apenas uma ilusão e que logo acabaria. Era ainda mais terrível lembrar que, lá fora, as coisas ainda aconteciam, e Voldemort continuava com seu reino de terror.

Pior do que tudo isso era lembrar que Voldemort não era apenas um inimigo... _era seu avô... pai de sua mãe, Lílian..._

- Harry... – ele ouviu a voz do padrinho, bem mais serena, e também sentiu o colchão sobre si afundar ligeiramente quando Sirius se sentou ao seu lado. Harry não o olhou. – Eu sei que...

- O que você acha, Sirius? – Harry perguntou, esforçando-se para usar um tom displicente, mas ele mesmo sentiu sua voz tremendo. – Você acha que Voldemort iria aparecer lá no _pub_, talvez vestido de _"drag queen"_, e então ele pediria uma bebida e, talvez, depois de algumas doses, ele apontaria a varinha para mim e me mataria?

Ele ouviu Sirius suspirar longamente.

- Isso não é uma piada, Harry...

- Ah, é mesmo? – o rapaz desafiou, sentando-se rapidamente na cama e encarando o padrinho com grosseria. Harry sentia como se seu sangue borbulhasse dentro das veias. – E então, o que você quer que eu diga? Que eu vou me comportar e ficar quieto, como um _covarde_?

- Você _não_ é covarde!

- ...só porque um maníaco me persegue desde que eu tinha um ano de idade? Sirius, se eu fizesse isso, minha vida teria sido pior do que já é!

Sirius não disse nada por alguns instantes, virou o rosto e encarou muito atentamente o lençol da cama. Harry viu que ele mordia o lábio inferior.

- Você precisa entender...

- Eu não preciso e nem quero entender nada, o.k.? – Harry falou grosseiramente, levantando-se e ficando de costas para o padrinho.

- Você vai me escutar e vai ficar quieto! Agora sou eu que vou falar! – Sirius falou mais alto, em um tom que não admitia contestação. Harry não se virou e bufou. – Olha pra mim, Harry!

O rapaz não respondeu, nem se virou.

- OLHA PRA MIM!

A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi Sirius segurando seu braço esquerdo com força e puxando-o violentamente, fazendo com que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado de novo. O susto fez Harry encarar o padrinho por um segundo, mas logo após ele virou a cara. Sirius não precisava ficar tão histérico assim, e Harry simplesmente não entendia por que ele estava dando esse ataque, se jamais fizera algo parecido alguma vez. O.k., teve uma ocasião em que ele mandou um berrador de estourar os tímpanos para o afilhado, mas ver Sirius histérico pessoalmente era bem mais assustador.

O padrinho soltou seu braço e suspirou, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado pelo seu modo de agir anteriormente. Harry apenas encarou as xícaras quebradas no chão. Ele sentiu quando Sirius suspirou mais fundo e ouviu sua voz, novamente mais calma, mas, assim como a de Harry antes, ela tremia.

- Harry, você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo... Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra contra Voldemort. As coisas estão péssimas por aí, mas...

- Mas nós viemos para cá, Sirius... – Harry interrompeu, sentindo a necessidade de falar. – E eu me lembro da conversa que tivemos no noite do dia em que chegamos aqui...

Ele ouviu, novamente, Sirius respirar mais fundo, mas o padrinho não disse nada, tampouco. Harry fechou os olhos, repassando mentalmente aquela noite, em que ele e Sirius sentaram-se na varanda, observando a noite estrelada daquele dia, e as ondas quebrando na praia.

- Você disse... – Harry recomeçou a falar, mas ainda com os olhos fechados. - ...que você resolveu me trazer para cá para esquecermos um pouco o mundo lá fora... que devíamos, pelo menos uma vez, deixar os velhos problemas de lado, e tentar... como você disse? Nos divertir... _Viver um pouco. _E é por isso que nós nem recebemos o _Profeta Diário_, não é?

Quando ele abriu os olhos, viu que Sirius sorria tristemente para baixo, mexendo distraído no lençol da cama.

- Eu disse...

- Disse! E é só o que eu tenho tentado fazer, Sirius!

Ele riu baixinho. 

- Eu sei... Eu já tinha pensado nisso há séculos, mas imaginei que Dumbledore não permitiria... No entanto, ele adorou a idéia; disse que lhe faria bem... refrescar a cabeça... depois do que aconteceu...

A princípio, Harry não notou, mas passados alguns segundos, pareceu que ele acordou bruscamente e seu cérebro começou a funcionar. Ele abriu os olhos e encarou o padrinho que, por sua vez, encarava o chão sem vê-lo realmente. As últimas palavras de Sirius – _"depois do que aconteceu"_ – despertaram Harry para algo que ele não tinha comentado com o padrinho, ou sequer imaginado...

- Sirius... – ele se virou para olhar o afilhado. – Você sabe alguma coisa? Algo sobre... – Harry respirou fundo. - ...sobre o que aconteceu, sobre... o que eu e Dumbledore conversamos...

Sirius rapidamente desviou o olhar e se levantou com brusquidão. Harry ficou apenas olhando-o, intrigado. Será que Dumbledore tinha comentado algo com Sirius – ou talvez com mais alguém – sobre a conversa que ele e Harry tiveram no final do semestre anterior?

- Por que está perguntando isso?

Obviamente, Harry notou, Sirius queria desviar o assunto para águas menos perigosas.

- Ele te contou algo?

Sirius limitou-se a um som esquisito entre um resmungo e uma tossida, deu uma volta pelo quarto e encarou-se por um segundo no espelho, baixando os cabelos com a mão.

- Ainda sobrou coisas do seu aniversário, não foi? Eu estou começando a ficar com uma fome avassaladora...

- O que você sabe? – Harry insistiu, começando a se irritar com o cinismo do padrinho. – Sobre... o que aconteceu? Sobre... _Samantha?_

Foi como se um véu negro caísse sobre eles. Sirius parou no meio do seu ato de abaixar os cabelos; Harry podia ver a expressão dele através do espelho: Sirius tinha os olhos cerrados, quase frios, e uma expressão totalmente sombria no rosto. Era a mesma expressão que sempre fazia quando Samantha Stevens, sua antiga namorada e ex-professora de Harry em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era mencionada em alguma conversação. Só que agora a expressão estava pior. Harry não poderia culpá-lo; ele mesmo já sentira na pele do que Samantha era capaz, e vira muito bem, dentro de sua Penseira, o que ela tinha aprontado para que Sirius a odiasse tanto. Mas o que Harry queria saber no momento era se Sirius sabia ou não que Harry _sabia_ tudo aquilo...

- Não quero ouvir o nome _dessa mulher_ dentro desta casa.

O tom de Sirius era gélido, totalmente diferente do que qualquer um que já tivesse utilizado com Harry algum dia. Porém, mesmo assim, o rapaz não desistiu.

- Você sabe? O que você sabe?

- Essa conversa acabou aqui. – Sirius se virou, encarando Harry com um olhar profundo e gelado, falando em um tom severo, o que era realmente diferente, em se tratando de Sirius Black.

- Mas...

- ACABOU AQUI, HARRY!

Agora, Sirius estava realmente assustador. Harry engoliu em seco e se calou, apenas observando o padrinho sair do quarto, batendo os pés com força, uma aura de ódio profundo emanando dele. Harry, como nunca acontecia, sentiu-se aliviado quando o padrinho deixou o quarto. Umedeceu os lábios, ainda atordoado. 

Puxando a varinha, ele murmurou _"Reparo"_, aproveitando-se de que agora, já maior de idade, podia usar magia fora de Hogwarts. As xícaras quebradas por Sirius se refizeram como novas. Harry suspirou profundamente, largando-se na cama de costas, encarando o teto.

Por enquanto, era melhor não voltar ao assunto com Sirius... mas ele tiraria aquele história a limpo, ou não se chamava _Harry Potter..._

Quando Harry desceu para tomar café da manhã, algum tempo depois da discussão com Sirius, o padrinho já estava sentado à mesa. Uma torrada meio comida estava sobre seu prato; com a mão esquerda, ele segurava uma outra xícara de café, só que Harry notou, agora ele deveria estar adoçado, pois o açucareiro estava aberto ao lado da xícara. Na mão direita, Sirius segurava uma carta de aspecto formal, que lia com a testa ligeiramente franzida. Sirius não disse nada quando Harry entrou na cozinha e se sentou à mesa, mas uma remexida desconfortável sobre a cadeira fez com que o rapaz entendesse que o padrinho sabia da sua presença.

Harry também não disse nada e, pela primeira vez durante todas as férias, ele notou o clima pesado que assumira o lugar. A casa não parecia mais tão alegre e hospitaleira quanto antes e, com um suspiro de arrependimento, Harry desejou não ter mencionado Samantha sobre as escadas.

Sirius produziu um som abafado, bem parecido com o que fazia quando estava na forma canina e, sem tirar os olhos da carta, ele falou com um tom um pouco rabugento:

- Você recebeu uma carta.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e quase perguntou _"onde?"_, quando sentiu bicadas insistentes no topo da sua cabeça. Ele levou a mão direita à cabeça e quase esmagou um amontoado pequeno de penas; quando olhou para o que tinha apanhado, viu Pichitinho se debatendo loucamente e piando alegremente entre seus dedos. Um pequeno recado estava preso nas suas patas.

Enquanto a pequena corujinha de Rony espalhava suco de laranja sobre a toalha de mesa, Harry abriu o bilhete e reconheceu a letra um tanto garranchosa do melhor amigo:

__

Meu pai só me contou hoje que faremos o teste de aparatação juntos na próxima sexta-feira. Fiquei feliz em saber que não serei o único a passar por isso, pois, na realidade, Fred e Jorge já tentaram me aterrorizar com esse teste, disseram coisas horríveis! Você acha mesmo que eles estão certos, ou apenas estão tentando me pregar uma peça? De qualquer maneira, Hermione começou a procurar livros sobre o assunto e me mandou algumas dicas em uma carta realmente extensa. Se bem que, depois do aperto que tive que passar na casa de Hermione naquele jantar com a família toda dela, acho que nada mais me assusta...

Espero que tenha gostado do presente de aniversário que lhe mandei! Tudo de bom, Rony.

Harry sorriu na parte que dizia do jantar assombroso na casa de Hermione (aliás, esse jantar já tinha rendido a Harry boas gargalhadas quando Rony o detalhou em uma carta), mas ficou imaginando se os gêmeos estariam realmente somente pregando uma peça no irmão. Era bem o jeito deles, mas de qualquer maneira, Harry ainda não tinha pensado sobre esse tal teste, e sentiu uma contração involuntária no topo do estômago. Era como se novamente estivesse esperando aquele teste desconhecido, há muitos anos, para saber para qual das Casas de Hogwarts seria selecionado. Mas, agora, ele tinha a impressão de que a coisa toda era bem mais séria e difícil. Bem, ao menos, ele não seria o único a passar por isso... Rony também estaria lá para compartilhar desse momento tenebroso. Harry gostaria que Hermione também fosse (ela certamente era a mais inteligente do grupo e saberia o que fazer), mas a garota, infelizmente, só completaria a maioridade bruxa em setembro, o que a obrigaria a fazer o tal teste somente nas férias de Natal, quando Harry e Rony já teriam lhe narrado tudo sobre o teste deles para a amiga. Por um segundo, Harry desejou ainda não ter completado dezessete, mas depois lembrou que tinha suas vantagens ser maior de idade.

- E então?

A voz animada de Sirius surpreendeu tanto Harry, que o rapaz deu um sobressalto na cadeira, fazendo Píchi piar assustada e derrubar mais suco de laranja na toalha. Harry olhou o padrinho, completamente abobado. Sirius exibia um sorriso no rosto e, Harry percebeu, a carta, antes nas suas mãos, já estava lacrada novamente e bem segura debaixo do açucareiro. Então Sirius tinha recebido uma notícia tão boa que o fizera esquecer a discussão com Harry e o clima pesado?

Por um momento, Harry desejou ler a tal carta misteriosa. Não era a primeira que Sirius recebia naquele verão e, tampouco, seria a última. Harry não pôde ler nem ao menos o remetente de nenhuma delas. Ele desconfiava ser algo relacionado ao trabalho de Sirius, ou então coisas da Ordem, para que ele mantivesse tanto segredo.

- E então o quê? – Harry disse em um tom displicente, tentando aproveitar o clima de cordialidade que voltara a se instalar na cozinha. Se Sirius tinha recuperado o bom humor, não seria ele, Harry, que novamente o faria perder as estribeiras.

- Era uma carta... _dela?_

- Dela? – Harry repetiu, sem entender absolutamente nada. Não tinha a mínima idéia a quem Sirius se referia. O padrinho abriu um grande sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Não se faça de inocente... Sei muito bem que esteve com uma _garota_ ontem...

Harry se engasgou com o suco que tinha começado a beber e, assim como o padrinho tinha feito com o café lá em cima, cuspiu o suco que estava na sua boca; várias gotas encharcaram Pichitinho, que arrepiou as penas.

- Do que você está falando? – Harry pigarreou e tentou assumir um tom de desimportância. – Você estava bêbado, como pode se lembrar...

- Ah, eu me lembro sim! – Sirius riu, e cruzou os braços, como se transbordasse experiência. – É claro que não me lembro direito de toda a noite, mas lembro o bastante para saber que _você – _ele apontou acusadoramente para Harry – estava com uma garota! – concluiu teatralmente, como acabasse de fazer uma revelação bombástica. 

Harry apenas o encarou por cima das lentes dos óculos, não acreditando no que ouvia. A única coisa boa era que Sirius tinha parado de gritar com ele. Por outro lado, Harry começou a recear a hora em que o padrinho começasse a fazer perguntas tão diretas que ele precisaria contar como fora seu encontro indigesto com Katherine Willians na noite anterior – e certamente Harry não queria comentar essa ocasião lamentável com ninguém.

- A carta era dela? – Sirius perguntou, tão ansioso quanto um adolescente. Realmente, às vezes, Harry tinha dúvidas se o adolescente ali era realmente ele ou Sirius.

- Não. – Harry respondeu categoricamente. – Era de Rony. – ele apontou para Píchi, agora bicando um pão de frios com energia. – Falava sobre o nosso teste de aparatação na segunda.

- Ah... não tinha reparado que era a coruja dele... que pena...

Sirius pareceu murchar como uma bexiga que ia se esvaziando rapidamente. Harry, pelo contrário, estava muito feliz que a conversa tenha se desviado; ele começou a achar o café da manhã duas vezes mais saboroso. Sirius não ficaria tão desanimado em saber que o encontro de Harry (que para começar nem era um encontro de verdade, apenas uma infeliz coincidência) tivesse fracassado miseravelmente se conhecesse a tal garota como Harry conhecia. No entanto, quando Harry estava quase mordendo com vontade um _croissant _de queijo, o padrinho exclamou:

- Mas você estava com uma garota!

Harry parou seu movimento de levar o _croissant _até a boca centímetros antes de sentir o gosto do queijo. Entretanto, depois do susto inicial, ele prosseguiu com o movimento, fingindo que o assunto não lhe importava; escolheu um meio termo entre o "sim" e o "não" e apenas deu de ombros, o que, infelizmente, Sirius encarou como um "sim".

- Ah, há! – o padrinho exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma descoberta realmente fascinante. – Então eu estava certo!

Harry revirou os olhos, ainda mastigando lentamente o _croissant_, o que lhe dava uma desculpa para não falar, já que estava de boca cheia. Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de pressioná-lo:

- E como foi? Quem era ela?

Para desespero de Harry, o pedaço do _croissant _tinha terminado na sua boca e não dava mais para mastigá-lo. Além disso, Sirius não engoliria aquela desculpa por muito tempo. E Harry, desesperadamente, não queria comentar a noite com o padrinho; não estava a fim de falar daquela sonserina para ele, pois tinha medo de que isso estragasse seu humor (um tanto delicado naquela manhã), e também, se contasse que não tinha realmente sido agradável, Sirius poderia ficar chateado por ter levado Harry naquele lugar bem no dia do seu aniversário. Tá, até que não tinha sido tão ruim assim, mas também não fora bom. Mas Harry não queria ter que dizer essas coisas para Sirius e arriscar chateá-lo ou, pior, irritá-lo como antes. Engoliu o pedaço do _croissant_, tentando pensar rápido em algo para dizer, quando batidas na porta da frente o salvaram.

- Parece que temos visitas! – Harry exclamou animado, prontamente se levantando. Ele ainda viu quando a boca de Sirius se abriu para protestar, mas fora mais rápido e saíra em dois tempos da cozinha, deixando o padrinho falando sozinho.

Ao menos, tinha ganhado tempo, Harry pensou, enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente, imensamente agradecido a quem quer que fosse que estivesse quase derrubando a porta com suas batidas. Quando chegou à porta e postou a mão na maçaneta, Harry se perguntou se a pessoa era tão cega que não tinha enxergado a campainha.

Mas não havia ninguém lá fora quando Harry abriu a porta. Ele apenas viu, ao longe, as ondas revoltas baterem na praia, e o vento mover suavemente a rede na varanda. Intrigado, Harry já ia fechar a porta, quando sentiu algo puxando suas calças. Assim que olhou para baixo, o queixo de Harry caiu, mas logo se abriu em um sorriso divertido.

- Eu não alcancei a camp'inha, 'Arry...

Harry riu ao ver a pequena figura de Agatha na soleira da porta, ainda puxando insistentemente a barra de sua calça. Naquele dia, ela estava com um vestidinho mais esfiapado do que o dia anterior, estampado com margaridas. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança um tanto desajeitada; provavelmente a Sra. Prescott tinha arrumado seu cabelo pela manhã, mas Agatha já deveria tê-lo desfeito depois de tanto brincar na praia. Harry se abaixou até ficar do tamanho de Agatha, cruzando os braços de um jeito brincalhão:

- O que essa menininha está fazendo tão longe de casa?

Ela arregalou os olhos, cruzou os braços de um jeito repreensivo, e inchou as bochechas, balançando o pequeno corpo na ponta dos pés sujos de areia da praia para olhar Harry de cima, o que fracassou, pois até agachado ele era maior do que ela.

- _Você_ não foi brincar comigo na praia hoje!

Harry sorriu. É, então ele não estava errado quando imaginou que Agatha realmente viria visitá-lo para recriminá-lo por não ter ido vê-la essa manhã, como de costume.

- Você não vai me perdoar? – ele fingiu um tom choroso.

Ela soltou o ar que guardava na boca, murchando as bochechas. Piscou, descruzou os braços, e postou-os na cintura, autoritariamente:

- Só se você me carregar!

Harry suspirou lentamente e, depois de alguns segundos, ofereceu os ombros para ela subir, o que Agatha aceitou prontamente. Algum tempo depois, quando ele já tinha encostado a porta e se encaminhava para a cozinha, Agatha, que começara a fazer seu passatempo favorito (fazer rolinhos no cabelo de Harry), perguntou com sua voz fininha:

- Por que você não apareceu hoje?

- Dormi demais...

- Por quê?

- Porque cheguei tarde ontem em casa...

- Que horas?

- Dá pra parar com o interrogatório?

- O que é inte'ogatório?

- Deixa pra lá... – ele suspirou, abaixando-se para que a cabeça dela não batesse no alto do batente da porta da cozinha. Sirius, parecendo emburrado, estava tentando espantar Pichitinho da manteigueira, porém, sem sucesso. – Olha quem veio visitar a gente, Sirius! – Harry exclamou assim que entrou na cozinha com Agatha.

O padrinho levantou os olhos, esquecendo momentaneamente a corujinha sapeca de Rony, e quando seus olhos focalizaram Agatha sobre os ombros de Harry, ele fez uma expressão de entendimento.

- Ah, sim... a "pequena notável"! – exclamou displicente, voltando sua atenção para a Pichitinho, que agora pulava sobre a geléia.

Agatha inchou como um balão. Seu rosto imediatamente ficou vermelho de fúria. Se havia uma coisa que ela detestava mais do que tudo na vida era darem pouca importância à sua presença. E se havia uma coisa que divertia Sirius imensamente, era provocar aquela garotinha.

Divertindo-se, como sempre fazia, com a situação, Harry tirou Agatha de seus ombros e sentou-a em uma cadeira. Ela era tão pequena, que seu nariz batia nas bordas da mesa e apenas seus olhos eram visíveis. Às vezes, Harry apanhava alguns de seus livros grossos de magia para que ela se sentasse sobre eles e não havia problema algum nisso, já que Agatha não sabia ler e engolia perfeitamente quando Harry dizia que aqueles eram seus livros de matemática, história... Mas, na maioria das vezes, ela pedia para que Harry a colocasse no seu colo, o que era um pouco difícil de recusar, já que ela geralmente fazia chantagem sentimental com ele, ou então ameaçava colocar o Mordedor atrás dele.

- O que é isso? – a menininha perguntou curiosa, apontando para Píchi, que agora corria pela mesa, voando às vezes, perseguida por um irritado Sirius. O bruxo parou assim que ouviu a voz fininha de Agatha e congelou, olhando para ela assustado, sem saber o que dizer. Agatha era trouxa, e ninguém ali queria que ela, ou qualquer outro habitante da Praia das Andorinhas ou de Freshpeach, descobrisse que Harry e Sirius eram bruxos.

Harry, que observava tudo por cima da porta da geladeira, de onde retirava agora aquele mesmo bolo de pêssego que a Sra. Prescott tinha lhe dado de presente de aniversário, segurou o riso e fechou a porta às suas costas. Sirius não sabia, mas Harry já tinha apresentado Edwiges à Agatha, e ela não tinha se importado, o que fazia com que Pichitinho não fosse um problema. 

- É uma coruja, Agatha. – o rapaz explicou, dando a volta por trás da menina e depositando o bolo sobre a mesa. Ele teve que novamente engolir o riso quando Sirius o encarou de olhos arregalados.

- Ahhhhh! Como a sua? – ela perguntou, ainda observando curiosa Píchi, que agora dava voltas em torno da cabeça de Sirius, que bufava, mas ainda mantinha os olhos em Harry.

- Isso, como a Edwiges. – Harry explicou, sentando-se no seu lugar e dando uma piscadela para Sirius, que finalmente entendeu qual era a do afilhado e voltou a se sentar, aliviado. Píchi começou a caminhar no meio da comida novamente.

- E ela também é sua?

Sirius tinha cruzado os braços, apenas observando a conversa de Harry e Agatha. Harry fazia muito esforço para não rir, e agora se ocupava em cortar um pedaço de bolo para a menina.

- Não, ela é de um amigo meu.

- Quem?

- Você não o conhece.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Rony.

- E ele está aqui?

- Não.

Sirius aproveitou a deixa quando Agatha estava recuperando o fôlego para lançar mais uma pergunta, virou-se para Harry e perguntou:

- Essa menina não tem o botão de "desliga", não?

Imediatamente, Agatha murchou e olhou feio para o padrinho de Harry, que sorriu como se tivesse conseguido uma grande vitória: calar a boca da menina. O.k., Harry tinha que admitir que fazer Agatha parar de falar um minuto não era uma tarefa fácil, mas Sirius também não precisava, todo dia, confrontar uma menininha de seis anos de idade.

- Ah, droga! – Sirius resmungou, tentando espantar Píchi com a mão, que agora voltara a fazer festa na manteigueira. – Já falei pra sair daí!

Como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, Agatha estendeu o minúsculo braço, fez um barulho esquisito com a língua entre os dentes, e em dois tempos, Píchi tinha pousado sobre um de seus dedinhos estendidos, ficando, milagrosamente, quieta. Harry e Sirius se entreolharam abobados. Agatha abriu um enorme sorriso vitorioso para Sirius, e o provocou:

- É tão fácil...

Harry tinha que admitir que aquela menininha tinha gênio, além de jeito com animais. Às vezes era um jeito um tanto brusco (Mordedor sabia bem disso), mas ela tinha um certo dom para lidar com animais. Hagrid gostaria de conhecê-la, ele pensou. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto, Harry imaginou aquela garotinha mais velha. Ele nem queria imaginar o que ela aprontaria com um gênio daqueles...

Sirius se virou embasbacado para Harry, enquanto Agatha ainda olhava vitoriosa para o homem, acariciando de leve as penas eriçadas de Píchi.

- Harry... você tá vendo... essa menina tá folgando comigo...

Harry gargalhou, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um prato com um generoso pedaço de bolo de pêssego – o favorito de Agatha – à frente dela.

- Vem dizer isso pra mim? Eu não me meto...

E Agatha sorriu com os dentes, enquanto cortava um grande pedaço do bolo com a colher e o engolia rapidamente, com gulodice.

- Amanhã não vou poder encontrá-la aqui na praia, Agatha.

Era uma manhã ensolarada e abafada de verão. Harry estava sentado na areia, somente usando uma bermuda, enquanto ao seu lado, Agatha montava alegremente um castelo de areia. O rapaz observava, ao longe, Sirius nadando no mar. Realmente ele tinha fôlego; já tinha dado uma volta inteira na praia e ainda não tinha parado para descanso.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou com sua voz fininha, observando Harry por cima do castelo disforme, parecendo extremamente desapontada.

- Vou sair cedo para... hum... resolver umas coisas...

- Que coisas?

- Coisas minhas.

Às vezes as perguntas insistentes de Agatha o irritavam. Porém, ao menos daquela vez, milagrosamente, ela tinha desistido de continuar a perguntar – talvez porque estivesse muito ocupada consertando uma parte do castelo que tinha desmoronado.

- 'Cê vai até Freshpeach? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos tensos em que esteve ocupada arrumando o castelo e resmungando para si mesma, enquanto Harry ainda observava o mar, pensativo.

- Não, eu vou mais longe...

- Hmmm... 

Harry olhou para a menina. Ela estava com aquele mesmo jeito de quando queria pedir alguma coisa, mas não sabia por onde começar. Não olhava para Harry, o que era um mal sinal – significava que era alguma coisa grande.

- Eupossoircomvocê?

- _Quê_?

Ela respirou fundo, começou a fazer círculos na areia com o dedinho, parecendo chateada e (o que era difícil), um pouco sem jeito.

- Posso... ir... com... você?

Harry voltou a olhar o mar, enquanto Agatha buscou seus olhos com ansiedade. Ele suspirou; não poderia atender aquele pedido... No dia seguinte, ele iria até o Ministério da Magia junto com Sirius para fazer seu teste de aparatação.

- Erm... acho que não, Agatha...

A menininha abaixou os olhos, desanimada. Harry olhou para ela penalizado; sabia o quanto ela sentia falta de passear. Os pais dela eram empregados da mansão dos Kendals e bem pobres, o que reduzia imensamente suas oportunidades de visitar outros lugares que não fossem a sua casa, o jardim dos Kendals e a Praia das Andorinhas. Depois que Harry chegou no lugar, esse roteiro passou a incluir a sua casa com Sirius também, mas ele imaginava o quanto deveria ser chato para uma criança como Agatha não sair nem ir para lugares diferentes. Ele sabia muito bem o que era isso. Quando era pequeno, sua vida se reduzia ao armário sob a escada na casa dos Dursleys, às vezes a casa que cheirava a gatos da Sra. Figg (e naquele época ele não fazia a mínima idéia de que a senhora fosse sua avó, o que aumentaria as chances de estar feliz se soubesse) ou então a escola. Harry olhou de esguelha para a menina, que tinha voltado a mexer no castelo de areia, mas sem muita animação.

- Olha, Agatha... amanhã realmente não vai dar para levar você, mas... quem sabe... eu não possa te levar para dar uma volta em Freshpeach semana que vem? Poderíamos comer alguns doces por lá...

O rosto dela se iluminou, e ela parou imediatamente de fazer o castelo para olhar para Harry com os olhinhos arregalados.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Se sua mãe deixar, claro.

Ela abriu um grande sorriso, pulou o castelo de areia, pisando em cima dele sem se importar, e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Harry. O rapaz ficava um pouco desconcertado quando ela fazia isso, mas não reclamou. Sentia-se bem de fazer aquela garotinha feliz. Lembrava da sua própria infância e ficava imaginando que teria sido legal ter um amigo quando era mais novo... Mas não tinha do que reclamar, tampouco; agora era mais velho e tinha amigos que sabia que gostavam dele e em quem podia confiar.

- Papai foi a Freshpeach ontem... – Agatha começou a falar animadamente, retomando sua tarefa de refazer o castelo desmontado. – Mas ele não me levou, foi para lá por causa de um trabalho para os patrões...

- Hum... – Harry se limitou a dizer, voltando novamente sua atenção para o mar, onde podia ver Sirius, ao longe, nadando.

- Eu ouvi eles conversando de noite... mamãe e papai... – Agatha disse em um sussurro.

Harry se virou para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas com um quê de repreensão.

- Não deveria escutar atrás das portas! É feio!

Obviamente, ele omitiu a parte que dizia que ele, costumeiramente, fazia isso para saber segredos que não queriam lhe contar em Hogwarts ou em outros lugares.

- Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta! – ela falou com dignidade e ligeiramente brava com Harry. – Eu estava na sala quando eles falaram! Só que... eles achavam que eu estava dormindo... – ela falou tão baixo a frase seguinte, que quase foi preciso fazer leitura labial para Harry entender o que ela queria dizer. - ...mas eu não estava.

Ele sorriu pelo canto da boca, mas rapidamente fechou a cara, como se o que ela tivesse dito fosse algo muito reprovável. Harry tinha se lembrado de uma ocasião que tinha feito a mesma coisa, só que fora na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

- Papai disse que viu gente esquisita em Freshpeach... – Agatha continuou, ainda sussurrando, seus olhos arregalados. – Gente... como foi que ele disse mesmo? – ela pensou por alguns instantes, parecendo aborrecida de ter esquecido a palavra. Alguns segundos depois ela deu um sobressalto, sorrindo. – _Suspeitos!_ Foi o que ele disse...

Aquilo poderia ter sido encarado como algo bem rotineiro para Harry se não fosse pelo jeito com que Agatha dissera aquelas palavras – _gente esquisita... suspeita..._ Harry encarou-a profundamente, enquanto a menina olhava satisfeita para ele, como se estivesse adorando a atenção que o rapaz estava dando para o assunto. Mas aquilo tinha despertado na cabeça de Harry uma lembrança... "_gente esquisita"_ era o exatamente o mesmo termo que tio Válter costumava utilizar para se referir a bruxos.

- E o seu pai disse mais alguma coisa sobre essas pessoas?

- Ahhhhh, disse sim! – Agatha falou, feliz por Harry estar interessado. – Ele disse... – ela começou a sussurrar novamente. - ...que essas pessoas usavam roupas estranhas... compridas e pretas... e... tinham... gravetos nas mãos!

Ela finalizou teatralmente, cruzando os braços e olhando para Harry com os olhinhos tão arregalados que pareciam que saltariam das órbitas. Parecia extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma por ter feito essa descoberta.

- Estranho, né? Mamãe sugeriu que eles poderiam ser... hum, como ela disse? Pre... ah, não era isso! – ela fez um gesto brusco, como se estivesse espantando algo no ar. – Ah, como pessoas que cortam árvores, entende? Podem querer cortar os pessegueiros!

Harry riria da maluquice que Agatha tinha dito se não estivesse mais preocupado com outra coisa; pela descrição da menina, haviam bruxos em Freshpeach. E, pelo que Harry sabia, ele e Sirius eram os únicos bruxos em raios de quilômetros. E o mais esquisito, era que _esses bruxos_ não estavam preocupados com a discrição perto dos trouxas. Usavam, pelo que deduziu através das palavras de Agatha, vestes normais de bruxos e empunhavam as varinhas...

- Hmmm... – Agatha falou sonhadoramente, voltando a mexer no castelo. – _Sinistro..._ palavra legal.

- É... – Harry concordou, voltando a observar o mar imerso em pensamentos. Realmente sinistro...

O edifício de vidro escuro do Ministério da Magia não refletia a luz cintilante do sol quando Sirius parou o carro. Harry suspirou; quanto mais se aproximavam do lugar, com mais força revirava o seu estômago. Só esperava que o tal teste de aparatação não fosse tão horrível quanto os gêmeos disseram para Rony.

- Você vai ficar sentado aí o dia inteiro?

- Anh, o quê? – Harry disse distraído, finalmente percebendo que Sirius estava falando com ele. – Erm... não...

Sirius deu um sorrisinho irritante e saiu do carro, acompanhado de Harry.

Quando Harry e o padrinho cruzaram as portas de vidro, eles entraram em um aposento grande e ricamente decorado. Harry se lembrava de ter estado ali apenas uma única vez, um ano antes, na ocasião do julgamento de Sirius. Daquela vez, Harry estava acompanhado de Remo Lupin, e os dois foram testemunhas no julgamento do padrinho de Harry que, felizmente, foi absolvido das acusações injustas que o colocaram em Azkaban, a prisão dos bruxos, por doze longos anos.

Diferente da outra vez que Harry esteve naquele lugar, ele não estava cheio de jornalistas e fotógrafos, tampouco aquele monte de pessoas importantes que tinham vindo ser jurados no julgamento de Sirius. Os sofás vermelhos de veludo estavam ocupados por bruxos que conversavam ou que liam o _Profeta Diário._ Já outros se encaminhavam apressados para o elevador ou para as várias lareiras que ficavam pela sala, de onde apareciam bruxos que usavam o transporte pela via de Flu. 

Os vários quadros de bruxos famosos nas paredes observavam tudo ao redor. Harry reparou em um quadro de um bruxo velho e franzino, com cabelos quase tão despenteados quanto os do rapaz. O velho sorriu para ele, deu uma piscadela, e depois sumiu do quadro, mas não reapareceu nos quadros do lado, como as pinturas de Hogwarts costumavam fazer. Harry teve vontade de se aproximar do quadro para poder ler a legenda dele, mas Sirius o puxou pela manga da camisa.

Algumas pessoas cumprimentavam Sirius com a cabeça, enquanto que outros apenas olhavam curiosos para ele e Harry. Um bruxo de pele macilenta e expressão pesarosa cumprimentou Sirius e disse num tom baixo e profundo:

- Aproveitando as férias, Black?

- Não são exatamente férias, Bode, mas sim... estou aproveitando... – Sirius falou em um tom jovial, sorrindo. – Mas parece que você está precisando bastante de férias... – ele completou, examinando o homem, que apenas murmurou "tenha um bom dia" em um tom sepulcral de total reprovação, afastando-se em seguida.

Harry olhou intrigado para o padrinho, esquecendo por um segundo a reviravolta no seu estômago.

- Quem era ele?

- Broderico Bode. – Sirius respondeu automaticamente e só depois notou a expressão interrogativa do afilhado; suspirou e baixou a voz. – Trabalha comigo.

- Anh...

Eles se encaminharam até um balcão no fundo da sala, onde uma moça jovem, que Harry lembrava vagamente como sendo a recepcionista, lia distraidamente o "Semanário das Bruxas".

- Com licença... – Sirius falou, assim que ele e Harry se aproximaram do balcão. A moça, que estava escondida atrás da revista, pareceu não escutar. 

- Não acredito... – ela murmurou por detrás da revista.

– Erm... ei! – o padrinho disse mais alto. A moça saiu de trás da revista, revelando um rosto arredondado, cheio de sardas, e cabelos louros e espessos. Ela encarou Sirius com os olhos arregalados.

- Ele vai se casar, você acredita?

- Quê? – Sirius perguntou sem entender, e Harry começou a ter vontade de rir.

- É, eu também não acredito! – ela exclamou indignada, jogando a revista de lado e claramente entendendo o "quê" de Sirius como referente ao que ela falava. – Ralf Bennett, aquele verdadeiro _pão_, casando! Isso deveria ser proibido, onde já se viu? É um crime!

Harry teve que colocar os nós dos dedos dentro da boca para sufocar o riso. Sirius olhava totalmente desolado para a moça e dava a impressão de que ele cogitava seriamente a possibilidade de enterrar a edição do Semanário das Bruxas na boca dela para que ela parasse de falar. Provavelmente Sirius se controlou, porque apenas respirou fundo e disse em um tom profundamente irritado:

- Não estamos interessados no casamento do vocalista dos "Gárgulas Negros", só queremos ir para o teste de aparatação do meu afilhado. Você pode fazer o favor de checar na lista?

A moça, ao invés de ficar envergonhada, apenas sorriu e murmurou baixinho "Aquela aproveitadora que vai se casar com o Ralf deveria ir para Azkaban!", enquanto procurava algo no meio dos seus papéis bagunçados. Sirius tamborilou os dedos no balcão, claramente impaciente. Ele olhou para Harry, que ainda sufocava o riso, e deu de ombros.

- Quem vai fazer o teste? – a moça perguntou, depois de finalmente encontrar a tal lista.

- Meu afilhado, já disse!

- E o seu afilhado tem nome? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

Sirius bufou exasperado.

- Harry Potter. – ele rosnou aborrecido.

Os olhos da recepcionista se arregalaram mais ainda do que quando ela descobriu que o vocalista da tal banda iria se casar.

- _Harry Potter?_ – ela murmurou, virando o pescoço tão rápido para encarar Harry que ele fez um barulho de estalo. Isso pareceu não incomodá-la, porque ela continuou observando, boquiaberta, a cicatriz dele, e Harry achatou com força a franja na testa.

- Apenas cheque a lista! – Sirius resmungou, e a moça voltou seus olhos rapidamente para o papel, ainda olhando de esguelha para Harry às vezes.

- Hum. – ela resmungou. – Aqui está o nome dele... Nono andar, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. O teste começa às nove.

- Obrigado. – Sirius falou, mas a moça os deteve antes que fossem embora.

- E você?

- Eu estou acompanhando-o. – Sirius respondeu mais aborrecido do que nunca, indicando Harry.

- Nome? – ela perguntou, posicionando a pena sobre o papel.

- É realmente necessário? – a expressão dela revelava que sim. Sirius revirou os olhos. – Sirius Black.

Novamente, os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela assobiou.

- É bem bonito para um ex-fugitivo de Azkaban...

O elogiou pareceu desfazer o mau humor de Sirius, que sorria presunçoso assim que ele e Harry adentraram no elevador, acompanhados por uma bruxa velha de nariz adunco e um bruxo jovem, que não parava de ficar encarando Harry como se quisesse constatar que estava vendo direito.

O elevador parou no segundo andar "Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas", onde a bruxa saiu. Quando o elevador parou novamente no sétimo andar "Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos", o jovem perguntou antes de sair, ainda observando Harry:

- Você é mesmo Harry Potter?

- Ele é, agora vá andando. – Sirius respondeu rapidamente, antes que Harry pudesse se pronunciar.

O jovem deixou cair o queixo, mas saiu do elevador. Quando a porta se fechou novamente, Sirius se virou para o afilhado, que achatava novamente a franja na testa.

- Que saco, hein?

- Já estou acostumado.

O elevador parou no nono andar, e os dois saíram.

Entraram numa sala grande, menor do que a da recepção e bem menos decorada. Havia um balcão no canto da sala, parecido com aquele onde estava a moça faladeira da recepção. Um bruxo alto, corpulento e negro, riscava um pergaminho grande. Vassouras em miniatura voavam ao seu redor. Quando Sirius se aproximou, o bruxo levantou os olhos, encarou Harry por um segundo, e falou antes mesmo que Sirius abrisse a boca:

- Teste de aparatação, hein? Última sala do corredor.

Sirius agradeceu com um gesto da cabeça, e ele e Harry saíram pelo corredor que ficava à esquerda. Nas paredes havia quadros de, na maioria, jogadores de quadribol, ou bruxos famosos por feitos na área de Transporte Mágico. Harry achou interessante um que retratava o Nôitibus Andante, que corria e batia descontrolado na moldura do quadro.

Depois de passarem por muitas portas, eles chegaram na última, onde estava escrito em letras douradas "Centro de Testes de Aparatação". Harry começou novamente a sentir aquela reviravolta na boca do estômago; era ruim não ter a mínima idéia do que o esperava. Sirius o encarou com um olhar divertido, postando a mão na maçaneta.

- Não precisa ficar nervoso.

- Eu não estou nervoso. – Harry respondeu rápido.

Sirius riu e abriu a porta. Entraram, dessa vez, numa sala pequena, cheia de jovens e alguns poucos adultos. Harry viu vários rostos conhecidos seus de Hogwarts e acenou para aqueles com os quais falava na escola. Ele procurou ao redor para tentar achar Rony, mas foi Sirius que o cutucou e indicou o amigo de Harry com a cabeça.

Rony, se isso era possível, parecia ter crescido mais durante as férias e ter contraído mais sardas no rosto. Seus cabelos extremamente vermelhos – a marca de todos os Weasleys – se destacavam em um canto da sala. Ele estava sentado ao lado de um colega do mesmo ano que ele e Harry, Neville Longbottom, um garoto de rosto redondo e extremamente trapalhão. Rony também pareceu ver Harry e Sirius, porque acenou para eles.

- Pensei que não fosse vir mais! – Rony exclamou, assim que Harry se aproximou.

- Sirius se atrasou.

- Ei, não foi totalmente minha culpa! – o padrinho protestou, fazendo uma cara tão cômica que Neville riu, acompanhado de Harry e Rony. Ele resmungou e se virou para Rony. – Onde está seu pai?

- Ah, lá na sala dele... Sabe, não pôde ficar aqui comigo, muitas coisas pra fazer... Mas ele mandou te avisar que queria falar com você quando chegasse, Sirius.

- Anh, claro. – ele respondeu, fazendo uma expressão de entendimento. – Bem, então eu vou falar com ele. Harry, não fique nervoso com o teste, o.k.?

- Eu não estou nervoso! – Harry respondeu emburrado. Novamente, Rony e Neville riram.

- Boa sorte pra vocês. – Sirius falou rindo e se afastou. 

Harry se sentou aborrecido ao lado de Rony no sofá. Neville se debruçou sobre o ruivo para falar com Harry.

- Ei, quer dizer que aquele era mesmo o seu padrinho, Sirius Black?

- Era sim... – Harry respondeu distraído.

- Wow! Ele parece ser legal...

- Ele é legal. – Rony interveio.

- Ele é maluco, mas é legal. – Harry corrigiu, fazendo Rony rir. Neville se encostou no sofá, suspirando.

- Queria que minha avó fosse assim... mas ela é durona, queria fazer o teste junto comigo, para ver como eu me saio... Não quero nem ver a cara dela quando eu for reprovado! – ele tapou o rosto com as mãos, desesperado.

- Besteira, você não vai ser reprovado. – Harry tentou consolá-lo.

- É claro, não vai dar tempo... – Neville suspirou. – Provavelmente quando me virem, vão dizer que é melhor eu nem fazer o teste, para o meu próprio bem...

- Ai, que drama! – Rony comentou, mas logo fez uma careta. – Não deve ser tão ruim... ou talvez... sei lá.

- Até você está nervoso! – Neville alfinetou. – Estava desfiando reclamações antes do Harry chegar!

- Nem vem, Rony, vai dizer que acreditou nos gêmeos!? – Harry perguntou, entrando na conversa.

- Acreditar não acreditei, mas depois veio o Percy e recomendou que eu deveria estudar... Sabe, ele já está quase me pirando com a história de que os monitores-chefes são escolhidos no sétimo ano, ele fica me pressionando! Então os gêmeos deram para ele um pouco de "Nugá Sangra Nariz" para que ele calasse a boca. Minha mãe ficou uma fera... Eu tentei perguntar para ela e para meu pai se o teste era mesmo tão complicado, mas eles disseram que era melhor não dizerem nada...

- Ah... – Harry suspirou tristemente. – Sirius também não estava muito a fim de me dizer qualquer coisa que valesse a pena.

- Minha avó fez questão de lembrar que eu estava sendo ridículo perguntando tantas vezes sobre o exame e ameaçou me mandar para cama sem jantar ontem à noite... – Neville comentou mais triste do que Harry, que logo notou que não tinha do que reclamar.

Rony teve a brilhante idéia de mudar de assunto, e dessa forma os três começaram a comentar sobre o que estavam fazendo nas férias de verão. Neville não tinha muito o que dizer, e só se empolgou na hora de contar que tinha ganho uma planta exótica no seu aniversário (a matéria favorita dele era Herbologia). Rony falou com tristeza que, agora, seus pais tinham convidado os pais de Hermione para jantarem na Toca, e que a única coisa boa disso seria que a garota ficaria na casa dele o resto do verão. Dessa vez ele não reforçou o convite para que Harry passasse uns dias lá, pois logo entendeu que não adiantaria. Para alívio de Harry, Rony parecia se policiar para não mencionar Gina nas conversas. Neville e Rony pareceram bem entusiasmados quando Harry começou a narrar suas férias na casa de praia com Sirius e, bem na hora que Rony perguntou o que ele tinha feito no dia do seu aniversário, Neville fungou tão alto que os dois pararam para olhá-lo.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou aborrecido, virando-se para o garoto.

- Olhem para a porta. – Neville disse em tom de enterro.

Harry e Rony viraram rapidamente a cabeça e, juntos, fizeram caretas de nojo. Adentrava na sala a pessoa que os três menos gostavam em Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. Os dois conversaram na porta por alguns instantes, mas logo o Sr. Malfoy se despediu do filho, aparentando um ar de urgência. Harry ficou imaginando se ele não teria um "agradável" compromisso com seu mestre; ele sabia que Lúcio Malfoy era um dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, mas devido aos seus bons relacionamentos, o Sr. Malfoy ainda não tinha conseguido ser pego. Depois do pai sair, Draco pareceu enxergar, infelizmente, Harry, Rony e Neville sentados em um canto.

- Eu não acredito que ele tá vindo pra cá... – Rony rosnou entredentes. – Esse nojento não se enxerga?

- Que tal se fingirmos que ele não existe? – Harry sugeriu.

- É o que eu vou fazer! – Neville retrucou, rapidamente apanhando um exemplar da primeira revista que viu pela frente – "_O Pasquim" _– e começando a fingir que estava lendo-a. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, os dois pensando rápido em algo para conversarem, mas não foram rápidos o suficiente.

- Ora, ora... o que fazem os três maiores fracassados de Hogwarts aqui? – Draco Malfoy perguntou, usando aquele seu típico tom arrastado irritante. – Ué, Longbottom... – ele se virou para Neville. – Não pensei que deixassem palermas como você fazerem esse teste, o pessoal do Ministério já separou as pás para recolherem o que sobrar de você depois de tentar aparatar?

Neville continuou a fingir que lia _O Pasquim_ bravamente, mas não era difícil perceber que ele tinha escutado e entendido o que Malfoy dissera; o exemplar da revista tremia entre seus dedos. Draco se virou para Harry:

- Deveria ser proibido pessoas com a cabeça rachada como você fazerem o teste, Potter. Pode ser perigoso você se fragmentar ainda mais, mas acho que não seria uma grande perda. Eu ficaria bem feliz se isso acontecesse...

- Diz aí, Malfoy... – Harry não suportou mais ficar calado. – Quantos galeões seu pai pagou para você passar no teste? Porque eu não acredito que permitam gente com tanta titica no cérebro tentarem aparatar. Pode ser perigoso para a população, de repente um pedaço do seu ego pode matar criancinhas no meio da rua...

Malfoy ignorou o comentário, mas Harry viu com satisfação que o seu rosto pálido assumira um tom ligeiramente avermelhado. Ele se virou para Rony; parecia que tinha preparado um desaforo para cada um dos três ali.

- Fico surpreso que a Granger não esteja aqui com você, Weasley. Você só consegue fazer as coisas quando ela está por perto, não é? – ele provocou. – Mas aposto que aquela sangue-ruim deva estar por aí, pronta para recolher seus pedacinhos depois do teste, não é?

Rony se levantou de um ímpeto, e rapidamente Harry e Neville se levantaram depois dele, postando as mãos nos ombros do rapaz. Não era uma boa idéia começar a brigar dentro do Ministério da Magia, em um lugar público cheio de testemunhas, mesmo que Malfoy merecesse apanhar. O loiro deu um sorrisinho debochado para os três, mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, uma bruxa baixinha e magrinha, de cabelos extremamente curtos e pretos, usando óculos fundo de garrafa, saiu de uma porta e disse com uma voz aguda, em um tom formal:

- Peço que todos os jovens que vieram fazer o teste me acompanhem até a sala ao lado.

Malfoy ainda lançou um olhar de desprezo para Harry, Rony e Neville antes de ser um dos primeiros a cruzar a porta atrás da bruxa baixinha. Harry e Neville ainda continuaram com as mãos nos ombros de Rony, só por precaução, e os três cruzaram a porta seguindo uma dupla de garotas nervosas, que Harry reconheceu como sendo da Corvinal.

A sala que entraram era grande e alta, mas não tão ricamente decorada como as outras. Suas paredes eram lisas, sem janelas, e só tinham cartazes explicando o que acontecia com bruxos que tentavam aparatar sozinhos, mostrando fotos de pessoas que foram encontradas em pedaços. Era um tanto... enojante, portanto Harry desviou o olhar. Um grande cartaz, escrito em letras douradas, dizia: 

__

"Aparatar com acompanhamento especializado é garantia de não perder partes do corpo depois."

Harry viu os olhos de Neville se esbugalharem depois disso, e o garoto olhou para si mesmo por alguns instantes, como se estivesse vendo-se pela última vez inteiro. A bruxa de óculos fundo de garrafa se posicionou no fundo da sala, próxima à uma fileira de cinco mesas dispostas uma do lado da outra, onde haviam três bruxos e uma bruxa, os quatro sentados ao redor de uma mesa vaga, provavelmente onde se sentaria a bruxa baixinha. Todos eles aparentavam um aspecto jovial, diferente do da bruxa magra, que parecia ser a mais velha dentre eles. Os quatro encaravam os jovens quase tão curiosos quanto os jovens os encaravam. Juntando as mãos, a bruxa mais velha começou a falar, seus óculos refletindo fortemente a luz do ambiente.

- Bem-vindos ao seu teste de aparatação. Eu sou Penny Harper, a encarregada do Centro de Testes de...

Um dos bruxos, que parecia ser o mais jovem, espirrou. Seus olhos estavam quase fechados e seu nariz, extremamente vermelho. Tinha uma aparência um tanto doente, mas ainda assim animada. Ele acenou para a bruxa, que o encarava muito aborrecida, e murmurou:

- Desculpe, Penny... Esqueci de tomar minha po... poooo... – ele espirrou novamente, e alguns garotos do outro lado da sala riram baixinho. - ...poção... hoje de manhã...

E espirrou novamente, esfregando um lenço no nariz com força. A bruxa chamada Penny fez um ruído impaciente, e continuou, explicando quem era, reforçando os cuidados que se deveria ter quando se tentava aparatar, e que isso só poderia ser realizado com o acompanhamento de bruxos especializados, etecétera e etecétera... Harry sentiu sua atenção ir se esvaindo conforme ela falava, e seu estômago recomeçando a virar. Ele observou o rosto dos outros jovens e percebeu que não estava muito diferente da maioria deles; Rony parecia que engolira algo indigesto e começou a encarar os sapatos. Neville observava a tal Penny, mas parecia que não estava escutando absolutamente nada do que ela dizia. Do outro lado da sala, Malfoy estava um pouco mais pálido do que de costume, e Harry se sentiu mais animado de ver que ele estava com medo do teste.

Depois de um falatório interminável, interrompido ocasionalmente por um ou outro espirro do bruxo de nariz vermelho, mas que durou quinze minutos exatos (Harry não parava de olhar o relógio todo o tempo), Penny Harper mandou que todos os jovens se sentassem em cadeiras no fundo da sala, enquanto ela ia chamando os nomes de cada um para que fossem examinados pelos bruxos das mesas. Eram cinco jovens de cada vez e, pelo que Harry observou enquanto esperava, eles eram primeiramente interrogados, enquanto os bruxos escreviam freneticamente em pranchetas, para depois começarem com a prática. Ouviram-se vários _"craques"_ quando os garotos começavam a tentar aparatar, no começo, apenas sumindo e reaparecendo nas próprias cadeiras onde estavam antes. No fim do teste, os bruxos aparentemente os mandavam aparatar para outra sala, já que os jovens sumiam e não apareciam mais.

Neville foi o primeiro dos três a ser chamado, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos nas cadeiras. Nenhum dos dois estava com muita vontade de falar. Eles observaram o colega se levantar, caminhando indeciso. Ele fez o teste com a tal bruxa Penny, que parecia aterrorizá-lo cada vez mais. Harry desejou não ter que fazer o teste com ela. Apesar de Neville estar indo bem (pelo menos ele e Rony não acharam que faltava nada nele quando ele sumiu e reapareceu), o teste dele demorou mais um pouco, de modo que Malfoy também foi chamado e fez o teste com a outra bruxa, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Neville ao se sentar do lado dele. Felizmente para o garoto, ele não precisou ficar perto de Malfoy por muito tempo, porque cinco minutos depois o seu teste acabou.

Quando "Potter, Harry" foi chamado, Harry se levantou e não escutou direito quando Rony lhe murmurou um "boa sorte". Ele estava nervoso demais para notar os olhares curiosos que algumas pessoas lhe lançaram. Quando ele se aproximou das mesas, viu Malfoy, sentado duas mesas ao seu lado, fazendo uma careta de concentração, enquanto a bruxa à sua frente murmurava palavras de encorajamento. Harry, por um segundo, teve o desejo malicioso de que Malfoy se fragmentasse e perdesse seu ego em algum lugar depois de aparatar. Aquele mesmo bruxo resfriado que espirrou tantas vezes no meio do discurso de Penny Harper, acenou para ele e chamou-o para que se sentasse na sua mesa.

- E en... en... – ele espirrou bem em cima de Harry quando ele se sentou à sua frente. – Sinto muito... – murmurou, novamente esfregando o lenço no nariz que parecia ficar mais vermelho a cada segundo. – Então você é mesmo Harry Potter?

Harry suspirou e achatou pela milésima vez naquele dia a franja na testa.

- Sou.

O bruxo ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos com seus olhos lacrimejantes. Depois pareceu notar que Harry estava se enervando com aquilo, pois voltou rapidamente seus olhos para um pergaminho à sua frente, molhou uma pena num tinteiro, espirrou em cima do pergaminho, fazendo com que algumas gotas de tinta o manchassem, e por último esfregou com energia o nariz vermelho.

- Qual o seu nome completo? – ele perguntou com a voz anasalada.

- Harry Tiago Potter.

- O.k., Harry... – ele olhou ansioso para o rapaz. – Posso te chamar assim? – Harry assentiu, dando de ombros. – Meu nome é Ray... Ray... – ele espirrou novamente. – Raymond! E eu serei o seu supervisionador. Farei algumas perguntas, e gostaria que fo... fooooo... – outro espirro. - ...fosse o mais sincero possível, beleza?

Harry assentiu novamente, suprimindo o riso. Parecia que tinha pego o bruxo mais cômico para ser seu supervisionador. Só isso já fez a dor no seu estômago melhorar sensivelmente, mas o que o fez ficar imensamente animado foi o que aconteceu a seguir.

Raymond tinha apenas aberto a boca para começar as perguntas, quando soou um grito na sala. Todas as cabeças rapidamente se viraram para ver o que tinha acontecido, e Harry ouviu a gargalhada de Rony no fundo da sala.

Fora Draco Malfoy que gritara. Quando Harry olhou para ele, não pôde sufocar seu riso dessa vez. Parece que, após aparatar, Malfoy tinha perdido um pedaço do seu corpo, e não poderia ser algo mais cômico. Ele tinha ficado careca.

- Onde estão meus cabelos? – gritou histérico para a bruxa à sua frente, que parecia dividida entre o susto e o riso. – O que você fez com eles?

- Não fui eu! – ela reclamou, seus lábios tremendo por tentar não rir. – Foi você! Eu falei para se concentrar!

- Tsk, tsk... – Raymond murmurou, virando para Harry. – É isso que acontece quando não se segue direiiiii... diiii... – espirro. - ...direitinho as orientações...

A bruxa chamada Penny se levantou e tomou o lugar da supervisionadora de Malfoy, tentando explicar pacientemente o que tinha acontecido para um Draco totalmente histérico. Harry ainda ouvia Rony lá atrás tentando controlar as gargalhadas. Ele tinha que se lembrar de espalhar aquilo por toda Hogwarts quando recomeçasse o ano letivo; desejou ter uma câmera fotográfica igual à de Colin Creevey para registrar aquele doce momento. Raymond chamou sua atenção com uma pergunta:

- Muito bem, o que você mais gosta de fazer, Harry?

Cada pergunta era mais esquisita do que a outra, e Harry simplesmente não conseguia entender como elas poderiam ajudá-lo para aparatar. Raymond anotava tudo com cuidado, mas o pergaminho estava cada vez mais molhado por causa dos constantes espirros. Harry se surpreenderia se também não apanhasse um resfriado depois de tantos espirros que Raymond soltou em cima dele. Depois de preencher um extenso questionário, Raymond levantou seus olhos para Harry e começou a explicar:

- Muito bem, Harry, agora que eu já conheço um pouco de você poderei te ajudar a aparatar. Não é difíiiii... diiii... – Harry se desviou bem em tempo de um espirro que o atingiria no rosto. - ...difícil. Aparatar é apenas um tru... truuuu... atchim! Truque. Primeiro, quero que feche os olhos.

Harry respirou fundo e, antes de obedecer, viu pelo canto dos olhos Rony se sentar ao seu lado para começar o teste.

- Tente se concentraaaaaaaa.... – espirro. – Concentrar na minha voz, Harry...

O rapaz tentou ignorar os ruídos da sala, a voz histérica de Malfoy, que parecia ainda não ter recuperado os cabelos, e as perguntas que o supervisionador de Rony lhe lançava ao seu lado. Era complicado, mas ele tentou apenas ouvir a voz de Raymond e seus espirros.

- Esvazie sua cabeça de pensameeeee... atchim! Pensamentos...

Harry tentou apagar da cabeça a careca reluzente de Malfoy, mas sorriu ao lembrar o seu cocuruto mais pálido do que seu rosto. Ficou imaginando como seria engraçado se Malfoy tivesse que aparecer dessa forma em Hogwarts. A voz de Raymond soou, pela primeira vez, repreensiva.

- Você não está se concentrando, Harry!

- Desculpe...

Ele se forçou a esquecer Malfoy e sua careca, e voltar seus pensamentos para a voz de Raymond.

- Você me disse que gosta de jogar quadribol, de voar... Imagine-se voando, Harry... com a sua vassoura...

Harry lembrou de como era boa a sensação de voar sobre sua Firebolt e imaginou, com um sorriso, o campo de quadribol de Hogwarts. 

- Sinta o veeeeee... – espirro. – Vento no rosto...

Raymond não precisava instrui-lo a isso. Harry sabia exatamente como era voar.

- Agora imagine que está sem a vassoura, mas continua voando...

Era esquisito, mas Harry tentou fazer o que ele pedira.

- Imagine que seu corpo é apenas carregado pelo vento...

Dessa vez, Raymond deu mais um tempo para Harry, e ele passou pelo menos um minuto apenas imaginando aquela cena.

- Agora abra os olhos e pense nessa sala! – Raymond disse rapidamente, fazendo um estalo com os dedos.

__

Craque.

Assim que Harry abriu os olhos, ele não viu mais o nariz vermelho de Raymond ou ouviu sua voz entrecortada por espirros. Mas isso durou apenas um segundo. Ele sentiu como se seu estômago estivesse revirando horrivelmente e teve vontade de vomitar. Sentiu, por milésimos de segundo, como se todo o seu corpo tivesse se dividido em minúsculos pedacinhos. _Craque._ Com um sobressalto, ele novamente sentiu o assento da cadeira dura e viu o nariz extremamente vermelho de Raymond.

Ele espirrou para o lado, acertando acidentalmente o supervisionador de Rony, e murmurou um "desculpe", voltando-se novamente para Harry, que sentiu o olhar de Rony sobre si. Harry colocou a mão na boca para não vomitar; sentia-se totalmente enjoado, e rezou para que Rony não estivesse lhe encarando porque faltasse alguma parte do seu corpo.

- O que foi? – Raymond perguntou com um grande sorriso.

- Estou enjoado... – Harry murmurou, temendo abrir demais a boca. Ele escutou o supervisionador de Rony lhe chamar a atenção e voltar com as perguntas.

- Isso acontece às vezes... – Raymond disse, ainda sorrindo, e conjurou um copo d'água, que ofereceu para Harry. – Apenas beba um pouco, respire fundo, e logo vai estar bem.

Devagar, Harry começou a beber a água, perguntando-se porque Raymond não parava de sorrir. Será que ele tinha perdido os cabelos como Malfoy? Quando levantou os olhos e encarou o bruxo, foi que notou que ele estava embaçado.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou emburrado, depositando o copo sobre a mesa.

- Quando você estava voando, na sua imaginação... – ele parou por um instante, para espirrar. – Você estava usando óculos? – ele completou, limpando novamente o nariz.

- Não sei... – Harry falou sem entender. – Não dei muita importância a isso. – foi então que notou que algo estava faltando. Levou a mão aos olhos e percebeu porque Raymond estava embaçado; ele tinha perdido os óculos enquanto aparatava.

Harry não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de susto, mas Raymond apenas deu um risinho.

- O que eu faço agora?

- Não precisa se preocupar... – Raymond disse, como se tudo fosse muito simples. – Você só precisa aparatar de novo.

- De novo? – Harry perguntou, sentindo o estômago revirar mais uma vez. Ele não tinha gostado muito da sensação de aparatar. – Mas como eu devo fazer?

- Apenas imagine aquela mesma cena de antes, mas agora lembre-se que está usando óculos!

- Você não pode me dar novamente as instruções?

- Não. – Raymond respondeu severamente. – Você tem que fazer sozinho.

- Sempre vai ser assim?

- Assim como?

- Vou ter que imaginar isso sempre?

- Sim, a diferença é que quando abrir os olhos deve pensar no lugar onde quer aparecer. Por exemplo, dessa vez eu pedi para você pensar nesta sala, mas das próximas vezes você pode pensar na sala ao lado... na recepção do prédio... ou até mesmo na sua casa, entendeu o processo?

- Mas eu sempre vou ter que demorar todo esse tempo imaginando a cena?

- Não... com o tempo você vai se acostumar e as coisas vão ser au.. auuu... atchim! Automáticas. – ele esfregou o nariz. – Vamos, tente de novo.

Harry fechou os olhos, novamente imaginando a cena, com os óculos nela, e tentando esquecer a sensação horrível no estômago. _Craque._ Ele sumiu e reapareceu na frente de Raymond novamente, só que ele não estava mais embaçado. Levou a mão aos olhos e sentiu as lentes no rosto. Raymond sorriu.

- Você aprende rápido, Harry. Agora você só precisa aparatar para a sala ao lado e ficar treinando lá um tempo. Depois volte para a sala de recepção e espere o resultado. Foi bom conversar com você.

- Erm... você... pode me fazer... um favor?

Raymond limpou o nariz de novo e olhou intrigado para Harry.

- Eu quero mais um copo d'água! – Harry tapou a boca, e Raymond riu.

Certo, aparatar não era bem confortável, e Harry esperava definitivamente que a sensação de enjôo passasse com o tempo. Mas até que era divertido desaparecer e reaparecer em outro lugar. Na próxima sala onde Harry desaparatou, ele encontrou Neville, e os dois ficaram treinando mais um pouco até que Rony aparecesse bem ao lado de Neville desajeitadamente, fazendo com que o garoto perdesse o equilíbrio e os dois caíssem.

Depois de aparatar e desaparatar várias vezes, os três foram para a sala da recepção, onde esperaram os resultados. Malfoy apareceu um pouco depois, já com os cabelos recuperados, mas parecendo extremamente irritado. Harry e Rony, bem como Neville, que ouvira a história em primeira mão pelos colegas, riram com gosto quando Malfoy apareceu na sala, resmungando para si mesmo.

O resultado do teste saiu perto do meio-dia, e Harry, Rony e Neville ganharam certificados que permitiam que eles aparatassem livremente dali em diante. Os garotos ficaram satisfeitos quando descobriram que Malfoy teria que voltar no dia seguinte para um novo teste, e os três seguiram dali para a lanchonete do Ministério, onde se encontrariam com Sirius e o Sr. Weasley, comentando o que pensavam antes de aparatar.

- Poxa, eu gostei do que você pensa, Harry! – Rony falou animado, depois que Harry contou exatamente o que imaginava. – O bruxo que estava me supervisionando cogitou que eu imaginasse voar também, mas desistiu.

- O que você imagina, Rony? – Neville perguntou curioso.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram imediatamente vermelhas e ele abaixou os olhos, murmurando.

- Eu... penso... em... Hermione...

Harry e Neville trocaram olhares marotos e desataram a rir, o que fez Rony ficar emburrado com os dois pelos próximos cinco minutos. Neville passou esse tempo contando a Harry que se imaginava cuidando de plantas mágicas nas estufas de Hogwarts.

Eles almoçaram juntos na lanchonete, contando a Sirius e o Sr. Weasley sobre o teste. A Sra. Longbottom apareceu na lanchonete esbaforida em torno da uma da tarde, ralhando com Neville por tê-la deixado esperando. Foi só então que ele se lembrou que tinha esquecido que encontraria a avó na recepção do Ministério.

Rony passou o resto do almoço contando a Harry em detalhes como foi o jantar na casa de Hermione, o que fez Harry rir ainda mais do que a extensa carta que o amigo tinha lhe enviado. Quando Harry ia finalmente contar o que tinha acontecido no dia do seu aniversário, o Sr. Weasley disse que tinha que dar uma passadinha em casa, para deixar Rony lá. O garoto protestou, dizendo que queria ir aparatando, mas o Sr. Weasley argumentou que ele ainda não estava acostumado e poderia ser perigoso. Eles convidaram Harry e Sirius para uma visita, mas Harry recusou educadamente antes que Sirius dissessem "sim".

- Por que você não quis ir? – Sirius perguntou assim que os dois entraram no carro, Harry imensamente feliz pelo teste ter terminado.

- Eu estou cansado... – Harry mentiu. – Quero ir pra casa.

- Conta outra. – Sirius falou, dando a partida.

- Tá, é porque eu não quero ver a Gina, satisfeito?

Sirius fez um barulho ininteligível e por alguns minutos os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Você ainda gosta dela, Harry?

A pergunta foi tão direta, que Harry quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Ele olhou tonto para o padrinho.

- Como?

- Perguntei se ainda gosta dela. – ele repetiu, e seus olhos estavam estranhamente nostálgicos.

- Eu tenho raiva dela. – Harry respondeu bravo, cruzando os braços e passando a encarar a paisagem pela janela.

- Vamos fazer a pergunta de outro modo... – Sirius sondou. – Se você tivesse a oportunidade de beijá-la, faria isso?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes. Ainda se sentia machucado com o que Gina tinha feito.

- Não. – respondeu com orgulho.

- Certeza?

- Certeza.

- Hum... – Sirius fez uma expressão misteriosa, mas não disse mais nada.

Eles não falaram muito o resto da viagem, apenas em um momento quando Harry contou sobre a careca de Malfoy para o padrinho. Quando eles chegaram em Freshpeach, Harry lembrou de uma coisa ao ver uma velhinha vestida de preto entrar na igreja da praça.

- A Agatha me disse uma coisa estranha ontem...

- Aquela menina é estranha, Harry... – Sirius comentou. – Eu sempre te disse isso.

- Você implica com ela, isso sim!

Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que ela disse?

- Disse que o pai dela viu gente esquisita aqui em Freshpeach... gente com vestes negras e gravetos nas mãos.

Sirius freou o carro bruscamente e quase atropelou um cachorro que correu choramingando para longe do carro.

- O quê?

- É exatamente o que eu pensei! – Harry exclamou, feliz pelo padrinho ter entendido. – Seriam... _bruxos?_

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, parecendo refletir. Depois, deu a partida no carro novamente e fez um gesto negligente com a mão.

- Ela deve ter se enganado...

- Será? – Harry perguntou descrente.

- Os únicos bruxos aqui somos nós, Harry... Disso eu tenho certeza.

Mas Harry não conseguiu tirar da cabeça que o tom de voz do padrinho quando disse "Disso eu tenho certeza" não parecia muito firme.

__

Nota da autora: Lembram que eu lancei um desafio sobre a música que a Katherine tava cantando no capítulo dois? Pois bem, uma pessoa acertou :D Foi a Lolo, que descobri que também adora a banda. A resposta era "Falling In Love (Is So Hard On My Knees), do Aerosmith. :)

E eu também queria agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews aki: minhas miguxas Lolozinha e Any (adoro vcs!!!), Karol (valeu pelos elogios!), Ainsley Haines (tbm curto SdA!!!), Amanda (fico honrada q as minhas fics sejam as tuas preferidas ;) e a minha betinha e miga querida, Dekinha :)

Ahhh, e só mais uma coisinha... Vou viajar (Floripa, aqui vou eu! :D), portanto, as atualizações podem demorar mais do que já demoram... sorry... :(

Bjks mil e um!!! 


	4. A casa mal assombrada

Capítulo Quatro – A casa mal assombrada

Harry encostou a porta atrás de si. Estava em um conflito interno: continuar na praia ou vir comer? Seu estômago falou, ou melhor, roncou mais alto, e ele resolveu voltar para casa.

Sirius, que tinha saído junto com ele para uma caminhada, voltara mais cedo para preparar o almoço, o que era realmente preocupante. Harry considerou tentar almoçar na casa dos Prescotts, mas de qualquer maneira eles tinham ido fazer compras em Freshpeach. Agatha também tinha ido com eles, depois de insistir muito.

Quando Harry tocou o chão da sala com seus pés descalços e cheios de areia, ele arregalou os olhos para o que viu na sala. Sirius estava com o telefone na mão, gritando para ele; o problema era que ele estava gritando para o fone que escuta, e não o que fala. Harry suspirou, um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios.

- NÃO! ELE AINDA NÃO CHEGOU! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO?

__

"FALA MAIS ALTO!", alguém gritou do outro lado da linha, e dava a impressão de que Sirius e a tal pessoa competiam entre si. _"NÃO TÔ TE ESCUTANDO!!!"_

- Com licença... – Harry disse gentilmente, como se Sirius fosse uma criancinha, e arrancou o fone da mão dele. – Quer que eu resolva isso?

Sirius resmungou.

- Eu não vi você aí...

- Acabei de chegar. – ele agitou o fone do telefone, de onde continuavam a sair gritos. – Quem é?

- É pra você... – Sirius deu de ombros. – Mas não consegui identificar quem é, parece que a pessoa não está conseguindo me ouvir...

- Sério? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente. – Quem sabe você não está falando muito baixo?

Sirius imitou um rosnado e saiu de vista, subindo as escadas. Harry segurou o riso até ele desaparecer e depois encarou o fone. A pessoa do outro lado gritava tanto que ele vibrava. Harry teve uma noção de qual seria a única pessoa que faria uma coisa dessas.

- Alô? Rony?

__

"TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? OI! NÃO TÔ OUVINDO!!!"

"Ah, francamente!", Harry ouviu uma outra voz do outro lado. Uma exclamação veemente, o barulho de um empurrão, um palavrão, e novamente a voz, que falava (para alívio de Harry) em um tom normal. _"Oi, Harry, aqui é a Hermione!"_

Ela não precisava dizer que era ela. Bastou o "francamente" para que ele soubesse. Ele ouviu o som de alguém resmungando ao lado dela, provavelmente Rony.

- Percebi... Por que você não pegou o telefone antes?

__

"O Rony insistiu que queria falar com você... Agora vi que foi um erro tentar ensiná-lo a telefonar." Outro resmungo. _"Ah, Rony, por favor! Sossega!"_

Harry não conseguiu esconder o riso.

- Eu não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos.

__

"Pois é." Hermione respondeu calmamente, ainda tentando sobrepor sua voz aos resmungos constantes de Rony ao seu lado. _"O Rony te contou que os pais dele convidaram os meus para jantar aqui na Toca?"_ E sem esperar resposta: _"Nós viemos. E depois eu acabei ficando por aqui para o passar o fim das férias. Você não vai vir mesmo, não é?"_

- Não. – Harry disse categórico.

__

"Imaginei... Bem, talvez seja mesmo o melhor a fazer."

Um novo empurrão. Outra exclamação veemente, mas por parte de Hermione. A voz de Rony:

__

"SE VOCÊ VIER TRAGA TAMPÕES DE OUVIDO!"

Harry afastou o fone do ouvido.

- Rony...

__

"O QUÊ?"

- Acho que já preciso dos tampões... Não dá pra você falar um pouquinho mais baixo?

Risadas. _"Ah, fica quieta, Mione!"_ Mais risadas.

__

"Mas é mesmo uma pena que você não vai vir, Harry..." Rony continuou a falar. _"Sem chance, não é?"_

- Sem chance. – Harry respondeu, aliviado por Rony voltar a falar como uma pessoa normal e, ao mesmo tempo, ter entendido o que ele queria dizer.

__

"Bem, de qualquer maneira, as coisas estão quentes aqui... Todo dia temos uma nova discussão entre Percy e os gêmeos, e Percy sempre sai com alguma... digamos... seqüela. Gina parece que tá com TPM. Vive gritando comigo por qualquer besteira. Minha mãe diz que são os 'hormônios'... "

Outro resmungo. _"Sai pra lá, Rony!"_ Novamente Hermione no gancho.

__

"Não liga pra o que o Rony diz... A Gina anda estressada com os N.O.M.s dela, só isso... Ele é que é um insensível."

Harry desejou que os dois parassem de falar tanto na Gina. Ele imaginava muito bem tudo aquilo, afinal, Gina não pôde prestar os N.O.M.s dela durante as aulas por causa de sua internação no St. Mungos, e provavelmente estava estudando pra valer nas férias. Mas ele ficava satisfeito apenas em saber que todos os Weasleys estavam bem, não era necessário darem detalhes sobre Gina. Rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Mas, então, como foi o tal jantar das famílias?

Silêncio. Hermione teve um súbito ataque de tosse. _"O que ele falou?"_ Silêncio novamente. _"Ah, passa esse felitone pra mim, Mione!"_

"Sou eu de novo, Harry." Rony disse desnecessariamente.

- Eu notei. Mas vocês poderiam parar com isso? Estou ficando tonto.

__

"O que você perguntou, afinal?"

Hermione tossiu mais do outro lado da linha.

- Perguntei sobre o tal jantar das famílias.

__

"O QUÊ?!"

- Não precisa voltar a gritar, Rony...

__

"Não toque nesse assunto!" Ele sussurrou. _"Ainda não nos recuperamos... entende?"_

Harry achou aquilo mais esquisito que o normal.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

__

"Não faça perguntas. Nós te contaremos tudo... quando estivermos mais..." ele pigarreou. _"...acostumados com a idéia..."_

Definitivamente, aquilo era estranho, mas Harry não comentou mais nada em respeito aos amigos. E então, houve um grande estrondo do outro lado da linha; gritos histéricos. Harry captou algumas frases:

__

"...COMPLETAMENTE IRRESPONSÁVEIS!!!"

"SAIAM... CIMA... MIM!!!"

"CALEM A BOCA! ...ESTUDAR!"

- O que tá acontecendo aí?

__

"Ah, droga! Espera um pouco, Harry."

Harry olhou para o gancho. Aquilo era insano. Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione.

__

"Oi, Harry. Sou eu de novo."

- Você pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

__

"Os gêmeos chegaram para o almoço."

- E daí?

__

"E daí que eles aparataram em cima do Percy. A Sra. Weasley ficou uma fera. Rony foi ajudar."

- Eu não entendi... eles... aparataram em cima do Percy?

__

"Fazem isso quase sempre... sabe, só pra provocar. Humpt."

Mais gritos.

- Bem, pelo menos as coisas devem estar animadas aí.

__

"Você nem imagina o quanto... Ah, espera um minuto, Harry."

Harry começou a considerar a idéia de desligar. Ele suspirou, sentou-se numa cadeira próxima, enquanto ouvia o que Hermione falava do outro lado. Seu estômago revirou horrivelmente ao perceber com _quem_ ela estava falando.

__

"Eu vou subir para estudar!" A voz de Gina soou. _"Se alguém se atrever a subir atrás de mim, azare o infeliz por mim, Hermione!"_

"Eu não posso usar magia fora de Hogwarts ainda, Gina."

"Então chute-o!"

"Vou fazer o possível..."

"A propósito, com quem você e Rony tanto falam?"

"Harry."

"Grunf!"

- Ei, que cara é essa? – Sirius, que vinha descendo as escadas, perguntou ao ver a careta de Harry. Ele abaixou o fone e levantou os olhos para ver o padrinho.

- Acho que vou vomitar. Isso realmente está me dando tontura.

- Eu digo que esse troço é esquisito! – ele protestou, apontando o telefone. – Mas se quiser vomitar, não faça isso na sala... – ele riu. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. Sirius seguiu para a cozinha, ainda rindo.

__

"Ei, Harry, você ainda está na linha?"

- Estou. – ele encostou o fone na orelha novamente. Ainda havia muito barulho do outro lado. – Quase desisti, mas sou realmente muito amigo de vocês dois. 

__

"Obrigada pela consideração." Hermione brincou.

- E então, ainda não resolveram o problema?

__

"Fred e Jorge ameaçaram colocar um 'Pântano Portátil' no quarto de Percy."

- Oh, parece que as coisas estão indo bem...

__

"Muito bem." ela obviamente decidiu mudar de assunto. _"E então, como foi no teste de aparatação? Rony não quis me contar muita coisa..."_

- É porque não há muita coisa para contar mesmo...

__

"Isso significa que nenhum de vocês dois vai me dar uma idéia de como é o teste?" ela perguntou desesperada. 

- Sinceramente, a gente vai complicar sua cabeça se contarmos... Espere o seu teste, Mione.

__

"Vocês são dois chatos."

Harry riu. Uma idéia acabara de passar por sua cabeça.

- Ei, Mione, o que você e o Rony acham de passar uns dias aqui na... – ele sorriu. - ... minha casa?

__

"Hum, sério? Rony contou que você falou muito bem da praia para ele no dia do teste."

- Sério! Eu prometo que não deixo o Sirius cozinhar.

__

"O quê?"

- Deixa pra lá...

__

"Eu não sei, Harry... seria bem legal, mas... eu não avisei os meus pais, eles pensam que eu vou ficar aqui na Toca o resto do verão inteiro, entende?"

- Você não pode avisá-los agora?

__

"Eles foram viajar e eu não queria incomodá-los."

- Hum... talvez um dia só, então? – ele insistiu.

__

"É... é uma boa idéia. Eu vou chamar o Rony... RONY!"

Harry novamente afastou o fone do ouvido. Alguns gritos esparsos. As vozes de Rony e Hermione falando entre si. Harry estava realmente impaciente. Novamente, a voz de Rony.

__

"Oi, Harry, voltei."

- Conseguiu resolver o problema?

__

"Mais ou menos. Não importa. A Mione acabou de me falar sobre sua casa."

- E então? Podem vir pela manhã e ir embora no final da tarde... Temos uma lareira ligada à rede de Flu para a Mione usar, já que ela não pode aparatar.

__

"Eu adorei a idéia, faz muito tempo que eu não vou à praia. Depois que a minha mãe se acalmar aqui, eu vou conversar com ela sobre isso. Eu... usarei o felitone para combinar melhor, o.k.?"

- Sinceramente, Rony... mande uma carta pelo Pichitinho.

__

"Ah, tá bom... eu também prefiro. Escuta, preciso desligar, a confusão aqui tá ficando pior... Mione manda lembranças."

- O.k. Boa sorte.

__

"Valeu. Vou precisar."

Harry finalmente colocou o fone no gancho, com a sensação de que sua cabeça estava girando ao redor do pescoço. Bem, ao menos ele tinha a perspectiva de que Rony e Hermione viessem lhe visitar. Sirius reapareceu na sala, encostou no batente da porta e encarou Harry com um sorriso divertido.

- Você não parece bem... tem certeza de que não vai vomitar?

- Aquilo era uma piada, Sirius.

Ele riu.

- Afinal, quem era no... bem, nesse troço aí?

- Rony e Hermione. – Harry respondeu, segurando a cabeça ainda tonta pela conversa. – Parece que eles vão vir passar um dia aqui.

Sirius abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Que ótimo, eu ia mesmo perguntar quando você iria convidá-los. – ele se aprumou, o sorriso aumentando de um jeito perigoso. – Ei, eu posso preparar algo para eles! Harry, eu acho que estou pegando o jeito agora, sabia?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Não quero que meus amigos tenham indigestão. – Harry respondeu rindo, enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha.

- Harry, você é cruel! – Sirius retrucou, encarando-o com uma fingida expressão de desgosto.

- Eu só sou prevenido!

Sirius mostrou a língua para ele e encarou o chão intrigado. Harry rapidamente tapou os ouvidos com a mão, mas foi impossível não escutar o grito:

- HARRY, VOCÊ ENCHEU A SALA DE AREIA!!!

Ele sorriu. Estava ansioso para saber o que seus amigos diriam da _sua_ casa.

- Wow!

Rony abriu um grande sorriso. Hermione olhava ao seu redor, com os olhos brilhando. Harry desejou que eles falassem alguma coisa.

- E então?

- Cara, ficou ótimo! – Rony exclamou.

Eles conseguiram combinar um dia para Rony e Hermione visitarem a casa de Harry. Hermione chegou pela rede de Flu antes de Rony, que demorou mais um tempo porque quis aparatar. O problema foi que ele aparatou nas escadas da varanda e rolou por elas até a areia. Harry estava feliz por Sirius ter saído de casa para comprar algumas coisas em Freshpeach, porque Rony se encheu de areia e, consequentemente, também encheu a casa de areia, desde a sala até o quarto de Harry, que era onde os três estavam no momento.

- Que bom que vocês gostaram... – Harry suspirou aliviado. – Sirius teve o maior trabalhão para fazê-lo do meu jeito, mas bem... vocês dois sabem disso, porque o ajudaram, que eu sei...

E ele lançou um olhar estreito para os amigos, que claramente entenderam que ele estava recriminando-os por não terem contado nada. Rony sorriu e deu de ombros, dizendo apenas:

- Se contássemos, não iria ter graça, concorda?

Hermione, porém, não se incomodou em dizer alguma coisa. Ela rapidamente atravessou o quarto e foi direto mexer na estante, olhando cada livro do acervo que Sirius tinha comprado para o afilhado. Seus olhos brilhavam, e Harry soube que, depois de ver os livros, Hermione tinha realmente aprovado o quarto dele.

- Uau! Vejo que ele comprou os títulos que eu sugeri! – ela exclamou com uma felicidade acima do normal. – E ele comprou mais alguns também! – e ela puxou um exemplar de "O Assassinato de Roger Ackroyd", abriu-o, sentou-se na cama e começou a folheá-lo freneticamente.

Rony se virou para Harry de olhos arregalados e fez um gesto com os dedos do lado da cabeça, indicando claramente: _"Maluca"._

- Eu ainda não li esse, você me empresta, Harry? – Hermione exclamou.

- Claro, Mione.

Rony parecia prestes a vomitar.

- Que horror, quer dizer que Hermione Granger ainda não leu algum livro? – ele provocou. 

Hermione estava tão feliz com o livro que meramente fez um aceno displicente para o namorado. Harry riu. Rony se virou para ele e apontou um dedo bem no meio do seu rosto, ameaçadoramente.

- Se você tiver mais algum livro que ela não tenha lido, nossa amizade estará seriamente abalada! – e então ele abaixou a voz. – Estou tentando fazer ela largar os livros e prestar atenção em mim, e agora você me vem com isso?

- Não foi culpa minha! – Harry se defendeu. – Queria que eu fizesse o quê? Escondesse os livros debaixo da cama?

Meia hora depois, após muita insistência, Harry e Rony conseguiram convencer Hermione a largar o livro para os três irem à praia. Na verdade, Rony fez um feitiço convocatório e disse que só devolveria o livro para Hermione no final da tarde. E ameaçou Harry dizendo que, se ele ousasse emprestar mais algum livro para a garota, ele mesmo incendiaria a sua estante.

O dia não poderia estar melhor, e Harry ficou feliz pelos seus amigos terem vindo visitá-los justamente em um dia tão ensolarado. Ele não lembrava de estar assim tão animado desde o dia em que chegou na Praia das Andorinhas junto com Sirius. Era a primeira vez na sua vida que ele pôde chamar os amigos para visitá-lo, na sua _própria_ casa, mostrando o _seu_ quarto. Aquilo era algo que os Dursleys sempre lhe negaram, porém, agora, ele podia desfrutar isso como nunca. Por um instante, ele desejou que seus pais, de algum lugar, vissem o quanto ele estava feliz.

- Ela está fazendo o quê, afinal? – Rony exclamou impaciente, balançando a rede onde estava deitado de um lado para outro. – Já deve fazer no mínimo uma hora que ela está lá dentro se trocando.

Harry e Rony, que tinham se trocado rapidamente e colocado apenas bermudas, esperavam por Hermione há um bom tempo, que tinha ido se trocar no quarto de hóspedes.

- Você está exagerando... – Harry respondeu distraidamente, observando o mar. Ele estava apoiado na cerca de madeira da varanda, enquanto ouvia o "nhec-nhec" de Rony balançando a rede. – Ela não está lá há uma hora...

- O.k., ela está lá há cinqüenta e nove minutos. – Rony retrucou rabugento.

- Por aí... – Harry riu. – E então?

- Então o quê?

- Ora. – Harry se virou para encarar o amigo, apoiando os cotovelos na madeira. Um sorriso divertido apareceu nos seus lábios. – Você não vai me contar como foi o tal jantar com a família dela? O novo jantar?

Rony parou de balançar a rede e olhou chateado para Harry.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Depois do suspense que vocês dois estão fazendo... é claro que eu quero saber.

Rony suspirou tristemente, voltou a balançar a rede e postou os olhos no teto da varanda.

- Foi horrível...

- Por quê? A avó dela estava lá também? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se de tudo que Rony lhe disse sobre o jantar anterior, na casa de Hermione.

- Não! Graças a Deus! Mas aconteceu algo pior...

- O que pode ser pior?

- E você ainda pergunta? Há muitas coisas piores do que a avó dela... – Rony olhou alarmado para o amigo. – Harry, você não vai acreditar quando eu contar...

- Se você me contar, talvez eu possa começar a tentar acreditar...

- Eles mencionaram... – Rony fez uma careta engraçada, que misturava desespero e aflição. - ... _casamento!_ – ele falou tão baixo, que Harry pensou que não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Como é que é?

- Não me faça repetir! – Rony falou categórico.

Harry puxou uma cadeira de vime e se sentou perto do amigo, o queixo caído e os olhos arregalados.

- Você não está falando sério!

- Estou! Pior que estou! – Rony disse desesperado. – E há coisa ainda pior! Eles mencionaram isso bem no meio do jantar! Na frente de Fred e Jorge!

Harry sorriu, imaginando o estrago que isso causou, mas logo apagou o sorriso antes que Rony o visse, em solidariedade ao amigo.

- Quem tocou no assunto?

- Quem mais? Minha mãe e a mãe dela!

Harry não conseguiu conter o riso. Rony olhou feio para ele, e Harry tratou logo de recompor.

- Ah, cara, por que mães têm que fazer isso? – Rony imitou uma voz fina e irritante. – "Porque meu filho é assim, minha filha é assado... blá, blá, blá, blá... e quando eles casarem? Blá, blá, blá..." Humpt!

Harry achou que suas costelas iriam se partir pelo esforço para não rir. Ele tapou a boca, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Rony, infelizmente, percebeu isso.

- Ah, vai, ri! Você faz assim porque não sabe como é! Não tem uma mãe que fica te enchendo a paciência com essas coisas!

Um segundo após ter dito a frase, foi visível a perturbação de Rony por tê-la dito. Ele piscou algumas vezes, olhando abobado para Harry, e logo se apressou em dizer:

- Erm... foi mal, eu...

- Ah, tá tudo bem, Rony. – Harry disse sorrindo, levantando-se e voltando a se apoiar na varanda, observando o mar. – Não esquenta, não.

Felizmente, aquele assunto desagradável foi logo esquecido com a chegada de Hermione.

- Estou pronta, meninos!

Quando Harry se virou, ficou impressionado. Certamente, ele não teve a mesma reação de Rony, que se sentou tão rápido na rede que acabou escorregando dela para o chão. Hermione olhou de esguelha para o namorado e sorriu com a reação dele. Ela estava realmente bonita, com um biquíni de flores roxas e um tecido da mesma cor enrolado na cintura. Os cabelos cheios não estavam cheios, e caíam em cachos castanhos sobre os ombros. Rony conseguiu se levantar, mas seus olhos não desgrudavam da garota.

- E então, estou bem? – Hermione perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e postando as mãos nos quadris.

- Erm... hã... hum...

- Você está ótima! – Harry disse jovialmente, dando um sonoro tapa nas costas de Rony, que parecia estar se engasgando com a própria saliva. – Tenho certeza que Rony diria o mesmo se estivesse capacitado a falar.

Hermione riu marotamente, lançando um olhar sedutor para o namorado, que ainda parecia sem palavras. Os três, então, desceram a varanda indo na direção do mar (Rony tropeçando nos próprios pés), conversando sobre banalidades. Harry ficou feliz que não estivessem mais falando sobre Gina, como quando fizeram quando telefonaram para ele. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione tocou novamente no assunto do teste de aparatação, e Rony (que já parecia recuperado), ficou provocando-a com frases assustadoras sobre o quanto era complicado o teste. No final, Hermione ficou bem emburrada com os dois por não quererem contar nada sobre o teste, mas isso passou quando Rony começou a beijá-la – um momento propício para um banho de mar, o que Harry prontamente se pôs a fazer, deixando-os a sós por pelo menos uns bons quinze minutos, quando os dois também se reuniram a ele no mar.

Quando eles estavam conversando sobre suas expectativas para o próximo ano em Hogwarts (Hermione não parava de falar sobre os N.I.E.M.s), os três puderam ouvir uma vozinha fininha atrás deles. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam intrigados, mas Harry sabia muito bem quem era. Quando se virou, teve certeza disso. Agatha estava parada alguns metros atrás deles, seu vestido esfiapado se agitando contra a brisa marinha e os bracinhos cruzados sobre o peito, com um olhar estreito que, Harry sabia, era para ele, por não ter ido visitá-la naquele dia.

Hermione e Rony, bem como Harry, também se viraram para ver a quem pertencia a tal voz e olharam interrogativamente para o amigo quando viram a pequena menina caminhando decidida na direção deles, com os olhos focados em Harry numa clara expressão de aborrecimento. Foi Rony que se manifestou primeiro:

- Você conhece?

Harry poderia rir, mas apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Rony arregalou os olhos, assombrado. Hermione apenas sorriu, um tanto surpresa, e depois voltou novamente seu olhar para Agatha, exclamando:

- Que gracinha!

Harry e Rony também voltaram seus olhos para Agatha, que agora tinha parado perto deles e, ainda de braços cruzados, erguia seu pescoço para encarar Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas, parecendo ignorar completamente a presença de Hermione e Rony.

- Por que você não apareceu hoje? – a menininha perguntou brava, fazendo um bico bastante engraçado. 

Rony, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecia estar apenas observando a situação com o máximo de atenção para depois tirar sarro de Harry. Já Hermione aparentava estar maravilhada com tudo aquilo, e Harry temeu que ela exclamasse novamente "que gracinha" na frente de Agatha. Ele se abaixou e olhou pacientemente para a menina, como sempre fazia quando ela lhe perguntava aquela mesma coisa.

- Eu estou com visitas hoje... não deu para ir te ver.

Agatha olhou bastante nervosa para Rony e Hermione, como se eles fossem os culpados de tudo no mundo.

- E esqueceu de mim por causa disso? – ela voltou novamente seu olhar para Harry.

- E você não esqueceu de mim naquele dia que foi passear em Freshpeach com seus pais? – ele contornou-a astutamente.

Agatha abriu e fechou a boca, descruzou os braços, e seu rosto se desanuviou por alguns instantes. Harry sorriu. 

- Peguei você.

- Não pegou não! – ela exclamou de uma maneira pouco convincente. – 'Quele dia foi diferente!

- Ah, eu acho que não... – Harry fingiu-se magoado e olhou de esguelha para os amigos. Rony estava pasmo e Hermione com um sorriso divertido. – Você me deixou aqui sozinho... nessa praia enorme... sem nem uma -

- Tá bom! Tá perdoado, mas só hoje! – ela o ameaçou com seus dedinho minúsculo. – Mas se fizer de novo eu mando o Mordedor atrás de você!

- Você não faria isso...

- Faria sim!

- De qualquer maneira, ele fugiria de você quando se aproximasse.

Agatha novamente emburrou a cara depois da provocação de Harry, mas logo riu quando ele fez cócegas em um ponto fraco dela – na barriga. Rony pigarreou e levantou as sobrancelhas para Harry.

- Agora que vocês já se entenderam... Acho que você ainda não nos apresentou, Harry. 

Agatha se aprumou também, encarando Rony e Hermione com curiosidade e parecendo bastante ansiosa. Quando Harry abriu a boca para falar, Rony, que provavelmente não conseguiu se conter, deixou escapar:

- Quem é ela, afinal? Sua filha?

Harry quase engasgou. Hermione deu uma cotovelada tão forte em Rony que ele tropeçou e quase caiu na areia. Agatha não pareceu se abalar nem um pouquinho.

- Não, não sou não. – ela disse sorrindo de um jeito travesso. Harry podia esperar pelo pior. – 'Arry é meu namorado!

Decididamente _aquilo_ era a pior coisa que Agatha tinha falado em todas as férias, levando-se em conta quantas coisas ela falava e ela realmente falava bastante. Harry olhou enviesado para a menina, que apenas sorriu para ele, como se estivesse se divertindo imensamente. Hermione encarava a menina como ela fosse um programa de televisão muito interessante. Rony explodiu em gargalhadas. Agatha emburrou a cara para ele e postou, novamente, as mãozinhas na cintura.

- Não vejo graça!

- Mas eu vejo! – ele retrucou, controlando o riso, o que parecia ser muito complicado. Hermione olhou severamente para ele. Rony não se importou e encarou Harry com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Ora, ora, Harry, sabe que isso é muito interessante? Tem muita gente que vai rir muito depois que eu contar isso, sabia?

- Humpt! – Agatha resmungou.

- Que gracinha! – foi a vez de Hermione se manifestar, rindo discretamente.

Harry se levantou, respirando fundo para não se aborrecer.

- Se você repetir isso vai se ver comigo! – ele ameaçou Hermione.

- O que eu fiz? – ela riu, abrindo os braços. – Ela é uma gracinha mesmo!

Harry se virou para Rony, que ainda ria descontrolado.

- Isso vale para você também.

- O quê? – ele perguntou engasgado pelo riso.

Harry suspirou profundamente e olhou feio para Agatha, que sorriu marotamente.

- Vai b'igar comigo também?

- Isso é culpa sua.

Ela riu. Harry se sentiu idiota e se virou para os amigos.

- _Obviamente_, ela estava brincando. Essa é Agatha, ela é minha... pequena amiga. – Agatha fez um bico. Harry gostou de dar o troco. – Ela mora aqui na Praia das Andorinhas.

- Tem... hum... certeza de que ela não é mesmo...

- Tenho certeza, Rony. – Harry disse azedo.

- Ah, que pena...

Hermione sorriu encantada para Agatha.

- Oh, Harry, mas isso é mesmo... – ele a encarou profundamente, esperando outro "que gracinha", e Hermione notou. – Isso é mesmo muito legal. – ela remendou, e Harry teve certeza de que não era bem isso que ela ia dizer.

- E quem são eles? – Harry ouviu a voz fininha de Agatha perguntando lá de baixo.

- Essa é Hermione. – ele apontou desnecessariamente a amiga, que sorriu para Agatha. – E ele é o Rony.

Rony, que ainda soluçava pelo riso, apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para Agatha. Pelo jeito que ela encarava Rony, Harry teve certeza de que ela estava tentando encontrar em sua memória de onde conhecia aquele nome.

- Já sei! – ela exclamou entusiasmada. – Ele é o dono daquela corujinha!

- É ele mesmo, o dono da Píchi.

Rony encarou o amigo intrigado.

- Agora eu sou conhecido por causa da minha coruja?

- É, fazer o quê, né? – Harry riu. Rony bufou.

Hermione, que até o momento estava ocupada em observar Agatha, se virou para Harry.

- Harry, ela é... hum... trou -

- Sim, ela é. – Harry respondeu antes que ela completasse a palavra "trouxa". Agatha olhou para Harry curiosa.

- Eu sou o quê?

- Uma gracinha... – foi a primeira coisa que Harry pensou em falar.

- E ela... erm... – Rony começou. – ...vai ficar com a gente?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Vou! – Agatha decidiu. – Algum problema? – ela completou, olhando emburrada para Rony, que a encarou surpreso.

- Nenhum. – Hermione falou, surpreendendo Harry e Rony. – Vai ser divertido, não?

Agatha sorriu feliz, e Harry teve certeza de que ela tinha simpatizado muito mais com Hermione do que com Rony. Dessa maneira, os quatro começaram a passear pela praia. A maior parte do caminho, Rony e Agatha foram discutindo coisas bobas. Harry e Hermione aproveitaram para conversar, e Harry contou um pouco sobre Agatha e sobre como estava passando as férias. Em dado momento, no qual Agatha estava se distraindo atirando areia em Rony, Hermione tocou em um assunto um tanto complicado:

- E você tem lido o _Profeta Diário_ durante as férias, Harry? – ela perguntou, ligeiramente preocupada.

Harry olhou para os lados, um pouco temeroso de comentar aquilo, já que era um segredo somente seu. Mas Agatha e Rony ainda continuavam entretidos na sua guerra de areia, então ele decidiu contar aquilo para sua amiga.

- Bem, Sirius cancelou nossa assinatura. – Hermione olhou intrigada para ele. – Sabe, ele diz que estamos aqui para descansar e nos divertir, e não quer que eu me lembre que existe Voldemort... – ela tremeu um pouco ao ouvir o nome do bruxo. Harry bufou. – Quando vocês vão começar a falar esse nome?

- Erm... que tal você continuar a sua história? – ela se desviou.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Mas eu sei que ele sabe o que está acontecendo... faz parte do trabalho dele saber, e ele não pode estar totalmente alienado.

- Mas e você?

Harry abaixou mais um pouco o tom de voz.

- Eu recebo o _Profeta_, Edwiges me traz, mas nunca mencione isso perto do Sirius, entendeu?

Hermione parecia surpresa. Harry não falou nada por alguns instantes; não esperava mesmo que alguém fosse entender, mas ele sabia que aquele era o melhor jeito que ele e Sirius estavam lidando com aquele assunto. Sirius queria que Harry esquecesse um pouco suas preocupações a respeito de Voldemort, o que era impossível, no entanto, Harry não queria desiludir o padrinho. Sabia que ele sempre recebia informações sobre o que estava acontecendo, por mais que fingisse que não. E ele, Harry, não agüentaria passar todo aquele período das férias sem ter notícias do que estava acontecendo. Era óbvio que ele sabia que Voldemort continuava fazendo as atrocidades de sempre, ainda piores, mas ele nunca comentava isso com Sirius, para não desanimá-lo, exatamente como o padrinho fazia com ele.

- Ai, isso dói!

Harry e Hermione sorriram divertidamente ao observar Rony ser atingido em cheio por uma bolinha de areia molhada. Agatha se dobrava de tanto rir, enquanto Rony ainda acariciava a bochecha atingida e cheia de areia. Hermione sorriu e se afastou para fazer um carinho no namorado. 

- Você viu o que eu fiz? – Agatha perguntou a Harry, obviamente se sentindo orgulhosa de seu feito.

- Andou treinando em andorinhas, foi? – Harry retrucou incisivamente. Agatha fez um gesto negligente.

- Andorinhas são mais difíceis de se acertar do que seu amigo...

Harry suspirou profundamente, e levantou os olhos. No mesmo instante, notou que tinham chegado a um lugar que ele queria muito ir durante todas as férias. Obviamente não estariam ali se não estivessem tão distraídos. Nem ele ou Agatha tinham notado a qual lugar estavam indo, muito menos Rony e Hermione, que não tinham a mínima noção de que lugar era aquele, tampouco. Um segundo após Harry pensar isso, Rony se desviou de Hermione, que tentava limpar seus cabelos cheios de areia, e reparou no mesmo que o amigo.

- Ei, Harry, que lugar é esse?

Ele apontou para uma velha mansão em ruínas, alguns metros além de um amontoado de pedras verdes pelo limo do mar, que vivia molhando-as. Hermione também se virou para olhá-la, e seu olhar demonstrou claramente uma certa repugnância. Já Agatha, que se virou assim que Rony disse aquela frase, como se tivesse sido atingida por um balde de água gelada, tremeu dos pés à cabeça, e seus pequenos olhinhos se arregalaram tanto que dava a impressão que pulariam das órbitas.

- Vamos embora daqui, 'Arry... – ela murmurou assustada, puxando a barra da bermuda do rapaz.

Harry não deu atenção à menina. Pela primeira vez, tinha chegado perto o bastante daquela casa, a "tal casa mal assombrada", ao ponto de ver que um caminho entre as pedras sujas de limo e coberta pelas plantas, que cresciam desordenadas, levava a um grande portão de ferro, com formas requintadas porém enferrujadas; atrás do portão, um enorme jardim a perder de vista, que conduzia às portas da mansão. Ele sentiu novamente aquele desejo de caminhar naquele jardim, entrar naquela casa, descobrir o que ela tanto escondia...

- Harry, você me escutou?

Como se tivesse sido trazido de volta de um transe, Harry deu um sobressalto e reparou que todos o olhavam. Rony tinha feito a pergunta, e o encarava intrigado; já Hermione o olhava como se lesse seus pensamentos e tivesse entendido tudo o que tinha acabado de passar pela sua cabeça; por último, Agatha continuava a puxar insistentemente a barra de sua bermuda, murmurando de olhos apertados para que saíssem dali. Harry não deu atenção a ela novamente.

- É apenas uma velha mansão em ruínas. – ele respondeu à pergunta de Rony, voltando seus olhos para a casa. – Há uma crença entre os moradores daqui de que ela seja...

- Mal assombrada! – Agatha exclamou esganiçada, finalmente parando de puxar a bermuda de Harry, e ocupando suas mãozinhas, agora, em tapar seu rosto. Hermione a olhou penalizada. – É ruim! Tem fantasmas aí... fantasmas maus!

Seu corpo tremia por um inteiro. Hermione desistiu de apenas olhá-la com pena e se aproximou da menina, abaixando-se e acariciando seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. A garota olhou para Harry, claramente dizendo que deveriam ir embora, mas Harry estava por demais excitado com a idéia de estar tão próximo daquele lugar para dar meia volta agora e simplesmente ir embora.

Sendo observado pelos amigos, ele caminhou até as pedras. O caminho que ele tinha visto de longe, no entanto, era bem mais acidentado. As heras e o limo cobriam-no por inteiro e, apesar de ser uma subida curta, não dava para se enganar que seria fácil; era bastante íngreme e por causa do limo deveria ser bastante escorregadia.

- Você vai subir? – a voz de Rony soou ao seu lado; Harry não tinha percebido que o amigo o tinha seguido.

- Vou.

- Não vá, você vai se machucar!

Harry não se importou com o alerta de Hermione lá atrás. Ele só sabia que queria muito subir aquelas pedras e chegar mais perto daquela casa. Nem que fosse apenas para olhá-la por alguns minutos. Era estranho, porque aquela casa, praticamente desmoronando, não deveria ser motivo algum de curiosidade, mas para Harry não; ele tinha uma enorme vontade de saber o que aquela casa escondia, _fosse o que fosse_.

Ele não estava enganado sobre a subida. Era tão, ou mais difícil do que pensara. Escorregou por umas duas ou três vezes no limo, mas não desistiu de maneira alguma; ele ouviu o palavrão que Rony soltou ao escorregar em uma pedra aparentemente segura e raspar o joelho. Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu chegar ao topo, viu que suas mãos estavam avermelhadas por terem amparado-o para se segurar nas pedras e havia alguns arranhões na batata da sua perna. Um minuto depois, Rony também chegou ao topo.

- Você não precisava ter me acompanhado. – Harry resmungou. O amigo sorriu jovialmente.

- Eu nunca perco uma de suas aventuras. Geralmente são as melhores.

Harry quase sorriu, mas reprimiu-se a tempo. Os dois olharam para as meninas lá embaixo. Hermione, de braços cruzados, olhava-os muito emburrada, às vezes fazendo gestos para que descessem. Agatha continuava com os olhos tapados pelas mãos.

- O que tem aqui de tão interessante, hein? – Rony perguntou, claramente animado, virando-se para observar o portão enferrujado a uns três metros de distância deles.

- Eu não sei. – Harry respondeu sinceramente, também se virando e começando a caminhar até o portão.

- Ah, fala sério, Harry! Por que você quis tanto vir aqui, então?

- Eu já disse que você não precisava ter vindo também. – Harry resmungou novamente, parando de andar quando ficou de frente ao portão. Rony bufou.

- Eu não estou reclamando...

Harry estava mais preocupado em observar o portão. Havia, ainda, alguns resquícios de dourado nele, mas em sua maioria, o ferro estava gasto e enferrujado. As grandes grades faziam curvas e se retorciam, cada vez mais, até culminarem no topo do portão, bem no alto, onde havia algumas inscrições ininteligíveis. Harry apertou os olhos para tentar enxergá-las, mas era quase impossível. Ele só conseguiu reconhecer, mais ou menos, a letra "G", mas também não tinha certeza disso.

- Wow... isso aqui deve ser bem velho, não? – Rony comentou.

Harry apenas confirmou. Não estava muito interessado nos comentários de Rony. Seus olhos se desviaram para o grande jardim, consumido pelo tempo, mas que provavelmente deveria ter sido, um dia, tão belo quanto aquele que o pai de Agatha cuidava. Havia estátuas velhas e cobertas por plantas, que não perdoavam nada, de maneira que o jardim estava virando uma mata, de tanto que as plantas estavam dominando-o. 

Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione, distante, mas não ligou. Rony se afastou dele, e Harry também não se importou, tampouco. Ele abaixou seus olhos para a maçaneta e reparou que tinha a forma de um animal, mas o ferro estava tão lascado e enferrujado, que Harry teve que aproximar o rosto para tentar distingui-lo. No momento em que ele levou sua mão à maçaneta, ele ouviu a voz de Rony:

- Ei, Harry! Vem cá!

Ele suspirou aborrecido e se virou para ver Rony; o amigo encarava-o com uma expressão bastante ansiosa. Harry ainda se virou mais uma vez para o portão, olhou para o jardim além dele por alguns instantes, e depois deu meia volta e caminhou até chegar a Rony.

- Que foi?

Rony apenas apontou para baixo, e Harry, acompanhando-o, viu Hermione olhando-o realmente brava, enquanto Agatha se agarrava desesperada às suas pernas, e mesmo de longe dava para ver que ela tremia de medo e estava prestes a começar a chorar. Harry suspirou, sentindo-se um canalha, a culpa consumindo-o por dentro. E pensar que sempre havia algo que o impedia de ver naquela casa; era quase como se os deuses mancomunassem para que ele não entrasse ali. Como se as circunstâncias combinassem de impedi-lo de fazer algo proibido. Ele bufou e começou a descer as pedras, tomando cuidado para não escorregar e cair. Dessa vez, Rony também tomou mais cuidado e o seguiu.

Hermione os encarou com aquela cara "à la Profª. McGonnagal" que somente ela e a própria McGonnagal conseguiam fazer. Rony apenas deu de ombros, negando culpa. Harry abaixou seus olhos até Agatha, que ainda se agarrava às pernas de Hermione.

- Vamos sair daqui, Agatha. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, abaixando-se para ficar do tamanho da menina.

Ela o olhou de esguelha com apenas um olho, temerosa.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. – ele sorriu.

Ela também sorriu, muito timidamente, e rapidamente se pôs a correr pela praia, na direção contrária à da casa. Harry levantou, endireitando-se, observando Agatha se afastar.

- Vocês não deveriam ter subido até lá. – Hermione recriminou Rony e Harry, olhando de um para outro.

- E você tem alguma razão para que não fôssemos? – Rony pressionou.

- E vocês têm alguma razão para que fossem?

- Esqueçam isso. – Harry interveio a discussão que já estava começando. – É somente uma grande bobagem minha.

E ele começou a caminhar na mesma direção que Agatha fora, tentando alcançá-la. Foi estranho o que aconteceu depois; ninguém falou muito, exceto Agatha, que tinha o costume de falar demais quando estava tensa. Parecia que a tal casa, mesmo que não fosse "mal assombrada", deixou no ar um clima muito esquisito. Quando eles estavam quase chegando à mansão dos Kendals, Agatha parou de andar e se virou para os garotos, olhando diretamente para Harry. Seus olhinhos estavam um tanto quanto ansiosos e assustados.

- Não volte lá, 'Arry...

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, para depois olharem para Harry, que ficou sem jeito. Ele sabia que Agatha se referia à velha mansão em ruínas. E era estranho como, mesmo que o conhecesse há pouco tempo, Agatha já percebesse alguns dos seus hábitos e adivinhasse que Harry tinha o desejo de visitar aquela casa.

- Agatha, eu...

- Não vá! – ela pediu de novo, sua voz fininha vacilando. – É ruim... Dizem que há coisas ruins lá dentro... Não vá...

E depois de dizer isso, ela correu na direção de sua casa, sem ao menos se despedir. Hermione a olhou com um pouco de pena, enquanto Rony apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta.

- É. Agora estou curioso para saber o que tem lá dentro também.

Hermione o encarou com um ar de desimportância.

- Pois eu não vi nada de interessante lá. Na verdade... – ela mudou sua expressão facial, tomando um ar de certa forma quase tão assustado quanto o de Agatha. - ...aquele lugar me deu arrepios...

- Você não acreditou nessa história de que lá é mal assombrado, acreditou? – Rony perguntou pasmo. – Porque há fantasmas em Hogwarts e ninguém tem medo deles! O.k., algumas pessoas têm medo do Barão Sangrento, mas não é nada com que se preocupar.

- Eu sei disso, Rony! Só estou querendo dizer que não gostei daquele lugar! Parece ser mesmo... _ruim. _Foi como se algo estranho pairasse no ar...

- Credo. Tá ficando supersticiosa agora, Hermione? – Rony perguntou, utilizando seu melhor tom de provocação. – Tá ficando igual à Trelawney?

- CALA A BOCA, RONY!

Harry, que até o momento apenas observara, resolveu interferir:

- Não precisam se preocupar com aquela casa, tá bom? Eu já disse que é uma bobagem minha.

No entanto, Hermione notou que ele não estava muito decidido ao afirmar aquela frase.

- Ah, é mesmo, Harry? E você vai simplesmente esquecer? Não vai mais ir até lá?

Alguns instantes de silêncio. Rony falou primeiro.

- E se ele for? Qual o problema de ir até lá?

- O problema é que aquele não me pareceu um bom lugar! E além disso, os habitantes daqui dizem que...

- E você vai acreditar nessas histórias? – Rony retrucou. – Eles são trouxas, Mione, não sabem que não existem "casas mal assombradas".

Hermione, no entanto, apenas se virou para Harry, seus olhos mirando-o intensamente.

- O que o Sirius diz disso?

- Como?

Rony também parecia tão intrigado quanto Harry.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Mione?

Ela cruzou os braços, revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Estou querendo saber se Sirius também acredita nessas histórias.

- É claro que ele não deve acreditar! – Rony disse.

- Mas... – Harry começou, e os dois pararam de discutir entre si para prestar atenção nele. – Ele sempre diz para eu ficar longe de lá... – ele completou, já arrependido de ter confessado aquilo. – Aliás... seria melhor se vocês não comentassem que fomos até a casa.

- Ah, há! – Hermione exclamou de um jeito muito irritante. Rony deu um salto e a olhou como se ela fosse doida. – Eu sabia que havia algo ruim lá!

- Virou vidente?

- Fica quieto, Rony!

- Olha, se tem algo ruim lá ou não, eu não sei! – Harry exclamou. – Mas alguma me diz que eu deveria entrar lá... ver o que tem lá dentro... sei lá, eu...

- Isso se chama curiosidade! – Hermione falou. – E a curiosidade matou o gato!

- O quê? – Rony perguntou sem entender.

- Deixa pra lá... – ela abanou as mãos como se espantasse uma mosca.

- Pois eu acho que se chama "espírito de aventura".

- E eu sei onde nosso "espírito de aventura" já nos levou. – Hermione completou a fala de Rony e depois se virou para Harry: - Se até mesmo o Sirius disse pra você não ir lá, seria melhor não ir, Harry...

- Eu não entendi a parte do "até mesmo", Mione.

- Nem eu. – Rony disse rabugento.

Mais uma vez, Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Digamos que o Sirius tem um "espírito de aventura" tão grande ou ainda maior do que o nosso aqui, afinal, até fugir do Ministério em um hipogrifo roubado ele já fez. – ela explicou como se aquilo fosse uma complicada matéria de Transfiguração. – E se _até _ele não quer que você vá àquela casa, seria melhor você não ir, Harry.

- Mas se for... – Rony disse, sorrindo. – Depois me diz o que tinha lá dentro.

Hermione deu um sonoro tapa no braço do namorado, e o assunto foi encerrado.

Sirius bateu sua taça de vinho na mesa, rindo.

- E aí o Harry teve que vir dirigindo até aqui porque eu não estava em condições... Vocês acreditam?

- Ei, você não contou essa parte pra mim no dia do teste de aparatação, Harry! – Rony reclamou.

- É só porque eu não quis denegrir ainda mais a imagem do Sirius contando como ele ficou bêbado... – Harry respondeu, bebericando, também, sua própria taça de vinho.

Eles tinham acabado de jantar. Sirius trouxe coisas realmente gostosas de Freshpeach, e estava tão animado após a quarta taça de vinho, que Harry estava começando a achar que ele fosse ficar igual ao dia do seu aniversário. Hermione também tinha bebido quase duas taças, e suas bochechas tinham ficado ligeiramente rosadas. Na verdade, os únicos que ainda continuavam totalmente sãos eram Harry e Rony.

- Mas deve ter sido bem engraçado! – Hermione riu. – Imagine só, e você teve que carregá-lo sozinho, Harry?

- Erm... bem... uma pessoa me ajudou. 

Ele esperava que eles não perguntassem quem tinha sido. Estava com medo, desde que a conversa sobre seu aniversário tinha começado, que chegassem nessa parte, qualquer parte em que fosse inevitável comentar sobre seu espinhoso encontro no _pub_. Rony, infelizmente, pareceu ter percebido a confusão do amigo.

- E quem foi?

Harry abriu a boca, tentando pensar rapidamente numa história convincente, quando Sirius lhe fez o favor de responder à pergunta de Rony:

- Foi aquela garota, não, Harry? Aquela nervosinha...

- Uma garota? – Rony repetiu, agora bem mais interessado do que antes.

Hermione apenas piscou intrigada, suas bochechas ainda avermelhadas por causa do vinho. 

- Sirius, você estava bêbado! – Harry falou. – Não tem como lembrar de nada daquela noite.

- Ah, Harry, quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que eu não esqueço tudo? Fico um pouco... hum... grogue, mas ainda lembro de algumas coisas... – ele sorriu marotamente. – E lembro perfeitamente que você estava com uma garota.

- E ela era bonita? – Rony perguntou mais interessado ainda.

Hermione fechou a cara.

- E o que isso lhe importa?

Rony sorriu enviesado, deu de ombros e continuou olhando para Harry muito animado.

- E aí?

- Se todos vocês já terminaram... – Harry disse, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa, levantando-se e começando a apanhar os pratos. - ...eu vou levar essas coisas pra cozinha.

- Ah, Harry, eu faço isso. – Sirius falou, sacando a varinha.

Harry segurou a mão dele, impedindo-o.

- Eu faço isso, Sirius. Não quero que quebre os pratos.

- Eu não ia!

- Escuta... por que você não deita no sofá? Te garanto que em cinco minutos já vai ter dormido...

- Não vou, não!

- Eu aposto que vai. – Harry respondeu calmamente, enquanto Rony e Hermione olhavam dele para Sirius como se assistissem uma partida de tênis. 

Sirius se levantou, decidido, e sentou no sofá de braços cruzados, olhando em desafio para o afilhado, que sorriu.

- Eu não entendi. – Rony confessou, olhando abobado para Harry.

O rapaz puxou a varinha, fez um aceno e murmurou _"Vingardium Leviosa"_, fazendo os pratos, as travessas, os talheres e os copos flutuarem. Ele caminhou até a cozinha e depositou tudo sobre a mesa e a pia assim que chegou lá. Dois minutos depois, Rony e Hermione se juntaram a ele.

- Agora eu entendi... – Rony falou assim que entrou.

- Ele já dormiu? – Harry perguntou, enquanto depositava com cuidado os pratos na pia e fazia um aceno com a varinha para que eles começassem a se lavar sozinhos.

- Despencou para o lado no sofá três minutos depois que se sentou lá. – Hermione disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa. – Escuta, Harry, você pode pegar um copo d'água pra mim? Estou um pouco tonta...

- É claro, não está acostumada a beber! – Rony falou, sentando-se ao lado da garota na mesa. Harry pegou um copo d'água para a amiga e também se sentou, de frente a ela.

- Vocês também não estão! – Hermione reclamou. – Ah, obrigada, Harry... – ela disse quando o rapaz passou a ela o copo com água.

- Eu sempre bebo vinho lá em casa quando comemoramos alguma coisa... – Rony disse. – A única que não bebe nada é a Gina, porque minha mãe não deixa.

- Anh... eu só bebi uma taça. – Harry disse, tentando rapidamente desviar a conversa de Gina. – Aquele porre de vinho que eu tomei quando o Sirius foi declarado inocente no julgamento dele me ensinou uma lição...

- Ei, mas a gente não terminou a conversa da sala, Harry! – Rony, infelizmente, lembrou.

- Sobre a garota do _pub?_ – Hermione perguntou, sem se importar muito. – Existem várias garotas em um _pub_, é óbvio que Harry encontraria alguma lá.

- É, e é por isso que eu quero saber como foi! – Rony exclamou.

Hermione olhou feio de Rony para Harry.

- Vocês não vão começar a ter aquele tipo de conversa ridícula entre garotos sobre garotas e me excluir, vão?

Harry riu. Rony também, mas ele abraçou Hermione logo depois disso.

- Mionezinha, nós nunca te excluiríamos de uma conversa... – ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas um meio sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios. – Mas é claro que se você quiser pegar um livro na estante do Harry para ler, nós não faríamos objeção alguma...

- O QUÊ? – ela exclamou, afastando-o. – Ora, seu... seu...

Rony caiu em gargalhadas. Harry, que também estava rindo, interferiu:

- Ele só estava brincando, Mione... É claro que é pra você permanecer aqui com a gente...

Ela não foi embora, mas cruzou os braços, fez uma cara muito emburrada e, quando os garotos começaram a conversar novamente, ela virou os olhos para o outro lado, como se não se importasse com a conversa.

- E como era a garota, Harry? – Rony insistiu, ansioso. Harry, pelo contrário, estava bem desanimado.

- Bem... na verdade nem foi um encontro... foi por acaso...

- Como? Vai dizer que você estava com uma garota e nem deu uns amassos nela?

Hermione olhou mortalmente para Rony, que nem percebeu de tão entretido que estava em reclamar com Harry.

- O que há com você, Harry? Ela não era bonita?

- Bem... erm... ela... – Harry não tinha a mínima idéia de como responder. Sentia que estava se enrolando cada vez mais. – Bem, Rony, é que ela...

- Nós a conhecemos? – Hermione, que estava fora da conversa, perguntou de supetão.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – Harry engasgou.

- Ora, você está tão relutante em contar que parece que é algo terrível!

- Sabe que essa é uma nova perspectiva da história? – Rony comentou pensativo.

- É claro, porque _eu_ sugeri. – Hermione disse pressurosa. – Você não sugeriria algo assim, Rony.

- EI!

Harry levantou, apanhou um copo de água para si mesmo, voltou a se sentar e todo esse tempo deu abertura para uma discussão calorosa entre os seus amigos. Eles só pararam quando Hermione parou de falar com Rony e se virou para Harry:

- Você não respondeu se nós a conhecemos.

- Bem... – Harry começou, passeando a ponta dos dedos pela borda do copo. – Mais ou menos...

- Não existe "mais ou menos". – Hermione prosseguiu. – Ou nós a conhecemos, ou não.

- Erm...

- Ela é de Hogwarts? – Rony perguntou.

- Bem... é...

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e se entreolharam.

- De que ano?

- De que Casa?

Harry olhou de Hermione para Rony, e depois voltou a encarar seu copo d'água pela metade. Suspirou. Ele teria mesmo que contar _quem_ encontrara naquele _pub_? Não bastava ter sido ruim, ele ainda teria que repetir? Ele daria tudo para que Sirius tivesse dormido antes de começar aquela conversa.

- Bem, primeiro eu tenho que alertá-los de que foi algo _totalmente_ inesperado, inevitável e que eu _definitivamente_ não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

- Nossa.

- Você fala como se tivesse acontecido algo _muito_ ruim! – Rony falou assustado. – Como se tivesse encontrado Snape, ou coisa assim...

Hermione riu em deboche.

- Você tá doido, Rony? _Snape_ não vai a lugares assim!

Por um segundo, Harry imaginou seu professor de Poções dançando no meio do _pub_ com alguém tão extravagante quanto Lauren, por exemplo. Rapidamente, apagou aquilo da cabeça, antes que começasse a rir descontrolado.

- Tá, mas foi tão ruim assim, Harry? – Rony perguntou, definitivamente terrificado.

- Mais ou menos...

Não tinha sido horrível, Harry pensou. Mas tinha sido estranho. Talvez ele estivesse exagerando, não foi como se ele tivesse _ficado_ com ela, ele apenas tinha sentado numa mesa de amigos, conversado, bebido e... dançado com ela, mas isso ele poderia omitir na hora de contar para os amigos. Mas... foi estranho. Com certeza.

- De que ano ela era? – Hermione perguntou novamente.

- Do nosso ano...

- Oh, então nós a conhecemos mesmo!

- De que Casa, Harry? – foi a vez de Rony. – Grifinória?

- Não...

- Corvinal? – Hermione arriscou.

- Não...

- Lufa-lufa?! – Rony fez uma careta um tanto esquisita.

- Erm... também não...

- Então de que Casa? – Rony perguntou, abrindo os braços, sem entender. Hermione deixou o queixo cair, entendendo.

- Eu não acredito...

Harry escorregou um pouco na cadeira. Aquilo não estava indo bem...

- Eu ainda não entendo! – Rony exclamou.

- Ô, esperto! – Hermione deu umas cutucadas na cabeça de Rony. – Temos _quatro_ Casas em Hogwarts, não _três!_

Harry escorregou mais um pouco... estava quase ficando no nível da mesa...

- É claro que nós temos quatro Casas, Mione! Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e... e... e...

Harry tinha quase escondido a testa debaixo da mesa quando Rony gritou:

- SONSERINA!!!

Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação veemente.

- VOCÊ SAIU COM UMA SONSERINA?! – Rony perguntou lá de cima. 

Lentamente, Harry se ajeitou um pouco na cadeira, e conseguiu ver um pedaço do rosto totalmente pasmo do amigo. Hermione, ao lado dele, parecia ter acabado de descobrir que tinha tirado zero no exame de Feitiços. Completamente chocada.

- Bem... você não está colocando as palavras corretamente... – Harry tentou se explicar. – Eu só encontrei uma sonserina, _casualmente_, em um _pub._

- Quem era _ela?_ – Hermione perguntou, saindo do seu transe.

Harry se ajeitou melhor na cadeira e encarou os amigos com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Vocês têm certeza de que querem mesmo saber?

- Agora que começou, termina, criatura! – Rony falou.

- É claro que nós queremos saber, Harry!

Ele suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Quando os reabriu, Rony e Hermione não tinham sumido como ele planejara.

- Bem, o nome dela... ela... erm... ela é...

- Desembucha! – Rony exclamou com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Katherine Willians!

Harry disse aquele nome tão rápido, e Rony e Hermione ficaram tão paralisados, que ele pensou que tivesse atingido os dois com algum estranho e ainda desconhecido feitiço de petrificação. Ele estalou os dedos na frente dos dois, e eles se entreolharam, ainda chocados.

- Katherine...

- Willians. – Hermione completou a frase de Rony. – Willians? – ela se voltou para Harry. – Aquela _nojenta?_

- Bem... ela... foi. – Harry disse sem jeito. – Mas vejam bem, eu não planejei isso! Não sabia que logo _ela_ estaria lá! Foi completamente _casual!_ E sublinha bem esse "casual"! Eu só estava lá e... ela apareceu! Puf! Do nada!

Rony piscava umas três vezes por segundo.

- Se você disser que ela estava acompanhada do "simpático" primo dela, eu nunca mais reclamo da minha vida.

- Não, ela não estava. – Harry disse aliviado. – Graças a Deus.

Hermione continuava totalmente inconformada.

- Aquela... _coisinha nojenta!_ Eu não acredito... Mas como aconteceu, Harry? Você disse lá na sala que... ela te ajudou a carregar o Sirius?

Harry sentiu que teria que contar mais coisas do que planejara. Mas agora o estrago estava feito, e não adiantava tentar remendar. Ele contou o que acontecera no _pub_, e como foi praticamente _obrigado_ a sentar na mesma mesa que Katherine Willians. Obviamente, ele omitiu a parte que foi não menos obrigado a _dançar_ com ela. No final de sua narrativa, Rony e Hermione estavam ainda mais chocados do que no começo, se isso era possível.

- Mas... pelo menos... ela é diferente fora de Hogwarts? – Rony perguntou.

- Diferente como?

- Ah, Harry, você sabe... – Rony fez umas caretas significativas. – _Diferente!_ – ele fez uma forma arredondada com as mãos. Harry entendeu e quase riu.

- Bem... – ele coçou a cabeça, tentando analisar. – Não é de se jogar fora, entende?

- Entendo... – Rony sorriu marotamente.

- Mas eu não. – Hermione disse, olhando de um para outro. – Do quê vocês estão falando?

- É melhor você não saber.

- Confie nele. – Harry completou, rindo.

- Humpt! – ela exclamou, cruzando os braços. – O fato é que _ela_ é aquela completa babaca da Willians!

- Entendem agora por que eu não queria contar? – Harry finalizou, desanimado.

- Ei, mas... e ela? – Rony perguntou. – O que ela achou disso tudo? Será que vai comentar alguma coisa em Hogwarts?

- É claro que não! – Harry falou, mas sentindo-se um pouco temeroso. – Bem, ela disse que não iria... Além disso, ela ficou tão irritada quanto eu.

- Acho que não é do interesse dela sair comentando por Hogwarts que te encontrou, Harry. – Hermione comentou. – Vocês dois estão na mesma situação, pelo que parece.

- E que situação esquisita, não?

- Muito esquisita... – Harry completou, bebericando seu último gole d'água.

Mas, pensando calmamente agora, Harry achou que poderia ter sido pior... Até que não tinha sido tão horrível. Mas não deixava de ser esquisito.

__

Nota da autora: Voltei de viagem!!! Ai, Floripa tava baum... hihihiihih :) Disculpa msm a demora da atualização, gente! :D E valeu pelo coment, Ainsley, tu é mtu meiga!!! Te dolo!!! :D Bjks mil e um, pessoas!


	5. Óculos quebrados

N/A: Esse capítulo é dedicado à minha miga Ainsley, que me ajudou a escrever esse capítulo com uns ótimos palpites ;) Bigada, miga! :)

Capítulo Cinco – Óculos quebrados

O dia estava nublado. Aquilo não era comum.

Harry olhou para o céu. As nuvens estavam ficando cada vez mais negras, e o dia escurecia, mesmo que só fossem quatro horas da tarde. Talvez chovesse. Mas ele não estava com vontade de voltar para casa; aquele estava sendo um dia realmente estranho.

Ele acordou, pela manhã, de um sonho do qual não se lembrava. Só sabia que o sonho tinha lhe deixado inquieto por todo o dia. E ele não gostava daquilo. Harry tinha experiências suficientes com sonhos para não gostar de nenhum deles, principalmente os que o inquietavam.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Riu de si mesmo, mas sem alegria. Era incrível como ele sempre vinha parar ali, naquele lugar...

Desde o dia que Rony e Hermione vieram lhe visitar, ele não mais tinha chegado tão perto daquela casa, mesmo que tivesse vontade. As circunstâncias, como sempre, o atrapalhavam. Mas não naquele dia. Ele estava sozinho, provavelmente iria chover, e nenhuma Agatha viria correndo até ele, pedindo que não entrasse lá.

Riu novamente, do mesmo jeito, ao ter aquela lembrança. Às vezes sentia remorso por ser tão... genioso. Tantas pessoas disseram para ele não entrar ali e, no entanto, lá estava ele, desobedecendo a todos, encarando as rochas cobertas pela hera e pelo limo, pensando se deveria mesmo subir por aquelas pedras escorregadias e entrar naquele lugar.

Ele sabia que tinha que entrar logo. Faltavam poucos dias para que voltasse a Hogwarts, e Harry não tinha certeza de quando voltaria à Praia das Andorinhas e estaria tão próximo daquela casa novamente.

Uma coisa o intrigava: por que ele tinha tanta curiosidade em ver o que tinha dentro daquela mansão em ruínas? Era apenas uma casa velha e abandonada, não? Talvez a razão para a qual ele queria tanto entrar lá era exatamente para tentar entender porque ele tinha tanta curiosidade sobre aquele lugar.

Ele se decidiu e, finalmente, começou a subir as pedras escorregadias. Elas pareciam estar ainda mais lisas naquele dia, e Harry teve que tomar muito cuidado para não cair naquelas pequenas armadilhas que as rochas escondiam. Estava indo bem até que, quando estava quase no topo, segurou na planta errada e um espinho se cravou na ponta de seu dedo. Ele soltou um palavrão involuntariamente e levou a mão a altura dos olhos para verificar o que tinha acontecido; um espinho tinha se cravado na ponta do seu dedo médio e, quando Harry o arrancou, o pequeno corte começou a sangrar. É claro que ele não podia sair dali sem alguma marca para a posteridade... Esse era o Harry Potter que ele conhecia.

- Droga! – murmurou assim que conseguiu chegar ao topo, começando a chupar o dedo machucado.

Ele se viu novamente de frente ao portão de ferro, retorcido e enferrujado. Novamente, levantou a cabeça para ver as inscrições no topo: palavras que ele não conseguia distinguir e, novamente, aquilo que ele imaginava ser um "G" muito rebuscado. Por alguns minutos, ele permaneceu observando as inscrições, mas não adiantava virar a cabeça ora para a esquerda, ora para a direita; continuava ilegível por qualquer ângulo de visão. Quando finalmente entendeu que seria impossível ler aquilo e sentiu-se um completo idiota, ele desistiu e voltou sua atenção para a maçaneta do portão.

Tinha a forma de um animal, disso ele tinha certeza. Mas também era quase impossível reconhecê-lo; o ferro estava muito enferrujado e carcomido para que isso pudesse ser feito. A única coisa que ele conseguiu notar foi que era um animal grande... Mas ainda assim, não dava para reconhecê-lo.

Ele tocou a maçaneta, sentindo-a fria e levemente úmida, talvez pela proximidade com o mar. Ele imaginou se aconteceria algo que o impedisse de girar aquela maçaneta e entrar. Provavelmente deveria estar trancado; se bem que isso não seria um obstáculo: ele tinha sua varinha, não havia nenhum trouxa à vista, e ele sabia perfeitamente conjurar um _Alorromora._ Mas não foi preciso. Harry, de certa maneira, espantou-se quando o portão abriu com um simples empurrão, rangendo sinistramente.

Harry viu o jardim todo aberto para ele. Finalmente, ele estava entrando naquele lugar. A tal casa mal assombrada de que todos temiam. Por um segundo, sentiu-se soberano; ninguém queria entrar ali, ninguém tinha coragem para isso – nem Sirius – e ele estava ali. Desfez o sorriso. Era um sentimento esquisito, quase como se não pertencesse a ele. Sentiu um arrepio.

Respirou fundo. Finalmente iria entrar naquele lugar.

E entrou...

O jardim era realmente enorme. Harry achava que só havia um jardim maior que aquele: o de Hogwarts. Havia várias estátuas, a maioria encoberta pelas plantas que cresciam desordenadamente. Mesmo assim, Harry conseguiu reconhecer animais, pessoas e... ele parou no meio do caminho que levava à porta principal da casa, estarrecido. Ele estava mesmo vendo o que achava que via? Era a estátua de um... unicórnio e, próximo a ele, um... Harry tinha certeza... um centauro! Então aquela casa pertencia (ou algum dia pertencera) a um bruxo?

Ele ponderou se aproximar das estátuas para vê-las melhor, mas começou a chover; no começo, alguns pingos ralos, porém, rapidamente, aumentou de forma assustadora. Harry teve que correr até a varanda principal da mansão para não se molhar.

Foi só então que ele parou e pôde ver o tamanho da casa; deveria ter uns três andares, uma varanda enorme, que perdia de vista, bem como o jardim. Quando Harry parou e se virou para ver o tanto que tinha andado, ficou impressionado com o tamanho do terreno da casa; não era possível ver o portão, de tão longe que estava.

A chuva apertava mais e mais, e Harry podia ouvir o som das gotas grossas fustigando o teto de madeira consumida pelo tempo. Era uma varanda rústica, em tons avermelhados. Ele se virou para ver a porta da entrada principal.

A maçaneta da porta também era de um animal, mas muito mais adornada e rica em detalhes do que a maçaneta do portão. Quando Harry a olhou melhor, ele finalmente conseguiu identificar o animal – um leão. Foi então que ele ligou os pontos e uma idéia maluca (ou nem tanto assim) se formou em sua cabeça. Seria esta casa...? Não, não poderia ser... Ali, abandonada... Em um lugar como aquele, onde só haviam trouxas? Não era possível, mas... fazia sentido também.

O coração de Harry bateu mais rápido. Se esta casa fosse o lugar que ele imaginava, então... então fora lá que viveram seus... Não, era melhor se acalmar. E se não fosse? Ele se decepcionaria com certeza. O melhor era entrar na casa de uma vez por todas e ver logo o que ela escondia, fosse o que ele achava ou não.

Harry levou a mão à maçaneta. Podia ouvir o som da chuva batucando em seus ouvidos, competindo com seus batimentos acelerados do coração. E se fosse? _Calma, Harry... Pode não ser também. _Ele girou a maçaneta. Hesitou. Finalmente, empurrou a porta e, assim como o portão, ela se abriu facilmente, rangendo agudamente.

Ele esperou a porta se abrir por inteira. Seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que chegava a doer. Sua garganta estava seca. Ele sentiu algo no topo do seu estômago, algo que demorou a identificar, mas que depois de muito tempo reconheceu vagamente como _saudade._ Não entendia de onde vinha aquele sentimento, só sabia que ele estava ali. Estava escuro lá dentro. Harry deu um passo e entrou.

A única luz provinha da porta aberta, que iluminava uma espessa camada de poeira no chão. Quando Harry a pisou, uma nuvem se levantou e também foi iluminada. Ele cobriu o rosto com a manga da camisa para a poeira não penetrar nas suas narinas, mas foi impossível; logo, ele já estava tossindo.

Soprou um vento forte e, com um rangido estridente, a porta se fechou atrás dele, batendo com força. Harry deu um sobressalto, assustado. Ele sentiu o estômago congelar. Tudo tinha ficado escuro e apenas alguns poucos fios de luz penetravam pelas tábuas de madeira soltas nas paredes velhas. A casa cheirava a mofo. Ele tossiu novamente, o único som que quebrava o silêncio tenebroso do lugar.

- Harry, seu burro! – ele xingou a si mesmo.

Rapidamente, ele sacou sua varinha do bolso da calça, murmurou "_Lumus"_ e levantou-a na altura dos olhos. Um pequeno faixo de luz se propagou pela sala. Harry pôde ver as sombras difusas de pedaços de madeira no chão, vidros quebrados, coisas jogadas... A poeira fazia uma nuvem ao seu redor enquanto ele caminhava com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada.

O feitiço não conseguia iluminar satisfatoriamente o lugar, e Harry desejou que ali tivesse uma lareira que pudesse acender e iluminar um pouco o lugar. A chuva ainda fustigava as janelas rachadas com força, e aquela cena, estranhamente, fazia Harry se lembrar de algo que não conseguia atinar no momento.

POW.

Algo duro e pontiagudo pressionou com força seus joelhos, e a única coisa que Harry conseguiu sentir foi a dor lancinante que o atingiu. Ele recuou automaticamente, xingando.

- AI, saco! – exclamou, apontando a varinha para o local onde tinha dado a topada. Reconheceu, depois de algum tempo, uma mesa de centro de vidro, rachado em muitos pontos, e fora em um deles que Harry batera. Ótimo, mais uma marca para a posteridade; Harry queria saber porque era tão tapado às vezes.

Uma risadinha debochada ecoou no silêncio do lugar. Harry ficou paralisado; não era ele que tinha feito esse barulho. Será que havia mais alguém naquela casa velha? Seria possível que alguém estivesse escondido em algum canto, à espreita, _vigiando-o?_

Estou ficando paranóico..., Harry se censurou, achando-se completamente estúpido. Ele esperou algum tempo, e o barulho que ouvira não se repetiu; talvez fosse somente sua imaginação ou então o clima estranho que aquela casa parecia emanar.

Ele levantou a varinha sobre sua cabeça, tentando iluminar mais a sala. Não adiantou muito, mas ao examinar ao seu redor, ele não achou possível que houvesse alguém escondido em algum lugar. Provavelmente, seus ouvidos o enganaram. Harry colocou a varinha à frente, desviou-se da mesa de vidro e, tomando cuidado para não topar em mais nada, ele caminhou mais um pouco, tateando à frente e apontando sua varinha tentando enxergar algo.

A próxima coisa que ele topou foi com um sofá velho e mofado, mas pelo menos era macio e não doera como a topada na mesa. Harry já ia se desviar do sofá, quando parou para olhá-lo melhor, sem entender direito porque estava fazendo aquilo. Ele passou a mão sobre o estofado, e ela se encheu de poeira. Nunca tinha se sentido tão esquisito na vida; era um sentimento tão estranho, que ele não conseguia definir. Era como se aquele lugar despertasse algo adormecido dentro dele...

Um trovão ressonante do lado de fora o sobressaltou. Quando ele olhou para trás, viu as cortinas velhas das janelas balançando sinistramente ao sabor da ventania, iluminadas apenas pelos raios que por vezes apareciam no céu. A chuva fustigava os poucos vidros que ainda estavam inteiros e causavam um enorme estrondo nos andares mais altos, dando ao ambiente uma aparência ainda mais sombria.

Harry, finalmente, decidiu se desviar do velho sofá, contornou-o e se aproximou da parede, tentando encontrar algo que pudesse acender e iluminar a sala, de preferência, uma lareira. Se ele estava certo e aquela era... bem, se ao menos era ou já tinha sido a casa de um bruxo, com certeza deveria ter uma lareira. Aliás, qualquer casa daquele tamanho _tinha_ uma lareira, especialmente na Grã-Bretanha.

- Ah, há! – ele exclamou, assim que, depois de muito procurar, encontrou uma lareira grande do outro lado da sala. Harry iluminou-a com a varinha e percebeu que, como tudo ali, estava cheia de pó. Não importava; ele apenas murmurou _"Incendio",_ e chamas começaram a crepitar na lareira instantaneamente.

Quando Harry se virou para trás, para ver a sala iluminada, levou um susto. Por alguns segundos, ele não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser olhar aquela sala, pasmo. Ele estava chocado; a varinha apontava para o chão, sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos focavam todo aquele lugar. Não conseguia acreditar que _realmente_ estivesse ali, _naquela casa..._

Seus olhos correram da mesa de centro, onde ele tinha topado, até o sofá. Ao fundo, uma escada grande e arredondada levava aos cômodos superiores. Seu coração batia mais forte a cada objeto, cada detalhe que ele reconhecia. _Ele já tinha estado naquele lugar._ A diferença era que, da outra vez que ele estivera ali, não estava destruído como agora. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso. Fechou os olhos. Era como se visse novamente aquela mesma cena que presenciara no canto mais íntimo e doloroso de seus pensamentos – _a Terra das Sombras._

Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo como se algo muito pesado estivesse sobre eles, e observou novamente aquela sala. Seus olhos encontraram novamente aquele sofá, velho, mofado, rasgado... coberto por cortinas rasgadas e puídas. _Dezesseis anos antes, seus pais e ele estavam ali, sentados naquele mesmo sofá, rindo, comendo e se divertindo como uma família..._

Harry fechou os olhos novamente, apenas sentindo... E foi como se ouvisse aquele som familiar, aquelas vozes, aquelas risadas...

"Pára com essa colher, Tiago! Vai deixar o menino aguado pelo doce!

Ele está gostando, Lílian! Olha como ele ri!"

Ele não suportaria continuar pensando naquilo. Abriu os olhos, respirou fundo e desviou o olhar, mas não ajudou muito; para todo lugar que olhava, ele só via a destruição que lhe remetia àquelas memórias. Nas paredes, viu quadros tortos, com as telas rasgadas, que seus ocupantes há muito tempo já deveriam ter desocupado. No chão, pedaços de madeira quebrada espalhados em meio a vários objetos destruídos.

Ainda observando tudo ao redor, registrando cada peça que via, Harry caminhou de volta ao sofá velho. Novamente, ele passou a mão por ele, e ela se encheu de pó como da outra vez. 

Ele se aconchegou ao sofá, encostou-se à ele, ouvindo o som da chuva forte lá fora fustigando as janelas e as paredes. Sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas. Apesar do ambiente estar completamente destruído e abandonado, ele ainda sentia como se fosse aconchegante e familiar... Algo que não conseguia explicar. Ele apenas fechava os olhos e ouvia os sons daquele lugar, de muitos anos atrás, e era como se revivesse o que tinha passado ali...

Era como se ele sentisse seus pais ali...

Sua família...

Um trovão mais alto o sobressaltou e, com um baque violento, trouxe-lhe à realidade. _O que ele estava fazendo?_ Provavelmente Sirius estava preocupado por ele não ter voltado para casa e estar naquela tempestade.

Sirius? Casa?

__

Ele estava na sua casa agora.

E Sirius tinha lhe negado esse direito quando lhe proibiu de ir ali; que esperasse e ficasse preocupado! Ele só queria ficar ali... _na sua casa, na casa de seus pais..._

Mais tarde, ele poderia até se arrepender daquele pensamento egoísta e injusto, mas ele não queria ser _correto_ naquele momento. Ao menos naquele momento...

- Então, finalmente, você chegou a esse lugar...

Harry se sentou assustado como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido por um balde de água gelada. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Então realmente havia mais alguém ali? Ele não estava ficando maluco; tinha certeza de que ouvira uma voz aguda, arranhada... Mas de onde vinha?

- Quem está aí? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e olhando ao redor. Rapidamente, suas mãos alcançaram a varinha dentro do bolso da calça, segurando-a de forma que, assim que fosse necessário, ele pudesse usá-la.

- Eu estou aqui... Não está me vendo? – a voz, rouca como a de um velho, disse num tom de zombaria.

Harry girou a cabeça de um lado para outro, atento, ainda segurando a varinha, e foi quando seu rosto virou para a esquerda que ele viu algo que o surpreendeu; não era uma pessoa que estava falando com ele, e sim um _quadro._

Como os outros, este quadro também estava destruído; a sua moldura estava quebrada em muitos lugares e parte da tela estava rasgada, mas ainda era possível enxergar a pintura: um homem velho e franzino, de cabelos grisalhos e quase tão despenteados quanto os de Harry e joelhos ossudos encarava o garoto com um sorriso divertido no rosto enrugado. No entanto, Harry não estava achando nenhuma graça; estava achando aquela aparência bem familiar e algo lhe dizia que já tinha visto aquele quadro em algum lugar.

- Você vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de espanto, garoto? – o velho disse com sua voz rouca e zombeteira. – Até parece que eu sou uma assombração!

E ele riu da própria piada.

Harry contornou os móveis e se aproximou do quadro, observando-o atentamente. Por sua vez, o velho pintado nele sorria, como se estivesse achando aquilo muito engraçado. Harry estava tentando achar em sua memória onde já tinha visto aquele mesmo quadro, e foi então que se lembrou do dia em que fora fazer o teste de aparatação, no Ministério da Magia. Com um estalo, o rapaz se lembrou que aquele era o mesmo velho que tinha piscado para ele naquele dia, em uma outra moldura.

Havia milhares de perguntas que Harry queria fazer a ele, mas a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça assim que ficou perto o bastante para encarar os olhos miúdos do velho foi a mais boba de todas:

- Havia um quadro seu no Ministério da Magia!

O velho riu como se Harry tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.

- É claro que eu estou lá! Eu era chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis de Magia!

E ele se empertigou, pressuroso, de uma forma um tanto cômica.

Harry engoliu em seco. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que sabia quem era aquele homem; lembrava de tê-lo visto não somente no quadro do Ministério, mas também em outro lugar... só não lembrava qual. O velho pareceu perceber que Harry o estudava, pois parou de se empertigar e sorriu para ele, não tão divertidamente quanto antes, mas sim um pouco mais sério.

- Pois é, garoto... Finalmente nos encontramos. Fiquei imaginando quanto tempo você demoraria para me achar em algum quadro por aí... – ele se encostou na moldura, e seu olhar passeou pela sala, distraidamente. – Pensei que você fosse ter a curiosidade de me falar no Ministério da Magia, mas vi que não foi possível... Nunca imaginei que fosse encontrá-lo justamente _nessa casa_...

- O senhor... – Harry começou, um pouco hesitante, sua voz falhando ligeiramente. A chuva batucava no teto. – O senhor é meu...

O velho desencostou da moldura e sentou-se ereto na cadeira onde foi pintado; seus olhinhos miúdos estudaram Harry minuciosamente, suas sobrancelhas largas ergueram-se e sua boca magra abriu um sorriso sincero.

- E não é que você é realmente igualzinho ao meu filho Tiago?

O estômago de Harry afundou uns três metros. Então ele estava certo... Lembrou-se de onde conhecia aquele rosto pintado, além do quadro do Ministério; ele já tinha visto-o na Penseira de Samantha, quando assistiu o casamento de seus pais. Era aquele mesmo velhinho que estava no altar, ao lado da esposa e do filho, Tiago Potter, o pai de Harry.

- O senhor é meu avô... – Harry murmurou, sentindo a garganta desagradavelmente seca.

O velho sorriu, novamente, daquele jeito sincero.

- Pode apostar nisso. – ele riu. – Foi uma pena que eu não tenha te visto crescer, garoto... Mas eu parti antes mesmo que você tivesse completado um ano de vida...

Harry apenas ficou encarando os olhos miúdos de seu avô, enquanto este retribuía o olhar da mesma maneira. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio, enquanto os dois somente se olhavam. Harry umedeceu os lábios e resolveu fazer a pergunta que lhe atormentava no momento:

- Então, o senhor... não estava aqui quando os meus pais também...

- Quando os seus pais morreram? – ele perguntou diretamente, mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, na realidade. – Não, eu não estava presente... digamos, em vida. Mas eu sei do que aconteceu por causa dessa minha versão pintada. – pela primeira vez, seus olhos pareciam tristes. – Eu vi tudo... Assisti daqui.

Harry também tinha assistido, e se lembrava muito bem o quão doloroso fora. Porém, antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer algo, novamente seu avô resolveu falar:

- Você sabe que casa é essa, não?

- Godr...

- Godric's Hollow. – seu avô completou, um brilho nostálgico nos olhos miúdos se pronunciando. – Foi realmente horrível que tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido justamente aqui, um lugar onde já aconteceram tantas coisas especiais... e memoráveis.

- Por que o seu quadro está aqui também?

Ele riu divertido como antes.

- Ora, não é óbvio? Todos os descendentes do grande Gryffindor têm quadros aqui! Você esbarrará com um deles em cada parede! – ele franziu a testa. – Mas é claro que você sabe que os Potter são descendentes de Gryffindor, não?

- Eu sei. – Harry disse rapidamente. Porém, ele nunca tinha pensado muito friamente no assunto; na realidade, o que realmente o atormentava era sua descendência por parte de outro fundador de Hogwarts.

- Ah, é claro que deve saber... Aposto que Dumbledore deve ter lhe contado... 

Subitamente, Harry teve uma idéia que encheu seu coração de esperança.

- Há algum quadro do meu pai aqui?

O seu avô pareceu compreender o que se passava na sua cabeça, porque seu olhos caíram ligeiramente e ele sorriu de uma maneira bastante compreensiva e paternal.

- Seria bom, mas... infelizmente, não houve tempo para isso.

- Ah... sim...

- Eu sinto muito, garoto.

- Tudo bem...

- No entanto... – Harry levantou os olhos, atento. Seu avô coçava o queixo, distraidamente. – Talvez você goste de encontrar uma coisa...

- O quê? – o rapaz perguntou com urgência, sedento por algo que lembrasse seus pais naquela casa, _qualquer coisa._

Seu avô encarava-o atentamente, seus olhos miúdos brilhando de uma forma um tanto tristonha.

- Procure perto da lareira, sobre o tapete vermelho e dourado.

Sentia as gotas grossas de chuva batendo desagradavelmente no seu corpo. Seus pés afundavam na areia encharcada, que mais parecia areia movediça. O mar estava terrivelmente revolto, e às vezes algum raio iluminava por poucos segundos a escuridão da noite. Ele sabia que era perigoso caminhar na praia durante uma tempestade, mas não se importava com nada daquilo no momento. Sua cabeça estava cheia demais para que ele se preocupasse.

Ele odiava dias de chuva. 

Segura firmemente entre seus dedos da mão direita estava a única lembrança que trouxera daquela casa, que não era nenhuma "casa mal assombrada" idiota, mas sim Godric's Hollow – o lugar onde seus pais viveram seus últimos dias.

Ainda não tinha pensado racionalmente sobre o que aconteceria quando chegasse em... casa. Com certeza, Sirius deveria estar preocupado, talvez até desesperado, nervoso até o último fio de cabelo e doido para obter uma explicação do porquê de Harry ter sumido todo aquele tempo durante a tempestade. Mas dessa vez, era Harry que queria explicações.

De tão desnorteado e agitado que estava, ele nem percebeu quando chegou em frente à varanda de casa. Foi como se seus pés o tivessem encaminhado até ali automaticamente. Ele só se deu conta de que tinha chegado quando ouviu aquela sua voz conhecida gritar ressonante na noite:

- HARRY!

Ele levantou os olhos, lentamente, e viu a figura de Sirius recortada na chuva. Seu padrinho estava com uma aparência péssima; os cabelos tão desarrumados como se ele os tivesse tentado arrancá-los com as mãos, as roupas todas molhadas e a bainha da calça suja de areia. Ele desceu os poucos degraus da varanda de madeira tão depressa, que num segundo Harry estava olhando-o e, no outro, Sirius estava na frente dele, segurando firmemente seus ombros e agitando-os com tanto vigor que seria capaz de derrubar Harry em dois tempos.

- EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADO! ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE TODO ESSE TEMPO?

Harry não sabia se Sirius estava gritando para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo em meio à barulheira da tempestade, ou se era de nervosismo e aflição. Provavelmente pelos dois motivos, mas o rapaz não dava a mínima para isso. Ele apenas continuou encarando o padrinho, negligentemente, apenas sentindo o objeto na sua mão esmagar à medida que ele reforçava o aperto.

- QUE IDÉIA FOI ESSA, HARRY? – Sirius continuou a gritar, agitando Harry pelos ombros brutalmente. Era de apavorar qualquer um a expressão de fúria no rosto do bruxo, mas não Harry naquele momento; ele estava tão completamente encolerizado que não fazia diferença se Sirius também estava. – VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO? VOCÊ PODE IMAGINAR O MUNDO DE DESGRAÇAS QUE ME PASSARAM PELA CABEÇA?

Harry permaneceu sem dizer nada. Ele só conseguia olhar para os olhos de Sirius e sentir raiva pelo o que o padrinho tinha escondido dele, _todo aquele tempo._ A chuva ficava cada vez pior, castigando-os com seus pingos grossos e pesados, encharcando-os mais do que se tivessem tomado banho de mar.

- ...SOZINHO, POR AÍ, NESSA TEMPESTADE HORRÍVEL! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SUPOR O QUANTO EU FIQUEI DESESPERADO ENQUANTO VIA AS HORAS PASSAREM E VOCÊ NÃO VOLTAVA!

Sirius o balançava tanto, que os óculos de Harry estavam pendendo do rosto, e seus cabelos molhados caíram-lhe sobre os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que grossas gotas de água pendiam deles, pingando no chão.

- ...PODERIA TER APARATADO PARA CASA, MAS NÃO, VOCÊ PREFERIU ME DEIXAR DESESPERADO, NÃO FOI? FALA ALGUMA COISA!!!

E dessa vez, Sirius desistiu de balançá-lo e deu um empurrão tão forte no afilhado, que ele tombou para trás, caindo de costas na areia, que grudou em suas roupas encharcadas pela água da chuva.

Harry permaneceu, ainda, em silêncio. Era como se tivesse emudecido. Mas seu cérebro continuava excepcionalmente claro, contrastando com sua pulsação, que parecia ferver junto com o sangue de suas veias. Ele se sentou e permaneceu ainda algum tempo dessa forma, as palmas das mãos apoiando-se na areia. Porém, aquele objeto continuava seguro firmemente em sua mão direita.

Quando ele finalmente levantou os olhos, por detrás das mechas dos seus cabelos que atrapalhavam sua visão, ele enxergou Sirius, de pé, à sua frente, uma das mãos cravando-se nos cabelos negros. No seu rosto, mostrava-se claramente o seu desespero e aflição.

Devagar, Harry se levantou e, assim que estava totalmente de pé, encarou mais uma vez seu padrinho, profundamente, nos olhos. Sirius o olhou também, por alguns instantes, com aquela mesma expressão aflita, porém, ao enxergar o verde opaco e fundo nos olhos do afilhado, sua expressão mudou. Ele largou os cabelos e olhou para Harry assustado.

- Vamos entrar... – murmurou cansado seu padrinho.

Harry seguiu na frente, seus pés batendo firme na areia, na madeira e depois no tapete da sala, encharcando-o e sujando-o de areia. Mas não seria daquela vez que Sirius brigaria por ele por algo tão banal. Aquela noite, a coisa seria diferente, e Harry sabia muito bem o porquê.

Era uma noite de chuva, e em todas as noites assim algo de ruim acontecia.

Ele ouviu Sirius encostar a porta. O ruído estrondoso da tempestade lá fora diminuiu ligeiramente, mas não o bastante para que cessasse. Chegara a hora. Lentamente, Harry se virou para encarar Sirius nos olhos; o padrinho o olhava como se somente esperasse o que Harry tinha a lhe dizer. 

O rapaz estendeu sua mão direita.

Primeiramente, Sirius não entendeu o gesto e olhou interrogativamente para o afilhado. Harry, que permanecia encarando o padrinho com uma expressão dura no rosto, apenas disse com uma voz rouca e distante:

- O que isso significa para você, Sirius?

Ele se aproximou de Harry, cautelosamente, até que, depois de lançar mais um olhar intrigado para ele, abaixasse as orbes para enxergar o que Harry tinha na mão.

E dentro da mão molhada e cheia de areia de Harry, estava justamente aquele objeto que ele tinha apanhado próximo à lareira de Godric's Hollow, sobre o tapete vermelho e dourado, conforme as instruções do quadro de seu avô. 

Óculos arredondados, quebrados em várias partes da armação preta, com as lentes rachadas.

E Harry sabia muito bem a quem aqueles óculos tinham pertencido.

A boca de Sirius se entreabriu, seus lábios tremeram freneticamente, e ele subitamente perdeu a cor da face, assumindo um tom branco pálido que contrastava com o negro de seus cabelos. Seus olhos focavam o objeto nas mãos de Harry, perplexos. Então, ele estendeu sua mão trêmula para apanhar os óculos.

Mas Harry fechou seus dedos e puxou o objeto para si, recuando um passo.

A mão de Sirius, ainda paralisada no ar, caiu, largada ao lado do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ele encarava o afilhado abismado, compreensão passando por seus olhos. Harry sabia que ele finalmente tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido.

- Você... – Sirius murmurou atônito. – Você foi até...

- São os óculos de meu pai, não é? – Harry praticamente cuspiu as palavras, seu sangue palpitando nas veias.

Parecia que algo muito pesado tinha batido com força em Sirius. Ele dava a impressão de ser um homem completamente sem rumo e cansado naquele momento. E então, ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, ainda estupefato com tudo aquilo.

Algo muito venenoso terminou de se apossar de Harry. Ainda, bem no seu íntimo, ele tinha esperança de que Sirius fosse negar, e que ele descobrisse que aquilo era só um engano, que o padrinho não tinha mentido para ele por todo aquele tempo... Mas Harry estava certo, e Sirius tinha acabado de confirmar isso.

- Eram os óculos de Tiago sim... – Sirius começou, sua voz embargada. – Ele nunca os tirava do rosto, assim como você. Perderam-se durante... o duelo que ele teve com Voldemort, e Tiago foi enterrado sem eles.

Parecia extremamente doloroso para Sirius pronunciar aquelas palavras, mas ele estava se forçando àquilo. Harry estava tão enfurecido, que descobriu que não sentia nenhuma pena. 

- Os óculos do meu pai... – Harry repetiu dolorosamente.

- Você os encontrou em...

- Em Godric's Hollow, sim, Sirius. – o rapaz completou pelo padrinho; ele sentia a mão que segurava os óculos de seu pai tremerem e, por isso, apertou-os com mais força. – Exatamente naquela casa que você, praticamente, me _proibiu_ de chegar perto.

- Harry, eu preciso que você entenda...

- EU JÁ ENTENDI TUDO, SIRIUS!

Sirius desfez, pela primeira vez, a expressão cansada do seu rosto, que assumiu feições duras.

- Eu não vou admitir que você fale assim comigo, Harry. – ele disse perigosamente.

- MAS É COMO EU VOU FALAR! – o rapaz retrucou com ousadia. – O que você quer, Sirius? Que eu leve isso numa boa? Que eu encare com naturalidade a sua _mentira?_

- EU NÃO MENTI!

Harry cruzou os braços, estreitando os olhos, em provocação.

- Ah, é? Eu sinto muito, então eu acho que esqueci como se chama quando uma pessoa esconde a verdade de outra! Como se chama, Sirius?

- Não seja cínico! – Sirius exclamou com sua tão grossa que ecoou pela sala. Deu para escutar um trovão lá fora. – Eu fiz isso para o seu bem, Harry.

- É mesmo? Então você me esconde que eu estou morando há quase dois meses praticamente do lado da casa onde eu e meus pais moramos, e você diz que isso foi para o meu bem? Você me negou ao meu passado, à minha história!

- EU NÃO QUIS QUE VOCÊ SOFRESSE!

Por um instante, Harry se calou. Sirius continuou a falar, depois de respirar muito fundo, seus olhos sempre encarando o afilhado profundamente.

- Eu apenas não quis que você sofresse com mais isso... Porque eu sabia que você ia sofrer se fosse até aquela casa!

- Como... como você podia estar tão certo disso? – Harry retorquiu, tentando soar firme, mas uma leve hesitação na sua voz era perceptível.

Sirius soltou uma risada sem alegria.

- Como eu poderia estar tão certo? – ele repetiu. – Então você vai dizer, na minha cara, que não sofreu ao ver aquela casa? Ao ver aquela destruição, aquelas coisas, os quadros de seus antepassados? Você vai dizer que não doeu? Ah, Harry, eu vou te dizer: _isso_ se chama mentir.

Harry não disse nada. Ele não conseguiu olhar para Sirius por alguns instantes, e virou o rosto, focalizando sua visão em uma cadeira antiga que estava encostada em um canto. Ouviu a voz de Sirius, mais calma e paternal.

- Olha, Harry, eu até entendo que você esteja magoado... Na verdade, eu...

- Você não entende nada, Sirius. Você não sabe como eu me sinto.

Ele pôde sentir o olhar ferido do padrinho sobre si.

- O qu...

- Não importa que eu tenha sofrido ao ver aquilo, tá legal? – Harry falou com a voz embargada. – Era a casa dos meus pais! O lugar onde eles viveram... os últimos dias. Ah... você não entende como eu preciso... sempre precisei... de coisas que me lembrassem deles, mesmo que seja doloroso. Eu realmente _preciso_ disso. Eu sinto tanta falta deles que não me importo que as únicas lembranças que eu possa ter deles sejam ruins.

Ele ouviu os passos de Sirius ecoando no chão de tacos de madeira. Então, uma mão sobre seu ombro. Harry se desviou dele, recuando novamente. Ele olhou para Sirius, e viu a expressão surpresa no rosto dele.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO! NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME NEGAR ISSO!

- Eu só queria te proteger!

- MAS VOCÊ ESTAVA ERRADO! – Sirius mordeu os lábios. Dava para ver que ele estava lutando para não demonstrar que aquilo estava doendo. – Você não sabe, Sirius... não entende... ninguém nunca vai entender o que significa para mim... 

- Eu pensei muito, Harry. – Sirius falou, exausto, caminhando até a janela, onde ele começou a observar a chuva caindo lá fora. – Pensei muito mesmo se deveria te trazer para cá. Porque eu tinha medo que exatamente isso acontecesse. Mas então... eu quis que você viesse, porque eu queria que você se divertisse aqui, esquecesse pelo menos um pouco tudo isso que acontece na sua vida...

- E então você preferiu mentir para mim?

- PORRA, EU NÃO MENTI PRA VOCÊ! – Sirius exclamou ferozmente, virando-se para encarar o afilhado, seus olhos brilhando de fúria. – É tão difícil entender que eu te pedi para não aproximar daquela casa porque eu me preocupo com você?

Sirius deu alguns passos para frente e, subitamente, ele pareceu ser maior do que o normal. Harry apenas o encarou, mantendo o contato visual, apesar dos olhos de Sirius exalarem uma cólera profunda.

- Eu não queria que você fosse lá, Harry, e encontrasse aquele passado horrível, porque eu sei que dói! Dói em mim, não doeria em você? Eu olho para aquela casa e me lembro das férias que eu passava com Tiago lá, ou quando eu ia visitá-los e ele e Lílian já eram casados, ou quando eu ia ter ver ainda bebê, ou daquele dia maldito em que eu, naquela mesma casa, disse para eles trocarem o fiel de segredo! E eu justamente não queria te ver assim, Harry, PORQUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SOFRENDO!

Só era possível ouvir a tempestade do lado de fora. Um silêncio retumbante e negro caiu sobre eles. Harry e Sirius ainda se olhavam, e a mão que apontava acusadoramente para Harry, caiu ao lado do corpo de Sirius, com um baque surdo. E então, ele apenas fechou os olhos, exausto.

Por sua vez, Harry apenas abaixou os olhos para ver os óculos que estavam na sua mão direita. As lentes estavam totalmente rachadas, e uma parte da armação tinha desaparecido. Harry suspirou, aproximou-se da mesa onde ficava o telefone, e depositou ali os óculos, com um ruído mínimo.

- O que você está fazendo? – Sirius perguntou, alarmado.

Harry apenas viu o rosto do padrinho por detrás das mechas dos seus cabelos que caíam no rosto, e soube que antes mesmo de fazer aquilo que não deveria estar fazendo. Mas ele precisava.

- Eu... preciso ficar sozinho, Sirius.

Sirius pareceu perceber o que Harry ia fazer antes mesmo que ele o fizesse. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deu um passo para frente, sua mão estendida.

- Não, Harry, espera!

Mas Harry já tinha desaparatado.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo apenas ficou olhando aquela casa, pensando e repensando se seria sensato entrar. Mas ele precisava tanto conversar com alguém... Acabou aparatando para lá sem pensar, sem raciocinar para onde estava indo. Um pouco perigoso, era verdade; ele poderia ter reaparecido faltando um dedo ou a orelha, mas parecia que ele estava inteiro – pelo menos não estava dando por falta de nada importante nele. 

Estava tão desorientado que até esqueceu de se sentir enjoado aparatando.

Mas ele sabia que não estava certo ter deixado Sirius lá, sozinho e aflito. Estava completamente errado, injusto e era um tremendo egoísmo de sua parte porque, bem no fundo, ele sabia que o padrinho estava o tempo todo somente querendo ajudá-lo, mas era, ao mesmo tempo, impossível que ele permanecesse lá com ele, ao menos naquela noite.

E ele queria tanto conversar com alguém...

Harry estava sentado no gramado do jardim da Toca. Tinha aparatado bem ali, e ainda não saíra do mesmo lugar. O único movimento que fizera foi se sentar, porque seus joelhos estavam incrivelmente doloridos e cansados. 

Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso: quase duas e meia da madrugada. Era óbvio que Rony e Hermione estariam dormindo àquela hora. Talvez, se ele entrasse sorrateiramente no quarto de Rony (afinal, ele sabia muito bem onde era, estava acostumado a dormir lá quando se hospedava na Toca) e o acordasse... Será que ele iria tentar bater nele, pensando que Harry era algum tipo de animal mágico indesejado? Era bem típico de Rony... agir primeiro, perguntar depois. Talvez fosse perigoso.

E talvez Harry apenas estivesse sendo idiota. Para exatamente o quê ele iria invadir a casa dos Weasleys no meio da noite e acordar seu melhor amigo se nem sabia se queria mesmo contar para ele o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e ainda passando pelo perigo de levar um soco no meio da cara se Rony se assustasse quando fosse acordado?

Harry se levantou, sentindo-se estúpido, ridículo e idiota, resolvido a aparatar novamente para longe dali, mas algo o deteve. Ele sentiu que alguém o observava. Virou-se imediatamente, tentando encontrar algo suspeito, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao encontrar uma pessoa, parada, a apenas alguns metros dele.

Gina Weasley estava com um pijama de gatinhos rosados, pantufas de um animal esquisito e colorido que Harry não conseguiu identificar e os cabelos ruivos quase tão despenteados quanto os do rapaz que a encarava estupefato. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente vidrados (talvez de sono), e ela segurava um copo d'água na mão. No momento em que Harry abriu a boca para se explicar, ela piscou repetidamente e coçou os olhos com a mão livre, como que tentando despertar.

Então, ela respirou fundo, suspirou e olhou para Harry atentamente, como se estivesse tentando reconhecê-lo. Ela piscou várias vezes novamente, bocejou e finalmente disse com a voz arrastada de sono:

- Estou realmente vendo o que vejo ou ainda estou dormindo em pé?

- Não, sou eu mesmo... – Harry respondeu rabugento. – Eu ainda não sou um pesadelo, Gina.

- Ah... Fico feliz em saber.

- Hum... que bom.

Era uma situação realmente esquisita. A última pessoa que Harry pensou que fosse encontrar naquela noite era Gina. Especialmente porque ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de vê-la. No entanto, ela caminhou lentamente até ele e sentou-se na grama, ao seu lado, para depois coçar novamente os olhos. Um pouco sem jeito e mais por estar se sentindo esquisito, Harry voltou a se sentar na grama, um pouco afastado dela, mas ao seu lado.

Gina bebeu um grande gole d'água antes de falar alguma coisa novamente.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

Era uma pergunta justa. Afinal, Harry tinha praticamente invadido o jardim dos Weasleys, e Gina era uma Weasley.

- Eu... aparatei.

- A pé é que você não deveria ter vindo, com certeza. – o olhar dela estava focalizado em um ponto da casa, ao longe, sem piscar. – Eu gostaria de poder aparatar agora como você e Rony já podem fazer, mas ainda tenho um longo caminho pela frente...

- E por que você quer tanto aparatar, se posso saber?

- Sei lá... – ela deu de ombros. – Tantas coisas. Por exemplo, eu poderia aparecer em algum lugar exatamente como você fez agora... do nada.

Harry não respondeu. Ele apenas apoiou as mãos sobre a grama atrás dele, e percebeu que elas ainda estavam sujas de areia. Ele levantou a cabeça e pôde ver que a noite estava bem melhor em Ottery St. Catchpole. Havia estrelas no céu, e não a tempestade horrível da Praia das Andorinhas.

- Por que você resolveu aparecer aqui, hein?

Harry desviou os olhos do céu para olhar Gina. Ela estava ocupada novamente em coçar seus olhos, coçava-os tanto e com tanta força que dava até aflição. Harry desviou o olhar dela.

- Eu... tive alguns problemas... e pensei em conversar... com Rony ou Hermione.

- Eles estão dormindo. – Gina informou desnecessariamente. – E eu te aconselho a não acordá-los; nenhum deles gosta de ser acordado, que eu saiba.

- Eu imaginei. Mas... e você? Por que não está dormindo também?

- Insônia. – ela respondeu, dando um enorme bocejo.

- Não parece.

- Mas é o que é.

Alguma coisa rumorejou entre as árvores próximas. Harry se virou intrigado, mas não conseguiu ver nada entre o mato. Também, seria difícil no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Ele se virou para Gina, que agora encarava seu copo d'água como se estivesse refletindo seriamente em mergulhar nele.

- Você ouviu isso?

- O quê?

- Esse barulho.

- Eu não ouvi nada.

- Ah... tem certeza?

- Absoluta, talvez quem esteja com sono seja você.

- Eu não estou com sono. Duvido que consiga pregar o olho hoje.

Gina deu de ombros e suspirou profundamente. Ainda encarava o copo como se estivesse tentada a meter sua cabeça ali dentro. E então, subitamente, ela jogou a água toda do copo em cheio na sua cara. Harry se assustou tanto com o gesto dela, que até recuou. Algumas gotas também respingaram nele.

- Você pirou?

Gina piscou várias vezes e se virou para encarar Harry. Seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente molhados, e algumas gotas pingaram na grama. A água escorria por seu rosto, e a boca dela estava ligeiramente aberta, como que surpresa.

- Anh... Harry!

- Sinceramente... acho que você realmente precisa dormir, Gina.

- É... talvez.

Ela se levantou, parecendo um pouco atordoada. Harry a achou completamente maluca; talvez fosse apenas a pressão dos N.O.M.s que ela ainda iria prestar. Gina piscou novamente várias vezes, e olhou de esguelha para Harry.

- Ah... então, eu já vou.

- O.k.

- A gente se vê.

- Tá...

Ela lhe deu às costas, caminhando lentamente na direção de casa, e só parou quando Harry gritou:

- Espera!

- O quê? – ela o encarou pelo canto do olho. 

- Não comenta com ninguém que eu estive aqui, tá?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse refletindo a possibilidade.

- Hum... o.k.

E se virou novamente para ir embora, e dessa vez Harry não a chamou de volta. Ele se levantou, olhou-a por alguns instantes se afastar, achando-se muito esquisito. Aquilo tinha sido realmente estranho. 

Suspirou cansado, e aparatou novamente.

N/A: Desculpa mesmo pela demora, é que eu estou atolada de coisas para estudar na escola... Terceiro colegial é uma mer**!!! Humpt! Valeu mesmo pelo coment, Lolozita, te doro mtu!!!! A Agatha é mesmo fofa, né? Adoro essa garotinha! ;)


	6. A monitora e o monitor chefes

Capítulo Seis – A monitora e o monitor-chefes

Estava em uma sala muito requintada, mas era difícil distinguir o que havia lá dentro. Tudo era muito nebuloso, no entanto tinha a sensação de que conhecia aquele lugar muito bem. Seus passos ecoavam no chão de madeira, andando como se soubesse exatamente aonde ir. Então, subitamente, paralisou; havia algo à sua frente que reluzia. Estendeu sua mão, queria muito aquilo, sabia que era algo que o satisfazia, mas quando estava quase tocando-o, ouviu o som de uma porta se abrindo.

- Ora, ora, quem eu encontro?

Ele riu ao ouvir aquela voz familiar. Deixou sua mão cair, desistindo de apanhar aquilo que tanto queria. No entanto, não virou o rosto para ver quem tinha entrado; sabia muito bem quem era. Ouviu seus passos se aproximarem.

- Admirando seu tesouro? – disse a mesma voz, próxima a ele, com um quê levemente divertido, quase imperceptível.

- Há algum pecado nisso? – perguntou também divertidamente, sentindo-se contente e achando graça naquela conversa.

- Nenhum. Eu não posso censurá-lo, já que faço o mesmo...

Riu novamente. Uma idéia acabara de lhe surgir à mente.

- O que acha de os compararmos?

- Se estiver disposto a perder... – aquela mesma voz provocou, perdendo o tom divertido e assumindo rapidamente um competitivo.

- Eu nunca perco.

Após aquela resposta arrogante, ele se virou para ver o rosto da pessoa, mas tudo ficou claro demais, ofuscando seus olhos...

- Ahhhhhhh!!! Fecha essa janela!

Harry se virou na cama, tapando a cabeça com o travesseiro para tentar se proteger da luz que o cegava. Ouviu alguém resmungar próximo a ele, e o travesseiro foi retirado bruscamente de seu rosto, fazendo a luz voltar a ofuscar seus olhos. Piscando várias vezes para tentar se acostumar com a claridade, ele viu o rosto embaçado de Sirius invertido sobre ele.

Levou um susto. Rapidamente se sentou, e suas mãos correram mais que depressa para a mesa de cabeceira, onde alcançaram seus óculos. Depois de colocá-los, finalmente pôde perceber que Sirius era real e não fazia parte do sonho que acabara de ter. Seu padrinho estava bem ali, ao lado de sua cama, de pé, olhando para ele com uma expressão bastante ranzinza no rosto.

Harry não soube se deveria ou não falar alguma coisa. Estava um clima muito esquisito entre Sirius e ele. Fazia três dias que os dois não se falavam direito – somente o necessário, na realidade – exatamente desde o dia que Harry foi visitar Godric's Hollow e tinha discutido com o padrinho na volta. 

Após voltar daquela inusitada visita à Toca, Harry estava bem menos nervoso e até disposto a conversar com Sirius novamente. Conversar, não gritar. Tinha passado quase toda a noite fora, pensando, e começara a sentir algo muito ruim e pesado dentro de si, que ele reconheceu, mais tarde, como remorso. Sabia que tinha dito palavras duras para o padrinho quando estava com a cabeça quente e, depois, começou a se arrepender. Porém, quando voltou para casa, quase de manhã, percebeu que era tarde demais. Sirius já estava muito magoado para que pudesse perdoá-lo.

Os dias se passaram daquela maneira, com Sirius e Harry se tratando quase como estranhos dentro da mesma casa. Por várias vezes, Harry cogitou iniciar o assunto, tentar falar com ele e... sim, se desculpar, afinal, depois de um tempo, forçou-se a entender que Sirius não tinha tido más intenções, ao contrário, quis apenas protegê-lo. Mesmo que ainda houvesse uma parte de Harry que estivesse um pouco magoada por Sirius ter-lhe escondido a verdade, a outra parte repetia que o padrinho não tinha feito por mal, e sim porque estava preocupado com ele. Mas não foi possível para Harry dizer tudo isso a Sirius, porque ele não deu a oportunidade. Toda vez que o rapaz tentava abrir a boca para dizer algo, Sirius lhe cortava e inventava alguma desculpa para se afastar. E isso estava realmente agoniando Harry.

No entanto, ele estava ali, agora, no seu quarto, acordando-lhe. Não era à toa que Harry estava surpreso. Ele ficou olhando para o padrinho por alguns instantes tensos, pensando em alguma coisa para dizer, mas antes que conseguisse formular uma frase que não fosse idiota, Sirius atirou o travesseiro que segurava em Harry, e o rapaz o segurou por puro reflexo de apanhador.

- É melhor levantar. – o padrinho disse, naquele mesmo tom que usava com Harry habitualmente, ou seja, bem seco. – Ou então vai se atrasar.

- Ah... é? – Harry falou sem entender, parecia que seu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando perfeitamente. – Que horas são?

- Sete e meia da manhã.

- Tão cedo? – o rapaz se espantou, arrependendo-se depois por causa da cara aborrecida que Sirius fez. – Anh, quero dizer...

- Você... não esqueceu... que hoje vai voltar para Hogwarts, não é?

A princípio, Harry não tinha absorvido a informação direito. Quando finalmente seu cérebro resolveu trabalhar, ele deu um sobressalto e um tapa estalado na testa.

- Eu esqueci!

Podia ser só impressão, mas uma sombra de sorriso perpassou o rosto de Sirius. Mas Harry deveria ter-se enganado, porque rapidamente ele voltou à sua expressão carrancuda habitual daqueles dias.

- Ainda bem que eu lembrei, não? – Sirius disse, e escondido naquela frase estava aquele velho tom que ele costumava utilizar quando queria se gabar de algo. Como ele tinha se virado para ver o quarto, Harry pôde ficar à vontade para sorrir ligeiramente. – Você já arrumou suas coisas?

Harry se assustou com a pergunta súbita. Então, ele novamente se lembrou daqueles dias esquisitos e em como estava preocupado demais com o que estava acontecendo para se lembrar de arrumar suas coisas. Ele sabia que tinha deixado um dever de Poções incompleto, e sabia também que Snape pegaria no seu pé por isso. Aliás, Snape e Hermione.

- Bem, eu...

- Você não arrumou... – novamente, aquela sombra de sorriso e um tom levemente divertido. – É, ainda bem que eu resolvi te acordar cedo.

- E por que você acordou cedo? – Harry perguntou, levantando-se, um pouco mais disposto do que antes, e tentando continuar a primeira conversa decente que tinham em três dias. – Não costuma fazer isso...

- Tive... que resolver uns probleminhas cedo. – Sirius respondeu distraidamente.

Ele examinava o quarto de Harry, que estava uma completa bagunça: livros jogados, misturados aos seus volumes da escola (novos e usados) e também ao seu material, roupas no chão, algumas cartas de seus amigos amontoadas na escrivaninha junto com o dever de Poções por fazer e presentes de aniversário. Harry contornou sua cama sorrateiro, tentando ver discretamente o rosto de Sirius, e constatou que ele estranhamente sorria, como se apreciasse aquela bagunça.

- Trabalho? – Harry arriscou, sentindo-se confiante para prosseguir com a conversa.

- Talvez. – Sirius disse vagamente, aproximando-se da escrivaninha e observando exatamente o dever incompleto de Harry. Ele fez uma careta. – Dever do Snape?

- Hum... é. Eu acabei não terminando.

- Tirano filho da mãe. – Sirius xingou entre dentes, ainda observando o dever. – Onde já se viu passar dever?

- Todos passam dever, é só que eu odeio fazer o dele.

- Não importa, aposto que o seboso passou o mais difícil de todos.

Harry estava surpreso. Eles estavam mesmo xingando Snape? Nesse caso, a convivência entre eles finalmente estava voltando ao normal? Harry estava estupefato, mas se era Sirius que estava querendo assim, não seria ele que reclamaria. 

- Ele é um babaca mesmo. – Harry disse só por dizer.

- Um completo idiota. – Sirius completou, também, só por dizer.

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles. Harry desejou que ainda continuassem xingando Snape, mas não lhe apareceu nenhum xingamento realmente bom. Então Sirius postou as mãos na cintura e falou:

- Nós não sairíamos daqui hoje se disséssemos tudo que Snape é, não? É melhor nos aprontarmos para não chegarmos atrasados à estação.

- É, tem razão. – Harry disse rapidamente, adiantando-se para seu material, fazendo menção de juntá-lo. – Eu... vou arrumar essas coisas.

- Não, não! Deixa que eu faço isso.

Harry olhou de esguelha para o padrinho. Era uma situação realmente constrangedora. Por um instante, Harry teve a impressão de que Sirius também estava com o mesmo desejo dele de fazer as pazes.

- Tudo bem, eu mesmo faço, Sirius... Só... preciso achar minha varinha.

- Eu acho ela pra você. – o padrinho disse, sacando sua própria varinha. – Vai tomar banho e enquanto isso eu arrumo suas coisas, isto é... se você não se importar...

- Ah, não! Tá o.k., anh... obrigado. – Harry foi até o armário e apanhou um jeans e uma camiseta. Quando ele já estava quase na porta, completou: - Não precisa arrumar muito, é só jogar as coisas no malão mesmo.

Sirius, que estava ocupado em lançar um olhar um tanto nostálgico para as coisas do afilhado, apenas concordou com a cabeça sem prestar muita atenção e fez um gesto para que Harry fosse embora. Ainda um pouco desajeitado, Harry saiu.

Talvez as coisas melhorassem, ele pensou esperançoso, enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. E ele queria muito isso. Apesar de ter-se magoado com o padrinho pelo que acontecera, sentia muita falta das conversas, das risadas e das brincadeiras deles. Sentiria falta daquela casa.

Foi a primeira vez que Harry não tinha contado os dias para voltar a Hogwarts.

Pensando nessas coisas, e bem mais animado do que antes, ele decidiu ir tomar banho, completamente esquecido do sonho que teve mais cedo.

Quando Harry desceu para a cozinha mais tarde, devidamente limpo e arrumado, Sirius já estava à mesa, lendo, por incrível que parecesse, o _Profeta Diário. _Harry já o tinha surpreendido fazendo isso algumas vezes, e Sirius sempre se assustava, bem como acontecera dessa vez quando ele entrou na cozinha; o padrinho derrubou café no jornal na pressa de escondê-lo. Mas era besteira, porque Harry sabia muito bem que, assim como ele, Sirius também recebia o jornal escondido. Mas havia um pacto não-verbal entre os dois para que nenhum deles acusasse o outro de fazer isso, por mais que soubessem ou desconfiassem. Nas vezes em que Harry surpreendia Sirius lendo o jornal, ele sempre perguntava se havia algo importante, e Sirius sempre dizia que não, apesar de que algumas vezes mostrasse o jornal, outras não. E Harry sabia que nas vezes que não mostrava, era porque algo ruim tinha acontecido e, se ele não tivesse lido, depois do café da manhã corria para o quarto para ler.

Porém, antes de fazer isso, Harry estancou ao ver a mesa do café da manhã. Ela estava tão farta e bonita quanto no dia do seu aniversário. Sorriu; Sirius tinha feito aquilo para agradá-lo no último dia que passaria ali. Então ele realmente também queria fazer as pazes com Harry.

- É só... um café da manhã de despedida. – Sirius murmurou, tentando utilizar um tom despreocupado, fracassando miseravelmente. Harry se sentou de frente a ele, começando a se servir do máximo que conseguia colocar no prato.

- Eu gostei.

Sirius não disse nada, mas Harry conseguiu identificar uma risadinha baixa vinda de trás do jornal, que logo foi sufocada por pigarros. Enquanto isso, o rapaz tentou ver o que estava no jornal, já que ainda não tinha tido tempo para ler o seu e, só para continuar a falar, perguntou:

- Algo interessante aí?

- Hum... não.

- Deixa eu ver?

Ele viu os olhos de Sirius lhe espiando por cima da página.

- Quer mesmo?

- Quero.

O padrinho fez menção de entregar o jornal para ele, e então Harry teve certeza de que não havia nada importante mesmo.

- Não, tudo bem, pode ler... eu olho depois.

Sirius sorriu ligeiramente, como que entendendo a jogada do afilhado, mas ele não voltou a ler o jornal. Por sua vez, colocou mais café na sua xícara vazia.

- Eu arrumei suas coisas já... Achei sua varinha, coloquei ela em cima do seu malão. Tá tudo meio jogado, mas você disse que não se importava.

- Não, tudo certo.

Sirius apenas assentiu. Ainda existia aquela barreira entre eles por causa dos últimos dias, e parecia difícil a qualquer um dos dois derrubá-la. Harry pensou em comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas depois desistiu, com medo de estragar as coisas. Ao invés disso, apenas perguntou:

- Como vamos para a estação? Aparatando?

- Ah, não... Temos muitas coisas para carregar. Vamos de carro, por isso te acordei cedo também. Teremos que pegar a estrada, você sabe.

- Claro...

- Ei, e a sua amiguinha pentelha, hein?

- Agatha?

- E quem mais?

Harry riu baixinho.

- Eu conversei com ela ontem, tentei me despedir, mas ela não pareceu disposta... fingiu que nada estava acontecendo. Quando eu falei sobre isso com a Sra. Prescott, ela me contou que Agatha é assim mesmo... prefere não se despedir.

Sirius assentiu, deixando Harry a sós com seus pensamentos. Na realidade, ele estava um pouco incomodado com isso também. Queria ter-se despedido direito da sua pequena amiga, mas se isso a faria mal, ele entendia que talvez fosse o melhor ir embora sem nenhuma despedida. Ele também estava chateado; apesar de ela ser toda espevitada, Harry tinha realmente se apegado àquela garotinha e sentiria falta dela, bem como daquela casa, daquele verão e... de Sirius. Sabia que ficaria bem mais distante do padrinho durante o período letivo e já tinha se acostumado a tê-lo sempre por perto. Era exatamente por isso que queria resolver as coisas, mas ao mesmo tempo estava receoso de entrar no assunto.

Eles tomaram o café preguiçosamente e, por isso, só tinham terminado quando eram quase nove horas, o que os obrigou a se apressarem para arrumarem o que faltava e levarem as coisas para o carro. Numa das idas e voltas, quando Harry tinha acabado de descer de seu quarto, onde passou uns bons cinco minutos apenas olhando tudo para se despedir, ele se surpreendeu: no momento em que saía para a varanda, ouviu o "nhec-nhec" da sua rede e, ao olhar para ela, viu ninguém menos do que Agatha sentada ali, se balançando.

Ela tinha uma expressão tristonha no rosto, os olhos um pouco marejados e balançava-se melancolicamente. Seus pezinhos pequenos ficavam suspensos por não alcançarem o chão, e Harry ficou imaginando que tipo de "artes" ela não teria aprontado para poder subir e alcançar a rede. Ele soube que tinha sido algo perigoso quando viu a cadeira bem próxima dela. 

Então, ele olhou direito para a menina, que por sua vez também o encarava atentamente. Agatha estava bem mais arrumada do que o normal; parecia que não tinha se esforçado para despentear os cabelos, como de costume, e seu vestido era bem menos esfiapado do que os habituais, isso sem contar que ela não estava cheia de areia. Harry se aproximou dela, sentou-se na cadeira de vime que ela provavelmente tinha arrastado para subir na rede, e a olhou carinhosamente. Agatha suspirou com tristeza.

- Eu não queria vir... – ela murmurou, abaixando os olhos. – Mas não consegui deixar de vir... Tava com saudades, já.

Harry sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos dela com carinho. Agatha suspirou novamente. 

- Eu até me arrumei para vir me... despedir.

Ele tinha imaginado. Harry segurou o pequeno queixo dela e fê-la olhá-lo. Viu que a menina estava usando todo seu autocontrole para não chorar.

- Eu também já estou com saudades, garotinha.

Foi nesse momento que ela não agüentou mais. Agatha pulou da rede e abraçou Harry desajeitadamente, chorando sobre ele. Aquilo o desconcertou. Então, ele a puxou e a sentou no seu colo, levantando seu rosto e secando suas lágrimas, o que era complicado, pois Agatha, orgulhosa do jeito que era, ainda assim teimava em tentar escondê-las.

- 'Cê... precisa... mesmo... ir? – ela perguntou entre soluços.

- Eu já te expliquei... Preciso ir para a escola...

- Por... que... 'cê... não... 'studa... 'qui?

Harry riria da pergunta se o momento não fosse delicado. Não havia escolas de magia em Freshpeach, mas ele não podia dizer isso a ela. Além disso, mesmo que gostasse dali, Hogwarts sempre seria seu lar.

- Eu estudo em um internato, Agatha... Os alunos têm que morar lá. Você entende?

Ela assentiu, passando as costas das mãos nos olhos para tentar enxugar as lágrimas. Ainda soluçando, completou:

- Mas... não... tá... certo...

Ele sorriu tristemente, e logo virou novamente o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Agatha fez isso um pouco contrariada, pois seus olhos já estavam levemente roxos e ainda escorriam lágrimas pelo seu rostinho. Os seus cabelos, tão cuidadosamente penteados, já estavam novamente se despenteando, como era habitual.

- Eu não vou para sempre. Existem as férias e... cartas! Eu expliquei para a sua mãe como deve fazer para se corresponder comigo, mas vou dizer para você também. – ele se lembrava como tinha sido complicado arranjar uma desculpa para explicar à Sra. Prescott o porquê dele utilizar corujas ao invés do correio. – Você só precisa amarrar a carta na pata da Edwiges quando ela te visitar, o.k.?

Agatha assentiu, aspirando o ar com dificuldade pelo nariz entupido pelo choro.

- E... 'cê... vai voltar mesmo... nas férias?

Harry não sabia muito bem o que dizer, afinal sua vida era uma caixa de surpresas, mas mesmo assim concordou. Agatha pareceu ficar um pouco mais aliviada.

- Eu vou... sentir... sua... falta.

- Eu também, menininha...

Ela o abraçou novamente e deu um beijo estalado na sua bochecha. Depois, ela voltou a assumir aquele tom mandão e apontou um dedinho para ele.

- Não esqueça! 'Cê prometeu voltar, 'Arry!

- Eu vou!

Ela assentiu, sorrindo timidamente. Harry a colocou no chão e também se levantou. Agatha desceu correndo as escadas da varanda, seu vestido de flores (gardênias, suas preferidas) esvoaçando. Harry a acompanhou, e a menina se virou para olhá-lo quando já estavam na areia.

- Não se esqueça da promessa!

Ele se abaixou para ficar do tamanho dela, juntou os dedos e beijou-os três vezes, para mostrar a ela que a promessa estava selada. Agatha abriu um grande sorriso.

- Olha... – ele começou. – Vamos fingir que ainda vamos nos ver amanhã, o.k.?

- Certo! – ela concordou, animada. – Amanhã vamos brincar na praia?

- Vamos. Amanhã eu passo na sua casa!

- Eu vou esperar. 

Ela piscou, deu mais um abraço apertado nele, e saiu correndo pela areia, sem se importar mais se estava se sujando. Harry se levantou, colocando uma mão na cintura enquanto observava-a partir, sentindo que realmente tinha se apegado àquela menininha e que sentiria saudades dela. Estava tão absorto, que nem sentiu Sirius se aproximar.

- Sabe, Harry... – ele disse, postando-se ao lado do afilhado, cruzando os braços com um sorriso maroto no rosto, observando Agatha ao longe como Harry. – Olhando assim, dá até para achar que você daria um ótimo pai, sabia?

Harry olhou de esguelha para ele, agitado, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Sirius sorriu como que se gabando. Harry deu um empurrão nele.

- Bobão.

E eles riram juntos, como nos velhos tempos.

Podia sentir o vento no rosto, e aquela sensação lhe lembrava de como era voar sobre uma vassoura. Sentia falta disso. Voltar para Hogwarts sempre tinha suas compensações, e quadribol era uma delas.

Harry escorregou ligeiramente seu corpo no banco de passageiro, observando pela janela as várias cidadezinhas do tamanho de formigueiros que passavam lá embaixo. Sirius, que estava dirigindo o carro voador, ligara em uma das suas estações preferidas de rádio e desafinava uma canção enquanto dirigia.

Era como se tivessem feito as pazes sem ao menos tocar no assunto, e por mais que isso tivesse seu lado positivo, ainda assim Harry gostaria que conversassem sobre o problema. Mas ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como começar e, para ficar pior, ele tinha receio de que as coisas ficassem ruins se o fizesse. Foi quando estava pensando sobre isso, que Sirius comentou banalmente:

- Hoje descobri uma coisa em que você não é parecido com seu pai.

Harry ficou tenso; por que ele resolvera dizer aquilo? Ele virou o rosto para olhar o padrinho, sentindo o vento agitar seus cabelos que se moviam em frente aos seus olhos, e viu que Sirius tinha metade dos olhos focados à frente, concentrado na direção, e outra metade prestando atenção no afilhado. 

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu vi a bagunça no seu quarto... – Sirius riu. – Tiago não era assim.

- Você está querendo dizer que ele era organizado?

- Bem, não em tudo, mas o quarto dele era arrumado. E a parte dele no nosso dormitório também, quer dizer, contrastava com a minha parte.

- Então, eu sou como você, nesse aspecto?

- Comigo é uma coincidência, mas você é parecido com sua mãe nisso.

- O quê? A minha mãe era desorganizada?

- Uma bagunceira, isso sim. Fingia-se de certinha, mas no fundo era uma doida, essa era Lílian. Quantas vezes eu não a provoquei com isso? – Sirius completou, nostalgicamente. – Era muito engraçado... E Tiago só ficava lá, rindo de nós dois... principalmente quando ela tentava me bater. Desgraçado.

Harry voltou a observar a janela, mas agora sorria calmamente, imaginando a cena. Então, uma súbita coragem o envolveu, e logo sua boca se movia sozinha, desobedecendo seu cérebro, que repetia para que ela não pronunciasse uma só palavra.

- Sirius, eu queria muito... te pedir desculpas.

O carro deu um tranco, como se fosse uma pequena turbulência, mas logo Sirius o aprumou.

- Anh... Harry, você não precisa...

- Mas eu quero! – ele insistiu, por mais que seu cérebro ainda dissesse que talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa idéia. Sua cabeça queria se virar sozinha para olhar Sirius, mas pelo menos ela Harry consegui controlar e continuou olhando a janela. – Eu quero muito...

- Se é assim... eu também tenho que pedir desculpas, Harry.

- Que nada. Eu é que fui um estúpido.

- Nós dois fomos. Ou melhor, você foi estúpido, e eu fui um panaca. Eu não deveria mesmo ter escondido de você aquilo, aliás, eu nem deveria tê-lo levado para aquele lugar de princípio.

- Não! Eu gostei, Sirius, eu realmente gostei. – Harry olhou de esguelha para o padrinho, que ainda parecia concentrado em dirigir. – Foram as minhas melhores férias.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

- Eu realmente não tinha o direito de te esconder que aquela casa era Godric's Hollow, Harry. Foi um erro não ter contado isso desde o começo.

- Você só quis que eu não me chateasse. E eu fui um completo idiota com você...

- O.k., vamos parar de nos xingar aqui? – Sirius disse rindo. – Eu e você somos idiotas!

- Pelo menos... – Harry considerou. – ...somos idiotas juntos! E convivemos com a nossa idiotice...

- Nós a aceitamos, não? Como dois homens adultos e idiotas que somos.

- Claro, aceitar é o primeiro passo para uma... evolução!

Os dois pararam de falar, se entreolharam e, depois de um tempo, caíram na gargalhada.

- Que monte de merda! – Sirius deixou escapar entre risadas. – Nós somos ridículos!

- E idiotas, não esqueça do principal! – Harry emendou, sentindo sua barriga doer. – Idiotas e ridículos!

- Nós temos muitas qualidades... – Sirius ironizou.

O carro começou a perder altitude; Sirius estava aterrizando, dividido entre rir e tentar se concentrar na descida. Quando finalmente tocaram o chão de uma rua deserta de Londres, com um baque leve, eles se entreolharam novamente e riram. Depois de se recuperarem, os dois encostaram-se aos bancos, recuperando o ar. Sirius foi o primeiro a conseguir respirar e agir; ele estendeu sua mão para Harry:

- Oficialmente amigos, idiota?

- Amigos. – Harry confirmou, apertando a mão dele. – Estúpido.

Então, eles soltaram as mãos rapidamente, como se tivessem pego uma doença, e riram baixinho em seguida.

- Que horas são? – Sirius perguntou de súbito.

- Anh... não sei, não era você que estava checando isso?

- Eu estava dirigindo, _você, _que não estava fazendo nada, deveria estar vendo isso.

Um pouco contrariado, Harry olhou seu relógio de pulso. Seus olhos se arregalaram: faltavam apenas dez minutos para as onze horas, o que queria dizer que o Expresso de Hogwarts partiria em exatamente dez minutos.

- Que foi?

Harry mostrou o relógio para Sirius, que também arregalou os olhos.

- Ahhhh, nós vamos perder o trem!!!

O Expresso de Hogwarts soltava grandes baforadas de fumaça quando Harry e Sirius cruzaram loucamente a barreira da Plataforma nove e meia. Vários alunos, rostos conhecidos de Harry, despediam-se de seus pais e familiares, e muitos viravam seus pescoços bruscamente assim que reconheciam Harry Potter e Sirius Black. Mas Harry não tinha tempo para cumprimentar nenhum deles; o trem partiria em três minutos, e eles precisavam correr.

- Harry? – ele ouviu uma voz feminina conhecida gritando de uma das janelinhas do trem.

Ele parou derrapando, segurou Sirius, que corria desabalado empurrando as coisas de Harry, pela manga da camisa, fazendo-o quase cair ao frear tão bruscamente. Sirius se virou para ele, esbaforido e irado.

- Tá doido? A gente vai...

Harry, que não estava em condições de dizer algo devido às suas péssimas condições respiratórias, apenas apontou para uma das cabines, fazendo Sirius enxergar o mesmo que ele.

Hermione, que tinha gritado, olhava espantada para os dois, bem como Rony, que também já tinha subido no trem, mas estava na porta ao invés da janela. Mais abaixo, ainda na estação, a Sra. Weasley e Gina tinham parado de se despedirem para olharem curiosas para Harry e Sirius.

- Atrasados. – Hermione disse, meio severa, meio rindo, quando os dois se aproximaram ofegantes.

- Tem que treinar muito para se atrasar mais que os Weasleys... – Rony comentou com um sarcasmo divertido na voz.

Edwiges, que estava empoleirada em sua gaiola sobre o malão, toda arrepiada depois da corrida, piou como se concordasse com Rony.

- Você não tem direito a reclamar. – Harry disse a ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava respirar, suas mãos se apoiando sobre os joelhos. Sirius não estava menos miserável: ele se encostara no trem, quase enfartando de cansaço.

A Sra. Weasley tinha a mesma expressão de Hermione: ao mesmo tempo severa e divertida.

- Por que se atrasaram?

- Foi tudo culpa dele! – Harry e Sirius disseram juntos, apontando-se acusadoramente. – Idiota! – Sirius completou. 

- Estúpido! – foi a vez de Harry, e os dois riram depois disso. Obviamente, ninguém além deles entendeu porque eles se xingavam e depois riam.

- Fred e Jorge me parecem pessoas equilibradas nesse momento. – Gina comentou como quem fala sobre o tempo, ao mesmo tempo em que subia no trem, que começava a soltar baforadas assustadoras.

- Eu acho que o trem vai sair... – Rony falou como se estivesse cantando.

- Ah, você também notou isso? – Gina perguntou sarcástica.

Harry e Sirius se entreolharam e engoliram em seco. Dois segundos depois, eles estavam praticamente atirando as coisas de Harry em cima de Rony e Gina, enquanto a Sra. Weasley se desviava de um malão voador, uma vassoura desgovernada e uma gaiola, que Hermione apanhou no susto; Edwiges piou indignada (e com razão).

Quando o trem já estava se movendo, Harry subiu nele com um salto, e Rony segurou seu braço para que ele não se desequilibrasse e caísse. Gina, que quase fora soterrada pela quantidade de coisas que voaram sobre ela, ergueu-se com uma expressão de profundo desgosto para Harry. Enquanto isso, Hermione acenava tranqüilamente para a Sra. Weasley e Sirius; os dois estavam lado a lado na plataforma, a matrona dos Weasleys com um olhar ligeiramente preocupado e Sirius, por sua vez, escondendo no seu sorriso uma certa nostalgia – talvez a mesma que Harry estava sentindo ao, finalmente, ter certeza de que aquelas férias com o padrinho tinham realmente terminado.

O trem começou a tomar velocidade, e os dois começaram a se distanciar, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina, Hermione, Rony e Harry acenavam. Porém, alguns metros distante, Sirius pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa, retirou algo de dentro do bolso da camisa e, com um fôlego invejável, correu do lado do trem, sendo observado com surpresa por várias pessoas, tanto na estação quanto dentro das cabines.

Harry se debruçou na janela, ao lado de Hermione, olhando-o intrigado ao mesmo tempo que perguntou sem entender:

- O que foi, Sirius?

O padrinho alcançou a janela em meio à sua corrida frenética e conseguiu colocar algo na mão de Harry com brusquidão; a curva da saída da plataforma se aproximava, e antes que Sirius desse de cara nela, ele ainda conseguiu dizer, olhando Harry carinhosamente:

- Eu esqueci de devolver, mas é seu... Obrigado por emprestar!

E a última coisa que Harry viu antes que o trem fizesse a curva foi Sirius sorrindo e piscando-lhe um olho. Ele abaixou os olhos e observou o que tinha nas mãos: uma caixinha da cor de madeira velha, de uma forma ovalada e que se abria e fechava por fricção.

- Por que ele te deu isso? – Hermione, ao lado de Harry, perguntou. Rony, que havia saído da porta, também olhou curioso para a caixinha.

- Eu não sei... – Harry respondeu desatento, prestando maior atenção à caixinha; quando a abriu, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, compreendendo a intenção do padrinho. – Ele só me devolveu algo que eu tinha emprestado... – ele explicou depois, fechando novamente a caixinha e guardando-a no bolso da camisa, o que representou um volume considerável.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, e o ruivo apenas deu de ombros, fazendo uma cara de que não adiantaria perguntar nada. Harry apreciou essa atitude do amigo; contar o que significava o conteúdo da caixa significaria contar tantas coisas que ele já estava cansado só de pensar.

Enquanto isso, Gina arrastava seu malão com tanta má-vontade, que acabou atraindo a atenção dos garotos.

- Quer ajuda? – Rony perguntou um pouco receoso.

- Não, obrigada. – ela respondeu excessivamente rabugenta. – Eu vou procurar meus colegas. – ela remendou, sumindo por entre o corredor que levava às cabines mais ao fundo do trem.

Rony fez uma careta e olhou irritado para Hermione.

- Quando eu digo que ela tá com TPM, você não acredita em mim.

- Ah, que grosseria, Rony! – ela retrucou exasperada, recolhendo do chão a cesta onde repousavam Bichento e uma pequena bola de pêlos saltitante, que Harry sabia que era Spi, o pequeno Splooty. – Harry, você pode levar isso junto com você quando for procurar uma cabine? É que não vai ser bom eu levar junto comigo na reunião dos monitores... – ela pediu, utilizando um tom importante.

Harry não tinha captado direito a mensagem – só podia ser essa a explicação. Ele olhou para Rony, mas o amigo parecia subitamente interessado no teto.

- Eu não entendi...

- Nós precisamos ir para a reunião dos monitores, Harry... – Rony respondeu impaciente. – Uma chatice.

- Mas vocês só vão depois...

Hermione bufou.

- Eu recebi uma carta dizendo que eu fui... quer dizer, precisava estar presente por causa de uma coisa. – ela disse esquiva. – E não podemos nos atrasar! – completou, dirigindo-se especificamente a Rony, que revirou os olhos, parecendo um pouco irritado.

- O.k... – Harry falou um pouco desapontado. – Eu levo os animais de vocês junto comigo. Mas só os animais, não vou conseguir levar o resto das coisas de vocês... Não sou nenhum burro de carga, sabiam? 

Rony sorriu levemente ao ouvir o gracejo, mas Hermione se limitou a suspirar. Ela explicou que eles levariam os malões e só não queriam levar Spi, Bichento e Píchi por causa do barulho, o que foi emendado por um pio alegre da corujinha de Rony. Em resposta, ele apanhou, irritado, a gaiola de Píchi, mandando-a ficar quieta. Hermione apressou-o e recolheu suas coisas, saindo quase correndo na direção do vagão dos monitores. Rony, por sua vez, aproximou-se de Harry e entregou a gaiola de Pichitinho a ele.

- O que aconteceu? – o rapaz perguntou, ainda sem entender a estranha atitude dos amigos.

- Sei tanto quanto você. – Rony respondeu amargurado, enquanto recolhia seu malão. – Hermione só disse que precisava muito ir ao vagão dos monitores o quanto antes, por causa da tal carta. Mas o que diz essa bendita carta na realidade, eu não faço a mínima idéia, por isso, nem adianta me perguntar, cara.

Harry permaneceu onde estava, chocado e sem entender, enquanto Rony lhe dizia que se encontrariam depois e o quanto antes na cabine, e que Harry não se preocupasse porque, se a reunião durasse muito, ele inventava que estava com dor de barriga e saía antes que dormisse. Harry riu, mas, depois da partida de Rony, viu-se completamente só e chateado; não lhe agradava a idéia de viajar muito tempo sem seus amigos e, ainda mais, sem companhia alguma, que era o que parecia que iria acontecer. 

Foi quando Spi saltitou em seu cabelo que ele percebeu que não estava só; ele praticamente tinha virado uma babá de quatro animais. Píchi e Spi não paravam de saltitar e fazer barulho, enquanto Bichento apenas ronronava e Edwiges piava indignada. Harry suspirou cansado e tratou de recolher suas coisas, desejando ter oito braços; depois de várias tentativas, ele finalmente percebeu que estava sendo estúpido: jogou as coisas no chão, tirou a varinha do bolso e, com um gesto amplo, começou a fazer tudo flutuar à sua frente, apenas carregando a Firebolt nas mãos. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ele só desejou não encontrar nenhum sonserino do seu ano, pois sabia que estava com uma aparência ridícula e um encontro com Draco Malfoy, por exemplo, seria um desastre. Bem, sempre havia a saída de relembrar o memorável episódio do teste de aparatação, quando o sonserino ficou completamente careca.

- Aonde vai com tudo isso? – Neville, que estava passando, perguntou intrigado, observando Harry e sua pilha de coisas que fazia flutuar com um feitiço.

- Rony e Hermione me deixaram sozinho com esse encargo. – ele respondeu sarcasticamente. – Lembre-me de cobrar deles depois.

- Ah, sim... – Neville disse vagamente, ainda observando as coisas flutuando. – Onde eles foram?

- Reunião de monitores. Ei, Neville, você sabe se tem alguma cabine vazia por aí?

Neville indicou uma no final do corredor, ao que Harry agradeceu profusamente, encaminhando-se para lá depois que o colega se despediu, alegando que precisava encontrar uma certa "amiga" sua da Lufa-lufa. Quando Harry entrou na cabine vazia, já de saco cheio de carregar tudo aquilo, apenas se sentou e, com acenos da varinha, foi colocando as coisas nos lugares certos. Como era cômodo poder usar magia quando quisesse... Naquele momento, ele agradeceu por ser bruxo.

Depois de terminar de arrumar suas coisas, Harry acabou se deitando no banco vazio, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e observando o teto. Pensou em tudo que poderia lhe acontecer naquele ano que estava por vir... Sempre aconteciam acontecimentos estranhos em todos os anos de Hogwarts, e Harry já tinha perdido as esperanças de que isso fosse mudar algum dia. Ele se pegou, depois, pensando que aquele seria seu último ano naquele castelo... O sétimo ano. Era impressionante o pensamento de que já tinham se passado seis anos desde o dia em que Harry pisara pela primeira vez naquela escola, do dia em que ele tinha viajado naquele mesmo trem, conhecido o seu melhor amigo Rony, uma garota dentuça e mandona chamada Hermione e todas aquelas pessoas que agora faziam parte de sua vida. 

Ele retirou do bolso a pequena caixinha que Sirius lhe dera na estação, abrindo-a com cuidado. De dentro dela, retirou um par de óculos redondos, quebrados e maltratados – os óculos de seu pai, que ele tinha recolhido em Godric's Hollow. Havia deixado-os na casa de praia antes de desaparatar naquela noite de discussão, e os óculos tinham sumido. Agora ele entendia que Sirius tinha-os "pego emprestado" porque, assim como Harry, o padrinho também sentia falta do dono daquelas lentes.

Harry suspirou lentamente, fechando os olhos, mas seu descanso duraria pouco.

A porta da cabine se abriu estrondosamente, e Harry levou um susto tão grande que o fez dar um salto no banco onde estava deitado, sentando-se em meio segundo. Ele se virou rapidamente para ver quem tinha entrado, e seus olhos encontraram os de uma garota de quase a mesma idade que a dele, tão surpresa quanto ele.

- Eu não acredito! – os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, desalentados com a má sorte que lhes acorria.

Katherine Willians bufou com tal irritação, que alguns fios soltos do seu cabelo desajeitadamente preso agitaram-se à frente dos olhos castanhos. Harry também não estava menos aborrecido; sabia perfeitamente que aquela garota significava confusão. Como se já não fosse bastante o encontro forçado que eles tiveram naquele _pub_ de Londres, no dia do aniversário do rapaz, ainda tinha que esbarrar com ela logo no trem? Não poderia ao menos esperar que chegasse a Hogwarts?

Ele queria praguejar um nome bem feio, mas se deteve.

- Eu pensei que a cabine estivesse vazia... – a garota disse, olhando para Harry como se ele fosse culpado por estar ali dentro. – Não pensei que houvesse _alguém_ aqui dentro...

- Pois já viu que há alguém! – o rapaz exclamou, abrindo os braços ironicamente. – Eu não sou invisível, se pôde notar...

- Se soubesse que logo _você_ estaria aqui, não teria entrado. – ela respondeu sem descer do salto.

- E eu teria trancado a porta se tivesse imaginado que você irromperia tão "delicadamente" por ela. – ele retrucou no mesmo tom.

A garota, que ainda segurava o seu malão em uma mão e a vassoura na outra, encarou-o com desdém. 

- Ah, é? E como faria isso, se não é possível trancar as portas das cabines do trem?

- Eu usaria magia! – Harry respondeu com um sorriso arrogante, mostrando sua varinha. – Já posso usá-la sem ninguém me encher a paciência. Poderia até mesmo te enfeitiçar aqui sem problemas.... – ele sorriu maliciosamente, apontando a varinha para ela.

A garota apenas abaixou os olhos para a varinha, para depois levantar uma sobrancelha com descrença.

- Você não faria isso.

- Mas poderia... – Harry emendou, guardando a varinha entre as vestes.

Ela suspirou, revirando os olhos, e depois disse:

- Bem que eu queria poder usar a minha, mas não dá.

- Você ainda não tem idade suficiente?

- Não. – ela respondeu chateada. – Só farei dezessete no começo do ano que vem...

No instante seguinte, ambos perceberam que estavam tendo uma conversa normal e logo resolveram voltar a se tratarem mal:

- Bem, agora que você já viu que a cabine não está vazia... – Harry insinuou.

- O.k., eu já entendi que está me expulsando! – ela respondeu na defensiva. – Estou indo embora.

Mas no exato momento em que ela abriu novamente a porta, ao ver algo lá fora, fechou-a novamente com um estrondo tão poderoso que Edwiges piou em reprovação e Spi saltitou para o chão.

- Alguém já te disse que você tem um parafuso a menos?

Ela não respondeu. Encostou-se à porta, revirando os olhos, bastante irritada com algo, ao mesmo tempo que largava seu malão e a vassoura. Harry arregalou os olhos, em espanto.

- Você não está pensando em... ficar?

A garota olhou-o desconsolada.

- Meu primo está lá fora.

- E daí? – Harry retrucou, sem se importar se estava sendo grosso ou não. Ele só sabia que preferia ficar sozinho a ter a companhia daquela garota chata. – Ele é seu parente, é falta de educação não cumprimentá-lo...

O tom dele era de uma irônica reprovação; ele sabia muito bem que agüentar Draco Malfoy deveria ser algo impossível até para a própria mãe dele.

- Vai dizer que não tem nenhum parente de que você não goste? – Willians perguntou descrente.

Desanimado, Harry se lembrou que havia tantos nomes que poderiam encher uma lista... seu primo Duda, tia Petúnia, tio Válter, tia Guida, a recém descoberta "tia" Samantha e, o que era pior, seu "avô", de quem nem queria se lembrar naquele momento. Harry suspirou longa e pesadamente, o que deu margem para que Willians abrisse um sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que estava certa.

Ela arrastou seu malão até o outro lado da cabine, enquanto Harry a observava com evidente desânimo e descontentamento estampados em seu rosto. Assim que Willians sentou-se no banco de frente a Harry, o mais distante possível, ele suspirou, ainda sem acreditar.

- Você vai mesmo ficar aqui?

- Não tenho outra opção. – ela deu de ombros. – Não estou nem um pouco a fim de dar de cara com Draco.

Harry a observou por alguns instantes, suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Estava quase óbvio que alguma coisa, provavelmente, deveria ter acontecido entre os "primos" para que a garota evitasse a todo custo esbarrar em Malfoy. Mas isso não significava que, por esse motivo, fosse Harry o pobre coitado que tivesse que suportá-la.

- Ele pode ter saído de lá nesse momento... – Harry tentou convencê-la. – Pode ter entrado em alguma outra cabine, ou ter ido ao banheiro, ou se jogado do trem...

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, intrigada.

- Ah, esquece a última parte... é só um sonho... – ele fez um gesto displicente.

Willians fez um barulho semelhante a uma risada abafada, mas logo se recuperou; abriu seu malão e retirou dele um livro fino encardenado em couro. Harry leu o título e reconheceu-o como sendo do mesmo tipo dos que Sirius tinha colocado na prateleira do seu quarto, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Willians comentou:

- Se você quiser sair, não vou impedi-lo.

- Eu não vou sair! – Harry retrucou aborrecido. – Eu estava aqui primeiro, você que tem que sair!

- O ditado diz "os incomodados que se mudem". – ela respondeu, folheando tranqüilamente seu livro.

Harry ia revidar novamente, mas antes que o fizesse, algo laranja e peludo pulou em seu colo. Willians levantou seus olhos do livro e observou Bichento se espreguiçar sobre o colo de Harry; mais para ter algo com o quê o ocupar as mãos, o rapaz começou a coçar a orelha do animal.

- De quem é o gato? – a garota perguntou interessada.

- Hermione. – Harry respondeu, apoiando o cotovelo no parapeito da janela e observando, distraído, as paisagens passando velozes por ela.

Willians perdeu o interesse em Bichento num piscar de olhos e voltou-se, novamente, para sua leitura. Alguns minutos silenciosos se passaram, nos quais, no começo, Harry se distraía inventando situação mirabolantes de como poderia se livrar da garota, porém, após algum tempo, ela ficou tão silenciosa, que ele até esqueceu que ela estava presente. O pensamento de Harry começou a viajar e, em dado momento, ele se lembrou de algo que o perturbava: já fazia muito tempo que Voldemort estava parado. Os seus Comensais, às vezes, apareciam em jornais, causando tumultos, mas já fazia algum tempo que isso não acontecia; a última vez que Harry se lembrava de ter visto algo realmente relevante foi quase no começo das férias, quando leu no jornal que vários dementadores juntamente a Comensais tinham invadido uma cidade no sul da Irlanda. Mas as coisas estavam paradas demais ultimamente, o que levava Harry a temer por algo grande da próxima vez que o lado negro se manifestasse.

- Ei, tá me ouvindo?

Harry se virou para ver Willians. Ela o encarava intrigada. O rapaz suspirou; tinha realmente se esquecido que ela ainda estava ali. A garota franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Em que planeta você estava?

- Com certeza um que esteja a anos-luz de você. – Harry respondeu com sarcasmo. – O que você quer?

- Eu falei com você.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não escutei.

Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao banco, encarando-o com negligência.

- Eu te perguntei se você comentou com alguém que nós nos esbarramos naquele _pub_ em Londres.

O tom dela era extremamente rabugento, dava até a impressão de que ela era alguma bruxa velha e chata. No entanto, Harry se revirou incomodado no banco; ele tinha comentando o assunto com Rony e Hermione, e ele e Willians tinham feito um acordo de que manteriam em segredo aquele desagradável encontro. Entrementes, ela não tinha nada a ver com a vida dele, e Harry poderia comentar com quem quisesse o que quer que acontecesse na sua vida. Ele voltou a observar a janela, enquanto Bichento ronronava no seu colo.

- Espero que você também não tenha aberto a boca. – ele se esquivou.

- É claro que não o fiz. 

- Você tem visto aquela sua amiga? – Harry perguntou subitamente, mais para não ficar em silêncio de novo. Não queria voltar ao seu pensamento de antes, e ao menos isso era uma distração.

- Lauren?

- Ela mesma. 

- Ah, ela voltou para a França... As aulas da faculdade dela recomeçaram também. – Willians explicou, distraída. – Ela gostou de você.

Harry, intrigado, voltou seu rosto para olhar a garota.

- Ela lamentou já ser comprometida... – Willians falou, revirando os olhos e dando de ombros. – Louca.

Harry abafou um riso. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um estrondo abalou o trem e as luzes se apagaram. Nos primeiros instantes, Harry ficou paralisado pelo susto, mas depois vários pensamentos correram pela sua cabeça. Ele ouviu a voz ligeiramente alarmada de Willians:

- O que está havendo?

Harry se levantou, em alerta. Escutou vozes distantes e abafadas, e um cheiro enjoativo, mas fraco, penetrou por suas narinas. Ele sentiu algo encostar-se com um estalo em seu joelho, seguido de uma exclamação de dor. Willians também tinha se levantado e, como os bancos da cabine eram próximos, os dois se encostaram bruscamente.

- Saco! – ela murmurou.

- Dá pra ficar quieta? – ele sussurrou nervoso em resposta. – Estou tentando ouvir!

Ela apenas resmungou, mas não disse mais nada. Harry deu alguns passos, tateando no escuro, até se lembrar que estava sendo idiota; ele parou e acendeu a varinha. Assim que o fez, sentiu Willians tropeçar atrás dele e dar um encontrão nas suas costas. Ele xingou baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que ela.

- Dá pra parar de andar colada em mim? – ele sussurrou, virando-se para olhá-la e iluminando parcialmente seu rosto com a luz da varinha.

- Eu não estava te vendo! – ela retrucou com a voz abafada por estar segurando o nariz, que parecia ter levado uma batida, já que ela o apertava e ele estava ligeiramente avermelhado.

Harry bufou e, silenciosamente, abriu a porta da cabine. Olhou para o corredor, mas não viu muita coisa, apenas alguns rostos que saíam das cabines, difusos pela parca luz da varinha. O cheiro enjoativo se intensificou, e Willians fez um som de repugnância.

- O que está acontecendo? – uma voz infantil perguntou em algum lugar à direita.

- Esse cheiro tá me deixando tonto... – uma segunda voz, que parecia ser de uma criança também, comentou, e Harry percebeu que só deveriam haver primeiranistas nas cabines dali.

Subitamente, a voz de Willians se fez ouvir atrás de Harry, soando autoritária:

- Entrem nas cabines! Não respirem esse ar!

Harry olhou intrigado para a garota e, ao iluminar seu rosto com a varinha, viu que ela tapava ainda mais o nariz vermelho, e seus olhos estavam semicerrados; no entanto, ela parecia decidida quando deu aquela ordem.

Houve uma movimentação dos primeiranistas, mas alguém perguntou:

- Por quê? O que é isso?

- Entrem nas cabines, eu já disse! – ela repetiu em tom mais duro, mas como ninguém se movimentou, ela falou mais alto: - Eu sou monitora, entrem nas cabines!

Imediatamente, o som de portas se fechando nas cabines mais próximas se fez ouvir. Harry se virou novamente para a garota:

- Isso foi uma mentira.

- Uma mentira necessária. – ela completou, e Harry viu que os olhos dela pareciam um tanto quanto turvos. Ela tapava ainda mais o nariz, que ficava mais vermelho a cada instante. – O que está esperando, garoto? Tape o seu nariz também!

- Por quê?

- Não está sentindo o cheiro?

- Estou sentindo um cheiro enjoativo, mas não é nada que...

- Você não deve ser tão sensível a ele. – Willians disse rapidamente. – Algumas pessoas são atingidas mais rápido, mas é melhor você não respirar muito esse ar o quanto for possível.

- Mas o que é isso, afinal? – Harry perguntou, levando uma mão ao nariz; não estava muito feliz em acatar uma ordem da garota, mas concordava que aquele cheiro enjoativo incomodava bastante.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – ela disse, começando a respirar rápido. – Mas acho que é algum tipo de gás alucinógeno.

- Vamos ver o que está acontecendo, então. – Harry decidiu, colocando a varinha à frente enquanto caminhava. Willians o seguiu, a passos arrastados e pesados, e com a respiração cada vez mais rápida e profunda.

O cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte, e parecia que a cada passo ele se tornava mais insuportável. Harry teve que levantar a gola da camisa para proteger o rosto. Ele tentava iluminar o corredor com a varinha, mas não surtia muito efeito. Achou estranha a ausência de pessoas; a maioria das portas estavam fechadas. Ele estancou assim que viu uma porta aberta. Willians também parou, sua respiração muito forte e alta. Harry iluminou a cabine com a varinha, e o que viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem de susto.

Dentro da cabine, haviam várias pessoas caídas no chão ou nos bancos. Willians entrou e se abaixou junto a uma garota muito jovem, provavelmente do segundo ano. Um pouco cambaleante, a sonserina tocou um lado do pescoço da menina e, em seguida, disse aliviada, mas com a voz entrecortada:

- Só está... desmaiada... Foi... o que... eu pensei...

- Você sabe o que isso significa? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

- Um gás... esse cheiro... causa esse efeito... nas pessoas... Algumas são mais... sensíveis... do que outras... – ela explicou, levantando-se, mas oscilou ao fazer o movimento. Harry se adiantou e postou sua mão em seus ombros, mas ela fez um gesto impaciente e se manteve em pé por si mesma. – Eu estou... bem...

- Pois não parece. – Harry disse com descrença, sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer, provavelmente devido ao tal gás também. – Tem certeza que não vai cair por aí?

- Tenho! – ela insistiu com impaciência.

- Certo. Então vamos procurar a origem desse tal gás e ver se tem mais alguém acordado por aí.

- Provavelmente... os mais velhos... devem estar conscientes... – a garota falou, assim que os dois abandonaram a cabine, e ela encostou a porta.

- Como assim? – Harry perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que tentava iluminar o caminho com a luz da varinha.

- As crianças... são as primeiras... a serem afetadas...

- Como você sabe essas coisas?

- Não importa... como eu sei... – ela respondeu irritada, engasgando e tossindo. 

Por sua vez, Harry também sentia a garganta arranhar e os olhos arderem à medida que caminhavam mais. Foi com alívio que, à altura do meio terceiro ou quarto vagão, eles encontraram pessoas de pé. Era um grupo de alunos (como Willians previra) mais velhos, que estavam cochichando, alguns parecendo muito indispostos e outros, como Harry, quase normais.

- Olha por onde anda! – alguém exclamou com irritação, e Harry sentiu que esbarrara em alguém. Ele retrocedeu alguns passos, ao mesmo tempo que apontava a varinha para a pessoa, iluminando seu rosto. Com desgosto, reconheceu a face emburrada de Jonnathan Cavendish.

- Harry? – ele ouviu a voz de Colin Creevey.

- Sou eu. – ele confirmou. – Vocês sabem o que aconteceu?

- Parece que alguém soltou uma bomba. – a voz de Peta Spencer se fez ouvir. – Nós ouvimos o barulho.

Eles ouviram uma tossida seca e dolorida. Harry reconheceu-a, já tinha ouvido-a várias vezes, mas nunca daquele jeito.

- Gina?

- Ela não está bem. – Colin disse. – Parece que foi afetada pelo gás.

- Provavelmente... também deve ser... sensível ao... efeito dele... – Willians se pronunciou depois de muito tempo.

- O que essa... garota... faz... aqui? – a voz de Gina, profunda e rouca, pôde ser ouvida. A movimentação e os murmúrios dos garotos depois disso fez Harry se constranger um pouco e, antes que Willians abrisse a boca para dizer algo, ele inventou uma desculpa:

- Eu a encontrei no corredor. Parece que ela também veio checar o que está havendo.

Ele ouviu um pigarro seco e um suspiro da garota, mas não se importou.

- Ei, tem mais gente aqui! – uma voz surgiu do outro extremo do corredor, e alguém vinha correndo, com uma pequena luz à frente. Assim que se aproximou, Harry reconheceu o rosto redondo e assustado de Neville que, como ele, também empunhava sua varinha iluminada.

O som de outros vários passos. Neville parou próximo ao grupo e perguntou:

- Vocês estão bem?

- Só Gina está passando mal... – Peta disse. – Esse gás é insuportável.

- Willians também não parece bem... – Harry comentou, recebendo um olhar furioso da garota e um resmungo. – O que aconteceu, Neville?

- Ah, você também está aí, Harry? – Neville perguntou, iluminando o rosto de Harry com sua varinha. – Eu não sei direito, parece que estouraram uma bomba em algum lugar.

- Definitivamente foi uma bomba. – uma voz muito conhecida de Harry disse. - Rony, vamos, você consegue andar mais um pouco...

Harry se adiantou, preocupado, quase derrubando Jonnathan na sua afobação de se aproximar dos amigos. Sob aquela luz vacilante das varinhas, ele viu Hermione praticamente carregando um Rony assustadoramente pálido pelos ombros.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Harry perguntou aflito, ao mesmo tempo que sustinha Rony pelo outro ombro livre. O amigo tinha a respiração, à exemplo de Gina e Willians, bastante profunda, carregada e seca.

- Esse gás... parece que o afetou. – Hermione explicou, sua voz demonstrando seu desespero. – Ainda bem que você está aqui, Harry, estou muito preocupada...

- Alguém... pode explicar... o que está... acontecendo? – mais uma vez, a voz de Willians soou, e ela parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para falar, apesar do seu tom irritado ser o mesmo.

Hermione forçou os olhos para ver melhor e exclamou:

- O que essa nojenta tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu a encontrei vindo pra cá. – Harry mentiu apressadamente, ávido por informações. – Você sabe o que aconteceu, Hermione?

- Nós estávamos...

Porém, antes que Hermione completasse a frase, as luzes voltaram a acender. Todos levantaram os olhos, intrigados. Com as luzes acesas, Harry pôde ver melhor as pessoas do grupo: Rony, apoiado no seu ombro e no de Hermione, tinha os olhos quase tão vermelhos quando os cabelos, que se destacavam no seu rosto terrivelmente pálido; Hermione o olhava aflita, os cabelos um pouco despenteados; Neville parecia assustado, mas bem, assim como Colin e Jonnathan (este muito aborrecido, como sempre). Mais longe, Gina estava encostada à parede, aparentando estar tão mal quanto Rony, sendo abraçada por Peta, que parecia somente assustada. Por último, Willians se encontrava branca como papel, com o nariz quase roxo e os cabelos caindo desajeitados sobre os olhos; ela cambaleou e encostou a testa numa das janelas de vidro, com uma aparência de doente.

- E agora? – Colin perguntou, mais para si mesmo, do que para os outros.

Eles sentiram o trem voltar a andar e, aos poucos, o cheiro do gás parecia se dissipar. À medida que isso acontecia, apesar de ainda fracos, Rony, Gina e Willians começaram a recobrar os sentidos, voltando a levantar as cabeças e seus rostos assumindo mais cor.

- Parece que as coisas voltaram ao normal... – Peta comentou.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, como se esperassem algo acontecer. Durante esse tempo, eles começaram a ouvir vozes, o que significava que quem tivesse desmaiado deveria estar voltando a si. Neville, com um sobressalto, disse que iria verificar uma cabine; Colin e Jonnathan seguiram-no, com a mesma finalidade.

Sobraram, apenas, Rony, sustentado por Harry e Hermione, e Gina, amparada por Peta. Todos os olhos se voltaram para Willians, que estava desencostando a cabeça da janela, visivelmente ainda abalada. Quando ela se voltou para ver os outros, os olhares das garotas presentes – Gina, Hermione e Peta – eram de tanta raiva, que Willians provavelmente sentiu-se incomodada e deu meia volta para ir embora, cambaleante.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou sem pensar. Todas as garotas olharam para ele sem entender. Ele encarou-as sem mais confuso ainda; qual era o problema em perguntar se Willians estava bem?

Percebendo o clima, Willians bufou cansada, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e deu às costas a eles, seguindo de volta aos últimos vagões do trem, ainda bastante hesitante em seus passos.

- É melhor entramos em alguma cabine para vocês se sentarem. – Hermione, a primeira a se recuperar do susto, disse com seu espírito prático, indicando Rony e Gina. 

Peta abriu uma porta próxima, explicando que era a cabine onde estavam ela, Gina, Colin e Jonnathan antes do incidente. Os garotos entraram e rapidamente colocaram Rony e Gina sentados nos bancos. Rony encostou a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos, enquanto Gina apenas respirava muito fundo, tossindo de vez em quando.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou pela milionésima vez, andando em círculos pela cabine, extremamente nervoso. Hermione, que tinha sentado ao lado de Rony, preocupada, começou a explicar:

- Nós estávamos na reunião de monitores... Rony e eu... – nesse instante, Rony abriu os olhos, encarou Hermione por alguns instantes, parecendo chateado com algo, e depois voltou a fechar os olhos, exausto. - ...quando ouvimos um barulho muito alto e sentimos o trem dar um tranco forte.

- Eu estava no último vagão e também senti. – Harry falou.

- Foi assustador... – Peta comentou.

- E então começamos a sentir aquele cheiro... se espalhando... – Hermione prosseguiu. – Rony começou a tremer e ficar muito mal...

- Aconteceu o mesmo com Gina, só que ao invés de tremer ela tossia muito. – Peta explicou. – Nós até ficamos com medo que ela fosse engasgar ou coisa parecida.

- Mas foi uma bomba? – Harry perguntou, ainda sem entender. 

- Estão dizendo isso por aí. – Hermione falou. – E eu já li em algum livro que existem realmente bombas que causam esse efeito nas pessoas... eram muito usadas nos anos da... primeira guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem...

Todos se entreolharam, até mesmo Rony, que abriu os olhos novamente. Gina tossiu muito forte mais uma vez, demorando muito tempo até que serenasse.

- Quem poderia ter soltado a bomba? – Harry perguntou, mais para si mesmo, imaginando respostas.

- Ah, você não faz... idéia? – Rony falou pela primeira vez, sua voz bastante rouca e arrastada pelo esforço que fazia.

- Algum sonserino ligado aos Comensais da Morte? – arriscou Peta.

- Eu até... poderia dizer... um nome... – Rony disse com veneno.

Hermione soltou um "humpt", desconsolada.

- Não podemos acusar ninguém sem provas. – ela disse ponderada. – Nem Draco Malfoy. – completou, olhando Rony severamente. Ele suspirou lentamente e fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

- E aquela... Willians? – Gina incriminou.

- Não foi ela. – Harry falou distraído, fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos.

- Como pode ter certeza? – Hermione pressionou. Harry sentiu os olhos de todos os presentes sobre si. Engoliu em seco; não queria explicar como sabia, ele só sabia.

- Eu a encontrei no corredor quando houve o estrondo. – mentiu novamente.

- Você não disse que a encontrou quando estava vindo para cá? – Peta perguntou.

Harry umedeceu os lábios.

- Foi o que eu quis dizer... ah, que saco! – e ele se virou, irritado. Para sua sorte, irromperam pela porta Colin e Jonnathan, trazendo copos d'água e barras de chocolate, que deram para Rony e Gina.

A situação foi serenando aos poucos, à medida que Gina e Rony também começavam a melhorar. No entanto, o único assunto era a tal bomba e quem poderia ter colocado-a no trem. Todos concordavam que era obra de alguém ligado a Voldemort, mas era aterrador pensar que haveria seguidores dele infiltrados entre eles, na escola, estudando e convivendo com eles todos os dias.

Quando faltava pouco mais de meia hora para chegar à estação de Hogsmeade, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a cabine no final do trem, onde Harry tinha se instalado no início da viagem. Os monitores da Grifinória recolheram suas coisas, que ainda estavam no vagão dos monitores, e seguiram com Harry até o final do corredor. Rony parecia estar bem melhor, ao menos fisicamente, já que ele aparentava estar muito chateado com algo que Harry preferiu não perguntar no momento.

Assim que chegaram na cabine, Harry observou que Willians tinha passado por lá antes deles e recolhido suas coisas. Ficou mais aliviado; não queria dar explicações sobre o assunto a Rony e Hermione. Ainda um pouco cansado, Rony se adiantou e logo se sentou no mesmo lugar onde estava Willians antes. Hermione se sentou ao seu lado, ao mesmo que tempo que Bichento pulava em seu colo, e Rony soltava uma exclamação veemente.

- Droga, o que é isso? – ele perguntou, tirando algo debaixo de si. Harry engoliu em seco ao ver, nas mãos de Rony, o livro que Willians lia quando tinha permanecido na cabine junto com ele.

- É meu! – ele disse muito rápido, puxando o livro das mãos do amigo, que o encarou intrigado.

- A convivência com Hermione não está te fazendo bem, cara... – ele disse apenas, encostando-se ao banco, parecendo exausto.

Harry se sentou, puxando seu malão e enfiando o livro brutalmente dentro dele. Ele notou que Hermione o observava.

- O que foi?

- Eu ainda não devolvi aquele livro que peguei emprestado de você, não é? – ela perguntou bobamente, aliviando Harry, que por um segundo pensou que ela tivesse desconfiado dele. – Está nas minhas coisas, quando chegarmos a Hogwarts eu te entrego, o.k.?

- Ah, pode devolver quando quiser... – ele respondeu com alívio.

Eles não falaram muito durante o resto da viagem. O que tinha acabado de acontecer no trem abalara a todos, e nenhum deles parecia disposto a comentar o assunto. Sabiam perfeitamente, por mais que fosse difícil aceitar, que coisas como aquela poderiam acontecer durante aquele período de guerra que viviam. Deveriam era agradecer por ninguém ter-se ferido com gravidade ou pior... Talvez, Harry pensou, aquilo fosse apenas um susto, um aviso... o perigo estava próximo, muito próximo de Hogwarts até.

Estava uma noite nebulosa e modorrenta quando eles desembarcaram do trem, já trajados com o uniforme negro da escola. Os estudantes, ao invés da habitual barulheira que faziam todos os anos, apenas conversavam baixinho ou, em sua maioria, permaneciam em silêncio. Alguns – principalmente os mais novos – ainda estavam muito pálidos e assustados.

Eles ouviram a familiar voz de Hagrid chamando os primeiranistas, mas Harry, que conhecia aquele gigante há anos, não reconheceu aquele sorriso simpático no amigo quando ele acenou para o trio na estação de Hogsmeade; diferente das outras vezes, Hagrid parecia bastante cansado e até mais velho.

Os primeiranistas, como se já não estivessem bastante assustados, ficaram ainda mais quando viram a grande figura do professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. No entanto, seguiram com ele para fazerem a tradicional travessia do lago rumo ao castelo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, por sua vez, trataram de ocupar rapidamente uma carruagem. Nenhum deles disse muita coisa no caminho, e os únicos sons eram dos animais – Píchi não parava de piar e se agitar na sua gaiola; foi preciso que Rony a cobrisse com uma camisa para que a coruja parasse de se agitar um pouco. Edwiges também não parava de se mexer, o que não era comum também.

Depois de atravessarem os portões de ferro, os três amigos desceram perto das portas de carvalho, onde deram de cara com uma desagradável visão: Draco Malfoy, junto a um grupo de sonserinos, no qual se incluíam Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson e Emília Bulstrode, estavam comentando algo aos sussurros. Rony olhou atravessado para eles, mas Hermione o puxou pela gola antes que algo acontecesse; Harry preferiu nem olhar, antes que seu estômago começasse a dar voltas só de vê-los, mas não foi possível passarem despercebidos. Malfoy se desviou da forma gorda e maciça de Goyle, e sorriu maliciosamente para Rony:

- Eu soube que desmaiou no trem, Weasley... É verdade?

Rony ficou vermelho igual a um pimentão e seus punhos se fecharam instantaneamente, mas antes que fizesse algo, Hermione foi mais rápida:

- Eu soube que você se escondeu no banheiro na hora da explosão, Malfoy... É verdade?

E ela arrastou os amigos antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse.

Ao penetrarem no Hall de Entrada, os três se assustaram com a quantidade de professores que estavam ali; geralmente eram poucos que esperavam os alunos no Hall, a maioria permanecia o tempo todo dentro do Salão Principal. Porém, desta vez, muitos estavam ali – até Snape – conversando com os alunos e mandando alguns para a ala hospitalar. Eles viram a Profª. Minerva McGonagall dizer algo a um pequeno garoto do segundo ano e, depois disso, aproximar deles, aflita. Ela se dirigiu diretamente para Harry:

- Você está bem, Potter? Foi afetado pelo gás?

Por que todos achavam que tudo tinha que acontecer com ele? Harry se lembrou, depois, que a maioria das coisas acontecia com ele, então desculpou mentalmente a professora.

- Eu estou bem, professora... O Ro...

- E você, Hermione?

- Tudo bem, professora... – Hermione sorriu meio sem jeito ao ouvir seu primeiro nome dito pela professora. – Mas o Rony...

Ela se virou para Rony, seus olhos arregalando-se em espanto:

- Você, Weasley? O que aconteceu, está bem? – ela perguntou, colocando a mão em diversas partes do rosto do garoto, como se verificasse sua temperatura.

- Eu estou ótimo. – ele respondeu emburrado, desviando-se da professora.

- Ele quase desmaiou, professora... – Hermione informou, preocupada, mas Rony pareceu tomar isso como uma ofensa pessoal.

- É claro que eu não desmaiei! – ele retrucou, as orelhas muito vermelhas, olhando muito bravo para a garota. – Eu tô ótimo, já disse!

- Mas seria bom que fosse para a ala hospitalar. – a professora recomendou. – Eu sugiro que...

- Eu estou bem! – ele disse com a voz estridente, suas orelhas parecendo que iam explodir. – Não vou para ala hospitalar nenhuma!

A Profª. McGonagall ia dizer algo, mas antes que conseguisse, alguém postou a mão no ombro de Harry e perguntou com sua voz cansada e tranqüila:

- Todos estão bem aqui?

Quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram para ver quem era, levaram um bom susto (ao menos um naquela sucessão de coisas ruins que aconteceram). Ao lado deles estava parado Remo Lupin, parecendo muito preocupado e cansado, porém, com o mesmo brilho no olhar de sempre.

- Prof. Lupin? – Hermione foi a primeira a se pronunciar. – Mas... o senhor...

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

- Vocês não sabiam que eu seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas esse ano? – ele se virou para Harry. – Sirius não te contou?

- Ele só comentou que eu teria uma boa surpresa... – Harry disse abasbacado. – Que filho da mãe. – completou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Remo quase riu também, mas ele parecia mais preocupado com os recentes acontecimentos do que com o seu cargo na escola. A Profª. McGonagall suspirou com repreensão, e pediu a Remo que convencesse Rony a ir para a ala hospitalar, o que só contribuiu para que o rapaz ficasse mais bravo.

Como não conseguia convencer de maneira alguma Rony, Remo ofereceu uma barra de chocolate, que o rapaz aceitou um pouco contrariado. Entrementes, Harry e Hermione aproveitaram para perguntar mais sobre como Remo reconquistou seu cargo, e ele só disse que Dumbledore o chamou novamente e, dessa vez, ele teve que aceitar. No entanto, ele não disse os verdadeiros motivos, e os três perceberam isso.

Quando Remo se afastou para cuidar de outros alunos, os garotos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal. Estava muito diferente do que era de costume; apesar das quatro mesas das casas estarem dispostas da mesma maneira, elas estavam muito vazias e, ao mesmo tempo, a mesa dos professores quase não estava ocupada também. Harry procurou por Dumbledore, mas ele não estava presente.

Os três amigos comentaram isso entre si, mas não conversaram muito depois que se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. Rony parecia realmente nervoso, e Harry tinha a estranha impressão que isso não se devia somente ao que acontecera a ele no trem. Hermione, por sua vez, tentava não olhar muito para o namorado e, quando o fazia, era com um brilho de culpa no olhar.

Em todos os anos que Harry passou em Hogwarts, ele nunca presenciou a um banquete de início de ano como aquele. Com toda a certeza, foi uma cerimônia atípica. Demorou muito mais tempo para começar, e muitos alunos e professores não estavam presentes. Dumbledore apareceu muito tempo depois, parecendo mais velho e cansado do que nunca, com profundas olheiras circundando os olhos azuis. Não houve cerimônia de seleção dos primeiranistas – a maioria deles se encontrava na ala hospitalar. Quando Simas Finnigan exprimiu sua dúvida sobre o assunto, Hermione explicou que eles seriam selecionados outro dia e, provavelmente, não seria em público. Dumbledore gastou uns bons vinte minutos falando sobre o que acontecera no trem e, mais, sobre o que teriam que enfrentar aquele ano e colocando em pratos limpos a guerra que acontecia fora dos muros da escola. Não houve galhofas do diretor como sempre, e eles não entoaram o hino da escola. Dumbledore se limitou a informar que Remo seria o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas àquele ano e, diante de tudo, Snape parecia até mais conformado; apesar de lançar dois ou três olhares rancorosos para o seu antigo colega de escola.

Ninguém comeu muito – nem Rony, que parecia estar completamente sem apetite. Isso era realmente incomum. Hermione não mencionou nem uma vez todo o trabalho dos elfos domésticos para fazer o jantar e, tampouco, lembrou que começavam o ano de N.I.E.M.s. Sem tocar muito na sua comida também, Harry passou a observar o salão; na mesa da Lufa-lufa, todos pareciam tão assustados e pálidos como os alunos das outras casas; Corvinal era a mesa mais vazia de todas e, em contrapartida, Sonserina era a mais cheia. Harry notou que o grupo de Draco Malfoy não estava tão apreensivo quanto o resto dos alunos; era óbvio que eles deveriam estar envolvidos com a explosão no trem, já que os pais de todos eram Comensais da Morte – Harry já os tinha visto pessoalmente. O rapaz correu mais um pouco os olhos pela mesa da casa das cobras e parou em Katherine Willians; parecia perdida em pensamentos ao encarar seu prato de comida, enrolando num garfo um pedaço de presunto. Harry se lembrou, desagradavelmente, que estava com, o livro dela e que, irremediavelmente, teria que devolvê-lo algum dia. Garota estúpida. Onde estava com a cabeça para esquecer o livro na cabine?

Depois ele se lembrou que ela parecia muito mal por causa do gás e deu um pouco de crédito a ela. Mas ainda continuou a chamá-la de estúpida mentalmente – todo sonserino era estúpido. Era uma verdade da natureza.

Quando a maioria dos alunos começavam a se recolher, bem mais cedo do que o normal e com um clima muito pesado, Hermione se levantou bruscamente, murmurando que precisava fazer algo. Rony não respondeu nada, como se estivesse resignado. Harry, porém, perguntou a ela o que era, e Hermione se esquivou depressa, saindo quase correndo do salão. Harry ficou parado, confuso, até que Rony se levantasse e começasse a caminhar, quase se arrastando; ele seguiu o amigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e Hermione? – Harry ousou perguntar quando os dois subiam as escadas do primeiro andar e pegavam um atalho para a Torre da Grifinória.

Rony desviou o olhar, bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não importa...

Harry suspirou, mas não desistiu:

- Foi algo na reunião dos monitores? 

Rony o olhou cansado, parecendo que a última coisa que queria era comentar o assunto; porém, Harry também o olhava tão profundamente, que ele cedeu:

- Hermione foi nomeada monitora-chefe. – disse com voz de enterro.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou atônito, mas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso no rosto. – Monitora-chefe? Poxa, a Hermione merece... sempre se esforçou tanto...

Rony bufou, e Harry finalmente se deu conta do porquê do amigo estar daquela maneira.

- Você não foi nomeado junto com ela, não é?

- Não, eu não recebi a estúpida carta.

Eles disseram a senha à Mulher Gorda e entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quase vazia. Subiram a escada que conduzia aos dormitórios masculinos e entraram no quarto do sétimo ano.

- Quem é o monitor-chefe? – Harry perguntou, mas com medo de chatear ainda mais o amigo.

- Um cara da Corvinal... um tal de Brendon Summerfield. Ou seja lá qual seja seu nome. Cara antipático.

Nem Simas, Dino ou Neville estavam no quarto ainda. Rony praticamente jogava suas roupas em qualquer canto ao trocá-la pelo pijama; Harry, que tinha se sentado na beirada de sua cama, começava a entender como Rony estaria se sentindo. Ele ficou imaginando alguma forma de animar o amigo, mas todas pareciam ridículas na sua cabeça. Quando Rony se jogou na sua cama de dossel, Harry disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça:

- Pelo menos você poderá desrespeitar as regras junto comigo, Rony.

- Eu sempre fiz isso. – Rony respondeu rabugento, e Harry não viu seu rosto para tentar interpretar o que se passava com ele. – Além disso, se esse fosse o motivo, eu ainda sou um monitor.

Harry suspirou.

- Você terá mais tempo para me ajudar com o time de quadribol... Você sabe que se não fosse sua ajuda, eu não conseguiria comandar o time direito...

- Boa tentativa, Harry. – Rony desabafou, emburrado. – Olha, eu tô com sono e cansado. Deixa isso pra amanhã.

E sem ao menos desejar boa-noite, Rony fechou as cortinas do seu dossel com brutalidade. Harry permaneceu encarando-as por alguns instantes, como que hipnotizado, pensando.

O que não poderia acontecer dali em diante? Harry tinha a impressão de que tudo se decidiria naquele ano, e ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Ele só sabia que estava inseguro e que, sim, temia pelo que pudesse acontecer. Principalmente com as pessoas que gostava.

E o ano só estava começando...

__

Nota da autora: Mil desculpas pela demora... sei que deve ser muito chato mesmo esperar, eu mesma fico muito curiosa pelas fics que leio, mas nossa... o terceiro ano tá horrível, eu tô acabada mesmo... Desculpa, gente!

E obrigada pelas reviews: 

Ana, fiquei muito feliz que goste das minhas fics, nossa, fiquei muito animada com seus elogios! Obrigada mesmo! E, ah, ainda bem que você me entende, colegial é uma caca mesmo, e terceiro então... nem se fala. Mas eu vou fazer o possível para postar mais vezes! ;)

Mattyonan, obrigada mesmo, que bom que você tá gostando ;) Eu prometo não demorar tanto da próxima vez, vou fazer o possível e o impossível, está bem? ;) 


	7. Clube dos Duelos

Capítulo Sete – Clube dos Duelos

Os seus dedos giravam distraidamente de um lado para outro sobre as bordas do copo, onde o suco de abóbora jazia praticamente esquecido. Na outra mão se apoiava o seu queixo; seus olhos corriam todo o Salão Principal, praticamente vazio.

Harry não tinha dormido bem, e a conseqüência era seus olhos volta e meia se fechando pelo sono que o consumia pela manhã. Não sabia se era por causa do turbulento dia anterior, mas ele tivera apenas um sono superficial, povoado por sonhos esquisitos, que acabou esquecendo ao acordar. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia.

Como estava sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar e nada para fazer (Rony ainda dormia quando ele acordou, e Hermione estava sabia-se lá onde), ele se ocupou em observar a sala ao redor. Era desanimador. Estava com um aspecto muito diferente do que era de costume; poucos professores estavam na mesa e, ao mesmo tempo, poucos alunos também conversavam, aos sussurros, nas mesas. Harry ficou imaginando se as coisas sempre seriam daquela maneira dali para frente.

Sem fome, irritado, e sem nada para fazer, ele abandonou seu prato de ovos mexidos e revirou sua mochila em busca de algo para se distrair e sorriu ao lembrar o que Rony lhe diria... que provavelmente Hermione não era uma boa companhia e blá, blá, blá... Foi então que Harry bateu os olhos em um livro fino, encadernado em couro. Suspirou irritado e levantou os olhos, alcançando a mesa da Sonserina – Willians não estava lá. Tinha colocado o livro na mochila para se lembrar de devolver a ela, mas ainda não achara a garota. Aliás, ele estava formulando um plano para entregar o livro a ela; barrá-la em algum lugar, provavelmente onde ninguém os visse, para que não comentassem depois; então, ele devolveria o livro, diria algumas besteiras para ela por ter sido tão estúpida de esquecer o maldito livro e depois iria embora, feliz por ter descarregado sua irritação matinal em algum sonserino idiota. Ele só não sabia por que estava com a sensação de que seu plano daria errado, antes mesmo que começasse a colocá-lo em prática.

Ele segurou o livro por alguns instantes. Reconheceu como sendo de suspense, escrito por um dos autores que ele mais gostava, dentre aqueles que Sirius tinha colocado em seu quarto. Bem, ao menos a garota não tinha um gosto tão ruim. Instintivamente, ele olhou ao redor para checar se estava mesmo sozinho. Não que achasse que estivesse fazendo algo errado... Bem, não era muito certo mexer nas coisas dos outros, mas era culpa da idiota da Willians ter esquecido o livro na cabine, não? E ele estava entediado, precisava de algo para se distrair.

Harry folheou as primeiras páginas e encontrou uma dedicatória escrita à mão, com uma letra corrida e inclinada; a curiosidade foi maior, e ele leu essas palavras:

__

Cara Kat...

Uma conto misterioso para uma garota misteriosa. Algum dia descobrirei todos os seus segredos!

Lembranças da sua amiga mais maluca,

Lau

- Lendo?

Harry tomou um susto enorme, como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica, e fechou o livro com estrondo. Assim que levantou a cabeça para reconhecer quem tinha falado com ele, a sua irritação matinal duplicou.

- Ah, é você, Gina?

- Até a última vez que me olhei no espelho pelo menos. – ela zombou ironicamente.

Harry fez uma careta e guardou o livro na mochila.

- Está melhor? – perguntou, lembrando-se do dia anterior.

Ela demorou alguns instantes para responder, como se considerasse a pergunta, e depois falou:

- É, o efeito já passou.

- Hum... que bom.

E ele voltou a beber seu suco esquecido. Ao seu lado, Gina percebeu que ele estava sendo frio, murmurou algo e foi se sentar no outro extremo da mesa.

Harry pousou o copo na mesa, novamente entediado, mas foi quando notou algo diferente. Próxima à porta, ele enxergou sua amiga Hermione, mas ela não estava sozinha; conversava simpaticamente com um garoto alto, de olhos claros e cabelos louros. Harry imaginou, divertido, qual seria a reação de Rony ao ver aquilo; por um instante, ficou feliz pelo amigo não estar ali, ou então ele assistiria a mais uma disputa "Granger versus Weasley".

- Bom dia, Harry. – Hermione disse com um sorriso no rosto quando se aproximou.

Ele a encarou por cima dos óculos.

- Bom dia... – e pigarreou. – Aquele cara com quem você estava falando... é da Corvinal, não é?

- Humhum. – ela concordou, servindo-se de torradas. – É o Brendon, ele é o novo monitor-chefe. – ela levantou os olhos, nervosamente. – Acabei nem te contando, não é?

Harry agitou as mãos, como se espantasse uma mosca, displicentemente.

- Eu já sei... Rony me contou. Parabéns, Mione!

Ela sorriu encabulada, agradecendo, mas em seguida olhou mais nervosa ainda para o amigo.

- Você e Rony conversaram sobre isso?

- Sobre...

- A monitoria-chefe... Eu achei que o Rony ficou um pouco... chateado.

Harry engoliu o que tinha posto na boca vagarosamente, arranjando tempo para pensar. Não queria comentar o que Rony e ele tinham conversado, aliás, ele não gostava de se meter no relacionamento dos amigos – só se fosse para juntá-los depois de uma briga. Finalmente, quando engoliu, Harry disse:

- Não conversamos muito... estávamos cansados, entende?

- Ah, claro... mas você achou que ele estava chateado?

- Hum... não sei, Hermione... – ele respondeu esquivo. – Por que vocês não conversam mais tarde?

- É, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. – ela falou, cruzando os braços, pensativa. – Ai, às vezes o Rony fica chateado com cada besteira...

Harry não quis dizer nada, mas, naquele momento, não achou que os motivos de Rony fossem uma bobagem completa. Dava para entender o que ele provavelmente estava sentindo, colocando-se em seu lugar.

Dois minutos depois, várias corujas entraram no salão, competindo entre si para entregarem suas cartas aos donos. Harry sabia que era muito cedo para Edwiges lhe trazer algo e se surpreendeu quando Hermione chamou sua atenção para a coruja branca como a neve, que tinha acabado de pousar suavemente na mesa, ao lado da travessa de pudim.

- Ei, o que você tem pra mim, Edwiges? – ele perguntou à coruja, examinando o que ela trazia amarrado à pata, enquanto ela começava a bicar o resto dos ovos no prato do dono.

Eram duas cartas; uma delas, em papel rosa bebê, e a outra, em pergaminho normal. Quando Harry desamarrou-as, acabou vendo primeiro a cor-de-rosa, que era a mais diferente e esquisita; ele notou um selo trouxa no canto superior direito do envelope e teve uma vaga idéia de quem poderia ser a autora daquela letra garranchosa e tremida.

Em sua carta, com poucas palavras, Agatha dizia que estava com saudades e que catara muitas conchinhas na praia para ele naquele dia. Perguntava como ele estava, se tinha saudades e quando voltaria. Harry sorriu; como deveria ser bom ser ainda uma criança, sem tomar conhecimento de todos aqueles problemas...

O segundo envelope continha uma carta bem mais longa e, preocupado, Harry reconheceu a caligrafia de seu padrinho. Não pôde deixar de sorrir também ao notar que metade da carta era para saber como Harry estava depois do incidente do trem, demonstrando a preocupação de Sirius com o afilhado. No entanto, a parte que mais intrigou Harry foi o final da carta, onde o padrinho dizia:

__

"Fique atento, Harry. Infelizmente, "incidentes" como esse podem voltar a acontecer com mais freqüência. Hogwarts não é mais tão segura...

Pelo que eu sei, provavelmente, hoje o castelo terá visitas. Não posso adiantar muita coisa, mas acho que talvez, ao ler essa carta, você já saiba ao que me refiro."

- Hermione...

- Sim? – ela perguntou, engolindo rapidamente um grande gole de suco que tinha posto na boca.

- Sirius está comentando aqui na carta que o castelo receberá "visitas" hoje... Você sabe...

- AH! – ela exclamou. – Sim, eu soube. Eles são...

Não foi possível que ela terminasse a frase. O salão silenciou à medida que entravam no Salão Principal um grupo de mais ou menos seis ou sete pessoas, todos parecendo muito sérios e preocupados. Acompanhando-os vinha a Profª. McGonagall, conversando atentamente com um homem alto, corpulento e negro. Perto deles vinham outros homens e mulheres, todos com capas longas e pretas. Na realidade, a única pessoa que destoava no grupo era uma mulher jovem, de cabelos curtos e, por incrível que parecesse, rosa choque; ela vinha observando o salão com quase nostalgia, mas parecia, ainda assim, com os ouvidos atentos à conversa dos outros.

Harry se virou intrigado para Hermione.

- Quem são eles?

- Aurores do Ministério. – ela falou pesadamente. – Eu soube hoje, parece que eles vieram verificar como está o castelo... E alguns permanecerão nas redondezas, para garantirem a segurança dos alunos.

Harry cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e observou novamente o grupo, que agora se dirigia à mesa dos professores. Ele estranhou a ausência de Dumbledore, mas logo imaginou que o diretor estivesse atolado de problemas depois do incidente do dia anterior. Naquele instante, Harry se lembrou das palavras de Sirius na última carta... _Hogwarts não é mais tão segura..._ Ele, Harry, sempre comprovara na pele que Hogwarts nunca fora muito segura, ao menos para ele, mas ver todos os outros alunos, seus colegas, em perigo era muito diferente.

Enquanto os aurores se dirigiam à mesa, Hermione se virou para Harry, mordendo os lábios com nervosismo.

- Ainda há alunos na ala hospitalar... – ela disse. – Primeiranistas, em sua maioria.

- Eles ficaram assim tão mal? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se, por um instante, do que Willians dissera sobre o gás _"As crianças são as primeiras a serem afetadas"_. Como aquela garota poderia saber tanto sobre o tal gás? Fosse como fosse, Harry também gostaria muito de saber mais sobre aquilo...

- Ah, parece que eles já estão bem melhor... – Hermione respondeu. – Mas não vão ter aula hoje, aliás, somente os alunos do terceiro ano para cima terão aula... E os primeiranistas serão selecionados à noite, e não será mesmo em público.

- Você não acha estranho que nem todos tenham sido afetados por esse gás, Mione? – o rapaz perguntou subitamente, olhando de esguelha para a mesa dos professores e enxergando, agora, a Profª. Sprout conversando com um bruxo jovem do grupo de aurores. – Digo... por exemplo, eu e você não sentimos quase nada, mas Rony ficou tão mal...

- Bem, eu não faço muita idéia do que seja, Harry. O que eu sei, já te disse; esse tipo de gás era muito usado na primeira guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Quando vocês vão falar o nome dele, afinal? – Harry disparou subitamente.

Hermione fez uma careta e desviou do assunto.

- Mas, então, como eu dizia... Você sabe aqueles gases utilizados em guerras de trouxas?

- Claro, eram usados em atentados terroristas, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Parece que esses gases funcionam quase do mesmo jeito, mas têm propriedades mágicas, o que os tornam muito mais perigosos... É como se fossem enfeitiçados para atingirem certas pessoas apenas. Eu já li isso em algum livro, acho que vou procurar na biblioteca para saber mais.

Harry não estava mais prestando atenção. Seus olhos focavam, agora, Remo Lupin, que atravessou o vão entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa afobadamente; ele se dirigiu diretamente onde estava McGonagall, cochichou algo no ouvido dela, e a professora assentiu, preocupada. Ela disse algo ao auror negro que estava ao seu lado e, então, ela, Remo, o auror e mais aquela outra de cabelo rosa seguiram para fora do salão, deixando o restante dos aurores na mesa junto aos outros poucos professores.

Talvez Remo pudesse saber algo mais sobre o tal gás..., Harry pensou, observando-o se afastar junto aos outros. Ou talvez Dumbledore soubesse... não, ele não perturbaria Dumbledore. Perguntaria mais a Remo assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

- Cadê o Rony? – Hermione perguntou subitamente.

- Anh, ele ainda estava dormindo quando eu saí do quarto... – Harry a informou. 

A amiga fez uma expressão desconsolada e, dali em diante, ficou vigiando a entrada do salão até que Rony aparecesse. Dali a alguns minutos, o rapaz entrou, parecendo muito bravo ou chateado ainda e, diferente do que fazia de costume desde que começara a namorar Hermione, ele se sentou ao lado de Harry na mesa, e apenas murmurou um seco "bom dia" para os amigos.

Hermione se remexeu, parecendo um tanto incomodada. Harry ficou um pouco constrangido. Enquanto isso, Rony apenas pegou algumas torradas e começou a comê-las distraído, bebericando leite de vez em quando.

- Ah... quando vêm os horários do sétimo ano? – Harry perguntou de súbito, apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – Rony disse rabugento. – Quem deveria saber disso era a Hermione.

E lançou um olhar rápido para a garota, como se a incriminasse, o que ela respondeu com um "humpt" indignado.

- Parece que vai ser o monitor do quinto ano que vai entregá-los dessa vez... – ela explicou, ainda olhando meio brava para o namorado. – O Brendon me disse algo a respeito ontem, quando eu me reuni com ele para combinarmos os assuntos da monitoria-chefe.

Foi a vez de Rony pronunciar um "humpt", mas ele se limitou a isso.

Dali a pouco, como Hermione previra, uma menina meio rabugenta do quinto ano veio entregar-lhes os horários da semana. Os três suspiraram aliviados quando viram que não haveria Poções na segunda-feira, mas em compensação as aulas seriam, como sempre, duplas com a turma da Sonserina e no dia seguinte, terça.

- Dois tempos de Feitiços, História da Magia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Transfiguração... – Hermione lia em voz alta seu horário. – E dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no final do dia! – ela exclamou animada. – Nossa primeira aula com o Prof. Lupin depois de tantos anos!

No entanto, ao invés de animado, Rony tinha ficado branco como papel. Harry e Hermione olharam intrigados para o amigo.

- Que foi, Rony?

- Vocês viram isso? – ele respondeu a Harry com uma nova pergunta, apontando para o papel, seus olhos arregalados e sua face pálida. – Vocês leram isso direito?

Harry, que tinha apenas passado os olhos sobre as aulas do dia, apanhou rapidamente seu horário. Hermione, porém, ainda estava com o seu na mão e correu imediatamente os olhos para o papel, ficando quase tão branca quanto Rony no mesmo instante. Ao ler o que estava escrito, em letras miúdas, Harry quase teve um ataque do coração.

__

"Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – todas as turmas

Profs. Remo Lupin e Severo Snape"

- SNAPE?! – Harry exclamou tão alto, que alguns alunos próximos na mesa olharam torto para ele.

- Snape... – Hermione disse com a voz fininha.

- Snape! – Rony falou, fazendo um som de nojo. – Dumbledore ficou doido de vez!

Harry não conseguiu produzir nenhum som, devido ao seu estado de choque. Rony piscava várias vezes e coçava os olhos com força, como se duvidasse do que via. Hermione foi a única que conseguiu formular uma frase.

- O que querem dizer com "todas as turmas"?

Rony olhou espantado para ela.

- Nós aqui, tendo espasmos de horror diante da perspectiva de ter aulas a mais com Snape, e você se preocupando com isso?

- Mas é estranho, não é?

- Estranho é alguém colocar Snape para dar aula de Defesa junto com o Lupin! – Rony exclamou indignado. – Não é só estranho, é maluquice! Eu tô dizendo... o Dumbledore não tá batendo bem... Deve ser outro parafuso que se soltou...

Harry ainda estava paralisado. Ele nem ao menos conseguia imaginar Snape dando aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sua matéria preferida... Já tivera uma pequena noção de como isso era horrível no terceiro ano, quando o odiado professor substituíra Remo. E, além disso, ele teria aulas a mais com Snape, já que Poções continuava sendo com ele. Definitivamente, sua vida viraria um inferno.

- Bem... – ele murmurou, ainda em choque. – Talvez "todas as turmas" signifique que teremos aula junto à todas as casas...

- Pior! – Rony exclamou desesperado. – Pior do que ter mais uma aula com Snape é ter mais uma aula com Snape _e_ com a Sonserina!

- Pode ser... – Hermione disse pensativa, ignorando o comentário de Rony. – Mas pelo que eu sei as aulas ainda são normais para os outros anos... Talvez essa mudança tenha sido feita somente no sétimo ano, por causa dos N.I.E.M.s... 

- Droga de exames idiotas! – Rony disse só por dizer.

Harry se dirigiu, mais tarde, para a primeira aula do dia, Feitiços, ainda em estado de choque. Não parava de pensar no inferno que seria conviver ainda mais com Snape, principalmente depois de tudo que ele descobrira sobre o odioso professor. Ainda tinha vontade de vomitar ao lembrar que, anos atrás, ele tinha gostado de sua mãe e, ainda por cima, tinha participado de um plano para separá-la de seu pai. Aliás, ele tinha vontade de vomitar ao lembrar de muitas coisas que descobrira no final do seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Até então, não se esquecera daquela conversa que teve com Dumbledore, um pouco antes de partir do castelo antes das férias de verão. E isso continuava tirando o seu sono, por várias noites. Harry jamais conseguira comentar com mais ninguém o que descobrira, que era _neto de Voldemort_, e mais, que era o herdeiro ao qual a Profecia Sagrada se referia. Horas ele passou na sua cama, à noite, repassando mentalmente o conteúdo da profecia, tentando chegar a uma resposta, mas não conseguiu sequer uma única pista de como derrotaria Voldemort. No final, ele acabou achando que ou era burro demais para conseguir entender aquelas palavras, ou não era mesmo para entendê-las; talvez, como Dumbledore mesmo dissera, ele só conseguisse interpretá-la quando chegasse a hora... E ele não sabia se queria que essa hora chegasse.

Às vezes, olhava para seus amigos e ficava imaginando se eles ainda o tratariam da mesma maneira se soubessem que ele era neto de quem era. Mas, depois, enxergava que Rony e Hermione sempre foram muito leais e companheiros para terem coragem de se afastarem dele se soubessem a verdade. Por outro lado, ele ainda tinha aquela sensação de sujeira, como se estivesse infectado por algo asqueroso e não pudesse se descontaminar; e se sentia mal por esconder isso de seus amigos, de nem ao menos dar a chance a eles de escolherem se queriam ou não permanecer junto a ele.

Não tinha como negar a si mesmo: Harry tinha muito receio do dia em que eles, inevitavelmente, descobrissem a verdade.

Em contrapartida, a aula de Feitiços foi apenas um aperitivo leve do que os esperava naquele sétimo ano. Harry e Rony ficaram tontos só de ver quanto trabalho já tinham acumulado apenas na primeira aula. O miúdo Prof. Flitwick, de pé sobre sua montanha de livros habitual, passou pelo menos uns vinte minutos de sua aula conversando com os setimanistas da Grifinória sobre o que os reservava no seu último ano em Hogwarts, e passou tantos deveres no final, que até mesmo Hermione saiu em pânico depois da aula, tagarelando sem parar enquanto caminhavam para a sala de História da Magia:

- Vocês ouviram aquilo? – ela disse pela milésima vez. – Os professores vão revisar TODA a matéria, desde o primeiro ano! E ainda vão ensinar matéria nova!

- Eu estou me sentindo um nada menos coisa nenhuma... – Harry murmurou desanimado.

Rony o olhou intrigado, mas parecia tão desconsolado que nem teve forças para retrucar o que o amigo tinha dito. Ao invés disso, ele se limitou a resmungar:

- Mas eu não estudo todas aquelas horas todos os dias nem que me pagem!

Hermione o encarou chocada.

- Mas você precisa, Rony! Você viu o que o Prof. Flitwick disse! Os N.I.E.M.s são muito mais rigorosos do que o N.O.M.s! Virão especialistas do Ministério da Magia para julgarem nosso desempenho!

- Eu é que não vou pirar! – ele retrucou. – Não vou ficar que nem você, Hermione!

Ela deixou o queixo cair, suas bochechas assumindo um leve tom avermelhado. Harry, que estava entre os dois, começou a sentir que aquele não era um lugar muito seguro; poderia ser atingido pelas faíscas que saíam dos olhos dos dois amigos. 

- Você está me chamando de maluca?

- Eu... – ele parecia procurar alguma palavra boa o suficiente. – Ora, nem vem, Hermione, você é paranóica! Estamos só no primeiro dia de aula, eu é que não vou me descabelar pelo que os professores tão dizendo...

- Paranóica! – ela exclamou com a voz aguda, seus olhos se arregalando de fúria a um tamanho assustador. Harry se encolheu ligeiramente, desejando mais do que tudo que chegassem logo à classe, ou ele poderia sair ferido por estar entre aqueles olhares em chamas que os amigos lançavam um ao outro. – Você é que é um irresponsável!

- Prefiro do que ser maluca!

- É exatamente por isso que você não foi nomeado monitor-chefe, Rony!

Foi imediato. O silêncio era tão grande, que era quase possível compreender o que diziam os alunos que conversavam no andar de cima. Harry percebeu que Hermione tinha ido longe demais com aquela frase; talvez ela também tivesse notado, pois virou o rosto e se agarrou ainda mais aos livros. Rony também desviou o olhar e não disse mais nada.

Eles não se falaram o resto da manhã; na aula de História da Magia, o único som que interrompia o monótono falatório interminável do Prof. Binns era o rabiscar do papel pela pena de Hermione. Harry, que tinha se sentado entre os dois amigos, sentia os olhos se fecharem e, após cinco minutos do começo do blá-blá-blá do professor fantasma, ele já estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, sua concentração totalmente esvaída, o pensamento vagando pelos jardins ensolarados que conseguia enxergar pela janela, sonhando em estar lá fora, talvez voando no luminoso campo de quadribol, visitando Hagrid ou refrescando os pés à beira do lago.

Para a satisfação dos alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória, a aula seguinte era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, longe das abafadas salas do castelo, aproveitando o sol que iluminava a grama brilhante por onde caminhavam. O céu estava tão azul e resplandecente que Harry nem se importou com as caras feias que Rony e Hermione faziam ao seu lado; ele apenas sentiu a brisa leve que batia em seu rosto, já planejando mentalmente logo começar os treinos de quadribol do time da Grifinória, apenas para poder voltar a sentir aquele vento na face e voar, para esquecer de todos os problemas que povoavam sua mente.

As aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas já não eram mais com os alunos da Sonserina e sim com os da Corvinal, o que era um alívio para qualquer um. No entanto, certas coisas nunca mudam, e Hagrid trouxe, como sempre, animais que ele chamava de "engraçadinhos" para a aula. Na realidade, pareciam um cruzamento de urubu com lagarto, com penas e escamas misturadas. Os alunos foram divididos em trios e Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram a impressão de que tinham ficado com o bichinho mais feio e mais irritado. Ele quase arrancou o dedo de Rony quando ele tentou oferecer coração de sapo para o bicho comer.

Foi quando Harry se levantou, para buscar mais comida, que ele aproveitou para se aproximar de Hagrid e fazer umas perguntas:

- Ei, Hagrid... 

- Umas gracinhas, não são? – o amigo disse sorrindo, olhando feliz para o animal que Neville cuidava, que parecia ter-se revoltado contra ele e o perseguia pelo jardim. – Muito dóceis, foi uma sorte encontrá-los.

Harry fez uma careta, mas não quis desanimar o amigo dizendo a verdade sobre os bichinhos dele. Ao invés disso, ele apenas pegou um punhado de pedaços de coração e comentou, como quem não queria nada:

- Anh... você viu os aurores que vieram hoje na escola, Hagrid?

Imediatamente, a expressão dele passou a ficar mais séria.

- Ah, claro que vi... Mas eu já sabia que viriam, Dumbledore nos avisou ontem, na reunião que... bem, ele nos disse.

- Reunião? – Harry pressionou. – Reunião da Ordem da Fênix?

A parte do rosto de Hagrid que não era encoberta pela enorme barba ficou ligeiramente avermelhada; ele se virou de costas para classe, que ainda penava para cuidar dos seus animais, e disse para Harry num sussurro sigiloso:

- É, foi... mas não é para você ficar se metendo, Harry. Preocupe-se com o seu ano de N.I.E.M.s que já faz muita coisa!

Harry ficou imaginando se Hagrid tinha idéia de que, para ele, era impossível não se preocupar com aquilo, se ele estava envolvido até o pescoço naquela história. Ao invés de comentar qualquer coisa, ele voltou a pressionar o meio gigante:

- E Dumbledore tem idéia do que possa ter sido aquele gás do trem? Quero dizer, quem o soltou... por que só atingiu algumas pessoas...

- É claro que ele desconfia. – Hagrid falou. – Mas você sabe, não se pode acusar ninguém sem provas, e muito menos Dumbledore faria algo assim... E pare de fazer perguntas, Harry! 

Dois minutos depois, ele já estava de volta, tentando enfiar coração de sapo goela abaixo do seu exemplar do "urubu-lagarto" desconjuntado, aturando os constantes bufos que Rony e Hermione, alternadamente, soltavam. 

Na hora do almoço, todos os professores estavam de volta aos seus costumeiros lugares, exceto Dumbledore; Harry também notou a ausência dos tais aurores do Ministério. A chegada de Simas, Dino e, mais tarde, Neville, foi providencial para que o almoço de Harry não fosse completamente perdido. Os quatro ficaram conversando sobre quadribol, enquanto Rony e Hermione continuavam de caras fechadas. Dino estava bastante interessado no time da Grifinória, já que ele fora artilheiro substituto nos dois últimos jogos da temporada do ano anterior.

- E você já sabe quem vai preencher a vaga que está sobrando de artilheiro, Harry?

Rony pareceu finalmente sair do seu estado de mau humor e levantou os olhos, prestando atenção à conversa. A pergunta de Dino despertou algo em Harry que ele ainda não tinha se dado conta: a vaga na artilharia tinha sido preenchida por Gina no começo do ano anterior, porém, devido aos seis meses que a garota passou no Hospital St. Mungus, Dino ficou como artilheiro nos dois últimos jogos. No entanto, a posição ficara novamente vaga quando Dino desistiu dela, após a derrota contra a Corvinal, quando também perderam a taça. Harry ainda sentia uma leve contração involuntária e desagradável no estômago ao se lembrar da derrota.

- Ué, eu pensei que a Gina fosse voltar ao time. – Neville comentou. – Ela era a artilheira no começo, não é?

- E agora ela parece estar muito bem, não? – Simas completou, jogando um olhar cobiçoso para a ruivinha do sexto ano, sentada algumas mesas além. Rony subitamente deixou o garfo escapar bem na direção do colega, seu olhar soltando brasas. – Ei, cuidado aí, Rony!

Harry também direcionou seu olhar para Gina, que conversava animadamente com seus amigos do sexto ano, porém teve a cautela de ser mais discreto que Simas. Por um momento, esqueceu da conversa sobre quadribol. Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo por não ter-se importado com a piadinha do colega sobre a garota, afinal, meses antes, sua irritação chegaria ao ponto de ebulição. Ao mesmo tempo, não poderia discordar de Simas; Gina parecia muito atraente naquele momento, rindo com seus amigos, seus olhos castanhos amendoados brilhando. Seus cabelos, mais curtos, davam a ela uma aparência mais madura, porém, ao mesmo tempo, a irresistível impressão de uma doce menina travessa... 

Harry se aproveitou que Dino tinha requisitado sua atenção para voltar à conversa e esquecer Gina.

Mais tarde, quando os colegas já tinham se afastado e faltava pouco para terminarem o almoço, Rony tocou novamente no assunto:

- Você já pensou nisso, Harry?

- Anh... o quê, Rony? – o rapaz perguntou distraído.

Hermione, lendo um livro encostado na mesa, parecia concentrada nele, mas Harry percebeu que seus olhos pararam de se mover.

- Sobre a vaga de artilheiro no time da Grifinória... – ele respondeu impaciente. – Tá dormindo, cara?

O rapaz emburrou um pouco a cara devido ao tom ríspido do amigo. Ele não tinha culpa se ele e Hermione viviam às patadas.

- Não, eu não pensei. – respondeu rabugento, olhando para qualquer outro lugar do Salão Principal.

- Mas você vai substituir Gina? – Rony pressionou. – Ela já está em condições de jogar novamente, não precisa...

- Ela não comentou nada comigo sobre isso no verão. – Hermione falou subitamente, seus olhos ainda no livro. Rony olhou feio para ela, como se a recriminasse por se meter na conversa. – Mas provavelmente quer voltar ao time, só deve estar sem graça de vir falar com você a respeito, não acha, Harry?

Ele revirou os olhos. Rony se voltou novamente para ele.

- Você não vai conversar com ela? Decidir se ela permanece no time?

- Olha, Rony, se você quiser falar com _a sua irmã_, vai você, porque eu não vou! – Harry retrucou violentamente, levantando-se da mesa com tamanha brutalidade, que Rony e Hermione se assustaram. – Se ela quiser voltar para o time, ótimo, menos trabalho para mim fazendo testes! Se ela não quiser, dane-se! Mas eu não vou ficar me arrastando aos seus pés pedindo que ela volte!

E ele bateu os pés, afastando-se com raiva, mas se lembrou que tinha esquecido a mochila. Irritado, ele voltou, jogou a mochila nas costas com estrondo e encarou os olhos arregalados dos amigos.

- E eu já estou de saco cheio das brigas de vocês! Pelo amor de Deus, é só o primeiro dia! Eu é que não vou mais ficar mediando as discussões bobas de vocês! Entendam-se sozinhos!

Dez minutos depois, quando estava sentado sozinho numa carteira ao fundo da sala vazia de Transfiguração, ele já tinha se arrependido de tudo que havia dito. Pior, estava achando que dera um ataque estúpido e desnecessário. Sabia que aquela não havia sido apenas mais uma discussão boba dos amigos, e que eles tinham lá seus motivos para estarem bravos um com o outro.

Ele passou todo o tempo que restava do intervalo tentando entender por que ficara tão aborrecido à simples menção da vaga de artilheiro no time. Depois, ele se deu conta de que não estava bravo com isso, mas sim como fato de que aquela vaga era de Gina, e que era obrigação dele conversar com ela se a garota gostaria ou não de permanecer no time. Mas ele não estava com nenhuma vontade de fazer isso, mesmo que soubesse que era preciso.

- O que já faz aqui, Potter? – a Profª. McGonagall, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, perguntou.

- Cheguei mais cedo... – ele respondeu chateado, levantando a cabeça, que tinha apoiado sobre os braços todo o tempo que ficara sozinho.

Estranhamente, a professora se aproximou dele e sentou-se na cadeira da frente. Seu olhar parecia até mesmo carinhoso, perto da sua habitual rigidez. Harry olhou intrigado para ela, e mais intrigado ainda ficou quando McGonagall perguntou, com a voz suave:

- Você está bem, Harry?

Ele piscou para ela, as sobrancelhas se levantando.

- Estou, professora.

Ela suspirou profundamente e olhou para os lados, como se certificasse de que estavam realmente sozinhos. Harry achou aquilo realmente esquisito. Então, ela se voltou para ele, com o olhar sério.

- Dumbledore quer que você vá até a sala dele.

Harry subitamente sentiu-se agitado. Será que era para dizer algo sobre o tal gás do trem? No entanto, ao se lembrar de como Hagrid estava esquivo ao comentar o assunto, ele descartou a possibilidade. O que poderia ser então?

- Hoje?

- Não, amanhã. Depois das aulas. Hoje ele está muito ocupado com os aurores.

- Mas, qual é o assunto? – Harry perguntou, enquanto os primeiros alunos barulhentos começavam a entrar na sala.

- A senha é "Pena açucarada". – a professora disse, encerrando a conversa e se dirigindo para a frente da sala.

Hermione e Rony chegaram depois de algum tempo, um após o outro. A amiga foi a primeira a chegar e se sentou ao lado de Harry, olhando-o com repreensão.

- Não precisava falar daquele jeito, Harry! – ela disparou.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou envergonhado. – Eu... exagerei.

- Porque Rony estava falando da Gina?

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

Ela se ocupou em abrir seu exemplar de Transfiguração, olhando de esguelha para o amigo.

- Mas você vai ter que falar com ela.

- Eu-já-disse-que-quero-mudar-de-assunto! – ele disse sem pausa para respirar.

- Tá bom, não precisa brigar comigo!

- E você e o Rony?

- Vamos mudar de assunto.

Logo depois Rony chegou com a mesma cara emburrada do almoço. Como Hermione, ele olhou aborrecido para o amigo e disparou, entredentes:

- Não precisava falar daquele jeito!

Harry quase riu, mas se controlou para não piorar a situação e pediu desculpas. Rony sorriu de lado, fez uma careta e deu de ombros. Enquanto a Profª. McGonagall se ocupava em passar na lousa os objetivos do curso àquele ano, e Hermione rabiscava freneticamente seu caderno, Harry murmurou para o amigo:

- Ei, Rony... eu queria te pedir um favor.

O ruivo fez uma nova careta, pensou por alguns instantes e falou:

- Depende do favor. Não estou muito bem hoje.

- Sério, eu não tinha notado! – Harry disse ironicamente, ao que Rony respondeu mostrando a língua e mandando o amigo ir para um lugar que ele não mandaria se a Profª. McGonagall não estivesse distraída.

- Diz logo o que você quer!

- O.k. Você pode conversar com... a sua irmã... sobre o que comentamos no almoço?

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Diga você a ela!

- Ah, Rony, por favor...

- Eu, não! – ele retrucou, esquivando-se da responsabilidade. – Não vou me meter. Resolve você o problema!

Harry também mandou o amigo ir para aquele lugar, mas teve que fazer isso tão baixo (a professora tinha se virado para a classe), que não teve certeza se Rony tinha mesmo escutado.

A próxima aula era a tão esperada (e agora temida) Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry, Rony e Hermione se dirigiram junto com a massa de alunos da Grifinória para o Salão Principal. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown os avisaram que a sala tinha sido mudada para lá, devido às aulas serem agora divididas entre todas as turmas. Ninguém parava de comentar o assunto e, principalmente, o fato deplorável de Snape dividir as aulas com Lupin. Neville estava decidamente atemorizado diante da perspectiva, e Hermione tentou animá-lo, dizendo que ele era bem melhor em Defesa do que em Poções, ao que Neville respondeu que era ruim em qualquer coisa que Snape ensinasse.

À porta do Salão Principal estava Remo Lupin e mais uma daquelas aurores, especificamente aquela de cabelo rosa que Harry notara pela manhã. Aliás, ela definitivamente não conseguia passar despercebida. Lilá e Parvati aproveitaram para fazerem comentários maliciosos sobre o cabelo da mulher, dando risadinhas. 

A auror e Remo conversavam aos sussurros, porém, não com aquele mesmo tom sério que todos assumiam pela manhã; na realidade, pareciam até mesmo velhos amigos. Harry se surpreendeu quando Remo fez sinal a ele para que se aproximasse. 

Após avisar os amigos que iria conversar com o professor, Harry se dirigiu até onde estavam os dois adultos. Apesar de ainda manter um sorriso alegre nos lábios, fruto de sua conversa com Remo, a auror olhava com curiosidade para Harry, seus olhos correndo diretamente para a cicatriz em forma de raio na sua testa. Harry rapidamente achatou a franja. Remo sorriu.

- Esta é Nimphadora Tonks, Harry. – Remo apresentou. – Ela é uma dos aurores que estão visitando Hogwarts hoje.

- Somente "Tonks", pelo amor de Deus! – a jovem mulher suspirou. – E aí, beleza? – ela cumprimentou jovialmente, virando-se para Harry e piscando para o rapaz. – Você nem precisa se apresentar, todos conhecem o famoso Harry Potter!

E ela soltou um risinho breve. Remo se virou para ela, quase rindo também. Era impressionante como as olheiras de cansaço dele pareciam quase desaparecer quando ele ria daquela maneira.

- Eu vou ter que ir para a aula, Tonks. – ele avisou, enquanto entrava o grupo de sonserinos que Harry mais detestava. Ele e Draco Malfoy trocaram olhares de desprezo, ao mesmo tempo que o sonserino erguia uma sobrancelha ao ver Tonks e lançava, depois, um olhar de desdém para Remo. Harry sentiu as entranhas se contorcerem. – A gente conversa melhor mais tarde.

Tonks piscou para Remo e Harry, e depois, sorridente, afastou-se. Remo parecia muito feliz quando se virou para falar com o rapaz:

- Eu só te chamei porque ela queria te conhecer... Você não se incomoda, não é?

O jovem deu de ombros.

- Já estou acostumado.

- Que bom... – Remo disse, parecendo bastante aliviado. – Anh, vamos entrar?

- Espera um pouco, Remo. – Harry pediu, antes que o professor passasse pela porta. – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa pra você.

- Ah, claro, Harry... Se eu puder responder...

- Aquele gás. – o rapaz foi direto ao ponto. – Você pode me explicar algo sobre ele? Por que ele afeta somente algumas pessoas?

Remo pareceu relutante. Ele olhou para os lados, esperando um grupo de meninas risonhas da Lufa-lufa entrar no salão antes de começar a falar, aos sussurros:

- Eu não tenho muita certeza; é muito difícil deduzir algo já que não estávamos presentes no trem. Mas eu, pessoalmente, suspeito que possa ser algum tipo de restrição que tenham imposto ao efeito do gás, isso pode ser feito através de alguns feitiços de magia negra... 

- Restrições? De que tipo?

- Ah, depende... O gás só afetaria os mais jovens... ou então, pessoas com alguma disfunção do organismo... Eu cheguei a pensar que possa só ter afetado pessoas enfeitiçadas, mas é só uma hipótese.

- Como assim?

Ele baixou ainda mais o tom da voz, e Harry teve que fazer leitura labial para entendê-lo.

- Somente as pessoas submetidas a algum tipo de feitiço recentemente poderiam ser afetadas, entende? Mas é só uma hipótese, não temos certeza de nada. Olha, eu nem deveria estar comentando isso com um aluno, só estou fazendo isso porque é você, Harry! Não vá comentar nada por aí! – e ele completou: – Nem com seus amigos!

Harry assentiu, um pouco mais animado por ter finalmente tido informações concretas (apesar de incertas) sobre o tal gás. Remo apoiou uma mão no seu ombro, forçando-o a entrar na sala, para em seguida entrar também.

O Salão Principal não estava nem de perto parecido com o habitual. Aquilo fez Harry se lembrar de uma certa ocasião, em que as mesas das Casas também estavam encostadas à parede: o Clube dos Duelos que Gilderoy Lockhart organizou no seu segundo ano. No entanto, não havia nenhum tablado como da outra vez, onde se realizavam os duelos. Os alunos apenas estavam espalhados, em grupos, geralmente divididos por Casas. Harry divisou, com desgosto, a figura de Severo Snape ao fundo do salão, de pé sobre a área mais alta onde geralmente se localizava a mesa dos professores, observando os alunos como uma raposa à espreita da caça. Por um momento, o olhar de Harry cruzou com o do mestre, e ele sentiu novamente aquele desprezo nos olhos negros do professor; por sua vez, Harry tentou dirigir a ele seu olhar mais sujo e, posteriormente, tratou de ir logo se juntar aos amigos.

- O que significa isso aqui, afinal? – ele perguntou, assim que se aproximou de Rony e Hermione, que estavam perto de outros alunos da Grifinória.

- Eu ia fazer exatamente essa mesma pergunta pra você. – Rony falou, observando com desgosto o grupo de sonserinos mais adiante. – Não entendo por que essa besteira de juntar todas as Casas.

- Não está óbvio? – Hermione perguntou, com seu jeito arrogante de sabe-tudo.

- E por que estaria assim tão óbvio, Srta. Sabichona? – Rony voltou-se para ela, pela primeira vez desde que brigaram; no entanto, seu tom era irônico. – Poderia explicar para os seus pobres colegas desfavorecidos com sua inteligência suprema?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. Hermione, por um instante, abriu ligeiramente a boca, estarrecida, mas logo se recompôs e recomeçou a falar com o mesmo tom:

- Eles farão um Clube dos Duelos!

- Se eu dissesse que cheguei a pensar nisso... – Harry começou. - ...vocês acreditariam em mim?

- Não. – Rony respondeu, ainda utilizando o tom irônico. – Está óbvio que só alguém com sabedoria sobrenatural como a Srta. Esperta poderia pensar numa coisa dessas!

- Francamente! Será que você não poderia calar essa sua boca grande, Rony?

- Ah, esqueci que um ser normal como eu não pode manifestar suas opiniões tão ridículas perto da Srta. Inteligência Estupenda!

Harry não conseguiu mais segurar a risada. Tanto Rony quanto Hermione olharam bravos para ele.

- Você tem convivido muito com os gêmeos, Rony! – ele conseguiu dizer, após um demorado ataque de riso. O amigo revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu esconder um leve sorriso presunçoso. Hermione, no entanto, parecia mais aborrecida a cada segundo.

- Como eu estava tentando explicar... – ela começou num tom seco. – Teremos dois professores, aulas com todas as turmas e aqui no Salão Principal. É claro que eles nos ensinarão a duelar! Além disso, estamos no sétimo ano, e provavelmente aprenderemos os feitiços mais complexos agora.

Harry não deixou de achar aquilo muito interessante. Ele olhou para o lado e divisou Draco Malfoy falando algo para o seu grupo, fazendo-os rirem feito idiotas; imaginou-se transformando-o em algum tipo de inseto nojento e asqueroso, para depois esmagá-lo impiedosamente... É, definitivamente aquelas aulas seriam bem mais divertidas se ele tivesse a oportunidade de duelar com alguém como Malfoy.

Quando Harry voltou à Terra, abandonando seu doce sonho, ele viu que a realidade ainda era a mesma; provavelmente Rony retorquira a lógica de Hermione, e os dois estavam discutindo novamente. O rapaz decidiu que não se importaria mais, talvez ainda conseguisse imaginar mais maneiras de espezinhar Malfoy se não prestasse atenção ao falatório dos dois.

Entretanto, não houve muito tempo a mais para que Harry conseguisse ter boas idéias de diversão. Remo subiu no tablado dos professores, ao lado de Snape, que permanecia de braços cruzados e extremamente zangado, como se estar ali fosse definitivamente seu último desejo na face da Terra. Diferente do colega, Remo parecia muito bem humorado e disposto apesar das olheiras, e chamou a atenção da classe, permanecendo com aquele sorriso calmo no rosto. Os alunos, que estavam espalhados, se aproximaram lentamente para ouvirem com maior clareza.

- Aposto como muitos de vocês já devem ter percebido qual o intento dessa aula peculiar.

Alguns sonserinos murmuraram besteiras, provavelmente zombando do professor, e riram baixinho em seguida. Harry olhou feio para eles, bem como vários alunos que estavam próximos. Por sua vez, Remo sorriu novamente.

- Todos vocês aqui estão no sétimo ano, o último aqui em Hogwarts e, portanto, o mais difícil e mais importante. – o professor prosseguiu, sério. – Será um ano muito penoso para vocês, mas tenho certeza que se sentirão recompensados no final. Para tanto, precisam se esforçar o máximo que conseguirem. É neste ano que vocês aprenderão, não somente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como em todas as outras matérias, os conceitos mais complexos da magia.

Snape, ao lado de Remo, parecia extremamente enfadado. Remo respirou fundo, observou os alunos por alguns segundos e prosseguiu:

- Na minha matéria, especificamente, Dumbledore decidiu inovar esse ano. Além de ensiná-los os feitiços mais complexos de Defesa, ele decidiu que deveriam, também, utilizá-los entre si, em duelos, para que treinem também.

Um aluno da Corvinal levantou sua mão. Harry reconheceu-o com sendo o monitor-chefe, Brendon Summerfield. Poderia ser apenas impressão, mas Harry achou que tinha ouvido Rony murmurar "idiota".

- Mas isso não será perigoso, professor?

Mais à frente, Harry ouviu perfeitamente quando Malfoy disse para os amigos:

- Perigoso é termos aulas com um mestiço como esse! Imaginem, um lobisomem dando aulas em Hogwarts! Dumbledore está mesmo lelé da cuca... 

Alguns alunos do grupo riram. Harry fechou os punhos involuntariamente, furioso. Snape obviamente também ouviu o comentário, mas ele fez questão de permanecer em silêncio. Remo voltou lentamente seu rosto para os sonserinos, surpreendentemente, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto:

- Acho ótimo que o senhor ache o perigo divertido, Sr. Malfoy. Sei que, então, não se importará em ser o voluntário para nos ajudar na demonstração dos primeiros feitiços hoje.

O sorriso idiota no rosto de Malfoy se desfez em segundos. Ainda sorridente, Remo se voltou para o monitor-chefe, respondendo sua pergunta:

- É exatamente para evitar acidentes que os duelos serão supervisionados por dois professores, eu e o Prof. Snape aqui. – ele indicou o aborrecido Snape, que bufou e olhou atravessado para Lupin, que nem se importou. – Além disso, é claro que vocês terão vários trabalhos ao longo do ano... Ou vocês pensaram que seriam apenas aulas práticas?

Vários murmúrios desconsolados dos alunos puderam ser ouvidos. Obviamente, a grande maioria imaginou que seria uma matéria a menos para se preocuparem, mas parecia que a cada minuto a pilha de deveres deles só acumulavam. E eles só estavam no primeiro dia de aula...

- E ainda há mais uma coisa a ser explicada. – Remo prosseguiu, agora bem mais sério. – Vocês sabem muito bem o momento difícil que vivemos no mundo da magia, com a guerra contra Voldemort cada vez mais sangrenta. – não foram poucas as reações adversas ao nome do bruxo. – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não é apenas mais uma matéria curricular, e sim uma ajuda para que se protejam contra os perigos que os aguardam fora desses muros e, infelizmente, até mesmo dentro deles...

Ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse observar os efeitos daquelas palavras. Muitos alunos se remexeram, entreolhando-se com desconfiança.

- E durante esses tempos negros, é importante que nos unamos, e é exatamente por esse motivo que as aulas serão dadas para todas as turmas juntas. A finalidade é que as Casas se unam e, conseqüentemente, se fortaleçam contra o mal que estamos enfrentando. – ele respirou fundo. – Por isso, para ajudá-los com esse estremecimento de relações, serão formadas duplas, escolhidas por mim e pelo Prof. Snape, que trabalharão juntas durante todo o ano, para obterem as notas.

Vários alunos se entreolharam, confusos, e alguns murmúrios começaram a se espalhar. Hermione levantou rapidamente sua mão. Harry já estava imaginando quando ela faria isso. Remo voltou-se gentilmente para ela.

- O senhor quer dizer que nós seremos separados em duplas, que permanecerão juntas até o final do ano? Nós faremos juntos os trabalhos e duelaremos entre si?

- Exatamente, Hermione. – ele sorriu. – E nós fazemos questão de escolher as duplas, pois teremos o cuidado de colocar, em cada uma delas, um aluno de uma Casa junto ao de outra. _E não importa que sejam Casas rivais._ – ele completou, frisando a frase e olhando com repreensão especialmente os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

A primeira aula foi dedicada à uma revisão dos feitiços mais básicos, como o de Desarmamento, e somente naquela vez foi permitido que os alunos escolhessem suas próprias duplas. Harry se ofereceu para ser a dupla de Rony, pois se o amigo e Hermione duelassem, ele tinha medo de que algum "acidente" acontecesse. Hermione teve Neville como parceiro, e era óbvia a superioridade da garota, apesar do garoto ser bastante esforçado.

Na segunda vez que Harry desarmou Rony, a varinha do amigo voou até o outro lado do Salão, e Rony teve que ir buscá-la, reclamando mais do que a boca. Enquanto esperava, Harry ficou observando as duplas. Já era a terceira vez que Simas caía no chão, atingido por um feitiço de Lilá; o garoto não parecia muito disposto a acertar a namorada. Do outro lado do Salão, Draco Malfoy se divertia paralisando as pernas de Goyle e tirando o feitiço em seguida, para aplicá-lo novamente, fazendo o parceiro cair diversas vezes no chão com seu traseiro gordo. Próximo a eles, Katherine Willians tinha acabado fazer aparecer furúnculos no rosto de Emília Bulstrode, mas isso não ajudou a garota a ficar menos feia. Furiosa, ela largou a varinha e partiu para a briga, e Remo teve que vir apartar as duas garotas; não foi preciso, pois Willians começou a "brincar" com a colega, jogando um feitiço esquisito no chão que sempre a fazia escorregar. As duas levaram detenções separadas.

Ao final da aula, não houve muitas escoriações, no entanto, muitos alunos saíram indignados com o novo esquema de aulas. Rony era um deles.

- Eu não vou fazer dupla com alguém da Sonserina! Nem pensar! Já imaginaram se eu tenho o azar de sobrar para o Malfoy? – ele exclamou horrorizado. – Um ano inteiro convivendo com uma criatura dessas?

- Mas se os professores o escolherem, você não poderá reclamar... – Hermione comentou.

- Como não? É injusto!

- Mas são as regras!

- Regras são estúpidas!

Harry, que apenas ia caminhando ouvindo a décima discussão dos amigos no mesmo dia, viu pelo canto do olho, bem atrás, Katherine Willians caminhando sozinha, parecendo irritada como sempre. Ela procurava, atrapalhada, algo na sua mochila, sem sucesso. Sentindo seu estômago revirar, Harry se lembrou com desgosto que ainda estava com o livro da garota. Repetiu mentalmente o quanto ela era idiota de tê-lo esquecido no vagão. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer para os amigos para que seguissem na frente e, ao menos daquela vez, eles não fizeram perguntas – estavam muito mais interessados na acalorada discussão. Harry, pelo menos naquele momento, achou oportuna a briga dos amigos.

Ele se escondeu em um armário de vassouras que encontrou pelo caminho e ficou olhando pelas frestas da porta, esperando a garota passar, achando-se ridículo por estar fazendo tudo aquilo só para devolver um maldito livro. Parecia até mesmo um daqueles filmes trouxas policiais, no qual o protagonista sempre fica se escondendo nos lugares mais idiotas para não ser descoberto. Quando Willians passou, distraída, pela porta do armário, Harry abriu-a rapidamente, puxou a garota pelo braço e fechou a porta, antes que alguém pudesse notar o que tinha acontecido.

A primeira reação da garota foi soltar um sonoro palavrão.

- Ei, limpe sua boca, Willians... – Harry zombou, rindo.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, ela pareceu finalmente reconhecê-lo; apesar da penumbra, Harry enxergou os olhos dela aumentando de tamanho, e ele soube que seus ouvidos doeriam depois daquilo.

- QUE IDÉIA IDIOTA FOI ESSA, POTTER?

- Calma, calma, eu só...

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE, FICOU DOIDO DE VEZ? QUE...

Mas ela se calou quando Harry deu uma batida de leve com o livro na cabeça dela. Com um gemido, ela levou as mãos ao cocuruto, fazendo uma careta.

- Mas, o que você...?

Harry mostrou o livro para ela, com uma cara de "entendeu-agora-sua-burra?". Mesmo à meia luz, ela reconheceu o objeto e rapidamente tentou apanhá-lo, mas Harry se aproveitou de sua altura para impedi-la e se divertir mais um pouco com a irritação da garota.

- Devolve isso, seu imbecil! – ela exclamou, dando pulinhos inúteis para alcançar o livro. Harry caiu na gargalhada quando, devido ao pequeno espaço do armário, ela acabou metendo o pé num balde, o que fez com que chutasse uma das vassouras, que se desequilibrou e bateu sonoramente do cocuruto dele, no mesmo lugar onde Harry tinha batido antes. – Ai, saco! Dá pra parar de rir?

Com a barriga doendo, Harry encostou na parede, sentindo falta de ar de tanto rir. A garota se aproveitou do momento para arrancar o livro das mãos dele.

- Como você conseguiu isso, Potter?

- Você... – ele começou, arfando. – ...deixou... na minha... cabine... ontem... – ele respirou fundo. – Só sendo... muito... estúpida... mesmo... 

Ela olhou feio para ele, e depois revirou o livro e folheou algumas páginas, como se checasse se estava mesmo tudo certo. Seu olhar era gelado quando se dirigiu a Harry novamente.

- Você não andou lendo isso aqui, não é?

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ela pareceu notar essa involuntária confissão de culpa; seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de limões.

- Eu só li... a dedicatória... Foi a Lauren que te deu o livro?

- Foi... – ela disse rabugenta e completou. – Seu intrometido!

Ela abraçou o livro, como se temesse que ele saísse correndo, olhou feio de novo para Harry e já ia saindo quando ele fez questão de provocá-la novamente:

- Ei, mas que falta de educação... Como se responde quando alguém faz um favor?

Ela respirou muito fundo, olhou para cima, como se pedisse paciência a um ser maior, e disse muito rápido e muito baixo:

- 'Brigada.

- Eu não escutei...

- OBRIGADA!

Ele caiu na risada de novo. Quase conseguia ver como o rosto dela estava roxo de fúria. Ainda ouviu ela murmurar "idiota" antes de sair.

Quando Harry deixou o armário, logo após, ele quase caiu pra trás de susto. Willians também parecia petrificada. À frente deles estava ninguém menos que Severo Snape.

Ele olhou com profundo desdém para Harry, que ficou esperando pelo pior. Depois, voltou a encarar Willians, parecendo profundamente decepcionado.

- Que lástima, Srta. Willians... Uma sonserina se envolvendo com um... – ele pigarreou e novamente encarou Harry como se olha para um verme particularmente nojento. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Potter. Por fazer o que não deve dentro de um armário de vassouras...

Quando Snape já estava longe do campo de visão e audição deles, Willians se virou para Harry, seus olhos faiscando de raiva, e apenas disparou:

- Culpa sua, imbecil!

Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo irritantemente de propósito. Ela pareceu se enfurecer ainda mais e saiu batendo os pés, no sentido contrário.

Cinco minutos depois, quando já estava dizendo a senha à Mulher Gorda, Harry achou que aqueles vinte pontos foram bem gastos só para ver aquela sonserina patética se enfurecendo com as suas provocações...

**__**

Notas da autora: Só vim agradecer muito mesmo ao pessoal que deixou reviews, vocês são maravilhosos ;)

Diu-chan: Claro que me lembro de você!!! Você deixa reviews em todas as minhas fics!!! OBRIGADAAAA!!! Hehehe :) Você deixou aquela review GIGANTE na TdS, hehehe, valeu msm ;) Que bom que tu curtiu o Harry e o Sirius, eu adoro eles também... meus personagens favoritos! :) Às vezes eu consigo escrever alguma coisinha engraçada, mas é difícil, eu não sou muito humorística, ehehhe ;) Eu também adoro a Agatha, ela é meu xodozinho! Você descobre um pouco sobre o trem nesse cap aqui, mas ainda não toda a verdade. E sobre a Kat, bem, ela tem muitos mistérios mesmo... Você vai entendê-los, ao longo da fic... hehehe

Lolo: Ai, também tô com MTA saudade de ti, cumadi!!! MTA, MTA, MTA MSM!!! Tá complicado aqui mesmo... aproveita bem teu primeiro ano, mulher! Hehehe, que bom que tu gostou do cap ;) Eu sei bem o que tu quer, hehehe :D Mas, vc sabe que eu sou muito chata... e só revelo as coisas no final! Huahuahuaha a volta do capeta bêbado!

Alicia Spinnet: Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer!!!! Você me deixou sem palavras com a sua review! Só posso dizer obrigada milhões de vezes!!! Brigada, brigada, brigada!!! Espero sinceramente que continue a gostar tanto assim e que eu não te decepcione! E eu vou tentar ler suas fics, mas não prometo ser rápida... minha vida tá uma loucura aqui, terceiro colegial é uma droga! Mas desde já te desejo muita boa sorte com suas fics!!! ;)

Morgana: Puxa, que diferente seu nome! Mas é legal, gostei!!! :) E obrigada mesmo, que bom que você gosta das fics!!! Eu leio Agatha Christie sim, amo de paixão os livros dela!!! O nome da Agatha eu peguei dela mesmo, e o sobrenome, Prescott, também. Já o nome Cavendish veio naturalmente na minha cabeça, não sei porque... Mas eu geralmente, quando estou sem criatividade para nomes, pego alguns dos livros da Agatha que eu tenho aqui :) 


	8. Uma espada e um dom

Capítulo Oito – Uma espada e um dom

O gárgula de pedra olhava para Harry entediado; parecia que estava esperando impaciente o rapaz se decidir. Por sua vez, Harry encarava o gárgula com seus pensamentos viajando por lugares muito distantes. Primeiro, ele somente conseguia pensar em como seus membros doíam de cansaço e sonhar com sua cama, lá em cima, na Torre da Grifinória, esperando-o acolhedora. Depois, ele ainda não conseguia atinar o que diabos poderia Dumbledore querer com ele, logo no segundo dia de aulas.

O sol opaco de fim de tarde penetrava pelas janelas de vitrais, atrás dele, enquanto permanecia parado à frente do gárgula de pedra, que ainda o observava negligentemente. Tinha sido um dia difícil. Montanhas de deveres de casa, sermões dos professores sobre a postura que deveriam tomar àquele ano... Harry começou a achar que estava se tornando alérgico à palavra "N.I.E.M.s". Para completar, Rony e Hermione continuavam brigando sem parar entre si. Harry estava oficialmente desistindo de se importar com os amigos.

Hermione estava mais atarefada do que a maioria dos alunos, pois a monitoria-chefe tomava grande parte de seu tempo, sem contar que ela já fazia mais aulas do que o resto dos colegas. Rony, por sua vez, não parava de resmungar quando Hermione ia resolver seus assuntos da monitoria e, conseqüentemente, passava muito tempo com o tal monitor-chefe da Corvinal. Harry, imprudentemente, sugeriu que Rony estivesse com ciúmes e dor de cotovelo, tudo ao mesmo tempo; Rony parecia ter-se controlado para não bater no amigo e ficou pelo menos uma meia hora sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

E, naquele momento, Harry continuava encarando o bendito gárgula de pedra, perguntando-se por que Dumbledore tinha-o chamado ali, pensando se algum dia (nem que fosse dali a cem anos) Rony e Hermione parariam de viver às turras e, mais importante, imaginando sua cama à sua espera no seu dormitório.

- Você vai ficar aí parado me olhando até quando? – o gárgula perguntou com rabugice. – Sem senha, não entra.

Harry finalmente saiu de seu torpor. Tinha que ser realmente muito pentelho para aquele gárgula resolver falar (como ali era o escritório do diretor, aquele gárgula geralmente não falava com os alunos). O rapaz suspirou profundamente.

- Pena açucarada.

- Finalmente! – o gárgula exclamou, revirando os olhos de pedra e abrindo a passagem desgostoso.

Harry ajeitou a mochila nas costas e entrou, subindo a escada circular.

Estava tudo muito silencioso quando ele chegou à porta da sala de Dumbledore. Harry bateu, mas não houve resposta. Ele colou o ouvido à porta: nada. Intrigado, girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu com facilidade. Ele entreolhou a sala pela fresta:

- Professor Dumbledore?

Não houve resposta. Por alguns segundos, Harry hesitou entre esperar Dumbledore ali fora, voltar mais tarde, ou entrar e esperar lá dentro. Achando que o diretor não iria se importar, Harry entrou na sala de uma vez por todas, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Os vários quadros de diretoras e diretores antigos da escola estavam dormindo em suas molduras. A sala de Dumbledore estava impecavelmente arrumada, e o único som era dos objetos variados e valiosos retinindo. A luz do pôr-do-sol penetrava pela janela aberta, deixando a sala à meia luz. Fawkes estava em seu poleiro, dormindo com a cabeça vermelha debaixo das asas, mas ainda imponente. Harry se aproximou dela e, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, acariciou levemente suas penas. Fawkes acabou acordando mesmo assim; soltou um ruído lento e preguiçoso, mas estava dócil e pareceu gostar do carinho. Harry sorriu, porém, ao fazer isso, sentiu uma sensação muito esquisita, que não sabia definir...

Ele parou de acariciar Fawkes, intrigado, tentando descobrir que sensação era aquela. Fawkes soltou uma nota branda e ligeira, para depois voltar a dormir.

Harry despejou sua mochila numa cadeira à frente da mesa de Dumbledore. Estava cansado, mas não quis se sentar. Ao invés disso, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a caminhar devagar pela sala, pensando. Estranho, ainda tinha a mesma sensação diferente... mas não conseguia defini-la...

Era possível enxergar o campo de quadribol brilhando à luz do sol poente da janela do diretor. Harry se lembrou, novamente, de que precisava falar com os jogadores para marcar um treino do time da Grifinória. Porém, isso implicaria em falar com Gina, e ele sinceramente não tinha a mínima vontade disso. Sentia que iria se aborrecer se procurasse a garota.

Harry suspirou. Estava começando a ficar entediado. Por que Dumbledore tinha chamado-o ali se não iria aparecer? Talvez estivesse com alguma problema urgente, o rapaz pensou. Mas isso ainda não mudava o fato de que Harry estava entediado.

Ele parou de caminhar de um lado para outro e divisou uma porta, que ficava do lado direito da sala do diretor. Harry se lembrava daquela sala; tinha entrado ali duas vezes no seu quinto ano. Na primeira, tinha sido convidado por Dumbledore, para conversarem sobre o que tinha acontecido na fuga de Azkaban, mais ou menos uns dois anos antes. Já na segunda, Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham praticamente invadido a sala, procurando a passagem secreta que os levaria até a Profecia Sagrada. A Profecia Sagrada... Harry preferia não pensar nela, muito menos no dia trágico em que a ouviu.

Porém, contrariando esses pensamentos, Harry se aproximou da porta. Não sabia por quê, mas algo o impelia a abrir aquela porta. Obviamente, deveria estar fechada, mas mesmo assim Harry tentou girar a maçaneta. Ele a soltou rapidamente quando sentiu que ela tinha girado. A porta se abriu, rangendo devagar e sinistramente.

Harry umedeceu os lábios, pensando. Deveria entrar ou não? Será que Dumbledore se zangaria, ou Harry conseguiria sair a tempo do diretor chegar? E por que raios estava entrando ali? Não tinha o que fazer ali dentro! Suspirou devagar, tentando pensar. Olhou a porta novamente e entrou.

A sala estava como ele se lembrava. O lustre de cristal, com detalhes em ouro... as estantes, abarrotadas de livros, que chegavam até o teto... os tapetes magníficos, as estátuas, os vasos antigos e... os quadros. Harry observou os quatro grandes de Hogwarts, dormindo tranqüilamente em suas molduras talhadas com as cores das Casas da escola que fundaram. Eram tão imponentes que, até dormindo, pareciam inspirar respeito. Harry não queria se lembrar, mas mesmo contra a vontade, veio à sua cabeça a imagem daquele dia, no qual ele e seus amigos entraram naquela sala e conversaram com aqueles retratos. Mal sabia ele, naquela época, que aquele dia mudaria tanto sua vida.

Harry observou o quadro de Rowena Ravenclaw; sua ocupante dormia serenamente. Era ali a passagem para aquela caverna, onde Harry encontrou o Portal dos Tempos e o Espelho da Verdade. Ele desviou o olhar; ainda permanecia com aquela mesma sensação esquisita.

Caminhou lentamente pela sala, observando seus objetos. Estava feliz que aqueles quadros não estivessem acordados, para lhe perguntarem o que estava fazendo ali. Harry parou entre os retratos de Gryffindor e Slytherin, ambos adormecidos. Entre eles havia algo que Harry nunca tinha notado antes; ele estendeu sua mão involuntariamente para tocar uma espada reluzente, cravejada de rubis: a espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Sem raciocinar, Harry retirou a espada do apoio onde ela estava na parede, inclinada para o lado esquerdo. Segurou-a com apenas uma das mãos, achando aquilo muito diferente; lembrava que, quando tinha doze anos, tinha tirado aquela mesma espada de dentro do Chapéu Seletor, mas a segurara com ambas as mãos, de tão pesada que era.

Ele observou a lâmina, e seu rosto era refletido nela, de tão brilhante que era. Harry sorriu; não sabia por quê, mas empunhou a espada, como se estivesse em luta, e apontou-a para o nada. Riu sozinho. Que sensação esquisita.

- Estais se regozijando, rapaz?

Harry deu um sobressalto involuntário e abaixou a espada. Surpreso, ele percebeu que o quadro de Godric Gryffindor estava falando com ele, um leve sorriso brincando no seu rosto imponente.

- Oh... – Harry começou encabulado, sem saber como se explicar. A espada ainda estava em sua mão; Gryffindor observou-a e, em seguida, voltou a encarar Harry, parecendo estar se divertindo. – Desculpe-me por acordá-lo, hm... senhor.

Gryffindor riu levemente, seus olhos brilhando. Harry teve certeza de que tinha dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo. O fundador da Grifinória abaixou seus olhos para a espada novamente.

- Eu... sinto muito. – Harry falou rapidamente, adiantando-se para colocar a espada no lugar. – Essa espada é do senhor...

- Não. – o retrato disse antes que Harry colocasse a espada no apoio da parede. – Não é necessário, rapaz. Esta espada já estivera de minha posse, séculos atrás. Não mais me pertence.

Harry ficou um tanto quanto abobado, mas acabou não guardando a espada, mesmo que não soubesse o que fazer com ela em mãos. Gryffindor parecia se divertir com o jeito do rapaz; observou-o astutamente.

- Não pensei que fosse vê-lo aqui novamente, rapaz. – ele continuou; Harry estava paralisado. – Faz muito tempo, estou certo?

Harry percebeu que ele se referia àquele dia distante, no seu quinto ano.

- Sim, senhor.

- Tu conseguistes a Profecia antes do herdeiro de Slytherin, não?

Harry assentiu, mas algo lhe ocorreu. Seu estômago revirou ao lembrar. Na realidade, o herdeiro da Casa das cobras tinha conseguido a Profecia ao mesmo tempo que o da Casa dos leões: ele mesmo. Era ruim pensar assim, mas era a verdade.

- O senhor... – Harry começou, desviando o olhar de Gryffindor. - ...sabe que eu...?

- Sim, eu sei. – Gryffindor respondeu, surpreendendo o rapaz, que o encarou. – Não descobri em vida, mas sim... esta imitação de vida, que é este quadro, sabe quem você é.

Aquilo era um pouco complicado, mas Harry conseguiu assimilar o que ele queria dizer mesmo assim. Lembrou-se do quadro do seu avô, em Godric's Hollow, que lhe disse que, mesmo não estando presente em vida, a sua versão pintada tinha assistido todos os acontecimentos daquele fatídico dia das bruxas, dezesseis anos antes, e que por isso, sabia de tudo.

Harry observou a espada em sua mão, pensando em perguntar mais uma coisa para Gryffindor, quando a porta se abriu. Ele se assustou primeiramente, mas Gryffindor sorriu, como se esperasse aquilo.

- Desculpe-me por tê-lo feito esperar, Harry. – Dumbledore disse calmamente, sorrindo, seus olhos azuis cintilando por detrás dos óculos de meia lua.

O diretor e Gryffindor trocaram um olhar significativo e, antes que Harry conseguisse começar a se desculpar, Dumbledore se dirigiu ao quadro:

- Você não vai ficar assistindo, vai, Godric?

- Eu gostaria. – o fundador da Grifinória retrucou sorrindo. – Tu não se importas?

- Acho que... – Dumbledore olhou de esguelha para Harry, que não entendeu nada. – ...ao menos desta vez, é melhor que não esteja presente.

Gryffindor ergueu apenas uma das sobrancelhas, de maneira indulgente.

- E os outros?

- Os outros estão dormindo. – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso.

- Duvido que Slytherin esteja. – Gryffindor entortou o pescoço para divisar o quadro do fundador da Sonserina, que dormia a sono solto. – É um fingido.

- Ele está dormindo. – Dumbledore disse categórico. – Veja como ronca.

Era verdade. Slytherin tinha a cabeça pendida na moldura, a boca entreaberta e a respiração lenta e pesada; soltava roncos estrondosos. Harry teve que segurar o riso. Gryffindor, por sua vez, parecia dividido entre o riso e a desconfiança.

- Se tu queres assim... – disse, ainda se dirigindo a Dumbledore. – Apreciei nossa conversa, rapaz. – Gryffindor se virou para Harry. – Nos veremos em breve.

E ele sumiu da moldura, provavelmente indo dar uma voltinha pelos outros quadros do castelo. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Vejo que não quis esperar por mim, Harry.

- Anh... desculpe, professor. – o rapaz disse sem jeito. – Eu...

- Não há problema algum. – o diretor permaneceu sorrindo, aproximando-se apenas alguns passos. Ele abaixou os olhos para a espada, que ainda estava na mão de Harry. – E não me importo que tenha mexido na espada de Gryffindor.

Harry ficou um pouco mais aliviado, mas isso não mudava sua confusão.

- Professor, por quê...?

- Por que eu o chamei aqui?

Harry assentiu. Dumbledore ficou subitamente sério e, devagar, sentou-se no sofá de veludo. Harry, por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer; resolveu colocar a espada de Gryffindor no lugar e, depois, aproximou-se de Dumbledore, que mandou que se sentasse de fronte a ele no sofá.

- Você sabe, Harry, que é especial... sabe o que significa a Profecia Sagrada...

O rapaz ajeitou seus óculos no rosto, pigarreando. Não gostava daquele assunto.

- Sei... quer dizer... não entendo direito o que ela significa, por completo, mas sei...

- O principal. – Dumbledore completou. – É o que importa. – o velhinho olhou novamente a espada, pendurada na parede, e voltou a encarar Harry. – Sabe, Harry, eu estive pensando durante esse verão... A magia que aprende nessa escola não é o suficiente para você.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Onde Dumbledore queria chegar?

- Professor, eu...

- Harry, se você quiser, há várias coisas que eu poderia lhe ensinar. – o diretor continuou. – Modéstia à parte, eu era um... bom aluno na minha época de Hogwarts. – ele sorriu e Harry o acompanhou. – E aprendi algumas coisas durante todos esses meus anos de vida também.

- Algumas coisas? – Harry perguntou, sem conseguir conter a admiração no tom de voz. – Eu diria que muitas, professor.

- Oh, obrigado, Harry. – Dumbledore disse, parecendo um pouco sem jeito. – Eu não ficava assim encabulado desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos... – Harry não conteve o riso. – Anh, bem, teve uma outra vez em que a Profª. McGonagall me disse... ah, não importa. – ele sorriu. – Eu não seria tão pretensioso para dizer que sei muitas coisas, Harry, mas sim, se você quiser, eu poderia ensiná-lo o pouco que sei.

Harry ainda estava absorvendo aquelas palavras. Por alguns minutos, permaneceu em silêncio.

- O senhor está querendo me dizer... O senhor está se oferecendo para me dar aulas particulares?

- Bem, se quiser chamar assim, Harry. Eu diria que seria apenas uma "troca de experiências".

O queixo de Harry caiu. Aquilo era surpreendentemente. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Mas é claro que entenderei se não quiser, Harry, afinal... sei que está em ano de N.I.E.M.s e tem muitas coisas para fazer, mas...

- É claro que eu quero, professor! – Harry disse aos atropelos, surpreendendo Dumbledore, que sorriu encantado. – Quando podemos começar?

- Hoje, se quiser.

Harry estava maravilhado. Ter aulas com Dumbledore lhe abria uma cortina enorme de possibilidades; ele sabia muito bem o quanto o velhinho era sábio e aquela era uma oportunidade que muitos gostariam de ter. Além disso, por mais que não quisesse pensar no assunto, sabia que poderia precisar muito daqueles ensinamentos.

Dumbledore, por sua vez, aproximou-se ligeiramente de Harry e disse em tom de confidência:

- Mas eu ficaria grato se ninguém soubesse disso, Harry.

- Claro, professor... ninguém vai saber.

Dumbledore sorriu, olhou para a espada de soslaio e voltou a encarar o seu novo pupilo:

- Podemos começar por algo que parece lhe interessar...

* * *

Harry ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Passara quase uma hora tendo uma aula espetacular com Dumbledore. Como tema da primeira aula, o professor tinha escolhido esgrima de bruxos (devido ao interesse que Harry mostrou na espada antes da entrada do diretor), que era muito parecida com a de trouxas, mas tinha uma única diferença fundamental: era possível utilizar a varinha no meio do duelo também. Obviamente, Dumbledore ensinou apenas os princípios básicos, mas Harry ficou tão entusiasmado que até tinha se esquecido do cansaço.

O diretor disse a Harry que não poderia marcar um dia certo para as aulas, tanto para ninguém suspeitar que estavam fazendo aquilo, como também tanto Harry, quanto ele, tinham compromissos. Ficou combinado que a Profª. McGonagall se encarregaria de dizer a Harry quando Dumbledore gostaria de vê-lo, como fizera da primeira vez.

Na realidade, Harry sabia muito bem o porquê da preocupação do diretor de lhe ensinar conceitos avançados de magia. Às vezes, o rapaz se pegava relembrando cada estrofe da Profecia, tentando desvendá-la. Voldemort não tinha aparecido no ano anterior para lhe perseguir, mas Harry sabia muito bem que ele nunca desistiria de matá-lo. E todos aqueles ensinamentos de Dumbledore seriam muito úteis quando esse dia chegasse.

Já estava quase na hora dos alunos se recolherem quando Harry adentrou a Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquela noite. Estava abarrotada de alunos dos quinto e sétimo anos estudando feito loucos por todos os cantos da sala, e alguns outros alunos de outros anos, apenas aproveitando o final da noite. Harry viu o grupinho de Gina a um canto, conversando animadamente. _"Você precisa falar com ela..."_, uma vozinha chata cantou irritantemente em sua cabeça. Que droga, bem que Rony poderia deixar de ser teimoso e conversar com sua irmã.

Por falar em Rony, ele e Hermione estavam fazendo algo bastante incomum em uma das mesas: discutindo. Por que Harry sempre tinha a esperança impossível de que eles não estivessem fazendo isso?

- Boa noite. – disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras, ao lado de Rony. Ninguém lhe deu atenção.

- Eu só disse que estava errado porque _realmente_ estava, Rony! – Hermione exclamou, exaltada. Uma pilha de livros e anotações estava ao seu lado. – Mas se você é tão cabeça dura para admitir que estava errado, tudo bem, entregue essa redação estúpida para o Snape e agüente as conseqüências!

- Você sempre fica procurando os meus erros, não é, Hermione? – Rony retrucou. – Mas você não é sempre a certinha, sabia?

- Eu não disse isso!

- Mas é como você é!

Harry desistiu de ser notado. Ele puxou o livro de Poções e uma folha. Também tinha que terminar aquela redação pavorosa do Snape a que os dois amigos se referiam aos gritos ao seu lado. Ele olhou para a folha em branco, pensando no que escrever; resolveu que seria melhor começar pelo seu nome e o título. No entanto, depois disso, não conseguiu escrever mais porcaria alguma. Sua cabeça ainda estava cheia dos ensinamentos de Dumbledore, e ele não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos para Snape e suas poções idiotas.

Rony e Hermione pareceram finalmente dar uma trégua, mas Harry, naquele momento, preferia que os dois continuassem brigando ao invés de lhe encherem de perguntas:

- Onde você estava? – Rony disparou.

Harry parou sua pena no ar e olhou de esguelha para o amigo.

- Boa noite pra você também, Rony.

- Você não estava no Salão Principal no jantar. – Hermione disse.

- Olá, Hermione. Que bom que vocês me notaram.

O casal de namorados se entreolhou, mas logo depois os dois desviaram o olhar.

- Onde você estava? – Rony repetiu a pergunta.

Harry pousou a pena. Tinha comentado com eles que iria ver Dumbledore? Porque, se contasse isso, teria que dar explicações, e o diretor tinha lhe pedido que mantivesse tudo em segredo, até para seus amigos. Harry não gostava disso, mas era inevitável que mantivesse algumas coisas em segredo com Rony e Hermione. O fato de ele ser neto de Voldemort, por exemplo: Harry queria levar aquele segredo para o túmulo, se fosse possível. Não, não tinha comentado que iria ver Dumbledore.

- Eu fui... – pigarreou. - ...ver a McGonagall... para falarmos de quadribol. – ele finalizou, sentindo-se miserável por estar mentindo descaradamente para os amigos.

Rony mudou sua expressão ao ouvir a palavra "quadribol".

- E aí, quando vamos começar a treinar?

- Ei, ei, espera um pouco! – Hermione, infelizmente, interrompeu. – A Profª. McGonagall estava na mesa o tempo todo!

Harry ficou paralisado. Por que Hermione tinha que ficar notando todas as coisas?

- Mas... hm... isso foi antes do jantar.

- E por que você não foi comer depois, então? – a garota prosseguiu, desconfiada.

- Ei, vocês não estão a fim de voltarem a discutir? – Harry disse irritado, olhando os dois amigos.

- Não liga, a Hermione está chata hoje mesmo... – Rony falou com rabugice.

Hermione ficou vermelha e seus olhos soltavam faíscas para o namorado.

- EU?! EU QUE ESTOU CHATA, É? – Rony se encolheu ligeiramente. Harry sentiu seus ossinhos do ouvido tremerem com aquele grito. – Eu desisto, Ronald Weasley! Volte a falar comigo quando parar de ser estúpido!

E ela enfiou a cara nos livros e na sua redação, freneticamente. Rony primeiro fechou a boca, que estava aberta, e depois se virou para Harry com uma cara de "eu não fiz nada de mais". Harry preferiu não comentar mais nada.

- E aí? O que você e a McGonagall discutiram? – ele puxou conversa.

Harry desistiu de tentar escrever alguma coisa.

- Hm... acho que vou fazer um treino no sábado de manhã... – pelo menos isso não era mentira; Harry vinha pensando nisso mesmo.

Rony torceu a cara por ter que acordar cedo no sábado.

- E você vai... – ele lançou um olhar para o grupinho animado formado por Gina, Peta, Colin e Jonnathan. - ...falar com a Gina?

- Eu não precisaria se você falasse com ela... – Harry tentou persuadir o amigo.

- Nem pensar. Isso é problema seu.

- Obrigado, _amigo_! – Harry retrucou emburrado, dando uma batidinha "de leve" nas costas de Rony.

- Ai! – e os dois riram.

Harry ainda ficou um tempo sentado, observando aquele mesmo grupinho do outro lado da sala, pensando no que diria. Resolveu que tinha que ir mesmo lá antes que desistisse. Rony ainda lançou a ele um olhar zombeteiro quando se levantou, e Harry o xingou silenciosamente.

Colin e Peta estavam jogando Snap Explosivo, enquanto Gina e Jonnathan assistiam, fazendo muito barulho. Quando Harry se aproximou e se mostrou presente, o jogo todo explodiu bem na cara de Jonnathan, que imediatamente emburrou a cara e encarou Harry com raiva, literalmente fumegando. Peta desatou a rir, o que só piorou a situação, e Colin começou a juntar as cartas. Gina apenas lançou um olhar de soslaio para Harry, negligentemente.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Jonnathan perguntou irado. – Você nos atrapalhou.

- Sempre simpático, não é, Cavendish? – Harry respondeu em tom irônico, cruzando os braços e voltando seu olhar para os outros. – Eu só queria avisar que vai ter treino no sábado de manhã. Você avisa seu irmão, Colin?

- Claro. – o garoto respondeu.

- Que horas? – Peta perguntou.

- Às nove.

- Acordar cedo no sábado é uma mer...

- É, mas não pense que eu estou feliz por ver sua cara logo de manhã, Cavendish. – Harry cortou o garoto, que bufou.

Peta deu uma risadinha, mas fingiu que era um ataque de tosse depois do olhar que recebeu de Jonnathan. Gina permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, e Harry teve a incômoda sensação de que ela estava esperando algo.

- Hã... Gina?

Ela respondeu com um resmungo, sem nem ao menos se virar. Jonnathan a encarava atentamente, enquanto Colin e Peta se entreolhavam.

- Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? – Harry pediu contrariado.

- Claro. – ela respondeu sem dar muita importância, mas permanecendo de costas.

- Não aqui.

Ela finalmente olhou para Harry, de lado. Levantou-se, arrumou a saia do uniforme que tinha amassado, e encarou-o displicentemente, mexendo nos cabelos ruivos. Harry a encarou por alguns segundos, sentindo alguma coisa se revirar dentro dele; desviou o olhar e pediu a ela que o acompanhasse.

Eles cruzaram a passagem da Mulher Gorda, que estava tirando um cochilo encostada na sua moldura. No corredor de fora estava bastante escuro; Harry se aproximou de uma janela, por onde entrava a luz da lua crescente. Ele parou de frente a Gina e observou o efeito da luz prateada sobre parte do rosto da garota e seus cabelos por alguns instantes, sem se dar conta de que fazia isso. Ela parecia realmente mudada: seu olhar era mais maduro e mais imponente; seus cabelos, mais curtos, deixavam-na com a aparência de uma garotinha sapeca, porém sensual; o seu corpo parecia mais bem delineado e delicado. Harry enfiou as mãos suadas nos bolsos.

- O que afinal de contas você quer, Harry? – ela perguntou entediada.

Harry se deu conta de que tinha-se passado mais de um minuto no qual ele ficou olhando-a. Odiava quando tinha essas recaídas idiotas. Ele ainda não sabia direito o por quê, mas Gina tinha lhe chutado e lhe tratado como lixo, e ele tinha seu orgulho. Aliás, ele era bastante orgulhoso, diga-se de passagem.

- Eu queria falar com você sobre o time de quadribol. – Harry disse finalmente, disfarçando o seu incômodo.

- E daí?

Ele não gostou do tom dela. Respirou fundo, tentando não se aborrecer.

- E daí que você ficou fora do time por seis meses... mas a sua vaga de artilheira ainda está lá.

- Eu pensei que ela tivesse sido preenchida por Dino Thomas.

- Você sabe muito bem que Dino saiu no final da temporada. – Harry disse irritado. – E eu o coloquei na sua vaga porque você não estava em condições de jogar.

Gina cruzou os braços, jogando seu corpo para frente e para trás, olhando vagamente para um ponto atrás de Harry. Para irritação dele, ela parecia estar pesando aquelas palavras.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito... – ela começou, num tom de diversão que fez o sangue de Harry latejar. – Você está me _pedindo_ para voltar ao time.

- Acho que você não entendeu direito, Gina. – Harry retrucou praticamente cuspindo as palavras, tal era seu mau humor. – Eu estou apenas lhe informando que a sua vaga ainda está lá. Mas isso não significa que precise preenchê-la, _se não quiser_.

- Hm... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo estar ponderando aquilo. – Quer dizer que você está me oferecendo a vaga, mas ela não é minha...

Harry teve a imensa vontade de dizer um palavrão muito feio, mas se conteve e apenas falou:

- O treino é no sábado, como eu avisei seus amigos. Se você quiser participar do time, esteja lá.

- É... vou pensar.

E antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela lhe deu as costas, deixando-o sozinho no corredor e entrando novamente na Sala Comunal, após acordar a Mulher Gorda. Harry ficou parado, olhando para o mesmo ponto no final do corredor. O.k., quando ele tinha o pressentimento de que ia se aborrecer, ele deveria acreditar nele.

Ele se encostou na parede, tentando controlar sua indignação antes de voltar para a Sala Comunal. Às vezes não conseguia entender como aquela Gina, aquela garota que ele amava, que era tão amável com ele, pôde se transformar naquela menina irritante que acabara de deixá-lo a ver navios. Ele sabia que a vida tinha sido dura com ela nos últimos meses, mas a vida tinha dura com ele nos últimos dezesseis anos, e ele não tratava as pessoas assim. Ou tratava? Não, não tratava. Ah, acabaria ficando com dor de cabeça se ficasse discutindo consigo mesmo.

Problema dela se não quisesse voltar ao time. Ele não estava nem ligando.

Ou estava?

Tinha que parar de discordar de si mesmo.

* * *

Estava um dia claro e ensolarado naquela manhã de sábado. Harry andava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, com sua Firebolt nas costas, apenas sentindo a luz quente do sol matutino no rosto e a brisa leve que batia. Rony, ao seu lado, seguia dando um passo e um bocejo, um bocejo e um passo, parecendo muito mais um zumbi do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Até parece que acordamos tão cedo... – Harry riu.

- Cedo para um sábado. – Rony retrucou com mais um enorme bocejo.

- Você vai se esquecer disso quando começar a voar.

Foram os primeiros a chegar. Rony resolveu se sentar num dos bancos, encostar a cabeça na parede e tirar um cochilo. Harry não o julgava, também estava cansado. Uma semana de aulas e parecia que tinha sido um mês. Seus deveres estavam acumulados e suas noites de sono mal dormidas e mais curtas, de tanta coisa que tinha para fazer. Agatha tinha lhe mandado mais uma carta, e Harry ainda não tinha tido tempo de respondê-la. Talvez fizesse isso quando voltasse do treino.

Ele encostou sua Firebolt na parede, saiu do vestiário e sentou-se sobre a grama. O céu estava magnífico: azul, com poucas nuvens, o sol brilhando sobre o campo de quadribol. Logo o verão terminaria. Harry soltou seu corpo e deitou-se sobre a grama, tentando não pensar em nada que o preocupasse. Ele só queria ficar ali, deitado, sentindo o sol no rosto... sem pensar, sem se preocupar, sem se torturar com o que imaginava para os dias seguintes...

Mas ele ouviu vozes distantes no vestiário e, para seu desgosto, teve que voltar.

Peta, Colin, Dênis e Jonnathan já estavam lá dentro quando Harry entrou. Rony ainda parecia um zumbi, mas um zumbi acordado, já que não dava para dormir com a barulheira que Peta fazia com sua voz estridente. Ela parou de tagarelar quando Harry entrou e cumprimentou alegremente:

- Bom dia, capitão!

Era a única que parecia animada. Todos os outros, como Rony, pareciam zumbis. Jonnathan era o pior, pois parecia um zumbi saído das tumbas daqueles filmes de terror, de tão mau humorado que estava. Harry não se importou.

- Acho que estamos todos aqui, não?

- A Gina não vai vir? – Dênis perguntou sonolento, ao mesmo tempo que todos se sentavam. Harry, que estava de pé, sentiu o sangue latejar ao ter a lembrança daquele dia no corredor da Torre da Grifinória. Peta se remexeu incomodada no seu banco.

- Você não tinha falado com ela, Harry? – Rony pressionou.

- Falar eu falei. – o rapaz respondeu aborrecido; sentia o olhar estreito de Jonnathan sobre ele. – Mas se ela não quiser vir, o problema é dela.

- Mas teremos que fazer novos testes se ela não vier... – Colin lembrou, parecendo desanimado. – Vai dar um trabalhão.

- Sem contar que teríamos que nos acostumar de novo com um novo artilheiro. – Jonnathan resmungou. – Aposto que você foi grosso com ela, Potter, ou então ela teria vindo.

Harry fuzilou o garoto com o olhar. Rony parecia finalmente ter acordado, e os outros também.

- Eu falei com ela com educação, mas não vou pedir de joelhos que volte.

Rony parecia querer dizer algo, mas Harry o encarou com um olhar estreito, desafiando-o a contrariar. Se o amigo tivesse tentado ajudá-lo e conversado com a irmã, Harry não teria se aborrecido tanto.

- Pois deveria, Potter. – Jonnathan continuou. – Gina é uma artilheira brilhante.

Aquele garoto estava, novamente, provocando-o. Harry não sabia se estava com paciência suficiente para agüentar aquilo.

- Não tenho culpa se ela não quer vir.

- Claro que tem! A culpa é toda sua se ela não está a vontade para voltar ao time! – Peta e Dênis olhavam de Harry para Jonnathan, como se estivessem em um jogo de tênis. Já Rony olhava para a porta e fazia gestos frenéticos para Harry, que não estava se importando com o amigo no momento. – Ou então... – Jonnathan prosseguiu, venenoso. - ...ela talvez ela esteja envergonhada de voltar a um time que perdeu daquele jeito a taça, no ano passado. Se eu fosse você, Potter, não conseguiria mais encarar os grifinórios.

- Deixe-me lembrá-lo, Cavendish... – Harry disparou, seu sangue fervendo. Rony continuava a fazer gestos. - ...de que você também estava aqui, neste time, quando perdemos, o que quer dizer que também perdeu junto com todos nós!

Cavendish se levantou. Harry sentiu que seus punhos estavam fechados.

- Se o capitão fosse alguém mais competente, não teríamos perdido daquele jeito!

- Se está tão descontente, a porta está aberta para que vá embora!

Alguém bateu palmas. Harry e Jonnathan pararam de brigar para ver quem era. Rony finalmente desistiu de seus gestos frenéticos e parecia desanimado; olhou para Harry com uma cara de "tentei avisar". Peta, Colin e Dênis olharam para a porta, intrigados.

Gina estava apoiada no batente, batendo palmas, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Não seria o time da Grifinória se não apreciássemos mais um showzinho do apanhador e do artilheiro que mais se adoram na história... – ela disse em deboche. – Parece que nada mudou por aqui, não é?

- Ah! Que bom que você resolveu vir, Gina! – Peta exclamou, claramente tentando quebrar o gelo que tinha se instalado. – Sentimos sua falta...

Jonnathan bufou, olhou para Gina de esguelha, e resolveu se sentar novamente. Harry abriu os punhos, tentando se acalmar. Rony o observava tenso. Gina entrou no vestiário calmamente, parecendo estar achando tudo muito divertido.

- Então, você decidiu ficar no time? – Harry perguntou, tentando soar calmo.

- Eu disse a você que iria pensar, Harry. – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado de Peta. – Não disse que deixaria de vir.

- Isso significa que você vai ficar ou não no time?

- Eu vou ficar no time.

Todos sorriram, exceto Harry, que se limitou a resmungar um "ótimo" e começar a falar sobre o time e a temporada que começaria dali a um mês. Gina tinha uma irritante expressão vitoriosa no rosto, Jonnathan permaneceu de cara fechada durante todo o treino e Rony estava contente com a volta da irmã; não parava de sorrir para ela, apesar de manter uma expressão de preocupação quando desviava o olhar para Harry.

O treino não foi tão produtivo quanto poderia, mas mesmo assim Harry ficou satisfeito no final. Depois que todos terminaram, Rony veio falar com Harry, que estava guardando as bolas que tinham utilizado. Os outros ainda conversavam animadamente lá atrás.

- Harry, você não precisa ficar com essa cara fechada o tempo todo, não é?

- Não preciso, Rony? – o rapaz perguntou, tentando fechar a caixa, que estava emperrada. – Nem venha me dizer que sua irmãzinha não fez nada, porque ela se comportou como uma garotinha mimada esse tempo todo.

Rony bufou.

- Você tem que entender, Harry, que Gina...

- Eu não tenho que entender nada, Rony. – a desgraçada da caixa ainda não fechava. – Gina me tratou feito um idiota nessa história do time e ainda deve estar rindo de mim pelas costas.

Rony se abaixou, olhou para a caixa que Harry dava umas boas pancadas, e voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- Por que toda essa mágoa entre vocês?

- Talvez porque ela me trate como um brinquedo, que pode pisar e jogar fora quando quer. – Harry resmungou.

- Você ainda gosta dela, Harry?

Ele deixou a caixa abrir e, só então, percebeu que estava imprensando a goles no balaço. O pomo saiu voando quando a caixa se abriu. Harry soltou um sonoro palavrão, levantou-se rapidamente, subiu num banco e agarrou o pomo antes que ele se escondesse atrás do armário. Todos os jogadores o olharam espantados.

- Tão olhando o quê?

Gina deixou escapar um risinho. Harry teve vontade de mandar todos para o inferno, mas se limitou a voltar àquela bendita caixa, socar o pomo lá dentro, e fechá-la com estrondo. Rony o olhou num misto de incredulidade e preocupação.

- Tudo isso porque eu te perguntei -

- Não ouse repetir a pergunta.

- Mas você ainda...?

- NÃO! – Harry respondeu, encarando o amigo nos olhos. – Não, Rony! Que saco!

Ele levantou, apanhou sua Firebolt e saiu do vestiário, batendo os pés e esbarrando em Dênis, que se desequilibrou e quase caiu no chão. Ainda escutou alguém falar, antes que estivesse longe o bastante para não ouvir:

- Ele estava nervosinho hoje, hein?

* * *

Harry acordou naquela manhã sem acreditar que já era segunda-feira novamente. Milhares de aulas, professores falando sobre exames e montanhas de deveres de casa o esperavam. Mais uma semana como a que tinha passado, e Harry consideraria seriamente se exilar no Alasca. Ou algum lugar mais distante ainda. Ele se virou para o outro lado, tentando esquecer que o dia tinha nascido e que ele tinha que levantar.

Meia hora depois, ele já estava de pé, reclamando e resmungando, mas se arrumando para o dia de aulas que estava começando. Se isso era um consolo, ele não era o único que já estava cansado e de saco cheio. A conversa principal entre Dino e Simas era sobre a chateação das aulas. Neville já tinha descido. Rony não participava da conversa, pois estava colocando as meias, ou melhor, dormindo e fingindo que vestia as meias.

Simas e Dino desceram, e Rony permanecia na mesma posição. Harry deu um tapa no braço dele, e o amigo acordou sobressaltado:

- O que está acontecendo?

- Está acontecendo que você tem que acordar. A menos que queira pegar minha capa de invisibilidade e se esconder em algum lugar da escola, para cabularmos aula.

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia? – Rony ponderou.

- Hermione nos mataria. – Harry lembrou. – E pior, não deixaria que copiássemos a matéria depois.

Rony fez uma careta de desgosto. Ele e Hermione ainda estavam às turras, apesar de ainda não terem brigado tão sério a ponto de deixarem de se falar, ou pelo menos, discutir, pois era só isso que faziam ultimamente quando estavam juntos.

Eles resolveram, finalmente, descer para a Sala Comunal. Estancaram ao ver um aglomerado de alunos do sétimo ano se acotovelando no mural de recados. Harry ficou na ponta dos pés e conseguiu ver os cabelos crespos de Hermione lá no meio da bagunça. Ele e Rony se entreolharam confusos e se aproximaram.

- O que está acontecendo? – Rony perguntou a Neville, que estava bem atrás no amontoado de pessoas, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar alguma coisa.

- Parece que é um aviso sobre as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – o garoto respondeu. – Mas eu ainda não consegui entrar aí no meio para ver melhor. Estou tentando há dez minutos.

- Será que é um aviso dizendo que Snape teve uma dor de barriga incurável e não vai mais poder dar aulas de Defesa junto com o Lupin? – Rony perguntou esperançoso, tentando enxergar.

- Credo, Rony! – Parvati Patil, que estava próxima e ouviu a conversa, exclamou.

- Vai dizer que você não quer que isso aconteça? – Rony perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Estranhamente, Parvati preferiu não responder. Hermione, pouco depois, saiu do meio grupo de alunos, um pouco descabelada, mas inteira. Tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- E aí, você sabe o que isso aqui significa? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Ah, são aquelas duplas de duelos que o Prof. Lupin tinha mencionado na aula passada. – ela respondeu sorridente. – Eu já vi a minha.

- E qual é? – Rony perguntou.

- Até que tive sorte... – Hermione falou, sem dar muita importância ao assunto. – Vou fazer dupla com o Brendon.

O rosto de Rony assumiu um tom vermelho pálido, logo após vermelho escuro, para depois um púrpura berrante, fazendo Harry se lembrar por um segundo de como tio Válter ficava quando estava nervoso com ele (o que era quase sempre). As orelhas do amigo, então, pareciam estar em brasa. Seu rosto se contorcia horrivelmente. Depois de soltar um "humpt", Rony se embrenhou no meio das pessoas para descobrir qual era sua dupla. Hermione olhou para Harry um pouco assustada.

- O que deu nele?

- Você não notou?

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Rony, que depois de muitas cotoveladas, já tinha chegado à lista dos alunos pendurada no mural.

- Não sei porque ele se comporta desse jeito!

- Ele está com ciúmes de você, Mione. Só você que não percebe.

Ela olhou para Harry, parecendo registrar as palavras. Passados alguns segundos, riu.

- Você está brincando, Harry...

- Estou falando muito sério, Mione.

Ela parou de rir.

- Mas eu e Brendon só somos colegas. Nós somos monitores-chefes, não tem como não estarmos juntos às vezes. – ela olhou para Rony, que agora assumia um tom "verde-alface-queimada-pelo-tempero" ao ver quem era sua dupla. – E eu não tenho culpa que acabei caindo para dupla dele em Defesa. O Rony sabe disso.

- Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza. – Harry disse desanimado, enquanto observava as pessoas se deslocando e finalmente desobstruindo o caminho, comentando entre si sobre suas duplas. Rony se aproximava dos amigos, parecendo estar pisando em ovos, de tão abobado que estava.

- O que houve, Rony? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- O pior... – ele respondeu em transe.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Quem é sua dupla, afinal? – foi a vez de Harry perguntar.

Rony olhou para os amigos com uma expressão digna de dó; sua voz era apenas um sussurro:

- Draco Malfoy...

Harry não tinha escutado direito, obviamente. Hermione estava paralisada. Eles se entreolharam novamente, e depois voltaram a encarar Rony.

- Você viu isso direito, Rony? – Hermione perguntou.

- É CLARO QUE EU VI, HERMIOOOOONEEEEEE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

A garota deu um passo para trás, de medo que o surto psicótico de Rony a atingisse. Harry correu para o quadro de avisos, passando o dedo indicador sobre os nomes: Washington... Wellington... Weasley, Ronald – Malfoy, Draco.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Ele se virou e viu uma Hermione tentando consolar cautelosamente um Rony com cara de vômito. Definitivamente, Harry estava com pena do amigo. Era o fim do mundo ter que passar um ano inteiro estudando e fazendo dupla com Draco Malfoy. Pelo menos Rony poderia azará-lo o quanto quisesse; Harry tentaria animar o amigo lembrando-o desse detalhe significativo.

Esquecendo a dor de seu amigo por um minuto, Harry resolveu procurar seu próprio nome na lista, rezando para que tivesse mais sorte que Rony. Se não pegasse uma dupla com alguém da Sonserina, já estaria dando pulos de alegria, se bem que não conseguisse pensar em nenhuma desgraça maior do que ter Draco Malfoy como dupla. Parkinson, Pansy... Patil, Parvati... Potter, Harry ligado a...

Os olhos de Harry se esbugalharam. Ele sentiu que derretia como sorvete no sol ao ver aquilo. Não, não estava acontecendo com ele... Provavelmente estava assumindo o mesmo tom verde que Rony assumira anteriormente. Não, não... ele não tinha visto direito... Voltou a olhar seu nome, ajeitou os óculos, mas estava certo. Aquilo realmente era verdade.

- Katherine Willians nãããããooooooo!!!

* * *

**__**

Nota da Autora: _Peço MILH'ES de desculpas pela demora do capítulo... É, eu sei que estou sendo muito má com vocês, mas acreditem em mim: NÃO É DE PROP"SITO!!! kaka prestes a chorar Chuif... hihi Mas, tenho dois avisos: um - estou de férias, portanto, vou tentar ser mais rapidinha agora! hehe ;) Dois - minha beta da CdE viajou e só volta no fim do mês, então eu vou postar caps não-betados **somente no meu site **(quem quiser ler lá, o endereço é www.serieprofecia.cjb.net) não reparem os erros grotescos, ok? Bem, era só isso mesmo e mil desculpaaaasss!!! Bjks mil e um da Kaka se sentindo muito culpada_

Ps.: QUANTAS REVIEWS!!! BRIGADAAAA!!!!

Alícia Spinet: Hehehe, então vc quer Harry e Willians "entre tapas e beijos"? Huhauhau Eu tbm acho Rony e Mione um casal mucho meigo, mas o que eu posso fazer se esses dois são uns cabeças duras??? Aiaiai, coitado do Harry que tem que agüentar os dois, hehehe :) Mas acho que ele já se acostumou

Lo26: LOZITA!!! Ai, que saudades eu tava de TI, mulher! Hehehe E eu vi tua msg no meu GB tbm, valeus! Quero cachaça esse findi, oks? ;) Mas ti ótimo que tu gostou do cap, eu sei q vc eh mucho crítica! Hehe Tá vendo como eu te conheço, já até sei tuas reações qnd vai ler meus caps, hehehe :) Te doro demais da conta tbm, cumadi kaka se jogando na lolo p/ dar um abração nela, mas acaba indo com tanta vontade, que derruba a cumadi no chão! Td culpa da cachaça!! Uhauhaua

Diu-chan: O Snape viajou msm, né? kaka rindo ao lembrar da cara do Harry e Katherine qnd o ranhoso disse aquilo Hohoho, te deixei curiosa? Adoro fazer as pessoas ficarem curiosas, hahaha risada malévica Ai, nossa, assim vc me deixa sem jeito! Que nem HP escrito pela tia Jô?? Ela é um gênio e eu sou uma formiguinha, hehe Bem, acho q vc deve ter gostado da duplinha do Harry, hein? Agora vcs vão conhecer a Kat mais um pouco, hehe Agora, se ela e o Harryzito vão namorar, ng sabe... mentira, eu sei com quem o Harry vai ficar, MAS NÃO CONTO P/ NG!!! HAHAHA Hm, sobre a Mione e o Roniquets, eles são mtu turrões, mas são turrões meigos, hehe Doro eles ;) E o Harry não está pronto p/ contar a eles a verdade... aliás, ele não está pronto nem p/ aceitar a verdade. Abaixo a Gininha?? Heheh Pois é, a Gina da CdE é mtu diferente da Gina da Neninha... Foram momentos diferentes p/ mim tbm, acho que é por isso. Mas eu gosto das duas msm assim, hehe :)

Morgana: Adorei o seu nome, é mtu lindo e diferente! Olha, dos livros que vc me falou, eu li "Cai o Pano" (tenho o bendito em casa) e "Os Elefantes não esquecem" (peguei na biblioteca semana passada e amei! Descobri o mistério dele, hehe ) Mas eu já li vários outros, o que eu mais gosto é "O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos" msm. Agatha era uma gênia, ela e a JK são minhas autoras preferidas! Que pena que não deu p/ vc ler minha fic ainda, espero q o problema com seu pc se resolva! Pode deixar, não te mandei um mail até agora, mas vou mandar agora pq tô de férias, finalmente!!! Hehe

patrícia: oie! Brigada, que bom q vc tá gostando! Eu juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto da próxima vez!!! kaka beijando os dedinhos

Louise Black: Que nome bonito, Louise! ;) Puxa, brigada, que bom que vc gosta das minhas fics! kaka mucho feliz O cap está aí, desculpa msm a demora!!! E vou te procurar no msn sim!!! :)

Angela Miguel: AHHH, parceirita!!! Esquizos e Gaos rula, migaaa!! Hehe ;) kaka brindando com caninha 51 Hehehe Tô contando os dias p/ a gente se encontrar, hein, miga??? Te doro muchoooo!

Simas Potter: Então vc tá torcendo p/ Harry e Kat tbm? Hehe Hmmm, pois é, o Draco pode parecer meio inútil nas minhas fics, mas ele sempre acaba surpreendendo (a mim tbm, pq eu acabo achando utilidade p/ ele, hehe) Vai dar confusão... huahua :D

Giovana: Puxa, brigada msm, dorei saber! O cap tá aí, disculpa a demora!!!

Carolina Lesache: Não chola não! Eu atualizei a fic!!! Disculpa a demoraaaaa!!!


	9. A pior dupla

Capítulo Nove – A pior dupla

- Credo. Até parece que vocês dois engoliram palha-fede. – Hermione comentou pouco depois de ter cruzado o retrato da Mulher Gorda junto a Harry e Rony, que se arrastavam pelos corredores, com expressões de horror bastante idênticas nos rostos.

- Você diz isso porque não pegou duas carnes de pescoço como nós! – Rony retrucou irritado. Suas orelhas ficaram novamente vermelhas. – Está muito feliz por fazer dupla com seu amiguinho monitor perfeito, não é?

Era a vez de Hermione adquirir um tom vermelho arroxeado no rosto, fazer uma careta de indignação e começar a desfiar desaforos para Rony, que retrucou mais irritado ainda, e assim os dois permaneceram brigando enquanto desciam pelo menos uns dois ou três andares, sem nem ao menos notar os atalhos que Harry pegava pelo castelo.

Por sua vez, Harry estava ocupado demais com sua própria desgraça para se preocupar com mais uma briga banal de seus amigos. Sentia-se tão miserável com a perspectiva dos próximos meses que nem conseguia proferir alguma palavra de desconsolo ou desgosto. Ele não suportava simplesmente a idéia de se imaginar estudando um ano inteiro junto àquela sonserinazinha pentelha, quanto mais se não fosse uma simples idéia, mas sim a realidade.

Definitivamente, ele deveria ter ficado na cama o dia inteiro.

Talvez tivesse sido um engano. Talvez ele acordasse no dia seguinte e percebesse que era apenas um sonho idiota, daqueles pesadelos que se tem quando as pessoas comem demais antes de dormir. Isso, claro, era apenas um pesadelo indigesto. E se ele se beliscasse, acordaria na sua cama, na Torre da Grifinória, e perceberia que o sol ainda não tinha raiado. Com sorte, acordaria até na manhã de domingo, só para não ser segunda-feira.

- AI!

Rony e Hermione até pararam de brigar depois do grito de Harry, intrigados. Eles abaixaram seus olhos para uma grande marca vermelha no braço esquerdo dele, onde Harry tinha acabado de se beliscar.

- O que houve, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Nada... – ele respondeu desanimado; por um momento realmente tinha achado que estivesse sonhando. – Voltem a brigar.

Mas parecia que eles tinham perdido o fio da meada e a briga já não tinha mais sentido (como se tivesse algum desde o começo). Rony, então, começou a lamentar as desgraças de sua vida.

- Como isso é possível? Vocês têm noção do quanto isso é horrível? Eu vou fazer dupla com Malfoy! Malfoy! – ele repetia como se estivesse vomitando. – Malfoy, aquele idiota, filho da mãe, desgraçado, estúpido, ridículo, mimado e babaca do Malfoy!

- Eu poderia dizer mais alguns bons adjetivos sobre ele... – Harry divagou e, como se algo estalasse dentro de seu cérebro, ele teve uma idéia brilhante, magnífica, genial!

- Por que essa cara de feliz? – Hermione perguntou achando graça.

- Você está achando divertida a minha infelicidade? – foi a vez de Rony perguntar, ofendido.

- Vocês não perceberam? – Harry parou de andar, virando-se para os dois amigos. – Há algo que podemos fazer!

- Como o quê?

- Como pedir pelo amor de Deus para o Prof. Lupin mudar nossas duplas, Rony! Ele não negaria!

O rosto de Rony também se iluminou. Hermione fez uma cara de "Hã? Que idéia estúpida é essa?".

- É claro, Harry! Nós o conhecemos há anos, ele foi amigo de seus pais, do Sirius! É claro que ele não vai negar se nós...

Hermione pigarreou. Os dois garotos se viraram para vê-la.

- É óbvio que vocês dois estão se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe. – ela disse com sua voz de sabe-tudo arrogante. Rony ergueu uma única sobrancelha e parecia ter acabado de engolir lesmas.

- E qual é esse pequeno detalhe que estamos esquecendo, Srta. Esperteza em pessoa?

- Vocês estão esquecendo... – ela prosseguiu, ignorando a provocação de Rony. - ...que o Prof. Lupin disse que ele e o Prof. Snape escolheriam duplas de Casas diferentes, até mesmo rivais, com o intuito de nos unirmos e nos fortalecermos contra o mal que nos ronda. – finalizou, referindo-se a Voldemort.

- E-da-í? – Rony perguntou lentamente. – Não quer dizer que o Prof. Lupin não vá...

- Você é tão cego que não consegue enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz, Rony? A intenção de Dumbledore ao inventar esse Clube dos Duelos, além de nos ensinar os feitiços mais complexos, foi de estreitar as relações entre os alunos das Casas... _especialmente Grifinória e Sonserina_. Se vocês não perceberam, a maioria das duplas é composta por alunos dessas duas Casas.

- A única relação estreita que eu consigo imaginar com um sonserino seria estarmos próximos o bastante para que eu pudesse azarar algum deles... – Harry disse em meio à devaneios. – Mas eu poderia pensar em formas de fazer isso o mais longe possível também.

Rony soltou uma risadinha, mas Hermione permaneceu séria.

- Eu sei que deve ser horrível para vocês, eu mesma ficaria possessa se pegasse alguma dupla como Draco Malfoy ou... – ela soltou um ruído de nojo. - ...aquela esquisita da Katherine Willians. Mas eu duvido muito que haja alguma maneira de reverter isso.

- O fato é que eu sou o cara mais azarado da face da Terra. – Rony praguejou, desviando de Harry e batendo os pés, voltando a caminhar. Hermione e Harry o acompanharam rapidamente. – De todas as pessoas, até mesmo sonserinos, que poderiam ter caído para minha dupla, é justamente Malfoy o escolhido!

- E você preferiria alguém como os trasgos do Crabbe ou do Goyle? – Hermione riu, claramente tentando desanuviar a tensão, mas Harry achou que ela não estava indo muito bem. – Ou quem sabe Pansy Parkinson?

Rony lançou um olhar tão feio para a garota, que ela se calou.

- Bem, Rony... acho que você não analisou todas as possibilidades... – Harry falou sonhadoramente, sem conseguir reprimir um sorrisinho maléfico. Os seus dois amigos o encararam confusos. – Veja bem, há coisas que você pode fazer... – ele disse maliciosamente, mas com o mesmo tom de quem explica que um mais um são dois.

- Que possibilidades?

- Você pode transformar Malfoy em uma barata nojenta e gosmenta, se bem que ele já __ isso... – Harry riu, tentando fazer uma cara de inteligente, como se analisasse a situação. – Ou então algum verme bastante asqueroso... Mas o mais divertido é que você não poderá perder pontos por amaldiçoá-lo! Você sempre poderá dizer que estava estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, obviamente achando que tudo aquilo que o amigo tinha dito era alguma piada. Rony, no entanto, estava sorrindo alegremente.

- Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Ah, essa é fácil... é porque você é um tapado!

Rony perseguiu Harry com seus livros pelo próximo lance de escadas, xingando-o de todos os nomes possíveis. Hermione apenas se divertia, rindo de se acabar.

- Mas é óbvio que você está brincando, Harry. – ela disse mais tarde, quando os dois tinham parado de brigar. – Não é?

- É claro que não, é o que eu faria. – ele retrucou com ar sério. – E eu tenho certeza que, no momento que Malfoy viu que sua dupla seria o Rony, ele pensou algo parecido. Ou pior.

Hermione ficou tensa.

- Você... acha que Malfoy... tentará fazer mal ao Rony?

- Ora, nós conhecemos Malfoy desde que temos onze anos. – Harry observou seriamente a amiga por cima das lentes dos óculos. – Ainda não deu para notar que tipo de pessoa ele é?

A garota parecia preocupada diante dessa visão dos acontecimentos. Ela e Harry voltaram-se para Rony, que tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ele que tente. – disse com simplicidade. – Eu estarei pronto. Esse vai ser o único ano em que eu vou realmente me dedicar a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Foi um dia esquisito. Todos os grifinórios do sétimo ano passaram-no esperando (ansiosamente ou não) pela aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no final da tarde, afinal, esta seria a primeira aula em que estariam com as novas duplas. Harry e Rony passaram toda a aula de História da Magia conversando com Simas, Dino e Neville sobre as duplas, enquanto o asmático Prof. Binns lia monotonamente um assunto que até poderia ficar interessante nas mãos de outro professor: uma batalha de gigantes que ocorrera no início do século. Olhando emburrada para os garotos de dois em dois minutos, uma aborrecida Hermione fez, como sempre, suas anotações da aula.

Como a garota mesma dissera pela manhã, a maior parte das duplas era constituída por grifinórios e sonserinos. Foi Simas que teve o desprazer de ter como dupla Gregory Goyle; o grifinório não parava de reclamar do tamanho do cérebro (ou melhor, da falta dele) que tinha o capanga de Malfoy. Rony se esquecera um pouco de sua própria desgraça, imitando a voz lenta e enrolada de Goyle, numa representação do sonserino forçando os seus poucos neurônios a funcionar. Por outro lado, Neville e Simas tiveram mais sorte; suas duplas eram uma simpática morena da Lufa-lufa e Ernie Macmillan, respectivamente.

No entanto, nem as brincadeiras dos amigos puderam fazer com que Harry deixasse de amargar sua imensa falta de sorte. Era claro que ele não era o único; Rony e Simas também tinham se dado muito mal, mas mesmo eles tinham uma vantagem, como Harry mesmo lembrara a Rony mais cedo: ao menos poderiam amaldiçoar as suas duplas. Já Harry achava que não conseguiria fazer isso; apesar de Willians ser uma pentelha, chata e irritante, ainda assim era uma garota. Ele não poderia transformá-la em algo asqueroso, como provavelmente faria com alguém como Malfoy, não é? Se bem que ele não achasse que ela fosse ter tantos escrúpulos.

Na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, logo após dividir entre os alunos aqueles mesmos "urubus-lagartos", Hagrid se aproximou de Harry, Rony e Hermione, para conversarem um pouco.

- Vocês não têm aparecido na minha cabana. – ele reclamou, mas mantinha um sorriso animado no rosto. Assim que Hermione abriu a boca para dizer algo, ele prosseguiu: - Não precisam se desculpar, sei que devem estar muito ocupados por causa dos N.I.E.M.s e tudo mais...

- Era exatamente o que eu ia dizer... – Hermione se explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que um irritado Rony tentava enfiar carne podre goela abaixo do "urubu-lagarto" deles. – Você sabe, Hagrid, os N.I.E.M.s são muito...

- Eu juro que vou gritar se mais alguém repetir essa maldita palavra! – o garoto ameaçou, colocando tanta carne na boca do bicho que ele cuspiu a maioria em sua camisa e depois ainda mordeu seu dedo. – AH, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!

Harry se afastou um pouco do amigo; aquela carne podre realmente fedia. Hermione arregalou os olhos, assustada, mas Hagrid, diferente dos outros, soltou uma risada sonora.

- Cuidado para não enlouquecerem, meninos... – disse em tom de brincadeira. – Em todos esses anos, já vi muita gente gritando pelos corredores. Lembro-me muito bem de que, na época de seus pais, Harry, Sirius vivia xingando os fantasmas só para descarregar o nervosismo do sétimo ano.

- Mas Sirius nunca foi muito preocupado com a escola, ou foi, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou intrigado.

- Ninguém escapa do sétimo ano...

Hermione estremeceu após o tom sombrio de Hagrid, mas dois segundos depois ele já estava rindo e brincando novamente. Parecia realmente de bom humor naquele dia.

- Soube que o Prof. Lupin está fazendo aulas diferentes.

- É, a primeira mudança que ele fez foi colocar Snape como seu "assistente". – Rony resmungou rabugento, fazendo um feitiço para limpar sua camisa da carne podre.

- Ah, mas o Prof. Snape será de grande ajuda... – Hagrid considerou. – Ele sabe muito sobre as Artes das Trevas e...

- E como usá-las? – Harry arriscou.

- E como se defender delas. – Hagrid emendou, com um olhar repreensivo por cima de sua barba enorme. – E quais foram as duplas de vocês nos duelos? Elas já saíram, não é?

Hermione contou sobre o tal monitor. Como sempre, Rony adquiriu um tom vermelho-arroxeado nas orelhas e quase esmagou o "urubu-lagarto" deles. Harry arrancou-o das mãos do amigo antes que este fizesse com o pobre animal inocente o mesmo que gostaria de fazer com o pescoço de Brendon Summerfield.

- E você, Harry?

- Katherine Willians. – o rapaz resmungou azedo. – Tem alguém pior?

Rony levantou a mão.

- Ei, ei, estamos esquecendo quem é o mais azarado aqui, obviamente! – disse, referindo-se a Malfoy. Até mesmo Hagrid fez uma careta quando Rony contou sua dupla.

- Realmente, é um páreo duro. – Hermione comentou. – Eu acho que não suportaria passar um ano estudando com aquela descerebrada da Willians.

Hagrid suspirou desanimado.

- Vocês são exagerados. – ele disse em tom de lamúria. – Aquela menina não é burra, Hermione. Eu sei que muita gente não gosta dela, mas eu não a acho ruim.

- Ela já colocou musgos nas suas roupas, Hagrid?

- Hm... não.

- Que bom para você. – Hermione falou com sarcasmo. – Porque ela já colocou nas minhas. Demorei uma semana para recuperar três peças, sendo que a última ficou imprestável.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam assustados. Meninas eram brutais quando queriam. Hagrid fez um gesto espaçoso com a mão, displicentemente.

- Eu só acho que essa menina é amargurada. – o meio gigante especulou sombriamente. – E diria que tem seus motivos; eu conheço sua...

- Sua...

- Acho que já conversamos demais, isso sim. – Hagrid mudou de assunto como quem troca de roupa. – Vou dar uma volta pela sala, para ver como andam os trabalhos.

E ele, estranhamente, não chegou mais perto dos garotos. Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, confusos.

- Vocês acham que ele pode saber algo que não sabemos? – Hermione perguntou intrigada.

- E se souber? – Rony deu de ombros. – O que nos importa qualquer coisa sobre aquela garota maluca? É Harry quem deve se preocupar com isso, afinal, você vai passar grande parte dos próximos meses com ela, amigo.

- Nem me lembre...

E Harry enfiou, desolado, mais uma grande quantidade de carne na boca do bicho que cuidava, tentando esquecer sua imensa falta de sorte. Por que tudo tinha que dar errado para ele?

* * *

Quando se quer que algo demore para chegar, aí sim que chega bem mais rápido...

O resto do dia passou como um sopro. Antes que se desse conta, Harry já estava dentro do grande Salão Principal, novamente com as mesas das Casas encostadas nos cantos. Poucas eram as duplas que estavam juntas; a maioria dos alunos estavam perto de seus amigos, observando de longe, com apreensão ou raiva, o seu parceiro de duelos. Rony e Malfoy não paravam de lançar olhares de fúria um para outro, e o sonserino parecia mais malicioso do que de costume. Hermione estava tão preocupada, que nem se importava com as provocações constantes de Rony sobre a dupla dela.

Harry olhou uma ou duas vezes para Katherine Willians; ela parecia extremamente aborrecida. Na terceira vez que ele olhou, a garota percebeu e o encarou de volta com uma cara de "tá olhando o quê?", postando as mãos na cintura. Harry fez uma cara de nojo para ela e não voltou mais a olhá-la.

O grande número de alunos silenciou quando o temido Prof. Severo Snape entrou por uma porta lateral, sozinho. Muitos alunos ficaram aterrados com a mesma idéia – por algum motivo, Snape daria aquela aula sozinho? Harry olhou para seus amigos com um ponto de interrogação na cara, mas os dois pareciam tão confusos quanto ele.

Snape dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para a maioria dos alunos, suas sobrancelhas erguidas ao observá-los separados, como da outra vez, por Casas. Com sua voz fria, ele sentenciou:

- Não vou tolerar insubordinação durante as aulas. – ele observou Harry como se olha para uma barata particularmente irritante no canto da sala. – Devo avisá-los de que não sou tão tolerante quanto Lupin.

Hermione ergueu rapidamente sua mão, obviamente para fazer a pergunta que pipocava na cabeça de todos: onde estava Lupin? Harry teve uma súbita inspiração e, com desagrado, começou a fazer as contas na sua cabeça; não, não poderiam estar na lua cheia...

- Se não estou enganado, vocês já foram informados de suas duplas nesta aula. – Snape continuou, contorcendo seu rosto macilento. – Ou são tão estúpidos que não tiveram nem a curiosidade de verificar esse detalhe?

Draco Malfoy levantou a mão.

- Nós já fomos informados, professor. – explicou com sua voz arrastada, lançando um olhar malicioso para Rony. – Infelizmente.

- Então porque permanecem dispostos dessa maneira? – Snape perguntou, com seus olhos miúdos correndo de um aluno para outro, como se fosse cozinhá-los a vapor no caldeirão. – MEXAM-SE!

Não foi preciso que dissesse pela segunda vez. Houve uma súbita movimentação, o mais silenciosa possível, na qual cada aluno procurou sua dupla. No meio de toda aquela bagunça, Harry perdeu de vista a longa juba encaracolada de Katherine Willians. Neville esbarrou nele umas três vezes à procura de sua parceira. Depois de uns dois minutos, quando quase todos já estavam com suas duplas, alguém cutucou o ombro de Harry e exclamou atrás dele:

- BU!

Harry deu um sobressalto e se virou com um olhar mortal para Willians. Ela o encarava quase pretensiosamente, várias mechas cacheadas de seu cabelo desengonçado caindo sobre os olhos. Um sorriso torto pairava nos seus lábios, talvez porque tivesse conseguido aplicar-lhe um susto. Ela cruzou os braços, observando-o com arrogância.

- Assustei você, Potter?

- Eu só me assustei com a sua cara feia, Willians.

Ela não pareceu se abalar.

- É bom que se acostume, ou sempre vou te pregar sustos daqui pra frente, garotinho.

Ele não gostou nem um pouco do tom irônico que ela utilizara, e menos ainda da colocação da palavra "garotinho" na frase. Harry gostaria que aqueles duelos começassem logo.

Snape chamou a atenção para si com um pigarro seco da garganta. O burburinho que se formara devido à movimentação para encontrar as duplas silenciou no mesmo instante. Harry observou seus amigos; Hermione conversava animadamente com Brendon Summerfield, enquanto Rony e Malfoy trocavam olhares furiosos e xingamentos variados pelos cantos da boca.

- Hoje, nós iremos...

- Professor Snape? – Hermione levantou a mão novamente. Não podendo mais ignorá-la, o professor se virou para ela, com uma única sobrancelha erguida. – O professor Lupin não virá para a aula hoje? – ela perguntou, mantendo o autocontrole, apesar do olhar de desprezo que Snape lhe lançava.

- O professor Lupin está impossibilitado de dar aulas hoje. – Snape explicou, e seus músculos faciais tremiam, como se reprimisse um risinho de escárnio.

O estômago de Harry afundou e ele voltou a fazer contas; não, tinha certeza de que ainda estavam na lua crescente, no final dela, mas ainda era crescente! Não era possível que estivesse equivocado... Ele deu uma cotovelada em Willians, que o encarou como se ele tivesse sérios problemas mentais.

- Qual é o seu problema, garoto? – ela sussurrou.

- Em que lua estamos?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

- Crescente.

- Eu sabia!

- Creio que deva ser muito enfadonho me ouvir, Potter. – Snape disparou, e Harry levou outro susto; não tinha notado que Snape o observava. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória por sua falta de bom senso.

Willians abafou um risinho. Harry bufou.

- Como eu dizia antes de ser brutalmente interrompido pela falta de educação de Potter... – Snape sibilou. – Lupin não está em condições...

- Eu não lembro de ter-lhe dito isso, Severo.

Todos se viraram para a porta. Remo Lupin estava parado, de braços cruzados, com um ar adoentado, mas ainda de pé. Ele observava Snape pacientemente, como se olhasse para uma criança mimada. Por sua vez, parecia que tinham roubado o pirulito do mestre de Poções. Harry teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve bravamente.

- Você me disse que...

- Eu disse que estava cansado, Severo. – Remo cortou-o, atravessando o Salão Principal. – Mas em momento algum afirmei que deixaria as aulas de hoje. Principalmente as do sétimo ano. – ele parou ao lado de Snape. – Você sabe tanto quanto eu que essas aulas precisam ser ministradas por dois professores, e tanto quanto eu puder, evitarei ao máximo que um de nós seja obrigado a dá-las sozinho.

Snape adquirira uma coloração muito parecida à de Rony quanto este soubera que teria que fazer dupla com Draco Malfoy. Ao seu lado, Remo parecia extremamente abatido e aborrecido com o colega de trabalho. No entanto, quando se virou para os alunos, retomou aquele mesmo sorriso amável.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso. – ele observou os alunos com curiosidade. – Vejo que já estão separados em duplas, que bom terem aceitado isso com facilidade.

Draco Malfoy teve um acesso súbito de tosse.

- O senhor precisa ver Madame Pomfrey, Sr. Malfoy. – Remo disse gentilmente, virando-se para o sonserino.

- Aposto que não será necessário. – Rony, ao lado de Malfoy, disse, dando praticamente um soco nas costas do colega. – Ele deve ter-se engasgado.

Malfoy se virou para Rony com um olhar assassino, mas o ruivo apenas sorriu maliciosamente. Remo continuou a falar:

- Se já estão todos arrumados, poderemos começar logo.

- Era o que estava prestes a fazer, Lupin. – Snape cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

- Ah, mas eu não lhe contei isso, Severo... – Remo retrucou alegremente. – As aulas não serão aqui, eu encontrei um lugar muito melhor!

Um músculo tremeu involuntariamente no canto da boca de Snape e sua sobrancelha se ergueu. Como uma serpente, um burburinho excitado e ansioso deslizou entre os alunos. Um lugar melhor? Hogwarts era grande, mas ninguém sabia de um lugar maior que o Salão Principal dentro do castelo. Aquilo era bastante diferente e o mais intrigante era que Snape parecia tão informado sobre o tal lugar quanto seus alunos.

Enquanto isso, Remo sorria quase marotamente. Ele juntou suas mãos com os olhos brilhando de contentamento e pediu aos alunos que o seguissem. Snape parecia ao mesmo tempo confuso e perigosamente irritado justamente por estar confuso; ele seguiu Lupin com um olhar furioso no rosto macilento e, pelo que Harry conseguia enxergar, disparou cochichos aborrecidos para o colega, que apenas respondia com alegres sorrisos.

- Uh... – Willians vibrou ao lado de Harry, enquanto os dois se juntavam à massa de alunos que deixava o Salão Principal apressadamente, seguindo os professores. – Isso vai ser interessante.

Quando Harry se virou para olhá-la, a garota tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- E por quê? – perguntou só por perguntar.

- Porque isso vai feder. – ela disse com simplicidade, ao mesmo tempo que um grupo barulhento passava por eles aos solavancos.

- Você gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo, hein?

- Oras, deixe de ser tedioso, Potter. – ela retrucou aborrecida, enquanto eles ganhavam os jardins. – Olhe para o Snape e me diga: quantos tons roxos você vê no rosto dele?

Harry quase riu; ele observou Snape por cima das cabeças dos alunos mais à frente, e ele parecia prestar a soltar fogo pelas ventas, como um Rabo-Córneo húngaro.

- Aproximadamente quinze. – respondeu, fazendo uma expressão de quem analisa o caso.

- Só isso? – Willians fez pouco caso e, depois, olhou para Snape franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se fizesse força para pensar. – Pois eu vejo dezenove. No mínimo.

- Você tem um parafuso solto, não?

- Dezenove. No mínimo. – ela repetiu. – O que será que ele está pensando?

- Snape?

- Não, minha avó.

Harry revirou os olhos e a ignorou. No entanto, ela não parecia disposta a terminar a brincadeira.

- Pois eu acho... – ela prosseguiu. - ...que Snape provavelmente está pensando em vinte formas diferentes de afogar Lupin num caldeirão.

Harry preferiu não responder, mas conteve um sorriso. Definitivamente aquela garota era maluca. Enquanto ela parecia continuar a imaginar os pensamentos de Snape, ele observou o caminho que faziam. Remo e Snape iam à frente, sendo seguidos por um enorme grupo de alunos dispersos e curiosos. Remo parecia saber muito bem para onde ir; ele contornou a ala oeste do castelo, seguindo no sentido contrário ao campo de quadribol. Harry não fazia a mínima idéia para onde estavam indo, muito menos os outros; ninguém ia muito para aqueles lados dos terrenos. Contudo, pela expressão de Snape, ele finalmente parecia estar entendendo; e, ao menos naquele momento, ele não parecia estar pensando em afogar Remo num caldeirão.

- Já sabe o que Snape está pensando, Willians?

A garota olhou de esguelha para Harry, intrigada.

- Pensei que fosse me xingar pela brincadeira, Potter. Não sabia que tinha espírito esportivo.

Ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não acho que Snape ainda esteja pensando nos caldeirões... – ela continuou. – Ele está com uma cara estranha.

- Eu também estava pensando isso. – Harry disse lentamente. – Será que ele sabe para onde estamos indo?

- Pode ser... E deve ser algum lugar bem sinistro. – a garota especulou e, dois segundos depois, ela deixou sua boca abrir-se em espanto. – Oh, nós estamos _conversando, _Potter! Até dá pra conversar com você!

- É claro que dá pra conversar comigo, sua estúpida! – ele disparou aborrecido. – Não dá é pra conversar com você!

- Uhu, voltamos ao normal!

Eles agora tinham entrado num enorme campo aberto, com árvores esparsas; o castelo tinha ficado para trás. Harry se perguntou qual seria o tamanho do terreno onde estava o castelo; já sabia que era enorme, devido à Floresta Proibida, mas agora percebia que era ainda maior do que imaginava. O grupo começava, agora, a fazer uma subida ligeiramente íngreme. Estranhamente, a expressão de Snape se tornava cada vez mais sombria.

– Ei, você já parou para pensar no porquê de terem nos escolhido para dupla? – Willians perguntou abruptamente, enquanto começavam a subida. Ela e Harry estavam um pouco atrás no enorme grupo de alunos que fazia a "expedição".

- Falta de sorte? – Harry arriscou distraído. – Ou então eu sou uma péssima pessoa e tenho que pagar amargamente pelos meus erros.

- Também. – a garota arfou; a subida era realmente íngreme. – Mas deve haver alguma outra razão, não é? Afinal, que eu saiba, as duplas foram escolhidas a dedo pelo Prof. Lupin.

- Foi ele que escolheu? E Snape?

- Estão dizendo por aí que foi Lupin... Parece que Snape não tem muito poder de decisão, afinal, o professor de Defesa é Lupin, não é?

- Como você sabe tudo isso? – Harry perguntou desconfiado, arfando de cansaço também.

- Sei sabendo. – ela desviou do assunto. – Mas eu gostaria mesmo de saber por que as duplas foram disposta desse modo. Por exemplo: o seu amigo Weasley e Draco; não parece uma decisão muito sensata colocá-los juntos.

- Eu sinto pena do Rony... – Harry lamentou. – Ah, mas espera aí, eu tenho que sentir dó de mim mesmo primeiro.

Willians o ignorou solenemente. Parecia muito mais interessada em continuar seu raciocínio, e como Harry era a única pessoa por perto, ela parecia conformada em estar dividindo seu pensamento com ele.

- É quase certo que os dois vão tentar se amaldiçoar no primeiro confronto. – ela continuou. – Mas mesmo assim, Lupin os colocou juntos... Muito estranho.

- Hermione diz que isso é para estreitar os laços de amizade entre as Casas. – Harry comentou.

- Ela disse, é? Bem, deve-se confiar no que a CDF da Granger diz, afinal, ela é uma sabe-tudo irritante.

Harry lançou um olhar mortal para a garota e lhe diria alguns insultos se não estivesse com tão pouco fôlego. Aparentemente, Willians também estava, pois não voltou ao assunto.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao topo, e Harry pôde perceber porque os alunos que já tinham subido há muito tempo estavam boquiabertos. Descendo aquele pequeno morro, havia um enorme jardim, a perder de vista; Harry viu árvores dos mais variados tipos, algumas das quais ele nem conhecia, e também diversos tipos de flores e plantas. O terreno era tão vasto, que ele não sabia onde terminava. Era impressionante.

Remo, mais à frente do enorme grupo, virou-se para os alunos abobalhados. Ao lado dele, Snape parecia deveras apreensivo, o que era muito estranho.

- Sinto muito tê-los cansado com a caminhada, mas não se aborreçam comigo, agora falta pouco, estamos quase chegando lá. Acho que não vão se arrepender depois que virem o lugar, mas acho que já estão impressionados apenas com essa vista.

Não muito distante, Harry ouviu Malfoy comentar irritado:

- Que idiota, não acredito que nos fez andar tudo isso... Poderíamos ter aparatado ou coisa parecida. Andar é coisa de trouxas.

- Ah, claro, você gostaria de aparatar e perder os cabelos que lhe restam, não é? – Rony retrucou sarcástico, lembrando Malfoy do dia do teste de aparatação. – E não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, seu burro.

Harry sorriu; só faltava Rony perguntar "você não leu 'Hogwarts, uma história'?". Mas o amigo não faria isso; seria "Hermione" demais.

Descendo o morro, havia dois caminhos a seguir; Remo conduziu os alunos pelo da esquerda. No entanto, Willians não desviava o olhar do da direita.

- O que tanto você olha, hein? – Harry perguntou. – Vamos ficar pra trás.

- Olha pra lá, Potter.

Ela apontou o caminho da direita, que descia em curvas e dava numa parte bem mais afastada do jardim lá embaixo, onde haviam árvores escuras e retorcidas. A outra parte do imenso jardim era tão mais magnífica, que ninguém tinha notado aquele lado. Harry achava que já tinha visto aquele tipo de árvores em algum lugar.

- Que árvores são aquelas?

- Você não as reconhece, Potter? – Willians perguntou num tom sombrio. – São ciprestes.

Algo estalou dentro da cabeça de Harry e ele imediatamente soube porque reconhecia aquelas árvores. Já as tinha visto anos atrás, quando visitara o cemitério onde estava enterrado Tom Riddle, o pai de Voldemort.

- Ciprestes são árvores comuns em cemitérios. – Willians explicou desnecessariamente, cruzando os braços, pensativa. – Não é possível que...

- ...haja um cemitério em Hogwarts? – Harry continuou, sentindo uma contração esquisita no fundo do estômago.

- Aqui é bem grande... pode ser isso mesmo. – Willians ponderou. – Que interessante.

Ela deu meia volta, seguindo na direção que o grupo tinha ido. Harry, no entanto, permaneceu onde estava. Se havia mesmo um cemitério em Hogwarts, quem poderia estar enterrado naquelas terras? Ele não sabia por quê, mas teve uma enorme vontade sinistra de seguir pelo caminho da direita e saber a resposta.

- Ei, Potter, vai continuar aí sonhando? – ele ouviu a voz de Willians.

Obedecendo apenas a seus instintos, Harry deu alguns passos, na direção do caminho da direita. _Ele tinha que ver o que tinha naquele lugar..._

- Você ficou doido? Aonde você vai? Espera aí!

Willians correu e se colocou a frente dele. Harry parou de andar enfurecido.

- O que foi?

- Você ficou biruta, é? – ela perguntou. – Não está pensando em ir lá conferir se é um cemitério mesmo, não é?

- Se eu quiser não vai ser uma grande idiota como você que vai me impedir.

Ele se desviou e deu um passo, mas ela se colocou novamente à sua frente.

- Qual é o seu problema, garota?

- "Qual é o _seu_ problema, garoto?", seria a pergunta mais correta, Potter. Você não pode ir lá.

- Diga um motivo.

- Porque você é minha dupla e se eu chegar sozinha na aula vou levar uma bronca.

- Não é um bom motivo.

- Muito bem, pare de dar chilique, o.k.? Você não pode ir lá _agora._ Vá mais tarde, quando tiver anoitecido, e aí você pode encontrar um monte de fantasmas amiguinhos do Barão Sangrento, mas agora você vai para a aula, como um bom menino da Casa dos santinhos.

Harry a encarou como se ela tivesse algum sério problema de insanidade.

- Como você vai me obrigar a isso?

- Bem, eu posso fazer um bom feitiço que resolveria isso rapidinho.

Ele cruzou os braços indolentemente.

- Eu gostaria de ver isso.

- Ah, vamos lá, Potter, deixe de ser criança! – ela levantou os braços. – Você quer um motivo para ir, o.k.? Eu vou te dar um motivo; o seu querido professor Lupin vai ficar muito zangado se você trocar a aula dele por um cemitério velho que você nem sabe se existe.

Harry considerou a idéia. Não daria o braço a torcer, mas realmente era uma idéia meio idiota bolar aula para visitar um lugar que ele nem sabia se existia. Além disso, sentiriam sua falta e daria um confusão dos diabos. Bufando, ele deu meia volta e tomou o outro caminho.

- Bom menino! – Willians exclamou, parecendo sinceramente aliviada, mas ainda irritante. Harry se virou para ela com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu posso voltar.

- Não, não, não! Está bom assim. – ela o apressou. – Precisamos ir logo para alcançar os outros. – ela lançou um olhar irritado a ele. – Graças a sua teimosia...

A descida era ainda mais íngreme do que a subida. Dava para enxergar o grupo bem mais à frente, já lá embaixo. Willians escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão, sujando toda sua saia com terra.

- Uma única palavra e você nem saberá o que lhe atingiu, Potter. – ela ameaçou, após se levantar.

- Eu disse alguma coisa? – ele perguntou em meio a gargalhadas.

Depois de muito correrem, eles conseguiram alcançar o final do grupo e ninguém tinha notado sua ausência. Como Willians, muitos estavam também sujos de terra. Harry deveria ter perdido várias oportunidades de dar mais gargalhadas com os tombos.

Após mais cinco minutos de caminhada, Remo parou em frente ao nada. Havia um grande espaço vazio entre as árvores. Os alunos, cansados pela extensa caminhada, olharam desanimados para o enorme vazio. Até mesmo Harry chegou a pensar que a proximidade da lua cheia tinha causado algum efeito na sanidade de Remo.

- Chegamos! – ele disse animado.

- Chegamos ao lugar nenhum, o senhor quer dizer. – Draco Malfoy comentou furioso.

Ele não era o único. Quase todos estavam cansados e furiosos também. Snape, o mais irritado de todos, virou-se para Lupin com um olhar de dar medo em qualquer um.

- Não acredito no que está fazendo, Lupin.

- Ah, então você já percebeu onde estamos, Severo?

- Eu notei desde o começo.

- Duvido que tenha sido desde o começo.

Willians deu um cutucão em Harry com o braço.

- Eu não disse que seria interessante?

Harry observou os professores discutindo como duas velhas. Estava tão abasbacado como qualquer outro aluno. Muitos decidiram sentar nas pedras para aliviar o cansaço. Harry viu Neville, muito sujo de terra, sentar-se numa grande pedra branca polida, totalmente diferente das outras.

- Dumbledore disse que eu poderia usar este lugar. – Remo estava dizendo.

- Acho que você não notou o quão longe é esse lugar, Lupin! – Snape retrucou descontrolado, prestes a afogar Remo no caldeirão, se houvesse algum disponível. – Quanto tempo vamos perder vindo até aqui todas as aulas?

- Eu disse que seria todas as aulas, Severo?

Snape se calou, mas seu rosto se retorcia horrivelmente.

- Espero que o diretor também tenha lhe dito o truque para entrar. – Snape completou secamente.

- Ah, não se preocupe, ele me con...

Não foi possível que ninguém dissesse mais nada. A pedra branca onde Neville estava sentado afundou, e ele se levantou num sobressalto, com uma cara assustada.

- Não foi minha culpa! – ele exclamou. – Eu só sentei ali, eu juro!

Remo olhou vitoriosamente para Snape, que parecia ter acabado de descobrir que o Natal fora adiado.

- Nem precisamos dizer o truque a eles, hein, Severo? Neville descobriu sozinho.

Todos assistiram, boquiabertos, uma enorme construção em estilo gótico aparecer do nada naquele imenso espaço vazio trinta segundos antes. Obviamente, era muito menor que o castelo de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim era uma construção imponente; todas as paredes eram detalhadas, com desenhos talhados nas colunas. Uma enorme porta de mármore branco estava bem atrás dos professores. Nem mesmo Malfoy teve do que reclamar ao ver aquilo.

- Bem, eu os trouxe aqui para lhes mostrar onde farão os exames de duelos no final do ano. – Remo explicou à turma. – Não vamos vir todas as aulas aqui, obviamente, pois é muito longe. – ele lançou um olhar significativo a Snape, que bufou. – Mas eu gostaria que a primeira aula fosse aqui, ao menos.

Ele fez um gesto amplo com os braços, abrangendo a enorme construção.

- Este lugar... – explicou. – ...foi construído por Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, especialmente para seus duelos. E eles faziam muito isso. Dizem que, no início, eles eram amigos e duelavam apenas pelo prazer da disputa. Alguns anos depois da fundação da escola, cresceu uma certa animosidade entre os dois, e eles passaram a se enfrentar por rivalidade. Mas não vamos ficar aqui fora; vamos entrar para que vocês possam praticar um pouco lá dentro.

Com um gesto da varinha de Remo, as grandes portas de mármore branco se abriram com estrondo. Snape ainda lançava um olhar estreito ao colega, claramente com o desejo de amaldiçoá-lo ali mesmo se fosse possível. Os alunos assistiram abobalhados às portas se abrirem para, depois, entrarem bem atrás dos professores.

Se a construção era magnífica por fora, isso nada se comparava ao interior. Harry achou que ficaria com dor no pescoço, de tanto que o virava para ver tudo que havia lá dentro. Vários lustres enormes de cristal pendiam do teto, mudando de cor dependendo da luz que incidia neles; nas paredes adornadas com fios de ouro e prata, tochas de fogo colorido e dançante faziam a iluminação. Nos espaços entre as tochas, espadas reluzentes faiscavam à luz bruxeleante das chamas difusas. O teto era adornado com pinturas antigas de bruxos e bruxas, que se moviam em duelos e batalhas. O chão de um mármore escuro era tão polido, que Harry conseguia ver seu próprio reflexo nele. Havia um enorme vão na sala, e era impressionante imaginar que eles duelariam ali entre si, bem como Gryffindor e Slytherin faziam há mil anos. Willians não conteve uma exclamação de admiração.

Remo parecia bastante contente com a reação dos alunos. Depois da euforia inicial, ele mandou que todos se separassem em suas duplas e se afastassem uns dos outros, para que pudessem praticar os feitiços mais básicos, como o de desarme. Harry teve a sensação de que aquilo não daria certo e muitos sairiam machucados, mas se os professores estavam de acordo, ele ficou contente em finalmente poder duelar. Willians também mantinha um olhar maroto no rosto quando ela e Harry se dirigiram para um dos cantos da enorme sala, para poderem treinar. Eles deram um espaço entre si e, quando Remo avisou que poderiam começar, sua voz ecoando pelo salão, Willians rapidamente disparou um feitiço de desarme.

Harry foi pego de surpresa, mas nem tanto; conseguiu conjurar uma barreira às pressas e sentiu somente uma parte do impacto, deslizando sobre o piso polido apenas alguns passos. A garota sorriu vitoriosa, mas não por muito tempo; Harry rapidamente lançou um feitiço das pernas presas, que fez com que a menina se atrapalhasse e caísse de bunda, novamente, no chão. Harry aproveitou para rir mais um pouco da cara dela.

Ao redor, varinhas voavam e alunos deslizavam pelo mármore do piso. Enquanto Willians se livrava do feitiço, ele procurou seus amigos pela sala; Hermione estava do outro lado e, pelo que Harry conseguira enxergar, o tal Brendon estava apanhando, mas não parecia com muita vontade de enfeitiçar a garota de volta. Por outro lado, Rony e Malfoy se embrenhavam em um duelo bastante rápido e violento. Harry fez uma careta ao ver Rony ser atingido por um feitiço.

- _Impedimenta!_

Dessa vez, Willians realmente tinha pego Harry distraído; ele sentiu um impacto grande no peito e seu corpo foi arremessado alguns metros para trás, e ele também deslizou pelo chão de mármore. Ao contrário do que imaginou, nem doera, pois parecia que o chão tinha sido feito especialmente para isso. No entanto, Harry teve uma estranha sensação de dèjá vu ao deslizar por aquele chão. Mas ele não tinha tempo para isso; ainda no chão, lançou um _"Tarantallegra" _em Willians. Ela, numa manobra incrível, deu uma estrela e se desviou do feitiço.

- Ei, isso é permitido? – Harry gritou.

- Vale tudo no amor e na guerra, meu bem. – ela retrucou ironicamente, já apontando a varinha para Harry no chão; antes que o feitiço o atingisse, ele rolou pelo chão e o jato de luz ricocheteou no piso, indo atingir uma garota baixinha da Corvinal em cheio; jorraram furúnculos no seu rosto e ela levou suas mãos às bochechas, gritando e chorando.

- Isso foi horrível... – Harry se levantou, fazendo uma careta. Willians examinava a garota ao longe, seus músculos faciais se retorcendo.

- Dê graças a Deus que não aconteceu com você, Potter.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Draco Malfoy voou e caiu no chão, próximo a eles, com um baque surdo. Harry reconheceu a gargalhada de Rony, mesmo sem estar vendo-o.

- Wow! – Willians exclamou. – O bumbum tá dolorido, Draco?

Malfoy se levantou com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu e lançou um olhar maldoso para sua prima, que se calou, ainda mantendo um meio sorriso no rosto. O sonserino ainda dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para Harry antes de voltar ao duelo com Rony.

Harry e Willians voltaram a duelar, e o rapaz mal conseguia acreditar na velocidade da garota, apesar de seus feitiços não serem muito eficazes. Ele não tinha dificuldade para bloqueá-los, o problema era conseguir acertá-la na volta; em um instante ela estava à sua frente, e no outro já estava pelas suas costas, quase como se aparatasse, o que era impossível naquele lugar.

Passados alguns minutos, Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos que Remo tinha se aproximado para observar o duelo dos dois. Pelo olhar astuto com que o professor os observava, ele tinha notado a mesma coisa que Harry.

- Muito rápida, Srta. Willians.

A garota não respondeu, mas um leve sorriso nos seus lábios fez Harry acreditar que ela tinha apreciado o elogio do professor. Arfando, Harry se virou para Remo quando ele chamou sua atenção:

- Mantenha seus olhos abertos, Harry. Essa menina irá te pegar desprevenido na primeira oportunidade.

Ele estava certo; foi só Harry se voltar novamente para o duelo que um feitiço o atingiu sem que ele pudesse escapar. O rapaz sentiu um pequeno impacto, mas nada muito grande; no entanto, foi como se sua cabeça ficasse estranhamente pesada de repente. Ele não entendeu porque Willians estava rindo e Remo tinha um largo sorriso cômico no rosto.

- Eu avisei, Harry...

Foi quando ele se deu conta de o seu cabelo estava caindo sobre os olhos; boquiaberto, Harry percebeu que seu cabelo estava _crescendo_ sozinho e muito rápido! Ele rapidamente fez um "_Finite Incantatem"_ que paralisou o crescimento desordenado dos seus cabelos. A essas alturas, Willians já gargalhava. Ele lançou um olhar emburrado para ela.

- Isso não tem graça.

Mas ele sabia que, para quem visse de fora, deveria ter; sabia muito bem que seu cabelo simplesmente crescia... para todos os lados. E comprido como estava, Harry deveria estar bem parecido com algum daqueles metaleiros trouxas que balançam os cabelos desengonçados. Com um largo sorriso, Remo falou:

- Há um feitiço simples para reverter isso, Harry. Depois da aula eu te explico, a menos que você queira esse cabelo, não é?

E antes que Harry pudesse lhe lançar um olhar estreito pela piadinha, o professor seguiu por entre os outros alunos para supervisioná-los. Harry encarou Willians, que ainda ria, e se aproveitando da distração, ele lançou um feitiço nela. A garota parou de rir no mesmo instante.

- O que você fez?

Harry deu um meio sorriso. Se aquela garota achava que iria rir sozinha dele, estava muito enganada. Ela tinha ficado realmente engraçada com aquele monte de pintinhas a mais no rosto, ele pensou, passando a mão no seu cabelo, agora enorme. Talvez conseguisse se divertir com aqueles duelos, afinal.

* * *

Harry se olhou no espelho do seu quarto. Não, ainda não estava certo. Ele apontou novamente a varinha para a cabeça, diminuindo mais um pouco o comprimento dos seus cabelos com o feitiço que Remo tinha lhe ensinado. Riu de si mesmo; realmente tinha ficado engraçado com aquele cabelão.

Dos males, o dele não fora o pior. Se Remo não tivesse ficado tão animado com os resultados, Harry teria a certeza de que a primeira aula de duelos tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre. Pelo menos, era o que Snape também parecia achar, e ai de quem cruzasse seu caminho naquele dia, de tão enfurecido que ele estava.

Não houve danos graves, mas alguns alunos foram parar na ala hospitalar para fazerem alguns "remendos". De longe, o duelo entre Rony e Malfoy tinha sido o mais violento, mas os dois acabaram saindo apenas com um nariz meio torto e ensangüentado e um dedo machucado, respectivamente. A maior confusão mesmo aconteceu quando Simas desarmou Goyle, e o sonserino partiu para o duelo no braço. Felizmente, Snape separou os dois, apesar de ter culpado Simas e lhe tirado quinze pontos. Mais tarde, Remo recuperou esses pontos concedendo-lhes a Hermione por um excelente feitiço de estuporamento.

Harry continuou o seu trabalho lento de diminuir seus cabelos, que agora já estavam na altura do pescoço. Estava sozinho no quarto; Dino e Neville provavelmente estavam jantando, Simas deveria estar na ala hospitalar e Rony estava zanzando pelo castelo com Hermione. Harry preferiu diminuir seus cabelos a ficar muito próximo dos amigos depois da aula; eles não pareciam muito alegres um com o outro, e Harry sabia muito bem a hora certa de se afastar deles.

Quando estava pensando justamente nos amigos, a porta se abriu com violência, e Rony entrou esbaforido por ela. Seu nariz ainda estava ligeiramente vermelho, mas não torto como antes. Ele se jogou na sua cama de dossel, parecendo ao mesmo tempo irritado e desolado.

- Se eu te perguntar o que aconteceu minha saúde estará em risco?

- Não. – o amigo respondeu desanimado. – Estou muito cansado para retrucar qualquer coisa.

Harry olhou para Rony, jogado na cama. Alguma coisa séria deveria ter ocorrido entre ele e Hermione. O amigo olhou de esguelha para Harry e deu um ligeiro sorriso desanimado.

- Você ficou engraçado com esse cabelo, sabia?

- É, deu pra notar. – Harry replicou emburrado. – Pelo menos umas dez pessoas riram da minha cara enquanto eu fazia o caminho para cá. Minha felicidade é que outras dez pessoas devem ter rido da cara da Willians cheia de pintas.

Rony se sentou na cama, mais desanimado do que nunca. Harry voltou ao seu trabalho com o cabelo, mas podia observá-lo pelo espelho.

- O que aconteceu, hein?

- Hermione está furiosa comigo... – ele desabafou. – Diz que ela não merece o jeito como eu a estou tratando.

Harry preferiu ficar em silêncio, mas não tirava toda a razão de Hermione; Rony estava realmente implicante com aquela história do monitor-chefe.

- Eu só estou... tentando protegê-la. Não é só ciúme bobo, eu não vou mesmo com a cara daquele carinha da Corvinal...

- Você nem o conhece, Rony.

- Ah, Harry, mas você percebe quando alguém não é legal, e o jeito que ele olha pra ela... Eu não suporto isso.

- Você deve estar vendo coisas que não existem. – Harry arriscou, ao mesmo tempo em que diminuía mais um pouco a franja.

- É claro que eu não estou! Ela é que não vê, porque é ingênua!

- Definitivamente, a Hermione não é ingênua, Rony.

- Ainda assim... eu não gosto daquele cara. – o amigo insistiu. – E Hermione está zangada, diz que eu não tenho motivos para desconfiar dela.

- E não tem mesmo, não é? – Harry falou. – Eu só vejo a Mione com você, estudando ou trabalhando na monitoria dela.

- Esse é o problema! – Rony exclamou, batendo as mãos. – Ela e essa monitoria-chefe idiota.

- Ela não tem culpa se você não foi nomeado monitor-chefe como ela, Rony.

- Joga na cara.

- Qual é a vergonha disso? Não era você que sempre dizia que não queria ser como o Percy? – Rony bufou, mas não disse nada. Harry continuou a falar, apesar de saber que estava tocando num ponto fraco do amigo. – Eu nunca fui nomeado monitor e nem ligo.

- Você arranja muita encrenca, Harry.

- Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas eu acho que você também arranja encrenca junto comigo, Weasley.

Rony jogou um travesseiro em Harry, que se abaixou; aquele duelo com Willians ao menos servira para melhorar um pouco mais seus reflexos.

- A Mione disse... – Rony murmurou. - ...que se eu não melhorar... ela não vai querer mais ficar comigo.

Harry se sentou em sua cama, olhando para o seu amigo, que parecia desolado.

- Então pare de implicar com ela, Rony. Vai ver esse carinha nem está interessado na Mione, como você pensa.

- Pode ser... – ele disse vagamente e se virou distraído para Harry. – Ei, o que você fez com seu cabelo?

- Eu não diminuí até voltar ao normal. – Harry respondeu alegremente. – Deixei ele um pouco mais comprido do que de costume... – ele assoprou pra cima, agitando os cabelos da franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos. – Eu pareço mais velho, não acha?

Rony virou a cabeça de um lado para outro, com uma expressão de pena.

- Você precisa arranjar uma namorada, Harry.

Harry jogou um travesseiro nele, aborrecido.

- Pelo menos sozinho eu tenho menos um problema. – resmungou, voltando a se levantar e indo se observar no espelho; seus cabelos caíam-lhe sobre os olhos e, atrás, eles estavam mais cheios.

- A Gina te magoou tanto assim, Harry?

- Cuide da sua vida com a Hermione, o.k., Rony?

E Harry se trancou no banheiro para tomar um longo banho quente.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Ai... estou até com vergonha... Demorei muito tempo para aparecer de novo, né? Mas eu tenho como me explicar! Hehe :) Lembram-se que eu avisei que minha beta ia viajar um mês? Pois bem, ela viajou, voltou e só conseguiu me devolver o cap 9 agora. Eu já tinha postado ele e o 10 no meu site, sem betar, mas aqui no ff eu preferi postar somente depois de betados... E aqui está o 9, betadinho, assim vcs não sofrem com os meus erros, ehhehe :D O 10 eu posto aqui assim que a minha beta me devolver e o 11 está acabando de ser escrito ;) Desculpa mesmo a demora, e obrigada pela paciência e maravilhosas reviews!

Patrícia: Nossa, estou lisonjeada com tantos elogios!! Só tenho mesmo a agradecer!! :) Fico feliz q vc goste dos meus capítulos quilométricos, ehhehe Sexta eu tava escrevendo e fikou enooorme, eu parei e falei p/ mim mesma: como tu fala, mulher! Hehehe :p Mas... bem, sobre o que vc perguntou do "dom" no título do cap 8... É uma pista, se você não conseguir desvendar até o final, eu te explico lá, ehhehe Vou indo, brigada msm pelos elogios maravilhosos!

Caroline Lesache: Brigada :) Hm.. sobre HG ou HK... eh melhor eu não dizer nada p/ não me comprometer, hehehe Isso vai ser uma das tensões da fic.. mas, se o Harry fica com a Kat pelo menos algum tempo? Você vai ler, hehehe :p O negócio dela desenhar... sim, isso vai ser importante, não só para ela, mas até para o Harry descobrir algumas coisitas, ehhehe :D Ai, disculpa msm ter demorado com o cap, não foi minha culpa!!! :(

luana: Fico feliz que goste das fics, brigada mesmo!! Desculpa ter demorado!!!

Angela Miguel: Huhauhauhauhuauauhaua estourando de rir Tu é hilária, miga! Que bom q tu gostou do meu cap esquiza, uahuhauaha :) Hum, pois é... essas aulas de duelos, viu? Vão dar o que falar, hehehehe :D Te dolo de montão tbm, miga, to ansiosa p/ que a gente possa se encontrar de novo!!! E tô com mtasss saudades!!! Bjusss, te dolo móitoooooo

Simas Potter: Hum... será que é a favor ou contra? Vamos ver o que o Harry acha mais para a frente, hehehe

Matheus: Uau, brigada :) Hehehe, é a intenção deixar vcs curiosos, ehhehe rs Sim, como eu já disse, demorei, mas agora tô já no cap 11... logo eu posto aki o 10 betado e depois o 11 :)

GiBlack: Ai, tá aqui o cap, espero que tenha gostado! Disculpa mesmo a demora!!! E brigada pelo elogio!!!

talitablack: ahhhhhhh, miga!!!! Que lindo vc aqui na CdE!!! :D Brigada, menina, quer dizer que tu gostou da pimenta HG daki, foi? Hiihihih E vc gostou do Harry e da Kat? Hum, isso quer dizer que vc eh uma HG aberta a sugestões, hehehe, mas nada está definido na questão "com quem o Harry vai fikar" ehhehe Uhhhh, interessante sua teoria sobre a luva da Kat... hehehe Eh, miga, pode crer, RH eh tudo de baum!!! Doro esses dois fofuxos E te doro móoooito, bigada por passar aqui, bjks mil e um, miga!!!


	10. Uma inimiga na Ordem

Capítulo Dez – Uma inimiga na Ordem

CLEC. CLEC. CLEC.

Ele observava seus próprios pés caminhando naquele chão de terra batida, coberto pelas folhas secas e amareladas do outono, produzindo aquele som característico, como se estivesse quebrando as folhas com seus passos.

Parou de andar e levantou a cabeça para observar o céu nublado; sentiu o vento ameno bafejar-lhe a face quase carinhosamente, sussurrando, ao mesmo tempo em que agitava as folhas secas ao seu redor. Seus cabelos se moviam suavemente, bem como suas vestes.

Abaixou novamente o olhar e divisou além os ciprestes retorcidos, negros tal como ele estava por dentro. Colocou as mãos no bolsos e suspirou longamente, sentindo um enorme vazio no peito. Ouviu mais uma vez aquele som ressecado de trituração quando recomeçou a caminhada.

Até o cheio daquele lugar remetia à tristeza e solidão; um odor ligeiramente pútrido, sombrio, escuro e amargo. O vento começou a se tornar mais forte e furioso, levantando mais folhas e arranhando sua face, sussurrando frases que ele não podia compreender.

Ele finalmente parou de caminhar em frente a um marco de pedra escura e polida; havia alguns dizeres talhados ali, que ele leu em voz alta, como se estivesse recitando um poema fúnebre. Sentiu o vazio aumentar ainda mais ao ouvir aquelas palavras rasgando o silêncio do lugar; o sussurro do vento parecia continuar a repeti-las, num claro tom de acusação, enchendo seu peito de uma dilaceradora culpa que não o abandonava de maneira alguma.

- Foi inevitável.

Uma voz murmurou ao seu lado; seria o vento? Não, o vento não lhe dirigiria palavras com aquele tom doce e sutil. Virou-se, mas a face da pessoa se desfez em um rodamoinho nebuloso.

Harry abriu os olhos com um repentino sobressalto. Seu coração pulsava mais rapidamente do que o normal, mas não estava descontrolado. Ele permaneceu na mesma posição que acordara, deitado de lado, virado para a janela.

Ainda era madrugada; o silêncio no dormitório era quase palpável, apenas cortado pelas respirações calmas dos seus colegas da Grifinória e pelo sussurro do vento que penetrava por uma fresta da janela. Lá fora havia estrelas no céu e uma lua brilhante, que já minguava, produzindo uma luz vacilante no quarto adormecido.

A respiração de Harry também já tinha serenado, e ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, debaixo das cobertas. Seu olhar recaiu novamente no céu lá fora, mas ele não estava vendo-o realmente; tentava, ao olhá-lo, lembrar-se daquele outro céu nebuloso do sonho, mas não conseguia. Os detalhes começavam a escapar-lhe da memória sem permissão.

Harry se virou na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável; olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado daquele antigo globo de vidro que tinha ganho de sua avó; era noite sobre Hogwarts dentro dele também. O relógio marcava duas e meia da madrugada. Ainda tinha muito o que dormir antes que seu martírio recomeçasse; ele já nem se lembrava mais o que era a vida sem deveres, estudos e aulas (fossem extras ou normais). Mas ele não queria pensar naquilo enquanto tinha a perspectiva maravilhosa de que poderia ainda dormir por mais cinco abençoadas horas.

Rony respirou mais forte e murmurou algo sem sentido durante o sono. Harry se virou novamente na cama, finalmente encontrando uma posição confortável, e fechou os olhos devagar, pegando no sono em seguida, o sonho anterior totalmente esquecido naquele sono tranqüilo.

* * *

Harry cabeceou de sono pela quinta vez e voltou a si com um susto.

A voz monótona e asmática do Prof. Binns penetrava em seus ouvidos, mas seu cérebro não conseguia registrar uma palavra sequer. Ele escutava a pena de Hermione, ao seu lado, arranhar o pergaminho sempre da mesma maneira. Rony apoiava seu queixo na mão, os olhos semicerrados; fazia um buraco na mesa com a ponta da pena que riscava repetidas vezes sobre a madeira num gesto de evidente tédio.

Era a última aula do dia e, por isso mesmo, parecia a mais longa. Harry estava exausto. Lembrou-se de algo que sua avó, na época em que ele era pequeno apenas a "Sra. Figg", dizia: "Queria que o mundo acabasse num barranco para morrer encostado." Aquilo traduzia exatamente como Harry se sentia naquela quinta-feira ventosa.

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas aulas tivera no dia e de quantos deveres tinha acumulado. Sua cabeça doía só de pensar no quanto de coisa que tinha para fazer e em mais uma noite curta e mal dormida que teria depois de tudo isso. Como ele queria poder dormir ali, naquele exato momento...

Abaixou a cabeça sobre os braços lentamente, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Em algum canto longínquo em sua mente, ouviu alguém resmungar e outra pessoa murmurar algo em um tom apaziguador. A voz do Prof. Binns estava cada vez mais distante. A última coisa que sentiu foi alguém mexer no seu rosto, nos seus óculos...

Alguém o cutucou delicadamente.

- Harry?

- Não é assim que se faz, ele nunca vai acordar desse jeito.

- E o que você sugere, então? Que a gente dê um susto nele?

- Tenho algo mais divertido em mente.

Aquelas vozes estavam distantes e não faziam sentido algum. Algo o cutucava no braço direito, irritante e incessantemente. Harry resmungou. Ele só tinha abaixado a cabeça, por que não o deixavam em paz?

- Ah, pára... – pediu com um resmungo.

- Harry, a aula já acabou.

Quando ele finalmente processou as palavras em seu cérebro difuso, foi como se voltasse à Terra com um baque forte e repentino. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e sentou-se ereto, piscando várias vezes. Parecia que se tinha passado apenas alguns minutos, mas ele tinha a impressão de que não confirmariam isso se perguntasse.

O contorno difuso de Rony riu. Harry estreitou os olhos para ver melhor. Alguém suspirou profundamente e se aproximou, colocando seus óculos no rosto. Harry conseguiu distinguir Hermione à sua frente e ajeitou as lentes sobre o nariz para vê-la melhor.

- Eu dormi?

- Você hibernou! – Rony riu novamente. – Nem eu conseguiria dormir tão pesado assim em aula! Acho que nem Neville conseguiria!

Hermione bufou exasperada e começou a recolher suas coisas. Harry ainda estava um pouco tonto e levou sua mão à cabeça; tudo parecia ainda não ter-se encaixado à realidade.

- Anh... puxa... eu nem notei...

- É, e quem tem que copiar as coisas é sempre a Hermione, não é? – a garota resmungou indignada.

- É claro, você não quer que eu e Harry reprovemos nos N.I.E.M.s e você termine Hogwarts sozinha, não é? Afinal, o que você faria sem a gente, Hermione?

Ela lançou um olhar estreito para Rony, mas pareceu difícil reprimir um sorriso que indicava que ela tinha achado graça naquilo.

- Hermione queria te acordar. – Rony disse rolando os olhos. – Mas eu não deixei.

Harry sentiu que finalmente estava voltando à realidade. A sala de História de Magia tinha entrado em foco. Ele percebeu que Hermione estava guardando as _suas_ coisas e interrompeu o trabalho dela, agradecendo com um sorriso que também a fez sorrir, apesar dela estar reprimindo isso.

- Ufa. – Rony se sentou na cadeira da frente. – Eu só quero comer e depois me jogar na minha cama!

- Você sabe que não podemos. – Hermione explodiu a nuvem do sonho que também tinha se formado na mente de Harry sem piedade. – Temos muitos deveres pendentes, aliás, _vocês_ estão com os deveres acumulados novamente.

- Deveres, deveres, deveres! – Rony repetiu. – Estou ficando alérgico a palavras desse tipo. São perigosas para minha saúde. Você quer que eu fique doente, Hermione?

- Rony!

- Então pare de repetir isso!

Harry riu, fechando a mochila e jogando-a às costas. Os três saíram da sala, Rony e Hermione ainda discutindo sobre a palavra "deveres".

- Vamos jogar xadrez depois do jantar, Harry? – Rony olhou ansiosamente para o amigo mais tarde, inclinando a cabeça para se desviar de Hermione, que erguia os olhos para o teto. – A gente faz os deveres no final de semana.

- Eu _não_ vou ajudá-los – ela ameaçou perigosamente.

- Temos muito tempo ainda. – Rony a ignorou solenemente.

- _Estou avisando..._

- Bem que eu queria. – Harry disse tristemente. – Mas hoje vou ter que ir à biblioteca depois do jantar.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Ora, ora! – exclamou sorridente. – Então, finalmente um de vocês dois tem juízo!

Rony fez um som de nojo. Harry se apressou em explicar.

- Marquei de fazer aquela redação de Defesa com a... – ele engoliu em seco. – Willians. – foi a vez de Hermione fazer um som de nojo. – Era o único horário disponível para mim e para ela.

- Bem, ao menos você estará fazendo algum dever, _tecnicamente._ – Hermione disse enojada. – Boa sorte, Harry.

- E você, Hermione? – Rony se pronunciou. – Não vá dizer que vai ficar no salão comunal fazendo os deveres de hoje até mais tarde, não é? Porque nós poderíamos... – ele começou, seu olhar se tornando significativo.

- Não, não poderíamos. – ela retrucou, ao mesmo tempo que os três paravam para dar passagem a um grupo grande de corvinais que ia passando. – Eu também vou fazer minha redação de Defesa hoje.

- Eu pensei que já tivesse feito! – Rony exclamou, suas orelhas ligeiramente vermelhas. – Mas, você vai fazê-la na sala...

- Na sala dos monitores. Combinei de encontrar Brendon lá.

Harry não conseguiu tapar os ouvidos a tempo da explosão de Rony.

- VOCÊ VAI SE _ENCONTRAR_ COM ELE? _SOZINHA_? NA SALA DOS MONITORES?

- EU VOU FAZER UM TRABALHO, RONY! – ela gritou agudamente. Harry pôde sentir os gritos dos dois ecoarem no seu cérebro cansado. – UM TRA-BA-LHO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA INSINUANDO?

Rony parecia um pouco menor.

- Eu... erm... eu estava... é que... você entende... eu... ah... erm...

Harry já estava acostumado com aquilo e não se importou muito. Ele agradeceu o maravilhoso silêncio que se seguiu à discussão, o qual acariciava seus ouvidos como uma bênção. Mas quinze minutos de silêncio, depois de já terem entrado no Salão Principal e sentado à mesa da Grifinória, realmente eram preocupantes.

- Erm... – ele iniciou incerto, observando seus amigos, que não se encaravam. – E você, Rony? Como vai fazer a redação?

Era uma pergunta cretina e ridícula, mas foi a única coisa que ocorreu a Harry. Ele achou que era dever dos amigos darem um desconto a ele, afinal, seu cérebro não estava funcionando direito depois de toda aquela gritaria. Provavelmente seus neurônios estavam todos tortos dentro do seu cérebro.

- Eu não vou fazer. – Rony resmungou.

- Como? – Hermione quase se engasgou com o pedaço de frango que tinha colocado na boca. – Você enlouqueceu?

Harry também estava surpreso.

- Ora, vocês não acham que eu vou ficar fazendo "trabalhinhos" com o Malfoy, não é? – Rony disse emburrado, cortando seu bife com tanta força que ele escapou do prato. – Nem ele, muito menos eu, quer isso.

- Mas... mas... – Hermione parecia estranhamente sem palavras. – Ora, _francamente!_

- Fracamente, Hermione, digo eu! – Rony exclamou parecendo realmente magoado. – Você nunca pára para ver o _meu_ lado, não é?

- Oh... eu...

Mas ela também acabou não dizendo nada. Harry se sentiu constrangido.

- Nós podemos ajudá-lo. – ele disse repentinamente. – Quer dizer, se você quiser fazer o trabalho sozinho, eu e Hermione podemos ajudá-lo, não é, Mione?

- Claro. – ela falou voluntariosamente. – Nós vamos ajudá-lo, Rony.

Poderia ser só impressão, mas ele ficou um pouco mais animado depois da frase de Hermione e do tom que ela utilizou.

- Apesar... de não ser justo você fazer o trabalho sozinho, Rony. – Hermione voltou no assunto um tempo depois. – Quer dizer, Malfoy vai tirar nota nas suas costas!

- Eu não vou colocar o nome dele. – Rony resmungou.

- Bem, então, se é assim... Nós vamos te ajudar mais tarde, Rony... Harry é ótimo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry sentiu o rosto avermelhar ligeiramente.

- _Hm. _Você tira notas melhores do que as minhas.

- Não quando temos bons professores. – ela espantou o assunto. – Você tirou notas melhores com o Prof. Lupin, a Profª. Figg, a Profª. Stevens...

- Stevens? – Rony perguntou intrigado. – Você odiava a mulher e agora diz que ela foi uma boa professora?

Harry engasgou; sabia muito bem porque Hermione não gostava da professora anterior deles, Samantha Stevens. Hermione parecia um pouco desconcertada, mas se manteve firme.

- Eu não gostava dela, mas não posso negar que ela _ensinava_.

Rony depositou o garfo sobre o prato lentamente.

- Eu nunca entendi porque você não gostava dela. Quer dizer, ela tinha um jeito meio estranho, mas não era ruim.

- Ela era _ruim. _– Hermione pareceu não se conter. – Não importa.

- Rony, deixe Hermione em paz, vá. – Harry também não conteve as palavras. Não gostava daquele assunto também. Rony o encarou intrigado, e Hermione parecia surpresa e tensa.

- Por que está falando assim, Harry? Há algo que você _saiba_?

Foi a vez de Harry se engasgar com o suco de abóbora. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, e sentiu os olhares dos amigos inquisidores sobre si.

- Eu não! É claro que não.

Mas ele não soava tão convincente assim.

- Você _sabe_, Harry? – foi Hermione que perguntou e seu olhar era incisivo. – _Sabe?_

Ele sabia a _que_ ela se referia, mas deveria fazer o quê? Fingir que não sabia? Era um assunto delicado para Hermione e também para ele; Harry tinha noção de que se confirmasse, teria que contar o que tinha acontecido no fim do ano anterior, coisa que ele não sabia se estava pronto para fazer. Rony parecia enervado por não estar participando do assunto.

- Ei, eu sou o único que está boiando aqui, afinal?

Harry se levantou. Hermione enrugou as sobrancelhas.

- Onde você vai?

- Preciso... biblioteca... – Harry jogou a mochila nas costas. – Vocês sabem...

- Mas a Willians ainda tá comendo na mesa da Sonserina! – Rony exclamou, apontando a garota. – Não precisa...

Mas Harry já tinha dado as costas aos dois; tinha sido o único jeito que ele tinha encontrado para, ao menos,_ adiar_ o assunto. Ainda ouviu a voz de Rony, categórica:

- Hermione...

Harry nem queria pensar no que ia acontecer a seguir. Ele saiu apressadamente do salão, o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam sem parecer que ele estivesse correndo. Ele ainda não estava _pronto_ para contar a _verdade_ a Rony e Hermione. _Não agora, não ainda. _Ele não suportaria ter que contar tão inesperadamente tudo o que tinha ocorrido entre ele e Samantha no fim do semestre, ainda tão recente. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido _aceitar_ tudo o que tinha descoberto, apesar de tudo que Dumbledore tivesse dito para consolá-lo.

- Potter!

Harry parou e se virou. Observou surpreso e sem entender a Profª. McGonagall caminhando apressada e parando de frente a ele, postando a mão direita no colo, esbaforida e ligeiramente avermelhada. Com certeza as coisas naquele dia estavam um pouco... _surreais._

- Oh, Harry, eu estava chamando-o há cinco minutos!

- Me... me desculpe, professora. – ele murmurou. – Eu estava distraído.

- Deu para perceber. – ela disse severamente, respirando fundo e retomando a pose de sempre. – Eu tenho um recado para você. Do diretor.

Harry se aprumou e ouviu com atenção. Seria mais uma aula?

- Vá até a sala dele, hoje à noite, às oito. Presumo que tenha memorizado a senha.

Harry assentiu, mas por dentro estava preocupado. Tinha que terminar a redação de Remo e depois sair correndo para encontrar Dumbledore. Que dia! Bem, se não terminasse a tempo deixaria Willians falando sozinha mesmo, quem se importava?

A Profª. McGonagall o observou por cima das lentes quadradas, um olhar analisador:

- Você está bem, Harry?

Ele engoliu em seco. Será que estava assim tão transparente? Ela já tinha lhe perguntado isso uma vez. E havia também Rony e Hermione antes, percebendo a mentira que ele com tanto cuidado tentara ocultar por meses. Tinha que tomar mais cuidado ou dali a pouco todos saberiam até o que estava pensando.

- Tudo bem, professora. Mesmo.

- Ah. – ela ajeitou os óculos. – Não se atrase no encontro, o diretor disse que era importante. Boa noite.

Harry se virou e seguiu pelo lado oposto, caminhando rápido. Levou as mãos à cabeça, confuso. Isso não estava indo _nada_ bem. Ele pensou novamente em Rony e Hermione, preocupado. Eles tinham percebido? Será que perguntariam algo mais tarde? Não, não poderiam. Rony esqueceria aquilo depressa, era bem do feitio dele. E Hermione... bem, ela andava tão preocupada com a escola e a implicância constante de Rony que, com sorte, também não se lembraria de perguntar nada. Pelo menos Harry esperava que assim fosse.

Ele chegou à biblioteca, sabendo que era cedo demais, mas de nada teria adiantado permanecer no Salão Principal; apenas complicaria as coisas para seu lado. Além disso, ele estava tão cansado que nem sentia fome. Se pudesse, subiria para seu dormitório e dormiria direto até o dia seguinte. No entanto, tinha que estudar agora com aquela pentelha da Willians e, mais tarde, com Dumbledore. Só esperava sair vivo depois de tudo isso.

Harry depositou sua mochila em qualquer uma das muitas mesas vazias. Pensou em se sentar, mas sabia que acabaria abaixando a cabeça e cochilando novamente. Não queria ouvir gracinhas de Willians por vê-lo assim. Resolveu dar uma volta na biblioteca, talvez achasse alguns livros que adiantassem a pesquisa para a redação. Madame Pince, que verificava uma lista, observou-o com desconfiança enquanto se dirigia aos seus preciosos livros. Harry bufou.

Não adiantava procurar livro algum. Ele caminhou por várias prateleiras por muitos minutos até perceber que estava na seção de romances, de tão distraído que estava. Fez uma careta e deu meia volta, pensando em voltar para a mesa e esperar Willians, quando quase deu de cara com ninguém menos que Gina.

""timo", pensou com crescente desânimo. _"Era só mais isso que faltava."_

- Anh. Olá, Harry.

- Olá.

Era uma situação difícil. Harry desejava poder sair dali; sua mão começou a suar e ele abaixou o rosto, tentando achar o chão para olhar. Mas havia um obstáculo, e ele acabou deparando-se com as _pernas_ de Gina, que apareciam debaixo da saia vermelha do uniforme dela, cobertas pela meia-calça. Harry se amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Qual era o problema dele afinal? Ele por acaso tinha alguma obsessão com _pernas_? Afinal, _pernas_ eram apenas... pernas! Aquilo que se usa para andar! _"Pelo amor de Deus", _ele rogou, desviando o olhar para uma prateleira de livros próxima.

- Hm... você está bem? – Gina perguntou de repente, e ele percebeu que ela se agarrava a um livro grosso e vermelho; um romance, ele lembrou – Gina gostava deles. Harry se pegou pensando num dia distante em que a encurralara na biblioteca e a pedira em namoro.

- Harry, seu _imbecil!_ – ele se xingou entredentes, sem perceber que estava fazendo isso em voz alta. Gina fez uma careta estranha.

- O quê?

- Ah, esquece! – ele retrucou nervoso, resolvendo dizer qualquer coisa para mudar de assunto e decidido a não olhar para baixo nem para o rosto dela. – Você não deveria estar jantando?

"Cretina. Outra maldita pergunta credita e ridícula.", ele repetiu para si mesmo.

- Você também. – Gina deu um risinho. – Você realmente está esquisito, Harry.

Ele teve a clara sensação de que ela estava se divertindo às suas custas. Bem, ele estava com raiva disso, mas não poderia culpá-la. Provavelmente estava parecendo o cara mais idiota da face da Terra mesmo.

- Eu vim pegar esse livro. – Gina mudou de assunto, respondendo à pergunta babaca, cretina e ridícula de Harry, parecendo estar achando tudo muito engraçado. – E você, por que não está jantando?

- Humpt... Vim fazer minha redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – ele replicou, pegando um livro de uma prateleira e devolvendo-o ao lugar em seguida.

- Bem, esta não é exatamente a ala de Defesa, não é? – Gina riu novamente, referindo-se ao lugar onde se encontravam, em meio a montes de livros de estúpidos romances.

- Eu estou matando o tempo. – era mentira, do jeito que ele estava indo não duvidava que logo matasse a si mesmo e não o tempo. – Estou esperando uma pessoa.

- Pessoa? – uma certa sombra passou pelo rosto de Gina, enevoando-o.

- Minha dupla. Você sabe, temos duplas nas aulas agora. Rony ou Hermione devem ter te contado.

- Ah, claro. – o rosto dela se desanuviou e rapidamente assumiu uma expressão de zombaria. – Eu soube quem você pegou. Que falta de sorte, anh?

- É sim. – Harry disse rápido, tentando acabar com o assunto. Pegou outro livro idiota e o colocou no mesmo lugar aproximadamente dois segundos depois de tê-lo pego; será que ela ainda não tinha percebido que a presença dela o deixava confuso e nervoso? – E como você foi nos N.O.M.s? Eu soube que você os prestou no começo do ano... – sua voz ia murchando a cada palavra, e ele não entendia o porquê.

- Bem, eu passei. – Gina sorriu contente. Ela olhou para a porta, que tinha se aberto, e fez uma careta. – A sua "simpática" colega de estudo chegou. – ela disse com evidente desprezo na voz. – Boa sorte, Harry. Vai precisar.

Harry suspirou longamente, sentindo-se excessivamente aliviado por Gina ter partido. Com certeza, a presença dela não o deixava à vontade. Ele não conseguia _entender_ isso tampouco. A fase da depressão "pós-chute" já tinha sido superada, não? Pelo menos era o que ele achava. E estava certo, não é? Estava mesmo? Harry soltou um palavrão veemente baixinho. Aquilo só estava ajudando para confundi-lo ainda mais. Com certeza, ele não pensava mais em Gina. De nenhuma _maneira_.

Antes de se dirigir à mesa, Harry passou pela seção certa e apanhou alguns livros quaisquer de Defesa, só para não voltar com as mãos abanando. A biblioteca já tinha mais pessoas agora, provavelmente o jantar estava ou já tinha terminado. Harry divisou Katherine Willians sentada à mesa, encarando intrigada a mochila jogada dele, enquanto retirava algumas coisas da própria mochila.

- Oi. – ele disse repentinamente, despejando os livros que carregava com um estrondo na mesa. A garota deu um sobressalto e o encarou brava.

- Não pensei que fosse chegar tão cedo.

- Eu não tinha o que fazer. – Harry falou num tom ligeiramente rude, enquanto se sentava.

Willians ergueu uma única sobrancelha, mas não disse nada em resposta. Ela tirou mais algumas coisas da mochila, distraidamente, até que resolveu se manifestar:

- Você sabe de algum lugar onde possamos praticar os feitiços? Porque não consigo imaginar Madame Pince permitindo isso aqui.

Seu tom era meramente _profissional._ Harry também utilizou o mesmo tom frio.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Quando eu estava no Tribuxo a Profª. McGonagall me cedia sua sala, mas não acho que fará isso agora.

- O.k. Acho que sei de um lugar. – ela disse misteriosa. – Vamos começar?

Eles trabalharam por mais ou menos uma hora e meia. Willians parecia tão de mau humor e cansada quanto Harry. Não soltou mais nenhuma brincadeira parecida com aquelas do dia da primeira aula de duelos. A lua já podia ser vista, parcialmente escondida pelas nuvens, através da janela ao lado da mesa quando Willians bocejou pela quinta vez. Harry olhou o relógio de pulso; era quase oito da noite. Ele estava atrasado.

- Vamos parar por hoje. – ele disse decidido, fechando os livros e guardando as anotações sem perguntar a opinião da garota.

- Mas nós não terminamos a porcaria da redação. Eu não quero deixar para amanhã.

- Então termine sozinha, porque já deu minha hora.

Ele percebeu que tinha sido rude novamente sem necessidade quando ela resmungou e começou a recolher suas coisas de qualquer jeito. Willians não tinha sido tão irritante assim naquele dia, apesar de não ser a companhia ideal Ela deveria estar tão de saco cheio quanto ele por ter que fazer aquilo. Harry suspirou e tentou amenizar o tom de voz:

- Quer dizer... eu tenho um compromisso agora e já estou atrasado.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando. Harry a seguiu apressadamente. Eles tentaram sair ao mesmo tempo da biblioteca e, como somente metade da porta estava aberta, a passagem ficou apertada e eles se esbarraram. Willians deu um passo nervoso para trás.

- Ande, Potter.

- Hm, você primeiro. – ele resmungou, mostrando o caminho.

- Ah, deixe de ser bobo, ande, vá.

- Você é a garota, vá primeiro.

Ela bufou longamente e resmungou algo sem sentido antes de passar. Harry saiu em seguida, encostando a porta. Willians caminhava depressa, e ele andou apressado até alcançá-la.

- Nós vamos terminar a redação quando?

- Tanto faz.

- Também não é assim, nós temos de terminá-la.

- Não acredito que não terminamos hoje! – ela reclamou. – Quantas vezes nós teremos que fazer isso, afinal?

- Também não estou feliz. – ele disparou no tom mais rascante que conseguiu. – Amanhã, tudo bem?

- Fazer o quê? – ela deu de ombros, mas logo isso se transformou em um salto de susto quando algo perolado mergulhou entre os dois, agitando os cabelos desajeitados dos dois garotos.

- Argh! – Harry exclamou. – Pirraça!

O homenzinho ficou de cabeça para baixo, pendurado no candelabro do teto, com seus olhos escuros e malvados. Harry e Willians tiveram que dobrar seus pescoços para encararem o _Poltergeist _com irritação.

"Potter e Willians sentados sob a árvore! S-E-B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O! Vem o primeiro amor, depois casamento, e o 'Pottinho' sentado no carrinho!"

Harry e Willians se entreolharam com idênticas expressões de fúria nos rostos. Pirraça saiu do candelabro e começou a dar voltas em torno dos dois, cantarolando a mesma canção idiota com sua voz esganiçada e rindo de se acabar. Inesperadamente, Willians sacou a varinha, apontou-a para Pirraça e murmurou um feitiço esquisito. Depois de uma expressão assustada, ele desapareceu com um "ploc". Com um sorriso vitorioso, a garota assoprou a ponta da varinha como se estivesse num filme trouxa de "velho-oeste" (Harry percebeu que aquilo deveria ser uma mania dela) e guardou novamente a varinha.

- O que você fez? – ele perguntou com uma careta.

- Só coloquei-o no seu devido lugar. – ela respondeu de bom humor, o que fez Harry ficar ainda mais confuso. – Boa noite, Potter.

Harry ainda ficou parado por alguns instantes no mesmo lugar, pensando no quão maluco estava sendo o fim do seu dia, até se dar conta de que tinha horário e pior, estava atrasado. Ele pôs-se a correr pelo castelo, sem se importar se fosse encontrar algum monitor ou professor para lhe descontar pontos.

- Pena açucarada! – ele exclamou, arfante de cansaço ao derrapar na frente do gárgula de pedra, que girou; Harry se apressou em entrar logo pela passagem, quase tropeçando na barra das próprias vestes tal era sua abofação.

O relógio de pulso já marcava oito e dez. Ele subiu de dois em dois degraus a escada circular e, de tão atarantado que estava, esqueceu de bater à porta antes de entrar.

- Professor, me desculpe, eu me atra...

Mas não foi o corpo magro de Alvo Dumbledore que Harry viu, muito menos foram aqueles seus olhos azuis bondosos que cintilaram para ele por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Harry estacou, paralisado pelo choque. Ele não conseguiu completar a frase nem dizer mais nada. Sua boca permaneceu aberta, seca, tal era sua estupefação. Ele sentiu seus punhos se fecharem instantaneamente, seu corpo tremendo de ódio reprimido. A garganta arranhou, ele pôde escutar o sangue pulsar mais rápido no seu ouvido, batucando.

- Eu não imaginava vê-lo, Harry.

Samantha Stevens também parecia surpresa, mas ao contrário de Harry, ela _sabia_ manter o autocontrole. Ou pelo menos ela sabia _fingir_ muito bem, e _disso_, Harry não tinha dúvida alguma.

Ela estava encostada à mesa de Dumbledore, seus pés calçados pelos saltos altos e finos cruzados no fim das pernas bem delineadas, que apareciam através da fenda do vestido negro e longo, que aderia perfeitamente ao seu corpo esbelto. _"Pernas, malditas pernas..."_, Harry repetiu em pensamento para si mesmo. _"Pernas são só pernas, oras!"_

Samantha continuava a mesma, Harry logo pôde perceber, enquanto ele a observava por poucos segundos, segurando-se para não cuspir todas as acusações e mágoas que tinha dela ali mesmo. Os olhos dela, azuis escuros, ainda cintilavam daquele jeito misterioso e penetrante, enquanto ela encarava Harry daquela mesma maneira odiosa que ele _sempre detestou._ Ele engoliu em seco, irritado, encarando-a em desafio por cima das lentes dos óculos.

- O que _voc_ está fazendo aqui? – Harry grunhiu, sua voz saindo abafada pelos dentes cerrados fortemente pela raiva que estava sentindo.

- O Prof. Dumbledore não está, como pode perceber. – Samantha disse com sua voz inconfundivelmente rouca, como se estivesse com um resfriado incurável. Ela se desencostou da mesa do diretor, postando as mãos de unhas compridas juntas nas costas, enquanto caminhava calmamente, seus longos cabelos negros e cacheados agitando-se durante o processo. – Você queria vê-lo?

- _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ – Harry repetiu mais nervoso a cada segundo que passava. A sincera vontade que ardia dentro de seu ser era sacar a varinha e conjurar a maldição que fizesse Samantha sofrer mais. Ele ainda não tinha escolhido uma boa o suficiente, no entanto.

Apenas os olhos de Harry se moviam, acompanhando com uma certa ferocidade a caminhada de Samantha pela sala circular, produzindo aquele som que ele conhecia tão bem dos seus saltos altos contra o piso. Quando ela finalmente parou, próxima à janela, sua voz soou cínica aos ouvidos de Harry:

- Estou apenas resolvendo uns assuntos.

- Resolvendo uns assuntos? – a voz de Harry ecoou grossa pela sala, dando a impressão de que tinha sido magicamente ampliada quando ele finalmente se moveu, batendo os pés e encarando a bruxa. De algum lugar, Fawkes soltou um belo som de indignação com sua voz canora. – Depois... de TUDO que você _fez!_ ...você me diz que está _aqui, _"resolvendo uns assuntos"? Arre, tenha a santa paciência!

Ela o observou daquela maneira, seus olhos azuis escurecendo um pouco e estreitando-se, o brilho deles dando a impressão de que chegavam até a alma de Harry. Ela encostou-se também à janela, cruzando os braços sobre o decote ousado do vestido negro. Um meio sorriso zombeteiro pairou em seu rosto, o que só ajudou para que o sangue de Harry ardesse ainda mais em suas veias.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ela deu de ombros divertida. – É _exatamente_ o que eu vim fazer aqui.

Harry gargalhou sarcasticamente, sem alegria alguma.

- Ah, _claro_. Está _óbvio_ que você veio fazer uma visitinha a Hogwarts e agora está tomando chá com o diretor! – ele cuspiu as palavras, abrindo os braços e depois fazendo barulho ao soltá-los, batendo-os nas pernas. – Como eu pude ser tão _idiota_ de não pensar nessa explicação logo de cara?

Ela soltou uma risadinha baixa, achando graça.

- Se você quer colocar nesses termos... – sua voz tremeu ligeiramente pelo riso que abafava. – Sabia que você fica ainda mais atraente quando é sarcástico? Deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

Samantha não agüentou e se virou para a janela, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. Harry mal pôde acreditar em seus olhos. Então, ele estava ali, com aquela _víbora_, e ela ainda tinha a pachorra de _rir_ da indignação justificada dele? Era _demais_ para ele. Harry não sabia porque diabos Dumbledore aceitava aquela mulher na sala dele, depois de tudo que acontecera, mas ele não queria mais saber disso no momento. Ele iria embora, sem se preocupar em esperar pelo diretor.

Mas antes que o fizesse, a porta se abriu novamente e, dessa vez, foram os olhos azuis claros e cintilantes de Dumbledore que Harry enxergou. Ele trazia um pergaminho velho e escuro numa das mãos enrugadas e ia dizer algo, mas viu Harry parado no meio da sala, provavelmente rubro de indignação e raiva. A boca do diretor se abriu, no entanto ele parecia apenas educadamente surpreso, apesar de seus olhos mirarem o rapaz de uma maneira cautelosa. Dumbledore fechou a boca, recobrou a compostura e adentrou a sala com seu andar majestoso de sempre, como se uma aura de poder irradiasse dele.

- Estou realmente velho. – ele murmurou como se gozasse a si mesmo, um sorriso se alastrando por seu rosto. – Imagine que pensei ter marcado com você às oito e meia, Harry. Espero que perdoe as caduquices de um velho.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava indignado, surpreso, encolerizado, mas sobretudo _pasmo_ com aquela situação. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele observou Samantha pelo canto dos olhos; ela não ria mais, obviamente. Tinha cruzado as mãos uma sobre a outra e apenas observava a cena, seu rosto ligeiramente inclinado e seus olhos azuis postos atentamente sobre o diretor.

- A Profª. McGonagall... – Harry falou lentamente, tentando manter a calma, o que estava sendo muito complicado. - ...disse que era às oito.

Dumbledore sentou-se, mas parecia mais preocupado em ajeitar alguns papéis sobre a mesa do que prestar atenção ao que Harry dizia. O diretor soltou um riso abafado pela enorme barba branca. Harry observou o pergaminho escuro que ele tinha trazido separado de um lado da mesa.

- As bobagens de um velho. – ele disse com divertimento. – E eu tranqüilo, imaginando que tinha dito "oito e meia" para Minerva. Preciso ser mais cuidadoso.

Samantha finalmente se moveu. Ela caminhou até a mesa de Dumbledore e, como se desse o bote, apanhou o pergaminho com suas unhas longas pintadas de preto e seus dedos compridos. Seus olhos azuis correram o pergaminho por cima, numa leitura rápida, e a seguir ela observou Dumbledore por cima do papel.

- É só isso, diretor?

Dumbledore assentiu gravemente.

- Você sabe o que fazer com ele.

- Claro. – um músculo tremeu no canto dos lábios de Samantha, como se ela quase fosse sorrir. – Imagino que Severo tenha ficado furioso.

- Severo _sabe_ que é necessário.

- Claro. – ela repetiu. – Ele pode ser um cabeça dura, mas sabe como ninguém _quando_ precisa agir e _como_ fazê-lo.

- Estou confiando em você, Samantha. – os olhos do velhinho estavam severos por cima dos óculos de meia lua. – Não me decepcione.

- É impressionante como... – ela dobrou o pergaminho e Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver _onde_ ela o guardou: dentro do decote do vestido. - ...vocês _dois_ conseguem dizer _exatamente_ o mesmo, de maneiras tão diferentes. – ela sorriu para Dumbledore e, incrivelmente, parecia estar sendo sincera. – Mas eu prefiro o seu jeito, professor.

Dumbledore também sorriu misteriosamente.

- Imagino que seja melhor eu usar a lareira. – Samantha indicou-a. – Assim como vim.

Novamente, Dumbledore assentiu. Subitamente, Harry sentiu o olhar dos dois sobre ele e definitivamente não era uma boa sensação. Harry preferia quando um ou outro olhavam para ele; os dois ao mesmo tempo era _excessivo._ Ele sentiu um leve calafrio ao encarar os olhos azuis escuros de Samantha quando ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso zombeteiro e despediu-se jovialmente:

- Até logo, Harry.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para Dumbledore e, após jogar um punhado de pó de Flu na lareira, murmurando um lugar que Harry não entendeu muito bem, sumiu em meio às chamas esverdeadas. Harry se virou para Dumbledore, que estava voltado despreocupadamente para seus papéis, como se ter Samantha Stevens indo e vindo em sua sala fosse algo absolutamente _normal_.

- Você quer se sentar, Harry? – ele convidou casualmente. – Porque acho que ainda vou demorar um pouco antes de iniciarmos nossa aula.

Harry não se sentou. Tinha muita adrenalina correndo pelas suas veias para que isso fosse possível.

- O que _ela_ estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou de supetão, sem se importar se estava sendo intrometido ou mal-educado. Ele apenas queria _explicações_ de Dumbledore.

- _Sente-se, Harry._

- Como o senhor permite que ela venha até aqui, depois de tudo que...

Dumbledore finalmente deixou de lado aqueles malditos papéis. Ele suspirou e encarou Harry, com aqueles olhos azuis penetrantes, parecendo, agora, educadamente intrigado.

- Tudo? Tudo o quê, Harry?

Harry sentiu novamente a boca seca. Algo estava ainda enroscado na sua garganta e ele tossiu fracamente, tentando fazê-lo sumir.

- Como "tudo o quê, Harry"?

- Eu é que pergunto.

A sala circular pareceu girar. Harry estava confuso e... tonto... com aquela história. Foi como se tivesse, pela segunda vez no dia, aterrizado na Terra com um baque repentino; mas esse era indiscutivelmente maior e pior. Então, ele finalmente se deu conta de que Dumbledore _não sabia._ Ele não sabia que Samantha era uma animaga, muito menos que fosse _filha de Voldemort._ Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de que Harry tivesse mergulhado nas profundezas da Penseira dela e se afogado dentro de suas próprias lembranças terríveis quando ela lhe atingiu com a Maldição da Terra das Sombras. Era tão... inacreditável... que Dumbledore, _Alvo Dumbledore,_ pudesse simplesmente não saber de _tudo aquilo,_ que Harry jamais levantara essa possibilidade. Ele não entendia o que estava dizendo. _Alvo Dumbledore não entendia._ Aquilo era... fantástico demais para que Harry pudesse assimilar.

Por outro lado, Dumbledore não era _infalível._ Certamente, Harry acreditava que era, mas ainda assim, Dumbledore era _humano, _humano como Harry e qualquer outra pessoa, e nessa condição, ele tinha todo o direito de falhar e de _não saber. _O problema era que Harry _sempre_ tinha acreditado na fantasiosa idéia de que Dumbledore era algum "ser" sábio e superior, que pairava acima de todos e não podia errar ou deixar de saber alguma coisa. E agora Harry estava decepcionado, por mais que não se sentisse no direito de está-lo.

- Harry?

Ele ouviu em algum lugar distante de sua mente o chamado do diretor. Reparou que estava sendo observado pelo olhar intrigado dele e, como se estivesse pisando em ovos, Harry caminhou até a mesa dele e se sentou sobre uma cadeira, como Dumbledore tinha mandado desde o início, ainda completamente abobado. Não parecia que aquilo _realmente _estivesse acontecendo; parecia apenas mais um sonho maluco de Harry, na verdade. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

Então, depois daquela conversa na masmorra, Snape não tinha contado o que acontecera a Dumbledore? Como? Ele tinha _tanto_ orgulho assim para não contar algo tão sério para o diretor? Ele não teria contado a verdade somente porque... porque tinha ajudado Harry, que ele odiava? Era inacreditável, mas parecia ser a verdade. E, no final, Samantha realmente tinha _apenas_ pedido demissão a Dumbledore do cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, como se _nada_, absolutamente _nada, _tivesse acontecido. Harry estava pasmo.

- Você está bem, Harry?

Já deveria ser a vigésima vez que alguém fazia essa mesma pergunta a ele, e Harry respondeu da mesma maneira mentirosa e cretina que fez das outras vezes.

- Tudo bem, professor.

Ele forçou-se a sair de seus pensamentos e encarar o diretor, que por sua vez tinha um olhar astuto por trás dos óculos de meia lua.

- Há algo... que queira me contar, Harry?

Alguma coisa despertou dentro do cérebro do rapaz. Se Dumbledore não sabia, _ele não iria contar._ Mas ao mesmo tempo, Samantha era uma mulher perigosa, e Harry estaria sendo conivente com os atos dela se não contasse tudo a Dumbledore. Mas Snape também não tinha contado, por orgulho? Harry também não contaria. Mas aí estaria se _igualando_ a ele e com certeza não queria isso. No entanto, não saberia _como_ começar e nem _como_ contar tudo aquilo. Não estava pronto. Não queria. Ele não podia acreditar. _Como Dumbledore poderia não saber a verdade sobre Samantha?_ Era revoltante.

- Não, professor. Não há nada que eu queira lhe contar.

O olhar de Dumbledore não era muito crédulo, mas mesmo assim ele não insistiu no assunto. Recostou-se à cadeira, observando Harry por detrás dos óculos, como costumava fazer.

- Samantha faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. – ele disse. – Não é necessário que eu esconda isso de você, Harry.

- O... o quê? – o rapaz quase gritou, tal era seu espanto. _Samantha fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix?_

- Você sabe o que é a Ordem, não é, Harry?

- S-sei. – ele respondeu sem fôlego. – O senhor nunca explicou muito bem, mas é uma reunião de bruxos que lutam contra Voldemort.

- Exatamente. – Dumbledore prosseguiu calmamente, levantando-se e indo acariciar Fawkes, que soltou belos sons. – Samantha estava aqui a meu pedido, ela vai entregar algo importante para mim.

- Ah... – Harry se limitou a dizer, chocado.

- Então, vamos à aula de hoje, Harry?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, parado naquela cadeira, paralisado por mais alguns instantes, terrivelmente _mortificado_ com tudo que acabava de saber. _Ele tinha que contar, mas não conseguiria._ Ao mesmo tempo, pessoas como Snape, que também estavam na Ordem, tinham a _obrigação_ de contar. E Sirius? Ele... espera um pouco, Harry mandou para si mesmo. Sirius também _não sabia. _Aquele dia, na casa de praia, Harry tinha _apenas_ desconfiado que Sirius soubesse, mas afinal, ele não sabia também. No final, apenas três pessoas sabiam o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela noite: ele mesmo, a própria Samantha e Snape. E nenhum dos três comentara o assunto com mais ninguém...

- Harry?

- Sim, professor. – Harry disse rapidamente, levantando-se. – Vamos à aula.

* * *

A cabeça de Harry doía enquanto ele praticamente se arrastava de volta à Torre da Grifinória, finalmente. Ele poderia jurar que ela estava pelo menos uns três quilômetros mais longe, mas provavelmente isso era apenas mais um efeito do seu enorme cansaço somado a todos aqueles acontecimentos da noite.

Por mais que soubesse que era errado, Harry não comentou mais nada sobre o assunto "Samantha Stevens" com Dumbledore. Mas aquilo ainda martelava em sua cabeça, e ele não conseguiu parar de pensar no assunto durante toda a aula; Dumbledore, percebendo que Harry não estava tão concentrado quanto deveria, aconselhou que ele fosse descansar e continuariam em algum dia no qual o rapaz estivesse mais disposto. Harry não fez objeção alguma e até agradeceu ao diretor.

Entretanto, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores silenciosos, Harry continuava com a mesma dúvida. Sabia que _deveria_ contar, era sua obrigação, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Precisava ao menos de algum tempo para colocar sua cabeça no lugar e simplesmente _pensar._ Mas também não conseguiria com aquela dor de cabeça horrível; Harry levou uma mão à têmpora, ela suava e estava muito quente.

O quadro da Mulher Gorda finalmente chegou; Harry mal podia acreditar que tivesse conseguido chegar até ali e não tivesse caído em algum canto qualquer tal era sua exaustão.

- Você está com uma cara péssima! – a Mulher Gorda exclamou.

- Simplesmente abra a porcaria dessa passagem... – Harry implorou.

- Sem senha não entra.

Harry encarou a Mulher Gorda com uma vontade imensa de rasgar sua tela, exatamente como Sirius havia feito certa vez anos antes. Ele murmurou a senha com raiva e ela, com uma risadinha, deixou-o entrar.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Mione! Por que você não contou antes?

- Ah, Rony, eu não sabia como, eu...

As vozes murmurantes de Rony e Hermione, que ecoavam pela sala comunal vazia e silenciosa àquela hora da noite, pararam assim que os dois avistaram Harry entrando. Ele rapidamente tirou a mão da testa, esperando que os dois não lhe fizessem perguntas.

- 'Noite. – cumprimentou, caminhando rapidamente até a escada dos dormitórios masculinos, desejando mais do que nunca alcançá-los antes que os amigos pudessem dizer qualquer coisa. No entanto, assim como a Torre da Grifinória, as escadas também pareciam estar a dois quilômetros dele, apesar de serem apenas mínimos dois metros.

- Harry, há algo que eu preciso falar com você. – a voz de Hermione soou.

Harry parou, observando tristemente as escadas. Tão perto e tão longe... Ele suspirou e se encaminhou até uma poltrona vazia, próxima ao sofá onde estavam sentados juntos Rony e Hermione. Rony parecia exasperado por causa de alguma coisa e encarava Bichento debaixo de uma cadeira como se considerasse seriamente chutar seu rabo de escovinha. Hermione estava claramente chateada.

- O que foi?

- Nossa, você ainda estava fazendo a redação com a sonserina? – Rony perguntou antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo. – A biblioteca não fecha cedo?

- Eu estava na sala de Dumbledore. – Harry disse sem pensar, só depois se lembrando de que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

A expressão de Hermione se tornou preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa séria, Harry?

- Oh, não. – ele teve a impressão de que novamente não foi tão convincente quanto deveria. – Ele só queria me dizer algumas coisas... sobre Sirius. – inventou rapidamente.

- E por que Sirius não lhe mandou uma coruja?

Por que Hermione tinha que ser tão insistente? Sentindo-se miserável por estar novamente mentindo, Harry falou muito rápido, observando as cinzas da lareira:

- Anda ocupado. Muito trabalho.

Em parte era verdade, pelo menos. Fazia algum tempo que Sirius não lhe mandava notícias, e Harry sabia que era esse o motivo. Rony se sentou ereto no sofá tão subitamente, que Harry levou um susto.

- Hermione acabou de me contar uma coisa.

A garota parecia envergonhada e chateada. Rony a encarou com uma seriedade que era diferente nele.

- Você não precisa ficar assim. Não é vergonha alguma o que aconteceu.

Mas ela se encolheu ligeiramente no sofá, não parecendo mais aquela garota mandona e decidida de sempre. Harry sentiu raiva de Samantha por ter feito sua amiga se sentir dessa maneira.

Murmurando, Hermione começou a contar uma história que Harry já conhecia, afinal tinha presenciado toda a cena dentro da Penseira de Samantha. Num gesto carinhoso, mesmo que desajeitado, Rony colocou seu braço esquerdo sobre os ombros da garota, que parecia extremamente envergonhada de estar tendo que contar aquilo para seus amigos. Rony estava furioso, mas não tanto quanto Harry, já que este sabia _toda_ a verdade sobre a antiga professora, além daquela história.

Contudo, o que fez Harry dar um sobressalto na poltrona de surpresa foi quando Hermione lhe perguntou, no final da narrativa:

- Mas você já sabia disso tudo, não é, Harry?

Ela lhe encarava profundamente; Rony parecia confuso, mas também observava o amigo atentamente. Harry percebeu que não daria mais para adiar aquilo. Talvez até lhe fizesse bem contar, ao menos, _parte de toda a história. _Porque ele tinha consciência de que _tudo_ seria impossível.

- Eu sabia. – ele murmurou fracamente. – Sinto muito não ter contado, mas eu... não consegui.

- Como? – Rony exclamou. – Como você poderia sab...

- Eu tive certeza! – foi a vez de Hermione. – O jeito como você agiu hoje no jantar... Mas, Harry, como você...

Ele escorregou ligeiramente na poltrona e começou a contar, cuidando para olhar para qualquer canto da sala que não fossem seus amigos. Também não gostava daquela história e, como Hermione, sentia-lhe um pouco envergonhado de tudo aquilo. Obviamente, ele não contou pedaços essenciais como _aquele beijo_ entre ele e Samantha, coisa que ele tinha certeza que levaria para o túmulo. Também não mencionou algumas lembranças que vira na Penseira dela, como a que descobrira exatamente como ela tinha traído Sirius; aquilo era pessoal demais para contar. Mas, principalmente, ele tomou o maior cuidado possível para não dizer qualquer coisa que o levasse a contar o que descobrira a respeito de sua... relação sangüínea com Voldemort.

A história teve vários furos por causa de toda essa falta de informação, mas Rony e Hermione estavam tão chocados com tudo aquilo, que não fizeram nenhuma pergunta perigosa sobre _aqueles_ assuntos. No entanto, Harry tremeu ligeiramente quanto Rony disparou:

- Como você saiu dessa? – ele parecia embasbacado com a história. – Quer dizer, como escapou dela depois da maldição?

"Você não tem motivos para contar. A minha relação com Lílian é algo tão pessoal para você quanto é para mim. E o seu orgulho não permitirá que alguém saiba que teve que ser ajudado por Severo Snape."

A voz de desprezo do professor ecoou em seus ouvidos. Era horrível admitir, mas Snape estava certo quando disse aquilo. Harry tinha orgulho _demais_ para contar a quem quer que fosse que foi... _ajudado_... por Snape. Ele não contaria isso também.

- Bem, ela fugiu, não é? – Harry pigarreou. – Acho que ela tinha mais a perder do que eu depois de tudo.

- Por que você não contou a ninguém, Harry? – Hermione inquiriu com a voz fraca.

- Por que você não contou o seu segredo a ninguém, Hermione? – ele disparou. A garota se calou. – É mais ou menos isso.

Rony parecia estranhamente pensativo.

- E como você desfez a maldição?

Harry ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, encarando o amigo sem realmente vê-lo. _"Como conseguiu sair de lá sozinho?"_, foi a voz rouca de Samantha que ecoou em seu cérebro dessa vez. E Harry percebeu algo que nunca tinha pensado antes.

- Eu não sei. Não faço a mínima idéia de como saí de lá.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- Realmente, é uma pergunta justa. – ela parecia pensar. – Uma maldição como essa... É estranho que você tenha conseguido se livrar dela sozinho...

- Aquela vadia! – Rony exclamou sem se conter. Hermione arregalou os olhos e engasgou, recriminando-o: _"Francamente, Rony!"._ Ele pigarreou, suas orelhas novamente vermelhas, mas de vergonha por ter deixado escapar o palavrão. – Mas que mulherzinha! – ele parecia capaz de chutar algo. – Como ela _pôde_ fazer tudo isso? Como Dumbledore _pôde_ deixá-la dar aulas aqui?

A pergunta dele despertou todas aquelas dúvidas que martelavam no cérebro de Harry antes de ele entrar na sala comunal.

- Ele não sabia.

Tanto Rony, de pé, caminhando de um lado para outro, como Hermione, sentada e chocada, olharam para Harry intrigados. Rony voltou a se sentar, um tanto quanto pasmo.

- Como?

Harry não contou sobre as aulas extras, como Dumbledore tinha pedido, mas falou que tinha encontrado Samantha na sala do diretor. E contou, também, como percebeu que Dumbledore não sabia de _nada._ Rony e Hermione ficaram tão assombrados quanto ele.

- Isso é... inacreditável. – Hermione disse em voz alta exatamente as palavras que pairavam na mente dos três. – _Dumbledore não sabe!_ – ela encarou Harry. – Você precisa contar, Harry!

- Nem pensar! – ele exclamou rouco, levantando-se impetuosamente. – Eu... não saberia como... Eu não vou contar.

- Mas... se você disse que ela está na Ordem... – Rony começou lentamente. – Ela pode estar espionando Dumbledore! Você acabou de nos dizer que essa mulher é filha de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- É tão estranho imaginar Você-Sabe-Quem com uma filha... – Hermione murmurou arrepiada.

- Quando vocês dois vão chamá-lo pelo nome _dele?_ – Harry exclamou exasperado, tentando desviar o assunto e imaginando se algum dia conseguiria contar aos dois que Voldemort teve _duas_ filhas e que a outra era a mãe dele, Lílian.

Rony e Hermione tentaram não olhar para Harry por breves instantes. Ele aproveitou para voltar a se sentar.

- Você... não vai mesmo... contar? – Hermione retomou o assunto, timidamente. – É _necessário_, Harry.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eu preciso _pensar..._ Não me pressionem. – ele se levantou. – Eu vou subir, estou exausto. Vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?

Os dois se entreolharam. Foi Rony quem respondeu.

- Eu e Mione... – ele começou, coçando a cabeça. - ...temos ainda alguns assuntos a tratar.

- Ah, certo. – Harry murmurou entendendo. – 'Noite.

- 'Noite. – disseram os amigos ao mesmo tempo.

Harry subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino com sua cabeça explodindo em pensamentos e dor. Ele não acreditava que tivesse contado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava levemente aliviado por tê-lo feito, apesar de não ter contado _tudo._ Ele não saberia dizer se conseguiria, algum dia, contar a quem quer que fosse que era _neto de Voldemort. _Só de imaginar o que Rony e Hermione pensariam, o que diriam... as expressões chocadas dos dois... Não, Harry definitivamente não conseguiria.

Neville, Dino e Simas jogavam uma animada partida de Snap Explosivo quando Harry entrou no dormitório. Eles fizeram piadinhas sobre qualquer coisa a respeito de Harry ter estado em algum encontro até tarde. O rapaz mal deu ouvidos a eles e, antes que percebesse, já estava debaixo das cobertas, com as cortinas do dossel fechadas, e nem se lembrava se tinha dado boa noite ou não aos colegas. Ele cobriu todo o corpo com os lençóis, tentando _pensar_ no escuro. Mas sua cabeça era somente um enorme emaranhado de pensamentos confusos.

Ele ouviu quando Rony finalmente chegou ao dormitório e também foi recebido com piadinhas e barulhos de beijos falsos. Simas fez muitas perguntas a respeito de Rony e Hermione, as risadas de Dino e até Neville ecoando no dormitório. No entanto, Rony colocou muito bem um comentário a respeito de Lilá, namorada de Simas, o que o calou imediatamente. Aos poucos, os barulhos e conversas serenaram até que somente restasse o silêncio no quarto. Harry não saberia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim; por um lado, nenhum barulho estava irritando sua dor de cabeça; por outro, aquilo abria uma brecha para que ele voltasse a pensar em tudo.

Harry não soube por quanto tempo ainda ficou acordado, tentando chegar a uma conclusão. Ele só soube que, antes de finalmente adormecer, teve uma única idéia que, apesar de não ser genial, confortou-lhe a ponto de deixá-lo descansar finalmente.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Bem, estou de volta mais rápido, não é? Ao menos uma vez na vida, né? hehe :) A minha beta me devolveu bem rapidinho esse capítulo 10, mas eu só pude entrar na net hoje, então, só deu para postar hoje esse capítulo betado. Quanto ao capítulo onze, ele já está no meu site e logo eu posto aqui no ff. Obrigada mesmo pela paciência e pelas reviews, vcs são uns amores! ;)

Weasley's Girls: Brigada, espero que continue gostando :) Assim que eu puder, passo nas suas fics ;) É que eu ando um pouco sem tempo para ler fics agora...

- - - - - - - - - : Bem, o site já está atualizado :) Quanto ao segredo que todo mundo quer saber na enquete (e os outros também), eu responderei... no final da fic, hehehe :D Especificamente, o mais votado da enquete só será respondido no penúltimo capítulo! Huahuahuhaua, como sou malvada! hehe 

Lilibeth: Nossa, obrigada por todos os elogios, fico feliz que goste tanto da fic! Eu não mereço tantos elogios! :) Espero que continue gostando!!! ;)

Lo26: MTAS SAUDADEEEESSSS!!! Cumadi, assim eu fico com falta de álcool na corrente etílica!!! Tô com mtassss saudades de nossas conversas, cachaças virtuais e, principalmente, de você!!! Vê se aparece nesse findi/feriado, porque eu preciso muito matar as saudades!!! :) Bem, e sobre a fic, fico contente que você tenha gostado :D Agora, essa tua de "Harry Axl Rose" foi demais!!! Huhauhuahua, só tu mesmo pra me fazer rir, viu, sua doidinha que eu adoro? :D E essa tua paixão pelo Draco... tsk, tsk, viu? Hehehe :) Mas Draco hilário mesmo é o da fic da Angie, mininah, eu não acredito que gosto daquele Draco (ela diz q eu ainda vou amar ele cof, cof)!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap 10 também, e o capítulo 11 já tá no site também (tsk, tsk, Lolo, eu sei que o problema não é a tua rede, é a bebida mesmo! Hauhahuaha). Também te doro demais!!!! Bjks com bafo de cachaça!!! :D

morgana: Ah, que legal q vc se cadastrou no ff! Quer dizer que vc tá com fics agora, hein? Isso é ótimo! "HP e a Grande Descoberta", hmm... o que será essa grande descoberta, hein? Hehehe :D E obrigada, que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Sobre as suas perguntas... sim, o dèjá vú foi importante; se o Harry fica com a Katherine, eu não posso dizer... Vai ficar até o final entre HG e HK, essa é uma das tensões da fic, hehehe :P E o cemitério? Bem, isso você vai saber direitinho no cap 11! ;) Quanto à Nena... Vão acontecer muitas coisas... hehehe :) O segredo que o Ron sabe do Harry é... segredo! Hehehehe :) Algumas pessoas já chegaram bem perto... Neville e Luna? Hum... algumas coisas bem interessantes vão acontecer ali, hehehe :) E o tão esperado beijo, hein? Vai acontecer quando vcs menos esperarem... hehehe :D Te desejo toda a sorte na sua fic, viu? Bjks!!! :)


	11. Bem vindo ao clube

Capítulo Onze – Bem-vindo ao clube

Harry tinha acordado bem mais cedo do que o normal para uma manhã de sábado. Em parte, porque precisava fazer algo que queria há dois dias, mas ainda não tinha arranjado tempo. Por outro lado, existia um motivo mais forte: um estranho sonho envolvendo um cemitério que o fez rolar na cama por duas longas horas até que o sol despontasse no horizonte.

Mesmo assim, estava bastante desperto, apesar de ainda moído de cansaço – cada vez mais ele tinha a impressão de que as semanas em Hogwarts tinham se transformado magicamente em meses inteiros. Ele jamais imaginara que o sétimo ano fosse tão exaustivo.

Um envelope que ele já tinha endereçado e lacrado na noite anterior estava sendo amassado por seus dedos enquanto o barulho dos seus passos contra o piso ecoava pelas paredes e pelo teto. O conteúdo daquela carta e as respostas que ela lhe traria não abandonavam sua cabeça há dois dias.

Ele sentiu o familiar odor desagradável de excrementos de corujas e cadáveres de animais mortos que elas traziam para o "lanchinho" matinal. Seus pés produziram um som de trituração ao chocarem-se contra os ossos de animais. Harry observou as várias corujas dos mais diversos tipos cochilando debaixo das asas agora que o sol ainda avermelhado penetrava pelas enormes janelas vazadas do corujal. Os olhos do rapaz não se demoraram muito para encontrar a sua coruja Edwiges, cuja penugem cor das neves se destacava entre as outras corujas do lugar.

Harry assobiou e chamou-a pelo nome. Edwiges, que também estava cochilando, levantou ligeiramente a asa, observando o dono irritada, com seus olhos cor de âmbar mirando-o perigosamente. Com seu temperamento difícil, que ele conhecia tão bem, a coruja deu as costas a ele, brava.

- Ora, vamos lá, Edwiges... – o rapaz suspirou. – Não vá dizer que está brava comigo por eu não ter mais aparecido!

Ela soltou um barulhinho irritado. Harry sentiu alguns pares de olhos o encararem com severidade por causa do barulho. Ele suspirou ainda mais profundamente.

- Eu também estava com saudades de você, sabia?

A reação da coruja foi instantânea. Ela se virou, bateu as asas, e pousou nos ombros do rapaz, bicando sua orelha gentilmente, apesar de suas patas terem se fechado com uma força desnecessária nos ombros dele.

- Tenho um trabalhinho para você. – ele disse com um tom de voz mais agradável do que durante toda a semana, acariciando as penas da coruja enquanto caminhava até uma das janelas. – É para o Sirius, mas eu não sei onde ele está exatamente... Você pode encontrá-lo, não é?

O pio que Edwiges soltou tinha um tom de dignidade quando ela se empertigou toda para receber a carta que Harry amarrava na sua pata estendida. A coruja apertou um pouco mais os ombros dele e estalou o bico antes de levantar vôo, sumindo entre as nuvens do céu alaranjado.

Harry ainda permaneceu algum tempo observando o céu lentamente tomar um tom azul límpido, as nuvens cada vez mais esparsas. Provavelmente aquele seria um dos últimos dias agradáveis até o próximo verão. Ele imaginou como poderia estar sua vida no próximo verão... mas logo parou de pensar no assunto. Um sentimento estranho e súbito tomou conta dele.

Enquanto voltava para a torre da Grifinória, ele percebeu os sinais de que o castelo estava despertando. Podia-se já ouvir algumas poucas vozes de alunos que tinham caído da cama, agora caminhando pelos corredores na direção do Salão Principal, ávidos por um saboroso café da manhã. Harry cumprimentou Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça antes de cruzar o quadro da Mulher Gorda, passar depressa por um grupo de quartanistas que vinham saindo, subir as escadas e descer dali a cinco minutos, já com a roupa vermelha e dourada do quadribol e a Firebolt nas costas.

Rony ainda dormia a sono solto, bem como os seus outros companheiros de quarto, quando Harry foi pegar a vassoura tomando cuidado para não ser notado. Não havia necessidade de acordar Rony; o treino só estava marcado para as nove. Além disso, Harry não estava a fim de ouvir os resmungos do melhor amigo acompanhando-o até o campo de quadribol se o acordasse cedo em um sábado.

Ele pensou durante todo o caminho na carta que tinha acabado de enviar a Sirius. _Qual seria a reação do padrinho ao lê-la?_ Certamente, Harry não tinha sido nem um pouco simpático na carta e, ao invés do tom cordial que sempre usava com Sirius, contando como iam as coisas em Hogwarts, ele tinha a impressão de que até tinha sido um pouco agressivo. Estava ainda fervendo de raiva por causa daquele inesperado encontro com Samantha Stevens na sala do diretor na quinta-feira, quando escreveu a carta, exigindo explicações para o envolvimento de Samantha na Ordem. Se Sirius iria se zangar ou responder àquilo numa boa, Harry não sabia e não estava se importando muito no momento – estava mais preocupado em obter alguma resposta para suas perguntas.

No entanto, assim que entrou no campo de quadribol iluminado pelo sol da manhã, a grama ainda molhada pelo orvalho da noite anterior, sentindo o vento fresco acariciar-lhe a face, Harry esqueceu todas as suas preocupações. _Aquele era o seu lugar._ Ele conseguiu sorrir, sentindo-se mais confiante do que estivera por toda a semana, mas antes que pudesse montar a vassoura e dar o impulso nela, alguém sobre ele exclamou:

- Putz grila, não dá mesmo para acreditar!

Harry levantou a cabeça devagar, seu estômago despencando desagradavelmente ao reconhecer a pessoa que sobrevoava sua cabeça com uma expressão de desgosto no rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos cacheados presos com desleixe.

- Só pode ser uma maldição... – Harry suspirou, todo o ânimo que o atingira quando entrou no campo de quadribol se esvaindo tão rápido quanto viera. – O que _voc_ está fazendo aqui, Willians?

- "O que _voc_ está fazendo aqui?" pergunto eu, Potter! – a garota retrucou irritada, pousando suavemente a alguns metros de Harry. – Isso é uma perseguição, por acaso? – ela completou sarcasticamente, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo.

Harry a encarou como se ela fosse o ser mais desprezível da face da Terra. Dois segundos depois, ele se lembrou que esse ser era o primo dela, mas Willians provavelmente estava entre os dez da lista.

- Eu vim voar. – o rapaz indicou a vassoura com a cabeça. – Logo será o meu treino com a Grifinória. E _voc_? – ele disparou rispidamente. – Veio espionar, é?

Ela deu uma risadinha, seus olhos castanhos se estreitando em zombaria.

- Treino, é? – e riu novamente. – Ei, isso vai ser engraçado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, não quero estragar a surpresa... – ela respondeu misteriosamente, encaminhando-se para uma mochila jogada a um canto. Ela jogou-a às costas, agitando a cabeça, seu longo rabo de cavalo acompanhando o movimento. Seus olhos continuavam com aquele brilho zombeteiro, em conjunto com o sorriso, quando ela encarou Harry. – Pode ficar com o campo para você, eu já voei o bastante.

Harry mal podia acreditar no quanto aquela garota conseguia irritá-lo somente com aquele tom de zombaria, mas ele reprimiu a palavra grosseira que quase pulou de sua boca em resposta. Antes de ir embora, Willians ainda se virou, seu sorriso alcançando os olhos quando fitou o rapaz.

- E eu encontrei uma sala para treinarmos, Potter. Sexto andar; há uma porta falsa atrás da tapeçaria dos centauros contemplando as estrelas. Seis e meia da tarde.

- Por acaso você está interessada em saber se eu posso mesmo ir nesse horário? – Harry perguntou sentindo uma onda de fúria percorrer-lhe o sangue.

- Esteja lá. – ela disse, fazendo um gesto negligente para ele, sem nem ao menos se virar, até sumir nos vestiários.

- _Cretina._ – Harry xingou baixinho, finalmente montando sua Firebolt e voando o mais rápido que conseguia para desanuviar a tensão.

Ele voou tanto, que acabou perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando se deu conta, já eram quase nove horas, e ele pousou rapidamente, apressando-se para chegar ao vestiário. Quando estava terminando de pegar a caixa de bolas, Rony adentrou a sala, mas não estava sozinho; Hermione vinha atrás, mordendo uma torrada que provavelmente apanhara da mesa do café da manhã (Harry sentiu o estômago revirar novamente; não tinha comido nada) e conversando animadamente com... _Gina._

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar novamente e tinha certeza que dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com fome. Ele procurou se concentrar na caixa, tentando não olhar para Gina. Sentiu toda a sua irritação que tinha evaporado com o vôo voltar mais uma vez com toda a força; aquele vai e vem de suas emoções não estava ajudando.

- Você levantou tão cedo que eu nem o vi sair... – Rony comentou sonolento, à guisa de "bom dia", enquanto se deixava cair num banco vazio. – O que você foi fazer tão cedo?

- Despachar uma coruja. – Harry respondeu rudemente, jogando a goles para Rony subitamente; o amigo a agarrou de susto, seus olhos se arregalando. – Reflexos lentos, Rony. – Harry censurou.

- Dá um tempo, eu ainda não acordei direito... – Rony reclamou, jogando a goles de volta a Harry, que estando acordado há muito mais tempo, agarrou-a com facilidade.

- Um coruja para quem? – Hermione perguntou inocentemente, sentando-se ao lado de Gina num banco, mas Harry percebeu o brilho astuto por detrás de seus olhos castanhos.

- Sirius. – ele retrucou calmamente. – Fazia tempo que eu não tinha notícias dele.

Os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram levemente – Harry percebeu que ela tinha uma noção de qual seria o conteúdo da carta do rapaz. Ele ignorou isso, e Hermione também não tocou mais no assunto, mordendo sua torrada com vontade.

- Onde estão os outros? – Gina, que estava silenciosa até o momento, dirigiu-se a Harry, cruzando os braços.

- Não estão no meu bolso. – Harry respondeu ironicamente, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Gina enquanto se sentava de frente a ela, em outro banco vazio. – E se também não estão no seu, acho que eles ainda estão para chegar.

Rony soltou uma risadinha e Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, apesar de um sorriso ter aparecido em seus lábios. Gina estava lívida.

- Perguntei por perguntar. – ela disse mordaz. Harry deu de ombros.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que Peta, Jonnathan e Colin adentrassem o vestiário, cada um com uma cara diferente: Peta, saltitante como sempre, cumprimentou a todos e sentou-se entre Gina e Hermione; Jonnathan parecia ter engolido vespas, o que não era novidade, e lançou um olhar torto para Harry – o que também não era nada anormal – e depois um olhar intrigado para Hermione, provavelmente se perguntando o que ela fazia ali; quanto a Colin, ele parecia estar apenas com muito sono para demonstrar alguma emoção.

- Onde está Dênis? – Peta perguntou, olhando para todos os lados, como se esperasse encontrar o segundo batedor escondido dentro do armário ou debaixo do banco.

- Deve estar atrasado, como sempre... – Jonnathan resmungou azedo. Colin pareceu despertar do seu sono ao escutar a menção ao irmão mais novo, e olhou de lado para o colega.

- Melhor um jogador atrasado do que um mal-humorado... – Harry divagou, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Jonnathan, que entendera a indireta.

- Você rimou! – Peta exclamou, como se aquilo fosse muito engraçado. Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e soltaram risadinhas.

- Isso soa estúpido. – Harry resmungou, levantando-se envergonhado. Ele escutou o barulho de outra pessoa fazendo o mesmo.

- Você já vai? – Rony perguntou com evidente desânimo na voz. Harry se virou e viu Hermione de pé.

- Estou de intrometida aqui, não é? – ela respondeu em tom leve, mas lançou um olhar um tanto estreito para Jonnathan, que continuava a encará-la como se fosse uma invasora. Harry às vezes (ou quase sempre) tinha vontade de socar a cara daquele garoto. – Vou assistir vocês lá das arquibancadas.

Ela sorriu para Harry e depois deu uma piscadela para Rony antes de sair, quase sendo atropelada por um garoto do quarto ano que entrava correndo pela porta, vermelho e esbaforido. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas contornou-o e saiu. Dênis Creevey postou as mãos nos joelhos, arqueando o corpo, exausto pela corrida.

- Eu não acredito, eu até fui te acordar hoje, Dênis! – Colin repreendeu o irmão, que não tinha fôlego nem para retrucar. Harry fez um gesto como quem não dá muita importância e começou a preleção antes do treino.

Ele precisou de muita paciência para fazer Jonnathan Cavendish entender que não era sua culpa que não soubesse quem seria o primeiro adversário da Grifinória no campeonato. A Profª. McGonagall já tinha lhe avisado que ela e Snape estavam num impasse, pois o diretor da Sonserina queria que o jogo entre as duas casas fosse mais tarde e McGonagall queria o contrário. Depois de explicado isso, Harry passou para as novas táticas que tinha desenvolvido e que planejava colocar em prática naquele dia.

Um pouco antes de todos saírem para o campo iluminado pelo sol matinal, Rony colocou a cabeça para fora e soltou uma exclamação veemente. Todos se viraram intrigados para ele.

- Vocês já viram _quem_ está lá fora?

Peta foi ver também e soltou algo muito próximo a um desanimado "xi..." quando se voltou para os outros. Harry foi dar uma olhada e seus olhos se arregalaram ao enxergar todo o time da Sonserina nas arquibancadas. Naquele momento ele entendeu o que Katherine Willians queria dizer mais cedo.

Quando ele se virou, pasmo e irritado, reparou que Rony e Peta já tinham transmitido a informação aos outros, pois o clima era de indignação geral entre todos.

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Que bando de bisbilhoteiros!

- Só vieram para perturbar mesmo!

- Mas que incompetência, Potter! – Jonnathan cruzou os braços, encarando Harry com um irritante quê de superioridade. – Como você pôde permitir que eles viessem espionar o nosso treino?

Pela segunda vez no dia, Harry teve vontade de socá-lo. Ou de dizer um sonoro palavrão, mas se conteve novamente.

- Eu sinto muito, esqueci de olhar minha bola de cristal antes de vir pra cá! – o rapaz retrucou sarcasticamente, fazendo os músculos faciais de Jonnathan tremerem ligeiramente. – De qualquer jeito, não temos como expulsá-los daí. – Harry continuou desolado, andando de um lado para outro. – Vamos ter que aturá-los.

- Eu sugiro explodirmos uma bomba onde eles estão.

- É claro, sempre há essa possibilidade, Rony. – Gina disse irônica. – Ou podemos também envenená-los, mas isso daria mais trabalho.

- Mas seria algo definitivo... – Peta completou com um sorriso maroto e selvagem.

- O que vamos fazer? – Dênis perguntou desanimado.

- Ora, está óbvio, não é? – Harry retrucou. – Vamos treinar.

- Não na frente deles! – Jonnathan protestou.

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor? – Harry se virou para ele. – Porque eu não quero perder a manhã por causa daqueles sebentos! Nós só precisamos não praticar as táticas novas na frente deles.

- E de que vai adiantar sem isso?

- Para colocar em forma preguiçosos como você, Cavendish! – Harry finalizou, dando as costas aos jogadores e cruzando o portal, com a Firebolt nos ombros.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o sol forte e brilhante no seu rosto. O que veio a seguir foi bem menos agradável – as vaias dos jogadores da Sonserina, que estavam nas arquibancadas, todos juntos, apenas esperando que os grifinórios entrassem para recepcioná-los calorosamente.

Harry olhou feio para eles e pôde enxergá-los melhor. Draco Malfoy, junto com seus outros jogadores grandalhões, estavam sentados todos juntos, rindo e vaiando. Katherine Willians, a única garota do time, estava sentada bem longe deles, na última fileira da arquibancada, e parecia nem se importar com a ovação que seus companheiros de time faziam; ela estava debruçada sobre uma prancheta, rabiscando algo. Por um instante, Harry pensou que fossem táticas do time, mas o pensamento se esvaiu quando ela arrancou a folha, fez uma bolinha e tacou numa pessoa sentada a alguns metros abaixo dela – Hermione, que tinha um livro no colo e observava com repugnância os sonserinos. A bolinha quicou no topo dos cabelos cheios de Hermione, que se virou indignada e lançou um olhar estreito para Willians; esta apenas retribuiu com um sorriso matreiro, antes de se voltar para o horizonte por alguns instantes e recomeçar a rabiscar o papel na prancheta; Harry então se lembrou que ela era desenhista.

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter que treinar na frente deles! – ele ouviu novamente a voz azeda de Jonnathan Cavendish, quando o restante dos jogadores se reuniu a Harry no gramado. – Vai ser uma droga!

- Se quiser ir embora, não vai fazer falta! – Harry retrucou nervoso, subindo na Firebolt e disparando para o céu azul.

Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, admitiria que tinha acabado de dizer uma grande mentira. Jonnathan poderia ser tremendamente chato, mas ele era essencial no time e no treino, pois era de longe o melhor artilheiro. Além disso, ele não estava de todo errado; o treino seria mesmo uma droga com os sonserinos por perto.

Mal e porcamente, os grifinórios tentaram treinar por mais ou menos uma hora, em meio às piadinhas dos sonserinos. Não foi produtivo, com toda certeza, mas ainda assim era melhor do que perder a manhã. Harry notou que Willians não tinha em nenhum momento se juntado às gozações dos colegas, passando todo o tempo desenhando; quando não gostava de algum, fazia mais uma bolinha, tacando-a alternadamente em Hermione ou Malfoy; no final, dava a impressão de que ela errava o desenho de propósito, pois ela e Hermione começaram uma furiosa guerra de bolinhas de papel. Hermione chegou a enfeitiçar umas quinze bolinhas que tinha juntado para todas desabarem em cima de Willians. Pareceu a Harry que ver a rival soterrada em bolinhas deixou a monitora-chefe quase tão feliz quanto se tivesse recebido cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória na aula de Transfiguração.

O treino teve que acabar quando os sonserinos invadiram o campo. Harry, que estava voando atrás do pomo de ouro, apanhou-o na orelha de Peta e desceu rapidamente, aterrizando meio torto no gramado tal era sua raiva.

- Eu vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas o que exatamente você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – ele perguntou selvagemente, encarando o sonserino sem conseguir disfarçar a irritação.

- Eu vim treinar, Potter. – o outro respondeu calmamente, cruzando os braços e encarando Harry com desdém. – Infelizmente para você, o campo não é reservado apenas a celebridades empinadas.

Harry preferiu ignorar a indireta, mas seu sangue ferveu ainda mais nas veias. A esta altura, os seus colegas de time também já tinham aterrizado e agora encaravam os sonserinos com atrevimento, apesar deles serem mais ou menos do dobro do tamanhos dos grifinórios. Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos Hermione vir descendo apressada as arquibancadas. Ele desviou a atenção e seus olhos bateram em Katherine Willians; ela estava mais atrás dos colegas de time, observando a cena com tédio, como se estivesse assistindo a algum programa chato de televisão. Quando o olhar dela cruzou com o de Harry, a garota novamente lhe lançou um daqueles sorrisos matreiros dela, como se estivesse gozando-o. Harry ficou ainda mais furioso e se forçou a olhar para Malfoy novamente.

- Eu reservei o campo com a Profª. McGonagall. – explicou, praticamente cuspindo as palavras. – Tenho o direito pelo campo toda a manhã.

- E eu tenho a permissão do Prof. Snape. – Malfoy estendeu um pergaminho enrolado para Harry, um sorriso banal espalhando-se em seu rosto, enquanto seus companheiros de time riam.

Harry bufou lentamente, mas acabou puxando com brutalidade o papel das mãos de Malfoy mesmo assim. Ele teve uma sensação de dèjá vú enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho; há cinco anos, uma situação parecida tinha ocorrido, a diferença era que Olívio Wood e Marcos Flint eram os capitães naquela época.

- Você só faz isso pra me encher, não é? – Harry estendeu o papel de volta; não precisava tê-lo checado, sabia muito bem que Snape não pensaria duas vezes em entregar uma permissão para Malfoy e estragar o barato de Harry.

- Bingo! Finalmente você pensou rápido, Potter!

- _Engula_ essa estúpida permissão, Malfoy.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai continuar no meu caminho?

- Pelo contrário. – Harry respondeu calmamente, surpreendendo não só Malfoy e os sonserinos, como também seu próprio time. – Eu _permito_ que você use o campo, se precisa tanto. Você deve estar se borrando de medo mesmo de ter que enfrentar a Grifinória de novo, não é?

Foi a vez de Malfoy ficar lívido de raiva.

- Para seu governo, Potter, o _meu_ time não vai precisar enfrentar o _seu_... – o olhar dele de desprezo abrangeu todos os grifinórios do time. - ...até as finais. Eu quero ter o gostinho de vencê-lo e esfregar a taça na sua cara.

- Tenha bons sonhos, Malfoy. – Harry sorriu, fazendo o rosto do rival assumir um tom púrpura.

E Harry deixou o campo de quadribol, ouvindo as risadinhas que seus colegas de time dirigiam aos sonserinos.

* * *

O relógio de pulso marcava sete horas da noite.

Harry observou a noite pelas janelas. O céu estava azul escuro, sem estrelas nem lua, que estava encoberta por nuvens, obscurecendo os jardins lá fora. O corredor que percorria vagarosamente – não estava nem se importando em deixar Willians esperando, aliás, estava fazendo aquilo justamente de propósito só para perturbá-la – estava fracamente iluminado pela luz hesitante das chamas, que projetavam sombras nas paredes e no teto.

Ele não era o único a ter aquela irritante tarefa de se encontrar com seu parceiro de Defesa no sábado. Os alunos aproveitavam aquele dia para colocarem as lições em dia, e Remo tinha cobrado muitos princípios de defesa básica para o dia seguinte, como os feitiços de Desarmamento e Impedimento. Harry dominava-os há bastante tempo, precisamente desde o quarto ano, mas ainda havia muitos alunos que não conseguiam executá-los. Hermione, para variar, estava paranóica com os estudos e se reuniu com Brendon Summerfield toda a tarde para treinar, o que desagradou muito Rony.

- Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com ela quando voltar. – o amigo, que não estava treinando defesa nenhuma por motivos óbvios de dupla, resmungou para Harry um pouco antes do rapaz sair. – Ela não precisa passar toda a tarde de sábado com esse carinha, não é?

- Você tinha quase a mesma atitude na época de Vítor Krum, lembra-se? – Harry ponderou. – E no final, estava errado.

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry!

Ele olhou desanimado para a tapeçaria dos centauros no sexto andar. Era uma bela peça, mas Harry nunca tinha dado muita atenção a ela antes; apesar de conhecer bastante Hogwarts, ele sabia que havia ainda muitos lugares desconhecidos no castelo e aquela sala era um deles. Ele estendeu o braço, e então se perguntou o que deveria fazer para revelar a passagem – aquela pentelha da Willians não tinha lhe explicado isso.

Harry tentou puxar a tapeçaria, mas um dos centauros que estava estampado na peça – o maior – virou seu rosto ameaçador para ele, fitando-o com seus olhos perigosamente estreitos.

- Você sabe ler as estrelas?

Harry não sabia o que responder. Para ele, as estrelas eram só... as estrelas, oras! Mas ele sabia que os centauros interpretavam os sinais do céu; no seu primeiro ano, Firenze, um centauro que ele conhecera na Floresta Proibida, contara-lhe isto. O rapaz desviou o olhar para as estrelas e percebeu qual era a charada – o centauro lhe dera uma pista. Harry pôde ler perfeitamente a palavra, literalmente escrita nas (ou com as) estrelas:

- "Sabedoria". – ele disse e o centauro sorriu misteriosamente.

Os centauros abriram espaço e as estrelas se reorganizaram, formando nitidamente a figura de uma porta e de uma maçaneta. Harry achou aquilo um pouco estranho, mas tentou tocar a maçaneta; era inesperadamente sólida, e ele a girou.

A sala onde estava tinha uma iluminação parcial; na realidade, ela estava quase totalmente imersa nas sombras. A única luz provinha do teto – Harry ergueu o pescoço, observando-o maravilhado –, onde pequenos pontos cintilantes, parecidos com as estrelas da tapeçaria, projetavam finos feixes de luz. O teto era arredondado, bem como toda a sala; não havia móveis nem objetos decorativos. Harry percebeu as janelas também arredondadas que cercavam a sala quando uma voz o chamou:

- Você está atrasado.

Ele observou Katherine Willians, sentada no parapeito de uma das grandes janelas, por onde penetravam sorrateiros e fracos feixes da luz noturna lá fora. Ele ficou um pouco desapontado ao perceber que seu atraso não tinha consigo irritá-la; a garota parecia perdida em pensamentos enquanto observava a noite, recortada contra a luz fraca que provinha de lá de fora.

Harry se aproximou de uma outra janela, ao lado daquela onde estava sentada Willians. Ele apoiou os cotovelos no parapeito, observando a paisagem; percebeu que aquelas janelas davam para os fundos do castelo. Ao longe, reconheceu aquele pequeno morro que precisaram subir no primeiro dia da aula de duelos, a fim de seguir para a majestosa sala projetada pelos fundadores. Por um instante fugaz, Harry se lembrou de que era atrás daquele morro que ficava o misterioso cemitério de Hogwarts.

Ele tinha sonhado com um cemitério naquela noite...

- Eu... me esqueci do horário. – Harry murmurou distraído, finalmente quebrando seu silêncio; ele ainda observava o horizonte com uma estranha sensação.

- Eu já imaginava. – Willians replicou no mesmo tom baixo e calmo, muito diferente da garota pentelha da manhã; ela até parecia um pouco chateada. – Vamos começar logo, então?

Ela pulou agilmente do parapeito, posicionando-se no centro da sala circular. Harry se forçou a desviar o olhar do lugar onde seria o cemitério para olhá-la; a garota tinha sacado a varinha, seu corpo pouco visível à luz fraca da sala, fazendo com que apenas seus olhos se destacassem. Ela encarava Harry indulgentemente, a varinha apontada para ele com impaciência.

- Você vai ficar aí até eu me cansar e lançar um feitiço em você?

Harry soltou um barulho que ficava entre um riso e um bufo, finalmente afastando-se da janela; ele se posicionou a alguns metros da garota, também sacando a varinha e apontando-a para Willians.

- O que vamos praticar primeiro? – ela perguntou.

- Seria melhor que praticássemos alternadamente, assim pegamos o adversário de surpresa. – Harry sugeriu.

Ao ouvi-lo, Willians abriu um meio sorriso e rapidamente exclamou a azaração de Estuporamento, pegando o rapaz de surpresa; ele tentou conjurar uma barreira, mas mesmo assim sentiu um pouco o impacto do feitiço e deu alguns passos descoordenados para trás.

- Fique esperto, Potter. – a garota provocou. Harry estreitou os olhos para ela, irritado, e lançou o feitiço de Desarmamento, do qual ela se desviou com um salto para o lado.

- Como você achou essa sala? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente ofegante depois de alguns minutos de exercício. Apesar de não ter muita técnica, Willians era ágil o suficiente para ser uma pedra no sapato.

- Eu venho me esconder aqui quando estou de saco cheio de todo mundo. – ela respondeu com simplicidade, seu rosto avermelhado e suado pelos movimentos rápidos que executava. – Por isso, você não vai abrir a boca para contar a ninguém sobre esse lugar. – ela ameaçou, atirando faíscas alaranjadas pela varinha, que zuniram no ouvido de Harry. – Ou eu troco a senha com o centauro e você não entra mais aqui.

- E aí onde iríamos treinar, esperta? – Harry ironizou, atirando novamente o desarmamento, que ricocheteou na barreira dela. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas não por efeito do feitiço.

- Você não vai contar para ninguém de qualquer jeito. – ela retrucou convicta depois de alguns instantes. – E seria muito interessante se você ficasse quieto e apenas duelasse.

- _Impedimenta! – _ele exclamou, finalmente pegando-a tão de surpresa, que ela não teve tempo para nenhuma acrobacia. Willians ficou paralisada na posição que estava, encarando-o com seus olhos castanhos faiscando. Harry sorriu marotamente, contente pela sua pequena vingança. – Acho que vai ser você que vai precisar ficar quietinha algum tempo, não é? Porque não vou ser eu que vou desfazer o feitiço.

Ela não podia se mover ou gritar com ele, mas se pudesse, ele tinha certeza de que o faria. Harry sentiu os olhos dela acompanharem-no com raiva enquanto ele se dirigia a uma das janelas calmamente; teria que esperar alguns minutos para que ela voltasse ao normal sem o contra-feitiço. A azaração de Impedimento não era permanente, o que significava que isso não demoraria muito a acontecer, mas ele preferia deixá-la daquele jeito só para irritá-la.

Era uma noite fresca e úmida. A lua, parcialmente encoberta pelas nuvens, iluminava os jardins com uma luz vacilante, ao mesmo tempo em que uma névoa prateada cobria-os até aquelas montanhas que Harry observara anteriormente. Uma brisa gelada subia pelas paredes de pedra do castelo, zunindo como abelhas furiosas. Harry fitou novamente aquelas montanhas, sabendo que por trás delas estava o tal cemitério; aquilo o intrigava, ele sabia que não havia um porquê, mas algo o impulsionava a ir até lá, algum dia. Ele se lembrou novamente do sonho que o acordou naquela madrugada; não tinha sido a primeira vez que sonhava com cemitérios. Sonhava muito com isso no quinto ano, depois da visita que fizera ao cemitério onde o pai de Voldemort estava enterrado, mas a sensação que tinha ao acordar destes sonhos de agora não era aquele mesmo sentimento de angústia de antes.

No entanto, ele tinha sonhado com outro cemitério dessa vez. E o sonho desta noite não tinha sido o primeiro; havia outro, ele só não se lembrava quando o tinha sonhado. Harry tinha aprendido a acreditar em seus sonhos há muito tempo; eles nunca eram totalmente fruto de sua imaginação. Havia muita verdade neles. Será que estava recebendo outro sinal agora? Poderia haver algo naquele cemitério que fosse importante para ele? Tinha vivido tantos anos naquele castelo e só viera a saber da existência desse lugar agora, no seu último ano na escola; não poderia ser coincidência ter ido parar lá e descobrir que o cemitério existia. _Não existiam coincidências._

- Onde você vai? – Willians, que tinha acabado de voltar ao normal, perguntou surpresa ao ver Harry caminhar apressado para a porta.

- Já treinamos o suficiente, eu preciso ir embora agora. – ele respondeu rudemente, deixando a sala. A tapeçaria voltou ao normal atrás dele; o centauro lhe disse uma frase enigmática, mas ele não prestou atenção.

Ninguém o veria sair para os jardins se tomasse cuidado. Eram pouco mais das oito da noite, o que significava que ele ainda podia estar fora da sala comunal. Por outro lado, não era permitido ir para os jardins àquela hora, mas quantas vezes não fizera o mesmo para ir visitar Hagrid? Era só ser cauteloso e ninguém saberia...

- Ei, Potter!

Ele se virou e viu Willians correndo para alcançá-lo. Ele bufou, profundamente irritado. Não tinha lhe dito que precisava ir embora? O que ela ainda queria?

- O que foi?

- Nós ainda não acabamos! – ela exclamou indignada, parando ao lado dele, seu rosto ligeiramente vermelho pela corrida; alguns fios de cabelo estavam grudados na face pelo suor do treinamento anterior. – Você não pode sair assim, sem mais nem menos!

- Você não vai me dizer o que eu posso fazer ou não! – ele retrucou mal-educado, voltando a andar ainda mais rápido. Ela não desistiu, correndo para acompanhar seus passos largos.

- Mas eu não vou deixar que você venha e vá embora quando quiser! – a voz dela, que geralmente era mais grave do que o normal para uma garota, estava um pouco aguda de nervosismo. – Você chegou atrasado e agora sai sem nem ao menos me explicar! É uma grande falta de consideração!

- E eu lhe devo explicações? – ele perguntou, furioso com a insistência dela. Eles começaram a descer as escadas para o Hall de Entrada. – E porque você mereceria a _minha_ consideração?

Ela deixou o queixo cair, seus olhos muito arregalados. Quando ela estava pronta para gritar com Harry, ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse e puxou-a sem aviso para detrás de uma armadura. Ela o encarou sem entender, mas Harry colocou novamente o dedo sobre a boca, indicando silêncio. Ofegantes, os dois esperaram.

O zelador Argo Filch e sua horrorosa gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, pararam a alguns metros deles; dava para enxergá-los através das fendas da armadura. Harry sabia que tinha escutado algo, por isso parou; ele torceu para que os dois não conseguissem enxergá-lo ali atrás, junto com Willians.

- Você ouviu algo também, Madame Nor-r-ra? – Filch perguntou com sua voz rascante. – Será algum aluno perambulando pelo castelo? Ah, se eu o pego...

A gata miou alto, como se estivesse conversando com o dono. Harry rezou para que os olhos de contas dela não os vissem ali.

- Eu sei que ainda não é o horário, mas está quase lá... – Filch continuou, ansioso pela oportunidade de castigar algum aluno fora dos limites. – Mais um pouco e eu o pego...

Madame Nor-r-ra farejou, aproximando-se da armadura. Foram momentos tensos; Harry sabia que poderia estar ali, ainda não eram nove horas, mas como explicaria estar se escondendo atrás de uma armadura, àquela hora, e tão distante da Grifinória? Ele olhou de esguelha para Willians, ao seu lado, muito quieta, respirando baixo como ele para não ser ouvida. Harry desejou que ela não estivesse ali, seria mais fácil se esconder na armadura sem ela. Ele sentiu o cheio dela, misturado ao suor pelo treinamento, e torceu para que Madame Nor-r-ra não sentisse o cheiro forte que os dois emanavam, suados como estavam.

- Não há ninguém aqui. – Filch falou após alguns minutos. – Vamos embora, Madame Nor-r-ra.

A gata, que estava apenas a pouco mais de um metro deles, farejou o ar novamente, e mesmo sem se dar por satisfeita, seguiu o dono, ainda olhando furtiva para trás, desconfiada. Harry e Willians esperaram uns bons dez minutos para que o zelador se afastasse, apenas escutando as respirações arfantes um do outro.

- Acho que já podemos sair daqui. – Harry sussurrou.

- Eu gostaria de saber por que estávamos nos escondendo ali. – Willians murmurou emburrada, olhando Harry com raiva.

- Filch faria perguntas e isso não seria bom.

Eles atravessaram o saguão silenciosamente; Harry abriu uma fresta na porta de mármore, por onde saiu, Willians bem atrás.

- Eu poderia dizer que estava seguindo para as masmorras. – ela disse lá fora, com um quê de superioridade, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo gramado encharcado pela umidade da noite. Havia uma neblina prateada envolvendo-os, e era difícil enxergar o caminho a tomar. – Filch não desconfiaria.

- Mas ele desconfiaria de mim, minha sala comunal fica a quilômetros dali.

- Quer dizer que estávamos protegendo _você._ Eu ainda por cima estava _te ajudando?_

- Não, você estava _me atrapalhando_. Tudo seria mais fácil sem você lá. Aliás, porque você _ainda_ está aqui comigo?

- Eu estou aqui porque... – ela pensou por alguns instantes. – Porque preciso acertar as contas com você, não foi nada certo o que você fez! Sair daquele jeito, nós ainda não tínhamos terminado o treinamento! Na segunda-feira, o Prof. Snape e o Prof. Lupin vão querer todos os feitiços, e eu não me sinto preparada! – ela finalizou, enchendo-se de razão.

- Treine sozinha agora, eu já te ajudei bastante hoje.

- Você se acha muito bom nisso, não é?

- Melhor do que você, eu sou.

- Como você é arrogante!

- E você é uma sonserina pentelha!

- Ah, eu não deveria perder meu tempo tentando falar com você!

- "timo, vá embora então! Já vai tarde!

- Eu vou mesmo!

Harry se sentiu aliviado por não precisar mais ouvir aquela voz no seu ouvido, reclamando sem parar, mas seu alívio não demorou nem um minuto. Ele percebeu que Willians tinha voltado quando ela bufou ao seu lado, cruzando os braços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

- Não dá pra voltar. – ela retrucou entredentes, seu olhar fuzilando-o como se ele fosse o culpado.

- Como não? É só dar meia volta, ou você não tem senso de direção?

- Olha para os lados, seu burro! – ela exclamou furiosa. – Dá pra ver alguma coisa?

Harry parou, pronto para xingá-la, mas seu estômago despencou quando percebeu que ela estava certa. A neblina tinha-os envolvido de tal forma, que era impossível enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. A névoa prateada era tão espessa, que Harry não conseguiria dizer nem para que lado ficava o castelo. Definitivamente, aquilo não estava bom.

Ele abaixou o rosto para encarar Willians. Os olhos castanhos dela perfuravam-no, nervosos, como se tentassem queimá-lo vivo. Harry não gostou daquele olhar; sentiu algo estranho percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ele bufou, desviando o rosto e postando as mãos na cintura.

- É, nós estamos perdidos. – ele finalizou, como quem analisa calmamente uma situação e chega num veredicto.

- Como "estamos perdidos"? – ela perguntou histérica. – Nós não podemos simplesmente "estar perdidos"!

- É como se chama quando não se sabe para que lado ir.

- Nós temos que encontrar um meio de voltar!

- Eu não vou voltar; não ainda.

- Como é que é?

Dessa vez, foi ele que a encarou firmemente.

- Eu tenho que ir a um lugar, não vou voltar agora que estou aqui fora. Se você quiser voltar, vá sozinha.

Willians apenas ficou ali, parada, a boca aberta, estupefata como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa. Harry deu alguns passos para longe dela, sacou a varinha e posicionou-a na palma da mão aberta. Ele desejou ter o Mapa do Maroto, que lhe indicaria toda a propriedade e sua localização, mas como o objeto estava bem guardado no seu malão, a aproximadamente sete andares e muitos quilômetros de distância, aquilo era o melhor que ele poderia fazer.

- _Me oriente._ – ele sussurrou para a varinha. Ela girou e indicou para trás; o norte ficava naquela direção e ele sabia que, no dia que visitaram a sala de duelos dos fundadores, eles seguiram na direção sul. Portanto, tudo o que tinha que fazer era seguir em frente e ir se orientando; quem sabe a neblina pudesse diminuir um pouco mais para frente.

- Eu vou com você. – Willians estava ao seu lado agora, de braços cruzados, bufando de raiva. Seu tom de voz demonstrava que só estava fazendo aquilo porque era sua única alternativa.

- Ainda é tempo de desistir. – Harry provocou com um sorrisinho de escárnio, guardando novamente a varinha.

- Eu não vou voltar sozinha.

- Você está com medo.

- É claro que não! – ela retrucou indignada, seus olhos faiscando enquanto os dois recomeçavam a caminhar, Harry prestando atenção na direção que tomavam, sempre procurando um caminho onde a névoa fosse menos densa. – Eu só... não conseguiria encontrar o castelo com essa neblina... – ela admitiu frustrada consigo mesma.

- Então você é mesmo uma tonta perdida. – Harry disse rindo.

- E você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar para ter essa idéia de rato de se embrenhar no meio dessa neblina! Numa noite como essa!

Eles continuaram a avançar lentamente, caminhando com atenção, porém discutindo pelo caminho. Harry admitiu intimamente que não era de todo ruim ter companhia, apesar de ser a companhia daquela pentelha; pelo menos ele se distraía discutindo com ela. Entrementes, ainda não tinha achado uma explicação para aquela atitude súbita que teve de tentar encontrar o tal cemitério, mas tudo o que desejava no momento era encontrá-lo.

Harry parou pela terceira vez para executar o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos; a varinha indicou que eles tinham se desviado muito para o sudeste, então tomaram o caminho contrário. Willians parecia curiosa com o feitiço, mas preferiu não perguntar o que era, provavelmente para não demonstrar sua ignorância no assunto.

A névoa gelada ainda os envolvia, arrepiando os pêlos da nuca de Harry quando os dois começaram a subir o morro, indicando que estavam no caminho certo. No topo dele, a visão era mais nítida, e eles puderam enxergar os ciprestes escuros e retorcidos, à direita, emoldurando o cemitério encoberto pela espessa neblina. Harry mal podia acreditar que estava tão perto; em seu peito ardia uma sensação estranha, que não conseguia definir: era algo de ansiedade, misturado a euforia e inquietação. Era como se alguma coisa sussurrasse no seu ouvido, dizendo que ele precisava ver algo ali, naquele lugar.

Eles começaram a descer, e dessa vez em silêncio, porque o morro daquele lado era ainda mais íngreme do que a descida para o caminho da sala dos fundadores, de tal modo que estavam cansados e ofegantes demais para trocar alguma palavra. Harry acabou escorregando no final da descida e se apoiou nos ombros de Willians para não cair, o que foi um pouco constrangedor, no entanto, eles fizeram um acordo em silêncio para não comentarem o acontecido.

O local onde se encontravam era bem diferente do que estava do outro lado do morro; sombrio e aterrador era pouco para defini-lo. Havia muitos mais ciprestes do que dava para imaginar olhando lá de cima; as árvores eram escuras e retorcidas em formas ameaçadoras, seus longos galhos formando ângulos estranhos, quase como se fossem mãos pegajosas, com seus dedos longos ameaçadores estendidos, prontos para abocanhar algum visitante distraído. O ambiente era mais frio; Harry percebeu que Willians se encolhera ligeiramente, seus olhos atentos a qualquer movimento das copas dos ciprestes, que formavam ao redor deles um caminho sinistro, ladeando-os à espreita. A névoa se enroscava sorrateiramente nos caules das árvores, saindo de vez em quando para envolvê-los, sussurrando e enregelando seus corpos mal agasalhados.

Havia uma aura estranha no ar, um tom negro e mórbido; o mero piar de um corvo era suficiente para deixá-los tensos. A névoa argentina, soprada pelo vento, sussurrava palavras estranhas, como se um coro de vozes tentasse se comunicar com eles. As copas dos ciprestes balançavam numa dança sonolenta e lânguida.

- Anh... Você tem certeza de que já não viu o bastante? – Willians perguntou incerta, observando ao redor e andando muito próxima de Harry.

- Nós ainda não chegamos. – Harry insistiu. – Eu quero ver o cemitério.

- Isso está muito estranho... – a garota murmurou pensativa, arrepiando-se. – Esse lugar me dá uma sensação esquisita... Por que você quis tanto vir aqui?

- Você não precisava ter vindo também. – Harry se desviou da pergunta; nem ele mesmo sabia por que estava ali de fato.

- Nós já discutimos isso.

Harry paralisou de súbito e Willians deu uma trombada nele, de tão próxima que estava. Ela soltou uma exclamação veemente, mas Harry não se importou; estava mais interessado no que estava enxergando à sua frente.

Centenas de lápides de mármore escuro se erguiam entre a névoa prateada, dispostas de modo a formar corredores entre si. Duas estátuas de gárgulas de pedra branca ladeavam a entrada, seus olhos ameaçadores fitando os visitantes. Harry respirou muito fundo; _tinha chegado._

Suas pernas pareceram conduzi-lo sozinhas a partir dali, e ele ia tão rápido, que Willians tinha que andar apressada atrás dele, reclamando mais que a boca. Eles tomaram o segundo corredor da direita; os ciprestes projetavam sombras sinuosas sobre as lápides, tornando difícil identificar suas inscrições. Quando Harry já tinha percorrido umas quinze lápides, escutou a voz de Willians chamando-o:

- Ei, Potter, venha dar uma olhada nisso!

Ela parecia ansiosa. Harry deu meia volta, um pouco irritado, e se postou ao lado dela, de fronte a um grande túmulo de mármore azul escuro. Uma delicada águia emoldurava o topo da lápide, onde uma longa inscrição estava talhada com letras caprichadas em prata.

- O que foi?

- Olhe o nome da pessoa que está enterrada aqui. – Willians disse, indicando a inscrição tumular.

Harry se aproximou um pouco; as letras em prata eram grandes e brilhantes:

Rowena Ravenclaw

17/1/951

2/6/1014

- Será que todos os fundadores estão enterrados nesse cemitério? – Willians balbuciou espantada.

- Se Rowena Ravenclaw está aqui, os outros devem estar também. – Harry concluiu, hipnotizado pela inscrição na lápide. – Eu gostaria de ver onde está Godric Gryffindor...

- Quem se importa com aquele leãozinho, eu queria mesmo era ver Slytherin! – a garota exclamou em tom de deboche, ainda observando a lápide.

Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente, com o mesmo pensamento de enfiar a cabeça do outro dentro da terra até que este admitisse que Gryffindor era melhor que Slytherin ou o contrário.

- Eu vou procurar Gryffindor! – Harry se decidiu, dando um passo, mas Willians segurou seu braço.

- A excursão pode esperar, apressadinho. – ela disse em tom de zombaria, mas seus olhos estavam grudados na lápide de mármore azul escuro da fundadora da Corvinal. – Dá só uma lida no que está escrito aqui.

Impaciente, Harry olhou novamente a inscrição e percebeu que tinha deixado passar um grande pedaço dela na primeira olhada; havia um verso enorme abaixo do nome da bruxa da Corvinal:

Rowena Ravenclaw

17/1/951

2/6/1014

"Tanto cipreste no

atroz espelho lhe

falam deste papel.

Assim, pode estar

cá, lá e num' ação. C

gerou suma teia; a ela

responda agora: o

ideal retrilha como

as velhas (larvas) dos milharais.

Clama! (Tu) ouviu uma mensagem!"

- Eu não entendi patavina. – Harry falou no final, com toda sinceridade.

Ele olhou para Willians, achando que ela se gabaria de ter descoberto algo estupendo naqueles loucos versos, mas a garota, apesar de encarar a inscrição tumular com um sorriso, apenas disse também com sinceridade:

- E eu boiei legal, não dá para entender nem uma vírgula disso aí.

Ela riu, como se aquilo fosse muito engraçado. Harry teve certeza que aquela garota tinha algum parafuso (ou mais de um) solto.

- Certo, então estamos perdendo tempo.

- Não, não, espera. – Willians insistiu. – Esses versos parecem sem sentido de propósito... – ela murmurou pensativa, seu rosto se iluminando. Harry juntou as sobrancelhas com descrença, encarando-a como se ela tivesse bebido umas doses a mais de uísque de fogo. – Dá a impressão de que tem algo aí no meio dessas palavras estranhas.

Harry olhou de soslaio para a lápide e em seguida para Willians; nunca tivera tanta certeza de ser a única pessoa sã e equilibrada em quilômetros.

- Você é maluca, sabia?

Willians nem deu ouvidos ao comentário. Ela bateu na sua roupa em pontos estratégicos, como se procurasse algo e, depois de alguns instantes, achou o que procurava num bolso do jeans que usava: um pergaminho amassado e um toco de lápis. Harry achou aquilo muito estranho; bruxos nem sabiam o que era um lápis, todos costumavam usar _penas._ A garota se apoiou no túmulo mesmo e começou a rabiscar o pergaminho, olhando de vez em quando para a lápide.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela. Ela tinha desenhado a forma da lápide – um arco – e sobre ele um rascunho da águia. Dentro do arco, ela escreveu numa letra corrida as frases estranhas da inscrição. – Por que raios você está copiando isso?

- Porque eu quero, oras!

- Isso é inútil!

- Dá pra parar de encher? – ela reclamou, terminando seu trabalho e guardando o pergaminho de volta no bolso da calça. – Se eu acabei vindo parar nesse lugar, pelo menos eu posso pegar o que acho interessante, ou é algum crime?

Harry apenas respondeu com um olhar indulgente, dando de ombros. Ele se virou e continuou a caminhar entre as lápides; podia ouvir os passos de Willians, seguindo-o.

Ele observou com mais atenção as inscrições, mas não bateu os olhos em mais nenhum nome conhecido. Willians teve a impressão de ter visto Slytherin umas duas vezes, mas era alarme falso; Harry também não estava nem um pouco interessado no fundador da Sonserina para dar importância a isso.

Era uma situação esquisita, ele e Willians, naquele cemitério, olhando túmulos. Chegava a ser mórbido, macabro... Começou a crescer dentro de Harry uma sensação incômoda de angústia, que ele não sabia se era pelo lugar ou pela situação. Era quase surreal; dava a impressão de que Harry estava mergulhado em mais um dos seus pesadelos estranhos, mas o frio enregelante, que fazia-os tremer e soltar baforadas de fumaça, era real demais para que fosse apenas um sonho. O rapaz viu Willians esfregar as mãos enluvadas, assoprando o ar quente da boca, que se transformou num vapor esbranquiçado; ele desejou ter luvas como ela naquele momento também.

Eles dobraram, finalmente, uma das longas fileiras de túmulos. Harry quase se sentiu como se estivesse de volta naquele cemitério de Little Hangleton; a diferença era que não havia Voldemort ali, e ele se sentiu imensamente grato por isso. A curta ausência do bruxo em sua vida, que ele não via desde o quinto ano, era um alívio, mesmo que durante esse tempo tivesse descoberto coisas que o faziam acreditar que, em certas circunstâncias, era preferível viver na ignorância. Saber a verdade poderia ser doloroso.

Harry estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, que foi como se caísse com um baque na terra quando Willians o chamou novamente. Ele se virou para olhá-la; a garota tinha parado em frente a dois túmulos, muito juntos, e decididamente parecia horrorizada.

- O que você achou? – Harry perguntou curioso.

Ela o encarou de uma forma que nunca tinha olhado antes; Harry tentou decifrar seus olhos e teve a impressão de que eles tinham um certo brilho de _pena._ A garota balbuciou algumas palavras sem sentido, um tanto indecisa.

- Fala! O que foi?

- Eu... eu acho que encontrei algo que lhe interessa... – ela murmurou lentamente, voltando a encarar as lápides, seu rosto girando tão rápido que Harry teve a impressão de que foi para desviar o olhar dele.

O rapaz voltou alguns passos, postando-se ao lado da garota e observando as lápides. Seu estômago despencou para os pés. Parecia que o ar faltava à sua volta, e de repente tudo ficou mais silencioso do que antes; ele não ouvia nem ao menos o farfalhar das copas dos ciprestes. A sua garganta deu um nó, e seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente molhados. Ele se ajoelhou, lentamente, sobre a grama e as folhas secas acumuladas de fronte aos túmulos, seus olhos vidrados nos nomes que viu, inscritos em letras douradas no mármore escuro:

Lílian Evans Potter

Tiago Potter

"Filhos, amigos e pais amados"

Vagamente, Harry percebeu que Willians tinha se afastado um pouco, em silêncio, num gesto de respeito. Mais tarde, ele ficaria surpreso ao se lembrar dessa atitude delicada de uma sonserina, no entanto, naquele momento, ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse olhar fixamente para aquela inscrição, o nó em sua garganta se intensificando cada vez mais. Nunca tinha imaginado que os corpos de seus pais estivessem tão próximos, todos aqueles anos. Por que Dumbledore nunca tinha lhe contado?

Ele primeiro se sentiu indignado, mas depois algo lhe disse que o diretor não tinha lhe dito exatamente por ter uma grande consideração por ele; estava sendo terrível encarar aqueles túmulos, o lugar onde estavam enterrados os pais que Harry nunca conheceu, e com certeza Dumbledore tentara lhe poupar desse sentimento de vazio que preenchia o rapaz em todo o seu ser.

E, novamente, ele teve aquele sentimento de revolta. _Por que tinha que ser assim?_ Por que ele não podia ser como os outros, que tinham _pais_, que tinham _família_? As duas pessoas que mais lhe amaram em toda a sua vida estavam ali dentro, e ele sequer tivera a chance de conhecê-los...

Harry retirou os óculos por um momento, enxugando os olhos nas mangas da camisa, grato por Willians estar olhando para o outro lado. Ele voltou a colocar os óculos no rosto, que estavam embaçados, mas isso não importava; Harry apenas continuou contemplando a inscrição, hipnotizado, seu cérebro livre de pensamentos por pelo menos um segundo para que apenas pudesse sentir...

Então, um peso leve sobre seu ombro; ele enxergou a mão enluvada de Willians pousada suavemente à sua esquerda.

- Eles não estão aí. – ela sussurrou num tom bem mais brando do que o habitual. – É melhor irmos embora.

Harry decidiu seguir o conselho dela ao menos uma vez; estava miserável demais naquele instante para sentir algo menor como estúpido orgulho. Ele se levantou devagar, desviando os olhos dos túmulos por um segundo para olhar a garota; ela o fitava seriamente, seus olhos transmitindo não o costumeiro desafio de sempre, mas sim algo parecido com confiança. Pela primeira vez na noite, ele se sentiu contente por não estar sozinho naquele lugar.

- Sim... vamos embora... – ele murmurou com a voz embargada.

Ele lançou um último olhar ao túmulo dos pais antes de dar as costas e caminhar no sentido oposto, sem olhar para trás ou se importar com as outras lápides. Parecia que já tinha visto o que tinha para ver naquele lugar e nada mais importava. Ele sentiu que Willians estava caminhando ao seu lado, mesmo que a garota também estivesse em silêncio.

Eles estavam quase chegando nos gárgulas quando Harry olhou de esguelha para Willians, dividido entre continuar caminhando em silêncio ou... tinha que admitir para si mesmo; ou agradecê-la por tê-lo avisado sobre seus pais. Ele não iria notar se ela não o avisasse. Porém, antes que pudesse abrir a boca para sussurrar as palavras, eles tomaram um susto com algo que sobrevoou suas cabeças.

Os dois se abaixaram rapidamente, olhando intrigados para o céu. Fosse o que fosse, tinha sumido entre a névoa prateada. Harry e Willians se entreolharam confusos.

- Você ouviu esse som? – ela perguntou, um pouco assustada.

- Parecia um rufar de asas. – Harry ponderou, ainda observando o céu à procura do que tinha passado. – Com certeza alguma coisa passou voando aqui.

- Esse lugar é esquisito... É melhor irmos embora depressa.

Foi então que Harry viu; atrás da garota, vários olhos vermelhos espreitavam-nos das copas dos ciprestes. Ele pôde enxergar quando uns cinco pares de olhos se movimentaram, na direção dele e de Willians, suas asas negras e longas deslizando no ar, confundindo-se com a paisagem escura. Eles emitiam um barulho agudo, como se estivessem gritando, nervosos.

- ABAIXA! – ele gritou, e tanto ele quanto Willians se ajoelharam no chão, sentindo o topo das cabeças serem roçados por aqueles seres.

Willians levantou um pouco os olhos e, como Harry, percebeu do quê se tratavam as criaturas.

- Parecem morcegos... – ela sussurrou. – Mas...

- Mas eles têm algo diferente. – Harry continuou por ela. – É como se fossem mais do que simples morcegos...

- E parece que eles não gostaram muito de nós... Vamos embora agora! – ela exclamou, colocando de vez todo o fingimento de lado e demonstrando que estava mesmo apavorada com aquele lugar.

Harry não fez objeção; os olhos vermelhos daqueles morcegos lhe diziam com todas as letras que eles não eram bem-vindos em seu território. Willians correu na frente, Harry seguindo-a, os dois desviando de lápides que se colocavam no caminho.

No entanto, os estranhos morcegos não desistiam; continuavam atrás deles, emitindo aqueles sons agudos, que varavam a noite escura, nevoenta e silenciosa do cemitério. Harry olhou para trás depois de passarem os gárgulas; seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu claramente um dos morcegos contra a luz: eles eram totalmente negros, com a exceção dos rostos – tão brancos e pálidos quanto a morte, emoldurados por aqueles estreitos olhos vermelhos. Harry fez uma horrível associação àquele rosto; a boca deles era semelhante à de dementadores: um rasgo profundo que se escancarava em dentes amarelados, pontiagudos, que pareciam querer sugar tudo à sua volta.

Sugar.

Foi nesse instante que Harry se lembrou de algo que vira em seu _Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros_; eles não eram simples morcegos, eram _vampiros._ Harry já tinha estudado o bastante sobre vampiros para ter a certeza de que não gostaria de vê-los em sua outra forma que não era a de morcegos; se aquela, que era a melhor forma deles, era tão horrível, ele esperava não precisar ver a forma _humana_, ou _quase humana_, que eles assumiam.

- Ahhhhhhhh!

PLOFT. Harry escutou o barulho lamacento de algo se espatifando no chão molhado pela umidade da noite. Ele derrapou no chão até parar, virando-se para ver o que tinha acontecido; Willians tinha caído de bruços no chão, seu pé direito estendido em um ângulo muito estranho.

No entanto, não houve tempo para que Harry voltasse e perguntasse o que tinha acontecido. Em questão de segundos, os morcegos que os seguiam rodearam a garota; os olhos tanto dela, quanto de Harry, arregalaram-se ao presenciar a bizarra transformação deles. Era como se fossem animagos, mas ao mesmo tempo não era como ver Almofadinhas se transformando em Sirius; essa transformação era diferente, horrível e, provavelmente, dolorosa.

Eles emitiam um som próprio, de trituração, ao suas asas se rasgarem para dar lugar a braços escuros como o céu da noite, de aparência pegajosa e enrugada. Seus dedos eram assombrosamente longos, as unhas negras de sujeira compridas e afiadas; não eram como os vampiros imaginados pelos trouxas, pálidos, com aquelas capas negras esvoaçantes - estes eram muito diferentes. Somente o rosto deles era branco, passando a mesma impressão horrível que Voldemort passava a Harry quando observava seu rosto: pálidos, os olhos vermelhos ameaçadores, o nariz apenas um rasgo; a boca era especialmente horrorosa: um rasgo pegajoso, redondo, com dentes afiados como navalha e extremamente pontiagudos, semelhantes a uma sanguessuga, o que não estava longe do que eles faziam com suas presas.

Willians tentou se arrastar, mas alguma coisa estava muito errada com seu pé direito; ele estava torto, virado sobre a perna esquerda em um ângulo muito esquisito. Ela deveria ter tropeçado em algo e quebrado o pé. Os vampiros se aproximavam; o cheiro que eles exalavam – algo pútrido, fétido como carne morta, apodrecendo há dias – entorpecia qualquer um; parecia ter um efeito anestesiante, pois até Harry, que estava a alguns metros deles, sentiu-se meio tonto. Os olhos de Willians pareciam meio caídos, mas a expressão apavorada dela mostrava que ela estava bem consciente do que estava lhe acontecendo. A boca redonda dos vampiros parecia aspirar a névoa à sua volta, num gesto semelhante ao dos dementadores quando estavam prestes a beijar sua vítima.

Harry sacou a varinha, rezando para que o feitiço que tivesse lembrado fosse o certo; ele sabia que há muito tempo tinha aprendido aquele feitiço em alguma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas estava tão desorientado no momento, que nunca poderia se lembrar quem tinha sido o professor. Seus dedos tremiam ao segurar a varinha, e ele teve medo de que ela escorregasse da sua mão suada. Torcendo para que não estivesse dizendo besteira, ele gritou as palavras mágicas.

E nada aconteceu.

Harry segurou a varinha com as duas mãos, seus olhos se focalizando naquelas criaturas horrendas que eram os vampiros, forçando-se a imaginá-los longe dali, concentrando-se, o que era muito complicado com aquele cheiro pútrido e entorpecente invadindo suas narinas. Ele repetiu novamente as palavras, cada músculo desejando que fossem as certas e, milagrosamente, faíscas amareladas pularam da ponta de sua varinha, atingindo os seres, que sugaram-nas e cambalearam, como se tivessem sido envenenados. Eles soltaram um outro som agudo, mais estridente ainda, que ecoou pela noite, arranhando o ar; o cheiro que eles exalaram foi ainda pior, se isso era possível, e eles se transformaram novamente em morcegos, com gritos de sofrimento. Para imenso alívio de Harry, eles voaram para o lado oposto, retornando aos ciprestes do cemitério.

Demorou algum tempo para que ele voltasse à noção da realidade. A adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias, misturada ao efeito anestesiante do cheiro daquelas criaturas. Ofegante, Harry deu alguns passos bambos até Willians, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.

Se ele achava que estava mal, a garota estava mil vezes pior. Seu rosto empalidecera como se estivesse doente, o suor tinha feito algumas mechas do seu cabelo grudarem em sua face, e a expressão dela era de nada menos que horror. Ela respirava lentamente, porém visivelmente abalada, seus olhos perdidos vagamente em algum lugar muito distante.

- Ei, tudo bem com você?

Ela não respondeu. Seus olhos ainda encaravam o nada, como se estivessem mergulhados numa escuridão imensa e impenetrável. Harry postou uma das mãos no ombro dela, balançando-a.

- Tem alguém aí dentro?

- Ah! – ela exclamou, como se voltasse à realidade com um baque repentino. A garota fitou Harry, os olhos ainda um tanto confusos. – Eu estou... aqui. Tá... tudo bem.

Não parecia. Ela levou uma das mãos enluvadas ao pescoço, pressionando-o de leve, como se estivesse sentindo-o. Respirou muito fundo, soltando o ar lentamente, formando uma leve fumaça esbranquiçada perto dos lábios. Harry desviou o olhar para os pés da garota; de perto, ele teve a certeza de que o pé direito estava quebrado – ele estava indiscutivelmente virado ao contrário, um osso saltando horrivelmente da pele. Harry não conteve uma careta.

- Está doendo? Seu pé?

- Meu pé? Doendo? – ela repetiu vagamente, então virou o rosto para observá-lo, fazendo uma careta semelhante à de Harry e desviando depressa os olhos, horrorizada. – Eu nem me lembrava que tinha pés!

- Você acha que pode andar?

Ela se forçou a novamente olhar de relance para o próprio pé.

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que quero parar de olhar para o seu pé. – Harry despejou com uma nova careta, virando o rosto; já tinha visto muito sangue, cortes, feridas e até mesmo o seu próprio braço sem os ossos, mas um osso saltado realmente dava uma péssima impressão, até para ele.

- Oh, então eu não sou a única que não quero olhá-lo. – ela retomou o tom debochado, apesar de sua voz ainda tremer sensivelmente.

- Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui, não é? – Harry insistiu. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a levantar.

Harry colocou o braço esquerdo dela sobre seus ombros, amparando-a, e sentiu todo o peso da garota quando a ajudou a se erguer, com muita dificuldade. Numa distração, ela acabou usando justamente o pé direito machucado para se apoiar e soltou um grito agudo e arrepiante que penetrou até a alma de Harry – ela estava muito próxima dele e gritou bem em seu ouvido.

- Ah... – ela suspirou de dor, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Harry e novamente todo o seu peso sobre ele. – Você não sabe algum feitiço que possa me aliviar?

- Eu posso piorar... Não sou bom com esses feitiços. – ele respondeu encabulado. – É melhor eu levá-la até Madame Pomfrey.

- A ala hospitalar fica a quilômetros daqui! – ela gemeu.

- É o melhor que eu posso fazer. – ele argumentou. – Você já usou um feitiço em mim quando me cortei ano passado, não pode usar algum agora para melhorar sua dor?

- Não sei usar feitiços em mim mesma.

- Então vamos ter que andar. – ele suspirou.

Os dois, então, começaram uma caminhada lenta e dolorosa de volta ao castelo, parando de vez em quando para Willians descansar. Com certeza, o mais complicado foi subir e descer o morro de volta; em certo momento, Harry achou que a garota não fosse conseguir – ela urrou de dor ao encostar o pé no chão novamente. Ele chegou a sugerir que poderia carregá-la naquele trecho, mas a garota se recusou com tamanha veemência, que Harry decidiu não insistir.

Pelo menos uma coisa estava melhor; a névoa, bem menos densa, não os atrapalhou na caminhada de volta, e eles puderam achar o castelo com facilidade. Para grande alívio dos dois, também não encontraram ninguém pelo caminho, nem nos jardins, nem dentro do castelo, de modo que puderam seguir tranqüilamente até a ala hospitalar. Ao chegarem lá, Willians hesitou, mas Harry insistiu que Madame Pomfrey não costumava fazer perguntas – e ele tinha experiência no assunto. Ela achou melhor entrar sozinha, mas Harry argumentou que seria impossível ela caminhar sem ajuda. A garota acabou cedendo, e eles entraram juntos na ala.

Madame Pomfrey estava sentada na sua mesa, revirando uns papéis e bocejando de sono ocasionalmente. Quando Harry a chamou, ele pensou que a enfermeira fosse atingir o teto com o salto de susto que deu. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois adolescentes – Willians, com o pé daquele jeito, apoiando-se completamente em Harry, que também não estava muito apresentável.

Atarantada, a bruxa se apressou em ajudá-los, mandando que Harry levasse a garota até a sala ao lado e a colocasse em um dos leitos. Enquanto os dois se dirigiam para lá, Madame Pomfrey, sem perguntas, foi correndo buscar seus artefatos e remédios.

Harry conduziu a garota até a cama mais próxima, onde ajudou-a a se sentar. Ela colocou sozinha a perna esquerda sobre o colchão, mas estava tendo dificuldades com a direita machucada; seu rosto demonstrava a dor que a tentativa lhe causava.

- Eu... posso te ajudar? – Harry perguntou incerto, observando as tentativas dolorosas de Willians.

Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, parecendo ponderar a sugestão, mas acabou assentindo. Muito sem jeito, Harry segurou com cuidado a perna dela e colocou-a sobre a cama, ao que a garota fez outra careta de dor ao sentir o pé fazer contato com o colchão.

Willians suspirou profundamente, apoiando a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechando os olhos por alguns longos instantes. Harry apenas a observou. Quando ela reabriu os olhos, eles se encontraram com os dele.

- Você está com uma cara de assustado. – ela disse, rindo de leve.

- Estou? – ele riu também, quebrando o gelo. – É que você fez tanto escândalo que...

- Escândalo? – ela exclamou rouca de indignação. – Você acha que eu fiz escândalo? Quer o meu pé pra você?

- Eu já perdi todos os ossos do meu braço uma vez.

- Por isso mesmo não sentiu dor.

- Mas senti quando eles tiveram que crescer sozinhos.

- Ah, poupe-me! – ela retrucou, sem argumentos, ao que Harry não reprimiu uma risadinha. Inacreditavelmente, ela também riu, ficando séria instantes depois e desviando o olhar do dele. – Ei... valeu por hoje.

Harry ficou muito sem jeito. Ela estava _agradecendo-o?_

- Não... quer dizer... Eu faria por qualquer pessoa. Não precisa... erm... Não precisa.

Ela suspirou longamente.

- Mas... _obrigada_ mesmo assim. Estou lhe devendo uma.

- É claro que não! – Harry protestou rapidamente. – Você não... não está me devendo nada. Além disso... você... também me ajudou... – ele falou tão baixo, que era difícil até mesmo para ele escutar sua voz. – Você me alertou sobre o... túmulo dos meus pais...

- Não que isso tenha sido um bem. – ela retrucou chateada.

- Pra mim foi.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, novamente com aquele olhar de dó. Harry descobriu que não se importava com esse olhar; não gostava quando as pessoas o olhavam com dó, não se sentia bem em despertar isso nelas, mas estranhamente não se importou com o olhar dela. Estava sendo sincero; não que tivesse ficado feliz em ver o túmulo dos seus pais – ninguém ficaria – mas com certeza fora um _bem_ vê-lo.

- Saia, saia da frente, Potter! – a voz atarantada de Madame Pomfrey interrompeu a conversa; Harry pulou para o lado. – Meu Deus, o que é isso aqui?

A enfermeira arregalou os olhos ao examinar o ferimento da garota, que a essas alturas já parecia ter-se acostumado com a dor, pois nem caretas mais fazia.

- Como vocês deixaram ficar desse jeito? – a bruxa perguntou indignada, virando-se para os dois garotos. – Não me digam que ficaram andando assim por aí!

Harry e Willians se entreolharam constrangidos.

- Nós andamos o suficiente para chegarmos aqui, senhora. – Willians explicou.

- Você bem que poderia tê-la carregado, não é? – Madame Pomfrey exclamou, virando-se acusadoramente para Harry depois de despejar todos os seus apetrechos e curativos numa mesinha de cabeceira. – Pouparia muito trabalho para mim e muita dor para a menina!

Harry não sabia o que dizer; ele abriu a boca, mas preferiu não expressar nenhum frase. Willians girou rapidamente seu rosto para a enfermeira.

- Foi culpa minha, senhora. Eu que insisti para que ele... não me carregasse.

- Oh, por Merlin, o que há com essas meninas de hoje? – Madame Pomfrey exclamou. – Na minha época, nós ficávamos lisonjeadas se um rapaz nos carregasse!

Harry sentiu o rosto muito quente e desejou poder esconder seu rosto debaixo da terra para que ninguém o visse. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo! Teve a ligeira impressão de que não conseguiria mais olhar para Willians depois daquilo.

- E o que o senhor ainda está fazendo aqui, Sr. Potter? – ele levou um susto ao ouvir a voz da enfermeira. – Eu preciso cuidar dessa menina, se quiser visitá-la, volte amanhã!

Harry assentiu, atordoado, e murmurou um tímido "boa noite" antes de sair. Ele ousou lançar um olhar de soslaio para Willians, que também estava ligeiramente avermelhada, olhando fixamente o teto. Harry nunca tinha saído tão rápido de um lugar como naquele dia.

Foi só depois, quando estava nos corredores vazios do castelo, que se deu conta do quanto aquela situação era irreal; ele e Willians, unidos brevemente, _ajudando-se._ Tinha sido a experiência mais estranha de sua vida, com certeza. Talvez acordasse no dia seguinte e descobrisse que tudo não passara de mais um sonho estranho dos que sempre tinha.

Ele murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda automaticamente e nem respondeu quando ela perguntou "Por onde você andou até essas horas da noite?". No entanto, a única coisa que Harry soube quando entrou na sala foi que seu estado de torpor foi brutalmente interrompido por gritos nervosos.

O rapaz parou, estático no mesmo ponto onde se encontrava, aparvalhado com a cena que presenciou. A sala estava vazia – já era bem tarde da noite – exceto por duas pessoas: Rony e Hermione.

Eles nem deram por sua presença, de tal forma que estavam engajados em sua briga. Harry só se lembrava de uma ocasião em que presenciara uma briga tão forte entre os dois amigos: após o Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. Naquela época, os dois nem eram namorados, o que tornava a situação atual muito mais preocupante. Hermione tinha o rosto vermelho e lívido de raiva, seus cabelos castanhos cheios movimentando-se conforme seus movimentos bruscos. Rony, por sua vez, estava parado no mesmo lugar, a alguns metros da garota, vermelho como os cabelos e desferindo acusações.

- SEMPRE COM ESSE CARINHA, VOCÊ NEM SE IMPORTA MAIS COMIGO!

- QUE GRANDE MENTIRA, VOCÊ É EGOÍSTA, RONY WEASLEY! VOCÊ É QUE NÃO SE IMPORTA COM OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS!

- VOCÊ NUNCA TENTA SE COLOCAR NO MEU LUGAR!

- E VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO INSENSÍVEL, COMO SEMPRE!

Harry teve o ímpeto de sair correndo dali; não era sua intenção, com toda a certeza do mundo, assistir a uma briga de namorados, ainda mais quando estes eram seus dois melhores amigos. No entanto, antes que formulasse um plano para contorná-los e sair correndo pela escada dos dormitórios masculinos, a briga teve um desfecho que Harry nunca poderia esperar:

- Você não confia em mim, Rony, está provando isso! – Hermione exclamou magoada, as lágrimas que ela provavelmente estava tentando conter até o momento escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto vermelho. – E se você não confia em mim... não vejo como possamos continuar...

Foi como se Rony levasse um soco. Ele apenas ficou ali, estático, encarando-a com os olhos arregalados. Hermione enxugou desajeitadamente os olhos na roupa, a voz saindo anasalada:

- Estou cansada disso! Agora acabou de verdade, Rony!

Hermione, depois disso, saiu correndo pela sala e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, teimando em esconder as lágrimas que não podiam ser evitadas. Rony permaneceu parado, apenas piscando e parecendo tentar codificar em seu cérebro o que estava acontecendo. Harry também estava pasmo.

- Me desculpe... – foi a primeira coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer. – Eu não pretendia... assistir...

Pareceu que Rony tinha acabado de notar a presença do amigo na sala. Ele encarou Harry como se o visse pela primeira vez, entorpecido; sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta de espanto.

- Tudo bem... duvido que alguém tenha deixado de escutar na Grifinória... – ele balbuciou.

- Eu sinto muito, Rony... – Harry disse sinceramente; sabia o que o amigo estava sentindo. – Sinto mesmo.

- Eu vou subir. – Rony avisou maquinalmente. – 'Noite.

- 'Noite.

Harry observou o amigo subir as escadas em completo desânimo, o sentimento de vazio dentro de si se intensificando ainda mais. Ele se jogou numa poltrona próxima à lareira, em brasas mínimas, chocado por tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

Rony e Hermione tinham rompido. O.k., eles nunca foram um casal estável, mas Harry sabia que os dois se gostavam desde sempre e nunca imaginou que eles pudessem romper _definitivamente._ Ele repetiu para si mesmo: "Calma, amanhã eles farão as pazes; mais tardar, na semana que vem.", mas algo dentro dele insistiu que aquela cena que presenciara tinha sido forte demais... Isso lhe dava a horrível sensação de que seu mundo estava desmoronando.

Harry não saberia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu ali, apenas encarando as brasas vacilantes da lareira, sua mente vagando livremente e seu corpo tão exausto, que não conseguia mover um músculo, quanto mais ter ânimo para levantar dali e seguir para o dormitório masculino. O primeiro movimento que deu, na realidade, foi de espanto ao perceber que as chamas estavam tomando a forma de um rosto conhecido.

Ele exclamou um grande palavrão de susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius? – o rapaz perguntou rouco, levantando-se num ímpeto, seus olhos crescendo de tamanho ao se ajoelhar de frente à lareira e verificar que o rosto de seu padrinho flutuando nas chamas não era uma miragem.

O rosto de Sirius demonstrava que Harry não era o único cansado ali; a barba por fazer revelava que ele não tinha tido tempo para cuidar de si mesmo por vários dias e os olhos fundos marcavam sua face com as noites de sono mal dormidas. Ele encarava Harry dividido entre irritação e preocupação; parecia estar examinando a aparência cansada do afilhado da mesma maneira que o rapaz o fazia.

- Como você está, Harry?

O rapaz se sentiu um pouco envergonhado; tinha mandado uma carta com um tom nem um pouco cordial para ele, e a primeira coisa que o padrinho lhe preocupava era como estava.

- Estou bem... – ele mentiu; estava longe de "bem", principalmente àquele momento. – E você?

- Se vamos fingir um para outro... – Sirius revirou os olhos; Harry ficou pasmo por ele ter percebido que estava mentindo. – Então, sim, eu também estou bem.

Harry se revirou constrangido, procurando uma posição melhor no chão. O clima entre os dois era palpável, mas ele também percebeu que estava contente por Sirius estar ali; estava mesmo precisando ver seu rosto familiar.

- Uau... Eu te mandei a carta de manhã e você já está aqui... – Harry suspirou, mudando de assunto e procurando não olhar diretamente o padrinho. – Como sabia que eu estaria aqui essa hora?

- Bem... Pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia, mas tentei mesmo assim; além disso, foi a única hora em que eu consegui uma folga.

Harry olhou o relógio de pulso: uma hora da manhã. Ele observou o padrinho, preocupado.

- Você está trabalhando demais.

- Você também não me parece muito disposto. – Sirius se desviou, seu tom aparentemente negligente que não conseguia esconder a apreensão. – Sobre sua carta... Edwiges chegou não faz muito tempo, está muito cansada e eu a deixei dormindo, mas... – ele fitou Harry duramente. – Imagino que você está me culpando por ter encontrado _aquela mulher_ aí.

- Eu não estou te culpando! – Harry exclamou na defensiva; o momento que estavam adiando tinha chegado. – Que idéia ridícula, Sirius, por que eu te culparia?

- O tom na sua carta me deixou isso bem claro. – havia um leve tom de mágoa no timbre de sua voz. – Ou me enganei?

- É claro que se enganou! – Harry protestou indignado, arrependendo-se por ter-se deixado levar novamente pelas emoções ao escrever aquela carta. – Eu só queria... _explicações..._

Sirius soltou um som desdenhoso.

- E por que você acha que as teria?

- Porque... porque você é um membro da Ordem, não é? E sabia que ela estava trabalhando para Dumbledore e, ao mesmo tempo, para... – ele engasgou; quase tinha dito "Voldemort", mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo. Se dissesse aquilo, implicaria em explicações desagradáveis depois. Ele esperava que Sirius não notasse o tom hesitante em sua voz depois disso. – Bem, eu não esperava que ela estivesse na Ordem, sendo _quem é..._

As sombras tomaram conta dos olhos de Sirius com mais intensidade, como sempre acontecia quando o assunto era Samantha Stevens.

- Pois saiba que você não é o único que não compreende as atitudes de Dumbledore. – ele desabafou; aquele parecia ser um assunto que já lhe trouxera bastante dor de cabeça também. – Eu cansei de dizer para ele que ela não é confiável! No entanto... ele me ignora! – o tom dele era de revolta. Harry preferiu permanecer em silêncio. – Ele diz que ela é muito útil... eu não vejo como ela pode ser tão útil assim a ponto de valer a pena se arriscar... Ela é bem propícia à traição.

Harry se lembrou que no passado, Samantha tinha traído Sirius de uma maneira imperdoável. Ele também ficaria indignado no lugar do padrinho.

- Me desculpe pela carta... – Harry murmurou envergonhado. – Eu fui estúpido com você.

O olhar que Sirius lhe dirigiu era condescendente. Ele conseguiu sorrir para o afilhado.

- Tudo bem, Harry... É compreensível. – ele respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior. – O que _ela_ falou para você?

Harry observou o padrinho com cuidado; qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer a mais sobre aquela conversa entre ele e Samantha na sala de Dumbledore poderia ser perigoso. Ele explicou, sem encarar Sirius nos olhos, que eles apenas tinham conversado sobre o porquê dela estar ali, mas Dumbledore tinha chegado logo em seguida.

- Hm... agora que já está tudo explicado... – Sirius sorriu levemente, seus olhos um pouco mais alegres ao observar Harry. – Como vão as coisas por aqui? – ele observou a sala comunal nostalgicamente. – Pela sua cara, parece que você já está quase ficando doidinho com esse ano!

Harry riu junto com ele, resumindo depois os acontecimentos da semana, contando sobre a escola, os deveres e os treinos de quadribol. Sirius riu ao ouvir o desabafo de Harry sobre as brigas contínuas de Rony e Hermione, dizendo que os dois "nunca mudariam" e que Lílian e Tiago também eram parecidos na sua época de escola. A menção dos seus pais fez Harry se lembrar do cemitério, mas ele acabou se decidindo por não comentar nada com Sirius; queria guardar para si mesmo aquele momento e não precisava perguntar por que ele nunca tinha mencionado que os pais de Harry estavam enterrados naquele lugar – sabia que Sirius tinha feito isso para não fazê-lo sofrer.

- E garotas? – Sirius perguntou com um largo sorriso, seu tom mais leve do que em toda a conversa. – Ora, Harry, não me diga que com dezessete anos você está em abstinência!

Harry riu; às vezes Sirius era uma figura.

- Não há ninguém. – ele admitiu. – Eu não quero que haja.

O padrinho lhe dirigiu um olhar oblíquo.

- Isso me preocupa...

Harry quase deu um tapa na cabeça que flutuava nas chamas.

- Eu estou bem sozinho por enquanto.

- Sei, sei... – Sirius zombou. – Vamos ver até quando você vai continuar com esse discurso...

- Pf... Estou falando sério, Sirius.

- Eu também. – ele desdenhou, soltando um enorme bocejo. – O.k., acho que está na hora de você ir dormir, Harry.

- Como se fosse eu que estivesse bocejando, não é? – ele riu; Sirius lhe mostrou a língua, abrindo outro bocejo. – Tudo bem, Sirius, despreze a minha companhia...

- Eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã... – o padrinho explicou, definitivamente parecendo exausto. – Posso ficar tranqüilo, Harry? Você vai estar bem?

- Eu estou bem.

- Humhum... – o bruxo concordou descrente. – Me avise se precisar de algo, eu venho pela lareira desse jeito sempre que puder.

Harry assentiu. Antes que Sirius fosse embora, ele deixou um aviso:

- E sobre _ela_: se essa desgraçada aparecer de novo por aí, você promete que vai ficar a uma distância bem grande dela?

Harry suspirou.

- Não foi minha culpa encontrá-la.

- Promete?

- Ah... prometo.

Sirius sorriu aliviado, dirigindo uma piscadela para Harry e sumindo nas chamas com um _crack._ Harry suspirou novamente, desanimado; estava tão cansado, que nem sabia o que pensar daquilo. Era como se o seu dia tivesse sido uma completa sucessão de acontecimentos errados e coisas ruins.

Ele se levantou, forçando-se a subir as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, praticamente se arrastando. Quando chegou no dormitório do sétimo ano, ouviu as respirações lentas e ritmadas dos seus companheiros de quarto. Silenciosamente, ele atravessou o quarto e trocou a roupa por um folgado pijama. Assim que seu corpo moído pelo cansaço fez contato com o confortável colchão, ele ouviu as cortinas do dossel da cama de Rony se abrindo.

- Pensei que você fosse dormir lá embaixo. – o amigo sussurrou, mas seu tom não indicava que estava se importando muito com o fato.

Harry virou lentamente seu rosto para ele; Rony não parecia muito bem, na realidade, estava péssimo. Ele teve a impressão de que o rompimento com Hermione não lhe faria bem.

- Você estava me esperando?

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Eu estou cansado, Rony. – Harry declarou honestamente, sem se importar em ser rude; seu corpo implorava por uma boa noite de sono. – Podemos falar amanhã?

- Tem que ser agora. – o amigo se sentou na cama e, pelo seu tom, Harry sabia que ele estava afito. – Você acha que foi sério aquilo com a Mione?

- Você é que tem que saber, não é? Afinal, _voc_ é que estava discutindo com ela...

- Mas você presenciou o final, quando ela disse que... – ele engasgou, não conseguindo continuar. Harry fitou o teto.

- Se eu acho que ela vai voltar? Bem, Rony, eu _espero _que isso aconteça. – ele mesmo sentiu um leve tom de censura na própria voz; respirou fundo e continuou mais ameno. – Fique tranqüilo, ela gosta de você...

- Você acha que eu exagerei? – o amigo perguntou, sua voz revelando que, por mais que não admitisse, estava arrependido.

- Sinceramente?

- Claro, oras!

- Acho.

Houve um silêncio atordoado por alguns instantes.

- Você faria o mesmo no meu lugar.

- Talvez, mas eu e você sabemos que a Mione não merece isso. _Ela é confiável_.

- Eu sei disso. – Rony murmurou envergonhado. – Mas é que eu...

- Você está com ciúmes, é isso que está acontecendo.

- É que eu fico meio... sei lá, inseguro... Hermione é tão inteligente, tão... ela é uma garota especial e eu sou só... um _nada._

- Ah, pára com isso, Rony! – Harry exclamou irritado. – Se ela tá com você, é porque você significa algo para ela! Você não é um nada!

Ele ouviu Rony se jogar sobre os travesseiros.

- Ela não está mais comigo agora. Eu estou sozinho...

- Bem-vindo ao clube.

Harry sentiu que o amigo lhe fitou atentamente. Ele apenas se virou na cama, cobrindo-se melhor e observando a noite pela janela até escutar a respiração de Rony também se ritmar e, depois de algum tempo, finalmente adormecer num sono restaurador.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: O.k., o.k., me matem, mas eu demorei para postar esse cap aki no ff soh de preguiça msm... :P Mas eu acho q vcs já devem tê-lo lido no meu site, né? hehehe :D Bem, mas aqui está ele, betadinho, como prometido :) E sobre o próximo... sem previsão... estou em provas e logo começam os exames de vestibular também. Desculpa msm... :(

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hehehe, eu não falei? Nem tava tão preocupada em postar aqui pq sabia que vcs tinham lido, já que eu tinha avisado antes, hehehe... mas eu preciso parar msm com essa preguiça, aiai... Ahhh, você odeia a Sam??? Hehehe O.k., eu concordo; a Sam é o tipo de personagem que ou vc ama ou vc odeia. Eu tenho uma miga que eh doida p/ xingar a Sam de uns belos nomes, é super engraçado, hehehe :D Brigada pela parte q me toca e bjks!!!

morgana: Não, não, não pire! Senão eu piro junto! Qse tive um treco aki qnd vi vc gritando na review, hehehe :P Ainh, espero que se resolva o enrosco da sua fic ;) E sobre essa fic q vc falou, eu já a vi por aí, mas ainda não li... mas... eu não gosto de H/D não, nem como amigos... Tipo, eu tenho problemas com o Draco... meu santo não bate com o dele... hehehe :p

Lo26: Lolozita!!! Kd vc???? Ahhhh, tô surtando de saudades aki, mulher!!! MTAS SAUDADES!! A gente agora deu q só se conversa por review, cumadi! Hehehe :p Eu tô bem aki, toda atrapalhada, mas blz, e vc??? :) Hahahaha, mtus vícios, hein, miga? Tá até na fic? Hehehe :D Pois eu tô com crise de abstinência aki sem tua cachaça, viu?? Que bom q tu gostou do cap, mininah! E... hohohohoh, acho q o Harry naum tah mtu a fim q descubram sobre o avô super star dele, uhauahuhaua :p Ainhhh, vc foi viajar??? Preciso te encontrar p/ vc me contar tudoooo!! Hehhe Te doro de montao, miga, saudades mil e um e bjks no coração :)

Talitablack: Miguxa, q lindo vc aki :D Hmmm.. ficou abismada, foi? Traidora na Ordem? Bem, lembre-se q essa fic eh narrada no ponto de vista do Harry e os títulos tbm são culpa dele, viu? Hehehe :p Isso quer dizer q.. bem, vc entendeu, hehehe :) Hmm... agora, sobre o DD estar sendo enganado... mais p/ a frente vc obtêm a resposta, hahahaha (risada maléfica). Harry a favor das trevas??? Não, não, ele não a favor do vovô dele, mas posso garantir que orgulhoso e cabeça dura ele eh sim! Agora, o Harry vai pensar melhor... ele não vai fikar com falta de atitude por mtu tempo.. ;) Hmm, q bom q vc gostou do cemitério!! :D E vc quer H/K ou H/G??? heheheh Decida-se! Uhahuahuaa :D Tô brincando.. vc vai ver q mta água ainda vai rolar... hehehe Bjks, te doro!!!


	12. Luvas e lágrimas

Capítulo Doze - Luvas e lágrimas

Hermione estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede, com um dos seus volumosos livros sobre o colo, totalmente absorvida na leitura, mesmo que parecesse bastante irritada. Ao seu redor, os alunos da Grifinória e da Lufa-lufa esperavam a chegada dos grupos da Sonserina e da Corvinal, que ainda estavam saindo de suas outras aulas. Ao mesmo tempo, Snape andava de um lado para outro no Salão Principal, parecendo estranhamente preocupado com alguma coisa; ocasionalmente, lançava olhares furtivos e irritados aos alunos, como se eles fossem os culpados do que quer que estivesse aborrecendo-o. Quanto a Lupin, ainda não tinha aparecido, e havia um temor entre os alunos de que o professor não fosse mesmo aparecer àquele dia.

Harry e Rony, também sentados no chão, encostados à parede oposta à de Hermione, observavam a garota do outro lado do Salão. Durante todo o dia, ela e Rony não tinham trocado sequer uma palavra, e Hermione tinha preferido sentar longe deles nas refeições e na maioria das aulas. Nos momentos que esteve junto dos garotos, Harry precisou servir de intermediário, pois eles nunca se dirigiam, fingindo que o outro não existia. Era uma situação ainda mais constrangedora do que das outras milhares de vezes que isso tinha acontecido, pois, dessa vez, parecia ser _realmente_ sério.

Rony observou Hermione com um olhar chateado por alguns instantes antes de se dirigir a Harry.

- Até quando você acha que isso vai durar?

- Até vocês deixarem de serem teimosos. - Harry respondeu distraído, observando com desconfiança o nervosismo de Snape, que agora dava um esporro desnecessário num grupo de meninas da Lufa-lufa por estarem rindo. - Ah, esqueci, isso nunca vai acontecer...

- Eu estou falando sério! - Rony retrucou ofendido. - Você acha que foi, sabe... _pra valer?_

Harry se virou para ver o rosto aflito do amigo que, longe de Hermione, falava abertamente sobre ela, revelando a Harry o que fingia não estar acontecendo na frente de Hermione: que ela ainda estava bastante presente em seus pensamentos.

- E eu também estou falando sério, Rony.

Ele cruzou os braços, bufando de raiva e mandando Harry para um lugar onde não havia sol.

- Eu nunca vou entender as garotas. - o amigo disse por fim, apenas por dizer.

- Nisso eu concordo com você. - Harry admitiu, pois, como qualquer membro do sexo masculino no mundo, também achava que o cérebro das mulheres era o maior mistério da humanidade. - Mas...

- Mas o quê? - Rony perguntou rápido.

- Mas tenho que admitir que Hermione teve lá os seus motivos... - ponderou. - Você estava realmente muito chato com aquela história!

- Ora, Harry, de que lado você está?

- De nenhum. - o rapaz respondeu incisivamente.

Rony bufou mais uma vez.

- Mas eu tenho os _meus_ motivos também! - ele continuou, reunindo toda a sua dignidade. - Aquela cara da Corvinal não desgruda dela!

- Eles são monitores-chefes, não? E estão na mesma dupla de Defesa também. - Harry lembrou, com metade da sua atenção presa na conversa com Rony; a outra metade ainda estava intrigada com Snape, que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, resmungando, o que certamente não fazia seu tipo. - É normal que eles estejam próximos por isso...

- Mas não tão próximos!

- Defina "próximos".

- Tão próximos que _riem juntos!_ - Rony alegou emburrado. - E não venha me dizer que não teria a mesma reação se fosse com você.

- Não tem como eu lhe dizer uma coisa dessas, Rony. Eu não vejo a Hermione como você _v_, logo, os outros amigos dela são apenas assunto _dela_ para mim.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram avermelhadas por causa do comentário, mas ele não desistiu.

- E se fosse com alguma garota que você gostasse? E se fosse com a Gina?

A última pergunta despertou em Harry uma fúria implacável que ele não experimentava há algum tempo. Ele esqueceu por definitivo de observar Snape e sua caminhada interminável pelo Salão, e se virou diretamente para Rony, sabendo que sua cara deveria estar muito feia e que seus olhos soltavam faíscas perigosas. O amigo percebeu que tinha falado besteira e se apressou em corrigir a pergunta.

- Quer dizer, isso que está acontecendo comigo está muito próximo de como você se sentia na _época_ de Gina. - ele falou lentamente. - Por causa do Cavendish... Ou você vai me negar que ficava louco da vida por causa disso? Eu não sou cego, Harry, eu notava! Ainda mais porque era com minha irmã...

Rony virou a cara, muito aborrecido agora. Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado por aquele assunto ter vindo à tona; não gostava que aquela ferida fosse remexida. E ainda mais, o que o deixava mais doido era que Rony não estava errado; Harry realmente sentia ciúmes naquela época da Gina... e talvez ainda..._ não, não sinto!_ _Eu não me importo mais com ela, que droga!_ Ele suspirou longamente, preenchendo aquele silêncio.

- O.k., eu admito... eu _sentia_ sim. - disse lentamente, dando uma especial ênfase ao verbo "sentir" no tempo passado. - Mas talvez fosse só besteira minha também! - completou, tentando convencer Rony, mesmo que não estivesse tão convencido assim. - Talvez eu estivesse vendo coisas.

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

- Não era besteira, não. Até eu já percebi que o Cavendish é caidinho pela minha irmã. _Idiota._ - comentou só para constar.

Harry, no entanto, se sentiu um pouco melhor em saber que não era o único que achava aquele garoto um idiota de marca maior. Mas ele tratou logo de se desviar daquele assunto desagradável, retomando o ponto inicial:

- Afinal de contas, você vai falar com a Hermione?

- É claro que não! - Rony retrucou tão rápido e com tamanha veemência, que Harry se assustou por um instante. - Eu não vou me rebaixar, ela que venha falar comigo!

Foi a vez de Harry bufar de irritação.

- Então fique aí, esperando sentado, porque não acho que ela vá fazer isso... - Harry retrucou, observando a amiga virar mais uma página do seu livro com tamanha violência, que por pouco não rasgou o papel.

- É o que eu vou fazer mesmo, porque não vou me humilhar de jeito nenhum! - Rony respondeu irritado, mas sua determinação desapareceu logo depois. - Você acha mesmo que ela não vai ceder?

Harry lançou a Rony um olhar oblíquo.

- Não é do feitio dela, você sabe. Mas a verdade é que... - Rony o incentivou com o olhar. - ...é que eu não vou mais me meter nesses assuntos! Vocês que se resolvam sozinhos, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e não vou me desgastar com a teimosia de vocês! - Harry completou furioso.

Rony mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma careta.

- Eu não disse pra você fazer isso!

- É bom mesmo! - Harry salientou, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de retomar a palavra. - E isso significa que se vocês dois resolverem se matar na minha frente, eu não vou impedir!

Rony ia dizer algo depois disso, mas as palavras se perderam e ele optou pelo silêncio, mesmo que resmungasse palavras incompreensíveis consigo mesmo ainda por algum tempo. Harry preferiu desviar sua atenção, mas seus olhos bateram em Snape novamente; ele agora observava um ponto qualquer na parede do Salão como se estivesse vendo muitas coisas; ficou claro para o rapaz que ele estava preocupado com algo, e o _qu_ era esse algo era o que Harry daria tudo para saber. No entanto, não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, porque Snape, como se tivesse uma antena em seus cabelos oleosos, percebeu rapidamente que Harry o observava e lançou-lhe um olhar que deu ao rapaz a nítida impressão de que não havia mais nada no momento que Snape desejasse a não ser fervê-lo num caldeirão quente.

Harry desviou o rosto para não arranjar encrenca, ao menos daquela vez; além disso, poderia pensar no que Snape estava tramando sem a necessidade de encarar seu nariz adunco, mas não escapou da visão não menos desagradável dos alunos da Sonserina entrando por porta.

Draco Malfoy e seu grupo vinham na frente, todos rindo e falando alto. Passaram mais alguns alunos até que Harry visse Katherine Willians no fim da turma. Ela andava devagar, mancando um pouco quando apoiava o pé direito no chão; Harry, então, se lembrou do dia anterior e de tudo que tinha acontecido; ainda não tinha pensado direito em tudo aquilo, depois de toda a história de Rony e Hermione. Katherine parecia ter dificuldades em caminhar daquele jeito, carregando sua mochila e todos os livros, e Harry pensou consigo mesmo, revoltado, em como seria possível que nenhum dos colegas sonserinos estúpidos dela tivesse percebido isso e se disposto a ajudá-la. Dois segundos depois, aborrecido, Harry se perguntou por que diabos estava se importando com isso. Mas ele não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois percebeu que a própria Willians, a passos lentos, estava tomando a direção na qual ele se encontrava. _Qual era a dela?_ Logo depois, ele se lembrou que eles eram duplas na aula de Defesa e que, provavelmente, era esse o motivo de ela estar se aproximando. _Era óbvio que ela não estava fazendo isso porque queria._

Harry desviou o olhar de Willians antes que ela notasse que ele a observava. Notou que a turma da Corvinal tinha acabado de chegar e estava perdendo pontos também, pois Snape alegava que eles tinham atrasado a aula (parecia ao professor que o horário que os sonserinos chegavam era o certo, e qualquer minuto depois disso era tarde demais). Por estar distraído, o susto de Harry foi maior quando Willians soltou de uma vez todo o seu material no chão, ao lado do rapaz, com estrondo. Rony soltou um palavrão por ter sido desperto dos seus pensamentos depois de tanto tempo e de maneira tão brusca.

- Tá doida, garota? - ele perguntou em seguida.

Ela lançou um olhar fuzilante para ele por detrás da cortina de mechas negras que caía na frente do seu rosto. Rony resmungou, rabugento:

- Vou ficar distante de pessoas do sexo feminino hoje.

- É melhor mesmo, ou periga você não sobreviver até a noite. - Harry zombou, segurando o riso. Katherine esboçou um meio sorriso depois da frase de Harry, mas disfarçou rapidamente.

Rony, no entanto, não estava mais prestando atenção; ele já tinha se levantado e soltava fogo pelas ventas, seus olhos esbugalhados de raiva.

- Tá vendo isso, Harry? Eu não disse? O que aquele _merdinha_ tá fazendo lá com ela?

E, sem ouvir mais nada, Rony começou a caminhar desaforado em direção ao outro lado da sala, onde Brendon Summerfield conversava animadamente com uma Hermione um tanto quanto retraída. Katherine, que também tinha se virado para ver do quê se tratava, voltou-se para Harry:

- O que aconteceu com o Weasley?

- Ah, ele só está enciumado por causa da Mione... - Harry respondeu casualmente, achando graça na atitude do amigo, que agora vigiava Hermione de perto, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Então, subitamente, Harry percebeu o que estava dizendo para Willians e remendou: - Não que isso lhe diga respeito.

- E não diz mesmo. - ela retrucou calmamente, mancando mais um pouco e recostando-se à parede com um suspiro mais forte.

Harry não sabia por quê, mas a situação o constrangia agora que eles estavam a sós. Talvez fosse por causa da noite anterior.

- Como está o seu pé? - ele perguntou tentando soar normal.

- Melhor. - ela respondeu, observando o próprio pé, que ainda estava um pouco inchado. - A Madame Pomfrey deu um jeito nele, não foi muito difícil para ela juntar os ossos... Mas ela falou que vai demorar uma semana para desinchar e parar de doer quando eu ando.

Harry se levantou, permanecendo encostado à parede enquanto fazia o movimento. Ele olhou para Katherine, que estava um pouco mais abaixo dele agora que estava de pé.

- Vou tentar não te irritar, então. - ele disse em tom de zombaria. - Porque esse seu pé grande pode ser uma arma, _pentelhinha_.

Ela pareceu intrigada de início, mas depois riu pelo nariz, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Após saírem de sua boca, as palavras também soaram estranhas para Harry; ele não tinha pensado antes de falar e aquilo saíra sem querer. Mas serviu para descontrair o ambiente, de qualquer jeito.

- Pentelhinha? - Willians repetiu com um sorriso cômico. - Isso é ridículo.

- Mas é o que você é, não? - Harry retrucou com dignidade, preferindo não olhá-la enquanto falava. - Uma pentelha em minha vida.

Ela não retrucou dessa vez. Harry se sentiu quase como se tivesse voltado ao dia anterior, quando eles estavam unidos para se ajudarem naquele cemitério. Era uma sensação muito esquisita, mesmo que não fosse de todo ruim; ele estava se sentindo... à vontade... O silêncio não o incomodou naquele momento.

Porém, logo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz seca de Snape, que chamava a atenção dos alunos para a aula. Harry e Willians se dirigiram para o centro do Salão, aproximando-se dos outros alunos de forma lenta, já que a garota mancava. Com extremo aborrecimento, Snape começou a falar:

- Acho que a maioria de vocês não vai ficar muito satisfeita em saber que a aula será ministrada apenas por mim hoje. - o professor informou mau humorado. Vários alunos se entreolharam com caretas desgostosas e, em contrapartida, alguns sonserinos riram de prazer. - O Prof. Lupin está adoentado e não pôde vir hoje. - Snape continuou, um meio sorriso tremendo em sua boca. Harry viu Draco Malfoy fazer um comentário maldoso, com certeza sobre a condição de lobisomem de Remo, ao que Rony respondeu com uma grosseria qualquer. - Portanto, como não sou tão _frouxo_ quanto Lupin, eu quero o máximo da atenção de vocês e nem um pio enquanto dou as instruções da tarefa de hoje.

Harry suspirou; seria uma longa, longa aula... Ele trocou um olhar com Willians, que não parecia tão abalada com a notícia quanto ele; no entanto, ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso involuntário que fez Harry também sorrir sem saber por quê.

* * *

A espada com que Harry treinava voou pela terceira vez e foi parar a alguns metros dele, fincando sua ponta no tapete, tinindo até parar de se mexer. Ao mesmo tempo, a ponta afiada da lâmina brilhante de outra espada mirou exatamente o seu pescoço; Harry prendeu a respiração até que Dumbledore a recolhesse.

- Você está desatento, Harry. - ele repreendeu novamente, fazendo o rapaz se sentir um pouco envergonhado. - Um oponente levaria vantagem nisso com facilidade... - o diretor explicava com paciência. - Eu já lhe disse que a maior arma que alguém pode ter é seu autocontrole sobre as próprias emoções.

- Eu sei, professor. Isso não vai se repetir.

- Receio que vá, Harry. - Dumbledore disse calmamente, recolhendo a espada; ele caminhou até aquela que Harry utilizava, retirou-a do chão e guardou-a junto com a outra. - Você não está concentrado hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Se tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Não tinha sido apenas uma, ou duas. A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno, com Snape pegando ainda mais no seu pé do que nas aulas de Poções; Rony e Hermione sem se falar não tinha ajudado nem um pouco durante o jantar, isso sem contar a montanha de deveres e cobranças diárias, o que já estava se transformando em rotina. Alguém poderia se concentrar desse jeito?

- Não, não aconteceu nada, professor.

O olhar que o diretor lhe lançou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua dizia com todas as letras que ele não tinha acreditado em nenhuma palavra da última frase.

- O menino está absorto por ser deveras irresponsável, isso é o que é! - o quadro de Salazar Slytherin provocou, ao que Godric Gryffindor respondeu grosseiramente, fazendo Dumbledore intervir e mandarem se calar.

Harry já estava se acostumando com aquelas intervenções dos quadros, mas preferia quando eles estavam dormindo ou fora de suas molduras. Tê-los ali era como se quatro pessoas estivessem assistindo ao seu treino... e aos seus erros. Não era uma sensação agradável. No entanto, Dumbledore sempre intervia quando eles exageravam.

- Vamos terminar por hoje, Harry. - o diretor mandou, acompanhando Harry para a sala ao lado, enquanto Gryffindor e Slytherin continuavam a discutir em suas molduras.

Após atravessar a porta, Harry recolheu sua mochila e colocou-a em suas costas; antes de sair, dirigiu-se até o poleiro de Fawkes para acariciá-la. Sabia que Dumbledore o observava atentamente.

- Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada, Harry? - o diretor insistiu. - Ou que _está acontecendo?_

Harry suspirou desanimado. Acontecer, estavam acontecendo várias coisas, muitas das quais ele não achava que pudesse contar a Dumbledore e outras que não tinham importância mesmo. No entanto, havia uma questão que o atormentava todas as vezes que vinha ter aulas com o diretor; e Harry estava dividido entre contar e não contar, mesmo que soubesse que era sua obrigação falar. Ele escolheu um meio termo, no qual não precisasse contar tudo, apenas sondar a questão.

- Professor, por que exatamente o senhor confia em Samantha Stevens?

Houve um instante de silêncio. Harry continuou acariciando Fawkes, e apenas o pio canoro dela preencheu o ambiente.

- Seria o mesmo que me perguntar por que eu confio em Severo Snape, Harry. É algo que só diz respeito a mim.

O rapaz não respondeu. Não achava mesmo que Dumbledore fosse responder à pergunta, mas a resposta o constrangeu. Porém, mesmo assim, ele precisava continuar, _tentar_ entrar no assunto, ou sua consciência não o deixaria em paz.

- O senhor confia nela mesmo sabendo que ela trabalha para Voldemort?

A pergunta soou incisiva até mesmo para Harry em seus ouvidos. Dumbledore, no entanto, continuou a falar com o mesmo tom brando.

- Então você sabe disso, Harry?

Ele se virou para observar o diretor, o choque estampado em sua face. Dumbledore, por sua vez, mantinha o mesmo olhar paciente da aula, como se estivesse explicando uma matéria difícil para Harry.

- E o senhor não se importa com isso? Como pode? _Ela não é confiável!_

- Essa é a sua opinião, Harry. Ela é muito útil. E eu confio nela. - Dumbledore encerrou. - Acho que já está na hora de você ir para a sua Casa, Harry.

O rapaz percebeu que não havia mais conversa, mas isso não o impediu de lançar um olhar desolado a Dumbledore; poderia dizer naquele momento que Samantha era filha de Voldemort? Mas, e depois? E se Dumbledore não se importasse? E se ele até já soubesse? Não, não deveria saber... Pela aquela conversa que Harry teve com ele, o diretor não parecia ter conhecimento disso... muito menos do que tinha acontecido entre Samantha e Harry no fim do ano anterior. Se Harry contasse isso, com toda a certeza ele iria acreditar que Samantha não era mesmo flor que se cheirasse. No entanto, quando Harry abriu a boca, decidido a contar, Dumbledore disparou:

- Você pode me dar licença, Harry? Eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos particulares para resolver.

Harry fechou a boca, desanimado, e saiu, fechando a porta ao passar. Não adiantaria tentar falar; Dumbledore tinha dito com todas as letras que a conversa tinha terminado. _Ou então você está adiando essa conversa novamente._ Ao deixar o gárgula de pedra para trás, Harry ajeitou melhor a mochila nas costas e, com um aceno de cabeça, tentou espantar o assunto de seus pensamentos.

Os corredores sempre estavam vazios e silenciosos quando Harry voltava das aulas com Dumbledore, que geralmente terminavam bem mais tarde do que o horário permitido aos alunos perambularem pelo castelo. O diretor contara a Harry que já tinha avisado a alguns professores para que não o castigassem se o encontrassem em horários como aquele fora dos limites; essa permissão dava a Harry uma certa liberdade que ele, por enquanto, ainda não tinha se aproveitado; andava sempre cansado demais para aprontar qualquer coisa. Mas ele sabia que aquilo poderia ser conveniente algum dia.

Ao passar pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, Harry esperava que ninguém mais ocupasse a sala comunal. Geralmente, ele saía de lá quando a sala estava cheia (utilizando a Capa de Invisibilidade herdada do pai), e só voltava quando ela já estava vazia. A contragosto, Harry inventava desculpas cada vez mais mirabolantes para Rony e Hermione quando não conseguia esconder deles que ia sair; Dumbledore insistia para que ele mantivesse em segredo as aulas se fosse possível. No entanto, Harry sabia que seus amigos não estavam mais engolindo suas desculpas esfarrapadas e, logo, ele teria que ir contra a vontade do diretor e contar o que estava fazendo.

Contudo, contrariando suas expectativas, a sala comunal não estava vazia; Harry se deparou com Hermione ao entrar. Ela tinha um livro de capa grossa sobre o colo, mas não o lia; seus olhos perdiam-se nas chamas da lareira, que já estavam fracas. Harry se sentiu mal pela amiga; sabia que ela não estava bem. Hermione levantou os olhos ao vê-lo passar pelo retrato.

- Pensei que estivesse no seu quarto. - ela disse lentamente, mas Harry percebeu com alívio que não era uma acusação. - Não precisa me dizer aonde foi. - ela completou.

- Obrigado. - ele murmurou sinceramente agradecido por ela não lhe fazer mais perguntas.

Ele atravessou a distância entre os dois e se sentou perto dela, numa das poltronas favoritas deles. Havia ainda uma terceira poltrona vazia; estava faltando Rony para completar o trio. Hermione notou o mesmo que Harry.

- Como ele está?

A voz dela demonstrava claramente o quanto ela estava magoada.

- Chateado. - Harry respondeu vagamente. - Você sabe como ele fica... quer dizer... - ele remendou quando ela fez uma cara de "se-eu-perguntei-é-porque-quero-que-me-diga". - A verdade é que ele está apavorado pensando que vocês nunca mais vão reatar. - Harry revelou.

Hermione se ajeitou na poltrona, tomando uma posição mais ereta e altiva.

- Quem sabe ele possa estar certo.

Um alarme se acendeu dentro de Harry; _ela não poderia estar falando sério._

- Mione...

- Dessa vez ele foi longe demais, Harry. - ela respondeu firmemente. - Ele não confia em mim. Não dá para continuar desse jeito!

- Mas vocês se gostam, é o que importa! - Harry insistiu. - Vocês...

- Não é só o que importa, Harry! - Hermione retrucou. - Não quando ele ainda é criança demais para entender que certas coisas não podem ser como ele quer!

Harry se calou por alguns instantes. Aquilo não estava indo bem. Mas ele continuava sentindo (mesmo que tivesse dito o contrário a Rony pela manhã) que era seu dever impedir que seus dois melhores amigos se separassem daquela maneira.

Hermione voltou a encarar as chamas, que tinham se transformado em cinzas.

- Hermione... - Harry recomeçou, hesitante. - Aquele monitor da Corvinal...

- Brendon? - a garota perguntou com um olhar de desconfiança para Harry.

- Isso. - ele confirmou e umedeceu os lábios antes de prosseguir. - Ele... só quer ser seu amigo mesmo?

Hermione se levantou num ímpeto de fúria. Harry se assustou um pouco com o movimento dela e percebeu que tinha ido longe demais.

- Eu deveria saber que você estaria do lado do Rony! - ela acusou. Harry se levantou também, observando a amiga que era um pouco mais baixa que ele.

- É claro que não, Hermione! Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, eu só...

- Volte para o seu quarto, Harry, e diga ao _seu_ amigo que eu não me importo mais! Que _acabou!_

- Mione, você não enten... - ele tentou se explicar, mas ela já tinha subido as escadas dos dormitórios femininos. - ...deu... - ele completou desanimado, chutando uma caixa vazia de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores que alguém tinha largado no chão e murmurando um palavrão de raiva.

Ele percebeu que chutar coisas não melhoraria sua frustração, então subiu rapidamente as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos, xingando-se de todos os nomes possíveis pela sua extrema burrice. Quando ele iria parar de achar que podia consertar todas as coisas? A briga de Rony e Hermione era assunto deles, e _apenas_ deles, e ele já deveria ter percebido que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito. _Burro, idiota, estúpido..._

POW.

- Ai!

- Porr... Rony!

O amigo estava a apenas alguns degraus da sala comunal; seu rosto sardento, parcialmente nas sombras, encarava Harry assustado e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

- Você ouviu tudo? - Harry murmurou sigilosamente, referindo-se à sua conversa com Hermione.

Rony suspirou, chateado.

- Não tudo... peguei a conversa quando _ela_ disse que nós... eu e ela...

- Talvez ela só tenha falado aquilo porque está brava com você. - Harry sugeriu incerto, tentando consolar o amigo. - Logo vai passar...

- Eu não sei, não...

- Se é assim, por que você não vai falar com...?

- Não! Já disse que não, Harry, pombas!

Harry bufou. A única luz que os iluminava era da pálida claridade da lua cheia no céu. Harry se lembrou com pesar de Remo.

- Mas que você tinha vindo falar com ela agora de noite, você tinha. - Harry sentenciou, fazendo as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas enquanto ele o seguia, tentando convecê-lo inutilmente de que apenas estava "sem sono". Quando eles chegaram à porta do dormitório do sétimo ano, Harry encarou Rony seriamente. - Eu estou falando sério, Rony. Se você não agir rápido para reconquistar a Hermione, outra pessoa pode passar na frente. E aí será tarde demais...

* * *

Havia algo que se remexia no estômago de Harry que o incomodava. E não eram os ovos mexidos que ele tinha acabado de comer no café da manhã.

Já fazia cinco dias que Rony e Hermione tinham brigado e, mais uma vez, Hermione estava sentada a pelo menos uns dez lugares distante de Harry e Rony. Ela parecia mais imersa em seus livros, N.I.E.M.s e tarefas da monitoria-chefe do que nunca, o que fazia Harry ter certeza de que aquela separação não estava tendo nenhum resultado positivo nem do lado de Rony, muito menos do lado da amiga.

No entanto, não era esse o motivo que fazia o estômago de Harry se revirar naquela manhã. O motivo era uma ruiva risonha que ria com o intragável Jonnathan Cavendish que, por um milagre da natureza, estava sorridente àquele dia. Harry sabia que aquilo não lhe dizia respeito, que não deveria estar se importando e que, _raios_, era totalmente vergonhoso para si mesmo que aquilo o incomodasse. Entretanto, ele não tinha controle sobre seu estômago, que não parava de se revirar, muito menos dos seus olhos, que insistiam em continuar estreitando-se e observando aqueles dois.

Harry sabia o que significava aquilo. É claro que não era nada bobo como ciúmes, ele não tinha ciúmes de Gina agora (_tinha?_). Era porque ele, como todo homem, odiava mais do que tudo na vida ser _trocado_ por outro. Mesmo que já estivesse separado de Gina por quase um ano...

É, é claro que era isso.

- Harry, em que planeta você está?

- Hã? O quê?

Rony revirou os olhos.

- Você não estava me ouvindo?

- Claro que estava... você estava falando... do que você estava falando?

- Pra onde é que você estava olhando, hein? - ele perguntou, procurando a direção do olhar de Harry anteriormente.

- Lugar nenhum. - Harry respondeu seco, tentando desviar a atenção dele. A última coisa que queria no momento era que Rony percebesse que ele observava Gina e começasse a soltar suas frases de efeito. - O que você dizia mesmo?

- Eu perguntei se vamos ter mesmo treino de quadribol amanhã! - Rony retrucou emburrado. - E aí?

- Vamos, o jogo contra a Corvinal é semana que vem, temos que treinar!

- E o que é que o estava distraindo tanto, hein? - Rony insistiu, curioso.

- Nada! - Harry respondeu entredentes.

Rony bufou e revirou os olhos para o outro lado da mesa; Harry não precisava ser vidente para saber que ele tinha olhado para Hermione. No entanto, os olhos de Rony se esbugalharam ao observá-la.

- O que está acontecendo com ela?

Harry se virou displicentemente para o local onde estava sentada a amiga e viu que ela tinha acabado de cuspir todo o suco de abóbora no _Profeta Diário_ que estava lendo e, por pouco, não tinha acertado Neville Longbottom, sentado à sua frente. E Hermione só fazia aquele tipo de coisa se fosse por um motivo muito sério.

- Eu vou lá. - Harry decidiu, levantando-se. Rony o puxou de novo pela manga.

- Não! Esqueceu que ela não tá mais falando nem comigo, nem com você?

- É, porque ela acha que eu tô mancomunado com você. - Harry disparou. - Mas a briga de vocês não me importa agora, o que fez ela cuspir no Neville pode ser importante!

- Como o quê? Greve dos duendes no Gringotes? - Rony sugeriu, tentando de todas as formas não se aproximar de Hermione.

- Não, seu besta! Pode ser algo sobre Voldemort!

Rony estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do bruxo, mas não o impediu de se levantar dessa vez. Harry percorreu os quase dez lugares que o separava de Hermione e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, que ainda encarava o _Profeta_ sujo de suco com os olhos do tamanho de laranjas.

- Ah, olá, Harry. - Neville cumprimentou.

- Oi, Neville. Mione...

A garota, que estava tão absorta com o jornal, espantou-se ao perceber a presença de Harry ao seu lado, mas não o mandou correr dali como certamente Rony previra. Pelo contrário, ela brandiu o jornal na frente do rosto dele, conservando uma expressão de choque no rosto.

- Você já leu isso?

- Não, eu costumo saber as notícias por você, mas como você não está mais...

- Que seja! - ela retrucou nervosa, praticamente enfiando o jornal debaixo do nariz dele. - _Leia isso!_

Harry apanhou o jornal um pouco assustado pelo estado da amiga e leu o título da notícia que ela indicava, com uma enorme mancha abóbora, sendo observado por ela e Neville.

Incêndio na periferia de Londres assusta trouxas

- Um incêndio de trouxas? - a voz de Rony soou atrás de Harry; ele lia a notícia por cima do ombro do amigo. - O que isso tem a ver?

Hermione lançou um olhar fuzilante para ele, mas mesmo assim não lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Leia aqui, Harry. - ela indicou um parágrafo mais abaixo.

Os peritos trouxas anunciaram que o incêndio foi causado por uma explosão de gás, mas não havia provas conclusivas que o comprovassem; os moradores locais discordam. Muitos afirmam terem visto homens estranhos, vestidos com longas capas negras e encapuzados rondarem a casa pouco antes da explosão.

"Pode sim ter sido um incêndio criminoso", afirmou o Ministro da Magia, Arthur Weasley, exclusivamente ao Profeta Diário. "Estamos passando por uma época difícil e acontecimentos como esses, principalmente com os trouxas e seus descendentes no mundo bruxo, infelizmente, são esperados. A descrição que os trouxas fizeram dos homens encapuzados leva-nos a crer que seja mais uma obra dos Comensais da Morte."

Não foi descartada a hipótese de que a única mulher que tenha morrido no incêndio fosse bruxa ou tivesse alguma ligação com o mundo mágico, já que, se fosse uma ataque a trouxas, seria improvável que os vizinhos fossem perdoados. O departamento especial do Ministério ainda está investigando o caso. É recomendada extrema cautela à população.

Neville soltou um som engasgado quando Harry levantou os olhos.

- Credo... - ele disse horrorizado. - Morrer queimado deve ser uma das piores mortes que existem...

- Mas, como meu pai disse, numa época como essa, esses ataques são esperados. - Rony falou, sustentando no rosto uma careta após ler a notícia. - Só me surpreende que tenham matado apenas uma pessoa.

- Será que vocês não percebem? - Hermione exclamou. - Isso foi planejado! Eles tinham a intenção de matar _apenas_ essa pessoa. Com certeza isso foi obra de Comensais da Morte!

- A mando de Voldemort... - Harry murmurou.

Neville se arrepiou todo.

- Estava escrito na reportagem que todas as portas e janelas estavam vedadas... e todos os cômodos da casa estavam totalmente carbonizados. - ele engoliu em seco. - O corpo foi reduzido a cinzas... totalmente irreconhecível.

- Provavelmente a pessoa morreu asfixiada antes de carbonizada. - Hermione disse. - O que não melhora em nada o quadro.

- Um _Avada Kedrava_ seria mais caridoso... - Rony murmurou lentamente.

Harry sentiu um nó involuntário na garganta; subitamente, aquela imagem que vira em seus devaneios na Terra das Sombras, de sua mãe sendo morta friamente pelo feitiço de Voldemort, logo após seu pai ter morrido da mesma maneira, voltou aos seus pensamentos. Ele fechou seus olhos por um segundo, sentindo os músculos se contraírem em seu corpo pelo ódio que sentia de Voldemort, e quando os reabriu, sua voz saiu rouca pela boca.

- Não se sabe a identidade da vítima? - perguntou, retomando a conversa ao ponto inicial.

- Os vizinhos não a conheciam muito bem, apesar da mulher morar na casa há vários anos, junto com a neta. - Hermione informou com pesar. - Parece que elas não eram muito _sociáveis_. E não dava para reconhecer pelo corpo.

- Ela tinha uma neta? - Rony perguntou subitamente, parecendo não se lembrar naquele momento que não estava mais falando com Hermione. - Isso quer dizer que a pessoa já era idosa.

- Era sim. - Neville disse sombriamente. - Esse tipo de gente... - ele continuou, referindo-se aos comensais. - ...não se importa com nada, apenas matam e torturam... como se a vida das pessoas fosse um joguete.

Houve um momento de silêncio após as palavras de Neville. Harry se lembrou dos pais dele, que enlouqueceram após uma seção de tortura feita por comensais. Sentiu ainda mais ódio de Voldemort ao pensar nisso, e em quantas vidas como a dele, de Neville e tantos outros o bruxo já tinha arruinado.

- E essa neta dela? - Harry perguntou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instaurado. - Não estava na casa no momento do incêndio?

- Não. - Hermione disse. - Parece que a garota estudava fora da cidade, pois só aparecia por lá nas férias e, por isso, não estava presente. Os trouxas estão tentando localizá-la e também os bruxos, já que o caso tem ligação com o nosso mundo.

Eles voltaram a um silêncio pensativo até que a sineta tocasse, anunciando o início das aulas. Neville, ainda circunspecto, despediu-se deles e seguiu na frente para as aulas. Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram juntos para a primeira aula do dia, Feitiços, que era a oportunidade ideal para que juntassem suas cabeças e conversassem a respeito do caso do incêndio sem que ninguém os vigiasse, já que a aula do Prof. Flitwick era sempre uma bagunça generalizada.

- Se essa mulher que morreu fosse mesmo uma bruxa... - Rony raciocinou em voz alta com os amigos, enquanto os três começavam a descarregar os livros das mochilas numa mesa ao fundo da sala. - ...e a sua neta estudava fora...

- Você quer dizer que ela pode estar aqui, em Hogwarts? - Hermione o interrompeu. - Eu já pensei nisso também, e é bastante provável, já que elas moravam em Londres.

Rony pareceu se surpreender que Hermione achasse alguma idéia sua "bastante provável", mas não expressou seus pensamentos em voz alta, talvez porque temesse que esse comentário pudesse abalar a trégua que tinha se estabelecido entre os três. Harry, que àquelas alturas estava muito mais interessado na conversa do que na briga de Rony e Hermione, virou-se para a amiga:

- Mas, se essa garota está em Hogwarts... quem poderia ser ela? Quer dizer, ninguém sabe ao menos a faixa etária dela?

- Não dizia na reportagem. - Hermione disse, abrindo seu livro de Feitiços na página indicada por Flitwick na lousa. - Talvez por proteção, para que não tentem descobrir quem é a tal garota como nós estamos fazendo.

- "timo! - Rony exclamou. - Isso nos dá umas quinhentas possibilidades, contando todas as garotas do primeiro ao sétimo ano. Excluindo-se as que conhecemos, devem sobrar cerca de trezentas e qualquer coisa... Se fôssemos especular quem seja, levaríamos o mês inteiro!

- E por que não pode ser até mesmo alguém que conhecemos? - Hermione perguntou. Harry, que estava sentado entre os dois, observava a discussão que estava se iniciando como se assistisse a um jogo de pingue-pongue.

- Eu quis dizer as que conhecemos _bem_. - Rony retrucou. - Acho que nós saberíamos se fosse alguma garota da Grifinória, por exemplo.

- Talvez não. - Hermione ponderou. - Eu, _por exemplo_, não sei se a Lilá mora com os pais ou com a avó.

- Lilá? - Harry repetiu, observando a garota sentada a algumas mesas deles, conversando e rindo com Parvati. - Acho que não...

Rony, que também estava de olho nas garotas, fez pouco caso.

- E Parvati tem uma irmã. Não dizia nada na reportagem sobre a tal garota ter uma irmã. - ele disse. - Qual era mesmo o nome da irmã da Parvati?

- Padma. - Hermione lembrou irritada. - Você foi com ela no baile do quarto ano, como pôde se esquecer?

Rony deu de ombros.

- Isso eu sei. - Harry se intrometeu, num tom de provocação para os amigos. - Porque ele estava muito preocupado em te observar dançando com o Krum, Hermione, para notar alguma coisa a mais.

Hermione ruborizou instantaneamente e preferiu não olhar para Rony. Este, por sua vez, lançou um olhar feio para Harry, que conseguiu abrir um sorrisinho cínico para o amigo.

- Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum se continuarmos especulando isso. - Hermione disse após algum tempo, mas Harry reparou que suas bochechas ainda estavam ligeiramente avermelhadas. - A identidade dessa garota provavelmente ficará em sigilo, pois, se assassinaram a avó, ela também pode estar sendo visada. O que eu mais queria saber mesmo é o motivo para esse assassinato... o que essa mulher poderia representar para ser assassinada de uma maneira tão cruel?

Harry apoiou o queixo nas mãos, seus olhos focalizados no miúdo Prof. Flitwick, mas seu pensamento vagando longe.

- A resposta para essa pergunta só poderia ser obtida se perguntássemos para o próprio Voldemort em pessoa. - ele disse pensativo. - Ou se pudéssemos saber o que ele está pensando.

Tanto Rony quanto Hermione se remexeram incomodados nos seus assentos e resolveram não tocar mais no assunto.

* * *

Ao menos aquela história tinha servido para que eles se juntassem novamente, Harry pensou ao caminhar entre os dois amigos, após voltarem do jantar. Hermione tinha assistido todas as aulas do dia junto de Harry e Rony, bem como feito a refeição com eles no almoço e no jantar, mesmo que, em todos esses momentos, Harry tivesse que sentar entre eles. Mas, pelo menos, Rony e Hermione já trocavam palavras e até mesmo frases inteiras, o que era uma evolução, visto que eles trocavam resmungos ou simplesmente nem se dirigiam a palavra ainda pela manhã.

Harry teve a impressão de que só eles três deram importância à notícia do incêndio em toda a escola. Bem, eles e algumas poucas pessoas; Neville, por exemplo, e também um grupo de Lufa-lufas que os três surpreenderam conversando sobre isso na aula de Herbologia. Ernie Macmillan, que comentou o assunto com Harry, Rony e Hermione enquanto enchiam um vaso com terra, estava horrorizado com a notícia, enquanto Ana Abott parecia bastante assustada. Harry ficou imaginando se ela poderia ser a tal garota, mas descartou a possibilidade quando ela disse que seus pais chegaram a cogitar durante as férias se seria mesmo seguro permanecerem na Inglaterra.

Quando os três chegaram ao sexto andar, Harry disse que teria de se separar deles ali.

- Onde você vai? - Rony perguntou alarmado com a possibilidade de ficar sozinho com Hermione.

- Treino de Defesa... - Harry disse desanimado. - Eu marquei com a Willians hoje à noite.

Hermione soltou um comentário negativo qualquer sobre a sonserina.

- Mas... você não tinha avisado... - Rony balbuciou, agora definitivamente apavorado. Hermione também olhou para Harry um tanto alarmada, abraçando-se aos livros que trazia junto ao peito. - Você não disse...

- Ué. - Harry provocou os dois com um sorriso irônico. - E eu precisava ter avisado? Ou será que vocês dois não vão encontrar o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória sem minha ajuda?

Hermione rolou os olhos, impaciente, e seguiu adiante, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos. Rony fitou Harry como se ele tivesse batido a cabeça em algum lugar e perdido sua sanidade.

- Traidor!

- Vai atrás dela logo, seu pateta!

- Harry, seu...

- Eu não vou ficar servindo de babá pra vocês o tempo todo, tenho mais o que fazer!

E, deixando um Rony abobado para trás, Harry seguiu o caminho oposto, na direção daquela sala secreta onde se encontrava com Katherine Willians para os treinos de duelos e estudos. Ele parou em frente à tapeçaria dos centauros e disse a senha - "sabedoria" - com impaciência. Mas as estrelas não se organizaram formando a porta e a maçaneta.

- Sabedoria! - Harry repetiu com maior veemência, mas o centauro grande e ameaçador o encarou com indulgência.

- Você sabe ler as estrelas? - ele perguntou.

Harry bufou e observou as estrelas, mas elas não formavam uma palavra dessa vez. Ele olhou de novo; não era possível que aquela pentelha da Willians tivesse mudado a senha, era muita sacanagem dela. Mas a pentelha tinha mudado. Ele observou as estrelas com maior atenção _- não desistiria facilmente, só para provocar aquela garota_ - e reparou que elas formavam um desenho. Algo parecido com o Cruzeiro do Sul, que ele já tinha visto em suas aulas de Adivinhação.

- Cruzeiro do Sul? - Harry arriscou. Dois centauros da tapeçaria levantaram suas flechas e apontaram para ele; o centauro maior o encarou ameaçadoramente.

- Você tem mais duas chances.

- E se eu errar?

Um terceiro centauro aprontou a flecha.

- Nós temos magia para machucá-lo. - o centauro respondeu. - Portanto é melhor acertar ou desistir de uma vez.

Harry olhou de novo para as flechas apontadas para ele. _Aquela Willians ia lhe pagar caro por isso._ Mas ele não ia desistir. Resolveu arriscar novamente.

- Cruz?

Os centauros se aprontaram para atirar as flechas e fizeram mira.

Harry bufou mais uma vez. _Cruz?_ O que isso lembrava? Cruz... cruz... religião? Improvável. Poderia ser algo no mesmo sentido que a senha anterior, sabedoria? _Hermione tinha que estar aqui..._ Sabedoria era uma palavra subjetiva... Cruz, cruz... cruz era uma palavra concreta... cruz, cruz, o que lhe lembrava a figura da cruz?

- Vai desistir? - o centauro perguntou.

- Sofrimento?... - Harry disse em forma de pergunta, hesitante, desejando ardentemente que não estivesse errado.

O centauro o encarou por alguns instantes tensos até que sorriu misteriosamente. Os outros companheiros dele abaixaram as flechas, ao mesmo tempo em que as estrelas se reorganizaram formando a porta. Harry sorriu pela sua inesperada genialidade e girou a maçaneta brilhante.

A sala continuava fracamente iluminada, como das outras vezes; uma nesga da luz opaca da lua cobria o piso escuro e as estrelas que ficavam no teto estavam menos brilhantes. Harry não enxergou Willians em lugar algum.

- Ei, sua pentelha, você tá aqui? - ele chamou aborrecido.

Ele ouviu uma respiração mais funda.

- Potter? - ela chamou com a voz anasalada, num tom de surpresa. - Como você descobriu a senha?

- Que idéia foi essa de trocar a senha, hein? - ele perguntou irritado, largando a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito e fitando o lugar de onde provinha a voz, percebendo os contornos da garota, encolhida nas sombras de um canto da sala. - E ainda por cima, era uma charada! O que você tem na cabeça, garota?

Willians respirou fundo novamente; seu nariz parecia estar entupido ou coisa parecida. Ela se levantou num ímpeto, cruzou a sala e posicionou suas mãos enluvadas no tórax de Harry, empurrando-o para trás.

- SAIA DAQUI, POTTER! - ela gritou com aquela mesma voz anasalada, só que num tom muito mais alto e descontrolado. - EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA, SAIA!

- O que deu em você? - Harry perguntou sem entender, dando alguns passos vacilantes para trás devido à força que ela fazia para empurrá-lo. - Endoidou de vez, foi?

- SAIA, SAIA, ME DEIXE EM PAZ! - ela repetiu gritando, seus punhos socando nervosamente no peito de Harry, enquanto girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, seus longos cabelos soltando-se da fita frouxa que os prendiam. - VÁ EMBORA!

Harry segurou os punhos dela com força, antes que ela mesma acabasse se machucando. Como resposta, a garota começou a se movimentar com maior intensidade, completamente fora de si, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto das mãos do rapaz, tentando socá-lo, chutá-lo, acertar qualquer lugar dele que conseguisse, sempre gritando com visível desespero, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Harry, mesmo que não quisesse machucá-la, teve que forçar mais o aperto nos pulsos dela para que ela parasse de se movimentar, e acabou levando um dolorido chute na canela.

- SAIA, POTTER, EU JÁ DISSE PRA ME DEIXAR SOZINHA!

- O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu com você? - Harry perguntou inutilmente, pois a sua voz não sobressaia à gritaria desesperada de Katherine, que girava todo o corpo, tentando se soltar; seus cabelos estavam quase inteiramente soltos pelos movimentos bruscos que ela fazia, e Harry percebeu intrigado que ela apertava os olhos com força; quando a luz da lua incidiu em seu rosto, ele viu que seus olhos estavam inchados e extremamente avermelhados.

- SAIA, POTTER! - ela gritou, chutando a canela dele no mesmo lugar, com tamanha força, que ele soltou um urro de dor e acabou puxando-a para si, abraçando-a contra seu corpo para prendê-la e fazê-la parar de mexer.

Não adiantou muita coisa; ela continuava se mexendo e tremendo violentamente seu corpo envolto pelos braços do rapaz, sua voz abafada por ter sua cabeça encostada na camisa dele. Ele esperou por alguns minutos até que ela começasse a se acalmar, sentindo o cheiro de canela que emanava do seu cabelo; seu queixo estava posicionado sobre os cachos aveludados e negros da cabeça da garota. Ele não entendia porque estava fazendo aquilo; podia muito bem fazer a vontade dela e sair, pouparia muito trabalho e ele ainda teria sua canela inteira, mas havia alguma coisa naquela situação - ou em Katherine - que não o deixava sair sem antes tentar ajudá-la de alguma maneira. Talvez fosse um sentimento de dívida por aquele dia do cemitério, ou talvez fosse outra coisa qualquer, ele não sabia; mas Harry não sairia daquela sala antes que ela se acalmasse e explicasse porque tinha atentado contra a sua vida quando ele irrompeu pela porta.

Ele sentia todo o corpo dela tremer enquanto encostado no seu; esporadicamente, ela fazia algum movimento brusco, tentando se soltar, mas Harry era muito mais forte. A respiração dela era acelerada, rasa e barulhenta, rasgando o silêncio da sala. Aos poucos, os punhos dela pararam de socar seu tórax; ela enterrou ainda mais sua cabeça na camisa de Harry, e ele percebeu que seu corpo tremia mais do que nunca. O forte calor que ela emanava confundia-se com o seu próprio calor.

- Você andou chorando? - Harry perguntou depois de muito tempo, sua voz representando apenas um murmúrio lento.

A pergunta fez as suas inúteis tentativas de se desvencilhar dele cessarem de imediato, no entanto, seu corpo tremeu ainda mais, se isso era possível. A quentura do corpo dela era tão intensa, que Harry chegou a pensar que ela estivesse febril. Sua respiração se tornou mais lenta e profunda, e o barulho que ela fazia quando aspirava o ar se tornou maior, como se o nariz dela estivesse totalmente entupido. Então, gradualmente, seu corpo começou a dar espasmos cadenciados e, quando Harry se deu conta, Katherine estava chorando e soluçando em seus braços.

Num primeiro instante, ele se surpreendeu com a situação e não teve a mínima idéia do que fazer. _Katherine Willians estava chorando, descontroladamente e desesperadamente, em seus braços._ Ele apenas permaneceu por algum tempo abraçado a ela, sentindo seus soluços, tão fortes que faziam seu próprio corpo balançar junto com o dela; sua camisa já estava molhada no local onde ela vertia suas lágrimas desesperadas, e parecia que Katherine apertava cada vez mais sua cabeça no peito de Harry, como se estivesse envergonhada de estar chorando e quisesse se esconder, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguisse parar. Harry enterrou suas narinas nos cabelos dela, sentindo cheiro do suor que ela emanava, misturado ao próprio cheiro do seu corpo e seu perfume agressivo. Ele nunca tinha percebido que os cabelos dela eram tão macios.

Harry percebeu que deveria consolá-la, então, desajeitadamente, começou a alisar suas costas onde as tocava antes apenas para segurá-la; sentiu algo estranho percorrer seu corpo quando se deu conta de que apreciava as curvas da garota e se assustou com seus próprios pensamentos, mas não podia evitá-los; já fazia algum tempo que ele não ficava tão próximo de uma garota daquela maneira.

- Shhh... Está tudo bem... - ele sussurrou calmamente no ouvido dela, tentando inutilmente desviar seus pensamentos para o que quer que fosse o problema de Katherine. - Shhh... tudo bem...

Muito devagar, os soluços dela começaram a se tornar mais esparsos e suas lágrimas menos abundantes. Finalmente, ela estava se acalmando. Seu corpo foi parando de tremer e sua respiração se ritmou. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que, lentamente, ela começasse a se separar dele; Harry ainda a manteve em seus braços até que percebesse que era seguro soltá-la - ela não gritaria mais.

Katherine deu um curto passo para trás, levantando o rosto para encarar Harry nos olhos; a sua boca, ele notou, estava entreaberta, seus lábios muito vermelhos, bem como o nariz e os olhos inchados. As bochechas estavam encharcadas pelas lágrimas, e alguns fios soltos do seu cabelo grudavam nelas.

Harry soltou o ar longamente pela boca.

- Vamos... - ele começou, sem saber o que dizer ao encarar os olhos tristes dela. - Venha... venha se sentar... um pouco...

Ele posicionou sua mão direita nas costas dela e a conduziu até a parede oposta à uma das janelas, por onde ainda incidia a luz opaca da lua. Katherine praticamente escorregou até alcançar o chão, enquanto Harry se sentava ao seu lado, ainda encarando-a nos olhos; os dela procuraram o chão, vexados.

- Você está melhor agora? - Harry perguntou.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua, mas sua resposta foi um mero aceno positivo com a cabeça. Harry pigarreou, respirando fundo, e desejou que ela não recomeçasse a gritar depois da pergunta que ele estava prestes a fazer.

- O que aconteceu com você?

Os lábios dela tremeram furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela fechava os olhos com força.

- Ela... - sussurrou com a voz morrendo. - Ela... se foi...

- Quem é ela?

- Ela... minha avó... se foi... incêndio... não vou poder... - uma respiração mais funda. - ...não vou poder... nem ver... seu corpo...

Foi então que Harry ligou os pontos. _Incêndio, avó, corpo._ Ele arregalou os olhos, chocado; _tinha encontrado a garota da notícia do jornal._

- Então... foi a sua avó que...

- O que eu vou fazer? - Katherine perguntou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enluvadas, seu corpo começando a se balançar todo novamente pelos soluços. - O...o... que eu... v-vou... fazer ag-gora? Ela era... a únic-ca... p-pessoa... que eu t-tinha... no mu-undo...

Harry teve vontade de afastar as mãos dela e acariciar seu rosto, mas acabou se contendo. Um sentimento estranho, de _pena_, percorreu-lhe o corpo. Ele estava com pena daquela menina... Ele sabia o que era perder alguém importante em sua vida.

A imagem de uma velha senhora de cabelos brancos, presos num coque mal feito, abraçando afetuosamente aquela garota que agora soluçava à sua frente, perguntando se a neta tinha se divertido e agradecendo ao rapaz desconhecido que a tinha deixado em casa, se formou na mente de Harry_. "Somos só eu e minha av",_ ele se lembrou da voz de Katherine quando explicou a ele porque elas moravam numa casa tão simples, mesmo pertencendo a uma família rica como a dos Malfoys. Ela só tinha aquela senhora... e agora não tinha mais ninguém...

Harry afastou as suas mãos enluvadas do rosto lavado pelas lágrimas; os olhos inchados de Katherine fitaram o rapaz sem entender, então ela soluçou mais forte e fechou-os, encostando novamente sua cabeça no peito dele, permitindo-se chorar. Harry envolveu-a com o braço ao redor das suas costas. Não saberia precisar por quanto permaneceram daquela maneira; Katherine chorou sobre ele até se acalmar e, sem que percebesse, adormeceu nos braços de Harry.

* * *

- O balaço! COLIN!

Ele se abaixou quando um balaço passou zunindo pela sua cabeça. Viu quando Colin Creevey o rebateu bem na direção do novo apanhador da Corvinal, que se abaixou também, mas não rápido o suficiente; foi acertado no braço e soltou um grito de dor.

Foi o suficiente para que Harry disparasse com folga na direção do pomo de ouro, que reluzia próximo às balizas da Corvinal.

Ele ouvia o barulho que a torcida fazia misturada à voz de Ernie Macmillan, informando que Peta Spencer tinha acabado de marcar mais um gol e convertido o placar em 160 a 90 a favor da Grifinória; se Harry conseguisse apanhar o pomo naquele momento, eles venceriam com uma boa vantagem, o que os colocaria em primeiro lugar no campeonato.

- Harry, abaixa a cabeça! - alguém gritou acima dele, e Harry sentiu um balaço roçar seus cabelos. Ele olhou para trás e viu o apanhador da Corvinal em seu encalço.

Ele focalizou o pomo voando quase alegremente aos pés da baliza adversária, próximo ao chão; embicou a Firebolt para baixo, deitou o corpo sobre o cabo da vassoura e disparou como uma flecha, contornando os aros e raspando o gramado com a ponta dos pés. Sentiu algo gelado se agitar inutilmente ao redor dos dedos e girou a vassoura no ar, aprumando-se.

O inexperiente apanhador da Corvinal tinha se chocado com o chão no ímpeto de alcançar Harry e apanhar o pomo. Ernie Macmillan gritava que a partida tinha terminado, ao mesmo tempo que a Grifinória gritava de alegria. Madame Hooch se aproximava do apanhador da Corvinal, que tinha luxado o nariz com a batida; Harry fez uma careta ao observá-lo, sabia que aquilo doía de verdade.

Os outros jogadores da Grifinória aterrizaram no gramado, próximos a Harry, e cumprimentaram-no pela captura do pomo, todos contentes pelo resultado. Mas a atenção de Harry estava focada nos dois únicos jogadores _ocupados_ demais para se juntar aos outros; Gina e Jonnathan, que vinham comentando a partida com enormes sorrisos nos rostos. Harry sentiu o estômago se revirar sozinho novamente.

- Você viu aquela minha defesa, Harry? - Rony perguntou animado enquanto entravam no vestiário, cansados e suados, mas sorridentes. Harry continuou observando Gina e Jonnathan com o rabo dos olhos; eles conversavam perto dos armários, o garoto muito mais alegre do que o normal, se é que era normal ele desamarrar a cara.

- Ahhh, mas você deixou passar várias bolas... - Peta caçoou.

- Porque eu levei um balaço na barriga!

- E você já está melhor? - Colin perguntou; Harry teve certeza de que Jonnathan estava se insinuando para Gina quando ele apoiou a mão no armário, cercando-a. Gina riu.

- Eu resisti bravamente, mesmo que não estivesse em condições!

- Nós temos uma boa vantagem agora... - Dênis lembrou. - A Sonserina não conseguiu abrir tantos pontos quando jogou com a Lufa-lufa duas semanas atrás.

- Mas nós não podemos parar de treinar, esse foi só o primeiro jogo. - Harry falou seriamente, seus olhos estavam focados ainda em Gina e Jonnathan. - Vocês escutaram isso? - ele perguntou incisivamente, dirigindo-se aos dois.

Eles finalmente se viraram para prestar atenção nos outros; Harry percebeu que Rony lhe lançou um olhar como quem estava percebendo o que estava acontecendo, mas ele nem se importou com Rony naquele momento; estava com muita raiva para se importar com qualquer coisa. Jonnathan estreitou os olhos para Harry, furioso, mas Gina tomou ares de desimportância e superioridade.

- Não se preocupe, _capitão. _- ela disse num claro tom de provocação. - Nós não vamos decepcioná-lo. - ela finalizou com o nariz empinado, fazendo Harry ficar com uma raiva ainda maior; Gina, então, fechou seu armário com estrondo e saiu do vestiário, sendo seguida de perto por Jonnathan.

- Ela está com esse sujeito? - Rony disparou a pergunta à queima roupa para Peta.

Ela arregalou os olhos a princípio, olhou para o lugar por onde Gina e Jonnathan tinham saído, e depois soltou uma risadinha que irritou Harry ainda mais.

- Estão, é? - ela perguntou de volta. - Eu não sabia dessa! Gina costuma ser bastante discreta comigo...

- É, por que será? - Colin perguntou ironicamente.

- Ahhh, eu não sou de sair falando por aí as intimidades dos outros!

Todos a encararam com caras descrentes. Dênis soltou um sarcástico "humhum". Peta resmungou qualquer coisa e saiu batendo os pés, emburrada, Colin seguindo-a rindo e tentando se explicar. Dênis logo após também se despediu e foi embora. Rony se sentou num dos bancos.

- Não estou gostando disso. - ele resmungou com rabugice. - Não estou mesmo.

- Do quê? - Harry perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta, indo mexer no seu armário.

- A Gina e esse cara... eu não gosto dele. E você também ficou mordido com isso, não?

- Claro que não! - Harry respondeu rápido, como se levasse um choque elétrico. - Eu nem me importo, ela que saia com quem bem entender!

O "humhum" de Rony soou para Harry como o "humhum" de Dênis tinha soado para Peta.

- Você e Hermione continuam na mesma? - Harry perguntou só para mudar de assunto; sabia muito bem que os seus dois amigos teimosos continuavam se falando, mas com a mesma formalidade de dois estranhos.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Não me importo mais com ela.

- Humhum... - Harry fez como o amigo. - Deixa de besteira, Rony, você nem consegue dormir direito por causa disso!

- Como você sabe?

- Porque agora só o Neville ronca de noite.

- Eu não ronco!

- Se eu pudesse gravaria seu ronco pra você ouvir!

- Ah, não enche, Harry! - Rony exclamou por fim, também saindo do vestiário. Harry riu sozinho, mas um minuto depois Rony estava de volta, com um olhar intrigado no rosto.

- Que foi? - Harry perguntou rindo. - Viu assombração?

- Tem uma pessoa te esperando lá fora. - Rony apontou o polegar para trás. - Estranho...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem?

- A prima do Malfoy. - Rony fez uma careta. - Ela não tava sumida da escola?

Harry se lembrou daquela noite na sala redonda; tinha sido a última vez que tinha visto Katherine, quando ela tinha chorado daquela maneira constrangedora em cima dele, cochilado em seus braços e depois acordado assustada e saído correndo da sala. Durante aquela semana, ela não esteve presente nem nas refeições, nas aulas de Defesa, nas de Poções ou em qualquer coisa. Harry chegou a dar uma passada na ala hospitalar (não que ele se importasse, no dia que tinha passado por lá a ala estava no seu caminho) para ver se a garota estava por lá, doente ou qualquer outra coisa. No entanto, ela parecia ter desaparecido do castelo. Harry voltou ao mundo real com um baque quando percebeu que Rony o encarava de uma maneira esquisita.

- Eu esbarrei nela quando tava saindo... - ele disse lentamente, como se estivesse sondando Harry. - Ela perguntou se podia entrar para falar com você...

- Ah, tá, tudo bem. - Harry respondeu distraído. - Deve ser para falar da redação do Lupin...

- Hum... - Rony resmungou descrente. - Eu vou ir embora mesmo para Torre e falo para ela entrar quando eu sair... Você vai para lá depois? Vai ter comemoração...

- Vou, vou... - Harry disse sem prestar atenção nas palavras. _Por que ela tinha vindo procurá-lo?_

- Está tudo bem com você, Harry?

Ele percebeu que Rony o estudava.

- Tá, Rony, tudo bem!

- O.k... depois a gente conversa, então...

Harry acenou com a cabeça, escutando os passos de Rony se afastando. Ele apoiou os braços sobre o armário e seu queixo tocou sua pele; ainda não conseguia entender por que diabos ela tinha aparecido agora, depois de tanto tempo sem dar sinal de vida. Aquela menina era maluca. O que será que tinha acontecido para que ela sumisse da escola por uma semana? Será que tinha algo a ver com a morte da avó dela?

- Ei! - ele se assustou com a voz dela. - Tá com a cabeça nas nuvens, Potter?

Ele se desencostou do armário para vê-la, parada à porta, encarando-o de volta. Pôde perceber que seus olhos estavam mais fundos, seu rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos ainda mais desalinhados. Ela parecia um pouco abatida, nem parecia aquela Willians que ele conhecera. _O que uma perda não podia fazer com uma pessoa..._

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou sem pensar.

- Vim conversar com você, não deu pra notar, não? - ela retrucou, mas não parecia irritada. Cruzou os braços, encolhendo-se um pouco, como se estivesse com frio, e caminhou até a porta que dava para o campo de quadribol, encarando-a pensativa e permanecendo de costas para Harry.

- Você desapareceu. - ele disse, encostando-se aos armários e também cruzando os braços, fitando as costas dela. - Pensei que tivesse fugido da escola... tive que fazer a aula de Defesa na segunda sozinho.

- O diretor veio falar comigo... - ela respondeu com a voz lenta e rouca. - Eu fiquei fora para resolver alguns assuntos da minha avó... por causa da... você sabe.

Harry ficou em silêncio, sem jeito para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu queria... - ela começou hesitante. - Eu queria... lhe dizer... - ela fez uma pausa. - Eu queria lhe dizer obrigada, _Harry._

Ele levou um choque tão grande que acabou se atrapalhando todo e dando uma cotovelada no armário às suas costas, produzindo um barulho metálico que ecoou pelo vestiário vazio.

- Obrigado? - ele perguntou sem entender, alisando o cotovelo dolorido. - Obrigado por quê?

- Porque... - ela fez outra pausa. - Por causa daquela noite... porque você foi _gentil_ comigo... Aquela conversa... me fez bem...

Harry sentiu algo que não sentia há muito tempo; suas bochechas ficaram quentes e seu estômago afundou um pouquinho.

- De nada. - ele respondeu bestamente e depois quis se matar por dizer isso, remendando em seguida: - Tudo bem, eu... fico contente que... tenha te ajudado...

Era uma situação esquisita; Harry não sabia o que dizer nem como se portar. Ele engoliu em seco, percebendo que sua garganta estava seca.

- Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome... - ele murmurou a primeira coisa que passou por seus pensamentos e, novamente, soou idiota aos seus ouvidos.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, um pouco encabulada.

- Me desculpe. - disse depressa. - Eu...

- Não, tudo bem... - ele sorriu sem jeito. - Pode me chamar assim se... se eu puder chamá-la de... _pentelhinha._

Ele se sentiu estranhamente contente quando conseguiu arrancar uma risada fraca dela.

- E por favor... não conte para ninguém que me viu... chorar... - ela pediu com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Pode estragar sua pose de durona, huh? - ele brincou; ela sorriu timidamente. - Eu não tenho porquê contar...

- Obrigada...

- Hey... pare de me agradecer ou vou acabar ficando metido... - ele zombou.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, seus olhos procurando focalizar qualquer coisa que não fosse Harry; então, ela deu alguns passos na direção dele e, quando o encarou, estendeu sua mão num gesto de amizade. Harry a olhou por alguns instantes, sua boca entreaberta de espanto, então acabou apertando a mão dela, sentindo o tecido grosso e quente das luvas negras dela.

Ele estava fazendo amizade com uma sonserina.

Mas mesmo assim, sentiu-se um pouco mais leve depois daquilo...

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Gente, MIL desculpas pela demora... aconteceu tanta coisa. Primeiro: bloqueio básico, eu olhava para a tela do meu pc, ele olhava para mim e não rolava nenhum clima. Segundo: p/ ver como o meu pc não estava a fim de mim, ele ainda foi pifar e quase que me deixou viúva! Pode? Pois é, duas semanas no conserto e duas semanas sem internet. E o pior é que eu já sabia que o capítulo betado estava no meu e-mail, mas não tinha computador onde pudesse postar, uma droga mesmo. Mas, entre mortos e feridos, estou aqui, postando o capítulo e pedindo mil desculpas! E agora, sobre a fic; vocês gostaram dessa amizade do Harry e da Katherine ou estão a fim de me matar por isso? Hehehe Bjks!

morgana: Huhauhauhua, putz, você nem é indecisa, hein? hehehe Quando eu terminar meus rolos de vestibular aqui eu leio, hehehe :D

Diu Hiiragizawa: hahahahaha, bom, agora acho que você pode parar de ler os capítulos no meu site, porque pretendo postar simultaneamente lá e aqui no ff, hehehe. Ou então você lê lá e deixa coment no GB ;) É isso aí, a Mione se revoltou (certa ela, homens precisam sofrer nas mãos das mulheres, principalmente quando dão uma de bobos hehehe) Agora, se eles vão voltar... logo... não posso dizer nada, hahahaha :D Ahhh, o Sirius é demais mesmo, me dá uma saudade dele quando eu escrevo ele aqui na CdE... tadinho. Ahhh, e que bom que você gostou da parte do cemitério, foi bem difícil escrever aquilo, aiai. Eu tava meio dark quando escrevi os vampiros hehehe Bjks!

Lo26: Cumadiiiiiiiiiii, que saudade docê!!!! Mininahhhh, já te disse no mail que mandei p/ vc e as cachaceiras, mas meu pc pifou de vez e num deu p/ entrar na net duas semanas! Puuuutz, maior transtorno, e eu aki, com MTA saudade de vc e de todas as mininas!!!! Ahhh, e sobre tua review, miga, é claro que o meu tilido "Vovô Voldie Star" é o melhor vilão da novela das oito! Que Nazaré que nada, é Voldie na cabeça! Uhauhauhah Harry e Katita, fia?? Hahahhaha "Katita", dorei essa :p Quer dizer que vc gostou do que aconteceu no outro cap? Imagine nesse, acho q a Angie péssima influência, hahahaha vai surtar e gritar muuuito hehehe Mininah, temos q parar de nos comunicar por review! ENTRA NA NET JÁ! Hehehehe Bjks, cumadi, tô surtando de saudade, te doro muitoooo ;)

Talitablack: Miga! Q saudades!!! Huahuahuha, o Harry é MTU cabeça dura, mas é exatamente por isso q eu amo esse mininu suspiros Tira o olho! Heheheh Hum... sobre o H/G... pimenta? Acho q vai ser mais q isso, uhauhaha :p E nisso vc tem razão, o Malfoy tem que perder TUDO para o Harry, ahhahahaha Hum.. quer dizer que tu boiou no lance do cemitério? Pois é, já percebi que ng vai conseguir decifrar o código se eu não ajudar.. mas eu não vou ajudar! Hahahha Vcs terão mtus caps até o código ser decifrado p/ descobrirem o q ele significa hahahaha :D Vixe, menina, calma que o Sirius aparece sim, heheheh Q quer o Harryzinho p/ ti que nada, menina, ele é MEU e ng tasca! Eu soh "empresto" p/ as personagens na fic, uhauhaahah Vou indo, te doro de montão, bjkssss


	13. Os desenhos secretos

Capítulo Treze – Os desenhos secretos

- Longbottom! Quantas vezes eu disse que a essência de murtisco deveria ser colocada na poção somente quando ela maturasse? – Snape reclamou com sua voz seca, fazendo Neville se encolher na cadeira. – _Evanesco!_ – ele fez um gesto amplo com a varinha, fazendo toda a poção de Neville desaparecer. Draco Malfoy disse algo que fez seus amigos rirem do outro lado da sala. – Quero uma redação de quinze rolos de pergaminho sobre como preparar essa poção, isto é, se você souber escrever, Longbottom, porque parece que você mal sabe ler a instruções que eu passo.

Neville abaixou a cabeça, desolado; era possível ainda ouvir a risada de alguns sonserinos, que achavam muita graça nas piadas de Malfoy sobre o assunto. Harry olhou feio para ele, por trás da cortina de fumaça que estava na sala, mas Malfoy apenas mostrou um sorriso irônico e comentou alguma coisa com Pansy Parkinson, fazendo a garota rir. Rony, que estava prestando atenção no mesmo que o amigo, apenas murmurou com raiva _"filho da mãe"_, mas se calou bem depressa quando Snape alcançou a mesa deles.

Ele observou primeiro a poção de Hermione, e obviamente não achou nada para reclamar; a garota encarou o professor em desafio, o que o fez remexer os lábios numa careta de raiva e frustração. Seus olhos negros, então, correram para as poções de Harry e Rony, onde, surpreendentemente, não achou defeito também.

- Dez pontos a menos para cada um, Potter e Weasley.

- Por quê? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono, revoltados, ouvindo ao fundo as risadas irritantes dos sonserinos.

- A poção deles está correta, professor. – Hermione alegou com imprudência. – O senhor não pode tirar pontos dos alunos por fazerem as coisas certas!

- Exatamente por isso, Srta. Granger, eu estou tirando os pontos. – ele respondeu com um sorriso cínico. – E menos vinte pontos também... porque a senhorita os ajudou nas poções.

- O quê? – Harry não conseguiu se conter.

Snape se voltou para ele indulgentemente.

- Alguma reclamação, Potter?

- Isso é injusto! – Harry prosseguiu, sem se importar com os olhos arregalados de Rony ou com os chutes que Hermione lhe dava por debaixo da mesa. – O senhor não pode fazer isso! Está descontando a sua raiva de sabe-se sei lá o quê na gente!

O rosto de Snape se contraiu e seus lábios representavam apenas uma linha muito fina. A sala ficou muito silenciosa.

- Detenção na sexta-feira, Potter. Depois das aulas, _comigo_.

Harry bufou, imaginando várias formas diferentes de torturar Snape, cada uma mais dolorosa que a anterior. O professor deslizou para a frente da sala, enquanto Hermione fitava Harry com aquela sua cara de "você não devia ter feito isso!" que só servia mesmo para piorar o humor do garoto. Ele observou as costas de Snape, pensando no "sabe-se lá o quê" que estava deixando-o com tanta raiva daquele jeito.

O rapaz virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo da sala, bem ao fundo, na carteira onde Katherine estava sentada sozinha. Ela estava observando Snape também, com o queixo apoiado na mão direita distraidamente; os olhos dela, estreitos, pareciam querer dizer que ela sabia de alguma coisa. No entanto, enquanto Harry pensava essas coisas, ela pareceu perceber que o rapaz a observava, porque se virou para ele, ergueu as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse "o que você está encarando?" e depois voltou a mexer na sua poção fumegante.

* * *

- Você sabia que ia arranjar encrenca, Harry, mas mesmo assim não pára de correr atrás delas! O que se passa pela sua cabeça, hein?

Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de sair da aula de Poções e estavam caminhando pelos jardins em direção à estufa sete, onde teriam aula de Herbologia com a turma da Lufa-lufa. O vento seco e frio do fim de outubro fustigava-lhes as faces, e Harry ajeitou melhor a capa sobre o corpo, olhando feio para a amiga, que ainda não tinha parado de ralhar com ele desde que saíram da aula de Poções.

- Queria ver você no meu lugar! O Snape agora pega no meu pé em duas aulas diferentes!

- E foi sacanagem mesmo o que ele fez hoje... – Rony resmungou. – A primeira vez na vida que eu faço uma poção certa e ainda perco pontos por isso!

- Com licença. – Hermione se intrometeu. – _Você _fez a poção certa? Eu ajudei vocês dois o tempo todo!

- Agora a culpa é nossa que você perdeu vinte pontos!

- Eu não estou dizendo isso, Rony!

- Mas é o que parece que você está querendo dizer!

- Ei, ei! – Harry se intrometeu. – Fiquem felizes porque só perderam pontos. Eu ainda vou ter uma detenção com Snape...

- Porque provocou! – Hermione repetiu. – Se você tivesse ficado quieto...

- O que eu queria mesmo saber... – Harry ignorou a frase da amiga. - ...é o que aconteceu com o Snape para que ele ficasse de tão mau humor...

- E ele já esteve de bom humor algum dia? – Rony perguntou irônico.

- Mas nesse ponto Harry tem razão. – Hermione ponderou, enquanto os três jogavam suas mochilas nas mesas da estufa sete. Harry reparou que um grupo de Lufa-lufas comentava uma notícia de jornal a um canto, parecendo assustados. – Snape está mesmo estranho de uns tempos para cá. Parece pior do que já era antes!

- Eu não vejo como ele possa ficar pior. – Rony disse só por dizer, ou talvez só para contrariar Hermione mesmo. Harry continuou observando o grupo de Lufa-lufas; Ernie Macmillan segurava um exemplar amassado do _Profeta Diário._

- Hermione, você leu o _Profeta Diário_ hoje? – ele disparou antes que a garota pudesse retrucar o que Rony dissera, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Hum... não, hoje não... – ela disse ligeiramente intrigada com a pergunta repentina de Harry; Rony também parecia curioso, tanto que parou de discutir com a garota. – Eu precisei resolver uns problemas de monitoria hoje de manhã e não tive tempo de ler o jornal... – Rony fez uma careta, mas não disse nada. – Mas... eu acho que ele ainda está aqui na mochila...

Enquanto Hermione revirava sua mochila à procura do jornal, os alunos se sentaram e silenciaram quando a Profª. Sprout entrou na estufa. Ela pediu para que Parvati Patil a ajudasse com um espécime de uma flor vivamente colorida, que era extremamente venenosa e usada em poções de "usos duvidosos", ou seja, poções de magia negra. Enquanto todos estavam muito preocupados prestando atenção no que a professora dizia, Hermione tirou o jornal do fundo da mochila e começou a vasculhá-lo por debaixo da mesa, soltando uma exclamação de susto ao ler uma das notícias.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou com urgência. Rony tentava ver alguma coisa por cima das costas do amigo.

- O que está acontecendo aí atrás? – a professora perguntou severamente, observando os três. Hermione engoliu em seco e fechou o jornal rapidamente.

- Nada, professora, está tudo certo.

A Profª. Sprout não parecia ter acreditado, por isso, passou o resto da aula de olho neles, o que impediu Harry de saber o que de tão ruim tinha acontecido para que Hermione estivesse com aquela expressão nervosa e amassasse cada vez mais o jornal entre os dedos. Várias vezes, Harry tentou perguntar silenciosamente o que tinha acontecido, mas Hermione desviava o rosto e fingia prestar atenção na aula. Rony passou um bilhete para ela: _"Deixe de ser CDF e diga para mim e Harry o que aconteceu!"_, mas a garota devolveu com um bilhete seco e grosso: _"Deixe de ser irritante e pare de me atrapalhar!"._

Harry passou toda a aula com o pensamento no que Hermione estava escondendo deles. Às vezes ele fitava o jornal, mas a amiga, percebendo, segurava-o com mais força, tentando escondê-lo. Harry começou a imaginar milhares de coisas ruins que poderiam ter acontecido, todas elas envolvendo Voldemort e alguma catástrofe. Ele se lembrou da última vez que o _Profeta Diário _trouxera más notícias, quando a avó de Katherine tinha sido assassinada daquela maneira, e ficou imaginando se Hermione estaria escondendo aquilo pois dessa vez tinha sido com alguém que conheciam. Ele se virou para Rony; _e se fosse algo ruim com os Weasleys?_ Não, não, aquilo não... Rony tinha recebido uma carta da mãe ainda no dia anterior. Se bem que, numa época como aquela, isso não era garantia de nada... _Não, não podia ser..._

Quando a sineta para o almoço tocou, Harry achou que tinha passado no mínimo o tempo de umas cinco aulas ao invés de apenas uma. Hermione colocou a mochila nas costas rapidamente e saiu feito um furacão da estufa; Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos, Harry tendo milhões de pensamentos negros. Os dois recolheram o mais rápido que puderam suas coisas e atropelaram vários colegas para saírem depressa em meio à aglomeração de alunos famintos loucos pelo almoço. Em meio à tarde nevoenta que estava no jardim, Rony reconheceu os cabelos cheios de Hermione mais à frente.

- Não vai fugir assim da gente, Hermione. – ele disse seriamente quando a alcançou, colocando-se de frente a ela, fazendo-a parar de andar. Ela se virou e viu Harry bem atrás.

- O que você viu nesse jornal que a perturbou tanto? – ele perguntou cauteloso.

A garota suspirou profundamente, encarando ora Harry, ora Rony, até que se deu por vencida e murmurou:

- Vamos para um lugar onde tenha menos gente...

Eles se desviaram do fluxo de alunos em direção ao castelo e acabaram sentando em um banco vazio, no lado oeste da propriedade. Harry e Rony se postaram um de cada lado da amiga, enquanto ela suspirava novamente e colocava o jornal no colo, ainda fechado, cobrindo-o com as mãos.

- O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou de novo quando estavam sozinhos. – É algo ruim? Com alguém que conhecemos?

O estômago de Harry estava dando voltas. E se fosse mesmo algo com os Weasleys? E se fosse com Sirius? Mas ao invés de olhar para Rony, Hermione se virou para ele, com um olhar penalizado.

- Pode ser um pouco chocante, Harry... – ela murmurou lentamente. – Eu sei que você não gostava deles, mas mesmo assim...

- Me deixa ver isso! – ele puxou o jornal das mãos dela antes que pudesse ser impedido e começou a procurar freneticamente. Hermione segurou o braço dele e o olhou seriamente. Harry parou de mexer no jornal. Ele pôde ver a expressão de Rony, quase tão alarmada quanto a dele deveria estar.

- Os Comensais da Morte atacaram os trouxas de novo... só que dessa vez, foi em _Little Whinging, Surrey..._

_

* * *

_

Harry ainda não acreditava que tivesse ouvido direito. Ele não sabia o que pensar ou sentir a respeito. A única coisa que sabia era que precisava saber ao certo o que tinha acontecido, e estava indo de encontro da única pessoa que poderia sanar suas dúvidas.

- Harry, vai mais devagar! – Hermione pediu correndo para alcançá-lo. Rony estava junto dela e parecia um pouco assustado.

- Você acha que... os seus tios... – ele começou incerto. – Podem ter...

- Eu não sei! – Harry respondeu impaciente, andando mais depressa. – É o que eu quero saber também!

- Bem, mas de qualquer maneira... eles sempre te trataram mal...

- Rony! – Hermione exclamou com um tom repreensivo. – Olha o que você está dizendo!

- Mas é verdade, não é? – ele retrucou um tanto quanto constrangido. – Eles sempre foram ruins com você, Harry...

Era verdade. Os Dursleys, desde que Harry se conhecia por gente, foram ruins para ele. Sempre o trataram mal, sempre como se ele fosse um estorvo, sempre como se tivesse sido melhor que Harry tivesse morrido junto com os pais no "acidente de carro", como eles diziam. E depois, sempre torcendo para que Harry "se explodisse" como acontecera com seus pais, ou talvez até coisa pior. Harry detestava os tios, Duda, e qualquer membro daquela família e até saíra brigado da Rua dos Alfeneiros com dezesseis anos, mas daí desejar que eles... não, não chegava a tanto. _Não, não poderia pensar assim!_ Ele com certeza não desejava tanto mal assim para eles... Poderia desejar que eles inflassem como Tia Guida, ou que Duda virasse um porco de verdade, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero... mas nunca que eles...

Harry parou na frente do gárgula de pedra, observando-o demoradamente. Rony e Hermione se entreolharam ao seu lado, sem saberem o que dizer. Harry também não sabia. Não sabia nem como deveria se sentir. Estava tudo tão confuso em sua cabeça... Ele definitivamente _não_ estava feliz por aquilo estar acontecendo... mas não estava triste também. Ele não sabia se sentia muito, ou se não sentia coisa alguma. Bem, talvez eles nem estivessem lá, talvez eles estivessem em outro lugar...

Era a irmã de sua mãe... apesar de tudo, tia Petúnia ainda era a irmã de sua mãe...

Samantha também era.

Não, mas era diferente! Pelo menos... pelo menos tia Petúnia era filha de Arabella... já Samantha era filha de Voldemort...

Ele olhou para os dois amigos, preocupados, ao seu lado. Pensar naquilo só estava piorando as coisas. Ele voltou a encarar o gárgula de pedra.

- Você sabe a senha da sala de Dumbledore? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sei. – Harry disse sem emoção.

A amiga parecia estar pensando sobre essa pequena informação, mas não disse nada. Rony a encarou sem entender. No entanto, quando Harry ia dizer "pena açucarada", o gárgula girou para que alguém saísse.

- Professora McGonagall! – Hermione exclamou surpresa.

A professora arregalou os olhos ao ver os três, porém, focalizou Harry mais atentamente do que os outros.

- Ah, Potter... O diretor já tinha pedido para que eu falasse com você mesmo.

Harry abriu a boca para disparar todas as mil perguntas que tinha para fazer, mas a professora o calou com um gesto de sua mão.

- Vamos para a minha sala, Potter. – ela disse e, dirigindo-se a Rony e Hermione, completou: - Vocês podem voltar para o almoço e para as aulas da tarde.

- Mas... – Rony começou a dizer, calando-se também após um olhar severo da professora que, com um novo gesto, indicou a Harry que a seguisse. Após entreolhar nervosamente os amigos, ele acompanhou a professora.

Eles fizeram toda a caminhada até a sala dela em completo silêncio. Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquilo lhe confundia. Ele nunca desejara aquilo para os Dursleys... eles poderiam tê-lo tratado mal todos aqueles anos, mas ele nunca... nunca desejaria...

Nem quando eles te trancavam no armário sem comida?

Ou quando eles colocaram grades no seu quarto?

E em todas aquelas vezes que tia Petúnia o colocou de castigo por perguntar sobre seus pais?

E as vezes em que Duda o humilhou na frente de toda a escola primária?

Ou naquela vez que tio Válter bateu nele de cinto, quando ele tinha apenas sete anos, porque a televisão explodiu sozinha?

Você nunca desejou que os Dursleys não existissem_, Harry?_

não existissem 

Harry respirou fundo; só queria que aquilo parasse, que aquela vozinha na sua cabeça parasse de acusá-lo... Ele não era como Voldemort... ele não queria, mesmo depois de tudo, ver os Dursleys... _mortos..._

- Você está bem, Harry? – a Profª. McGonagall perguntou quando chegaram à sala dela.

Ele não conseguiu encará-la nos olhos. Preferiu encarar o chão. Estava com nojo, vergonha de si mesmo...

Ele era como Voldemort?

Você é neto dele... Você tem o mesmo sangue sujo dele...

Não, eu não sou como Voldemort... Harry pensou desesperado... não sou...

- Tudo bem, professora. – ele murmurou e quase não conseguiu ouvir o som da própria voz.

Eles entraram na sala de McGonagall. Ela contornou sua mesa e se sentou na cadeira de espaldar reto. Harry se sentou de frente a ela, sem ainda conseguir encarar seus olhos; era como se temesse que ela enxergasse suas dúvidas neles. Ele tinha vergonha daquilo... ninguém poderia saber... saber que Harry tinha algo em comum com _ele..._

Mas a Profª. McGonagall era amiga de sua avó Arabella... talvez ela até já soubesse... como será que ela se sentia, ali, sentada de frente para o neto daquele que fizera e ainda fazia tantas atrocidades?

- Harry... – a professora começou num tom mais brando do que de costume. – Eu suponho que você já tenha lido algo sobre isso no jornal...

Ele não estava escutando direito. Estava prestando mais atenção nas dúvidas que tinha sobre si mesmo... era como se ele _não_ _conhecesse a si mesmo..._

- ...e vários trouxas morreram nas proximidades da casa de seus tios... Dumbledore está procurando saber se tinha algo a ver com você... por você ter vivido lá...

- É por minha causa, então? – Harry disparou sem pensar. – Foi minha culpa?

- Não! – a professora respondeu enfaticamente, os olhos arregalados, o tom preocupado. – Não, Harry, não pense assim! Você não teve culpa de nada, jamais pense dessa maneira!

Você teve sim... você queria isso...

Não queria! Eu já tinha me esquecido deles!

Não se esquece tantos anos assim tão fácil...

A voz de McGonagall parecia estar tão longe...

- eu disse, vários trouxas morreram... Está como da outra vez, há dezesseis anos... Os seus tios...

Harry voltou sua atenção à professora, mesmo que seus pensamentos não deixassem de atormentá-lo.

- Bem, os seus tios... O seu primo estava na escola interna, por isso não aconteceu nada com ele, mas seus tios...

Aquilo estava torturando-o. Por que ela não dizia logo? Mas ele também não conseguia fazer sua voz sair para pedir que ela falasse...

- A sua tia, Petúnia... e o seu tio, Válter Dursley... – ela respirou fundo, ajeitando os óculos quadrados no rosto. – Eu sinto muito, Harry... Sei que vocês não se davam bem, mas mesmo assim...

E aquela vozinha não parava de acusá-lo.

* * *

"Ah, é? E ela te contou também que **traiu**_ meu pai?"_

Aquele dia... já fazia tanto tempo... como poderia pensar que seria _realmente_ a última vez que os veria? A última vez que os veria... _com vida? _

"ELA O TRAIU SIM! E DA TRAIÇÃO NASCEU AQUELA BASTARDA DA LÍLIAN!"

Harry fechou os olhos; aquela claridade que entrava pela janela de seu dormitório silencioso cegava seus olhos. Porém, mesmo de olhos fechados, a claridade continuava a incomodar, mas ao invés da luz por trás de suas pálpebras, o que ele via eram as cenas, as várias cenas de seu passado na Rua dos Alfeneiros, n.º 4. E não havia boas lembranças... nenhuma...

"E depois a Lílian e aquele Potter com quem ela se casou fizeram o favor de se explodirem!"

Ele abriu os olhos ardidos. O quarto estava desfocado; estava sem os óculos. E Duda? Tantas vezes ele rira de Harry... quando ele era pequeno, Duda dizia que a história do acidente de carro era mentira... que a verdade era que os pais de Harry tinham-no abandonado... que ele não merecia ter família... que ele fora rejeitado...

Harry, com quatro anos, ia para o seu armário e se perguntava por que as pessoas não podiam gostar dele... Será que era porque ele era magricelo, de cabelo bagunçado e os óculos remendados com fita de adesiva? Ou era porque ele não tinha os mesmos brinquedos bonitos que Duda?

E agora Duda era como ele... sem pai... sem mãe...

Sozinho no mundo...

"E foi uma pena que você não tenha se explodido junto com eles também!"

A claridade ia diminuindo conforme o tempo passava... começava a escurecer... Batia uma brisa gelada, a cortina ondulava suavemente... dava para enxergar de onde Harry estava, estirado na cama...

"Se você tivesse morrido naquele dia, eu não teria precisado cuidar de você durante todos esses anos!"

Tia Petúnia queria que ele tivesse morrido... pouparia muito trabalho e aborrecimento durante todos aqueles anos... mas Harry também desejava aquilo? Ele queria que os Dursleys não existissem?

Talvez sua infância tivesse sido melhor sem eles...

Você está se igualando a Voldemort.

Harry teve nojo de si mesmo novamente.

"A CULPA FOI TODA SUA!"

- Harry?

Ele se sentou rapidamente, assustado. A noite já tinha caído. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pela claridade opaca da lua. Harry conseguiu divisar a silhueta de alguém parado à porta.

- Você não apareceu nas aulas e nem no jantar. Eu e Hermione ficamos preocupados.

Ele ouviu o barulho da porta rangendo quando Rony a encostou; por algum motivo, não quis olhar. Não queria olhar para Rony... não conseguia.

- Nós fomos falar com a McGonagall... – a voz dele se aproximava; Harry queria recuar, mas não sabia para onde... sentia-se acuado, incomodado. – Ela nos contou o que aconteceu... disse que o dispensou das aulas...

A cama de Rony rangeu sensivelmente sob o seu peso. Harry sabia que ele estava sentado de frente a ele, olhando para ele... Rony não tinha a menor idéia do quão sujo era seu melhor amigo...

- Você está bem? Parece meio pálido...

- Eu estou... – sua voz era um mero sussurro. - ...estou bem...

- Olha... – a voz de Rony indicava que ele estava constrangido. _Será que ele sabia quem Harry era?_ Harry queria que ele se afastasse... – Foi mal ter dito aquilo mais cedo... Eu não pensei direito, você sabe como eu sou atrapalhado, falo as coisas sem pensar... Eu não quis dizer...

...que foi bom eles morrerem?

...que foi bem feito?

...que foi o que eu queria?

- ...você entende, não é, Harry?

Não, eu não queria isso! Eu não sou como Voldemort...

Mas é neto dele.

Tem o sangue dele...

Harry pulou para fora da cama, e se virou de costas para o amigo, de modo que conseguisse divisar os jardins pela janela. Ele desejou que Rony fosse embora. Rony era uma pessoa boa. _Ele não._

- Harry?

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. _Vá embora, Rony, vá embora._

Silêncio. A cama de Rony rangeu novamente.

- Você não vai ir comer nada? A Hermione pediu que eu insistisse... A gente pode visitar o Dobby para pegar algumas coisas... Ele vai ficar feliz de te ver...

- Eu não estou com fome. – sua voz soou morta. – Rony... eu quero ficar sozinho... Você se importa?

- Não, não! – ele disse depressa. – Tudo bem, Harry, eu só vim ver se está tudo bem mesmo.

- Está tudo bem.

- O.k...

Os passos se afastando. A porta rangendo. Uma vez. Duas vezes. O clique da porta fechando. Os passos sumindo.

Harry se sentou na cama novamente. Paralisado. Deitou de lado. Os olhos sem foco.

Nunca tinha imaginado que o mundo sem os Dursleys o perturbaria tanto.

* * *

Snape examinou, com um olhar crítico, as tripas que tinham saído das iguanas que Harry estava destripando. O rapaz esperou. Snape tinha ficado fungando em seu pescoço durante todas as malditas três horas que Harry esteve ali, destripando iguanas. Aquilo não era uma detenção; era apenas uma diversão pessoal de Severo Snape.

- Acho que não estão bons, Potter. – ele disse, jogando as tripas em cima de Harry. – Faça de novo.

Harry respirou bem fundo e contou até três. Depois percebeu que não adiantaria e contou até dez. E continuou contando até vinte, imaginando que horas sairia dali. Voltou a destripar as iguanas, sem emitir nenhum som; Snape andava de um lado para o outro, bufando, pigarreando, estalando a língua.

- Eu fico pensando o que seu pai diria se o visse agora, Potter.

O tom dele era de zombaria. Harry puxou com tamanha força o estômago de uma iguana, que ele abriu todo e uma secreção viscosa e fedorenta se espalhou por seus dedos.

- O que diria o _grande_ Tiago Potter se visse o filho com as mãos fedendo a tripas de iguana?

- Ele não diria nada. – Harry disse entredentes, sem desviar a atenção do seu trabalho nojento. – Porque ele está morto e não pode dizer coisa alguma.

- E o que Black diria, Potter?

Harry riu.

- Do quê você está rindo, Potter?

- Você não contaria isso ao Sirius.

- _Senhor. _Eu sou seu professor, Potter. Trate-me por _senhor._

- O _senhor_ não contaria isso ao Sirius. – Harry repetiu calmamente, mas as tripas se desfaziam em suas mãos. Ele levantou ligeiramente os olhos; Snape o encarava friamente, não parecia mais tão contente em se divertir às custas de Harry. Atrás dele, uma lareira queimava em chamas frias.

- Por que não?

PLOC.

- Porque o senhor tem medo dele.

Os dois ouviram uma risada escandalosa. Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente; Snape se virou com um movimento brusco na direção da lareira. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ao enxergar aquele rosto na lareira, emoldurado por chamas esverdeadas e sem calor.

- Eu concordo com ele, Severo. – Samantha Stevens disse com divertimento na voz rouca. – Você é um _cagão._

O rosto de Snape perdeu a pouca cor que tinha. Harry não conseguia entender porque Samantha Stevens tinha aparecido na lareira de Snape, e também não tinha gostado nada de vê-la, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de achar graça no que ela tinha dito. Snape se virou para ele furioso, e Harry parou de rir.

- Saia daqui, Potter! A sua detenção acabou!

A cabeça de Samantha se inclinou no fogo para ver melhor além de Snape. Ela sorriu ironicamente.

- Destripando iguanas, Harry? – e se virando para o bruxo perto dela. – Você é nojento, Severo. No sentido literal da palavra.

- SAIA, POTTER!

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Levantou-se depressa e, depois de um último olhar intrigado para Samantha, que sorriu para ele e o fitou com aquele olhar profundo que ele detestava, o rapaz saiu, encostando a porta. Ele deu alguns passos, fingindo se distanciar, mas logo voltou silenciosamente e colou o ouvido na porta da masmorra. _Não ia sair dali sem saber o que Samantha e Snape estavam fazendo juntos._

As vozes deles estavam abafadas pela porta fechada, mas Harry ainda assim conseguiu entreouvir alguma coisa. Snape parecia simplesmente furioso, enquanto Samantha dava a impressão de estar se divertindo.

"...você não podia ter aparecido aqui desse jeito! Potter a viu!"

"Dane-se. Harry provavelmente sabe mais coisas do que você, seu estúpido!"

"É claro que não sabe, Dumbledore não conta metade das coisas para ele."

"Ele não precisa de Dumbledore para saber."

"Você não veio aqui para falar de Potter, não é?"

"Não, eu vim porque tenho assuntos para resolver com você. Ontem, na reunião dos Comensais..."

Harry descolou o ouvido da porta rapidamente. Ouvira passos. Alguém estava vindo. Ele olhou para os lados; não tinha como fugir, a pessoa estava próxima. Olhou para trás. Poderia fingir que saíra da masmorra de Snape, era o único jeito.

- Potter? – era a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. Harry reconheceu seu rosto pálido parcialmente encoberto pelas sombras.

- É, por quê? Nunca me viu, Malfoy? – ele retrucou com sarcasmo.

O sonserino estreitou os olhos de uma maneira astuta, observando a porta às costas de Harry.

- O que estava fazendo?

- Não que seja de sua conta. – Harry retrucou, escondendo as mãos sujas atrás de si. – Mas... detenção.

Um sorriso amplo se espalhou pelo rosto de Malfoy, mas logo depois ele fez uma careta com o nariz.

- Você está fedendo, Potter. Vai contaminar o castelo todo desse jeito.

- Pelo menos eu só estou fedendo hoje. – Harry respondeu. – Já você fede em tempo integral.

Harry deu as costas a ele, caminhando no sentido que levava para fora das masmorras. Ainda ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica de Malfoy às suas costas, mas não ligou. O que ele poderia fazer? Entrar na sala de Snape e contar que Harry estava de ouvidos colados na porta? Era capaz de Snape se enfezar ainda mais, do jeito que ficou mal humorado quando Samantha apareceu na lareira...

Eles estavam conversando sobre a reunião de Comensais da Morte. Samantha, provavelmente, deveria estar presente sob sua forma animaga, como Nagini. Mas Snape... estava mancomunado com ela? Como, se Dumbledore confiava tanto nele? Mas Dumbledore também confiava em Samantha... e estava enganado. O sangue de Harry ferveu. Como eles podiam ser tão cínicos? _Como Snape podia ser tão cínico?_ Harry precisava contar isso ao diretor. Mas de que adiantaria, se Dumbledore parecia ficar cego quando o assunto era Snape e Samantha? _"Eu confio neles..." _Dumbledore estava errado, estava sendo enganado. Harry precisava abrir seus olhos, mesmo que o diretor não quisesse isso.

Snape era mesmo um desgraçado, _filho da mãe_. Rony estava certo em sempre desconfiar dele. Rony... Hermione... fazia pelo menos uns três dias que Harry não falava direito com eles. Desde a morte dos Dursleys... Harry simplesmente não conseguia se aproximar deles. Era como se não fosse digno de estar entre eles. Entre as pessoas boas. Mas Rony e Hermione estavam notando isso... e logo lhe pressionariam. E Harry não contaria a verdade... não poderia contar a eles que era neto _dele_...

"Dumbledore não conta metade das coisas para ele."

À que Snape se referia? O que mais Dumbledore não tinha contado a ele? Depois de saber de sua relação consangüínea com... Voldemort..., Harry tinha pensado que não havia mais nada que Dumbledore não tivesse lhe contado. Mas o que mais ele não sabia? O que mais Dumbledore escondia dele?

Então Harry não estava cometendo um pecado tão grande assim, deixando de contar tudo sobre Samantha e a Terra das Sombras... Dumbledore também andava escondendo coisas dele... coisas que ele _deveria_ saber...

Ele parou em frente à tapeçaria dos centauros. Nem tinha percebido que tinha chegado ali. Seus pés o levaram sozinhos. Será que... não, não deveria estar. Mesmo assim, Harry entrou.

A sala estava um pouco mais clara do que de costume; encostada à parede, com uma prancheta sobre o colo e um monte de folhas espalhadas ao seu redor, estava Katherine.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, levantando os olhos ao perceber que ele tinha entrado. – Nós não combinamos um treino hoje.

- Ah, eu só... vim parar aqui... e resolvi entrar. – ele disse e percebeu que as palavras pareciam um tanto quanto estúpidas ao serem pronunciadas. – Não sabia que você estaria aqui.

- Esse lugar é _meu._ – ela respondeu com grosseria. – Você só deveria aparecer aqui nos treinos.

Harry não soube o que dizer. Sua boca ficou seca.

- Eu vou embora, então.

- Não!

Ele enrugou a testa, confuso.

- Você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar hoje, sua pentelha?

Ela riu levemente e voltou a riscar o papel sobre a palheta.

- Só estou dizendo que você pode ficar. Se quiser...

Harry sentiu o músculo de sua boca se contrair num sorriso mínimo. Aproximou-se dela, e reparou nas várias folhas espalhadas no chão. Algumas estavam apenas rabiscadas, outras amassadas, algumas eram desenhos de pessoas, mas ele não conseguiu reconhecê-las, pois a garota os juntou depressa.

- Mas não é para ficar xeretando! – ela repreendeu.

O rapaz riu pelo nariz e se sentou no chão, perto da garota. Ela começou a rabiscar o papel novamente, e o único som na sala era o da grafite arranhando o pergaminho. Até que ela parasse novamente.

- Está fedendo aqui. – ela disse, virando para ele displicentemente. – E vem de você.

Harry bufou e levantou as mãos; suas unhas estavam imundas de restos de tripas. O cheiro era mesmo bastante ruim.

- Credo! – ela fez uma careta, tapando o nariz com a mão enluvada. – Vá limpar isso! – a voz dela saiu abafada e engraçada.

Harry riu.

- Eu não sei limpar essa porcaria. Esse troço não sai!

- É claro que não sai, se você for um trouxa! Tem que fazer um feitiço!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- E você acha que se eu soubesse fazer continuaria com as unhas desse jeito?

- Você ficou tonto ou nasceu assim mesmo? - Harry jogou uma das bolinhas de papel na cabeça dela, fazendo-a rir. – Vamos, estique as mãos para mim. – ela mandou, tirando a varinha do meio das vestes.

- Ei, o que você vai fazer com isso?

- Está com medo de mim, huh, Potter? – ela zombou. – Vamos, Harry, pare de ser idiota e estique as mãos antes que eu sufoque com esse mau cheiro!

Ele sorriu ligeiramente, ainda achando esquisito ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por ela; às vezes ela fazia isso, mas ele ainda não tinha se acostumado. De qualquer maneira, ele acabou esticando as mãos. A garota exclamou _"Limpar"_ e foi apontando a varinha para cada uma das unhas de Harry, fazendo os restos de tripas sumirem junto com o cheiro.

- Hermione já fez esse feitiço quando Neville também passou por essa detenção. – ele disse distraído, examinando as mãos limpas novamente.

- Então você deveria ter ido pedir para ela fazer isso, não vir me "pentelhar" aqui. – a garota retrucou, guardando novamente a varinha nas vestes, mas seu tom não era sério. – Isso foi a detenção do Prof. Snape, então?

- Foi. – Harry respondeu laconicamente, voltando a pensar em Hermione e Rony. Sentia-se desconfortável perto deles desde que os Dursleys morreram, como se estivesse contaminado com algo ruim e não quisesse que eles ficassem doentes por estarem próximos a ele. No entanto, naquele momento, perto de Katherine, não estava se sentindo assim.

- Você foi realmente imprudente aquele dia. – a garota comentou. – Poderia ter passado sem essa detenção.

- Você diz isso porque não tem um Snape no seu pé há quase sete anos.

- O que aconteceu com você, hein? – ela perguntou subitamente. – Está esquisito. Ou melhor, vou corrigir: mais esquisito do que o normal.

- Como se você não fosse esquisita...

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Harry se sentiu estranho. _Ela tinha notado como ele estava?_ Ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com essa "estranha amizade". Tá certo que ele e Katherine continuavam a desferir desaforos e provocações um para o outro, mas parecia que agora era só... de brincadeira. Não era sério.

- O que você está desenhando? – ele perguntou, tentando desviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa.

- Nada que lhe interesse. – a garota respondeu depressa, escondendo o desenho com o corpo. – Já disse que não é para xeretar minhas coisas!

- Por quê? Tem algum segredo ultra-secreto aí? – ele espichou os olhos. Ela fez uma cara feia.

- Não é porque fizemos uma trégua, _Potter_, que eu vou te dar a liberdade de saber dos meus assuntos!

Ele recuou e não disse mais nada. Mas a situação ficou um pouco incômoda depois disso. Harry acabou se levantando, sentindo que ela o observava.

- Eu vou indo, então. Obrigado pelo feitiço... Boa noite.

- Não tem de quê. – a voz dela parecia constrangida. – Boa noite.

O estômago dele tinha abaixado um pouco. A sala estava silenciosa enquanto ele caminhava. Quando já estava com a mão na maçaneta brilhante da porta, Katherine o chamou:

- Ei! – ele se virou, mas aí ela não soube o que dizer. – Deixa pra lá... – ela disse por fim. – Boa noite.

Quando Harry cruzou a porta e deixou a sala para trás, descobriu que alguma coisa que ela tinha falado deixara-o desanimado. E ele não entendia porquê.

* * *

Junto com a primeira semana de novembro, vieram montes de neve branca e gelada. Os jardins foram pintados de um branco espesso que atrapalhava a passagem dos alunos para as aulas externas. A cabana de Hagrid parecia, novamente, um bolo coberto de _chantilly._ E foi em um sábado frio que os alunos fizeram sua primeira visita a Hogsmeade do ano.

Harry ajeitou o cachecol vermelho e dourado no pescoço e cruzou os braços para tentar espantar o frio. Rony esfregava as mãos com luvas grossas. Os lábios de Hermione tremiam pelo frio, ao mesmo tempo que ela soltava uma fumaça esbranquiçada ao falar.

- Vamos tomar algo quente no Três Vassouras. – ela sugeriu quando uma neve fina começou a cair.

Eles tomaram a direção do bar o mais rápido que conseguiram. Como já era previsível, o lugar estava cheio de alunos tentando se abrigar da neve quando entraram. Depois de algum tempo de espera, Hermione achou uma mesa vazia bem ao fundo do bar, do lado de uma mesa de terceiranistas animados e barulhentos, e os garotos pediram três cervejas amanteigadas.

Fazia quase um mês que os Dursleys tinham morrido, mas Harry ainda sentia um certo desconforto ao pensar nisso. Rony e Hermione de certa maneira colocaram-no contra a parede algum tempo depois disso, por ele estar distante deles, e Harry inventou uma história qualquer sobre estar se sentindo mal com todas essas mortes que ocorriam constantemente – e mais ainda com _essa_ morte, tão próxima dele. É claro que ele nunca contaria que o motivo dele estar distante era que ainda se sentia _culpado_ por não saber se estava _feliz_ com a morte dos tios.

Às vezes repetia para si mesmo que não estava. Ninguém fica contente com a desgraça dos outros, ou fica? _Voldemort fica._ Mas ele não era Voldemort. Não era parecido com ele, _em nada. _Uma relação de sangue não faz as pessoas serem iguais. Sua mãe, Lílian, era pessoa boa mesmo sendo filha de quem era. Tia Petúnia era uma mulher horrível, mesmo sendo filha de Arabella.

Ele não queria pensar em tia Petúnia agora.

E não estava feliz com a morte dos tios. Definitivamente não estava.

Mas também não sentia muito.

Outras vezes ele se pegava pensando em Duda. Achava estranho pensar no primo, mas não conseguia parar de lembrar que ele estava na sua mesma situação. Era órfão, _como ele_. Talvez tivesse que ir morar com Tia Guida, com a tia, _como_ _ele._

Nem em mil anos os Dursleys poderiam imaginar que teriam um castigo desse...

Tão irônico...

Não deveria pensar assim.

Deveria pensar que Voldemort tinha desfeito mais uma família. _Mais uma..._

- Três cervejas amanteigadas. – Madame Rosmerta disse animadamente, colocando as garrafas sobre a mesa. Harry abriu a sua e começou a beber, mais para ocupar as mãos e a mente do que qualquer outra coisa.

A neve começava a cair mais espessa lá fora. Os três passaram algum tempo conversando sobre bobagens enquanto tomavam suas bebidas. Naquele sábado, não era somente Harry que estava desconfortável. De manhã cedo, ele surpreendeu Rony e Hermione se beijando na sala comunal. Para sua sorte, eles não notaram sua presença; Harry voltou depressa para o dormitório e deu mais algum tempo para descer novamente. Mas aquele beijo entre os dois só parecia tê-los deixado mais constrangidos entre si; Rony lhe contou, mais tarde, que tinha tido algo como "uma recaída". Eles não tinham voltado.

Harry, por sua vez, começou a achar que tinha agora mais um motivo para estar desconfortável entre os amigos naquele momento. Sentia-se sobrando.

- Onde vocês vão passar o Natal? – Rony perguntou de súbito em certo ponto da conversa, quando as garrafas já estavam pela metade.

- Eu acho que vou passar com Sirius... – Harry disse, tomando um longo gole de sua cerveja. – Ele comentou isso na última carta que me mandou.

- Só vocês dois? – Rony insistiu. – Vocês poderiam ir para a Toca, pelo menos no dia de Natal...

Harry deu de ombros.

- Vou ver com ele. Obrigado pelo convite, mesmo assim.

- E você, Mione?

A garota pareceu se assustar ao ser questionada e pousou a garrafa sobre a mesa com uma força maior do que pretendia, produzindo um barulho mais alto do que o normal. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, constrangida. Harry sabia que era porque, agora, ela não via como poderia passar o Natal na casa de Rony, depois da briga que tiveram. Mesmo que eles já estivessem se falando.

- Eu não sei, Rony... Ainda não falei com meus pais...

- Mas você sabe que pode ir passar o Natal lá. _Nós ainda somos amigos..._ – ele torcia nervosamente os dedos das mãos enquanto falava. – Não é?

Hermione poderia fritar um ovo nas bochechas.

Harry sentiu que _realmente_ estava sobrando ali. Ele levantou rapidamente, batendo o joelho na mesa ao fazer o movimento. Soltou um palavrão de raiva.

- Onde você vai? – Hermione perguntou, ainda rubra depois do que Rony tinha dito.

- Lembrei que preciso... comprar um remédio para Edwiges. – ele inventou depressa, colocando a capa ao redor do corpo.

- O que ela tem? – Rony perguntou confuso.

- Ela está... gripada. – inventou de novo, mas como os amigos fizeram uma careta descrente, ele enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e emendou: - É... gripe de coruja. Hagrid disse que existe.

- Mas está uma nevasca lá fora! – Hermione insistiu. – Desse jeito é você que vai ficar gripado.

- Eu me viro. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Ele saiu tão rápido, que acabou dando um esbarrão em duas pessoas que vinham entrando. Fez uma careta emburrada ao ver quem eram: Gina e Jonnathan.

- Ei, Potter, não olha por onde anda? – o garoto perguntou mal humorado.

Harry preferiu não responder. Contornou Gina, cujas faces estavam avermelhadas pelo frio, contrastando com os cabelos ruivos cobertos de flocos de neve; ela o olhou de um jeito esquisito, mas ele saiu do bar desviando o rosto. O vento gelado arranhava sua face e a neve começava a cair em flocos grossos agora. Ele olhou pelo vidro do bar e enxergou Rony e Hermione conversando naquela mesa ao fundo. _Tomara que eles se entendam._ Ao menos alguém tinha o direito de ficar contente naqueles dias.

Ele ajeitou a capa melhor no corpo, tentando diminuir o frio. Era difícil caminhar entre aqueles montes de neve sobre a calçada. Seus pés, depois de um tempo, começaram a formigar por causa do frio. Parecia que tinha dois grandes blocos de gelo envolvendo-os.

Não tinha a menor idéia de onde ir. Edwiges estava muito bem, obrigado, e não precisava de remédio algum. Sabia muito bem que nem Rony, muito menos Hermione, tinha caído nessa desculpa esfarrapada, mas ele não podia continuar de "vela" entre os dois. Mas sabia também que se continuasse naquela neve, ele que precisaria de um remédio para gripe.

Mas ele não parecia ser o único louco a enfrentar a neve. Do outro lado da rua, divisou ninguém menos que Katherine, andando apressada e olhando para os lados como se temesse que alguém a estivesse seguindo. Harry achou aquilo muito suspeito e resolveu ir atrás dela.

A garota desceu a rua principal, passou pela Zonko´s – Logros e Brincadeiras, e depois contornou o correio, parando por um momento para olhar para os lados e checar se estava mesmo sozinha. Harry se escondeu rápido atrás de uma lata de lixo. _Onde diabos aquela garota estava indo?_ Quando espiou por trás da lata de lixo, Harry começou a se achar ridículo por estar se intrometendo na vida dos outros. Mas a atitude de Katherine era bastante suspeita. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto e, depois que ela começou a andar de novo, ele voltou a segui-la de longe, cautelosamente.

Ela virou para uma ladeira lateral, no alto da qual se localizava uma pequena estalagem. Harry viu a garota entrar lá dentro. Ele caminhou até o lugar; um letreiro maltratado de madeira estava pendurado sobre a porta, em um suporte enferrujado, onde se via o desenho de uma cabeça decepada de um javali. Harry se lembrava daquele bar; Hagrid já o tinha mencionado quando estava no primeiro ano: "O Cabeça de Javali". O Três Vassouras com certeza era um lugar mais agradável para se estar.

Harry espiou pela janela de vidro suja de poeira pelo lado de dentro e esfumaçada pela neve do lado de fora. Conseguiu divisar, muito mal, a figura de Katherine sentada numa mesa ao fundo, junto com uma pessoa. Harry forçou a vista e viu que era uma mulher, de cabelos longos e negros. Ela estava de costas, e Harry não podia ver seu rosto. Katherine, de frente a ela, parecia novamente irritada e nervosa, mas muito mais do que ficava na presença de Harry. Ele teve vontade de entrar no bar, mas sabia que era dar muita bandeira. Além disso, por que estava tão interessado assim em saber daquilo? Não era da sua conta a vida daquela garota. Ela era sua dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nada mais. Ocasionalmente, alguém para provocar. Mas Harry não poderia esperar que a pessoa que fosse sair do bar, bem quando ele estava decidido a ir embora dali, fosse _aquela mulher._

O rapaz se escondeu num beco sujo que ficava do lado do bar para não ser visto por ela. Ele observou o corpo esguio e delineado pelo vestido negro e provocante de Samantha Stevens. _Ela novamente._ A bruxa parou na frente do bar, olhou para os lados, balançando sua longa cabeleira negra e cacheada num movimento leve. Os olhos azuis dela, astutos, pareciam pressentir que estava sendo observada. Harry segurou a respiração; _ela não poderia imaginar que ele estava ali._ Subitamente, outra pessoa saiu do bar. _Katherine._

- Ei! – a garota chamou a mulher, que se virou com os olhos arregalados. Harry se abaixou para não ser visto e, por isso, sua visão ficou limitada; ele passou a enxergar apenas parte do rosto de Samantha.

- Você não deveria ter saído. – a mulher retrucou em voz baixa, sigilosamente. – Era para você esperar que eu fosse embora.

- Eu só queria perguntar... – Katherine parecia hesitante. – Se você vai... aparecer de novo...

Houve um momento de silêncio. Samantha suspirou e virou o rosto; Harry não pôde ver sua expressão. Ela se voltou novamente para a garota. Murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu compreender.

- ...você entende.

- Eu sempre _tive_ que entender.

Samantha murmurou outra coisa que Harry, por mais que aguçasse os ouvidos, não pôde depreender. Ela se despediu da garota e desaparatou. Harry tentou obter uma visão melhor e, pela expressão perdida nos olhos de Katherine, viu que ela estava desolada.

Que assuntos ela poderia ter com aquela cobra?

* * *

****

Nota da autora: Oie, gente! Bem, primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora do capítulo! Foi como eu disse tantas vezes, vestibular e blá, blá, blá... mas agora... ACABOU! Ebaaaa!!! :D Fiz o vestibular e agora estou de férias!!! Não é lindu??? Hehehe :) Acho que agora os capítulos vão vir mais depressa... pelo menos, não vou mais demorar mais de mês! Hauhauha :D Obrigada mesmo pela paciência todo esse tempo, pelo apoio e pela torcida no vestibular ;) ... e MTU obrigada MSM pelas reviews maravilhosas, estou muito feliz! Bjks mil e um!!!

Al: Tudo bem comigo, e vc? Bem, eu ia postar simultaneamente... mas dessa vez tive que apressar as coisas no site, e lá foi antes do que aqui. Mas daqui pra frente, eu vou sim postar simultaneamente aqui e no site. Agora, sem vestibular, todas as pressões diminuem ;) Fico feliz que tenha gostado da amizade do Harry e da Kate hehe :D Pensei que o pessoal fosse me matar... uahuhauha :p Bjus!

Rdk-kamikaze: Mtu obrigada! Espero que continue gostando também ;) Bjus!

morgana: Oie!!! (karen rindo do que vc disse) Pois é, vc queria me matar, viu o que iria perder se fizesse isso? Uhauhauahuha :D Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap ;) Ohhh, então vc gostou da amizade do Harry e da Kate também? Hihihihih :) Pois é, eu sempre coloco milhões de charadas, hehehe :D Tem que juntar as informações! Tem coisas que dá pra descobrir sim, tem lógica, pode parecer que não... mas tem sim, hehehe :D E a Nena, bem, estou escrevendo o cap 19 agora, e ele está ficando bem longo, por isso que tá demorando... hehehe ;) Bjus!

Ainsley Haines: Hey, miguxa! :) Espero que esteja melhor... você andou chateada esses dias... Bem, respondendo a essa review de mil anos atrás (demorei mesmo com o cap dessa vez, hehehe), ebaaa, que bom que vc gostou do cap!!! Agora, vc confundiu CdE e Nena? Uhauhauhauhuahha desculpa, mas eu não pude me conter! Hehehe ;) Mas sabe, no começo eu também me confundia... misturava as histórias na cabeça. Só que agora me acostumei hehe ;) Hmmm, consegui que vc goste do Harry e da Kate? Ebaaa, eu sei que vc é exigente, hehehe :D Vou indo, também tô com saudades, miga, espero que esteja bem ;) Bjks!

Matt: Puxa, mtu obrigada MESMO pelos elogios, fiquei super feliz! :) Foi mal mesmo a demora de caps, mil desculpas, mas é o que eu disse... na época de vestibular ficava complicado mesmo. Mas agora eu já tô livre, graças a Deus! :D Bem, até sei o que vc está pensando depois da amizade do Harry e da Kate... mas será que vai acontecer? Hehehe Bjus!

Talitablack: Miga!!! Mininah, obrigada mesmo pelas DUAS reviews!!! Bem, sobre a segunda delas, nem tenho palavras para dizer o QUANTO eu ri dela!!! MTU CÔMICA! Pois é, vc vai ter que quebrar a cabeça para descobrir o "Código de Ravenclaw", como eu o chamo, hehehe :D Agora, voltando à review número 1: ahhh, miga, vc também faz falta, sinto mtas saudades de você quando não dá para falar contigo! Vc eh super meiga, te adoro MTU! ;) Eba, que bom q vc gostou do cap!! Queria beijo, é? Vc, a HG fã? Hehehe Sei lá... veremos... O Dumbly... eu escrevi ele na Nena agora mesmo, mas na CdE nem sei quando ele vai dar as caras mesmo... (um nó está se fazendo na minha mente agora, é isso que dá escrever duas fics, hehehe) Ahhh, relaxa que o senhor diretor tem mtas coisas ainda para revelar... hehehe :D A Minerva apareceu nesse cap 13, a pedidos hehehe E o Ron e a Mione? Bem... vc sabe que eu sou má... uahuauhau Veremos... hehe Bjus, miga, te doro de montão!! ;)

Ronnie Granger Weezhy: hhauahuahua, pode deixar... vou ver o que posso fazer, mas eu sou bem má, viu? Hehehe :D

Sara Lecter: Mininah! Como vc tá? ;) Ehhhhh, fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto do cap!!! :D Hmmm... gostou do Harry e da Kate tbm? É, bem, sobre a sua teoria... (kaka fecha a boca rapidinho). Vc mesma poderá comprovar! Hehehe :D Mas a amizade é bonitinha mesmo ;) Agora, por que ela iria morar com o Sirius agora que está sem avó? Isso faz parte de suas teorias, huh? Hehehe Não sei de nadicas... :p Ahhh, mas é claro que é bom ver o Harry apanhar! É MTU divertido!! Hehehe :D Ahhh, a pedidos, Minerva na CdE, hehe :) E é sério que vc gosta da Gina da CdE, mais que a da Nena? Puxa, legal, a Gina da CdE é mais misteriosa mesmo... hehehe :D Hmm... estou esperando vc descobrir o que tem debaixo das luvas da Kate, uhauhuahuah :D Duvido que descubra!!!! (risada maligna) Bjks!

Diu Hiiragizawa: Ahhhhhhh, BRIGADA!!! Valeu MTU pelos elogios!!! :D Hum, mas percebo que fui ameaçada... agora, será mesmo que eu vou juntar esses dois? Eu nunca disse isso... eles agora são amigos... e só. Hehehehe (risada maligna) Hehehe, mas que vc tah empolgada com os dois, isso tá... :D Mals pela demora do cap... mas agora eles virão mais rápido ;) E tadinha da Gina! Hehehe Bjus!

Lo26: Cumadinha!!! MTAS saudades de ti mesmo, quase num deu para acabar com a abstinência daquele dia no MSN... :( Espero que tenha ido bem no PASS, era dia 19/12, né? Mas vc eh super inteligente, aposto que arrasou! :) Te ADORO muitão, mininah!!! Bjks!!! :D

Carol Evans: Uau, MTU obrigada mesmo! Fico super contente que goste tanto das fics ;) Obrigada pelos elogios :) O fato de ser trilogia assusta mesmo, mas eu a comecei naquela época "desespero pelo livro 5" hehehe :D Deu nisso... Obrigada e bjus!

Shigumi-sama: Brigada mesmo! Que bom que está gostando ;) Hm... então vc eh mais um H/K? hehehe :) E mais um dos que querem acabar com a Gina? Tadinha! Hehehe ;) Uau, você ficou um mês lendo o resto das fics! Que vontade! Hehehe :D Fico feliz que goste! E não se preocupe, pq agora não vou demorar tanto com os caps... Bjus!

Gisleine: Oie! Que bom que gostou! :) Obrigada ;) Pois é, bem triste o negócio da vó da Kate, mas era necessário... agora, ela tá sozinha no mundo...:( Coitada... Ahh, então você gostou da ceninha dela e do Harry? ;) Hahaha, e vc é mais uma que está querendo afogar a Gina na privada? Uhauhauh Super cômico... Hum... veremos sobre o Harry e a Kate... mas lembre-se que eu sou mtu, mtu má! (risada maléfica) Bjks!!!


	14. Pensamentos Proibidos

Capítulo Quatorze – Pensamentos proibidos

Pela janela penetrava a luz vacilante do sol poente, que refletia nas cabeças dos alunos – em sua maioria do quinto e sétimo anos – que enfiavam seus narizes em livros e mais livros. Harry abaixou seu exemplar de _"A magia defensiva na prática e seu uso contra as Artes das Trevas"_ e suspirou, voltando por um abençoado instante seu olhar para os jardins da escola, vistos pela janela da biblioteca. Era possível enxergar, ao longe, o campo de quadribol. Ele daria tudo para estar lá, voando com sua Firebolt...

No entanto, estava ali, atolado naquela biblioteca entediante, e um resmungo desagradável ao seu lado o acordou de seus devaneios ensolarados.

Harry desviou seu olhar da janela, mas um segundo depois desejou não ter feito isso; era Katherine que resmungava. Ela encarava o livro que consultava com um olhar dividido entre a raiva e o desespero, como se sua maior vontade fosse queimar aquele livro com os próprios olhos ou atirá-lo janela afora, ou ainda, na cabeça de alguém, o que era o mais provável, considerando-se sua personalidade agressiva. Um meio sorriso brincou no canto dos lábios de Harry; às vezes ele conseguia, não sabia de onde, achar graça naquela garota estressada.

Os dois já estavam lá há quase meia hora, sentados numa mesa próxima à janela, na biblioteca. Tentavam terminar o mais novo questionário que Remo tinha passado na última aula. Lá fora era um sábado ventoso, e Harry sabia que muitos alunos que estudavam naquela biblioteca também sonhavam, como ele, com os jardins. Porém, a maioria das duplas do Clube de Duelos que tinham pares em outras Casas tiveram a mesma idéia "brilhante" de Harry e Katherine de aproveitar o sábado para terminar seus deveres.

Houve um novo resmungo, dessa vez mais alto. Harry teve vontade de chutar alguma coisa.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou, percebendo que aquela sucessão de resmungos era apenas o jeito que a garota se utilizava para chamar sua atenção.

- Essa droga de questionário, o que mais poderia ser? – ela reclamou, largando com raiva a pena sobre o livro e o pergaminho.

Harry suspirou novamente e puxou o pergaminho para si, ignorando o olhar de protesto que a garota lhe lançou. Ele correu rapidamente os olhos pelas perguntas, encontrando muitas rasuras na letra corrida e pequena de Katherine. A questão 29 estava artisticamente riscada.

- Está com problemas com a pergunta vinte e nove?

- Ah, então você também notou, que maravilhoso! – ela retrucou com sarcasmo. – Não consigo lembrar o maldito nome da porcaria de azaração que produz vergões na mão da varinha do oponente. – ela prosseguiu emburrada, encostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços. Harry reparou que ela usava uma luva diferente naquele dia, que cobria apenas as palmas das mãos, deixando os dedos nus.

- Azaração Ferreteante. – Harry disse sem pestanejar, em tom de quem comenta como está o tempo.

O queixo da garota caiu.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro que tenho! – ele jogou o pergaminho para ela.

Katherine bufou, parecendo extremamente irritada, e escreveu rapidamente o nome da azaração no pergaminho.

- Você por acaso tem noção... – ela começou a falar, entredentes, atirando a pena sobre o livro mais uma vez, com uma raiva que transbordava de seu ser. - ...que eu estou procurando essa resposta há pelo menos _dez minutos?_

- E daí?

- E daí que você poderia ter tido a _gentileza_ de me dizer isso antes.

- Se você tivesse a _gentileza_ de perguntar... – Harry falou de propósito no mesmo tom irônico dela, pois sabia que isso a deixaria ainda mais irritada. - ...eu teria tido a _gentileza_ de responder...

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nenhum som saiu; a boca, porém, continuou aberta, de espanto. E ela não foi a única; Harry também se sobressaltou.

Alguma coisa foi jogada com força sobre os livros espalhados na mesa dos garotos. Quando Harry deu uma espiada mais atenta na "coisa", reparou que se tratava de um pedaço de pano muito maltratado, manchado e rasgado.

- Que _coisa_ é essa? – ele perguntou antes que pudesse se refrear. – Mas que diabos...

- Eu é que pergunto! – uma voz irritada soou.

Quando Harry se virou, viu algo totalmente inusitado; Pansy Parkinson estava postada ao lado da mesa, como um cão de guarda, os braços cruzados e os olhos estreitos fuzilando Katherine, que parecia apenas educadamente surpresa.

- Como vai, Parkinson? – ela perguntou, utilizando seu melhor tom cordial, sarcasticamente fingido, é claro. – Vejo que "agradável" como sempre, não? – ela continuou, como se estivesse apenas tomando chá com a garota espumante à sua frente.

- VOCÊ É UMA FILHA DA MÃE, WILLIANS!

Alguns estudantes das outras mesas espiaram com reprovação por cima de seus livros; Harry achou que era mesmo muita sorte que Madame Pince estivesse longe na área reservada.

- Ei, há pessoas querendo estudar aqui, sabia? – Harry aproveitou para utilizar sua ironia.

- Não estou falando com você, Potter. – Pansy Parkinson retrucou secamente, ainda tentando, ao que parecia, matar Katherine com o olhar.

Para a surpresa de Harry, Katherine se levantou impetuosamente, como se a ofendida fosse ela.

- Não sei o que está fazendo aqui, Parkinson. – ela disse agressivamente, abandonando de vez todo o fingimento de antes, seus olhos castanhos quase vermelhos de fúria. – Mas é melhor sair. _Para seu próprio bem. _– ela completou em tom de óbvia ameaça, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Pansy Parkinson não pareceu muito solícita a atender o "pedido" de Katherine. Ela apanhou o pedaço de pano sobre a mesa e o atirou com violência na outra garota, que o apanhou por puro reflexo, torcendo o nariz numa careta.

- _Isso_ significa algo para você?

Katherine estendeu o pano à sua frente, segurando-o com a ponta dos dedos como se estivesse com profundo nojo. Demorou, mas Harry reconheceu "a coisa" como uma saia, manchada e com um rasgo tão grande que era possível enxergar o rosto de Katherine do outro lado através dele. Ela abaixou a saia e fitou indulgentemente Pansy Parkinson, que ainda bufava de ódio.

- Pelo que me parece... – a garota começou, atirando com a mesma violência a peça na colega. - ...são os restos do que, um dia, foi uma saia.

- Pois é, Willians... – a outra disse com veneno. – Parece que você não é tão ignorante quanto aparenta. Mas o que você me diz disso?

- Eu digo para você parar de usar roupas tão justas. – Katherine retrucou com mais veneno. – Porque você, obviamente, está gorda e esse tamanho não lhe serve. A não ser que queira continuar com rasgos nas suas roupas, é claro. E, ah, eu também lhe aconselharia a tomar mais cuidado com seu suco de abóbora para não derramá-lo. – ela acrescentou, calma e cinicamente.

Pansy Parkinson inchou como um balão ao ouvir a insinuação, e seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que parecia uma chaleira sendo enchida rapidamente com água fervente. Harry escorregou ligeiramente na cadeira, levantando seu livro de Defesa na frente do rosto, numa tentativa inútil de se esconder; as pessoas estavam começando a observar a confusão, e ele queria desesperadamente poder sumir dali.

- Sua... sua... sua... – Pansy Parkinson murmurou, aparentando estar em busca da palavra com maior impacto. – SUA VAGABUNDA!

A reação de Katherine foi imediata; ela deu um passo para a frente, num ímpeto de fúria, seus olhos cintilando perigosamente, dando a impressão de que era maior do que na realidade, tal era a aura de raiva que irradiava dela. A garota deu um tapa estrondoso na mesa, que tremeu; Parkinson, por sua vez, manteve a expressão facial impassível, mas Harry viu que ela recuou um passo, involuntariamente.

- Sempre... perto do Draco! – Parkinson cuspiu, em tom de acusação. - ...ATRAPALHANDO MEUS ASSUNTOS COM ELE!

- Olha aqui, garota, eu nunca...

- E depois fica aí, "zanzando" com Potter! – ela continuou acusando, seu rosto assumindo uma coloração púrpura. – Você não tem vergonha, Willians! _É um grifinório..._ – ela disse com nojo, como se fosse uma doença contagiosa. – Você é uma _vadia!_

Harry não saberia dizer ao certo, mas alguma palavra naquela sentença fez seu sangue ferver.

- Ei, ei! – Harry finalmente se pronunciou, ofendido. – Eu estou aqui quieto, você não pode...

Mas as duas deram tanta atenção a ele quanto davam para a parede.

- Ele é minha dupla de duelos, sua retardada! – Katherine retrucou, suas bochechas avermelhadas e uma mecha de seus cabelos caindo sobre os olhos. – E mesmo sendo um grifinório, ele é muito melhor do que você, sua _vaca de merda!_

Harry arregalou os olhos; não tinha acreditado no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ao mesmo tempo, Parkinson continuou a desfiar desaforos para Katherine.

- Você não passa... – ela começou sem fôlego. - ...de uma esquisita, desajeitada, maltrapilha... que sente inveja dos outros só porque é... ANORMAL DEMAIS PARA FICAR COM UM GAROTO!

Os punhos de Katherine se fecharam e os nós de seus dedos se esbranquiçaram perigosamente. Harry percebeu que Parkinson tinha ido longe demais e, antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, seu rosto foi atingido pelo punho direito de Katherine com tamanha força, que acabou caindo para trás. A boca de Parkinson se arregalou, e ela apoiou ambas as mãos no chão, claramente amedrontada pelo ato surpreendente e violento de Katherine. Esta, por sua vez, deu um passo à frente, seus olhos castanhos-escuros ameaçadores. Harry se levantou com um salto e segurou a garota, abraçando-a pela barriga, amaldiçoando-se por não ter agido mais cedo, porém, ele não tinha como adivinhar o que Katherine estava prestes a fazer, não é?

Ele sentiu a garota se debater para tentar se soltar, mas Harry era mais forte que ela. Parkinson, ainda no chão, parecia em estado de choque; estava completamente descabelada e seu olho esquerdo começava a inchar consideravelmente. Harry, por sua vez, tentava segurar Katherine como podia, mas ela parecia uma fera selvagem, o que dificultava _um pouco_ as coisas. Ele conseguiu enxergar os outros alunos presentes na biblioteca, chocados, e uma atarantada Madame Pince correndo ao encontro deles. _"Ótimo!"_, Harry disse a si mesmo. _"Deu-se a desgraça!"_

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA BIBLIOTECA?! – ela gritou exasperada.

- Está... – Harry disse engasgado, ainda segurando Katherine, que se debatia sem parar. - ...tudo sob controle, Madame Pince.

- É CLARO QUE NADA ESTÁ SOB CONTROLE, SEU IDIOTA! – foi Katherine que gritou; os olhos de Madame Pince se arregalaram. Harry sentiu os ouvidos doerem; estava muito próximo de Katherine e seu grito ecoou em sua mente. – ME SOLTA, POTTER! EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSA GAROTA! VOU FAZER PICADINHO DELA E SERVIR NO JANTAR! VOU ESMAGÁ-LA COMO SE FOSSE UMA BARATA, UMA MOSCA, UMA ARANHA, UM BESOURO, UMA LESMA, UM...

- Você vai é sair daqui _agora!_ – Harry murmurou entredentes no ouvido da garota, tão próximo dela que sua respiração ofegante e pesada embaçava seus óculos. E, antes que Madame Pince, em sua completa estupefação, pudesse pensar em fazer algo, Harry segurou a mão suada de Katherine com firmeza e praticamente a arrastou para fora dali, sentindo os olhares bisbilhoteiros dos alunos sobre si.

Harry continuou a puxar Katherine pela sua mão pelos próximos cinco corredores e dois andares, sem perceber direito para onde estava indo ou o que estava _fazendo._ Sentia a respiração quente da garota em suas costas, ouvia os passos pesados dela e os murmúrios sem sentido que silenciaram após algum tempo.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar e no que estava _acontecendo._ Seu sangue corria quente nas veias, mas suas mãos estavam incrivelmente geladas. Podia sentir a mão pequena e úmida de suor de Katherine ainda entrelaçada à sua enquanto caminhavam. Por um único instante, apreciou a sensação que isso lhe causou, involuntariamente; no entanto, forçou-se a desviar os pensamentos rapidamente.

- Pare, Potter... – ele pôde ouvir a voz dela, ainda arfante, porém quase imperceptivelmente trêmula. Harry percebeu que era um pedido.

Katherine encostou-se à uma parede de pedra, exausta como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona. Ela mordia os lábios com tamanha força, que Harry teve medo que fosse machucá-los. Grossas lágrimas de raiva estavam nos cantos de seus olhos desfocados, mas ainda não tinham escorrido. Foi com susto que Harry percebeu que sua mão esquerda ainda estava entrelaçada à direita dela. E foi com um susto maior ainda que se deu conta que _não queria soltá-la._

Mas ele tentou, amaldiçoando-se por seus pensamentos insanos e estúpidos. No entanto, dessa vez foi Katherine que inexplicavelmente segurou sua mão com uma força incrível.

- Está doendo. – ela murmurou, sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo-se esquisito e estúpido ao mesmo tempo.

- A mão... Que cabeça dura a Parkinson tem...

Harry deixou escapar um risinho abafado.

- Foi um ótimo soco.

- Você achou? – ela se permitiu um sorriso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Harry quase conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração dela, que começava a serenar. Ele notou que, devido ao agito de toda aquela confusão, o lenço que segurava o rabo de cavalo dos cabelos da garota tinha afrouxado, e eles estavam quase soltos. Harry nunca tinha se dado conta do quão magníficos e delineados eram os cachos do cabelo da garota.

Ele quis se bater após esse pensamento. Obviamente, estava fora de si. Sim, era isso, saíra tão depressa daquela biblioteca que provavelmente esquecera sua razão lá dentro junto com seus livros e sua mochila.

- Doeu, não foi? – ele sussurrou.

- O soco? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa, mas ainda demonstrando certa brutalidade. – Espero que Parkinson não consiga esquecê-lo tão cedo.

- Não. Doeu o que ela _disse, _não?

Katherine ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Harry sentiu o aperto na mão aumentar.

- Doeu. – sua voz não passava de um murmúrio.

- Não se importe com o que ela disse. – Harry retrucou sem pensar. – Eu não a acho anormal, sabe... só um pouco... pentelha... às vezes...

Ela riu baixinho junto com ele. Quando finalmente o encarou nos olhos, sua expressão era grave.

- Tá falando sério? – Harry assentiu com um sorriso. Ela também sorriu, fracamente. – Obrigada... Harry...

Ele sentiu algo gostoso dentro de si ao ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios dela daquela maneira. Algo estranho despertou dentro de Harry depois disso e, sem raciocinar (sua razão ainda estava na biblioteca), ele deu um passo à frente e seu corpo ficou a apenas centímetros do dela. Katherine arfou e levantou um pouco o rosto para poder encará-lo. Parecia assustada naquele momento, até mesmo _indefesa._ As respirações dos dois se confundiam. Harry levou sua mão direita até o rosto dela e colocou um cacho atrás de sua orelha. Katherine apenas o observou. Harry _quis_ tocar seu rosto, apenas para saber se ele era tão macio quanto sua mão, pois aquelas luvas diferentes que a garota usava àquele dia permitiam que Harry conseguisse a pele suave e quente de seus dedos. Porém, repentinamente, ele notou o que estava fazendo e deu vários passos para trás, finalmente soltando a mão dela.

- Pra quê você vai ligar para ela, afinal? – perguntou de costas para a garota, rindo de nervoso. – Olhe só para ela, Pansy Parkinson tem cara de buldogue!

Katherine também riu nervosamente às suas costas, parecendo tão abalada quanto Harry.

- Tem razão... – disse fracamente. – Deveria ser mandada para a carrocinha.

O silêncio se abateu novamente e era assustador. Harry sentiu seus dedos formigarem; seu corpo queimava e suava. Ele tentou não olhar para a garota. _Raios! Não podia estar acontecendo!_

- Olha... sobre...

- Talvez seja melhor... – Harry disse depressa demais. - ...que você simplesmente volte para sua Casa e se acalme. Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar à biblioteca e termino o trabalho sozinho na minha sala comunal.

- Mas não é jus...

- Não se preocupe. – ele repetiu, desejando ao mesmo tempo que ela ficasse e que fosse embora para o mais longe possível dele. – Eu termino sozinho.

- Então... o.k... – ela disse sem jeito. – Eu... vou indo...

Ele ouviu os passos dela se afastando e perguntou a si mesmo se conseguiria se virar. Não resistiu. Enxergou-a sumindo no corredor, seus cabelos se movendo enquanto caminhava. A respiração dele estava ligeiramente descompassada.

Percebeu que era ele que precisava se acalmar ali, afinal.

* * *

Harry jogou de qualquer jeito seu material de estudo sobre a sua cama; não tinha cabeça para terminar tudo aquilo, _naquele momento_, não com tantos pensamentos perturbando sua mente. _Aqueles pensamentos._

Ele se acomodou no parapeito da janela – um dos seus lugares favoritos quando queria apenas _pensar_ -, observando o sol pálido se pôr lenta e preguiçosamente no horizonte parcialmente nublado. O quarto ia escurecendo aos poucos, mas Harry não se deu ao trabalho de iluminá-lo quando a noite finalmente caiu, deixando-o na penumbra.

Estava aliviado por não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho, mas talvez estivesse tão transtornado, que apenas não reparara nas pessoas ao seu redor. Estava começando a achar que a solidão era a melhor companhia, porém, naquela noite, apesar de estar só, não conseguia que _ela_ abandonasse seus pensamentos.

E não dava para fugir de seus pensamentos como fugia das pessoas.

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que era errado pensar _daquela maneira,_ pensar _nela._ Ela era uma sonserina. Era prima de Draco Malfoy. Mantinha contato com Samantha Stevens. _Ela era Katherine Willians. _

Mas por que era errado pensar nela?

Harry _queria_ pensar em Katherine. Queria lembrar o que sentiu naquele momento no qual ficara tão próximo dela que sentiu sua respiração, apreciou seu perfume agressivo, o cheiro de canela de seus cabelos crespos, admirou suas curvas e seu rosto... o momento em que sentiu sua temperatura ao tocá-la...

Ele sabia o que teria feito se não tivesse controlado seus instintos. Não queria admitir, mas sabia...

Harry teve vontade de beijá-la.

Mas não deveria ter essa vontade.

Era loucura! Era completamente _irracional!_ Estava fora de si, tinha certeza disso. _Só podia ser isso, só podia ser essa a explicação._ E – _maldição! – _continuava sem razão, pois não conseguia deixar de imaginar a continuação daquela cena...

Qual seria o gosto do beijo dela?

O jeito daquela garota... de quem sempre tem algo preparado na ponta da língua para responder um desaforo... _Ela o provocava, e Harry gostava disso._ O modo como seus olhos se estreitavam e sua cabeça se inclinava quando ficava nervosa com ele... _Ela o desafiava, e Harry gostava disso._ A maneira como ela dizia seu nome, _Harry..._

- Não, Harry! – ele murmurou, repreendendo a si mesmo. – Não... _pára de pensar isso!_

Mas ele não conseguia. Harry simplesmente não conseguia parar de imaginar a sensação de envolvê-la em seus braços – senti-la como naquele dia que ela chorou abraçada nele – e depois... beijá-la...

Harry queria mais e se deu conta de que _desejava_ aquela garota.

Mas era proibido desejá-la. _Era errado!_ Ele não podia... Não podia sequer pensar nisso!

Já tinha ido longe demais ao permitir aquela _trégua_. Uma _amizade_ seria cruzar uma linha tênue e perigosa. Pensar o que estava pensando... era _absurdo!_ Harry encostou a cabeça na parede de pedra fria, sua respiração ofegante. Aquilo não estava certo. Ele definitivamente não _queria!_ Não estava raciocinando direito. Talvez apenas estivesse permitindo que seus instintos masculinos o dominassem, mas não podia deixar. Havia muita coisa em jogo naquela brincadeira. _Muita coisa._

Harry _sabia_ que não sentia _nada_ por aquela garota a não ser aquele desejo momentâneo, aquela _atração... _

Tenho que tirá-la dos meus pensamentos.

- Falando sozinho, Harry? – alguém perguntou num tom divertido.

Harry se virou assustado. Não percebera que estava falando em voz alta. Seus olhos bateram em Rony, que tinha acabado de encostar a porta atrás de si com um ruído seco.

Ou Rony era muito silencioso, ou Harry realmente estava muito distraído. A segunda opção era a mais provável. Harry ficou imaginando há quanto tempo Rony estaria ali, escutando-o revelar seus pensamentos mais íntimos.

- Não percebi você chegando... – murmurou, sentindo-se exausto.

- E não me admira isso! – o amigo brincou, sorrindo, enquanto se dirigia ao seu malão, procurando alguma coisa. Havia algo artificial em seus modos que fez Harry ter certeza que Rony estava tão transtornado quanto ele. – Ultimamente, você anda no mundo da lua! Sempre se afastando na primeira oportunidade...

Harry teve receio que o amigo entrasse demais no assunto. Era verdade o que estava dizendo; Harry realmente estava se distanciando um pouco de Rony e Hermione, talvez porque quisesse ficar sozinho, _escapar_, ou talvez porque não se sentisse suficientemente _limpo_ para se aproximar dos amigos. Harry pensou várias vezes em contar _quem_ realmente era, mas, por medo da reação deles, preferiu ficar calado. Não queria que o olhassem com nojo... repulsa... temor... Não justo seus dois melhores amigos no mundo. Desde a morte dos Dursleys, Harry não achava que fosse uma boa companhia nem para si mesmo.

- Eu... não ando... muito bem...

Rony continuou vasculhando seu malão à procura de alguma coisa, mas quanto mais procurava, mais Harry tinha a impressão de que ele não estava à procura de coisa alguma.

- Hermione está preocupada com você, sabe? – Rony falou com a voz muito distante. – Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com você que não quer nos contar. – Harry sentiu seu peito comprimir e sua respiração ficar muito rasa. Rony, porém, mudou de assunto com a velocidade de um relâmpago riscando o céu, e Harry percebeu que ele finalmente tinha alcançado o ponto exato que desejava desde o início. – Ela vai passar o Natal com os pais, sabia? Vão para a Alemanha, acho.

- Então ela não vai para A Toca? – Harry disse, tendo a plena noção de que era uma pergunta estúpida e desnecessária. Rony ficou imóvel, desistindo de procurar o que quer que fosse.

- Não. – ele respirou fundo. – Ela não quer ficar perto de mim.

- Tenho certeza de que não é isso, Rony...

- É isso sim, Harry! – ele parecia revoltado. – Não adianta você querer colocar panos quentes! – a voz dele se alterou ligeiramente. Harry não respondeu.

Houve uma pausa. Rony desistiu em definitivo do malão e sentou-se na ponta da cama, desolado.

- Eu sinto falta dela. – Rony disse encarando os cadarços dos tênis. Ele riu sem alegria. – Sabe, eu me acho um tolo dizendo essas coisas, mas é verdade.

Harry mirou o amigo por alguns instantes, pensativo, antes de responder.

- Você não é bobo por sentir falta dela.

Rony levantou o rosto e encarou o amigo diretamente nos olhos. Harry se sentiu desconfortável e desejou que Rony desviasse o olhar.

- Quando você e Gina se separaram no ano passado... – Rony começou hesitante, talvez por saber que estava tocando num ponto sensível. Harry certamente não gostou que ele mencionasse Gina, mas não disse nada. - ...você sentiu falta dela depois?

- O meu caso e de Gina... – Harry disse secamente. - ...foi muito diferente do há entre você e Mione.

- Você sentia falta dela? – Rony insistiu.

Houve uma segunda pausa, um pouco maior. Harry decidiu ser sincero.

- Sentia.

- Ainda sente?

Harry queria responder um orgulhoso e petulante "não", mas não foi isso que saiu de sua boca.

- Eu não sei.

Ele pensou em Katherine e sua cabeça doeu. Sentia-se confuso.

Rony apoiou o queixo nas mãos, perdido.

- Eu a beijei de novo. Hermione.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Estava tão confuso com seus próprios sentimentos, que não se sentia em posição de dizer nada ao amigo.

- Ela disse... – Rony continuou, sua voz semelhante a um sussurro. – Disse que eu não fizesse mais isso. Que eu só estava tornando tudo mais difícil. Que era melhor ficarmos distantes.

Rony respirou muito profundamente.

- Mas eu não _quero... _Não _consigo_ ficar longe... Não me _controlo..._

Silêncio.

- Fale com ela. – Harry disse incerto. – Talvez... peça desculpas por tudo que fez... e disse...

Ele pensou que Rony fosse se exaltar como sempre fazia à menção de pedir perdão, mas ele permaneceu naquele estado letárgico que era bem mais preocupante.

- Ela não vai aceitar minhas desculpas esfarrapadas. Eu só piso na bola, Harry. Faço tudo errado.

Harry o entendia. Se Gina viesse lhe pedir perdão, não tinha certeza se aceitaria. Não sabia se _queria_ aceitar. Mas ele era muito diferente de Hermione; _ela era bem melhor que ele_.

Rony levantou os olhos e focalizou o material de estudo de Harry largado em sua cama.

- Você estava estudando com aquela sonserina?

Rony fez a pergunta com um tom de pouco caso. No entanto, foi o suficiente para apavorar Harry e fazê-lo pular do parapeito da janela como se tivesse sido atingido por um choque elétrico. Ele começou a juntar os livros de qualquer jeito, como se aquilo pudesse revelar alguma coisa a Rony.

- Estranho... – o amigo murmurou com um riso abafado.

- O que é estranho? – Harry perguntou abalado, recolhendo as coisas de qualquer jeito, sem se preocupar em amassá-las na pressa.

- Você nunca mais reclamou de encontrá-la para fazer as tarefas que o Lupin passa para nós. – Rony disse sem emoção na voz. – Você sempre repetia que era muito chato, que ela era irritante e que você não agüentava mais ter de estudar com ela...

Harry parou no meio do movimento, permanecendo muito imóvel, plenamente consciente do gelo que tinha se instalado no seu estômago. Não poderia revelar que não estava mais reclamando de Katherine porque... bem, porque estava ficando maluco e pensando coisas que não pensaria se estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Rony não entenderia. Ele mandaria Harry ir se tratar, e com toda a razão. Não, era melhor Harry permanecer na sua e não dizer nada; era melhor que ele mesmo, _sozinho_, entendesse primeiro o que estava acontecendo na sua cabeça perturbada.

- Mas Kathe... Willians... continua irritante como sempre. – Harry disse rápido demais, atropelando e embaralhando as palavras enquanto juntava as coisas na cama ainda mais atabalhoadamente. – Eu só não fico repetindo isso o tempo todo porque... bem, porque seria uma chatice para vocês, não?

- É... é sim...

- Mas continua sendo horrível, _muito horrível_ _mesmo_ estudar com ela. – Harry continuou, tentando convencer Rony. – Ela é uma sonserina chata e... irritante... _Sempre vai ser._

Houve uma terceira pausa. Rony parecia imerso em pensamentos. Harry recolheu suas coisas e empilhou tudo no chão, ao lado da cama, para se lembrar de terminar o trabalho mais tarde.

A imagem de Katherine encarando-o nos olhos e dizendo seu nome invadiu novamente seus pensamentos.

"Ela é uma sonserina chata e... irritante... Sempre vai ser."

Harry não tinha certeza se tinha dito aquilo para convencer Rony ou convencer a si mesmo.

* * *

Harry respirou fundo. Já estava sem fôlego, mas não era possível parar para respirar. Ele recuou, tentando se defender das ofensivas de Dumbledore como podia, mas estava realmente complicado naquele momento.

O barulho das espadas retinindo uma contra a outra ecoou na paredes daquela sala enorme. Harry simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em como Dumbledore, com tantos cabelos brancos, podia ser tão rápido e preciso em seus ataques, e nunca dar sinais de cansaço, enquanto ele, Harry, com apenas dezessete anos, após quarenta minutos de treinamento, estivesse caindo pelas tabelas. No entanto, havia um brilho selvagem nos olhos azuis do diretor e ele emanava uma aura de poder que Harry tinha visto poucas vezes na vida.

Dumbledore desfiou um ataque rápido com a espada, que se chocou contra a de Harry, produzindo um barulho metálico que ecoou pela sala; o brilho da lâmina cegou os olhos do rapaz, mas ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com aquilo. Dumbledore aplicou uma força inacreditável, e Harry se viu forçado a segurar a lâmina com as duas mãos para não ceder; o resultado foi um corte superficial na palma de sua mão esquerda, que imediatamente começou a sangrar. O sangue escorreu pela lâmina brilhante da espada, pintando-a de um vermelho escuro e vivo, e Dumbledore, ao perceber, parou imediatamente de lutar.

Harry, ofegante, aproveitou que o duelo chegara ao fim e, sem vergonha nenhuma, largou a espada de lado e sentou-se no chão, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele viu Dumbledore se abaixar ligeiramente e encará-lo com um sorriso, seus olhos azuis muito cintilantes por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Eu acho que me excedi hoje, não, Harry? – ele perguntou bondosamente, nem parecendo a mesma pessoa de dois minutos antes, que desferia golpes violentos contra Harry no treinamento.

- Se algum dia... – Harry arfou. - ...eu chegar na sua idade... professor... – ele fez uma pausa mais longa para respirar. – Eu gostaria... de ter seu pique...

Dumbledore riu.

- Quem disse que esse velho aqui não está exausto?

- Não parece.

- É porque eu não demonstro. – ele retrucou com simplicidade e como Harry arregalou os olhos, explicou: - Nunca demonstre cansaço ou emoção num duelo, Harry. Isso são armas para o seu oponente.

Harry não soube o que dizer; primeiro, estava sem fôlego, e depois seu queixo estava caído. Ele apenas fitou sua mão esquerda e se deu conta de que o corte ainda sangrava e ardia.

- Perdoe-me, Harry, eu o machuquei. – o diretor sorriu e puxou a mão do rapaz, estendendo a palma para cima. Dumbledore sacou a varinha, murmurou um feitiço e deu três toques na pele de Harry com a ponta da varinha. O corte imediatamente se fechou, sem nenhuma marca. – Madame Pomfrey me mataria por fazer isso sem desinfetar, mas eu já fiz várias vezes comigo mesmo e ainda estou vivo. – ele completou com um tom divertido.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu fui horrível no treinamento de hoje, professor. – ele murmurou envergonhado. – Acho que não tenho me esforçado o suficiente.

- Está com a cabeça em outros lugares bem mais distantes, hein? – o diretor questionou astutamente.

Harry não respondeu, mas Dumbledore estava totalmente correto. Havia tantas coisas juntas na cabeça de Harry, que ele não sabia como seu cérebro ainda não tinha entrado em parafuso. Desde a morte dos Dursleys, Harry se sentia _imundo,_ e se afastava cada vez mais das pessoas, tornando-se recluso e amargurado. Ao mesmo tempo, por mais que estivesse sozinho, não conseguia tirar aquela sonserina _pentelha_ dos pensamentos, e era como se uma sombra sempre estivesse ao lado dele, invadindo sua mente, que agora se tornara um local perigoso, que ele temia vasculhar. E, por último, todas as vezes que tinha aulas com Dumbledore se debatia em culpa por esconder tanta coisa dele. Sua consciência não parava de acusá-lo. Ele se lembrava constantemente daquela detenção com Snape, na qual Samantha tinha aparecido, e Harry entreouvira a conversa deles. Tudo isso misturado só fazia confundi-lo ainda mais.

"Dumbledore não conta metade das coisas para ele."

E Harry também não parava de pensar no que Dumbledore estaria escondendo dele.

- O senhor tem razão, professor. – Harry disse sem emoção na voz, fitando o diretor, mas vendo muitas coisas além de seus olhos azuis claros. – Meus pensamentos... estão muito longe daqui.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- E há algum desses pensamentos que queira dividir comigo, Harry?

Ele pensou por alguns segundos se deveria realmente contar.

- Existe sim, professor.

O azul dos olhos de Dumbledore se tornou um pouco mais escuro.

- Vamos para a minha sala ao lado, Harry.

Dois minutos depois, Harry estava sentado em frente à mesa de Dumbledore, observando aqueles vários instrumentos prateados que ele tinha. Em cima de um armário, estava o velho e surrado Chapéu Seletor. Os retratos dos diretores antigos dormiam em suas molduras, e Fawkes emitia de vez em quando belos sons. Dumbledore se sentou em sua cadeira, juntou seus dedos e encarou Harry com um olhar penetrante por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. Harry se sentiu incomodado com aquele olhar.

- Professor... – ele começou hesitante, pensando no quê realmente deveria dizer. – Eu tive uma detenção com Snape há algum tempo...

- Com o _Professor_ Snape. – Dumbledore o corrigiu, mas não parecia aborrecido. Pelo contrário, seu tom era de quem estava se divertindo com a situação. – Mais uma, Harry?

Harry crispou os lábios num sorriso desajeitado e envergonhado.

- Mais uma, professor.

- Sim, eu já sabia. Prossiga.

- Bem... acontece que... – Harry fez uma pequena pausa, escolhendo as palavras para que Dumbledore não pensasse que ele andara escutando atrás da porta. _O que era, de fato, verdade._ – Quando eu estava no meio da detenção... hum... Samantha Stevens apareceu na lareira... – Dumbledore estreitou os olhos. – E eu... hum... escutei-os falando sobre...

- Eles trabalham juntos na Ordem, Harry. – Dumbledore disse com simplicidade. – Estão em uma missão juntos, é natural que se comuniquem. – o diretor recostou-se à cadeira, observando o teto, pensativo. – Acabou de passar pela minha cabeça que é por isso que Severo anda... como se diz? Ah! De ovo virado!

Harry teve vontade de dizer que Snape estava eternamente "de ovo virado", mas se conteve.

- Mas, professor... – ele insistiu, sondando. – Eles falavam sobre... uma reunião de Comensais...

Harry podia esperar tudo, mas não que Dumbledore fosse rir. Ele fitou Harry calma e divertidamente.

- E eles disseram tudo isso na sua frente, Harry?

O rapaz sentiu-se corar. Dumbledore continuou sorrindo.

- Não precisa se sentir mal por ouvir as conversas às escondidas, Harry. Eu já fiz isso muitas vezes também, mas sempre usei meios mais eficazes e seguros do que grudar o ouvido na porta.

Harry engoliu em seco. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que Dumbledore lia pensamentos.

- O senhor não vai contar para...

- Não, Harry, eu não vou contar para o Professor Snape. Fique tranqüilo.

- Ah... – o rapaz suspirou, sentindo-se muito sem jeito. Harry olhou para qualquer lugar que não fosse o diretor. – Mas, professor... sobre o que eu disse... da reunião de...

- Eu preciso de espiões, Harry, você sabe disso. Ou você acha que Voldemort não tem gente dele infiltrada aqui em Hogwarts também? – Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar sério. Harry o encarou de volta com cuidado, e ele pareceu novamente ler seus pensamentos. – Severo Snape e Samantha Stevens gozam de minha inteira confiança, Harry.

- Samantha é filha de Voldemort. – Harry disparou sem pensar. – O senhor sabia disso também?

- Sabia. – Dumbledore retrucou como se aquilo fosse algo banal, surpreendendo Harry. _Então ele sabia? O que mais ele sabia?_ – E você sabe o que isso significa em relação a você, não, Harry?

O rapaz percebeu que Dumbledore estava virando o jogo a seu favor.

- Ela é minha tia. – Harry disse de um fôlego só, como se fosse menos indolor dizer tudo de uma vez só. – Mas isso não a impediu de...

- Eu não julgo as pessoas me baseando em onde elas vêem, Harry. – Dumbledore interrompeu-o, falando com a voz firme e severa. – Eu as considero pelo que são. Se fosse o contrário, eu não o estimaria como faço.

Houve uma pausa tensa. Harry sabia que ele estava se referindo à sua relação consangüínea com Voldemort. De repente, Harry percebeu que queria ir embora e ficar sozinho como costumava fazer. Dumbledore estava lembrando-o, _de propósito_, que ele era neto de Voldemort, e essa era a maneira que ele encontrara de mostrar a Harry que o sangue não importava para ele e que continuaria confiando em Samantha, como confiava nele, sem lembrar o parentesco que eles tinham com Voldemort.

Harry se levantou subitamente. Dumbledore o acompanhou com os olhos, sem dizer palavra alguma. Harry respirou fundo e já ia dando as costas para o professor, quando ousou fazer mais uma única pergunta.

- Snape disse que há muitas coisas que o senhor esconde de mim. É verdade?

Dumbledore o encarou por cima dos seus dedos compridos. Ele parecia mais sério do que nunca.

- Ao mesmo tempo, Harry, tenho certeza que você esconde muitas coisas de mim também. Todos nós temos segredos.

Harry não ousou dizer mais nada e foi embora finalmente, percebendo que tinha ido longe, longe demais.

* * *

Quando Harry chegou no quadro da Mulher Gorda, sentia seu corpo moído por causa do treinamento; seus braços pareciam pesar vinte quilos a mais, suas pernas não o sustentavam mais com firmeza e suas costas estavam doloridas. Para completar, sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir de dor, com tantos pensamentos confusos se misturando dentro dela como se estivessem num liqüidificador.

Para seu desespero, a sala comunal não estava vazia como ele queria que estivesse. Assim que a passagem do retrato se fechou às suas costas, ele bateu os olhos numa Hermione dormindo sobre uma montanha de livros e deveres.

Harry se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado na mesa. Hermione parecia exausta; sua cabeça estava apoiada nos braços, que por sua vez estavam sobre um grande volume de Aritmancia. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desarrumados, e algumas mechas pendiam sobre seu rosto tranqüilo. Sua respiração era lenta e ritmada. Harry ficou imaginando há quanto tempo ela dormia ali, afinal, já era madrugada.

- Mione... – ele sussurrou, cutucando seu ombro suavemente para que ela não se assustasse. – Mione, vá dormir no seu quarto...

Ela abriu lentamente seus olhos, e eles pareciam bem fora de foco. Ela levantou a cabeça devagar, e uma parte de sua bochecha tinha grudado na folha do livro.

- Harry, é você? – ela perguntou com a voz pastosa, piscando os olhos para tentar reconhecê-lo.

- Da última vez que eu me olhei no espelho, sim, eu ainda era Harry. – ele respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

Ela riu ligeiramente também, endireitando-se na cadeira e esfregando os olhos com as mãos.

- Eu tenho que acabar esse trabalho de Aritmancia...

- Não agora. – Harry disse, puxando o livro e fechando-o. – Agora você vai para o seu dormitório fazer o que já deveria ter ido fazer há muito tempo: dormir.

- Eu estou um pouco cansada mesmo. – ela confessou, massageando os olhos que teimavam em fechar.

- Acredite, eu também percebi isso.

Ela sorriu.

- Você só chegou agora? Porque... – ela olhou as roupas dele. – Se você me disser que está sem sono, eu vou perguntar onde está o seu pijama.

- Você não deixa passar nada mesmo, hein, Mione? Nem quando está sonolenta...

Ela riu levemente.

- Onde você estava?

Harry suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nos braços, como a amiga fazia antes. Ele a fitou cansado, quase implorando para que ela não fizesse mais perguntas.

- Eu estava... por aí...

Ela soltou um riso sarcástico.

- Claro. Você está escondendo algo, não está?

Harry ainda permaneceu alguns instantes observando a amiga com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços. Então, ele se sentou ereto na cadeira e a encarou profundamente nos olhos, sentindo-se miserável.

- Eu prometo, Hermione, que um dia, eu vou contar tudo sobre mim para você e o Rony. – ele disse seriamente. – Eu devo isso a vocês. Mas eu ainda preciso me acostumar com a idéia, mesmo que eu sinta que nunca vou me acostumar. Você entende?

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou. Quando os abriu novamente, encarou Harry compreensivamente e acenou em afirmação para ele.

- Não me pressione agora... por favor.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Conte quando estiver pronto. – ela disse e se levantou, juntando suas coisas na mochila. Jogou-a nas costas e, antes de ir embora, fitou o amigo mais uma vez. – Mas, Harry, seja lá o que for... Você não precisa se distanciar de mim e do Rony por causa disso. Nós somos seus amigos e não deixaremos de apoiá-lo, por mais que você esconda algo horrível de nós. Nós três sempre enfrentamos os problemas juntos, não é? Você promete que vai parar de fugir de nós?

Harry a fitou por muito tempo, pensando em suas palavras. Então, ele sorriu timidamente, sentindo-se pior, imaginando se Hermione continuaria pensando daquele jeito se soubesse _quem_ ele era de verdade.

- Eu... prometo, Hermione.

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Eu vou cobrar a promessa. Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite. – ele murmurou, observando-a subir as escadas dos dormitórios femininos.

"Nós somos seus amigos e não deixaremos de apoiá-lo, por mais que você esconda algo horrível de nós."

Ele realmente escondia algo horrível e tudo o que mais desejava era que Rony e Hermione continuassem sendo seus amigos, como sempre foram, quando descobrissem a verdade.

* * *

**__**

Nota da autora: Muito obrigada pelas reviews! :) Esse capítulo era para aparecer aqui mais cedo, mas eu fiquei um pouco bloqueada... :p Bem, mas ele acabou saindo e aqui está, espero que gostem ;) E agora, hein? O que vocês acharam dos sentimentos "perturbados" do Harry? Hmmm (kaka se preparando para pedradas) hauhauhaha Bjus! :)

Diu Hiiragizawa: Hum... (kaka observando sua idéia doida) Bem, digamos que no próximo capítulo você saberá um pouco mais sobre a família da Kate e a vida dela... :) Eu tô mesmo devendo um pouco da história dela, hehehe :D Beijinho??? Hauhauhauhauha (kaka ri maleficamente) Você não me conhece, quando eu quero ser má... hahahaha :D Sobre a Mione e o Rony... eles são dois teimosos, mas até pra isso se dá um jeitinho ;) Bem, desejo uma boa viagem para você e espero que esteja se divertindo bastante! (ou, quando ler isso aqui, espero que tenha se divertido bastante ;) uhauhahuaha Uau, vc também quer afogar a Gina na privada... mas só a da CdE... hahaha :D Essas Ginas tão diferentes algum dia vão confundir minha cabecinha problemática, uhauahhaha :p Mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e espero que quando voltar de viagem, goste dos caps postados! :D Bjus!

Ainsley Haines: Oie, miguxa!!! :D Hum... se eu tirei o "pentelhinha" de Pérola Negra, aquela novela do SBT? Não, não... eu não vi essa novela (mesmo que duas amigas minhas vejam e amem de paixão... isso me lembra de quando elas começaram a discutir sobre a novela no meu aniversário, hauhauha) De novela do SBT, eu só vi A Usurpadora mesmo! :p hehehe Uhhh, quer dizer q vc gostou do Harry se culpando? Normal, vc nem gosta de ver o pobre apanhar, né? uhauhauha Pois é, me lembrou a TdS tbm, que saudade! (chuif) Aiai, pois eh... mas eu acho o Snape malvado, num tem jeito!!! Se bem que... depois que eu vi que ele é capricorniano e faz aniversário dois dias depois do meu... Sabe que fui mais com a cara dele? Um capricorniano só pode ser gente boa! Uahuhaauhauahuha :D (kaka imaginando o signo dos outros personagens) Hahahaha, o.k., miga, sei que não tenho mais desculpas... mas dessa vez foi um pequeno bloqueio, vc entende, não é? Mas até que não demorei taaanto assim... qnd eu tava na época de vestiba cheguei a demorar dois meses :p (kaka assustada) Uau, como os leitores agüentam? Uahuahuahuah Eu faço as pessoas sofrerem! Hehehe É isso, BJUS e já tô com saudade! :)

talitablack: Também te adoro, mininah! :) E fico feliz que tenha sentido falta das minhas fics nesse tempo que elas ficaram ausentes... significa que vc gosta mesmo! :D (pausa para kaka rir da sua revolta) Má, euzinha? Imagiiiina!! Uahuahuah :D Eu sou um anjo de candura! (pisca inocentemente) Oh... vc acha mesmo que os tios do Harry não farão diferença? Bem, mas algumas coisinhas ainda vão acontecer por causa dessa morte... hehehe (planos maléficos) Pois é, tem muita tristeza e desgraça... mas é que eu gosto de escrever isso, fazer o quê? (sangueee... sangueee... toca musiquinha de terror barato ao fundo) O.k., o.k., estou anotando seus pedidos... beijo... (esse num sei num... tô em dúvida... hahahaha) quebra pau de verdade entre Snape e Harry... (pode ser, sou fã de um barraquinho básico) É, vamos ver, vamos ver... Agora, chateada??? (kaka gargalha histericamente) Imaginaaaaaa que eu iria ficar chateada com essa sua review!!! Eu ri pacas, isso sim!!! Vc tava super cômica com sua revolta (que, digamos de passagem, é até bem justificada). E SEMPRE diga sua opinião sincera que é isso que eu quero ;) E enquanto vc se decide se é a Série ou a Nena que ficam na frente de quem (pegou mal, hein? uhauhaua), vou parando por aqui e dizendo que te adoro MTU (aliás, brigada mesmo pelo recadinho de feliz níver no meu GB ;) e bjões enooormes!!!! :D

morgana: (kaka engasga e tosse) Primos??? Vc acha mesmo??? Pense outra vez... (kaka imaginando a reação das pessoas no final da fic e em quantos hipogrifos desembestados vão mandar atrás dela) Sim, sim... o que a Kate copiou no cemitério é muito importante... conduz ao final da fic... mas é um código, e vc tem que quebrar a cabeça para descobrir, hehehe :D Brigada pelos elogios, fico super contente que tenha gostado do cap novo da CdE!!! :D E a Neninha postei no sábado, se ainda não leu o cap novo, corre lá para ler!!! Hehehe Agora... o resultado do vestibular só vem dia 21 de janeiro... pertinho do teu níver, hehehe :D Vc faz níver um dia depois do casamento da minha mana :D O endereço do site que eu posto a CdE e todas as minhas outras fics está no meu profile do ff, entra lá e vê ;) (eu só não escrevo aqui porque endereço de site não formata no ff fresco :p) Espero que tenha passado um ótimo natal ;) Bjus!!! :D

Gisleine: hahahaha, poxa, que maldade... afogar a Gina na privada... hehehe :D (kaka que acha isso super engraçado e usa sempre, desde que postaram isso no livro de visitas do site) Ahhh, então vc quer Harry e Kate, e deixar a Gina se roendo de ciúmes, hein? ahuhauaua :D Bem, pelo menos vc diz que se eles não ficarem juntos só vai ficar triste... o resto das pessoas me ameaça de morte e afogamento na privada! Uahuahuauha :D Brigada pelos elogios, que bom que gostou do cap ;) Pois é, vários mistérios a ser desvendados igual a várias complicações para kaka resolver uhauhauha :D Eu só arranjo para minha cabecinha msm... :p hehe Espero que continue gostando! Bjus!!! :)

RdkKamikaze: Obrigada mesmo!!! :) Espero que continue gostando e que eu consiga controlar o rumo da história, hehehe ;) Bjus! :D

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! :) Esse capítulo era para aparecer aqui mais cedo, mas eu fiquei um pouco bloqueada... :p Bem, mas ele acabou saindo e aqui está, espero que gostem ;) E agora, hein? O que vocês acharam dos sentimentos "perturbados" do Harry? Hmmm (kaka se preparando para pedradas) hauhauhaha Bjus! :) Hum... (kaka observando sua idéia doida) Bem, digamos que no próximo capítulo você saberá um pouco mais sobre a família da Kate e a vida dela... :) Eu tô mesmo devendo um pouco da história dela, hehehe :D Beijinho??? Hauhauhauhauha (kaka ri maleficamente) Você não me conhece, quando eu quero ser má... hahahaha :D Sobre a Mione e o Rony... eles são dois teimosos, mas até pra isso se dá um jeitinho ;) Bem, desejo uma boa viagem para você e espero que esteja se divertindo bastante! (ou, quando ler isso aqui, espero que tenha se divertido bastante ;) uhauhahuaha Uau, vc também quer afogar a Gina na privada... mas só a da CdE... hahaha :D Essas Ginas tão diferentes algum dia vão confundir minha cabecinha problemática, uhauahhaha :p Mtu obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e espero que quando voltar de viagem, goste dos caps postados! :D Bjus! Oie, miguxa!!! :D Hum... se eu tirei o "pentelhinha" de Pérola Negra, aquela novela do SBT? Não, não... eu não vi essa novela (mesmo que duas amigas minhas vejam e amem de paixão... isso me lembra de quando elas começaram a discutir sobre a novela no meu aniversário, hauhauha) De novela do SBT, eu só vi A Usurpadora mesmo! :p hehehe Uhhh, quer dizer q vc gostou do Harry se culpando? Normal, vc nem gosta de ver o pobre apanhar, né? uhauhauha Pois é, me lembrou a TdS tbm, que saudade! (chuif) Aiai, pois eh... mas eu acho o Snape malvado, num tem jeito!!! Se bem que... depois que eu vi que ele é capricorniano e faz aniversário dois dias depois do meu... Sabe que fui mais com a cara dele? Um capricorniano só pode ser gente boa! Uahuhaauhauahuha :D (kaka imaginando o signo dos outros personagens) Hahahaha, o.k., miga, sei que não tenho mais desculpas... mas dessa vez foi um pequeno bloqueio, vc entende, não é? Mas até que não demorei taaanto assim... qnd eu tava na época de vestiba cheguei a demorar dois meses :p (kaka assustada) Uau, como os leitores agüentam? Uahuahuahuah Eu faço as pessoas sofrerem! Hehehe É isso, BJUS e já tô com saudade! :) Também te adoro, mininah! :) E fico feliz que tenha sentido falta das minhas fics nesse tempo que elas ficaram ausentes... significa que vc gosta mesmo! :D (pausa para kaka rir da sua revolta) Má, euzinha? Imagiiiina!! Uahuahuah :D Eu sou um anjo de candura! (pisca inocentemente) Oh... vc acha mesmo que os tios do Harry não farão diferença? Bem, mas algumas coisinhas ainda vão acontecer por causa dessa morte... hehehe (planos maléficos) Pois é, tem muita tristeza e desgraça... mas é que eu gosto de escrever isso, fazer o quê? (sangueee... sangueee... toca musiquinha de terror barato ao fundo) O.k., o.k., estou anotando seus pedidos... beijo... (esse num sei num... tô em dúvida... hahahaha) quebra pau de verdade entre Snape e Harry... (pode ser, sou fã de um barraquinho básico) É, vamos ver, vamos ver... Agora, chateada??? (kaka gargalha histericamente) Imaginaaaaaa que eu iria ficar chateada com essa sua review!!! Eu ri pacas, isso sim!!! Vc tava super cômica com sua revolta (que, digamos de passagem, é até bem justificada). E SEMPRE diga sua opinião sincera que é isso que eu quero ;) E enquanto vc se decide se é a Série ou a Nena que ficam na frente de quem (pegou mal, hein? uhauhaua), vou parando por aqui e dizendo que te adoro MTU (aliás, brigada mesmo pelo recadinho de feliz níver no meu GB ;) e bjões enooormes!!!! :D (kaka engasga e tosse) Primos??? Vc acha mesmo??? Pense outra vez... (kaka imaginando a reação das pessoas no final da fic e em quantos hipogrifos desembestados vão mandar atrás dela) Sim, sim... o que a Kate copiou no cemitério é muito importante... conduz ao final da fic... mas é um código, e vc tem que quebrar a cabeça para descobrir, hehehe :D Brigada pelos elogios, fico super contente que tenha gostado do cap novo da CdE!!! :D E a Neninha postei no sábado, se ainda não leu o cap novo, corre lá para ler!!! Hehehe Agora... o resultado do vestibular só vem dia 21 de janeiro... pertinho do teu níver, hehehe :D Vc faz níver um dia depois do casamento da minha mana :D O endereço do site que eu posto a CdE e todas as minhas outras fics está no meu profile do ff, entra lá e vê ;) (eu só não escrevo aqui porque endereço de site não formata no ff fresco :p) Espero que tenha passado um ótimo natal ;) Bjus!!! :D hahahaha, poxa, que maldade... afogar a Gina na privada... hehehe :D (kaka que acha isso super engraçado e usa sempre, desde que postaram isso no livro de visitas do site) Ahhh, então vc quer Harry e Kate, e deixar a Gina se roendo de ciúmes, hein? ahuhauaua :D Bem, pelo menos vc diz que se eles não ficarem juntos só vai ficar triste... o resto das pessoas me ameaça de morte e afogamento na privada! Uahuahuauha :D Brigada pelos elogios, que bom que gostou do cap ;) Pois é, vários mistérios a ser desvendados igual a várias complicações para kaka resolver uhauhauha :D Eu só arranjo para minha cabecinha msm... :p hehe Espero que continue gostando! Bjus!!! :) Obrigada mesmo!!! :) Espero que continue gostando e que eu consiga controlar o rumo da história, hehehe ;) Bjus! :D 


	15. Parceiros também no crime

Capítulo Quinze – Parceiros também no crime

Harry encostou a porta atrás de si com um ruído seco. A sala redonda estava obscurecida como de costume, e apenas suaves feixes de luz provenientes das janelas arredondadas impediam que a escuridão fosse total. Os pontos cintilantes no teto não estavam tão brilhantes àquela noite. Harry observou a figura de Katherine encostada à parede, sob uma das janelas.

Quando ele entrou, ela apenas levantou os olhos muito rapidamente, desviando-os logo em seguida para sua prancheta de desenho (ela realmente parecia gostar daquilo; apenas um minuto parada e já começava a rabiscar formas em qualquer lugar), como se não quisesse olhar diretamente para ele naquele momento. Harry não poderia culpá-la por essa atitude.

Assim como ela, ele também estava _um pouco_ abalado com tudo aquilo. Aquela noite era a primeira vez que se encontravam – _sozinhos – _após aquela cena perturbadora da biblioteca e em seguida no corredor. Harry ainda estava tentando se convencer de que tinha perdido o juízo, _apenas temporariamente_, porém acabara de perceber que era bem mais fácil pensar daquela maneira quando ocupava sua cabeça com a escola e seus problemas, e não quando estava sozinho na presença dela.

Tinha pensado bastante sobre o assunto (as noites mal dormidas que o digam), no entanto, a única conclusão plausível a que chegara fora que estava realmente ficando doido. Não era uma conclusão muito animadora, mas era melhor do que a segunda conclusão – aquela que imaginava quando desanuviava os pensamentos e liberava seus instintos... mas ele nem queria voltar a pensar nisso, ou realmente enlouqueceria.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou fazer a voz assumir um tom banal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Por que você continua trocando essas senhas estúpidas? – ele questionou, caminhando até se aproximar da garota e parar de frente a ela. – Passei uns bons dez minutos para desvendar a de hoje, e aqueles centauros pareciam bastante tentados a arrancar o meu pescoço.

Ela ficou muito imóvel no ato de rabiscar os traços de um rosto no pergaminho, como se estivesse estudando a resposta que iria dar; então, num ímpeto, levantou a cabeça, com uma expressão petulante e um sorriso irônico, e retrucou:

Talvez um dia você não consiga adivinhar a senha e os centauros realmente arranquem o seu pescoço.

Muito engraçado. – ele retrucou aborrecido, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ela o encarou de esguelha, ligeiramente tensa, então ele percebeu que, inconscientemente, tinha se sentado bem próximo a ela. Mas era tarde para sentar em outro lugar. – Quem é aí no desenho? – ele perguntou, espiando por cima do ombro da garota, enquanto ainda tentava agir como fazia antes. O clima, no entanto, era um tanto artificial, como se os dois representassem uma peça.

Katherine rapidamente escondeu o desenho debaixo de alguns livros e anotações espalhados ao seu lado. Tudo o que Harry conseguiu ver foi o esboço de um rosto masculino. Ela se virou aborrecida, seus olhos ligeiramente estreitos, e disse:

Quantas vezes eu disse para que não espiasse meus desenhos?

Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

Sinto muito, eu não fiz as contas... – replicou irônico.

Ela devolveu um sorriso cínico como resposta, mas em seguida começou a observar Harry com atenção, enquanto ele massageava a cabeça por causa da dor intermitente que sentia desde o início da manhã. Ele se sentiu bastante desconfortável e parou o movimento, fitando-a intrigado.

O que você está olhando? Tem algo errado comigo?

Você está com olheiras. Parece... um pouco pálido. – ela constatou, enrugando as sobrancelhas. – Não tem dormido direito?

Harry ainda permaneceu fitando-a abobado por alguns instantes. Ela tinha notado? Ela estava prestando atenção nele? Será que estaria preocupada com ele? Dois segundos após essas perguntas pipocarem em sua cabeça, Harry se sentiu estúpido. _É óbvio que não, por que ela se preocuparia comigo? _Harry não significava _nada_ para ela, assim como ela não significava nada para ele... Sem que quisesse, ele se sentiu inexplicavelmente vazio ao ter esse pensamento. Em seguida, quis se bater por isso. Não podia se sentir assim, afinal, que importância existiria em Katherine não se preocupar com ele? _Nenhuma, não é mesmo? Não é, Harry?_

Sua cabeça deu um nó e a dor se intensificou. Então, subitamente, ele notou que ainda precisava responder à pergunta dela.

Hum... são muitas coisas pra fazer... Eu ando um pouco cansado...

Ela ainda o fitou por mais alguns segundos, como se tivesse percebido que ele tinha omitido vários fatos naquela explicação. No entanto, ela não disse mais nada, e Harry achou melhor assim. Era verdade que tinha uma montanha de coisas pra fazer – deveres, trabalhos e ainda as aulas de Dumbledore – mas ele sabia que os motivos das olheiras eram mesmo as noites mal dormidas. E grande parte delas ele andou pensando o que não devia a respeito da pessoa sentada ao seu lado...

Não, não! Ele repetiu para si mesmo em pensamento, massageando novamente a cabeça dolorida. Não era para voltar a pensar _daquele jeito!_

Ele repetiu para si mesmo em pensamento, massageando novamente a cabeça dolorida. Não era para voltar a pensar 

Então... – ele ouviu a voz dela e tomou um susto; por um momento, ficou tão perdido em seus devaneios que tinha se esquecido de que ela ainda estava presente, _bem _ao seu lado. – Você está bem para treinarmos ou prefere que fique para amanhã?

Ele ponderou a questão por alguns minutos, pensando em tudo que já tinha feito naquele dia – Poções, Snape lhe perturbando, Rony e Hermione discutindo novamente, Transfiguração, montanhas de deveres, Feitiços, dor de cabeça e mais uma briga dos amigos no final da tarde. É, não tinha sido pouca coisa, mas já que estava ali, era melhor que treinasse logo, assim não precisaria voltar no dia seguinte.

Não, tudo bem... Vamos logo com isso.

Ela apenas o fitou mais um pouco enquanto ele se levantava e acabou dando de ombros. Eles se posicionaram no centro da sala e começaram a trocar feitiços entre si.

Harry não estava novamente conseguindo atingi-la; os movimentos de Katherine eram muito rápidos e, para piorar, os reflexos de Harry estavam bem lentos naquele dia. Ele conjurou três vezes a Azaração de Impedimento, porém, em todas as três tentativas ela se esquivou. Harry começou a se irritar e, na última vez, tentou estuporá-la. Katherine, em contrapartida, deu uma estrela no ar, desviando-se do feitiço, o que fez Harry soltar um palavrão de raiva; ela foi parar atrás dele, tão rápido como se aparatasse. Harry se virou, mas a varinha da garota já estava em posição.

_Proteg..._

Mas já era tarde. A barreira não foi conjurada a tempo, e Harry viu a luz vermelha vir em sua direção. Não conseguiu se desviar e foi atingido em cheio pelo feitiço.

* * *

_Enervate!_

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente. A escuridão na periferia de seu cérebro deu lugar ao vulto difuso de um rosto que parecia sorrir para ele. Sua cabeça doía bastante. Ele piscou várias vezes, mas o rosto ainda estava embaçado. A pessoa riu divertidamente e, no instante seguinte, óculos se aproximaram da sua face e suas abençoadas lentes desanuviaram a visão de Harry. Ele enxergou o rosto de Katherine entrar em foco.

Ela parecia se divertir com a situação dele, pois um largo sorriso debochado estava presente em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que vários cachos dos seus cabelos presos em desalinho caíam sobre seus olhos.

Um a zero pra mim, Potter. – Katherine disse num tom de brincadeira, ajoelhada ao lado dele.

Harry, então, subitamente percebeu que estava deitado de costas no chão de pedra. Seu cérebro voltou a funcionar, e ele lembrou que provavelmente caíra após ser estuporado por Katherine. Ele se sentou bem depressa, a cabeça ficando mais tonta devido ao movimento brusco, sentindo-se muito aborrecido pela situação.

Você me estuporou. – ele resmungou emburrado, sem olhar para ela.

Não se preocupe, eu não vou espalhar por aí. – ela retrucou rindo. – Mas é um bom trunfo se eu quiser te chantagear qualquer dia desses...

Harry se virou para ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela riu novamente, divertindo-se. Harry percebeu que gostava quando ela sorria; o rosto dela ficava bem mais bonito do que quando ela estava com aquela cara de rabugenta que costumava ficar na maioria do tempo. _Ela está se divertindo comigo... _Katherine parou de rir ao notar que ele a observava. Eles estavam sentados bem próximos um ao outro novamente.

Além disso... – ela pigarreou, desviando o olhar. – Não teve muita graça. Você não está bem hoje.

Então ela tinha mesmo percebido.

Harry sorriu involuntariamente, notando que apreciava aquela atenção.

É, bem... aconteceram algumas coisas hoje... – ele murmurou distraído. – Se não fosse por isso, você nunca teria conseguido me estuporar.

Ela soltou um barulhinho de desdém.

Que coisas? –perguntou em seguida, no entanto, quando ele a encarou de volta, ela se apressou em remendar a frase: - Quer dizer, você não precisa contar... perguntei por perguntar...

Katherine deu de ombros e fitou com atenção um dos pontos brilhantes no teto, como se ele fosse muito mais interessante do que saber o que tinha acontecido com Harry.

Ah, foi o de sempre... – ele respondeu absorto. – As aulas... meus amigos discutindo...

Ela virou a cabeça tão rápido para olhá-lo que poderia destroncar o pescoço.

Ahan... Granger e Weasley, huh? – ela perguntou com um sorriso debochado. – Aqueles dois vivem às turras, todo mundo comenta. Chega a ser ridíc... – ela fez uma pausa brusca, fitando Harry um tanto constrangida, e acabou não dizendo o que Rony e Hermione chegavam a ser. – Sinceramente, eu não sei como você não sobe pelas paredes...

Harry riu baixinho, lembrando que era exatamente aquela sensação que tinha.

Às vezes tenho vontade mesmo de fazer isso. – ele disse pensativo, refletindo o quanto acharia estranho estar tendo aquela conversa com Katherine se pensasse friamente, mesmo que se sentisse à vontade para conversar com ela naquele momento. – Sabe, eu gostaria de fazer algo por eles... mas aqueles dois são tão teimosos...

Katherine fez uma careta, mas preferiu não expor seus pensamentos talvez em respeito à amizade de Harry por "Granger e Weasley". Harry sabia que se importaria muito com isso algum tempo atrás, mas, naquele instante, não estava levando em conta as coisas que o aborreceriam antes a respeito daquela garota.

Hum... – ela resmungou pensativa. – Sei l� tranque os dois numa sala e deixe que resolvam suas diferenças cara a cara... O pior que poderia aconteceria seria os dois se matarem lá dentro. Mas isso seria engraçado... – ela deixou escapar.

Harry não se importou o tanto que deveria após a última frase da garota; estava mais preocupado com o que ela disse no começo.

Não seria má idéia...

Ela se virou para ele, intrigada.

Como é que é?

Harry sorriu, observando a sala ao redor e tendo uma idéia que achava que poderia funcionar. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais se intrometeria nos assuntos de Rony e Hermione, mas logo tinha percebido que não seria possível. Não suportava mais vê-los daquela maneira e tinha que dar um jeito de juntá-los antes do Natal. E Katherine, sem querer, tinha lhe dado uma boa idéia.

Eu já sei o que posso fazer. – ele disse triunfante, levantando-se de supetão. A garota continuou encarando-o como se ele tivesse um parafuso solto. Harry deu uma volta pela sala, pensando na idéia que teve, até voltar a parar de frente a Katherine, que ainda estava sentada no chão, fitando-o com um ar confuso. – Mas eu vou precisar de um pequeno favor seu...

* * *

Não. Não _mesmo._

Ah, vai, pára de ser chata, você não vai ter que fazer nada de mais... Não custa nada!

Katherine tinha voltado a assumir aquele seu ar estressado e rabugento de sempre. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados, sentada no parapeito da janela, suas costas encostadas à parede. Ela revirava os olhos e bufava, sua boca se contorcendo todas as vezes que Harry refazia seu pedido. Ele tinha contado a ela a idéia que teve e tinha pedido apenas um _favorzinho_, nada que fosse fazer sua mão cair se o ajudasse. Mas ela parecia irredutível.

Eu não vou fazer isso, é contra os meus princípios!

Você está sendo implicante, isso sim! – ele retrucou aborrecido, bufando e encostando-se também à parede. – Por que você não quer fazer isso, afinal?

Ela o encarou indulgentemente.

Por vários motivos.

Cite alguns. – ele revirou os olhos, voltando a achar que ela era mesmo uma sonserina pentelha.

Existem vários. – ela começou a contar nos dedos. – Essa sala é minha, ninguém mais deve saber que ela existe, eu só "deixei" que você viesse aqui porque era o único lugar onde poderíamos treinar.

Essa sala não é _sua. _– Harry respondeu emburrado. – Ela está na propriedade de Hogwarts, logo, é um bem comum dos alunos. Todos podem usá-la se quiserem.

Mas ninguém sabe que ela existe.

_Eu_ sei!

Sabe porque eu o trouxe aqui. – houve uma pausa, na qual Harry teve vontade de soltar um palavrão mas se limitou a um raivoso "humpt". Ela aproveitou para continuar a enunciar suas razões. – Segundo motivo: eu estaria ajudando aqueles dois. – ela revirou os olhos, como que entediada, ao mencionar Rony e Hermione. Harry bufou.

Veja por outro lado. – ele disse. – Você não estará ajudando-os; eles vão ficar furiosos quando eu fizer isso, portanto, teoricamente, você estará aborrecendo os dois. É bem lógico, não?

Só se essa for sua lógica distorcida, Potter. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Harry a fuzilou com os olhos, voltando a ter aquele mesmo sentimento que sempre teve a respeito de Willians: que ela era uma sonserina irritante e cabeça-dura. – Motivo número três: eu estaria _te_ ajudando.

Hein? – Harry exclamou, desencostando-se da parede e encarando-a de frente. Aquilo era o cúmulo! – Quer dizer que o problema todo é esse? _Me ajudar?_

Basicamente. – ela resumiu, com um sorriso irônico e irritante.

Ah, Willians, vá à mer... – ele parou e remendou a frase. – Vá catar coquinho!

Ela riu desdenhosamente do que ele disse. Harry, entretanto, estava nervoso demais para achar qualquer coisa engraçada. Ele ficou de costas para ela, batendo o pé no chão repetidamente. Toda a sua idéia brilhante estava indo por água abaixo.

Você vai ficar emburrado comigo? – ela perguntou num tom que sugeria que tinha voltado a se divertir. Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder. – Vai, _Harry?_

Ele apenas virou os olhos para ela, bufando exasperado e encarando-a como se fosse capaz de atirá-la no caldeirão quente. Ela estreitou os olhos, como se analisasse a situação.

Digamos que... numa hipótese remota... – ela cogitou. - ...eu fizesse isso. O que eu ganharia em troca?

Harry observou a expressão curiosa dela e riu.

Minha... eterna gratidão...? – ele disse incerto. Foi a vez dela rir.

É pouco.

Pouco? "Eterno" é muita coisa!

Pouco. – ela repetiu. – Faça uma oferta melhor. Bem melhor.

Ele pensou por alguns instantes. _Ela estava brincando com ele_.

Eu vou ficar lhe devendo um favor. – ele sugeriu. – E você poderá me pedir alguma coisa quando precisar...

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

_Qualquer_ _coisa?_

Eu não disse a palavra "_qualquer_". Eu disse "_alguma_ coisa".

Então ainda é pouco. – ela deu de ombros, indulgente. Harry a fitou por alguns instantes, considerando a questão. O.k., o que ela poderia lhe pedir, afinal?

Está bem, _qualquer_ coisa...

Opa! – ela exclamou, juntando as mãos sonoramente e pulando do parapeito da janela. – Bem melhor!

Katherine atravessou a distância que os separava e estendeu a mão.

Trato feito, Sr. Potter. – ela disse formalmente assim que ele apertou a mão dela. Harry sentiu, mais uma vez, algo levemente gelado no seu estômago assim que sentiu a mão enluvada dela entre seus dedos. Eles trocaram um olhar breve e profundo, então ela se desvencilhou dele. – E não se esqueça de sua promessa, Harry, porque eu vou cobrá-la! – ela disse, dando as costas a ele.

Harry revirou os olhos, ponderando se realmente aquilo valia a pena e se não estava indo longe demais... _ou se já não tinha ido.

* * *

_

Uma coruja das torres pousou sobre a mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã nublada, ventosa e gelada de novembro, bem entre a travessa da omelete e a cesta de pães. Ela estendeu a pata, onde havia um envelope pequeno e pardo.

Acho que a correspondência é pra você, Harry. – Rony disse distraído, comendo seus ovos mexidos com vontade.

Harry conteve um sorriso. Imaginava muito bem _qual_ seria aquela carta. Ele levantou ligeiramente os olhos para se certificar e, na mesa da Sonserina, Katherine Willians apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, o que significava que aquela carta era exatamente a mesma que ele estava pensando que seria.

Não, Rony, Sirius me mandou uma carta ontem, ninguém mais além dele me manda cartas. – Harry retrucou, esforçando-se para não rir.

E aquela garotinha que me odeia? Aquela que é sua vizinha na casa do Sirius...

Quem, Agatha?

Eu não lembro o nome dela, mas deve ser.

Não, ela também me mandou uma carta há pouco tempo. – Harry inventou.

Rony largou o pãozinho que iria comer e olhou desconfiado para a coruja, que o fitava impaciente, esperando o momento em que o destinatário da correspondência resolveria recebê-la. Ele limpou uma mão na outra e desamarrou a carta da pata da coruja, que arrepiou todas as penas antes de levantar vôo novamente.

Você não vai abrir? – Harry perguntou, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

Rony o encarou indulgentemente; em seguida, abaixou os olhos, arregalando-os ao ver seu nome na carta.

É a letra da Hermione! – ele exclamou confuso, virando o pescoço na mesma hora para fitar a garota, sentada mais no final da mesa comprida, conversando com Gina. – Por que ela me mandou uma carta se poderia vir até mim e falar diretamente?

Harry deu de ombros, sentindo que estava cada vez mais difícil esconder o sorriso. Então, se Rony tinha pensado que aquela era mesmo a letra de Hermione, significava que Katherine _realmente_ tinha jeito para desenhar. Ou para ser falsificadora.

Talvez ela não quisesse dizer isso pessoalmente... – Harry sugeriu. – Por que você não abre logo e lê a carta?

Rony, ao contrário da sugestão do amigo, largou o envelope, como este estivesse contaminado.

Melhor não. – ele gemeu. – Se ela não quis me falar isso pessoalmente, deve ser algo horrível, e eu não quero ficar deprimido logo pela manhã...

Harry fez um grande esforço para não xingar o amigo. Já estava começando a ficar impaciente. Estava doido pra saber se iria conseguir enganar Rony, e ele nem ao menos abria a carta!

E se for algo importante, Rony? – ele insistiu, apanhando a carta e colocando-a de frente ao amigo. – É melhor você abrir logo.

Rony fez uma careta confusa, mas em seguida observou o envelope com apreensão. Ele finalmente o apanhou e começou a abri-lo. Harry sorriu discretamente e procurou Katherine na mesa da Sonserina; ela aparentemente estava absorta tomando seu café da manhã, mas os olhares de esguelha que ela lançava à mesa da Grifinória provavam que estava prestando atenção ao que estava acontecendo.

O quê! – Rony exclamou após ler rapidamente a carta. – Por que ela fez isso?

Harry se voltou para ele. Rony parecia completamente perdido após ler a carta. Ele encarou Harry como se pedisse explicações.

Ela quer que eu a encontre... – ele checou a carta. - ...numa sala atrás de uma tapeçaria de centauros, no sexto andar... depois das aulas... Por quê?

Eu não sei, Rony! Eu não leio os pensamentos da Hermione, oras! – Rony fez uma nova careta e voltou a observar a carta. – Você vai? – Harry perguntou rapidamente, sem conseguir se controlar.

Ainda não entendo porque ela não veio falar logo comigo... – ele fitou Hermione mais além novamente. Ela tinha acabado de ler uma carta e a guardava na mochila, mas ao contrário de Rony, estava bastante calma. Harry também sabia que carta era aquela. Ele voltou a encarar Harry. – Acho que vou conversar com ela primeiro...

Não! – Harry exclamou depressa, e Rony fez uma careta de quem não estava entendendo. – Quer dizer, se ela fez isso, deve ter um bom motivo... – ele se apressou em remendar seu descuido. Rony _não_ poderia comentar sobre essa carta com Hermione _antes_ do momento certo. – Você sabe que a Hermione sempre tem as suas razões para fazer até as coisas mais estranhas...

Rony não disse nada por alguns minutos, analisando a situação. Por um momento delirante, Harry teve medo que ele percebesse a jogada. No entanto, Rony caiu direitinho no plano.

Você tem razão. – ele murmurou em concordância. – Não vou comentar nada com ela e só perguntar isso quando me encontrar com ela nessa tal sala... É melhor assim. – ele examinou a carta mais uma vez. – Você sabe onde fica isso? – Harry negou com a maior cara de pau. – Bem, não deve ser difícil achar...

Rony guardou a carta no bolso e voltou a comer, ainda olhando de vez em quando para Hermione. Pela sua aparência casual, Harry presumiu que ela também tivesse acreditado no que estava escrito na carta dela. Ele olhou mais uma vez para a mesa da Sonserina e reparou que Katherine o observava; ele discretamente acenou afirmativamente para ela e a garota sorriu presunçosa.

* * *

Harry e Katherine estavam escondidos dentro de um armário cheio de produtos de limpeza do Filch. Ela estava sentada em cima de um balde, as mãos segurando o queixo, ligeiramente entediada. Harry estava de pé, observando o que acontecia lá fora no corredor; de onde estava, tinha uma visão parcial, mas suficiente, da tapeçaria dos centauros que queriam lhe arrancar o pescoço tantas vezes. 

E aí? – Katherine perguntou pela terceira vez, num tom cada vez mais rabugento. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu não tenho o dia todo, Potter!

Espera mais um pouco. – Harry retrucou impaciente. – Rony deve estar chegando. Ele disse que ia vir...

A Granger já está lá há uns quinze minutos. – ela revirou os olhos. – Se eu fosse ela, me mandava depois de tanto esperar.

Hermione não vai fazer isso, porque pensa que o encontro é com a McGonagall. Ela não arriscaria ir embora e aborrecer um professor. Mas eu sei que só está falando isso porque é você quem quer ir embora. – Harry a fitou, levemente irritado. – Mas se você me explicasse como se faz para trancar aquela maldita porta, eu poderia fazer o resto sozinho.

Se eu explicasse isso, nunca mais poderia te deixar do lado de fora quando quisesse. – ela disse com simplicidade, sorrindo cinicamente.

Você é uma pentelha mesmo. – ele resmungou, voltando a observar o corredor pelas frestas da porta do armário.

Mais uns cinco minutos se passaram, nos quais os únicos sons eram os constantes bufos impacientes da garota. Harry também estava começando a ficar nervoso. Rony estava demorando muito, será que não viria? Será que tinha se tocado que Harry o estava enrolando? Mas como, se até mesmo Hermione tinha caído na farsa? Harry tinha conversado com a amiga mais cedo, e ela confirmara que tinha recebido um bilhete da Profª. McGonagall, pedindo que a encontrasse ali.

Você deve ter feito alguma coisa errada, Potter. – Katherine cantarolou irritantemente. Ele se virou para ela, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

Eu fiz tudo certo. Você é que deve ter errado em alguma coisa. – ele retrucou nervoso. – Rony deve ter percebido que aquela não era a letra de Hermione. Eu te disse para ter cuidado, ele conhece muito bem a caligrafia dela!

Sem chance, Potter, minha falsificação é perfeita! – ela sorriu presunçosa. – Você é que pisou na bola em algum lugar.

Ele soltou um indignado "humpt", mas se limitou a isso, não estava com cabeça para discutir com Willians. O pior de tudo era que sabia que ela estava certa; a falsificação era _mesmo _perfeita, e isso era o mais irritante de tudo. Ele mesmo tinha examinado as cartas e ninguém diria que aquelas não eram realmente as letras de Hermione Granger e Minerva McGonagall. Harry tinha mostrado a Katherine o cartão de aniversário que Hermione tinha lhe mandado, e a garota disse simplesmente que aquele tipo de letra era muito redonda, fácil de desenhar; ela realmente tinha jeito com cópias, pois fazia isso sempre nos seus desenhos. O conteúdo da carta Harry mesmo escreveu, pois conhecia Hermione o bastante para saber o que ela diria numa carta daquelas. O plano era, basicamente, mandar a carta falsificada de Hermione para Rony, e a da McGonagall para Hermione. Conhecendo os amigos como conhecia, Harry sabia que eles não faltariam em encontros como esses, mesmo que fosse no lugar mais esquisito possível. Depois, era só trancar os dois na sala (e era por isso que ele ainda precisava de Katherine, que era a única a saber o segredo) e deixar que se entendessem por um bom tempo. O problema era que Rony estava _muito_ atrasado.

Ele não vem, Harry... – Katherine se levantou, postando as mãos na cintura. – Admita, seu plano falhou.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

Shhh, pentelha! – ele sussurrou. – Ele está vindo!

O qu...?

Harry tapou a boca dela com mão ao mesmo tempo em que observava Rony atravessar o corredor, apressado e irritado, até chegar à tapeçaria, dizer a senha e entrar na sala redonda.

O que você pensa que está fazendo! – Katherine exclamou histérica, quando Harry finalmente achou seguro soltá-la. – Seu estúpido! – ela começou a socá-lo.

O que eu poderia fazer se você não fechava essa matraca? – ele se defendeu, com vontade de rir da expressão indignada da garota. – Vamos logo, ele já entrou!

Eles deixaram o apertado e escuro armário de vassouras e pararam de frente à tapeçaria. Harry não ouviu nenhum barulho de gritos ou algo parecido lá dentro; ao menos, Rony e Hermione não estavam se matando, como Katherine supôs.

E então? – ele a apressou. Ela o fuzilou com os olhos.

A sua dívida comigo, Potter, está grande... assustadoramente grande!

T� mas vai logo!

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. Em seguida, sacou a varinha, apontou para a tapeçaria e murmurou algumas palavras engraçadas, que Harry, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiu decorar. Os centauros da tapeçaria cintilaram por um instante, como estrelas, e depois se apagaram, até que a tapeçaria virasse apenas um tapete negro. Harry se virou intrigado para Katherine.

Era só isso?

Só, e aposto que você não conseguiria fazer. – ela zombou.

É claro que conseguiria! – ele retrucou indignado. – Se você se dignasse a me explicar.

Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

Pentelha.

Ela sorriu e girou os olhos mais uma vez.

Então, quando é que você pretende abrir a porta? – ela perguntou. – Quando eles finalmente se matarem?

Ela mostrou um sorriso cínico e esperançoso. Ele estreitou os olhos e fez uma careta rabugenta.

Claro que não, Willians. Vou dar uma hora a eles... Talvez um pouco mais.

Katherine bufou.

E o que eu vou fazer enquanto isso?

Você pode aproveitar pra me ensinar como se destranca a porta...

Nem pensar! É segredo.

Pentelha. – ele repetiu.

Ela fez pouco caso e encostou-se à parede, cruzando os braços, batendo devagar a varinha nos braços.

Eu não acredito que vou ter que esperar. O favor que você vai me retribuir vai ter que ser mesmo muito bom, Potter. A sua dívida está aumentando cada vez mais...

Eu já disse que se você...

Não.

Então vai ter que esperar. – ele abriu um sorriso cínico, dando meia volta e começando a caminhar no sentido oposto. Ouviu os passos de Katherine acompanharem-no, e logo ela emparelhou ao seu lado.

Aonde você vai?

Dar uma volta... – houve uma pausa. – Quer vir junto?

Harry não pensou ao fazer a pergunta, simplesmente a fez. Os dois pararam de caminhar e se entreolharam. Quase dava para ouvir o cérebro de Katherine funcionando. Harry, por sua vez, não sabia se deveria se arrepender pelo convite que tinha acabado de fazer ou insistir nele. No entanto, ele percebeu que _realmente queria_ a companhia dela. Katherine encarava um ponto vago à frente, como se pensasse. Harry desejou que ela respondesse logo.

Tudo bem. – ela finalmente respondeu, num tom de pouco caso. – Vou ter que esperar mesmo, não é?

Ele subitamente se sentiu aliviado. E contente.

Os jardins estavam vazios por causa do frio que fazia; todos estavam no castelo, tentando se esquentar o máximo que conseguissem. Era melhor assim; seria ruim se alguém os visse juntos.

Um vento gelado arranhava os rostos, e Katherine enroscou melhor o cachecol no pescoço, esfregando as mãos enluvadas uma na outra. Harry a encarou de esguelha por um segundo; sua face estava ligeiramente pálida e rosada nas bochechas por causa do frio. Os cachos que caíam desalinhados do seu cabelo faziam um contraste gritante com sua pele. Ela percebeu que ele a observava e enrugou as sobrancelhas para o rapaz:

O que foi? – seu tom não era rude como de costume.

Eu só... – ele percebeu que não tinha a mínima idéia do que deveria dizer. Torceu uma mão na outra – de nervoso ou de frio, não sabia – e assoprou-as, tentando esquentá-las, sentindo-se estúpido por ter aqueles pensamentos tolos. – Estou pensando que gostaria de ter luvas agora. Esqueci as minhas na Grifinória. – ele rapidamente colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber o que fazer com elas, tendo a frustrante sensação de que tinha acabado de falar a coisa mais imbecil do mundo.

Eles caminharam até a beira do lago, que estava congelado em algumas partes. Katherine suspirou e um vapor esbranquiçado saiu por seus lábios rachados pelo frio. Harry decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

Então... onde você vai passar o Natal? – Harry perguntou a primeira coisa que veio à mente, e não tinha certeza se era um bom assunto; parecia muito estúpido aos ouvidos. Katherine, no entanto, respondeu, seus olhos encarando o horizonte, como que perdidos.

Aqui mesmo. Já assinei a lista.

Harry quase perguntou "e a sua família?", mas se lembrou a tempo que a única família dela – sua avó – tinha morrido naquele trágico incêndio. Era estranho como, alguns minutos antes, os dois estavam discutindo e trocando injúrias e, agora, o clima estivesse tão sério. Antes que Harry pudesse pensar em algo a dizer, Katherine já tinha voltado a falar:

Lauren me mandou uma carta, queria que eu fosse passar o Natal com ela. – ela continuou, seus olhos ainda vagos. – Mas eu sei que ela está cheia de coisas pra fazer nessas férias, e não quero atrapalhar seus planos... Além disso... acho que quero ficar sozinha neste Natal.

Harry não soube o que dizer. Entendia um pouco a situação dela, afinal, já tinha perdido a conta de quantos Natais passara sozinho; todos os Natais na casa dos Dursleys eram assim. Harry ficava no seu armário, imaginando como seria passar o Natal junto com os pais, como os outros meninos de sua idade...

E você? – Katherine perguntou subitamente, fazendo Harry se sobressaltar por um momento. A garota sorriu, mudando totalmente o tom da voz, que tinha assumido um tom artificial de animação, e sentou-se na grama queimada pelo clima gelado. – Vai ficar em Hogwarts também?

Não dessa vez. – Harry respondeu, sentando-se também, ao lado dela. – Na verdade, vai ser a primeira vez que não passo o Natal em Hogwarts... – ele continuou, dando-se conta, pela primeira vez, desse fato.

Com quem vai passar então? – ela perguntou, fitando-o com atenção. Harry se sentiu esquisito, como estava sempre ficando na presença dela há algum tempo, principalmente quando ela parava para observá-lo.

Meu padrinho.

Ahhh, o bêbado? – ela retrucou, sorrindo. Harry achou estranho ela lembrar esse assunto – geralmente eles não comentavam que aquele dia no _pub_ tivesse existido – mas ele gostou de ver o sorriso dela mesmo assim.

É, sim... – Harry sorriu timidamente. – O bêbado.

Katherine abaixou os olhos por um instante. Harry teve vontade perguntar se ela estava bem, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi outra coisa:

Eu sinto muito...

Ela levantou os olhos subitamente, surpresa.

Por quê?

Porque... – ele engasgou, sentindo as palavras se embaralharem a caminho da boca. – Porque eu sei... o que você está sentindo...

Eles se encararam por apenas um instante, mas pareceu haver um súbito entendimento apenas através de seus olhos.

Katherine suspirou e virou o rosto para fitar a grama. Houve uma pausa, na qual Harry percebeu que vê-la daquela maneira, tão miserável, também o deprimia de certa maneira. Ele preferia quando ela estava gritando com ele; ao menos, ela parecia bem fazendo isso. Lentamente, a garota deixou seu corpo escorregar e acabou por se deitar na grama, de lado, um pouco encolhida, seus olhos vazios e distantes novamente. Harry, por sua vez, acabou também se deitando na grama, de frente a ela; seus rostos a poucos centímetros. Ela parou de encarar o nada e fitou-o.

Eu poderia dizer a você que ninguém pode imaginar o que eu estou sentindo... – ela murmurou, mas seu tom, ao invés de duro, era suave e melancólico, o que era bem mais preocupante. – Mas eu sei que você entende...

Harry apenas a observou de volta, absorvendo suas palavras. Naquele momento, não passou por sua cabeça o quanto poderia ser estranho ter aquela conversa com ela, ou o quanto deveria ser proibido ter aqueles pensamentos a respeito de uma sonserina. Naquele momento, ela não era uma sonserina ou a prima de Malfoy; ela só era Katherine.

Deve ter sido difícil passar tantos Natais sem seus pais... sem uma família de verdade... – ela sussurrou suavemente. – Mas dizem que você morava com seus tios, não é?

Eles eram horríveis. – Harry confessou, sem se sentir mal por contar essas coisas a ela. – Não era uma família. Eu não pertencia de verdade à família deles...

Entendo como é. – ela suspirou longamente, observando o céu nublado por um instante; os cabelos dela, espalhados sobre a grama, ondularam levemente por causa do vento. Harry percebeu que não estava sentindo o frio que deveria sentir; pelo contrário, seu corpo estava muito quente. – Eu passei vários Natais junto com os Malfoys... toda a família se reunia... eles são muitos... Mas não era uma família de verdade, sabe? Nenhum deles tinha verdadeiros laços de afeto... ninguém ali sabia o que era isso...

Você ia com sua avó lÿ

Ia. Era uma espécie de "obrigação familiar", você sabe...

Mais ou menos... – Harry disse num tom mais descontraído, como se não se importasse. Ela subitamente se virou para ele, alarmada.

Me desculpe, eu...

Não, tudo bem... – ele sorriu. – Não importa, eu me acostumei com isso faz tempo.

Ele sabia que ela se referia ao fato de que ele nunca teve família para entender o que era uma "obrigação familiar". Ela observou-o por alguns instantes a mais, então se virou novamente para o céu, como se tivesse levado um choque, como se achasse mais seguro não olhar para ele.

Nem queira saber então o que é isso. É tudo uma besteira sem fim. Aquelas "reuniões de família" eram apenas um bando de esnobes competindo pra ver quem tinha mais. – ela estreitou os olhos, como se buscasse uma imagem na mente. – Draco costumava fazer um jogo comigo: comparar quem ganhava mais presentes. É claro que eu perdia todas as vezes...

E os seus pais? Você nunca fala sobre eles. – ela girou o olhar tão bruscamente, que Harry logo se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta sem pensar duas vezes. – Tudo bem se não quiser responder. – ele tentou remendar o estrago.

Ela suspirou novamente.

Tudo bem... – ela sorriu melancolicamente. – "Eu me acostumei com isso faz tempo." – ela continuou, imitando-o. Harry sorriu, um sorriso um tanto quanto sem vida.

Eles... estão... – Harry começou a perguntar, indeciso se deveria continuar. Katherine apenas o encarava com atenção. – Você sabe... como... os meus?

Não... quer dizer... – ela bufou, como se aquele assunto a enfurecesse. – Minha mãe não. Mas é como se estivesse. – ela cuspiu as palavras selvagemente. – Eu a odeio.

Houve uma pausa, na qual Harry apenas continuou encarando-a, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

Odeia...?

Odeio. – ela repetiu firmemente, sua voz vazia, assim como os seus olhos. – Ela nunca se importou comigo de verdade.

Havia rancor na sua voz. Harry ficou imaginando como seria possível odiar assim a própria mãe. Ele não conseguia nem imaginar. Ele nem sabia direito como era _amar_ a própria mãe...

Katherine voltou a encará-lo; seus olhares se cruzaram e, por algum tempo, eles apenas se observaram. A garota parecia mais séria do que nunca.

Eu jamais repeti isso em voz alta. – ela disse. – Nunca contei a ninguém que odeio minha mãe. Estranho ter contado justo a _você_, Harry...

Houve uma longa pausa. Ela tinha dito o nome dele, mais uma vez, _daquele jeito... _Harry sentiu um estranho formigamento subir por seu corpo, entorpecendo sua mente e sua razão.

Estranho... – Harry estendeu a mão, sem pensar nas conseqüências, e tocou suavemente o rosto gelado dela; sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Estranho estarmos aqui... dessa maneira... _juntos..._

Uma neve fina começou a cair. Katherine não se moveu; ela apenas continuou a fitá-lo, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Harry não estava pensando direito. Ele sentiu novamente aquele incômodo no estômago, mas, instintivamente, _sabia o que queria fazer. _Aproximou-se dela, arrastando pesadamente o corpo sobre a grama. Sua mão continuava sobre o rosto dela, sentindo sua temperatura, que começava a esquentar, inexplicavelmente. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos agora. Harry estava quase fechando os olhos...

Katherine se afastou, como se tivesse levado um choque. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Ela se sentou depressa, e a mão de Harry, antes sobre o rosto dela, agora tinha caído com um baque surdo na grama. Ele também se sentou, sem saber o que sentir; não tinha certeza se estava frustrado, decepcionado ou com a sensação de que tinha _realmente_ perdido o juízo daquela vez. A verdade é que ele estava tão atordoado, que nem conseguia pensar.

Havia alguns flocos finos de neve presos nos cabelos da garota, que parecia um tanto descabelada e desconjuntada. Assim como Harry, Katherine também parecia bastante abalada. Ela tentava, de todas as maneiras, não cruzar seu olhar com o dele.

Você não vai abrir a porta para aqueles dois? – ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo atordoada e tentando recompor-se, o que significava que ela forçava um tom rabugento. – Talvez eles já tenham se matado lá dentro.

Harry levou um susto. Tinha se esquecido completamente de Rony e Hermione. Ele levantou a cabeça; no horizonte, percebia-se que começava a escurecer. A neve tornava-se mais forte. _Como eu pude quase beijá-la dessa vez?_

Você tem razão. É melhor irmos embora.

* * *

Eu poderia ter feito isso. – Harry disse rabugento, observando a tapeçaria cintilar, as estrelas formando os contornos dos centauros sobre o fundo negro. Katherine abaixou a varinha, sorrindo com um ar presunçoso. 

Desista, Potter, eu não vou te ensinar. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, guardando novamente a varinha entre as vestes.

Harry colou o ouvido na tapeçaria, no lugar onde sabia que era a porta.

Não tem nenhum barulho lá dentro...

Será que eles se mataram mesmo? – Katherine perguntou, um sorriso muito esperançoso no rosto. Harry apenas girou os olhos para ela, com a expressão de quem seria capaz de afogá-la no lago se ele não estivesse congelado. Ela deu de ombros, displicentemente. – Mas se eles tiverem mesmo se matado... – continuou um pouco depois, sorrindo com os dentes. - ...eu até perdôo sua dívida comigo, Potter.

Eu vou tapar sua boca de novo se você não ficar quieta, pentelha. – ele respondeu estreitando os olhos para ela.

Credo, como você é sem graça, Potter.

Ele a ignorou, tentando ouvir algo dentro da sala, um pouco preocupado.

É, acho melhor abrir a porta agora...

Não! – Katherine exclamou terrificada. Harry se virou para ela sem entender. – Eles não podem me ver aqui! – ela deu um passo à frente, apontando o dedo para ele, parecendo estar _realmente_ falando sério. – Se eles descobrirem que eu estou metida nisso, nossa trégua acaba no mesmo instante, entendeu, Potter?

Harry encarou confuso o dedo que ela lhe apontava em ameaça.

Eu já prometi que não vou contar. Você pode tirar esse dedo da minha cara agora?

Ela fitou o dedo, como se só percebesse naquele momento o que estava fazendo, e recolheu a mão, um pouco envergonhada.

É bom mesmo. – disse por fim, como numa tentativa de manter a pose autoritária. Ela observou a tapeçaria por um instante, antes de se voltar para Harry novamente. – Boa sorte com as feras.

Harry não respondeu, apenas observou-a ir embora e dobrar um corredor. _Maluca_, pensou. _Completamente pirada. _Ele se virou para a tapeçaria; as estrelas moviam-se, como se tentassem encontrar uma palavra para se arranjarem. _É, Harry... uma maluca que você está começando a gostar..._

Não, não! Claro que não! – ele disse em voz alta, tentando fazer com que a razão retornasse à sua cabeça perturbada. Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar a tapeçaria; as estrelas tinham finalmente formado uma palavra.

Você sabe ler as estrelas? – o centauro perguntou.

Harry bufou, fitando a palavra formada nas estrelas. _Até eles sabiam?_

Vocês estão enganados.

O centauro apontou a lança para ele. Harry suspirou, girando os olhos.

_Mentira._

As estrelas se rearranjaram até formarem a porta cintilante e a maçaneta. Harry segurou-a, respirando fundo antes de girá-la; quando o fez, a porta rangeu suavemente e abriu.

Seus olhos se ofuscaram e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi surpresa ao ver como a sala estava diferente. Lá dentro não era noite, como costumava ser toda vez que ele e Katherine se reuniam ali. O teto refletia um dia claro, com poucas nuvens no céu azulado. Aquela sala era realmente tão esquisita quanto Katherine.

Harry, seu filho da mãe! – alguém gritou.

Harry levou um susto. Rony tinha se levantado, parecendo bem maior do que era, e se aproximava de Harry, batendo os pés enquanto caminhava. Hermione, que estava sentada no chão, encostada à parede (Rony estava ao seu lado quando Harry entrou), apenas observou a cena com uma expressão engraçada, como se estivesse dividida entre o riso e o aborrecimento.

Como você pôde fazer isso com a gente! – Rony segurou o cangote de Harry, aparentando estar _realmente_ nervoso, seus olhos cintilando de fúria e suas orelhas perigosamente vermelhas. – Você preparou essa armadilha, não foi?

Harry não soube o que dizer diante daquela reação. Significava que não tinha dado certo, que eles ainda estavam brigados? Ou talvez Rony estivesse furioso porque Harry se intrometeu no problema dos dois? Quando Harry tentou falar, tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foram sons embaralhados, quase ininteligíveis:

Erm... Rony... – ele balbuciou, confuso. – Hm... eu...

Houve uma explosão de risadas lá atrás. Harry, por cima do ombro de Rony, observou Hermione rindo de se acabar próxima a uma janela. Ele fitou Rony de volta, mas eles não trocaram aquele olhar de confusão como sempre faziam quando Hermione tinha uma atitude estranha; pelo contrário, Rony estava sorrindo divertidamente. Ele soltou o cangote de Harry, sua expressão totalmente diferente daquela de dois minutos antes.

Rony, é melhor você parar... – Hermione disse engasgada com o riso que tentava conter. – Está assustando o coitado...

Harry definitivamente não estava entendendo nada. Rony riu prazerosamente.

Olha a cara dele, Hermione! Nós o enganamos direitinho!

Foi então que Harry finalmente entendeu a jogada.

Ora, seus desgraçados! – ele exclamou indignado. – Vocês combinaram toda essa encenação pra quando eu chegasse?

Foi a vez de Rony cair na gargalhada, rindo da indignação do amigo. Hermione, que parecia um pouco mais controlada, aproximou-se dos dois e postou as mãos na cintura, tomando aquele seu ar superior que sempre utilizava quando dizia algo importante.

E você não planejou nos trancar aqui, Harry? Então, esse é o troco!

Harry encarou os dois severamente, mas depois começou a rir também. Rony, que finalmente também estava conseguindo se controlar, encarou-o com um olhar que ao menos tentava ser sério:

Mas foi uma sacanagem o que você fez com a gente, cara.

É verdade... – Hermione remendou muito séria. – Nós deveríamos estar muito bravos com você...

Mas não estão. Não é?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, como se analisassem a situação.

Nós devemos, Rony?

Hum... – ele fitou Harry pelo canto do olho. – Vamos perdoar dessa vez, Mione... Mas só dessa vez! – ele se virou para o amigo. – E nos agradeça por sermos tão bondosos com você!

Ah, que sorte a minha. – Harry disse irônico. – Mas como vocês perceberam?

Hermione riu desdenhosamente, girando os olhos para o teto.

Ora, Harry, você estava muito estranho. Parecia ansioso demais e não estava sério como de costume. – ela o fitou atentamente, e Harry sentiu como se Hermione enxergasse até seus pensamentos com aquele olhar. – Você mudou muito subitamente, não estava distante de mim e Rony hoje como anda fazendo...

Harry engoliu em seco. Sabia à que ela se referia. Lembrou-se daquela conversa que teve com a amiga numa noite na sala comunal, quando ela disse que não importava se ele escondia algo horrível; eles eram seus amigos e nunca o deixariam de apoiá-lo. Subitamente, Harry se sentiu mal e desconfortável mais uma vez na presença de Rony e Hermione, mas dessa vez por mentir para eles.

Ah, mas também teve aquelas cartas esquisitas. – Rony exclamou, desviando o assunto. – Eu achei muito estranha aquela carta da Mione quando a recebi, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que era falsa! Só depois, quando cheguei aqui, é que fui me tocar...

O que eu não consigo entender, Harry... – Hermione interrompeu. – ...é como você conseguiu falsificar aquelas cartas! – ele sentiu um frio no estômago; não podia contar como tinha feito, ou melhor, _quem_ tinha feito. – A letra da Profª. McGonagall estava muito parecida e a minha estava tão igual que chega a ser assustador!

Verdade, eu também fiquei curioso com isso... – Rony murmurou pensativo. Harry de repente sentiu a boca muito seca.

Anh... – ele disse, pensando muito rápido. – Eu... ah, isso é segredo! – ele espantou o assunto. – Vou deixá-los curiosos por terem me enganado também.

Rony protestou indignado, mas Hermione apenas encarou Harry com os olhos atentos, o que foi muito pior. Ele desejou que eles mudassem de assunto, mas quando Harry abriu a boca para tentar fazê-lo, Hermione já estava perguntando outra coisa:

E essa sala? Eu não conhecia esse lugar... Como você ficou sabendo daqui?

Anh... eu descobri... por acaso. – mas ela não parecia convencida. – Só isso, Mione.

Ele não conseguiu encarar os amigos depois de mentir tanto e preferiu abrir a porta e sair depressa dali. Rony e Hermione o seguiram.

Mas afinal... – ele pigarreou, ainda sem olhar para os amigos. – O meu plano funcionou?

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, trocando _aqueles _sorrisos entre si. Harry também sorriu, aliviado, mesmo que ainda sentisse um certo gelo no estômago por causa das perguntas de Hermione. Foi Rony que se virou para Harry, com um enorme sorriso sincero no rosto, e disse:

Funcionou, sim. – ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Hermione, que sorriu timidamente. – Obrigado, amigo.

Harry sorriu de volta, aliviado que tudo tivesse dado certo. Eles começaram a caminhar, mas Harry bateu os olhos na dobra de um corredor, onde havia uma pessoa espiando toda a cena. Ele parou de andar subitamente, piscando os olhos para comprovar se não estava enxergando coisas, mas a pessoa não estava mais ali. Estranho... não poderia ser... _ela..._

O que foi, Harry? – Rony perguntou atrás dele.

Você viu alguma coisa lÿ – Hermione, ao lado do amigo, perguntou, tentando ver o que Harry via.

Não, eu não vi nada. – ele respondeu mecanicamente, a cabeça perdida em pensamentos muito distantes dali. – Vamos embora.

_Mas era ela,_ Harry pensou enquanto caminhava com os amigos. _Era Katherine que estava ali._

**__**

_**Notas da autora:** Puxa, demorei MESMO para atualizar dessa vez, não? (kaka envergonhada pela demora) Peço mil desculpas por todo esse tempo que demorei, mas aconteceram muitas coisas para atrasar a atualização... Primeiro, eu estava escrevendo o cap 20 da Nena, que demorou muito mesmo pra terminar, já que era bastante complicado de se fazer. Segundo, agora estou na faculdade, então, a quantidade de coisas pra se fazer é imensa! De qualquer maneira, o capítulo está aqui, finalmente! ) E parece que o Harry já notou que alguma coisa realmente estranha está ocorrendo, hehehe D E para os R/Hs e simpatizantes, eles voltaram! ) Demorou, mas eles conseguiram, hehehe D Aliás, eu vou fazer uma songfic a respeito daquela cena dos dois que o Harry não viu (nem poderia, óbvio, hehehe, ele estava mais ocupado, não?); vai se chamar "Não vá embora", fiquem ligados ;) É isso, até a próxima atualização ;) Bjks! D_

_Gisleine__: Oba, brigada mesmo! ) Hehehe, pois é, suspense é a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer, e fico muito feliz que as perguntas surjam e vocês fiquem curiosos a respeito! ;) Opa, reparei que vc realmente não está indo com a cara da pobre Gina... mas, perae, se ela se der bem, eu vou pagar o pato! Brigue com destino, não é minha culpa! (risos) D M�, euzinha? Imagiiiina... hehehe Se você ficou brava comigo porque achou que ia rolar bjo no cap 14, imagino que tenha ficado com vontade de me afogar na privada nesse cap 15, muhuahuahua D Espero que tenha gostado de ver Rony e Mione juntos novamente ;) Mil bjus!_

_Lo26__: Cumadizinha! D Brigadão mesmo, que bom que tu gostou do cap ;) Pois é, já tavam chamando o Harryzito de pateta por não notar os "pensamentos proibidos", mas vc sabe como é... garotos são taaaaão lentos, hehehe D Huahuahua (rindo do que você vai fazer com o Harry se ele não tomar atitutes, hehehe) Também te adoro de montão, fia, e quero te ver no MSN esse findi, o.k.? E, ah, eu baixei três músicas da Enya no domingo e me dei conta de que já a conhecia quando ouvi "Only Time". Acho que vou entrar na campanha do CD e vou acabar fazendo um pra mim, hehehehe ;) Bjusss enormes e abraços sufocantes, loka! )_

_Carol Sayuri Evans__: Oie! Puxa, Carol, eu peço desculpas mesmo pela demora, mas a faculdade tá me deixando doidinha de coisa pra fazer... agora mesmo eu deveria estar fazendo minha lista de exercícios de Cálculo, mas... bem, estou aqui respondendo reviews, hehehe D Opa, acho que vc, como fã desesperada, deve ter ficado ainda mais desesperada depois das ceninhas Harry e Kate que teve na fic, huh? Huahuhauhua Mil bjus!_

_Diu Hiiragizawa__: Obaaaaa, não tem pedradas, tem fogos de artifício! Que bom que tu gostou ;) Hum... se resolver logo? Vc acha? Vc me conhece? Muahuahua (risada maléfica) Bem, espero que tenha gostado do pouquito que eu coloquei da história da Kate nesse cap 15 ;) Foi bem pouco, mas já dá algumas idéias, não? Nossa, obrigada MESMO pelos elogios ) Mas deixo os direitos e os livros de HP nas mãos da nossa querida titia JK... ela é demais! (reverenciando a gênia) Nossa... aquelas capas do livro 6... deram MUITAS idéias a respeito do livro... aiai, ela vai falar mais do Snape! (dando pulinhos de alegria) Bem, voltando à realidade... hehe... obrigadão mesmo! Bjks mil e dois! D_

_Angela Miguel__: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (segurando a barriga de tanto rir) Angie, miga, tu é REALMENTE uma piada, menina... hehehe Eu rio demais quando tu dá esses ataques fodônicos de "Harry e Kat!" hauhauhau D Opa, "assunto de família" é? Será que pode ser passado por cima mesmo? (risada maléfica) Bem, pelo menos eu não vou te deixar naquela agonia que eu planejo pro final... você vai ser a única! (ri maliciosamente mais uma vez) Tá vendo o que é que dá visitinhas? Essas trocas de segredos... hum... hehehe p A gente precisa fazer de novo, de novo! Imagina só quantos segredos vamos trocar e quantas cachaças vamos beber num fim de semana inteirinho, hein? hehehehe D Te adoro demaiiiiis da conta, doida, tô com saudadi de ti! Bjks de montão e abraços de tirar o fôlego pra ti! )_

_Ainsley Haines__: Ow, miga, relaxa, vc sabe que pode ler as minhas fics quando quiser! ;) Eu é que tô te devendo há tempos ler as tuas... aiai, que feio... p Oba, que bom q tu gostou da Kate na biblioteca ) HAHAHAHA (tendo ataque de riso depois do seu ataque contra o Harry) D Coitado dele, Rê, dá um desconto, ele é tosko e babaca, às vezes meio lentinho... coitado... acontece... hehehe (aposto que depois de ler o cap 15 você deve tá chamando a Kate de tosca e babaca, hehehe) Nossa, miga, fiquei super feliz quando você citou aquele parágrafo e disse que gostou tanto! Brigada mesmo! ;) Agora, por que o Harry não tomou um banho gelado àquela hora? Hum... é porque ele só toma banho aos sábados, sabe? Hehehe D Opa, era sábado! Ah, sei l�, esse pessoal do hemisfério norte não toma banho, só usa perfume, hahahaha D (putz, bebi hoje, de tanta babaquice que tô falando... só pode). Hemhem: (kaka pega o dicionário de expressões do Sudeste) "de ovo virado" significa "acordar com o é esquerdo" ou "estar de mal com a vida", "nervoso", "irritado" etc. etc. etc... Hihi, pois é, eu sou m�, você é m�, por isso a gente se ama, hahahaha D E o tio DD, hein? Ele vai ser MTU importante no livro 6! Tá até na capinha! (kaka que não se agüenta de ansiedade pra ler o livro). Yupi! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto do cap e que ele seja o seu de estimação, mininah ;) Eu tenho dois de estimação nessa série... aquele da Terra das Sombras e o da Penseira da Sam... foram os dois que me deixaram mais feliz de ter escrito D Bjõesss, te adoro demais )_

_Deh Almeida__: Ahhh, brigada! Fico super feliz que goste tanto das minhas fics! (abre um sorrisão) Eba, que bom que você gostou das personagens que eu criei D A minha preferida é a Sam... eu fiquei muito feliz por ela ter saído assim, do jeito que está ) Ah, então você acabou indo ler a Nena enquanto eu não atualizava aqui? Espero que tenha gostado tbm ;) E, pois é, eu atualizo intercalado... agora vai ser a vez da Neninha. Mas não fique tão feliz, porque eu não matei ninguém **ainda**, hahahaha D AAAHHHH eu sou sua escritora de fics preferida! Que linduuuu! (dando pulinhos de alegria) Puxa, brigada MESMO! D Vou indo, mil bjus! )_

_Phoenix Eldar__; Oie, blzinha comigo e com você? Opa, brigada mesmo, espero que continue gostando sempre da fic ;) Então vc teve visão e já tinha reparado no Harry e na Kate desde o bar? Hehehehe p Mas... será mesmo? Huhuhuhu Bjks mil!_

_(Ouvindo "A história do mamute", hahahaha D "O mamute, pequenino, queria voar... tentava e tentava e não podia voar... uma pomba, sua amiga, tentou ajudar... e do quinto andar... fez ele pular... o que aconteceu? Piiiii " Huahuahuahua)_


	16. Tão claro quanto água

Capítulo Dezesseis – Tão claro quanto água

Edwiges estava encarapitada em sua gaiola, sobre o malão de Harry, piando indignada, pois Pichi não parava de voar ensandecida dentro de sua pequena gaiola, batendo nas grades e piando feito louca. Bichento, por sua vez, não estava nem ligando para o que quer que estivesse acontecendo; ronronava feliz no colo de Hermione, que se ocupava em discutir com Rony, algo tão banal, que Harry preferia observar, com o olhar perdido, a neve fina que caía lá fora.

Era uma manhã gelada de dezembro, e os garotos estavam no Salão Principal, esperando pelas carruagens que os conduziriam até o Expresso de Hogwarts, bem como todos os outros colegas que, como eles, passariam as férias longe da escola. Para Harry, era uma sensação estranha estar saindo de Hogwarts seis meses antes, mas o pensamento de que iria passar as férias de inverno com Sirius na casa de praia – mesmo que não fosse época de ir à praia – já o fazia sorrir.

Não tem nada na Alemanha, Mione, o que diabos você vai fazer lá? – Rony argumentava. Harry sabia muito bem que ele tentaria persuadir Hermione a passar as férias com ele até o último minuto, ainda mais agora que tinham feito as pazes.

Claro que tem, Rony, posso aprender muita coisa por lá. – a garota retrucou em tom superior. – Li que os bruxos de lá tem costumes muito interessantes e a história do país...

Quem se importa com essa bobagem? Você e essa sua mania besta de ficar estudando todo minuto! – ele soltou um barulho de indignação. – Férias são pra se divertir, Mione!

As vozes dos dois se perderam na periferia do cérebro de Harry, e ele novamente deixou os pensamentos vagaram sem destino definido. Depois daquele dia, trancados na sala redonda, Harry percebeu que, apesar de Rony e Hermione (principalmente Hermione) se esforçarem para aparentar que ainda eram os mesmos, ainda assim eles pareciam muito estranhos. Harry às vezes captava olhares oblíquos entre os dois, ou frases aparentemente sem sentido ditas por Rony, e qualquer uma das duas coisas sempre terminava em uma Hermione risonha e corada. Definitivamente, isso era muito estranho, pois Hermione não era o tipo de garota que ficava aos risinhos e corava por qualquer bobagem. Quando Harry perguntou, certa vez, a Rony o que andava acontecendo, ele sorriu marotamente:

Ahhh, Harry, você nem acreditaria se eu te contasse... – ele disse com os olhos cintilando, mostrando um sorriso que era só dentes para o amigo. – Eu bem que queria te contar depressa, mas Hermione... bem...

Mas o que aconteceu, Rony?

Hum... bem... não comente com Hermione que eu te contei... ela poderia... talvez... ficar envergonhada...

Mas Hermione tinha aparecido bem nesse ponto da conversa, o que fez Rony se calar imediatamente. Ele acabou não voltando ao assunto mais tarde, e Harry, cheio de coisas na cabeça, tinha se esquecido completamente de perguntar de novo. Tivera umas idéias malucas a respeito depois disso, mas talvez fosse apenas delírio de sua mente mesmo. De qualquer maneira, os amigos andavam _bem _diferentes depois daquela sala redonda.

Ao mesmo tempo, nenhum dos dois voltou a perguntar como Harry tinha falsificado as cartas ou como conhecia aquela sala. O rapaz agradecia por essa falta de interesse por parte deles, mesmo que, em seu íntimo, soubesse que Hermione não tinha acreditado na história mal inventada que tinha contado. Mas, de qualquer maneira, ele não podia contar a verdade. Tinha prometido a Katherine que manteria o segredo, e não era do tipo que quebrava promessas. E não queria, também, arriscar que a "trégua" entre os dois terminasse. _Não quando estavam começando a se dar bem._

"Droga, porque meus pensamentos têm que sempre chegar até essa garota!", pensou enfurecido consigo mesmo. O pior era que isso andava acontecendo com freqüência. Num momento, seus pensamentos estavam focados num acontecimento qualquer; no instante seguinte, estavam voltados para Katherine Willians. E essa insistência de seu cérebro em se voltar para aquela sonserina pentelha estava lhe irritando. Harry estava tentando, com toda sua força de vontade, esquecer os pensamentos loucos que tivera a respeito dela e estava se concentrando em não mais pensar de _"qualquer maneira não-identificada"_ naquela garota.

Seus olhos bateram inesperadamente numa pessoa que acenava freneticamente para ele do outro lado do Saguão de Entrada, escondida atrás da estátua de um bruxo gorducho. As entranhas de Harry se remexeram agradável ou desagradavelmente – ele não sabia definir. A pessoa o chamava, parecendo aborrecida, olhando nervosa para os lados verificando se alguém podia vê-la.

Droga, assim fica difícil não pensar em você, pentelha... – Harry murmurou para si, decepcionado consigo mesmo pela sua aparente falta de força de vontade.

Tá falando sozinho, é, cara?

Harry quase deu um pulo de susto. Tinha esquecido completamente que Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado. Mas eles estavam, e encaravam Harry intrigados, de um jeito no mínimo perturbador.

Anh... – ele balbuciou atrapalhado, enquanto assistia, do outro lado da sala, aquela pessoa continuar a acenar para ele, perdendo a paciência, ao que parecia. – Vocês não estavam discutindo, não?

Hermione rolou os olhos.

Pra onde você está olhando, hein, Harry? – ela perguntou perigosamente, girando a cabeça à procura do objeto de interesse do amigo.

Lugar nenhum! – ele respondeu depressa demais, atropelando as palavras. Rony fez uma careta intrigada. – Anh... eu vou fazer uma coisa... – ele disse, afastando-se dos amigos, que o encaravam perplexos. – É bem rápido, me esperem aqui mesmo, eu volto num minuto...

Ei, mas aonde você vai? – Rony ainda perguntou.

Voltem a discutir, o.k.? – Harry retrucou, andando de costas e fazendo um gesto displicente com as mãos, para depois se virar e sair quase correndo.

Após dobrar a estátua do bruxo gorducho, Harry fez uma busca com os olhos, mas não encontrou ninguém à vista. Será que estava ficando tão maluco a ponto de ver coisas? No entanto, antes que pudesse formular uma resposta àquela angustiante questão, um braço saiu do nada de dentro de um armário de vassouras e o puxou com urgência.

Mas que di...?

A porta se fechou com um baque forte, e Harry se viu frente à frente com Katherine Willians, dentro de um apertado armário de vassouras. Seu estômago deu duas voltas completas e aterrissou – mas não no lugar certo. Ele fitou o rosto dela, rabugento como sempre, na penumbra do armário. Apenas alguns feixes de luz penetravam pelas frestas da porta, iluminando alguns pontos específicos do rosto da garota; seus olhos castanhos, escurecidos, estreitos na direção dele, parte de suas bochechas e seus lábios, retorcidos numa expressão de profundo aborrecimento. Harry abaixou os olhos e notou que a garota usava roupas diferentes do preto com verde-e-prata habituais do uniforme; uma blusa de lã, apertada, que revelava suas curvas, e um jeans desbotado e também colado ao corpo. _Droga, Harry, por que você está reparando nas roupas dela? Pare de olhar para o corpo dela, seu idiota!_

Por que você fez isso? – ele tentou protestar num tom indignado, mas a voz que saiu de sua boca parecia um tanto pastosa e abobada, e Harry teve vontade de se chutar por isso.

Porque você é um tonto! – ela exclamou, cruzando os braços, zangada. – Como é possível que não tenha notado que eu estava há quase dez minutos acenando pra você vir aqui? Será que é tão míope assim?

Harry não gostou e fechou a cara, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Não gostava quando as pessoas zombavam da sua visão. Sem pensar, ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e depressa retrucou com orgulho:

- Caso não tenha notado, _pentelha, _não é prioridade na minha vida procurar por loucas histéricas que acenam furtivamente atrás de estátuas!

Ela bufou.

"Louca histérica" é a vovózinha, Potter! – ela retrucou furiosa, colocando o dedo em riste na cara dele. Mania detestável aquela, na opinião de Harry, e ele fez uma careta após o gesto. Katherine notou e recolheu o dedo. – Então... – ela mudou o tom de voz, que parecia um pouco mais suave. – ...você vai embora, agora?

Ela preferiu desviar o olhar e observar uma vassoura velha e poeirenta a encarar Harry depois da pergunta.

É... hum... só estou esperando a carruagem chegar.

Houve uma pausa. Katherine girou a cabeça e seu olhar caiu numa teia de aranha que pendia do teto. Harry continuou fitando-a, muito consciente de que sua respiração era lenta e profunda, e que seus lábios estavam secos.

Anh... hm... então... eu só te chamei aqui... pra me despedir...

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

Eu não vou sumir pra sempre, sabe? – ele disse num tom de brincadeira. – No próximo semestre eu vou voltar e nós teremos que nos suportar de novo.

O olhar dela, que girava para todos os lados, finalmente voltou a pousar em Harry novamente.

Pois é, que infelicidade, não é mesmo?

Harry não tinha tamanha certeza, mas não repetiria esse pensamento em voz alta nem sob tortura.

E você que pensava que iria se livrar de mim, não, _pentelhinha?_

Ela riu. Um riso descontraído, de quem achava graça em alguma coisa. Harry notou que ela fechava os olhos para rir, sorria com os lábios fechados e entortava apenas um pouco a cabeça, seus cabelos a acompanhando graciosamente. _Saco, pensamento errado de novo, Harry Potter._

Então... – ela abaixou os olhos, indecisa sobre o que deveria dizer. – Acho que...

Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha, no Natal? – Harry perguntou tão subitamente, que surpreendeu a si mesmo. _Por que raios tinha que fazer aquela pergunta? _Mas não tinha dado pra segurar; quando se deu conta, as palavras já tinham pulado sem permissão da sua boca pra fora.

Katherine levantou os olhos, surpresa, sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Havia um brilho estranho no seu olhar, quando fitou Harry. Ele teve vontade de sair bem depressa dali, mas sabia que isso era meio impossível. Sua única saída foi continuar encarando-a de volta, sua cabeça girando.

Anh... tudo bem... – ela murmurou. – Não precisa se preocupar...

__

Preocupado? Quem disse que ele estava preocupado? Óbvio que não estava preocupado. Harry tinha feito uma pergunta cretina, só isso, e quem nunca tivesse feito uma pergunta estúpida como aquela na vida que atirasse a primeira pedra. Preocupado, há! Preocupado uma ova... imagine...

Katherine também parecia ter percebido que tinha falado demais, e Harry notou que ela teve a mesma sensação dele: que as palavras saltaram da boca sem sua permissão.

Ahhh...

Se... você... quiser... – Harry disse lentamente, e mais uma vez sua boca não estava obedecendo ao seu cérebro, que estava a ponto de entrar em pane. - ...hum, você pode me mandar alguma carta durante as férias... – Katherine arregalou os olhos. Harry se apressou em explicar o que não tinha explicação. – Quer dizer, _só se você quiser. _– ele completou, enrolando-se cada vez mais. – Eu vou ler... quando não tiver o que fazer! É... bem... é...

E dessa vez as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca. Harry não sabia como continuar. Aliás, ele queria cavar um buraco até a China, pois aquilo ia de mal a pior. _Onde estava com a cabeça pra dizer aquele monte de besteira? _Ele começou a girar os olhos para todos os lados do pequeno armário de vassouras, e de repente aquela teia de aranha que pendia do teto pareceu muito, muito interessante.

O.k.! – Katherine exclamou, com a voz ligeiramente falha. – _Se_ eu estiver num tédio quase mortal... eu posso _até_ escrever pra você.

Harry assentiu, ainda fitando a teia de aranha, pensamentos completamente absurdos como "Rony tem medo de aranhas" invadindo sua mente, como se fosse uma espécie de proteção do seu cérebro contra uma pane geral. Sim, porque ele estava convencido de que tinha perdido os parafusos.

Eu vou... indo! – Harry exclamou subitamente, após um silêncio constrangedor de aproximadamente um minuto, talvez mais. – Ou... posso perder o trem.

Foi a vez de Katherine assentir, sem dizer nada mais. Harry pigarreou.

Então... Feliz Natal pra você.

Feliz Natal pra você também. – ela respondeu bem depressa, sem olhá-lo.

Harry ainda a fitou de esguelha antes de abrir a porta do armário – Katherine parecia absorta, focalizando um ponto vago no teto – então ele saiu e andou bem depressa, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa perigosa. Mas o problema era que não dava pra fugir de seus pensamentos, e eles já não eram tão seguros como costumavam ser...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tá tudo bem _mesmo, _Harry? – Hermione perguntou pelo que deveria ser a décima vez.

Eu já disse que _sim!_ – ele retrucou irritado, desviando os olhos dos campos brancos, cobertos pela neve, e fitando Hermione com rabugice.

Ela e Rony estavam sentados à sua frente – Rony passava um braço por cima dos ombros da garota –, e como Harry não estava muito a fim de conversar durante a viagem no trem, os dois cochichavam assuntos particulares a maior parte do tempo, o que não estava sendo de grande ajuda. Harry estava se sentindo desconfortável e tinha a impressão de que estava se portando como uma "vela" muito aborrecida atrapalhando os dois.

Depois de deixar o armário de vassouras quase fugido, Harry se encontrou com Rony e Hermione no Saguão de Entrada (Hermione parecia bastante desconfiada e Rony muito curioso, tanto que não parou de fazer perguntas sobre onde Harry tinha ido), e os três pegaram uma carruagem e embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, no entanto, passou o início da viagem em tal estado de torpor, que Hermione estranhou e começou a enchê-lo de perguntas irritantes. Isso fez com que Harry passasse de um estado letárgico depressivo para um estado absoluto de estresse.

Mas você está tão estranho, Harry... – Hermione insistiu, sondando. – Aconteceu alguma coisa quando você se afastou da gente no castelo?

Rony apenas fitava Harry e depois Hermione, com uma careta assustada. Parecia estar prevendo a explosão iminente do amigo. Harry não suportou por muito mais tempo.

Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não aconteceu _nada_, Hermione! – ele elevou o tom de voz, furioso, e Hermione recuou contra o banco, arregalando os olhos. – Você não sabe quando parar, não é?

Houve uma pausa, na qual a garota parecia chocada com a reação tempestuosa do amigo. Então ela se virou para Rony, brava.

Você não vai dizer nada, Rony?

Ele pareceu terrificado que alguém tivesse pedido sua opinião. Abriu e fechou a boca, como se fosse um peixe, e olhou de Hermione para Harry e de Harry para Hermione.

Anh... – ele murmurou hesitante. – Ele tem razão, Mione, você repetiu a mesma coisa umas quinhentas vezes... Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa importante, Harry nos contaria, não é, Harry?

Rony olhou diretamente para ele. Harry sentiu a garganta ficar seca, e não conseguiu responder nem assentir com a cabeça. Tantas coisas importantes _tinham _e _andavam _acontecendo, e ele não contara _nenhuma_ delas para Rony, tampouco Hermione. E eles eram seus _melhores amigos. _Harry se sentiu envergonhado, e virou o rosto, voltando a fitar a paisagem que passava veloz pelo vidro da janela. Não contava algumas coisas para eles não porque não _confiasse_ neles, claro que não era isso. Era mais por ter medo da reação deles, medo que se afastassem dele... Como contar sobre aquela estranha sensação que tinha agora ao se aproximar de Katherine Willians? Ou, _o que era muito pior_, como contar sua relação consangüínea com Voldemort?

Eu não acredito em você, Rony! – Hermione reclamou, zangada, de algum ponto distante, e Harry meramente percebeu que Rony tinha levado a culpa no seu lugar.

Harry teve vontade de se evaporar dali nos minutos seguintes. Houve um silêncio constrangido, e ele se viu sentindo falta dos cochichos sigilosos dos amigos, mas eles também não estavam se falando agora. Quando estava prestes a se levantar e dar uma desculpa qualquer para sumir, como "vou ao banheiro" ou talvez algo mais ridículo, a porta da cabine abriu com tamanha violência, que bateu na parede e depois voltou. Rony soltou um palavrão veemente ao ver quem estava à porta. Harry não acreditou no que via.

O que raios você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Rony perguntou com desgosto, encarando Draco Malfoy com um olhar que beirava ao nojo. O sonserino estava, como sempre, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle, que definitivamente se assemelhavam, agora, a dois grandes trasgos desajeitados.

Certamente, errou de cabine. – Hermione disse com desdém, seu tom insinuando claramente o quanto Malfoy deveria ser burro pelo descuido. – Pode dar meia volta agora, Malfoy. – ela fez um gesto indulgente, como se espantasse uma mosca particularmente desagradável.

Malfoy dirigiu a Rony e Hermione um olhar de desprezo, estreitando os olhos cinzentos perigosamente. Crabbe e Goyle fizeram expressões ameaçadoras e apenas grunhiram, incapazes de dizer algo mais inteligente.

Ninguém aqui quer saber a opinião de vocês dois. – Malfoy praticamente cuspiu. – Por que não vão se _ensebar _em algum canto imundo, hein? – Rony se levantou impetuosamente, tremendo de raiva, suas orelhas muito vermelhas; Hermione se levantou atrás dele e segurou o seu braço. Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam com malícia e diversão ao fitar Rony. – Você deve estar acostumado, não, Weasley? Afinal, fica aí se _misturando _com uma sangue_-sujo..._

A mão de Rony voou para a varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione tentava inutilmente impedi-lo, murmurando frases do tipo "Não vale a pena", "Deixa pra lá" ou "Você é _monitor!". _Crabbe e Goyle avançaram um passo, estalando os dedos ameaçadoramente, enquanto Malfoy parecia muito tranqüilo, apesar de Harry ver que ele apertava algo dentro do bolso; sua varinha, com certeza.

Harry também se levantou e se postou um pouco à frente dos amigos, antes que Rony se livrasse de Hermione e fizesse alguma bobagem.

O que você quer aqui, hein, Malfoy? – perguntou com a voz controlada, mesmo que intimamente estivesse com vontade de acertar o nariz do sonserino com muita força. – Fale depressa e depois suma daqui!

Malfoy deu um passo à frente, contorcendo seu rosto pálido, que agora parecia furioso. Seus olhos cintilavam de ódio.

Eu vim lhe dar um aviso, Potter. _Afaste-se._

Harry não entendeu e riu, desacreditando.

Você bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?

Você entendeu, Potter. – Malfoy tornou a falar, e agora não utilizava seu costumeiro tom arrastado de provocação. Parecia realmente falar sério. – _Afaste-se._

Ele virou as costas, fazendo um gesto para que Crabbe e Goyle o seguissem, o que os dois prontamente obedeceram. Quando chegou à porta, quase deu um encontrão numa figura de cabelos ruivos que vinha entrando na cabine, estreitando os olhos para ela por um segundo, e então saindo tempestuosamente. Harry bufou profundamente. Era só o que lhe faltava.

Credo. – Gina Weasley falou com uma careta. – Parece que passou um furacão por aqui.

Rony, cujo braço ainda era seguro por uma Hermione prudente, mirou a irmã com um olhar oblíquo e esquisito.

Você não apareceu numa boa hora, Gina.

A garota, no entanto, não parecia concordar com a opinião do irmão, já que atravessou a cabine e sentou _bem no lugar ao lado do de Harry, _sorrindo e encarando os outros três, que ainda estavam de pé, tensos pela discussão com Malfoy.

Vocês vão ficar aí de pé mesmo? – perguntou indulgentemente.

Como resposta, Harry se sentou furioso, com um enorme estrondo, no seu lugar, tentando ficar o mais longe possível da garota, o que era complicado num banco apertado como aquele. Rony e Hermione também se sentaram, e Rony continuou a observar a irmã com um olhar profundo e esquisito. Hermione foi quem falou primeiro.

Malfoy veio nos provocar, pra variar. Você sabe...

Ah, sim... – Gina suspirou em compreensão. – O que ele disse pra Rony e Harry ficarem tão _nervosinhos?_

Harry não gostou nem um pouco do tom de pouco caso que a garota deu à frase e soltou um grunhido de protesto. Rony, por sua vez, ainda continuava fitando a irmã daquele jeito estranho e pensativo.

Nem vale a pena repetir... – Hermione deu de ombros. – Mas por que você está aqui e não com seus amigos?

Gina rolou os olhos.

Peta e Colin estão por aí... John ficou em Hogwarts mesmo.

A única coisa boa que pareceu resultar da aparição de Gina foi que o humor de Hermione melhorou bastante, e as duas passaram a conversar entre si. Rony, porém, pareceu mergulhar no estado letárgico que Harry estava no começo da viagem, pois ficou calado todo o tempo, apenas encarando a irmã até que ela perguntou o que ele estava olhando. Depois de um resmungo, Rony desistiu de fitá-la, mesmo que ainda permanecesse pensativo e lançasse olhares furtivos para ela de vez em quando.

Harry, por outro lado, apenas desejava ardentemente que Gina sumisse dali, mas sua vontade não parecia que seria atendida algum dia. Tudo o que ele menos queria naquele momento era passar o resto da viagem sentado ao lado dela. Tentando se afastar o máximo que podia, Harry encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado da janela, observando perdido os campos passarem velozes e, bem devagar, seus pensamentos se desligaram das vozes de Hermione e Gina. Sua cabeça foi se tornando pesada e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil manter os olhos abertos.

As esmeraldas cintilavam iluminadas pela luz opaca e fria da lareira. Dedos finos, longos e intensamente brancos, quase como se pertencessem à própria _morte_, passeavam os dedos languidamente pela lâmina polida. Havia ali um nome gravado, em letras caprichadas.

Poderia ser...?

Os dedos brancos se tornaram mais escuros, e agora pareciam pertencer a alguém _vivo, _ao menos, pois ainda eram extremamente pálidos.Fosse quem fosse, ainda dedilhava a lâmina, ornamentada por esmeraldas, com prazer.

O que queres? – perguntou impaciente.

Ora, tu não sabes? – retrucou o outro, ainda passeando os dedos longos pelas esmeraldas.

Tu nos abandonaste. Não há mais o que discutir.

Pois eu tenho assuntos pendentes contigo, ainda.

Não enxergo quais.

Logo vais entender.

Ele levantou a cabeça, e Harry viu os olhos vermelhos e estreitos como de uma cobra, o rosto branco como a morte, o nariz de fenda e os lábios, pálidos e finos, abriram-se num sorriso malévolo. Harry recuou, sentindo a cicatriz arder intensamente.

__

Era Voldemort.

Harry? – alguém o balançou pelos ombros. – Harry, já chegamos...

Abriu os olhos assustado, o ar enchendo seus pulmões num sopro, como se tivesse acabado de emergir de um lago muito profundo. Piscou os olhos e a imagem de Hermione um pouco acima de si, balançando-o pelos ombros, ficou menos embaçada. Rony estava mais atrás dela, baixando as malas. O trem parecia parado.

Nós já chegamos à plataforma, Harry. Você cochilou.

Hum... – Harry pigarreou, sentindo na boca aquele sabor pastoso e enjoativo que se tem após acordar. Levou sem pensar os dedos gelados à cicatriz, que estava ainda quente e ardia levemente. Fazia tanto tempo que não sonhava com Voldemort... Por que tivera esse sonho logo agora, no meio de um cochilo?

Você está bem? – ouviu a voz de Hermione, hesitante.

Harry se limitou a balançar a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Ainda estava com aquele gosto de cabo de guarda-chuva na boca. A cicatriz incomodava apenas sensivelmente. O que mais incomodava mesmo era o sorriso de Voldemort, que parecia impregnado em sua mente. E persistia aquela sensação... como se não tivesse terminado... como se aquele sonho ainda fosse continuar... como se estivesse apenas acabado mais um capítulo da história...

Não era a primeira vez que tinha um sonho esquisito, e certamente não seria a última também. Porém, fazia muito tempo que Voldemort não aparecia em um desses sonhos. Os últimos que Harry tivera foram com pessoas estranhas, que não faziam sentido para ele. Nesse sonho, tudo tinha se misturado. Por que Voldemort tinha entrado no meio desses sonhos agora?

Você parece que foi atropelado por um hipogrifo, cara. – Rony zombou quando os três saíram do trem e se juntaram à aglomeração de alunos que esperavam por suas famílias na Plataforma 9 ½. – Você andou bebendo uísque de fogo e nem ofereceu, foi?

Hermione soltou um barulhinho de censura, mesmo que seus lábios se contorcessem para não sorrir. Harry, aborrecido e ainda tonto com o sonho, soltou um "humpt", mas preferiu ficar calado.

Sabem, uma coisa me deixou curiosa... – Hermione falou sonhadoramente, mas Rony e Harry continuaram calados. Ela se virou levemente aborrecida para os dois. – Vocês não vão perguntar o que é?

Ah, e precisa? – Rony retrucou zombeteiro. – Você vai falar de qualquer jeito, não vai?

Hermione fez uma cara muito feia para ele e resolveu não falar mais nada. Rony, por sua vez, passou a insistir para que ela falasse e começou a cutucá-la só para provocá-la, até que a garota se deu por vencida e voltou a falar, satisfeita:

Não, é que... O que Malfoy quis dizer com "afaste-se"?

Harry quase engasgou ao ser trazido tão bruscamente à realidade.

É mesmo... – Rony disse pensativo. – Não faz muito sentido... mas não dá mesmo pra entender como funciona a cabeça daquele panaca.

Fez algum sentido pra você, Harry?

Não... nenhum... – ele respondeu sinceramente, desviando os olhos da amiga, mas Hermione tinha acabado de colocar uma dúvida na sua cabeça.

Não tinha dado muita importância ao que Malfoy tinha dito no trem naquele momento, mas agora que a amiga tinha mencionado, Harry começou a pensar. O que poderia significar "afaste-se"? Depois de alguns minutos, um pensamento maluco ocorreu a Harry; mas Malfoy não poderia saber... não tinha como... _era impossível! _Ou talvez... talvez não...

Ah, Gina já achou sua mãe, Rony! – Hermione exclamou, tirando Harry pela segunda vez de seus devaneios. Ela cutucou Rony, indicando duas pessoas que pareciam ter fogo na cabeça. Ao esfregar a cicatriz ainda ardente e depois os olhos, Harry distinguiu a Sra. Weasley e Gina. – Vamos lá.

Os três se dirigiram até as duas, que pararam de conversar quando eles chegaram. A Sra. Weasley, com um grande sorriso, perguntou como estavam e abraçou cada um dos três maternalmente, demorando-se algum tempo em Harry. Então ela se virou para Hermione.

Ah, Hermione, seus pais estão lá na estação esperando por você. – ela sorriu. - Eles me contaram que vocês vão para a Alemanha esse ano, é?

Rony grunhiu, emburrado. Gina abafou risinhos, enquanto Hermione conversava um pouco com a Sra. Weasley, que contava que os Weasleys não viajavam desde que foram visitar Gui, no Egito. Depois de algum tempo, ela se virou para Harry.

Sirius me pediu para avisar que não vai poder vir buscá-lo, Harry. – a Sra. Weasley disse com um ar de censura e irritação. Parecia que não concordava muito com a atitude do padrinho de Harry.

Não pode? – o rapaz perguntou intrigado, ainda meio sonolento. – Por quê?

Ah... – a Sra. Weasley preferiu procurar algo na bolsa de couro de crocodilo que carregava a fitar os garotos. – Coisas... de trabalho... – ela pigarreou, aborrecida. – Ele disse para você aparatar para casa. Imagine, pedir para um menino que acabou de aprender a aparatar para ir a um lugar tão longe! – ela completou indignada, num tom de voz mais baixo, como se evitasse que Harry ouvisse.

Rony rolou os olhos, fazendo uma careta e murmurando para Harry "não ligue para ela". Harry, porém, não podia dizer que estava muito feliz com a notícia; não se sentia muito seguro para aparatar naquele momento, não depois de um sonho com Voldemort e ainda com a cicatriz ardendo. Droga, Sirius tinha prometido que viria e agora o tinha deixado na mão...

Você não prefere ir lá pra casa, Harry? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou docemente.

Anh... – os olhos dele bateram em Gina, que cruzara os braços, impaciente. – Não, não, Sra. Weasley, não me importo de aparatar. Mas... obrigado pelo convite.

Ela pareceu murchar depois disso e não disse mais nada a respeito, apesar de às vezes praguejar contra a "irresponsabilidade de Sirius". Todos eles cruzaram a barreira alguns minutos depois, e Hermione logo se encontrou com os pais, e eles foram embora em seguida, deixando um Rony muito chateado para trás. Harry e os Weasleys deixaram a estação logo depois; Rony ainda disse ao amigo que poderia ir visitá-lo se quisesse, mas Harry retrucou dizendo que gostaria que ele fosse visitá-lo na casa de praia. A Sra. Weasley (ainda um pouco aborrecida por causa de Sirius) recomendou que Harry fosse a algum lugar reservado, onde os trouxas não o vissem, para aparatar. Ela, Rony e Gina seguiriam para a Toca via Pó de Flu, já que Gina ainda não tinha idade suficiente para aparatar.

Depois de se separar dos Weasleys, Harry caminhou um pouco por uma rua cheia de lojas trouxas, com vitrines cuidadosamente enfeitadas para o Natal. Ajeitou o casaco para evitar o vento frio. Alguns trouxas observavam curiosos o grande malão que ele arrastava e Edwiges, que arrepiava suas penas por causa do frio.

Harry parou para olhar algumas vitrines, lembrando-se da época em que saía junto com tia Petúnia e Duda para comprar presentes. É claro que isso tinha acontecido em poucos Natais, Harry só os acompanhava quando a Sra. Figg... bem, quando ela não podia ficar com ele na sua casa. Harry sorriu tristemente, pensando por algum tempo em como suas visitas à casa da Sra. Figg poderiam ter sido muito melhores se soubesse àquela época que ela era sua avó.

Parou à frente de uma loja de brinquedos. A vitrine estava enfeitada por um Papai Noel sorridente, rodeado por vários gnomos coloridos (Harry riu ao pensar na real aparência de um gnomo). Havia um trenzinho de brinquedo, que não parava de rodar e até soltava baforadas de fumaça. Harry voltou a se lembrar de quando saía para as compras de Natal e, mesmo que não ganhasse nenhum presente e ainda por cima Duda ficasse implicando com ele todo o tempo, ainda assim gostava do passeio.

Será que Papai Noel vai trazer o trenzinho pra mim, mamãe?

Harry virou o rosto e viu um menininho de uns cinco ou seis anos saindo da loja de brinquedos de mãos dadas com a mãe.

Escreva isso na carta para ele, filho. Quem sabe ele não lhe atende? Se você foi um bom menino esse ano...

Ah, eu fui sim, não fui, mamãe?

A mãe sorriu e beijou a testa do menino. Harry continuou observando os dois, imaginando como teria sido se tivesse sua mãe também naquela idade... para sair e fazer compras de Natal, ou somente para lhe dar um beijo na testa e sorrir daquele jeito carinhoso...

Ah, mamãe, mudei de idéia! – a voz do menino despertou Harry, e ele notou que os dois o encaravam. O menininho parecia muito excitado e apontava Edwiges. – Eu quero uma coruja, mamãe! Será que Papai Noel me dá uma?

Anh... – a mãe parecia muito embaraçada. – Acho que Papai Noel vai achá-lo muito pequeno para cuidar de uma coruja, Ricky. O rapaz que está com a corujinha é bem mais velho, vê? E pare de apontar, é feio! – Harry sorriu e a mulher completou para ele: - Desculpe, moço.

Harry fez um gesto indicando que estava tudo bem, e ela saiu arrastando o filho, ainda muito excitado por causa da coruja.

Parece que você está fazendo sucesso, Edwiges. – Harry brincou com a coruja, levantando a gaiola na altura dos olhos. Edwiges o fitou de volta através dos olhos cor de âmbar e soltou um pio superior. – Mas tenho a impressão de que você não agüentaria ser o bichinho de uma criança, não é? – ele completou, mesmo que seus pensamentos ainda vagassem num mundo paralelo, onde ele, assim como o menininho, tinha uma mãe para lhe acariciar, conversar ou até mesmo para ralhar com ele quando fosse necessário.

Harry caminhou mais um pouco, pensando em sua mãe durante o caminho. Depois seus pensamentos vagaram até sua infância de verdade, e ele irremediavelmente voltou a pensar nos Dursleys. Foi então que se lembrou que os tios, agora, estavam mortos, e Duda, como ele, órfão...

__

"Mas Duda já teve seus pais por bastante tempo. Eu não."

Balançou a cabeça, tentando desviar seus pensamentos. Era cruel pensar daquela maneira. _Ninguém _merecia perder os pais daquele jeito. Nem mesmo Duda.

__

"Você está pensando como ele _novamente. Está sendo tão cruel quanto Voldemort seria..."_

Não, claro que não! Harry sentiu a cabeça doer. Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo, tinha que esquecer aquelas coisas. Ele não era como Voldemort só porque tinha uma _ligação de sangue _com ele. Tinha que pensar que isso era um fato imutável, assim como também era imutável Snape ser um idiota implicante, e _nada _podia mudar isso. Mas Harry não tinha culpa em nenhum dos dois casos. _Não mesmo._

Finalmente, Harry dobrou uma esquina e deparou com uma rua completamente deserta. As vitrines ali estavam abandonadas, sujas e cheias de poeira, e as lojas fechadas. A rua era cheia de prédios velhos e gastos, e não havia nem uma vivalma nas janelas. A calçada estava cheia de lixo e sujeira, e o lugar fedia um pouco. As únicas coisas que se mexiam eram algumas baratas que corriam para uma boca de lobo. Harry ainda esperou algum tempo para ver se um mendigo, deitado num papelão do outro lado da rua, se mexia, mas ele parecia dormir profundamente. Harry suspirou e começou a se concentrar.

Como era mesmo que tinha que fazer? Ele começou a se lembrar do dia do teste de aparatação, mas a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente não era muito útil, mesmo que fosse engraçada: Malfoy sem cabelos porque tinha feito tudo errado. Rindo baixinho para não acordar o mendigo, Harry fez força para se lembrar do que tinha que fazer.

Lentamente, começou a esvaziar sua cabeça de pensamentos. Como estava muito silêncio, foi um pouco mais fácil, mesmo que fosse complicado esquecer que sua cicatriz ainda ardia levemente. Então, começou a se imaginar voando em sua Firebolt... Lembrou que precisava se imaginar com tudo junto, então se viu voando junto com Edwiges e seu malão. Depois, imaginou-se voando sem a vassoura... Então, abriu os olhos e pensou na sala de visitas da casa de praia.

__

Craque.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi seu traseiro fazendo um contato brusco com o chão de madeira. O malão soltou um estrondo ao cair e se abriu, roupas e livros se espalhando pelo tapete. Edwiges piou indignada quando sua gaiola rolou dois metros, mas Harry achava que ela tinha se sentir muito feliz por ter chegado inteira.

A segunda coisa que sentiu foi o estômago revirar. Levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo-se tonto e enjoado. Parecia que ainda não tinha pegado muito bem o jeito da coisa, mas, ao menos, tinha chegado inteiro no lugar que queria. Harry se levantou, cambaleando um pouco, e se viu na sala de estar da casa de praia; esta continuava a mesma, com os móveis de madeira, o sofá branco e os quadros que se mexiam. A escada circular levava ao andar superior e ainda havia a porta grande que dava para a cozinha. Harry se dirigiu para lá, não sem antes endireitar a gaiola de Edwiges e soltá-la (a coruja bicou irritada a mão do rapaz e, depois que ele abriu uma janela, voou, perdendo-se no céu branco); pelo caminho, foi se apalpando para checar se não tinha deixado algum pedaço em algum canto do país, pensando no quão ridículo estava sendo.

Pegou água da geladeira e encheu um copo, sentando-se à mesa para bebê-la. Estava um silêncio medorrento no lugar, e o único som, distante, era o do suave vai e vem das ondas na praia. Depois de passar alguns minutos sentado, apenas pensando em várias coisas, Harry resolveu subir para seu quarto. Chegando lá, nem reparou se ele continuava o mesmo. Apenas se jogou na cama macia e caiu no sono sem nem trocar de roupa. E dessa vez estava tão cansado, que não sonharia nem se quisesse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Demorou algum tempo para lembrar que estava no seu quarto, na casa de praia. O ambiente estava ligeiramente embaçado e escurecido, e apenas uma fresta da luz da lua penetrava pela sacada aberta. As cortinas balançavam suavemente ao sabor do vento.

Harry se sentou, sentindo novamente aquele som enjoativo e pastoso que se tem ao acordar. Levou as mãos até o rosto para esfregá-los e percebeu que algo estava faltando; não se lembrava de ter tirado os óculos quando caiu na cama. Procurou por eles e encontrou-os na mesa de cabeceira.

Quando saiu da cama, ainda embriagado pelo sono, percebeu que permanecia com as vestes que usava quando chegou. Foi até o armário e apanhou algumas roupas que não tinha levado para Hogwarts no semestre anterior, procurou por um toalha e saiu do quarto, em direção ao banheiro, pensando durante todo o caminho se Sirius já teria chegado. Mas a casa estava muito silenciosa, e Harry sabia que Sirius normalmente fazia bastante barulho quando estava em casa.

A primeira coisa que fez quando entrou no banheiro foi pegar sua escova de dentes no armário da pia, louco para tirar aquele gosto desagradável de cochilo da boca. Enquanto escovava os dentes, observou seu reflexo no espelho e percebeu o quanto parecia _acabado. _Talvez tivesse sido apenas a viagem, o cansaço ou o esforço que fez para aparatar, sem muita experiência. Ou talvez...

Harry não saberia dizer porquê, mas sentia-se _vazio. _Quase como se alguma coisa importante tivesse sido tirada dele, e agora ele tinha um estranho sentimento de _saudade. _Parecia que _algo _estava faltando. E ainda havia outra sensação, ainda mais estranha... como... como se estivesse lendo um livro, e estivesse ansioso para saber o final da história. Mas Harry não sabia que história era essa que ele queria terminar de _ler_ – ou _escrever? – _e não entendia o que estava sentindo.

Cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia, lavou a boca e em seguida o rosto. Quando se olhou novamente no espelho, viu seu reflexo encará-lo com os olhos fundos e cansados, as gotas de água escorrendo por sua pele. Parecia mais velho... mais... _endurecido... _e também teve uma sensação esquisita, como se fosse _outra pessoa _que estivesse lhe encarando. Sentindo um arrepio na nuca, Harry desviou os olhos e não mais fitou o espelho.

Ouviu o som característico de água batendo no piso quando abriu o chuveiro. A água quente escorreu por suas costas quando colocou a cabeça debaixo da ducha. Ficou por muito tempo apenas sentindo o líquido cair, sua cabeça viajando em pensamentos.

__

"Anh... hm... então... eu só te chamei aqui... pra me despedir..."

O sabonete escorregou dos dedos de Harry e soltou um ruído alto quando encontrou o piso molhado. O rapaz ficou paralisado por alguns minutos, consciente de que a água quente ainda batia na sua nuca. O barulho da água caindo batucava em seus ouvidos. E, junto com esse som, havia ainda a voz de Katherine:

__

"Anh... tudo bem... Não precisa se preocupar..."

Então veio à sua cabeça a imagem de Katherine chorando desesperada em seus braços no dia em que tinha perdido a avó. Eles abraçados... Ela agradecendo a ele mais tarde... Ela o chamando pelo primeiro nome... Os dois deitados nos jardins, a neve caindo...

- PÁRA! – Harry gritou, sua voz ecoando no banheiro. A água ainda batia contra o piso e contra sua pele. Harry enterrou as mãos nos cabelos, fechando os olhos debaixo d'água, que escorria por sua pele. – Eu não vou mais pensar nisso... _não vou... – _ele sussurrou obstinado, na realidade quase um _pedido_, seus pensamentos irracionais fazendo-o entrar em pânico.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry fechou o registro e se envolveu na toalha macia. O pinga-pinga do chuveiro era quase insuportável. O banheiro estava envolto em vapor quente quando Harry saiu do boxe. Ele se enxugou, colocou uma camiseta folgada e uma calça bem quente, e depois arrepiou os cabelos com a toalha. Então seus olhos bateram mais uma vez no espelho do armário da pia.

O Harry refletido o encarava seriamente, seus olhos ainda fundos e cansados, seus cabelos molhados e mais despenteados do que nunca, cada fio apontando para um lado diferente.

Admita, seu idiota, você está sentindo falta _dela._

Harry levou um susto e recuou um passo tão bruscamente, que acabou esbarrando numa prateleira, derrubando a lata de loção de barbear. Houve um barulho estridente de metal contra o piso, que ecoou dentro do banheiro enquanto Harry ainda fitava o espelho, assustado. O seu eu refletido o encarava com desdém, quase como se o achasse estúpido. Então, Harry ficou furioso e retrucou:

Cala sua boca, você não sabe nada!

O Harry do espelho apenas deu de ombros, dizendo "problema seu, então!", e depois saiu da moldura, deixando o espelho vazio. Harry ainda deu uma espiada para dentro do vidro, mas não tinha mais ninguém ali. Praguejando, apanhou os óculos que estavam sobre a pia e saiu do banheiro, ainda arrepiando os cabelos, mesmo que soubesse que já os tinha secado o máximo que podia.

Depois que desceu as escadas, Harry quase tropeçou no seu malão, que ainda estava jogado no meio da sala. Soltou um palavrão e ouviu um barulho na cozinha em seguida. Intrigado, caminhou até a porta e soltou outro palavrão de susto ao ver Sirius sentado à mesa, um mar de papéis o envolvendo. Parecia estar trabalhando. O padrinho riu, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Por que você não me avisou que tinha chegado? – Harry perguntou aborrecido, sentando-se à mesa, na cadeira ao lado da que Sirius utilizava.

Você estava dormindo, ora. – o padrinho respondeu, tomando um gole de uma xícara de café que estava sobre os papéis, fitando o afilhado com o rabo dos olhos castanhos.

E por que não me acordou?

Esqueci de dizer, Harry: você estava dormindo _feito uma pedra. _– Sirius riu novamente. – Eu bem que tentei te acordar, mas você parecia que estava em outro mundo.

Harry soltou um "humpt" e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre estar cansado. Estava mais preocupado em observar os papéis que Sirius estudava; a maioria tinha o que parecia ser mapas e anotações. O bruxo, percebendo, puxou a varinha e fez um gesto amplo que fez os papéis sumirem.

Você comeu alguma coisa, Harry? – o padrinho perguntou, levantando-se e abrindo o fogão.

Ah... não... – o rapaz respondeu distraído, ainda pensando nos papéis. Mas era verdade que havia um rombo no seu estômago e que ele emitia sons esquisitos. – Fui dormir direto... Hum, Sirius, o que eram esses papéis, hein?

Coisas do trabalho. – o bruxo respondeu esquivo, acenando com a varinha. Pratos, talheres e copos que estavam nos armários saíram voando e se posicionaram sobre a toalha de mesa. – Você é doido, é? – ele guinou a conversa rapidamente para outro assunto mais seguro. – Fico imaginando o quanto Lílian encheria meus ouvidos se soubesse que não estou alimentando seu _filhinho_ direito... – completou, bem humorado. A piada, no entanto, não caiu muito bem.

Fica, é? – Harry disse vagamente, a voz lenta e vazia. Sirius parou seu movimento de fazer flutuar a comida pela cozinha e se virou para fitar o afilhado, constrangido.

Hum, me desculpe, Harry...

Ah... que nada... tudo bem... – o rapaz deu de ombros, sorrindo, apesar de estar sentindo o mesmo vazio que sentira quando assistira aquela mãe trouxa e seu filho comprando presentes de Natal. – O que ela diria, hein?

Ah... – Sirius soltou um risinho pelo nariz, e fez travessas de comida aterrissaram um tanto bruscamente sobre a mesa. – Ficaria me enchendo porque não cuidei bem de você... – ele se sentou e fitou o afilhado. – Teve uma vez...

Então ele parou, indeciso entre contar ou não a história.

Anda, conta, Sirius. – Harry incentivou sinceramente, servindo-se de batata e carne de uma travessa. Gostava quando alguém lhe contava como eram seus pais.

Ah, então... – ele pigarreou, também começando a se servir. – Quando você tinha uns três ou quatro meses, Tiago e Lílian tiveram que resolver uns assuntos com Dumbledore... – ele parou por alguns instantes, pensativo. Depois sacudiu a cabeça e continuou: - E eu fiquei cuidando de você. Mas aí você deu um chilique numa hora lá e começou a chorar, chorar... E não parava! Quando Lílian chegou, me deu um esporro. Você tinha...

Então Sirius parou de falar e começou a rir. Harry se virou intrigado para ele.

O que foi? O que eu tinha feito?

Sirius lançou ao afilhado um olhar maroto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Você tem certeza que quer saber?

Claro.

Lembre-se de que foi você que pediu! – Sirius avisou num tom dividido entre a seriedade e o riso; em seguida, deu de ombros e disse simplesmente: – Você tinha se cagado.

Harry engasgou com a comida.

Credo, Sirius, eu estou _comendo!_

Eu avisei! – ele riu. – Mas foi nojento, Harry. Verdade. Lílian me fez trocá-lo, só de pirraça. "Você que estava cuidando dele, Sirius, agora se vire!" – ele imitou uma voz fina, fazendo uma careta. – E ainda por cima tive que fazer isso como os trouxas fazem, porque Lílian era meio biruta e tinha algumas manias esquisitas de fazer algumas coisas como os trouxas. Foi _muito _nojento. Tiago ficou ao meu lado, rindo da minha cara, como qualquer bom amigo faria.

Harry largou o garfo, enjoado e envergonhado, já que ele era o centro da história.

Dá pra mudar de assunto?

O quê? Você tem nojo do próprio cocô? – Sirius zombou, rindo.

Cala a boca, Sirius! – Harry atirou o guardanapo no padrinho, rindo também.

Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, comendo, até que Sirius comentou sonhadoramente:

Mas essa é uma boa história pra contar para seus amigos, não?

Dessa vez, Harry atirou o pacote de guardanapos no padrinho.

Se você espalhar isso, é um homem morto, Sirius!

Os dois riram em seguida.

Mas, sabe? – Harry disse um tempo depois. – A Sra. Weasley ficou bastante aborrecida com você porque não foi me buscar lá na estação.

Ah, isso... – Sirius disse com a boca cheia, engolindo. – Eu sabia. Ela ficou doida da vida quando eu pedi a ela que passasse o recado pra você. Falando nisso...

Sirius, então, segurou o queixo de Harry e começou a examiná-lo.

Que foi?

Ah, só tô checando pra ver se tá tudo aqui... Você não se esqueceu de nada quando aparatou, não é?

Harry engasgou novamente, dessa vez com o suco de abóbora.

É claro que não! – respondeu emburrado, limpando a boca e afastando a mão de Sirius.

Tem certeza? – Sirius fez um careta, arregalando os olhos. – Você já se verificou se... – e apontou para baixo, num local estratégico dos homens. - ...se tá tudo inteiro mesmo?

TÁ TUDO INTEIRO, TÁ LEGAL!

Sirius caiu na risada.

Tudo bem... não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele deu de ombros. – Veja bem, eu só pergunto porque você é meu afilhado e tudo, e aí eu me preocupo, e... – ele arregalou os olhos para o rapaz. – Harry! Onde está sua orelha?

Quê? – Harry levou imediatamente as mãos às orelhas. Um segundo depois se sentiu estúpido. É claro que suas orelhas estavam ali, acabara de vê-las no espelho do banheiro. Sirius voltou a gargalhar. – Seu ridículo!

Sirius parou de rir bruscamente.

Pontas me chamava de ridículo quando ficava nervoso comigo... – disse, perdido em lembranças. Harry ficou sério de repente também, então Sirius balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Por falar nisso, você deixou seu malão jogado na sala de visitas. Tinha cueca voando pra tudo quanto era lado...

Harry soltou um "pfff" desdenhoso com a língua.

E por que não levou para o meu quarto?

Foi a vez de Sirius soltar um "pfff".

Tá me achando com cara de elfo doméstico, é? Leva você, oras!

Os dois riram novamente, amenizando o clima depois da menção ao pai de Harry, e voltaram a jantar. E, ao menos naquela noite, Harry não mais sentiu aquele vazio de antes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A rede rangia suavemente. Harry havia largado seu corpo nela, um dos pés soltos para fora, o qual ele utilizava para se balançar preguiçosamente. Ouvia o som contínuo das ondas quebrando na praia e observava, com os olhos perdidos, o sol pálido se pondo devagar no horizonte. Ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço; o frio era enregelante.

Fazia somente dois dias que estava de férias, no entanto, sentia falta de companhia, o que era bem estranho. Quando estava em Hogwarts, várias vezes se isolava, preferindo ficar sozinho, e agora desejava ter gente por perto. Sirius ficava fora o dia todo trabalhando e só chegava já de noite, que era quando os dois jantavam e conversavam. Harry pressionava o padrinho, tentando descobrir o que ele andava fazendo (sabia que era algo para Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu descobrir mais do que isso), porém Sirius sempre tomava cuidado para não falar demais, e geralmente mudava de assunto.

Harry suspirou cansado. Passara o dia todo tentando decifrar outro de seus sonhos malucos. Dessa vez, Voldemort não estava presente nele, mas mesmo assim foi perturbador. O sonho não fora muito claro, mas Harry se lembrava que estava discutindo fortemente com uma pessoa que ele não lembrava conhecer, mas que, no sonho, conhecia _muito bem_.

O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando relembrar o sonho, mas as imagens lhe escapavam cada vez mais à medida que o tempo passava. Aquele sentimento estranho – de que a história ainda continuaria – permanecia, entretanto. Harry forçou-se a lembrar, a ponta de seu pé ainda balançando a rede lentamente, os olhos comprimidos, as ondas quebrando na praia ao longe...

´ARRY!

Quê!

Ele abriu os olhos assustado, como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água gelada, e deu um pulo no mesmo lugar. O resultado foi se atrapalhar todo e se enroscar na rede. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi o chão duro e uma dor enorme nas costas. Deitado estirado no chão de madeira da varanda, ele viu a rede sobre si, balançando suavemente, toda enrolada. Então alguém riu com uma vozinha aguda.

Harry virou lentamente o rosto sobre o chão e bateu os olhos na imagem invertida de uma garotinha loira, de tranças, rindo com as pequenas mãozinhas cobrindo a boca. Ela se assemelhava a um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, atolada em um casaco de lã amarelo que parecia ser pelo menos duas vezes o seu tamanho; além dele, suas perninhas eram cobertas por grossas meias de lã (rosadas, estampadas com bolinhas brancas), que ficavam por baixo de um vestido esfiapado de margaridas. Um cachecol verde, enrolado várias vezes no pescoço, completava o figurino. O engraçado era que Agatha, mesmo assim, ainda era bonitinha, como qualquer criança na sua idade.

Você quer me matar de susto, menininha? – Harry perguntou num tom leve, mesmo que realmente tivesse levado um enorme susto e seu coração ainda estivesse disparado.

Agatha continuou a rir gostosamente com sua voz fininha, suas mãozinhas cobrindo o rosto levemente rosado pelo frio.

´Cê ´tava distaído, ´Arry!

Harry se sentou, sorrindo para a garotinha, apesar da ligeira dor nas costas. Quando abriu a boca para perguntar como Agatha sabia que ele já tinha chegado, foi sufocado pelos dois bracinhos agasalhados da menina, que apertavam com força seu pescoço.

Eu ´tava com saudade, ´Arry!

Eu também, eu também... – ele respondeu rindo, tentando em vão se livrar do aperto sufocante da garotinha. – Mas me deixa respirar, vai...

Ela o soltou, rindo. Harry se levantou do chão e começou a desenroscar a rede.

Você cresceu, Agatha. – Harry comentou, observando a menina enquanto se sentava novamente na rede. Ela pareceu encantada.

´Cê acha? – perguntou ansiosa, os olhinhos redondos brilhando. Harry assentiu, e a menina pulou de felicidade. – Mamãe também acha! – e então, mudou bruscamente de assunto. – ´Arry, ´cê qué brincá?

Ah... – ele suspirou desanimado. – Eu estou cansado, Agatha... Que tal você se sentar aqui comigo pra gente conversar?

Ela ficou paralisada por alguns instantes, um tanto decepcionada, então pulou em cima de Harry, quase derrubando-o da rede novamente. Ele a segurou e a sentou no colo, balançando a rede para diverti-la.

Então, menininha... como me achou aqui?

Ah... – ela abafou risadinhas. – Segredo!

Vamos ver se é mesmo! – Harry disse num tom divertido e começou a fazer cócegas na menina, que chorou de rir e acabou dizendo, sem fôlego:

Mamãe... seu padinho contou pr´ela...

Ah, é mesmo? E como estão seus pais?

Agatha se virou para olhar Harry, seus olhinhos mais brilhantes do que nunca.

Mamãe foi em Freshpeach! Ela disse que vai me... como era mesmo? Ah... – a menina deu de ombros, desistindo de lembrar a palavra. – Mas, ´Arry, eu vou pra escola!

Mas já? Não deveria esperar até setembro do ano que vem?

Mamãe diz que eu sou muito... – Agatha apertou os olhos com força por alguns instantes, como se tentasse lembrar a palavra. – Agitada! – ela exclamou, seus pequenos olhos se arregalando novamente. – E por isso preciso ir pra escola... Ela diz que lá em Freshpeach eles deixam ir mais cedo... Vou entrar no meio do ano, mas mamãe diz que não tem problema. Mas, ´Arry, vou fazer sete anos mês que vem! – ela contou com o orgulho. – Mamãe disse que na escola vou aprender a ler e vou fazer muitos ´migos!

Você vai gostar... escola é legal...

Mas mamãe e papai estão preocupados... – ela fez uma cara séria, como se fosse contar uma coisa muito importante.

Por quê? – Harry perguntou paciente, sabendo que deveria ser alguma coisa boba.

Porque... – ela abaixou o rosto um pouco, pressurosa, alguns fios loiros que tinham se soltado da trança caíram sobre seu rosto. – Porque em Freshpeach... pessoas... – ela respirou fundo, espiando Harry de esguelha, muito séria. – ..._morreram!_

Harry não entendeu aonde ela estava querendo chegar, mas sentiu que o assunto não era tão bobo assim.

Como assim, Agatha? Como _morreram?_

Pessoas ruins... – a menina sussurrou, séria. – Foi sim, pessoas más... _mataram_ as pessoas...

Harry parou de balançar a rede, encarando a menina, alerta.

Que pessoas más, Agatha?

A menina fechou os olhos e girou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para outro, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

Não sabem! – exclamou, ligeiramente histérica. Então ela abriu os olhos e encarou Harry com os olhos arregalados. – Mas ouvi papai e mamãe conversarem. Eles diziam que Freshpeach não é mais segura. E deu na TV... eu me escondi debaixo da mesa pra ouvir... – Agatha confidenciou num sussurro. – Gente com roupas pretas... sem rostos... Papai disse que se chamavam... – ela fez um esforço para se lembrar. – Gan... gangues! Mas... – a menina mordeu os lábios, ansiosa e confusa. – Eu vi na TV, ´Arry! As pessoas só pareciam... estar dormindo.

Harry ficou paralisado, chocado com o que a menina tinha acabado de dizer. Seria possível que... Então Harry se lembrou de quando Agatha mencionou, no verão passado, que seu pai tinha visto pessoas com "roupas pretas e compridas, segurando varetas" em Freshpeach. _Bruxos. _Mas Harry não tinha dado muita importância ao assunto na época; agora, no entanto, a menina estava dizendo que pessoas tinha sido _assassinadas _por gente vestindo roupas pretas, e as pessoas pareciam estar dormindo, sem marcas nem vestígios. Poderiam ser... _bruxos... Comensais da Morte? _A cabeça de Harry funcionava a mil. Eram comensais, e estavam matando trouxas na cidade. _Mas o que poderia interessar a Comensais da Morte em Freshpeach? _Não havia _nada _ali que fosse importante... exceto...

O rapaz levantou o rosto. Da varanda de casa, dava para ver uma parte da imponente "casa mal assombrada", temida pelos moradores da região. Mas Harry _sabia _o que tinha ali dentro. Ele sabia que aquela casa era, na verdade, _Godric´s Hollow, _o lugar onde Voldemort tinha ido procurar os Potters, o lugar onde seus pais tinham morrido... o lugar onde ele tinha ganho sua cicatriz...

´Arry?

Ele voltou bruscamente à realidade. Agatha, parecendo muito aborrecida por estar sendo ignorada, puxava-o pelo colarinho da camisa, seu rostinho contorcido de nervoso.

´Cê ouviu o que eu disse?

Ah, não, Agatha... desculpe, o que você falou?

Ela fez um bico, suas bochechas se enchendo de ar, e cruzou os braços, muito zangada.

Ah... não faz assim, vai? – ele pediu. – Fala, eu estou ouvindo agora...

Ela soltou o ar das bochechas todo de uma vez, bufando.

Papai disse que é melhor eu não ir pra escola agora por causa disso! – ela exclamou, meio aborrecida, meio decepcionada. - ´Arry, eu vou ficar sozinha de novo!

Harry sorriu, abraçando a menininha, que parecia ainda muito zangada.

Não vai ficar, não... você vai ver... – ele disse em tom de consolo, mas sua cabeça estava longe, mais especificamente em uma certa "casa mal assombrada"...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry estava na sala de estar cirurgicamente limpa de tia Petúnia. Só que não fazia sentido estar ali; fazia anos que não pisava na casa dos Dursleys. Ele abaixou os olhos e viu dois corpos estendidos no chão. Recuou assustado, sufocando um grito. Eram os corpos de tia Petúnia e tio Válter. _Mortos._

É TUDO CULPA SUA, SEU ANORMAL!

Harry se virou para o lado e viu seu primo Duda, o rosto contorcido em fúria, apontando o dedo em riste para ele.

VOCÊ OS MATOU! VOCÊ OS MATOU!

Não, Duda, eu...

SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE UM ANORMAL, ELES NÃO ESTARIAM MORTOS AGORA!

Você está enganado...

Ele está certo. – uma voz fria disse atrás de Harry. Quando se virou, Voldemort sorria, os olhos vermelhos cintilando de maldade, a varinha apontada diretamente para o coração de Harry. – _Você os matou... Você matou todos eles... é por sua culpa que todos estão morrendo..._

NÃO! A CULPA É SUA! – Harry gritou desesperado. – VOCÊ ESTÁ MATANDO TODOS ELES!

Voldemort riu, e sua risada ecoava por todo o lugar e dentro de Harry, como um veneno se alastrando por suas veias, misturando-se ao seu sangue...

Então as risadas pararam, e Voldemort, ainda sorrindo, falou:

Mas eu vou matá-lo, Harry... e aí todos estarão _finalmente livres_ _de você..._

Mas havia alguém na frente de Harry quando Voldemort começou a proferir a maldição.

Afaste-se. – Voldemort ordenou friamente, dando um passo na direção da pessoa, que recuou. – Afaste-se, menina...

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Não, mãe!

_Avada Kedrava!_

Mãe, não! Não morra...

Mas o corpo de Lílian Potter caía em câmara lenta na frente de Harry e ele, impotente, nada podia fazer. Houve um brilho de luz verde em seus olhos, e a cena toda se dissolveu...

O sonho mudou...

O homem ainda dedilhava lentamente a espada coberta de esmeraldas, que refletiam seu brilho verde nos olhos dele. Um sorriso maldoso estava em seus lábios.

O que queres? – perguntou impaciente.

Ora, tu não sabes? – retrucou o outro, ainda passeando os dedos longos pelas esmeraldas.

Tu nos abandonaste. Não há mais o que discutir.

Pois eu tenho assuntos pendentes contigo, ainda.

Não enxergo quais.

Logo vais entender.

Ele parou de passear os dedos pelas esmeraldas. Aquele mesmo sorriso cheio de ódio, rancor e malícia estava em seus lábios quando levantou os olhos. Lentamente, ergueu-se da poltrona onde se localizava e, num gesto brusco, apontou a espada.

O que estais fazendo? – perguntou, recuando um passo.

O homem sorriu com uma sinistra diversão.

Não percebeste ainda?

O homem avançou rapidamente, a espada de esmeraldas em punho, mas estava preparado. Desembainhou a própria espada, cravejada de rubis, e houve um barulho estridente e metálico quando as duas lâminas fizeram contato.

Pare, seu louco!

Não é para isto que treinamos? Para o duelo? – o homem perguntou, seus olhos refletindo o brilho demente das esmeraldas quando os dois estavam a centímetros de distância, as espadas forçadas uma contra a outra, retinindo.

Mas não para nos matarmos!

E qual é a graça de um duelo sem o perigo da morte?

Tu perdeste o juízo!

Recuou, chocado, o homem à sua frente ainda sorria maniacamente, nem parecia aquele que tinha conhecido, que um dia fora seu _amigo..._

Não me venha com essas tolices! Tu me traíste!

Eu!

Não te faças de tonto! – o homem avançou, atacando. Obrigado a se defender, revidou o ataque, as espadas se chocaram novamente, retinindo agourentamente.

O homem desferia ataques seguidos, as espadas cantando uma música de morte ao se encontrarem no ar; por sua vez, não sabia como agir, e apenas se defendia, recuando sempre mais, até que foi encurralado numa parede. As risadas do homem à sua frente ecoaram pela sala. A espada dele, a centímetros de seu pescoço, forçava a sua, cuja lâmina afiada era segura por sua mão esquerda; o homem aplicava mais e mais força contra a espada, sedento de vingança. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão estava sendo retalhada pela lâmina afiada de sua própria arma; sangue vermelho já escorria por sua superfície polida e brilhante.

É o momento de minha vingança...

Estás muito enganado...

Estava farto daquilo. Imprimindo uma força descomunal para frente, empurrou o homem que tentava matá-lo e desferiu um golpe brutal com a espada, que cortou o ar. O homem recuou, os olhos arregalados em terror; houve um silêncio agourento, então ele levou a mão ao coração, e ela se manchou de sangue.

Oh, não... Santo Deus, o que eu fiz?

Largou a espada de rubis no chão, desesperado, assistindo o outro cair de joelhos no chão, a boca aberta em choque, as mãos ainda apertando o coração. O sangue começava a pingar no chão.

Salazar... – ajoelhou-se no chão, ao lado do homem, que caiu em seus braços estendidos. Sentiu o sangue quente empapar-lhe as vestes. – Salazar!

O homem ergueu os olhos para ele, agonizante. Tremia agora e o sangue brotava aos borbotões, banhando-os em um mar vermelho. Havia ódio, ainda, em seus olhos quando murmurou com dificuldade:

Tu me derrotaste, Godric. Eu sou um bruxo morto.

Não, Salazar... não foi minha intenção, tu estavas me atacando e...

Mas eu _juro_, Godric. – o homem fez força para falar, e seus olhos cintilavam de mágoa e fúria. – Eu me vingarei de ti. _Eu voltarei e te matarei,_ _da mesma maneira que fizeste comigo._

Não, Salazar... – homem fechou os olhos lentamente. – Não...

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry se sentou na cama, a ar penetrando em seus pulmões como se nunca tivesse respirado como devia, seu pijama empapado em suor gelado e o corpo tremendo por inteiro. A dor em sua cicatriz era quase insuportável, mas ela não era a única coisa que estava doendo; ele puxou a mão esquerda de debaixo das cobertas, e uma dor inexplicável se alastrava por ela. Ele se encolheu, fechando os olhos, gemendo, apertando-a com a mão direita, tentando estancar o sangue...

__

Sangue? Que sangue?

Foi então que abriu os olhos novamente, ofegante, e, com receio do que veria, fitou sua mão, mas não havia sangue ali. Não havia corte nenhum e, no entanto, ela continuava doendo sem explicação, como se tivesse acabado de ser retalhada...

Godric... – ele sussurrou, balançando o corpo, que ainda tremia, para frente e para trás na cama. As imagens do sonho passavam como um filme na sua mente, especialmente aquela em que a espada acertava aquele homem... e depois ele caía, morto... sangue em suas mãos... – Salazar...

Seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas. A cicatriz o fazia enjoar. A mão ainda parecia rasgada. Mas Harry não conseguia se esquecer do sangue quente em suas mãos e do homem morto _por ele_ em seus braços.

Afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama, mas levou um tombo ao tentar ficar de pé. Suas pernas tremeram violentamente e ele caiu de bruços no tapete. Finalmente o que ameaçava acontecer desde que acordara veio com força total, e Harry vomitou no tapete. O cheiro horrível invadiu suas narinas e ele se afastou para o lado, com nojo, seu estômago ainda mais revirado; aquele gosto pavoroso na sua boca fazia com que tivesse vontade de vomitar novamente. A cicatriz ainda doía, bem como a mão esquerda.

Seu corpo estava tão pesado, que parecia que uma mão invisível o puxava, cada vez mais, para baixo. Harry se arrastou pelo chão, a cabeça girando de dor, e tentou se levantar, apoiando-se na escrivaninha. Ele atirou no chão pergaminhos, penas e vidros de tinta ao se utilizar do móvel para se aprumar, seu corpo tremendo violentamente, seus olhos cegos de dor e pânico. _Tinha que encontrar... Godric e Salazar... tinha que encontrar..._

Ele conseguiu, com muito esforço, chegar até a estante. Seus olhos, desvairados, procuraram desesperadamente por aquilo que desejava. Sabia que estava ali, em algum lugar... Com as mãos ainda trêmulas, Harry começou a puxar livros e mais livros, e jogá-los para trás febrilmente. Eles faziam um estrondo ao chocar-se contra o chão, mas ele nem se importava. Só precisa encontrar... encontrar _aquele livro... _Sabia que Hermione tinha ajudado Sirius a comprar aqueles livros, portanto, com certeza, ela tinha falado para ele comprar _aquele_ também. Já o tinha vistona estante, _tinha que estar ali..._

MERDA! – exclamou enfurecido, desesperado para encontrar, jogando livros para trás, a cicatriz ainda doendo horrivelmente, as pernas desistindo de sustentá-lo...

Até que finalmente encontrou. O bendito livro de que Rony tinha tanta bronca: _"Hogwarts, uma história"._

Deixou-se cair novamente no chão quando as pernas finalmente cederam de vez, e abriu o livro, desesperado. Virou páginas e mais páginas, febrilmente, rasgando algumas na ânsia de encontrar o que procurava. _Tinha que estar em algum lugar... tinha que mencionar algo sobre aquilo..._

AH! – gritou vitoriosamente no quarto vazio quando finalmente seus olhos bateram em um título que dizia:

__

O rompimento entre Gryffindor e Slytherin

Hesitou antes de ler o resto. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, sentindo o coração bater com muita força contra o peito, começou a ler as linhas que se tornavam turvas e embaçadas aos seus olhos:

__

Poucas pessoas acreditam que Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, um dia, foram amigos. A rixa entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, Grifinória e Sonserina, é lendária e milenar, mas os fundadores da sua casa foram unidos por um forte laço de amizade antes do seu derradeiro duelo.

A briga começou quando Slytherin decidiu que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não deveria aceitar alunos que não tivessem sangue inteiramente mágico, em outras palavras, descendentes de trouxas. Esta decisão foi veementemente vetada pelos outros fundadores: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Godric Gryffindor; este último teve uma forte discussão com Slytherin que, sozinho e marginalizado pelos colegas, decidiu abandonar a escola.

Antes do desentendimento, Gryffindor e Slytherin tinham o hábito de treinarem duelos entre si utilizando espadas. Apesar das habilidades de ambos serem notáveis, Slytherin se destacava. Porém, nem mesmo sua superioridade o livrou da derrota – e da morte.

Ainda são nebulosas as circunstâncias que marcam o duelo final entre os dois fundadores de Hogwarts. O que se sabe é que, após a saída de Slytherin de Hogwarts, ele e Gryffindor tiveram um encontro que resultou em sangue derramado. Após um duelo mortal, surpreendentemente, foi Gryffindor que venceu, matando seu antigo amigo, sendo este um dos motivos para a interminável disputa e rancor entre sonserinos e grifinórios, que marca a história de Hogwarts...

Harry fechou o livro, batendo as muitas páginas com estrondo. Seu queixo estava caído em choque e pânico. _Não podia ser. _Sua cabeça girava por causa de toda aquela informação e dor. _Por que aquele sonho? _Mas no seu íntimo, Harry tinha uma desconfiança, e ela só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso. _Era fantasioso e inacreditável demais. Era impossível!_

Porém, possuía uma única certeza:

__

Gryffindor não tivera a intenção de matar Slytherin há mais de mil anos...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para se levantar e ser capaz de se manter em pé, já era bem tarde da manhã. Mesmo que sua cabeça ainda girasse em pensamentos cada vez mais angustiantes, e sua cicatriz ardesse levemente, Harry se forçou a sair daquele estado de pânico irracional que se apossara dele após acordar dos sonhos. Com a varinha, tinha dado um jeito na nojeira que ficara seu tapete, e depois arrumara os livros, pergaminhos e penas que se espalharam pelo quarto. Em seguida, tomara um longo banho quente para se livrar daquela sujeira e do suor que empapara suas roupas.

Desceu as escadas, mas sem vontade alguma de ir à cozinha comer. Por muito tempo, pensou se deveria ou não contar o que estava acontecendo a Sirius, até que decidiu que seria o melhor a se fazer; se Sirius não solucionasse suas dúvidas, ao menos seria alguém para desabafar.

Mas Sirius não estava em casa novamente. Harry encontrou um bilhete dele na mesinha do telefone, avisando que precisara sair cedo e não tinha previsão de quando retornaria. Harry amassou o bilhete, desapontado. Não sabia se, quando Sirius voltasse, teria tanta convicção de que deveria contar o sonho e suas suspeitas sobre o que ele significava. De qualquer maneira, não havia nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento, nem nenhuma pessoa com quem pudesse falar...

Foi então que Harry reparou no telefone. Sua mão direita hesitou sobre o fone, e sua mente foi direto nas lembranças do sonho. Dentro de sua cabeça, passaram, como se fosse um filme, as imagens perturbadoras dos corpos de seus tios trouxas sobre o tapete da sala de estar do n.º 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros... Duda o culpando... Voldemort o acusando... o corpo de sua mãe caindo no chão... sem vida...

__

De que vai adiantar? Ele não vai me ouvir...

Era bem capaz que o culpasse, como no sonho... E, além disso, por que estava tendo aquela vontade de falar com ele? Não tinha _nada_ para falar com ele. Seria porque... porque...

__

Porque está se sentindo culpado?

Mas eu não tenho culpa! Ou...

Pense mais uma vez. Não tem mesmo 

Harry fechou os olhos com força, sua cabeça latejando de dor. Respirou muito fundo, mordendo os lábios em silêncio, aquele silêncio medorrento e assustador que se instaurara na casa. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, o telefone ainda estava ali, à sua frente. Suspirou lentamente. Tinha esperança que ele tivesse desaparecido.

Apanhou o fone do gancho, colocou-o no ouvido e ouviu o som contínuo da linha. Seus dedos hesitaram na hora de discar. Havia ainda um resquício do desespero do sonho, e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente. Harry engoliu em seco e quase desistiu, quase devolveu o fone no gancho, mas as imagens na sua cabeça e aquela voz repetindo _"Não tem culpa mesmo?"_ foram mais fortes.

Ele discou o número, um pouco surpreso que ainda se lembrasse dele. Tinha, também, esperança de não se lembrar. Então ouviu o som da linha chamando, e se pegou desejando que ninguém atendesse. Seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido.

__

Não esteja em casa, por favor, não esteja em casa...

Talvez o número tenha mudado...

Talvez um estranho atenda...

Mas a voz que ouviu era familiar demais para que a esquecesse.

__

"Alô?"

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar mais uma vez, a garganta subitamente seca. A voz que vinha do outro lado da linha era familiar, porém, ainda assim, diferente; parecia mais madura, mais... amargurada... As imagens do sonho assombraram sua cabeça novamente...

__

"Alô?" a voz repetiu aborrecida. _"Olha, se não falar logo, eu..."_

"Duda?"

Houve um silêncio repentino. Quase dava para ouvir o cérebro de Duda processando aquela informação quase irreal que se colocava à sua frente. Harry sabia que ele estava reconhecendo, assim com ele também tinha feito, sua voz.

__

"Quem... quem é?"

O tom tinha mudado. Parecia hesitante e um pouco confuso. Harry percebeu que Duda não conseguia acreditar nos próprios ouvidos.

__

"Sou eu, Duda. O seu primo. Harry. Harry Potter."

Novo silêncio, dessa vez bem maior. Harry esperou, o suspense a ponto de matá-lo. As imagens não paravam de atormentá-lo...

__

"O que você quer?" havia raiva, ressentimento e ainda um pouco de surpresa na voz.

__

"Duda..."

Harry hesitou por um momento, sem saber o que dizer agora que tinha chegado o momento. Sua boca estava muito seca. Por que tivera, afinal, aquele impulso estúpido de telefonar para o primo? Não havia o que falar. Diria o quê? Que sonhara com os tios mortos, e Duda o acusava? Que _não _sentia muito pela morte dos tios? Ou que uma vozinha insistente dentro de sua cabeça não parava de lhe dizer que estava agindo como Voldemort e que a culpa pelos tios e outras pessoas estarem morrendo era dele?

__

"Fala logo!"

Harry trocou de ouvido, suas mãos suadas.

__

"Duda... eu soube o que aconteceu... com tia Petúnia e tio Válter..."

Silêncio.

__

"Sabe, é?"

Harry respirou fundo, lentamente.

__

"Eu só liguei pra dizer... pra dizer que..."

"Não quero que diga nada." Duda disse repentinamente, e Harry levou um susto com o tom que sentiu na voz dele. Não parecia nada o Duda que conhecera. Ele tinha mudado. _"Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas foi bom que você tenha dado sinal de vida. Eu preciso mesmo falar com você."_

Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas, perdido. Aquilo era inacreditável. Tinha que admitir a realidade: estava _mesmo_ ficando maluco. Duda dizendo que "tinha sido bom ele ligar" e "que precisava falar com ele" era o cúmulo da insanidade, era a prova irrefutável de que Harry precisava urgentemente de internação. Aquilo não poderia ser real.

__

"Co... como?"

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou com algo que lhe pertence aqui em casa, e preciso lhe entregar. Quero me livrar logo dessa porcaria. Quando você pode vir buscar? Porque eu não vou mover um dedo pra fazer qualquer coisa_ por você."_

"Mas... o que é?"

"Não dá pra contar por telefone."

"Eu... eu vou buscar, então." Harry afirmou, mesmo que ainda estivesse um tanto quanto confuso. _"Quando posso ir aí? Você continua na Rua dos Alfeneiros?"_

"Continuo no mesmo lugar por enquanto. Você pode vir hoje mesmo, aliás, é até melhor que venha. Tia Guida está fora, e é melhor que ela não veja alguém como você_ por aqui."_

Harry ignorou o tom de desprezo em "alguém como você".

__

"Tia Guida está aí com você?"

"Está. Mas isso não lhe diz respeito."

Harry o ignorou mais uma vez.

__

"Estarei aí hoje, então. De tarde. O.k.?"

"Certo."

E Harry ouviu o som da linha caindo. Duda tinha desligado na sua cara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry desaparatou no parquinho que havia na Rua das Magnólias, atrás de um conjunto de arbustos, por volta das duas e meia da tarde. O dia estava claro, porém o céu estava repleto de nuvens ofuscantemente brancas. Um vento gelado fez seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram, e Harry ajeitou melhor o casaco que o cobria.

Ele saiu de trás dos arbustos, não sem antes verificar se a área estava livre de trouxas. O parquinho não poderia estar mais deserto. Harry observou nostalgicamente o parque por alguns minutos; os balanços estavam cobertos de neve, e de vez em quando o vento os empurrava um pouco, fazendo-os ranger sinistramente, pequenas quantidade de neve caindo sobre o chão com o movimento lento. Assim como os balanços, também os outros brinquedos estavam pintados de branco por causa da neve. A ausência de crianças ali, de certa maneira, tornava o lugar um pouco sombrio.

Harry, com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos perdidos, passou alguns minutos lembrando-se das diversas vezes que Duda e sua gangue de amigos do mesmo tamanho que ele o maltrataram e humilharam naquele lugar. Certamente, a maioria das lembranças infantis que Harry tinha a respeito daquele parque não eram agradáveis. A verdade era que quase todas as lembranças infantis de Harry não eram boas.

Foi então que Harry se deu conta de que não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali _realmente. _Duda não merecia sua compaixão. Por tudo que tinha feito a ele, merecia sim seu desprezo, e a contradição de tudo era que _Duda _era quem o desprezava ali. _Foi bem feito para ele o que aconteceu_, Harry pensou com amargura.

__

Você está sendo cruel novamente...

Harry gostaria de estuporar o dono daquela vozinha irritante em sua cabeça, mas sabia que ela era sua consciência e, infelizmente, ainda não havia sido descoberta uma maneira de se estuporar a própria consciência. Suspirando muito profundamente, Harry começou a caminhar sobre a neve fofa, lembrando a si mesmo que estava ali por causa da "certa coisa que Duda lhe entregaria e lhe interessava", e por nada mais.

Mas o que poderia ser essa coisa? Harry foi pensando nisso enquanto atravessava a Rua das Magnólias e virava na travessa de mesmo nome, tomando um atalho entre o Largo das Magnólias e a Alameda das Glicínias. Ele foi observando os sobrados que mais pareciam bolos cobertos de chantilly. As garagens e os jardins, tão bem cuidados durante o verão, agora estavam, em sua maioria, com neve impedindo a passagem. Harry percebeu que praticamente tinha se esquecido como era aquele lugar, principalmente no inverno, depois de ficar tanto tempo sem aparecer por lá durante aquela época.

Dois meninos brincavam de atirar bolas de neve um no outro num quintal de um sobrado muito bem cuidado. Harry os observou por alguns instantes, perdido em reminiscências; as crianças da vizinhança costumavam ter medo "daquele garoto Potter" quando ele morava ali, mas depois de todo aquele tempo fora, Harry duvidava que ainda se lembrassem dele. O rapaz continuou caminhando, observando as poucas pessoas (na maioria crianças) que tinham a coragem de colocar o nariz para fora de suas casas bem aquecidas.

Ele virou na Rua dos Alfeneiros, então estacou os passos. Aquela rua lhe trazia bem mais lembranças – quase todas ruins. Harry voltou a caminhar, sentindo uma estranha sensação de vazio ao retornar àquele lugar.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem da noite em que deixou a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Tinha sido antes do início das aulas no seu sexto ano. Tivera a pior discussão de sua vida com os tios, e tia Petúnia praticamente o expulsara de casa – ou fora Harry mesmo quem tinha mandado tudo às favas. É, sim, poderia ser considerada uma mistura das duas coisas. Harry saiu de lá jurando que nunca mais pisaria ali e, no entanto, estava agora de volta, naquelas circunstâncias no mínimo perturbadoras.

Harry imobilizou-se pela segunda vez quando se viu de frente ao número quatro. O carro de tio Válter estava estacionado na garagem, atolado na neve, provavelmente inutilizado há muito tempo. As begônias de tia Petúnia, antigamente sempre muito bem cuidadas (e Harry se lembrava muito bem das várias tardes que passara aparando toda a grama e cuidando daquelas malditas flores), agora estavam mortas, enregeladas pela neve e pelo frio. A grama estava mal aparada, e havia uma necessidade urgente de limpar a neve da soleira da porta, ou era capaz que ninguém mais conseguisse passar por ali dentro de poucos dias.

Aventurando-se na neve fofa e alta, Harry conseguiu alcançar a entrada da casa. Ficou encarando por algum tempo a porta, meio hipnotizado, meio desalentado. Pensou em como Duda iria recebê-lo; provavelmente de uma maneira bem mal educada, mas Harry não estava se importando muito, na realidade. O que mais lhe angustiava era a reação que teria ao ver tudo de novo – aquele lugar horrível para onde jurara para si mesmo que nunca mais retornaria.

Tocou a campainha, finalmente, e esperou. Passaram-se vários minutos, e Harry chegou a pensar que Duda não estava em casa e o tinha feito de bobo, chamando-o para ir até lá por nada. Bufando, Harry levou o dedo à campainha mais uma vez, mas antes que a tocasse, a porta se abriu.

Harry deixou o braço – esticado para apertar a campainha – cair tolamente ao lado do corpo. Sua primeira reação foi o choque; Duda Dursley estava parado à sua frente, mas não se parecia _nadinha_ com o Duda que Harry conhecera. O primo estava um tanto abatido e parecia que tinha perdido vários quilos, dando a estranha impressão de que tinha desinchado. Seu rosto estava pálido, não mais rosado como o de um porco, e seus olhos fundos, com olheiras, transmitiam cansaço e um duro amadurecimento, rápido demais para que um garoto extremamente mimado como Duda pudesse assimilar corretamente. Harry achava realmente impressionante a mudança que se operava em uma pessoa após uma grande perda.

Duda também observava Harry longamente; parecia um tanto surpreso que o primo tivesse _realmente_ vindo até ali. Talvez não tivesse acreditado que Harry seria realmente capaz de ir até lá. Os dois primos se encararam por um longo intervalo de tempo, como se estivessem se medindo. Duda falou primeiro:

Então você veio mesmo.

Harry teve vontade de responder sarcasticamente algo como "Não, seu idiota, você não reparou que eu sou um holograma congelando aqui na rua?", mas se conteve. A visão de um Duda tão abatido e cansado era bastante chocante, e Harry acabou não tendo coragem de ser grosseiro com o primo. _Mas que ele merece, merece._

Está sendo cruel de novo.

Espero que não tenha chegado numa hora imprópria. – Harry respondeu formalmente, num tom de forçada polidez. Duda apenas piscou, rindo desdenhosamente.

Não, veio numa boa hora. Não tem ninguém em casa além de mim. – Duda abriu espaço. – Vamos, entre de uma vez.

Harry passou pelo primo, que fechou a porta atrás dele com um clique. A sala de estar dos Dursleys estava mil vezes mais quente do que lá fora, porém duas mil vezes menos acolhedora. Harry se sentiu horrivelmente desconfortável ali, uma sensação de engolfamento, como se estivesse retornando a uma prisão, voltando aos seus pesadelos de menino. Meramente o ar daquela casa o fazia se sentir mal. Harry via aquela sala, observava seus móveis, a lareira que um dia o Sr. Weasley arrebentou para que os Weasleys pudessem passar por ali, e as lembranças terríveis de seu passado naquele lugar o envolviam, quase sufocando-o. Ele bateu os olhos no tapete da sala e tentou tirar da cabeça a imagem dos corpos de tio Válter e tia Petúnia, jazendo sobre o chão em seus sonhos.

Hum... – Harry pigarreou. – Então tia Guida está morando aqui com você?

Ele sabia que já tinha feito a mesma pergunta ao telefone, e que era possível que Duda fosse grosseiro com ele novamente, mas não estava se importando. Precisava falar algo ou as lembranças daquele lugar o afogariam.

Duda observou o primo por alguns instantes, obviamente dividido entre uma frase rude e a resposta à pergunta. Surpreendentemente, optou por sanar a dúvida do primo.

Ela está aqui provisoriamente, só enquanto não conseguimos vender a casa. Ela veio pra cá depois que... – ele pigarreou e desviou o olhar para um aparador, repleto de retratos dele mesmo quando pequeno e da família – Harry não estava presente em nenhum deles. – ...bem, você sabe. Depois... talvez eu vá morar com ela... talvez não.

Harry percebeu que ele fora bem mais firme ao dizer "talvez não". Pessoalmente, Harry preferia viver na Floresta Proibida a morar com tia Guida, e parecia que até mesmo Duda não estava muito animado com essa perspectiva.

Você vai vender essa casa, então? – Harry perguntou.

Vou. – Duda respondeu com a voz morta. – Mas por que estamos conversando sobre isso, não é? – ele disse, sua expressão tornando-se mais dura. – Vamos logo pegar suas coisas, e então você vai embora o mais depressa possível.

Duda começou a subir as escadas, mas Harry ficou parado na sala, observando, com os olhos perdidos, o armário sob a escada. E, dentro de sua cabeça, ele viu um menino pequeno e magricela ali dentro, no escuro, esperando a madrugada chegar e a casa penetrar em silêncio para que pudesse roubar alguma coisa da cozinha para comer, seu estômago roncando porque tinha ficado sem jantar; viu tia Petúnia socando a porta do armário às seis e meia da manhã para que preparasse o café da manhã de Duda; viu tio Válter empurrando um Harry de quase onze anos para dentro do pequeno armário e trancando-o em seguida porque o sobrinho tinha açulado uma cobra no zoológico para cima de Duda...

Venha logo! – a voz ríspida do primo o despertou. Ele estava já no alto da escada. – Eu não tenho o dia todo, sabia?

Harry sentiu o estômago se contorcer de raiva, mas não respondeu. Limitou-se a desviar o rosto da porta do armário e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, parando um pouco antes do último e fitando o primo indulgentemente no alto da escada. Duda soltou um barulhinho de desprezo e deu as costas a ele, subindo os últimos degraus.

Passaram pelo quarto de Duda, que estava com a porta fechada. Harry parou de andar quando passaram pela porta do seu antigo quarto. A porta estava entreaberta, e Harry espichou o olho para dentro do cômodo. Estava novamente cheio de coisas velhas – na maioria os antigos brinquedos quebrados de Duda e outras coisas dele – assim como era antes de Harry se mudar do armário para lá aos onze anos.

Não está aí dentro. – Duda disse, interpretando erroneamente os pensamentos de Harry. Ele se virou para o primo, que o encarava aborrecido e quase entediado. – Está no quarto dos meus pais.

Harry enrugou as sobrancelhas e seguiu o primo até o quarto maior, o dos tios. Duda empurrou a porta entreaberta e entrou. Harry hesitou e acabou ficando na porta mesmo, apenas observando o quarto enquanto Duda caminhava até a cômoda de madeira envernizada de tia Petúnia.

Poucas vezes Harry tinha ido ao quarto do tios – na maioria delas, só para limpar alguma coisa quando a tia mandava. O quarto estava uma bagunça, e com certeza tia Petúnia teria um surto se visse aquilo. A cama de casal enorme (para tio Válter caber, provavelmente) estava artisticamente desarrumada e acentuadamente rebaixada no centro, como se alguém muito pesado tivesse dormido ali há pouco tempo. O quarto estava com um cheiro inconfundível de cachorro, e Harry deu um pulo para trás ao perceber de onde provinha o odor; Estripador, o maior e mais feio cão de estimação de tia Guida (e o que mais odiava Harry também), estava aos seus pés, rosnando para o rapaz com os dentes à mostra, babando em seus sapatos.

Duda soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa ao mesmo tempo que fechava a primeira gaveta da cômoda, segurando nas mãos uma pequena caixa velha de madeira. Observava Estripador rosnar ameaçadoramente para Harry com um sorrisinho desagradável no rosto.

Parece que ele te reconheceu, hein? – Duda disse com a voz divertida, como se estivesse desejando que Estripador atacasse Harry – como costumava fazer nos tempos de meninos dos dois –, só para tirá-lo daquela monotonia.

Tia Guida está ocupando esse quarto? – Harry perguntou sem interesse, ainda observando o cachorro, que arreganhava os dentes para ele. As mãos do rapaz estavam ao redor da varinha dentro do bolso, mas Harry sabia que seria imprudente utilizá-la na frente de Duda, em uma casa de trouxas. Porém, agora que estava pela primeira vez na casa dos Dursleys sendo maior de idade e podendo usar a magia, a grande vontade de Harry era puxar a varinha e transformar aquele cachorro desgraçado em sabão.

Está. – Duda respondeu aborrecido com o fato. – É o maior quarto.

Estripador latiu alto e mostrou seus dentes afiados, mas, antes que pudesse fazer algo contra Harry, o rapaz o encarou com raiva e exclamou "SAI" e, estranhamente, quando os olhos do cão fizeram contato com os de Harry, ele correu assustado para debaixo da cama e ficou lá, encolhido e choramingando. Duda enrugou as sobrancelhas.

Desde quando ele tem medo de você?

Desde quando eu não sou mais aquele garotinho que você perseguia, Duda. – Harry retrucou enfurecido, fitando o primo com rancor, e ele ficou quieto. Na realidade, ele não tinha a menor idéia de como Estripador tinha obedecido-o (talvez fosse porque Harry agora estava bem maior do que da última vez que o cachorro o vira), mas o importante era que ele não iria importuná-lo mais. – E então, você já achou o que queria? – perguntou indulgentemente.

Já. – Duda respondeu mal humorado e estendeu para Harry a caixa velha. – Isso é seu.

Harry apanhou a caixa, intrigado. Era um pouco pesada, bem antiga e talhada com formas esquisitas na madeira, que estava começando a ser comida por cupins. Havia um trinco um tanto enferrujado na tampa, mas não havia chave. Quando Harry levantou o olhar para Duda, ele pareceu entender o que o primo estava pensando:

Não tem chave. Mas minha mãe disse que você vai conseguir abrir. _Como_, é problema seu.

Harry ignorou a grosseria. Abaixou os olhos para a caixa, pensando. Deveria abrir com algum feitiço; _"Alorromora"_, talvez. Mas a dúvida que o perturbava no momento era outra.

Mas isso era de tia Petúnia? Como ela lhe entregou isso?

Duda encostou-se displicentemente ao batente da porta, entediado.

Há algum tempo eu a encontrei mexendo nisso, em dúvida se deveria jogar fora ou não. Eu disse para se desfazer dessa porcaria, mas ela acabou desistindo. – ele deu de ombros. – Quando eu perguntei de quem era, ela disse que a irmã dela tinha deixado isso com ela antes de bater as botas. _Deixou para você._

Harry sentiu uma onda de fúria arrebatá-lo por Duda falar com tão pouco caso da morte de sua mãe, mas estava surpreso demais com o fato daquela caixa velha ter pertencido à sua mãe, Lílian, para se lembrar de responder para o primo.

Da minha... mãe? – ele murmurou sem compreender. Duda bufou.

É, que outra irmã minha mãe teve, hein? – o primo retrucou sarcasticamente. – _Infelizmente, _nossas mães eram irmãs e isso nos faz _parentes. _– ele finalizou, como se ser parente de Harry fosse uma horrível doença ou algo nojento. De sua parte, Harry também achava que ter os Dursleys como parentes era como estar permanentemente contaminado por germes.

Tia Petúnia disse alguma coisa sobre o tinha aqui dentro? – Harry perguntou, segurando a caixa com as mãos trêmulas, desejando ir logo embora dali para poder examinar seu conteúdo.

Não. Parece que sempre esteve trancada, e minha mãe não sabia como abrir. – Harry imaginava que tia Petúnia, fofoqueira e intrometida do jeito que era, bem que deveria ter tentado abrir a caixa. – Ela só me contou que a sua mãe deixou a caixa com ela, pouco antes morrer, para que minha mãe a entregasse a você.

Harry mordeu os lábios, voltando a olhar a caixa. Sua mãe já deveria saber que poderia morrer se foi capaz de _pedir_ a tia Petúnia que lhe entregasse aquilo. Harry ficou pensando no quão ruim deveria ter sido para ela possuir essa dúvida. Depois pensou em Voldemort e em tudo que já tinha passado, e se lembrou que também a tinha.

Por que tia Petúnia não me entregou isso antes, quando eu era mais novo?

Ela disse que não podia. – Harry ergueu os olhos para Duda, que estava mais entediado e aborrecido do que nunca. – Que a sua mãe tinha dito que ela só entregasse quando você tivesse 17 anos.

Aquilo era importante. Harry olhou a caixa em suas mãos mais uma vez. Aquilo era _muito _importante.

Certo... – disse lentamente, a cabeça muito longe dali. – Eu já vou indo, então.

_Ótimo._

Os dois desceram as escadas, Duda muito mal humorado e Harry com a cabeça perdida em pensamentos. O que de tão importante poderia haver dentro daquela caixa para que sua mãe só quisesse entregá-la quando ele fosse maior de idade? O que Lílian estava tentando lhe dizer, mesmo depois de morta? Harry se lembrou do sonho que teve pela manhã e em como ele foi o motivo principal que o fez telefonar para Duda. No sonho, os Dursleys apareciam... e depois Lílian... seu pai, Tiago, não apareceu em nenhum momento, e Harry costumava ver os dois, seu pai e sua mãe, quando sonhava...

Duda abriu a porta de má vontade para Harry. Os dois se encararam por um instante, Harry se sentindo muito desconfortável. Duda, por sua vez, parecia estar analisando o primo. Quando Harry abriu a boca para se despedir, Duda disparou:

Meus pais ainda estariam vivos se não fosse por você.

Foi como se Harry levasse um tapa. Ele ficou ali, parado, fitando o primo sem saber o que dizer, o queixo caído em choque. Um pânico crescente o invadiu, e Harry se lembrou imediatamente do pesadelo que teve pela manhã.

O... o quê? – perguntou tolamente, quase como se estivesse se certificando de que ouvira direito.

Duda o encarava como se visse muitas coisas e havia rancor nos seus olhos.

É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Se você não fosse um _anormal_, eles não estariam mortos agora!

No sonho, Duda tinha dito essa mesma frase a Harry, e elevado a voz bem como estava fazendo agora. _Não pode ser..._

Você está enganado... – Harry sussurrou, sabendo que já tinha dito aquela frase antes. – Eu não tenho culpa disso. Eu...

Ora, não me venha com essa! – Duda gritou histérico. O vento gelado da rua entrava na casa pela porta aberta. – Você _sabe_ que é verdade! Você é um anormal, e nós poderíamos ter tido uma vida _bem _melhor se você não fosse um _peso_ por todos esses anos!

Olha aqui, não me venha com essa você! – Harry perdeu a paciência e começou a gritar também. – Você e seus pais já cobraram essa dívida o suficiente por todos esses anos, porque vocês nunca me trataram como gente!

É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É GENTE! – Duda exclamou, o rosto rubro de fúria. – Deve ter _adorado _quando soube que meus pais morreram, não foi? Deve ter ficado _muito satisfeito! _Aposto que não sentiu _nada!_

Você queria o quê? – Harry retrucou venenosamente. – Que eu tivesse _sentido muito? _Pois eu não senti muito! E quer saber? FOI BEM FEITO PRA ELES E PRA VOCÊ!

Dessa vez, foi Duda que provavelmente sentiu as palavras doerem como um tapa no meio da cara. Harry sabia que deveria se arrepender depois de dizer aquilo, mas tamanho era seu ódio, misturado à toda aquela mágoa acumulada por quase toda a sua vida, que acabou deixando o arrependimento para depois. Mas dentro de sua cabeça, aquela vozinha não parava de repetir que ele estava sendo cruel...

Você por acaso sentiu algo todos esses anos, Duda? – Harry pressionou o primo, que o fitava abobado, mudo e sem ação. – Você por acaso se deu ao trabalho de ser menos cruel comigo quando soube que meus pais tinham morrido? – Duda continuou calado. – NÃO, DUDA, NÃO! Você fazia _questão _de ficar me lembrando isso e ainda jogava na minha cara que eu não merecia ter pais e ser amado por eles como você era! – era como se algo venenoso estivesse correndo por suas veias, mas Harry continuou, imperturbável. – E agora, Duda... – sussurrou, quase como se provocasse o primo. Quase como se fosse sua _vingança particular_. – E agora você é _exatamente _como eu: sem pais e sem família. Sem ninguém. _Dependendo da caridade dos outros..._ _de gente que você detesta... de gente que não dá a mínima de verdade pra você..._

Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre eles após as palavras de Harry. Duda ficou ali, parado, atônito, como se fosse uma estátua de neve congelada. Harry o fitou por alguns instantes, seu coração repleto de mágoa e ódio, e então se deu conta de que não conseguia mais olhar para Duda. Deu as costas a ele e foi embora da Rua dos Alfeneiros, sem olhar para trás, dessa vez para realmente nunca mais voltar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O mar estava de ressaca.

As ondas quebravam na praia furiosamente, bem como a tempestade, que ia se tornando cada vez pior. Os raios faziam o céu noturno ofuscar por um segundo, como se fosse dia, e então o chão estremecia com os trovões raivosos que ecoavam pelo espaço. Godric´s Hollow, a "casa mal assombrada" da Praia das Andorinhas, parecia imponente e sinistra recostada contra o céu chuvoso da noite.

Harry estava encharcado dos pés à cabeça, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Sentado sobre a areia dura por causa da chuva, abraçado às pernas, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas barbaridades que tinha dito a Duda antes de deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Tinha passado dos limites daquela vez. Aquele não era ele. Ele não era assim! Ele não era cruel com as pessoas daquele jeito... _ou era? _Não! Definitivamente ele não era! Duda poderia ser uma pessoa horrível e ter feito um monte de coisas ruins para Harry quando eles eram meninos, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de dizer tudo aquilo. Ele tinha se vingado, e Harry sabia que atitudes cruéis como aquela eram características de outra pessoa... eram características _dele..._

Mas eu não sou como ele! Eu não sou como Voldemort!

Mas tem o sangue dele...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as gotas pesadas da chuva fustigarem sua nuca. Tirou os óculos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, desolado. O seu corpo começou a ser perturbado por espasmos ocasionais e, tarde demais para se conter, Harry percebeu que estava chorando.

Sentia uma solidão imensa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo e não queria ficar perto de ninguém. Não era seguro. As outras pessoas eram boas, limpas. _Ele não._

Era sujo, contaminado por um sangue imundo que não podia remover. Tinha os mesmo genes daquele bruxo horrível que matava tanta gente e destruía tantas vidas, e agora tinha descoberto que era tão perverso quanto julgava ser Voldemort.

E o pior é que era algo que não podia controlar. Simplesmente era daquele jeito, e não sabia se mudaria algum dia. Pensava ser uma pessoa diferente e descobria que não conhecia a si mesmo. Era um estranho e tinha nojo de a pessoa que estava conhecendo. A pessoa que estava se tornando. Ou que sempre fora.

Harry levantou a cabeça, tentando controlar os soluços, e limpou o rosto na manga da camisa, só percebendo o quanto estava sendo estúpido quando sentiu a água gelada que encharcava o tecido. As suas lágrimas quentes misturavam-se à chuva fria. Harry sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de morrer, como se fosse uma casca oca e sem vida.

Ele abaixou os olhos e viu a caixa velha de madeira de sua mãe. Teria ela imaginado que seu filho se tornaria aquele trapo de gente, tão horrível quanto seu pai biológico era?

Harry não teve coragem de abrir a caixa. Nem tentou. Não conseguiria olhar as coisas de sua mãe – que tinha sido uma pessoa boa a ponto de sacrificar a própria vida por ele – sem sentir-se ainda mais deprimido. Sentia vergonha. A vergonha que sua mãe sentiria dele se estivesse viva.

Será que seu pai sabia também? Será que sabia que o filho tinha o sangue daquele que, um dia, seria seu assassino? Harry não tinha como saber, mas também achava que o pai sentiria vergonha do filho se soubesse quem ele era.

Era quase uma da manhã quando Harry chegou em casa. Ela estava completamente imersa em sombras quando ele passou pela porta e a encostou bem devagar para não produzir qualquer ruído. Tinha medo de chamar a atenção de Sirius, estivesse ele onde estivesse. Estava apavorado somente com a hipótese de encará-lo. Não conseguiria fitar seus olhos. Não conseguiria contar onde esteve ou o que fizera, porque isso implicaria em contar _tudo _para ele, inclusive sobre Voldemort. E Harry não queria ver a vergonha real estampada em seus olhos. A vergonha, o asco e o temor que certamente iriam pintar os olhos castanhos do seu padrinho.

Mas Harry não conseguiu nem chegar às escadas.

As luzes se acenderam. Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Harry encarou-o de volta, terrificado. Os únicos sons eram da tempestade lá fora e do pinga-pinga constante das roupas encharcadas de Harry sobre o tapete da sala.

Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, onde você estava?

Sirius tinha exclamado tudo aquilo com a voz cheia de um alívio morno, e Harry viu a sincera preocupação nos olhos do padrinho, o que o fez sentir-se mil vezes mais miserável.

Eu não acredito que você estava lá fora com essa tempestade, você é maluco? É perigoso ficar na praia com essa chuva, trovejando como está, será que você não _pensa_? – Sirius tinha se levantado e estava apalpando as roupas encharcadas de Harry, dividido entre a incredulidade e a preocupação. Havia outro tom na sua voz agora, e Harry percebeu que ele estava muito zangado. Mas não estava conseguindo mais olhar para o padrinho, e apenas fitava um ponto fixo no tapete. – Olha só, as roupas todas molhadas... você vai acabar ficando doente... Eu cheguei cedo, você não estava, as horas foram passando, você não chegava, fui perguntar à Sra. Prescott se você estava com a filha dela... fiquei desesperado, pensando mil coisas, cada uma mais horrível do que a outra... sabe por acaso que horas são? RESPONDE, HARRY!

Ele sacudiu Harry, tentando inutilmente tirá-lo daquele transe. Mas o rapaz tinha fechado os olhos dolorosamente, alheio à tudo aquilo e prestando atenção apenas ao profundo abismo de desespero no qual ele estava mergulhado. Não conseguia olhar para Sirius. Sentia-se cada vez pior ao ver a preocupação dele. O padrinho gostava dele, e ele era uma pessoa horrível, que não merecia ser amada daquele jeito. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia contar a verdade a Sirius, porque ele poderia deixar de amá-lo, e Harry tinha pavor só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ, HARRY? FALA ALGUMA COISA!

ME DEIXA EM PAZ, SIRIUS! – Harry gritou, sentindo-se em pedaços quando empurrou o padrinho, que acabou caindo para trás no chão, fitando o afilhado em choque. Harry recuou, com nojo de si mesmo, arrependido pelo que tinha acabado de fazer, mas consciente de que não tinha alternativa; ele era perigoso, e Sirius era um homem bom, que não podia ficar perto de alguém tão horrendo quanto Harry. – Só me deixa sozinho, Sirius... por favor...

Mas, Harry...

Ele não ouviu mais nada. Subiu as escadas desabalado, desesperado, sem ver as coisas ao seu redor, querendo apenas fugir, fugir de Sirius, fugir dali, _fugir de_ _si mesmo..._

Precipitou-se para dentro do próprio quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo ao passar, então parou no meio dele, sem rumo. Os trovões ecoavam lá fora, e Harry via a cortina da sacada movimentar-se com fúria por causa do vento. O quarto estava gelado e escuro.

Vagamente percebeu que ainda estava segurando a velha caixa de madeira. Num impulso, levantou parte do colchão e escondeu-a ali, sob ele, sem saber porque estava com tamanho medo que alguém fosse vê-la ou roubá-la dele. Abaixou o colchão e forçou-o a voltar para seu lugar, e então percebeu que havia um envelope pardo sobre sua cama.

A porta do quarto se abriu quando Harry apanhou o envelope.

Era Sirius.

Ele também parecia imponente ali, recortado contra a escuridão. Havia sombras em seus rosto e nos olhos, e ele subitamente pareceu mais velho e cansado, mesmo se comparado com rosto cadavérico que Harry conheceu logo após o padrinho deixar Azkaban.

O que está acontecendo, Harry? – ele perguntou, quase num tom de quem está implorando algo. Harry ficou ali, parado, sentindo o envelope nas mãos e fitando o padrinho com um peso cada vez maior dentro de si por não revelar a verdade e fazê-lo se preocupar tanto. – Por que você não me conta? Por favor, Harry...

Sirius começou a se aproximar, cautelosamente, e Harry instintivamente recuou, apertando o papel entre os dedos trêmulos pelo nervoso. Uma parte sua queria falar, acabar com aquela agonia do padrinho e a sua própria, desabafar tudo aquilo que lhe sufocava, mas a outra parte tinha medo, medo do que veria nos olhos de Sirius quando ele soubesse a verdade.

Por que não confia em mim, Harry? – Sirius perguntou, deixando os braços caírem desconsoladamente.

Eu confio em você... – Harry disse baixinho. – Eu não confio mesmo é em mim...

Sirius não disse nada por alguns instantes, parecendo incrivelmente confuso e desanimado. Harry apenas o encarou de volta, sentindo-se a última pessoa da face da Terra.

O que é isso na sua mão?

Foi então que Harry se deu conta de que ainda segurava o envelope pardo entre os dedos. Levantou-o na altura dos olhos, mas quando estava prestes a identificar o que estava escrito no seu verso, Sirius o arrebatou de suas mãos sem pedir licença.

Ei! – exclamou ainda surpreso, mas Sirius já estava lendo o verso do envelope e o desconsolo em seus olhos gradualmente tornou-se fúria.

Sirius levantou o rosto para Harry, e foi fácil perceber o quanto o padrinho estava zangado pelo olhar gelado que este lhe lançou.

Katherine Willians! Você está se correspondendo com essa garota, Harry?

Demorou algum tempo para que Harry assimilasse a situação. Ele estava tão atordoado, que foi difícil até se lembrar quem era Katherine Willians. Mas, mesmo quando ele fez a ligação do nome à pessoa e irremediavelmente se lembrou daquela garota pentelha, ainda assim era complicado entender o que estava acontecendo.

Mas que di... – Harry engasgou, aproximando-se de Sirius e tentando pegar a carta de volta. – Me deixa ver isso!

Mas Sirius tirou o envelope do seu alcance, cada vez mais aborrecido.

Katherine Willians é uma sonserina, não? – ele insistiu, e Harry não estava entendendo por que ele estava tão zangado. – Ela é prima do filho de Lúcio Malfoy, não é?

O quê? Ah, é, ela é sim! – Harry respondeu confuso, ainda demorando para assimilar tanta informação. Sua cabeça doía, e ele estava mais preocupado com todas as aflições pelas quais tinha passado do que com uma carta boba. – Mas que diferen...?

FAZ TODA A DIFERENÇA DO MUNDO, HARRY! – Sirius gritou, e Harry recuou, tendo certeza de que o padrinho estava enfurecido naquele momento. Ele agitava o envelope nas mãos como se fosse a prova irrefutável dos crimes hediondos de Harry. – VOCÊ ESTÁ SE CORRESPONDENDO COM ELA!

Ela é minha dupla de Defesa Contra...

Mas Harry não teve chance de se explicar.

UMA SONSERINA, HARRY! VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ENVOLVENDO COM UMA SONSERINA!

Foi aí que a ficha de Harry finalmente caiu, e ele se sentiu invadido pela indignação. O que Sirius sabia a respeito disso? Nada! Absolutamente nada, e já estava ali, colocando palavras e sentimentos na boca de Harry!

Você não tem idéia do que está falando, eu não tenho nada com...

MALDIÇÃO, HARRY! – Sirius exclamou desalentado novamente, atirando o envelope no chão. Ele começou a caminhar pelo quarto, desesperado. Quando voltou a falar, parecia mais triste e decepcionado do que zangado. – Uma sonserina... uma sonserina... – ele ficou repetindo. – Ela vai te machucar, ela vai acabar com você...

Do que você está falando, Sirius? – Harry disse, mas o padrinho não parecia ouvi-lo. – Eu não tenho nada com essa garota, eu já disse, ela é só minha dupla de...

Foi então que Sirius se virou e encarou Harry de frente, profundamente, dentro de seus olhos, e foi como se o padrinho pudesse até ler seus pensamentos naquele momento.

Então me diz, Harry... – era quase uma súplica. – Me diz... me diz que você não sente nada por ela... diz olhando nos meus olhos... diz sinceramente...

Silêncio. Os dois continuaram se encarando. As últimas palavras de Sirius pairaram sinistramente no ar.

__

Sinceramente.

E Harry não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Sirius fechou os olhos, como que derrotado, e murmurou:

Você se apaixonou.

NÃO! – Harry negou aflito, mas tinha a impressão de que estava tentando convencer a si mesmo e não ao padrinho, pois quando ouviu as palavras saindo de sua boca, tudo se tornara desesperadamente real. – Não, Sirius! Não é verdade, eu...

Pára, Harry! Pára de negar pra si mesmo! Está tão claro quanto água! – Sirius exclamou cansado, e Harry ficou quieto, calado, impotente. – Eu já tinha notado que você estava diferente... imaginei que pudesse realmente ser uma garota, e estava até contente que você estivesse se interessando por outra pessoa depois da Gina, mas... Não uma sonserina, Harry, por favor, não uma sonserina!

Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo a respiração difícil.

Mas, Sirius... se você está dizendo isso por causa de Samantha Stevens...

Foi como se Harry tivesse despertado um animal selvagem. Os olhos de Sirius se tornaram mais fundos e furiosos, e ele pareceu subitamente maior do que era na realidade.

JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO TOCAR NO NOME DESSA MULHER!

A voz faltou a Harry, mas foi aí que ele finalmente entendeu. Mas Sirius estava errado, Katherine não era como Samantha, era completamente diferente...

Mas ela não é assim, Sirius... – ele ainda tentou argumentar, mas suas palavras só pareciam piorar a situação. – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, ela não é como...

Você está percebendo o que está dizendo, Harry? Está notando? Você está _defendendo _essa garota, e ainda vem me dizer que não existe _nada?_

Foi só aí que Harry se deu conta do que tinha dito, e as palavras subitamente se tornaram irreais, como se não fosse ele quem as proferira. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Harry sabia o que tinha falado, e isso o desesperava cada vez mais...

Mas.. mas... mesmo que... não é, mas mesmo... que fosse... – as palavras lhe faltavam, e ele evitou olhar para Sirius. – Ela.. ela não é como Samantha, Sirius... não é... não...

Quando Harry levantou um pouco os olhos, viu que o padrinho tinha sido arrebatado por uma luz totalmente nova, como se tivesse acabado de se dar conta de algo muito importante, que tinha negligenciado por muito tempo.

Quantos anos tem essa garota, Harry?

Mas o que isso importa?

Quantos anos tem essa garota? – Sirius perguntou de novo, impaciente.

Ah... – Harry pigarreou, embasbacado. – Sei lá, Sirius... quase a mesma idade que eu, acho, ela está no sétimo ano também...

Sirius não disse mais nada. Apenas deu as costas a Harry e saiu praticamente correndo do quarto.

Sirius! – Harry gritou sem entender o que estava acontecendo e saiu atrás dele, mas quando principiou pelo corredor, ouviu um _craque_ e viu o padrinho desaparecer.

Harry ficou parado, os ombros caídos, fitando o corredor vazio sentindo aquele enorme buraco dentro de si. Voltou para o quarto alguns minutos depois, com uma sensação de frustração tão grande que era quase como tivesse acabado de deixar o pomo de ouro escapar de dentro de seus dedos; mas era incomensuravelmente pior. Harry encostou a porta do quarto, mergulhando novamente na escuridão. Sirius tinha desaparatado sem que Harry pudesse se explicar, sem que pudesse fazê-lo entender que...

Mas o que Harry poderia fazê-lo entender?

Harry se sentou na beirada da cama, finalmente aceitando a verdade. Sirius estava certo. Tudo estava tão claro quanto água, e ele, Harry, o tapado, é que estava fechando os olhos para não enxergar a verdade. Tinha enveredado por um caminho pelo qual a volta era quase impossível, e ainda assim, difícil e tortuosa. Tinha se apaixonado, mesmo jurando que nunca mais iria fazê-lo.

O envelope pardo ainda estava jogado no chão. Harry se abaixou e o apanhou. Reconheceu a letra rápida e corrida, e sentiu aquele frio agradável no estômago, misturado à toda sua frustração e tristeza. No envelope, estava escrito apenas:

__

Para Harry Potter

Da "pentelhinha",

Katherine Willians

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora: Wow, esse cap ficou enorme, não? Acho que me empolguei um pouquinho... hehehe D E, então, o que acharam dessa "revelação" no final de tudo? Vocês estão a fim de me matar ou de me abraçar? Hihihihi (provavelmente querem me matar, mas por diversos motivos, estou certa? Hehehe) Bem, no próximo cap vocês saberão o que a "pentelhinha" disse na carta... e ainda tem mais coisa pra acontecer, hehehe (risada sapeca) Bem, vocês verão... ;)

Bem, peço desculpas mesmo pela demora do capítulo, mas enfim, estou na faculdade e as coisas não são simples e o tempo, escasso. Mas acho que vocês tiveram bastante com o que se distrair com essas 32 páginas, não? Hehehe ) E, ah, um aviso: querem saber para onde o Sirius foi depois que saiu correndo ali no final? A resposta estará na songfic "Todo amor que houver nessa vida" que eu espero não demorar muito para escrever... hehehe ) Enfim, vamos às respostas das reviews que eu AMO de paixão D

talitablack: Ow, miga, foi a primeirona dessa vez, hein? hehehe D Ae, fico feliz que esteja gostando de CdE, e sim, é pra ficar MESMO enigmática! (rs) Ainh, e pois é, tu já leu o que rolou na sala dos centauros... resta saber o que rolou quando Sirius saiu correndo no final do cap, né? hehehe D E espero que tenha gostado da aparição do teu "padrinho" ) Ele aparece também, bastante, nos próximos dois caps, que é quando o Harry ainda tá de férias. É isso aí, mininah, espero que tenha gostado da resposta que tu tava ansiosa pra ler, hehehe D Bjks mil e dois, e te doro MUITÃO!

Jana Radcliffe: Oh, puxa, obrigada! Fico contente que goste tanto da minha fic! ;) Mas não fica louca não, pq tu sabe que eu demoro mesmo pra atualizar hehehe p Não é de propósito, mas o tempo que eu tenho pra escrever é limitado ( Hahaha, quer dizer que tava esperando um beijão do Harry na Kate no cap anterior? Tsk, tsk... sinto muito... hehehe Pode ser até que aconteça... quando você menos esperar, quem sabe? Hehehe D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e espero que continue gostando da fic ) Bjus!

talitablack: O quê? Tu de novo, miga? (rs) O.k., o.k., pra compensar a falta de resposta da review que tu não mandou no cap 14, cá estou te dando duas respostas hehehe D Ow, que fofa! CdE é tua preferida? D Pois é, Harry sapequinha com altas tramas, não? Mas você vai ver que agora ele vai estar muito ocupado pra tramar qualquer coisa... p Sam, com uma filha? Eu por acaso já disse alguma vez se a Sam chegou a ter aquele filho? Muitas coisas podem ter acontecido... (rs) Kate? Animaga? Hum... acho que não, miga, mas posso dizer que tem uma pessoa inesperada que é sim animaga, só não digo quem! Hahaha (fecha o bico depressinha) Ow, miga, magoei agora... odeia as sonserinas? Mas eu sou sonserina! (chora compulsivamente) Você me odeia! (chora ainda mais) bua bua Quebra pau Snape versus Harry só na Nena, miga! Hehehehe E relaxa que aquela cena que tu pediu vai tá no próximo cap, hehehe D NCc-17 na CdE? Vamos pensar no assunto... hehehe p Eu tbm te doro MUITÃO, mininah! Mil bjks enormes e abraços apertados e sufocantes, o.k.? D

Juliana: Ae ) Wow, parece que vc não foi mesmo com a cara da Gina da CdE, né? hehehe p Bem, digamos que ela e a Gina da Nena são COMPLETAMENTE diferentes, pq eu as escrevi em épocas diferentes da minha vida, hehehe p Mas às vezes até eu me confundo quando tenho que passar de uma pra outra, hehehe D Pois é, o Harry é meio tapadinho, coitado, mas que garoto não é nessa idade, não? p Ah, a parte dos vampiros... é uma das minhas partes favoritas na fic! )

Juliana: Opa, outra review! ;) Continuando... hehehe D Que bom que gostou do cap, fico contente ;) Hum, se o Harry vai ficar com a Kate? Sei de nada, viu? Hehehe Incesto, será? Hmmm Ih, já demorei pra atualizar (rs) Espero que não tenha ficado brava comigo na espera, hehehe D Bjkinhas e obrigada pela review dupla! D

michelle granger: Ah, brigada! Fico mtu feliz que goste das minhas fics! ;) Ahhh, quer dizer que vc simpatizou com a "pentelha" da Kate? Relaxa que os H/Gs não vão te matar, tem alguns que simpatizam com ela tbm ) Fico feliz que a ache uma boa personagem, eu realmente tentei passar essa imagem de "anti-heroína". A Kate é nada mais que uma garota problemática, que gosta de perturbar as pessoas que são muito "certinhas" na opinião dela, mas não é de toda má (como qualquer pessoa). Uma coisa que as pessoas me perguntam muito é se ela é mais bonita do que a Gina, e a resposta é não; a Kate não é atraente, ela é normal e passa despercebida muitas vezes. Hum, então vc apóia os dois juntos? Ah, mas sabe que eu gosto de escrever o Harry sozinho? É bom, pq assim ele fica ainda mais cheio de conflitos, hehehe D Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e mil bjinhus )

Juliana: Opa, de novo! Que bom! Hihihihi D Hum, imagina, menina, vc poderia ter feito essa pergunta nas reviews da Nena, não me importo de mais reviews não, hehehe D Mas tudo bem, vou responder tua pergunta aqui mesmo e (se me lembrar) respondo de novo nas reviews da Nena (pois sei que o pessoal lá xereta as respostas das reviews dos outros pra coletar pistas rs). Bem, os outros "fantasmas", ou melhor dizendo, "espíritos", se afastam do Sirius porque, bem, o Sirius não pode-se dizer "evoluído", mas ele está num estágio melhor do que aqueles outros, então digamos que ele tem mais "luz" do que eles e, por isso, eles se afastam. É aquela velha história dos malvados sentirem-se "ofuscados" com a luz do bem. Mais ou menos isso. Espero que tenha me feito entender ) Flw, menina, um bjão e até o próximo cap da Nena, quando eu respondo tuas outras reviews, hehehe D

Phoenix Eldar: Oie, tudo bem comigo, e com vc? Hum, quer dizer que vc se surpreendeu com esse cap? E vc acha Harry e Kate bunitinhus? Hihihih Ih, mas será que eu vou colocar esses dois juntos? Sei não... hehehe p Ah, é verdade, a música do mamute é mesmo de banheiro, mas eu adoro ela. É super engraçada D Flw, bjus pra ti! )

Bruna Granger Potter: Ah, puxa, obrigada mesmo, fico contente que tenha gostado tanto da fic como da song ) Bjus e brigada mesmo!

Simon Potter: Opa, obrigada mesmo, espero que continue gostando da fic ) Bem, não se pode dizer "nunca", mas estou quase certa de que a fic não tem continuação e termina por aqui mesmo. Não sei se tenho história suficiente para uma pós, mesmo que já tenha me passado algumas coisas pela cabeça. p Meu msn tá no meu profile, acho, procura lá. Bjus e obrigada mesmo! )

Isa Potter: Oie! ) Ah, eu não me lembro de vc ter deixado review na Nena, enfim, minha cabeça é meio lesa mesmo, talvez eu tenha me esquecido, hehehe D Ah, eu sou que nem você, viu? Também tenho preconceitos de ler fics com spoilers antes de OdF, leio bem poucas, só as que já tinha começando antes do livro mesmo, mas enfim; a gente acaba perdendo coisas boas se não ler as de outros spoilers; qnd sair o livro 6, ainda vai ter muita coisa boa do livro 5 por aí hehehe p Mas fico contente que tenha lido a minha fic msm ela sendo do livro 4! D E obrigada pelo elogio, também acho que melhorei desde a primeira fic, aliás, nem gosto de olhar a Profecia Sagrada porque me assunto; como eu escrevia MAL! Nem sei como as pessoas ainda têm coragem de ler! (rs) Será que vc descobriu mesmo o segredo da mãe da Kate, hein? hehehe D Mas concordo que o Harry seja um tanto tapadinho às vezes hehehe p Opa, então vc eh mais uma H/G que desistiu dos dois nessa fic? Hehe Hum... sei lá o que pode acontecer, viu? O Harry tá mais pra ficar encalhado mesmo, quem sabe? Hehehe D Desculpa a demora pra atualizar, mas eu prometo vir com caps grandes como esse, tanto aqui quanto na Nena, só pra compensar ) Bjus!

(kaka imaginando se quando voltar a postar aqui de novo o livro 6 já vai ter saído... do jeito que eu demoro pra escrever, hehehe p aiiii já tô surtando por causa desse livro!)


	17. O presente de Natal

**__**

Nota da autora: O que vocês tão fazendo aqui sem ler a song? Hehehe (brincadeirinha). Mas é sério, eu recomendo que leiam antes a song "Todo amor que houver nessa vida" (falando assim até parece propaganda), mas vai ser melhor para que entendam o começo do capitulo )

****

Nota da autora 2: A última cena desse capítulo é em homenagem à minha amiga querida, talitablack. Está aí concretizada sua idéia e seu pedido, espero que goste! )

Capítulo Dezessete – O presente de Natal

Uma opaca e apática claridade penetrava devagar e sorrateiramente no quarto escuro à medida que o tempo passava com vagar e, aos poucos, aquela escuridão sombria foi sendo substituída por uma luz indolente e sonolenta.

Harry não teve ânimo de se levantar e fechar as cortinas, de modo que a luz morna do sol pálido foi preenchendo o quarto silencioso, numa mistura de tons vermelhos, alaranjados e amarelados, como num quadro borrado de tinta fresca. Era possível ouvir o som distante das ondas quebrando na praia, bem como o piar de passarinhos preguiçosos e o pinga-pinga da chuva da noite anterior secando ao se encontrar com o sol fraco da manhã.

Parecia que estava anestesiado. De pernas e braços abertos, Harry estava estirado na cama, que ele nem se dera ao trabalho de desarrumar para se deitar. Fitava o teto como se ele fosse uma tela de cinema, na qual passavam cenas difusas, misturadas, de um passado, um presente e um futuro obscuros.

Não tinha pregado o olho a noite toda. Talvez por causa da tempestade furiosa lá fora, talvez porque estivesse preocupado com Sirius – que ainda não retornara, nem dera sinal de vida – ou talvez porque não conseguisse parar de se sentir como se fosse a última pessoa no mundo. Sua própria voz, dura e cheia de mágoa, não parava de soar dentro de sua cabeça, como um gongo estridente. Então, ele voltava a se lembrar de _tudo, _e novamente sentia aquela horrível e desesperadora sensação de sujeira, imundice... _de nojo de si mesmo_.

Várias vezes, naquela madrugada, apanhara a caixa antiga de sua mãe, decidido a abri-la, mas em todas as vezes acabou desistindo. Não sabia por quê, mas não conseguia nem ao menos _tentar_ abri-la; suas mãos tremiam, ele suava, e era como se uma força invisível de repulsa o impedisse de segurá-la. Era como se ele fosse encontrar a própria mãe ali dentro, e então fosse ver em seus olhos verdes a mesma vergonha _dele, _que também estava presente em seus olhos...

No momento, a caixa estava em cima do criado-mudo, apenas_ esperando... _silenciosamente. Sobre ela, um envelope pardo e um tanto amassado. Harry também não tinha conseguido abrir esse envelope.

Não que não tivesse tido vontade. Inúmeras vezes, também, sentara-se na cama, apanhara o envelope e começara a abri-lo. Até chegou a tirar de dentro as duas folhas de pergaminho, mas no último instante, devolvera-as ao envelope. Queria estar com a cabeça no lugar quando lesse a carta de Katherine.

Aliás, a _pentelhinha _tinha sido o centro de sua atenção e seus pensamentos por um bom tempo naquela madrugada chuvosa. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar... parecia impossível, irreal, quase como um sonho maluco, daqueles em que se acorda e ri em seguida por ser uma bobagem muito fantasiosa de nossa cabeça. Aquele tipo de sonho que se conta aos amigos mais tarde, como se fosse uma piada, e então todos riem. Mas não era sonho, porque Harry estava acordado há quase 24 horas, e tinha certeza que não dormira nadinha por todo esse tempo. Era real. _Harry estava apaixonado por Katherine. _E isso não era nem um pouco reconfortante.

Por muito tempo, ele tentou descobrir o porquê. Uma resposta, uma pista, um sinal, um motivo... Qualquer coisa que explicasse o inexplicável. Porém, simplesmente não havia absolutamente nada que explicasse a verdadeira loucura de Harry. Ele não conseguiu encontrar o porquê de estar apaixonado por Katherine Willians, pela pura e simples razão de _não existir um porquê. _Sim, pois qual seria a razão de Harry _gostar _daquela garota?

Enumerando-se os fatos, _racionalmente, _percebe-se que existem mais contras que prós:

Primeiro fato contra: _Katherine era uma sonserina._ Logo após, o segundo fato que ligava-se ao primeiro, e parecia ser ainda pior: _Katherine era_ _prima de Draco Malfoy. _Só esses dois fatos já eram bastante contundentes por si só e, se Harry estivesse gozando de seu pleno juízo, gargalharia de sua ridícula estupidez e tiraria aquela garota idiota da cabeça no mesmo minuto, percebendo que aquele sentimento era apenas um surto louco de sua mente perturbada. Mas, não! Havia ainda mais fatos!

Terceiro: _Katherine mantinha contato com Samantha Stevens. _Quarto: _Katherine era uma chata, pentelha, irritante e vivia provocando Harry apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo ficar com raiva dela. _Existiam mais fatos? Sim, um monte, que encheriam uma longa lista. Harry sinceramente considerou escrever tudo isso em um papel qualquer e pendurar atrás da porta, ou em algum lugar bem visível, para que sempre se lembrasse da sua inacreditável loucura e o porquê de ser uma completa insanidade. E, talvez, fazer uma cópia, para andar sempre com ela no bolso e consultar de vez em quando para se lembrar.

Agora, se existiam prós, Harry não sabia. Primeiro, porque não se forçou a lembrar. Segundo, porque se forçou _a não lembrar. _Deu para entender a sutileza da coisa? Bem, o que realmente importava era que Harry tentou não achar bons motivos para se apaixonar por aquela garota, porque _não _poderia haver bons motivos e porque, se ele encontrasse algum bom motivo, isso atrapalharia o seu intento de esquecê-la.

O que dava mais dava raiva era que Harry _não queria esquecê-la. _Sim, e ele tinha vontade de se bater por causa disso. Várias vezes, naquela madrugada, ele se pegou pensando naquela garota... em como o cabelo dela cheirava a canela... em como o corpo dela era quente e se encaixou perfeitamente no seu quando os dois se abraçaram àquele dia no qual ela se debulhava em lágrimas pela morte da avó... em como foi mágico quando os dois dançaram (ou melhor, moveram-se devagar) naquele _pub _em Londres... em como o rosto dela tomava uma nova cor quando ela ria ou sorria, e sua cabeça se inclinava ligeiramente para o lado... em como sua mão era pequena e dava para sentir seu calor mesmo por trás das luvas... ou em como Harry quase a beijou, àquele dia, quando os dois conversaram deitados sobre a grama gelada, sob a neve...

Ele girou seu rosto sobre o travesseiro lentamente, observando com cobiça o envelope pardo em cima da caixa de madeira. O que Katherine poderia ter escrito ali? Será que era para revelar que ela sentia o mesmo que ele? _Claro que não, deixe de ser ridículo, Harry!_ Katherine poderia ser _chata_, mas não parecia ser _burra_. E só mesmo sendo muito burro como ele para se apaixonar assim.

Era nessas horas que Harry fechava os olhos com muita força, mordia os lábios e se forçava a mudar a rota de seus pensamentos. Só podia estar mesmo maluco. Ele se obrigava, então, a se lembrar de todos os "contras", mas eles de repente pareciam pequenos e insignificantes... tão mesquinhos...

Harry se sentou rapidamente ao ouvir um barulho seco no andar de baixo. Seu coração bateu muito depressa dentro do peito. Seu primeiro pensamento foi Sirius. Mas então lembrou que tinha esquecido a porta da frente destrancada também. Poderia ser outra pessoa? Pensou em Agatha, mas estava muito cedo, e ela nem deveria ter acordado ainda. Se não fosse Agatha, nem Sirius, quem poderia ser? _Ladrões?_

Ele ficou quieto por mais um instante, esperando. Silêncio. Fosse quem fosse, estava tentando não fazer barulho. Ainda atento ao menor ruído, Harry silenciosamente apanhou a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, levantou-se e, descalço, saiu do quarto.

Caminhou devagar no corredor. Ouvia, agora, ruídos mínimos. Chegando próximo à escada, espiou apenas com um dos olhos e soltou um suspiro de alívio, abaixando a varinha.

- Ah, é você, Sirius...

O padrinho segurava uma pasta negra, abarrotada de papéis, e estava colocando-a sobre a mesa de centro quando Harry apareceu no alto da escada. Ele rapidamente recolheu novamente a pasta, segurando-a como se fosse algo muito importante.

Sirius ergueu os olhos, e Harry viu que eles pareciam ainda mais opacos e sem vida que na noite anterior, quando os dois discutiram feio. O bruxo estava um tanto abatido e cansado, com olheiras fundas; a camisa dele estava aberta, suja e ligeiramente rasgada, a calça, mal vestida ao corpo e, para completar, Sirius estava sem sapatos. Ele engoliu em seco por um momento, fitando Harry pensativo, como se procurasse algo para falar ou ainda estivesse estupefato demais para isso.

- E quem você esperava? – ele perguntou rudemente, depois de algum tempo. – O Papai Noel?

Harry bufou longamente, revirando os olhos e descendo alguns degraus. Será que Sirius continuaria com aquela bobagem? Tá certo que Harry tinha pisado na bola ao demorar tanto para voltar para casa e, ainda por cima, sem avisar, mas ele sabia que aquele não era o motivo mais forte para o padrinho estar tratando-o com frieza. Era por causa de Katherine. Mas Harry não tinha culpa de ter sido besta o suficiente para se apaixonar por ela, _tinha? _Afinal, ele não era o único cara no mundo a ser idiota para isso; deveria existir milhares como ele no por aí, que se apaixonavam pela garota errada. Mas isso era algo que ele poderia mudar, _é claro que Harry poderia tirá-la da cabeça assim que desejasse. _Poderia, não é? Além disso, Sirius não tinha nenhuma moral para ficar zangado com ele por causa disso. Não era ele que sempre estava tendo recaídas à todo momento por Samantha? Harry, no entanto, achou melhor não mencionar tudo isso, ou poderia piorar as coisas. Preferiu ser sarcástico:

- Na verdade, não. Eu esperava o Coelhinho da Páscoa, mas sabe que você também serve, Sirius...?

Foi a vez de Sirius bufar com irritação e fitar Harry com desagrado. Ele subiu alguns degraus, até que ficasse da mesma altura do afilhado, para que os dois pudessem se encarar de frente.

- E você sabe que às vezes me irrita bastante, Harry? Você é igualzinho ao seu pai... Pontas também era bem _sonso_ quando estava com vontade de me deixar irritado...

Harry sorriu, achando graça. Sirius, pelo contrário, não parecia ter achado nada engraçado ali.

- E não sorria desse jeito! – ele disse zangado, dando as costas a Harry e subindo o restante da escada.

- Hey, espera aí, Sirius! – Harry exclamou depressa, subindo atrás dele e alcançando-o no topo. Sirius caminhava na direção do seu quarto, decidido a não olhar para a cara do afilhado. – Você passou a noite toda fora e nem vai me dizer nada? Eu fiquei acordado, te esperando...

Harry sentiu que tinha falado demais quando Sirius se virou para ele e lançou-lhe _aquele_ olhar. Parecia que tinha sido a gota d'água para ele.

- Talvez seja bom pra você aprender, Harry. – ele disse com cinismo. – Eu também fiquei te esperando ontem à noite, ou você já se esqueceu disso?

Harry ficou sem palavras. Sirius aproveitou o estado catatônico do afilhado, deu as costas a ele novamente e saiu depressa. Percebendo isso, Harry rapidamente saiu do seu transe cheio de culpa e correu até Sirius, segurando a porta antes que o padrinho a fechasse na sua cara.

- Espera um pouco, Sirius! Vamos conversar...

Eles se fitaram por alguns longos segundos. Harry tinha um tom de súplica na voz, sinceramente arrependido. Sirius, por sua vez, parecia duro e implacável, no entanto, mesmo assim, parou de forçar a porta. Ele caminhou pelo quarto, sem olhar para Harry, e abriu seu armário, jogando lá dentro a pasta negra.

Harry ficou observando-o por alguns instantes, escolhendo as palavras certas. Sirius, agora, ocupava-se escolhendo uma camisa no armário. Depois de algum tempo de um silêncio tenso, Harry engoliu o orgulho e falou:

- Sirius... eu sinto muito... eu realmente pisei na bola com você ontem...

O padrinho não disse nada, apenas continuou entretido escolhendo as camisas. Harry achou que aquele silêncio o mataria.

- Bem, Sirius... – Harry sentiu a garganta levemente seca, desconfortável. Ele torceu as mãos, que começaram a suar. Encostou-se ao batente da porta, achando muito complicado falar aquelas coisas em voz alta. – Eu... eu não deveria mesmo ter sumido ontem, sem avisar nada a você... mas é que aconteceram algumas coisas... coisas que eu não consigo falar sobre elas ainda, você entende?

Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para Harry. Finalmente achou uma camisa no armário – vermelha escura –, jogou-a sobre a cama e começou a tirar a camisa rasgada e suja que usava. Harry teve vontade de perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ele àquela noite, mas se conteve.

- Aquilo que você disse ontem... sobre eu estar... bem, sobre eu estar... _apaixonado... _– Harry fez uma pausa breve, observando a reação do padrinho; ele já estava sem camisa, e agora desabotoava a camisa vermelha para vesti-la. No entanto, parou ao ouvir o afilhado, e ele teve certeza que Sirius o ouvia atentamente, mesmo que não dissesse nada, ou sequer o olhasse. – Eu fiquei pensando sobre o que você disse, Sirius... e, bem... eu acho que você está certo.

Rápida e atabalhoadamente, Sirius desabotoou os botões restantes, vestindo a camisa com tanta pressa, que acabou colocando um braço na manga errada e teve que começar de novo.

- Mas, olha... eu posso consertar isso! – Harry exclamou urgentemente. – Quer dizer, é sério, eu consigo! Eu sei que você está certo, Sirius, que ela é a garota errada, que isso não deveria ter acontecido! Eu sei muito bem _quem _ela é, e... e... e, bem, não era para eu estar... _gostando dela... _aconteceu, foi só isso. Mas eu vou tirá-la da cabeça, quer dizer... é uma loucura, eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de seguir em frente com isso. – Harry riu nervosamente. – Você vai ver, Sirius, eu vou consertar tudo! É sério, acredita em mim!

Houve um silêncio mais longo e significativo dessa vez. Sirius, com a camisa já colocada do jeito certo, parou de prender os botões quando faltavam bem poucos para fechar toda a camisa. Ele umedeceu os lábios por um instante, parecendo pensativo. Quando falou, sua voz era vazia e rouca.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Harry...

- Claro que é, Sirius! Eu posso, eu consigo, é claro que eu...

- Não é, não, Harry. – ele negou categoricamente, finalmente erguendo os olhos para fitar o afilhado. Harry se sentiu horrível ao receber aquele olhar desalentado. – Você não pode simplesmente dizer a seu coração para parar de gostar de uma pessoa. As coisas não são tão simples... tão fáceis...

- Mas, e se...

- Não existe "mas". – Sirius continuou a falar, imperturbável às tentativas inúteis de Harry se explicar. – Eu estou te dizendo isso, Harry, porque já tentei – e não paro de tentar – deixar de gostar de uma pessoa, mas os anos se passaram, e eu ainda não consegui sequer tirá-la dos meus pensamentos...

Harry pensou em Samantha, e em como deveria ser complicado para Sirius lidar com seus sentimentos a respeito da mulher. Ele ficou imaginando se ele não teria estado com ela àquela noite.

- Pontas costumava dizer que eu não era capaz de me apaixonar por uma única mulher... – Sirius disse, rindo tristemente. – ...que eu me apaixonava por todas, de uma vez só. Mas sabe, Harry, até seu pai, que me conhecia melhor do que ninguém, errou ao dizer isso. No dia em que eu me apaixonei por uma única mulher, eu nunca mais consegui me apaixonar por outra.

Harry permaneceu mudo. Não tinha argumentos contra aquilo, e se sentiu extremamente infantil por todas suas explicações tolas. Desviou os olhos de Sirius, pois não conseguia mais encará-lo. Por alguns instantes, sentiu-se observado por ele, até que o padrinho voltou sua atenção para a camisa, terminando de abotoá-la enquanto falava:

- Eu não deveria ter-me descontrolado com você ontem, Harry... Mas eu só queria que você entendesse o quanto eu estou preocupado com você. – ele suspirou. – Só que não tem mais "conserto" agora. O mal já está feito, e não adianta eu me zangar e gritar com você, porque você vai sofrer com isso, e não tem mais jeito de impedir. – Harry ergueu os olhos; Sirius ainda abotoava a camisa, distraidamente. – É algo pelo qual você tem que passar. Talvez você cresça mais um pouco com isso, como aconteceu comigo. Eu só peço que tenha cuidado, porque você pode sair mais do que apenas machucado nessa história...

Harry não podia acreditar no quê estava ouvindo. Ele ficou ali, parado à porta, observando Sirius, completamente atônito. Depois de todo aquele _ataque_ histérico do dia anterior, Sirius estava ali, dizendo-lhe que _seguisse em frente? _Não dava para acreditar. _Mesmo. _Quando o rapaz abriu a boca para dizer algo, porém, sua voz foi abafada pela de Sirius, que o fitava seriamente.

- Arrume suas malas, Harry.

- O-o... o quê? – ele perguntou sem entender. O que era aquilo, uma piada de mal gosto, por acaso? – Eu não entendi, Sirius.

- Arrume suas malas. – o padrinho repetiu com uma seriedade que não lhe era muito característica. – Eu já avisei Arthur e Molly, você vai passar o Natal e o resto das férias n´A Toca, com os Weasleys.

Harry apenas fitou o padrinho de volta, incrédulo. Obviamente, não tinha ouvido direito.

- Você está brincando.

- Não estou, não, Harry. – ele disse sem se perturbar. – Molly e Arthur ficaram muito felizes de te receber, como era previsível, e vai ser ótimo, porque você vai estar perto de seus amigos.

- Mas eu quero estar perto de _você _no Natal! – Harry exclamou indignado. – Sirius, nós nunca passamos o Natal juntos, eu pensei que...

Sirius parecia muito chateado quando fitou Harry mais uma vez. O rapaz se calou, atordoado.

- Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer agora, Harry, vou precisar passar algumas semanas fora... – ele disse lentamente, como se escolhesse as palavras. – Não vou poder ficar aqui em casa com você, e também não vou poder passar o Natal, então...

Mas Harry sentiu algo quente subir até sua cabeça e inundar seu corpo. Era demais, não dava para _acreditar _que estivesse ouvindo aquilo. Sirius tinha... prometido! E, agora, só porque eles tinham brigado uma vez, ele estava _dispensando_ Harry? Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Talvez tivesse uma explicação, afinal, e ele não poderia ser injusto com Sirius, não depois de ter feito a besteira que tinha feito na noite anterior.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Sirius? – ele perguntou controlado, cruzando os braços e encarando o padrinho. – Foi alguma coisa da Ordem... de Dumbledore... foi o seu trabalho, ou foi...

- Não foi nada disso. – Sirius disse sem graça, fazendo uma careta desconfortável. – Foi... _pessoal._

- Pessoal? – Harry perguntou engasgado. – Mas... o quê...?

- Escuta, Harry, tem coisas sobre você que não quer contar pra mim, não é? Então eu acho que posso me sentir no direito de também não contar certas coisas sobre minha vida pra você, o.k.?

Já era a segunda vez em menos de dois dias que Harry sentia como se tivesse levado um tapa. O quê, Sirius estava _jogando na sua cara_ que ele estava escondendo coisas dele? Será que ele não compreendia que simplesmente existiam coisas que Harry não se sentia à vontade de contar? Ah, é claro, é muito _fácil_ chegar para as pessoas e dizer _"Olha, eu sou neto do Lorde das Trevas, legal, não é? Eu sou neto de um maníaco assassino, e sabe, o mais interessante é que ele também quer me matar e não tá nem aí que eu seja seu parente... divertido, não?". _Não, Sirius não entendia isso, aliás, ninguém conseguiria entender, e é exatamente por esse motivo que Harry não contava isso para ninguém.

Ele bufou lentamente, respirando fundo, sem desviar os olhos de Sirius. Seu corpo estava começando a tremer de fúria reprimida. Nem ele conseguia entender direito porque estava se contendo, ou porque estava ficando tão nervoso. Bem estava entendendo sim. Ou não. Ah, o que importa?

- Tá bom, Sirius, você não precisa contar pra mim porque está me mandando ir embora... _Tudo bem, sério._

- Eu não estou "te mandando ir embora", Harry. – Sirius também parecia se controlar. – Eu só estou tentando explicar...

- Não, não. Não precisa explicar nada, Sirius. – o rapaz retrucou com sarcasmo. – _Não se incomode. _Quer dizer, você está dizendo que não está "me mandando ir embora", tudo bem, eu entendo agora, me desculpe por entender errado a sua mensagem.

Sirius parecia não encontrar palavras para responder.

- Você está sendo sarcástico, Harry.

- _Eu? _– o rapaz apontou para si mesmo, inocentemente. – Acho que agora você que não está me entendendo, Sirius...

- Puta que o pariu, Harry! – o padrinho exclamou entredentes, prestes a explodir, porém ainda fazendo o impossível para se controlar. – Que gênio você tem! Será que não entende que...

- Gênio, _eu? _Você não, não é, Almofadinhas?

Harry tinha tocado na ferida. Sirius parecia realmente furioso agora. Ele apontou o dedo para Harry ameaçadoramente, seus olhos em chamas quando gritou, saliva pulando de sua boca:

- NÃO ME CHAME DE ALMOFADINHAS!

- E o que é que tem?

- Tem que você _não _é seu pai!

Harry se calou por um momento, tenso. Sirius estava vermelho de raiva. Ele repentinamente percebeu que seu dedo estava ainda apontado, e então o abaixou, sem graça, mas ainda perigoso. Seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para Harry, e ele parecia tentar se controlar mais uma vez.

- Você vai para A Toca.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Não importa. _Você vai._

- Eu acho que você se esqueceu que eu já sou maior de idade, Sirius.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer o que bem entender.

- É o que você _pensa._

- Ah, é, Harry? – foi a vez de ele cruzar os braços, estampando um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Então, me diz, _pra onde você vai_ se não for pra lá?

Harry pensou por apenas alguns instantes.

- Eu posso ficar aqui...

- Não, Harry, _você não pode. _Eu não vou estar aqui, então você não pode ficar.

- E por que não?

- Porque não vai ficar sozinho.

- E se eu quiser?

- E se eu te disser que essa casa é _minha?_

Harry se calou novamente. Sirius realmente tinha pegado pesado agora. Ele mordeu os lábios, sem fitá-lo.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu estou morando de _favor _aqui com você?

Sirius suspirou longamente, exausto e desanimado.

- Não, Harry, pelo amor de Deus, é claro que não, é só que...

- Mas foi o que pareceu. – Harry disse magoado, fitando-o seriamente. – Quando você me chamou para morar aqui, disse que essa agora era a _minha casa _também.

- É claro que é, mas...

- Mas o quê, Sirius? Pombas, se decide, cara!

Foi a vez de Sirius não saber o que dizer. Harry desistiu de esperar; desencostou-se do batente, deu as costas ao padrinho e saiu andando no sentido oposto, até sentir uma mão em seu ombro. Parou, mas não se virou.

- É claro que essa é _a sua casa, _Harry. – o padrinho disse devagar. – Eu não quis dizer aquilo de verdade.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente. Um silêncio desagradável se instaurou entre os dois por longos minutos.

- Eu só... pensei... que nós passaríamos o Natal juntos dessa vez. – ouviu a respiração pesada de Sirius atrás dele, mas não deu importância. A mão do padrinho ainda estava apoiada em seu ombro pesadamente. – Eu nunca... passei o Natal com... uma família... _de verdade. _Eu pensei que isso pudesse acontecer dessa vez...

- Mas, não é assim, Harry... – Sirius argumentou. – Puxa, os Weasleys gostam muito de você, e você também, dessa vez eu realmente não pos...

- O problema não são eles, Sirius! – Harry se virou para o padrinho, abrindo os braços com desânimo e deixando-os cair em seguida. Sirius parecia muito chateado agora. – Eu gosto muito deles, é claro, Rony é meu melhor amigo, e você sabe disso...

- Então, Harry...

- Mas _você _não vai estar lá! Ou vai? – Sirius não respondeu. – Não vai, não é, Sirius...? É claro que eu gosto deles, mas você é o cara mais perto de uma _família _que eu consegui ter! Não, eu vou dizer certo: _você é minha família. _Tá difícil entender isso?

Sirius ficou em silêncio novamente, parecendo incapacitado de falar. Harry bufou de irritação. Não agüentava mais aquele suspense, já estava farto de tudo aquilo.

- Você venceu. Eu vou arrumar minhas malas.

E, antes que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Harry bateu a porta de seu quarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que seu queixo se apoiava em suas mãos. Estava sentado em sua cama, enquanto a claridade gradualmente se extinguia em seu quarto. Seus olhos ardiam intensamente e seu corpo parecia ter sido surrado. Sua cabeça doía incomodamente, mas não tinha nada a ver com porcaria de sonho nenhum ou com a sua estúpida cicatriz; ele sabia muito bem o porquê. Era porque tinha passado a noite toda acordado e ainda pegado uma chuva dos infernos, sem contar que no dia anterior aparatara em ida e volta até a Rua dos Alfeneiros, que era bem longe, e Harry não estava tão acostumado a aparatar como deveria. Ah, também não comia há quase um dia inteiro.

Ele coçou os olhos ardentes por baixo dos óculos, piscando seguidamente, e eles lacrimejaram. Tirou os óculos embaçados por um instante, limpou-os, e então devolveu-os ao rosto, bufando de cansaço e irritação. Seus olhos, então, bateram naquela caixa, que ainda estava sobre a mesa da cabeceira. A carta de Katherine também estava no mesmo lugar. Tinha esquecido de guardar as duas coisas quando arrumara o malão. Estendeu a mão para apanhar o envelope pardo da carta, mas levou um sobressalto ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Harry, sou eu, Sirius! Posso entrar?

O rapaz se levantou depressa, agitado. Olhou para os dois objetos, não queria que Sirius os visse. Batidas novamente.

- Harry? Você está aí?

- Estou! – Harry respondeu, apanhando as duas coisas e correndo até o malão, abrindo-o com pressa e jogando a caixa e a carta de qualquer jeito lá dentro. – A porta está aberta, pode entrar! – ele exclamou, quando estava fechando o malão.

Escutou o rangido quando Sirius abriu a porta, mas não se virou para olhá-lo; fingiu estar terminando de ajeitar o malão.

- É melhor nós irmos andando, não é? Antes que fique muito tarde...

Harry desviou os olhos para a janela. O sol estava se pondo, em tons vermelhos e alaranjados no horizonte.

- Nós vamos aparatando?

- Não, vamos de carro.

Harry se levantou e se virou para Sirius, intrigado.

- Por que de carro?

- Porque nós estamos cansados e não é bom aparatar assim se pode-se evitar, principalmente para alguém inexperiente como você.

Harry queria dar uma resposta mal educada ao comentário do padrinho, mas conteve as palavras a caminho da boca; estava cansado de discutir. Limitou-se a um aceno de ombros, e acompanhou-o escada abaixo. Sirius estava colocando as coisas de Harry no porta-malas quando uma distração na forma de uma menininha loira os interrompeu:

- Onde você vai, ´Arry? – Agatha perguntou, o sorriso em seu rosto desaparecendo gradualmente enquanto observava Sirius fechando o porta-malas. Harry trocou um olhar com o padrinho, que apenas suspirou e deu de ombros.

Um tanto irritado ainda e, agora, constrangido por não saber o que dizer à menina, Harry se abaixou para ficar do tamanho dela, colocando um sorriso um tanto forçado no rosto.

- Eu vou ter que ir embora mais cedo, Agatha... – ele disse devagar, escolhendo as palavras. Agatha fez bico, inchando as bochechas como um balão e cruzando os bracinhos.

- Mas você prometeu que ia passar o Natal aqui! – ela argumentou, seu rosto vermelho de indignação. – Você prometeu, ´Arry!

- É, eu sei... – ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. Sirius o fitava da porta do carro, apoiado na capota; tinha um olhar oblíquo e chateado. Harry desviou o rosto. – Mas, eu... eu estou "desprometendo", Agatha.

- Mas não pode! – ela choramingou. – Eu não deixo!

Harry respirou fundo, revirando os olhos e pedindo paciência a um ser maior. A sua estava bem curta àquele dia. Mas a menina não tinha culpa do que andava acontecendo, era apenas uma criança. O rapaz, suspirando, colocou algumas mechas loiras do cabelo dela para trás, fitando a expressão emburrada da menina.

- Não vai dar mesmo, Agatha. Me desculpe... – ele lamentou, a menina suspirou. – Mas eu continuo te mandando cartas... eu te mando um cartão no Natal!

- Não é a mesma coisa!

Harry pensou por alguns instantes. Sirius sempre perguntava a ele como ele tinha tanta paciência com Agatha; às vezes nem o próprio Harry sabia, mas quando parava para pensar, começava a entender. De uma estranha maneira, ele via a si mesmo naquela menina; ela não tinha amigos, vivia sozinha e muitas crianças caçoavam dela por ser pobre. Harry olhava para aquela garotinha e lembrava daquele menino pequeno e magricela da Rua dos Alfeneiros, que vivia debaixo da escada, sozinho e sem amigos. Talvez a única diferença entre eles fosse que, ao contrário de Harry, Agatha tinha pais. Mas nem isso a fazia menos carente.

- Eu te ligo, o.k.? – ele sorriu para ela. Ela ameaçou abrir um sorriso. – Ah, vai, Agatha, eu não quero ir embora e ficar lembrando dessa sua carinha triste... Dá uma risadinha para o seu... namorado, vai? – ele sussurrou, piscando um olho para ela, e então começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da menina, que não suportou e soltou gostosas gargalhadas. – Ah, assim está melhor!

Passou algum tempo para que a menina parasse de rir. Harry ameaçou um olhar de esguelha para o padrinho, e viu que ele sorria observando-os; os olhares dos dois se encontraram por um segundo, então Harry desviou novamente o rosto.

- Você liga mesmo? – a menina perguntou.

Harry fingiu pensar, então sorriu e assentiu. Agatha o abraçou pelo pescoço, quase derrubando-o para trás, fazendo-o rir. Alguns minutos depois, Harry estava sentado no banco do passageiro, observando a paisagem passar em borrões pela janela do carro. Sirius dirigia em silêncio. Tocava uma música lenta e triste no rádio.

- Tem felitone na casa dos Weasleys? – ele perguntou de repente, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Harry não se virou para olhá-lo; continuou observando os campos passarem depressa pela janela.

- Telefone. – corrigiu sem emoção. – Sim, eles têm. O Sr. Weasley gosta de colecionar coisas dos trouxas.

- Ah, sim... – Sirius murmurou. Tomou fôlego para dizer algo, mas as palavras pareceram se perder a caminho da boca, e o que ele disse não aparentava ser o que realmente pensou. – Você gosta mesmo dessa menina, não é?

- Gosto. – Harry murmurou, pensando se deveria ou não falar o que pensou. Respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente pela boca; os olhos estavam perdidos no horizonte da estrada. – Ela me lembra eu.

- Você?

- Quando eu era menino.

- Ah... – havia uma certa formalidade no ar que não lhes era característica. – Eu gostaria de ter te visto quando menino...

- Eu sei que gostaria. – Harry respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu também gostaria.

Silêncio. Não era um silêncio ruim ou tenso, porém. Apenas não se falavam. O locutor anunciou a próxima música, uma balada dos anos 80. Harry sentia-se sonolento; ele olhou para Sirius por alguns minutos; o padrinho estava concentrado na estrada, mordendo os lábios inferiores, como se pensasse. O rapaz deixou o corpo escorregar levemente no assento, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Seus olhos estavam pesados.

- Harry, eu só queria te dizer...

Mas Sirius parou de falar abruptamente ao perceber que o afilhado tinha adormecido. Sorriu levemente e voltou a se concentrar na estrada, abaixando um pouco o volume do rádio, cantarolando baixinho a letra da música.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry despertou com cutucões desagradáveis no braço. Resmungou, virando-se no banco; estava dormindo tão bem, tão quentinho, por que sempre aparecia alguém para perturbá-lo? A pessoa insistiu.

- Vamos, Harry, acorda, a gente já chegou...

- Ainda nem é de manhã... Pára de encher! – e voltou a dormir.

- HARRY!

- AHHHH!

Harry abriu os olhos, dando um salto no banco que entortou seus óculos no rosto. Ele olhou para Sirius, que ria da cena; olhou para o outro lado, e percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Não fora Sirius que gritara, fora um chumaço de cabelos vermelhos e sardas chamado Rony Weasley.

- Ah, isso é uma conspiração contra mim... – resmungou, ajeitando-se no banco e acertando os óculos no rosto. As costas estavam ligeiramente doloridas por ter cochilado sentado no banco. – Só pode ser...

- Olá pra você também, cara. – Rony disse alegremente; Harry notou que ele estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e seus braços estavam apoiados na porta do carro, ao lado de Harry. – Tudo bem, Sirius? – ele acenou com a cabeça para o padrinho de Harry, indicando logo depois algo mais ao longe. – Meu pai já está vindo logo ali...

- Ah, ótimo. – Sirius disse, abrindo a porta do carro. – Vou falar com ele e depois pegar suas coisas, Harry.

Os garotos observaram o padrinho de Harry sair do carro e dirigir-se até o Sr. Weasley, que vinha caminhando pelo jardim. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão e um abraço. Harry se virou para Rony, que parecia muito contente.

- Por que você não me mandou uma coruja avisando que viria? – o amigo perguntou. – Descobri pelos meus pais.

- Ah, foi de última hora... – Harry deu de ombros. – Não deu pra avisar...

O sorriso de Rony se transformou numa careta de desconfiança.

- Tô te achando estranho, Harry... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. – o rapaz respondeu depressa. – Impressão sua.

Rony examinou-o por alguns instantes, sem parecer estar muito convencido; então, com um movimento rápido e brusco, abriu a porta do carro.

- A gente não vai ficar conversando aqui a noite toda, não é?

Quando Harry saiu e bateu a porta do carro, olhou para o céu e viu que já era uma bela noite estrelada sobre A Toca. Rony o conduziu até a porta de casa, tagarelando. Harry olhou de esguelha para o padrinho, e viu que ele o fitava por cima do ombro do Sr. Weasley. Assim que entrou dentro da casa, Harry quase foi sufocado por um abraço apertado da Sra. Weasley.

- Pára, mãe, você vai matá-lo desse jeito! – disse Rony, mas a mãe do garoto nem lhe deu ouvidos.

- Que bom que veio passar o resto das férias conosco, Harry! – a bruxa sorriu bondosamente para o rapaz, logo após soltá-lo do abraço. – Fiquei tão contente quando Sirius nos contou!

- Ah, que bom... – Harry disse com um sorriso um tanto forçado; não que não gostasse de estar com os Weasleys, não tinha era gostado das circunstâncias. – Obrigado, Sra. Weasley.

- Sirius vai ficar para o jantar, não? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Ah, eu não sei... – Harry respondeu. – Ele anda... cheio de coisas pra fazer. – completou, emburrado.

- Eu vou até o jardim mandá-lo entrar, então. – ela disse, saindo pela porta que Rony e Harry deixaram aberta.

- Você ainda tá vivo aí? – Rony zombou, rindo, assim que a mãe estava longe para ouvi-lo. Harry apenas sorriu. – Ótimo, vamos subir para o meu quarto, então.

- Que cara é essa, hein, Rony? – Harry perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas; Rony olhou intrigado para o amigo. – Cara de bobo.

Rony o xingou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Anh... só... recebi uma carta da Mione, hoje...

- Ahhhh, tá explicado! – Harry retrucou. – Grande coisa, eu também recebi uma carta dela há uns três dias.

Rony mostrou-lhe a língua. Foi nesse momento que um segundo chumaço de cabelos vermelhos botou a cabeça pra fora de uma porta no corredor. Harry sentiu uma reviravolta desagradável na boca do estômago.

- Rony, você por acaso viu minha...? – Gina parou de falar abruptamente ao bater os olhos em Harry. – Ah, esquece. – e bateu a porta do quarto sem cerimônia na cara dos dois garotos, que se entreolharam de sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Gina é uma _aborrecente. _– Rony revirou os olhos, voltando a subir os degraus que restavam. Harry riu, mas não disse o que pensava. – Vai, pode concordar, ela é mesmo.

- Sem comentários. – o rapaz disse quando entraram no quarto excessivamente laranja do amigo.

Pichitinho deu um rasante na cabeça de Harry, obrigando-o a se abaixar, piando alegremente. Rony praguejou, apanhando a corujinha no ar e levando-a de volta à gaiola.

- O.k., Harry. Desembucha. – Rony disse, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar, fitando o amigo atentamente. – O que aconteceu?

Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos, desconfortável, e preferiu observar os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons a olhar para o amigo, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre nada ter acontecido.

- Ora, Harry, eu não sou tão inteligente quanto a Mione, mas também não sou tonto, vai? – Rony insistiu. – Você me disse antes das férias que não tinha jeito de vir pra cá por causa de uma... – o amigo girou os olhos, lançando um olhar significativo para Harry, apontando para baixo. – ...certa pessoa. E ai aparece do nada o Sirius pra falar com meus pais, você vem no dia seguinte e não manda nem uma coruja pra mim! Algo estranho aconteceu, tá na cara.

Harry se virou para o amigo, ponderando a questão. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu e o rosto sorridente da Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta.

- Sirius já foi embora, Harry, querido. – ela disse, parecendo um pouco intrigada. – Eu não o chamei para se despedir dele porque ele mesmo disse que não precisava, espero que não se importe.

Harry fez um gesto negligente, sorrindo fracamente para ela, murmurando que não se importava.

- As suas coisas estão lá embaixo, querido. – ela se virou para Rony. – Depois você desce com ele para trazê-las para cá, filho? E, ah, daqui a pouco eu venho chamá-los para jantar. – ela completou, sorrindo para Harry e fechando a porta.

- Então? – Harry se virou para Rony, que o observava com atenção. – Você e Sirius nem se despediram, vai continuar negando que tenha acontecido alguma coisa?

Harry suspirou profundamente, desistindo de argumentar, sentando-se na cama de Rony com desânimo.

- O.k., Rony... aconteceu sim _alguma coisa._

- Ah-há! – o amigo estalou os dedos. – Eu sabia! Vocês brigaram, foi? – ele perguntou, num tom mais sério.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro, pensando no quanto deveria contar para Rony.

- Mais ou menos...

O amigo ergueu as sobrancelhas, incentivando Harry a continuar. O rapaz fitou Rony por alguns instantes, ponderando se deveria contar a ele sobre sua visita à Rua dos Alfeneiros. Demorou para se decidir, mas acabou por contar. Aquilo estava sufocando-o, precisava falar para alguém. Era capaz de explodir se continuasse guardando tudo aquilo somente para si. Apenas tomou cuidado para não revelar nada comprometedor sobre sua relação consangüínea com Voldemort, nem mencionar nada que se relacionasse a ele. Rony parecia mais pasmo a cada minuto. Harry acharia engraçada a careta abobada que o amigo fazia se não estivesse angustiado

- Eu não acredito, Harry! – ele exclamou quando o amigo terminou de falar. – Realmente, tem que ter estômago para voltar num lugar desses... Eu não sei se voltaria, não...

Harry deu de ombros, suspirando.

- Garanto a você que não foi fácil.

- Eu me assustaria se você dissesse que tinha sido. – Rony comentou. – Mas e aí, e o seu primo? Como ele te tratou?

Harry pensou por alguns instantes.

- No começo, com indiferença. Depois... com raiva.

- Por quê?

Harry explicou que Duda o tinha culpado pela morte dos Dursleys. Rony ficou indignado.

- Que babaca! – exclamou. – Não tem nada a ver!

Harry não respondeu. Passou pela sua cabeça que sim, tinha _muito _a ver. Rony pareceu, de um jeito estranho, notar isso.

- Harry, você não pode ficar achando que tudo que acontece no mundo é por sua causa, cara! – ele disse com uma maturidade que não lhe era comum. Harry o fitou com espanto. – É sério, o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo!

O rapaz bufou, jogando uma almofada em Rony, que a apanhou num reflexo.

- Eu não tô dizendo isso, droga!

- Não, mas tá pensando. – Rony jogou a almofada de volta. Harry a apanhou no ar, deitando a cabeça nela. Rony tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas para ele.

- Fala a verdade, Rony... Eles não teriam morrido se não fossem meus tios.

- Você tem lido o _Profeta Diário? _- Rony perguntou bruscamente.

- Não, por quê?

- Então não está vendo que um monte de trouxas morrem quase todos os dias por causa da guerra, e duvido que algum deles te conheça. – Rony ponderou. – Nós estamos em guerra, Harry. Meus pais vivem dizendo que também era assim antes, da outra vez... Desde que eu era criança, eles contavam como era quando Você-Sabe-Quem estava no poder, e como as pessoas viviam apavoradas, com medo de morrer... E é a mesma coisa agora, não é? Quer dizer, a gente passa a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts, e lá a gente tem a sensação de que tudo está bem, mas não está... As pessoas aqui fora estão morrendo, Harry, e não é culpa sua. É culpa de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Houve um silêncio significativo após as palavras de Rony. Harry não sabia o que dizer, porém, sem que ele permitisse, aquele peso no seu peito foi diminuindo devagar. Ele ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Rony o fitava com uma daquelas suas caretas engraçadas. Harry sorriu.

- Acho que a Mione está sendo uma má influência pra você, Rony... – ele zombou.

- Deus me livre! – o amigo exclamou com um arrepio exagerado, batendo três vezes na madeira. – Isola, isola!

- Daqui a pouco você está por aí, lendo aqueles livrões...

- Credo, Harry, pára de rogar praga!

Harry não pôde deixar de rir. O peso em seu peito foi sumindo, sem que ele se desse conta disso.

- Mas... o problema, Rony... – ele argumentou, hesitante. – ...é que, quando eu soube dos meus tios... eu não... bem, eu não... "senti muito", entende?

Ele nem acreditava que tivesse dito aquilo em voz alta. Ficou encarando Rony, esperando ansiosamente sua resposta.

- Eu ficaria surpreso se sentisse. – o amigo falou com simplicidade. – Harry, os caras te trataram mal uma vida inteira, eu também não lamentaria a morte deles se fosse você.

Harry o fitou de volta, chocado com a resposta. Rony arregalou os olhos, defendendo-se.

- Olha, eu não quis dizer que _desejaria_ isso pra eles... quer dizer, não se deseja isso pra ninguém, não é? – ele parecia muito sem graça. – Mas... bem, se fosse comigo, eu não _"choraria" _a morte deles, entendeu? Não tem sentido "sentir muito" por pessoas que nem se importavam com você...

Harry não respondeu. Bem, era um consolo saber que não era o único que se sentia daquela maneira. Mas Rony sabia apenas parte da história; no ponto de vista de Harry, a coisa toda era muito mais apavorante – havia o agravante de seu parentesco com Voldemort para complicar as coisas. Qualquer mínima semelhança entre ele e o bruxo era aterrorizante. Harry pensou nas coisas que dissera para Duda, mas rapidamente tentou afastá-las do pensamento. Foi um alívio quando Rony mudou de assunto:

- Mas e o Sirius? Eu ainda não entendi porque vocês brigaram... você contou essas coisas para ele, foi?

- Não, não. – Harry negou categoricamente. – Ele ficou nervoso comigo porque... porque eu cheguei muito tarde em casa, e nem avisei nada, foi isso.

Harry preferiu omitir a carta de Katherine. Sabia que, como Sirius, Rony também teria um ataque histérico se soubesse sobre Harry e a garota. Mesmo que não existisse nada entre os dois. _Até o momento_.

Ele teve vontade de se bater depois disso. Não existia nada, _e nem existiria. _Nem dali a dez dias ou dez anos. Era um pensamento ridículo e, mesmo que Sirius duvidasse, Harry tiraria aquela garota de sua cabeça.

Quando Harry voltou à realidade, já tinha perdido muito do que Rony tinha dito:

- ...ah, mas isso é besteira. – ele dizia, fazendo pouco caso. – Vocês vão se entender... Sem bem que... – Rony parecia pensar se deveria dizer o que estava pensando. – Bem, eu não entendi por que você veio para cá depois de brigarem... Há uma relação entre as duas coisas?

Isso era uma coisa que Harry também não entendia.

- Eu não sei... – ele disse com sinceridade. – Sirius disse que tinha que resolver uns assuntos pessoais, e que não estaria mais em casa, então eu não poderia ficar mais lá.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Vai ver era isso mesmo, e só foi uma coincidência acontecer ao mesmo tempo. – ele arriscou, mas Harry não estava muito crente nessa teoria. Rony, porém, levantou-se num salto. – E essa caixa que você falou que foi buscar? O que tem dentro dela?

Harry foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

- Ah, eu ainda nem abri...

- Como, não? - Rony se espantou. – Pensei que tivesse sido a primeira coisa que tivesse feito!

Harry não disse nada. Rony parecia impaciente.

- Você nem vai tentar abrir? – ele insistiu. Foi aí que Harry notou o que estava acontecendo.

- Você está curioso para saber o que tem na caixa?

- E você, não? – Rony arregalou os olhos, sem nenhuma vergonha. – Quer dizer, bem... você não precisa me mostrar se for algo muito... _pessoal._

Harry se sentou na cama depressa, encarando o amigo por alguns minutos, pensativo.

- O.k., vamos abri-la.

Eles desceram as escadas em seguida; encontraram Fred e Jorge chegando da loja de logros, e a Sra. Weasley gritou da cozinha que o jantar estava quase pronto. Rony contou que estavam em casa só ele, os pais, os gêmeos e Gina, pois Percy tinha resolvido alugar um apartamento em Londres – sob protestos da mãe – para se sentir mais "independente". Os dois apanharam as coisas de Harry e subiram com elas para o quarto de Rony, fechando a porta. Rony parecia mais ansioso que Harry quando este apanhou a velha caixa de dentro do malão (o rapaz tomou cuidado para que o amigo não visse o envelope pardo da carta de Katherine, que estava junto com a caixa).

Harry se sentou na cama de Rony, apoiando a caixa no colo. Ficou olhando para ela, pensativo, enquanto o amigo sentava-se ao seu lado. Harry não sabia por quê, mas estava com um certo receio de revelar o conteúdo daquela caixa. Eram coisas da sua mãe e, apesar de sempre ter tido vontade de saber mais sobre os pais e seu passado, ele, naquele momento, estava apreensivo. Depois de tudo que acontecera no n.º 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry não se sentia confiante em cutucar a ferida. Isso porque sabia que, mexendo nas coisas de sua mãe, talvez remexesse, por conseqüência, na história de sua avó Arabella e de... Voldemort. E ele não sabia se estava preparado para isso.

- Você não vai abrir? – Rony perguntou.

- Pára de me pressionar, que saco! – Harry retrucou, aborrecido. Rony se calou, dando de ombros.

O rapaz fitou a caixa por mais um instante, então se lembrou que não tinha a chave do trinco.

- Que foi? – veio a pergunta de Rony.

- Não tem chave...

- Harry, você é um bruxo ou o quê?

Harry o mandou para o inferno, bufando. Sacou a varinha e apontou para o trinco, murmurando _"Alorromora". _Nada aconteceu. Rony fez cara de intrigado, quando os dois amigos se entreolharam.

- Deixa eu tentar. – ele pediu, e Harry passou a caixa a ele. Rony puxou a própria varinha e repetiu o feitiço e, mais uma vez, não houve resposta alguma. – Que estranho... – Rony devolveu o objeto a Harry. – O seu primo não te deu uma chave ou qualquer outra instrução de como abri-la?

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, agora também intrigado. Se um _Alorromora _não abria a caixa, o que poderia abri-la? No entanto, os seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos por batidas fortes e insistentes na porta.

- Entra logo! – Rony exclamou.

Para desgosto de Harry, era Gina. Ela nem olhou para ele, dirigindo-se ao irmão.

- Mamãe está chamando para jantar. – e bateu a porta, sobressaltando os garotos. Rony revirou os olhos.

- Essa garota tá um pesadelo! Até parece outra pessoa!

Harry não se importou com Gina; estava mais preocupado em descobrir um meio de abrir aquela bendita caixa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Os dias transcorreram como de costume na Toca. Harry não mais mexeu na tal caixa – mesmo que ficasse pensando em meios de abri-la – , nem Rony mencionou-a mais. Os dois passavam os dias se divertindo jogando xadrez de bruxo ou treinando quadribol. Pouco mexeram na montanha de deveres que tinham de Hogwarts para fazer (Hermione mencionava-os nas cartas que mandava, tanto para Harry, quanto para Rony, e só então é que batia uma pontinha de remorso). No final das contas, Harry estava gostando muito de passar o resto das férias na casa dos Weasleys, mas isso não queria dizer que estava menos aborrecido com Sirius.

Fred e Jorge apareciam só de noite, e era então que paravam para conversar com Rony e Harry. Eles contaram ao rapaz que estavam indo muito bem com a loja e fizeram questão de ceder "como cortesia da casa" alguns artefatos das "Gemialidades" como agradecimento, pois "se não fosse pelo Harry aqui, nós não teríamos nem um galeão furado para começar o negócio".

Gina estava cada vez mais mal humorada; reclamava por qualquer coisa, e ela e Harry viviam discutindo quando se encontravam. O rapaz preferia evitá-la se pudesse. Às vezes, porém, era impossível, e os atritos tornavam-se inevitáveis. Rony também estava bastante aborrecido com a irmã, e contou a Harry que, de uns tempos para cá, ela andava muito "chata e irritante", sem motivo algum. Ele dissera que Gina tinha ido muito bem nos N.O.M.s, os quais tinha feito atrasados por causa de sua internação no St. Mungus no ano anterior, e que, no início, pensava que fosse a pressão desses exames fora de hora que a tinham deixado irritada. Sem querer, Rony deixou escapar que achava que todo esse estresse era culpa do "idiota do novo namorado de Gina".

- O quê, ela está namorando? – Harry perguntou de supetão, distraindo-se do seu trabalho, o que resultou numa mordida feroz de um gnomo (eles estavam desgonomizando o jardim). – AI! Filho da mãe!

Rony pareceu muito sem graça por ter deixado escapar a informação.

- Bem... está sim...

- Quem? – Harry retrucou depressa, arremessando o gnomo a uns oito metros.

- Hum... – Rony fez uma careta emburrada, jogando seu gnomo bem mais longe do que o de Harry. – Aquele carinha lá... o artilheiro do nosso time... o tal de Cavendish.

- Aquele idiota?

- É, eu disse que ele era um idiota, não disse?

Harry não respondeu. Ficou pensando no que estava sentindo após ouvir aquilo. Não que estivesse com _ciúmes_ de Gina – problema dela se escolhia tão mal seus namorados – , mas o fato é que nenhum cara leva numa boa ser trocado por um outro que seja _pior do que ele. _Sim, porque Harry poderia ser várias coisas, mas se achava melhor do que Cavendish sem risco de ser presunçoso. Não era grande coisa ser melhor do que aquele carinha, afinal, ele não passava de uma chato, implicante e sempre andava com aquela cara amarrada, como se fosse incapaz de sorrir ou ser agradável. Sério, como alguém poderia ter a _estômago_ a ponto de namorar um cara desses? Não, Harry definitivamente não estava com ciúmes. Ele estava mesmo era indignado com aquilo. Era revoltante ser substituído por um _ser humano_ daquela categoria. Se é aquilo poderia ser chamado de "ser humano".

Rony tomou cuidado para não comentar mais o assunto com Harry, o que o rapaz achou totalmente desnecessário, já que não estava nem aí pra isso. _Não mesmo. _De qualquer maneira, não era um assunto agradável, então era mesmo melhor não comentá-lo.

O Natal na casa dos Weasleys era exatamente como os outros dias – uma bagunça generalizada. Mas era uma bagunça feliz, o que deixou Harry muito contente. A Sra. Weasley preparou uma variedade enorme de comidas, e Percy apareceu para passar a noite. No manhã de Natal, Harry acordou mais cedo do que gostaria com bicadas na palma da mão.

- Pára, Edwiges... agora não... – ele resmungou sonolento, porém a coruja não parou de cutucá-lo. Para completar, agora que estava acordado, não conseguia mais ignorar a claridade ofuscante que atingia seus olhos através das pálpebras cerradas. – Ai, o que é que _foi?_

Harry se sentou lentamente, fitando aborrecido a coruja à sua frente; como ela estava um pouco embaçada, ele se deu por vencido e apanhou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira. Rony, na cama ao lado, virou-se para o outro lado, puxando as cobertas, respirando calmamente durante o sono. Edwiges fitava o dono de volta com aquele seu característico olhar de censura, piando indignada, indicando com a pata algo mais além. Harry logo identificou o motivo de aborrecimento da coruja.

Pichitinho tinha se instalado em sua gaiola e estava devorando todo o pedaço de bolo de frutas que Harry tinha colocado para Edwiges – isso porque Pichi já tinha comido o pedaço que Rony tinha deixado para ela também. Harry se virou para sua coruja com um olhar condescendente.

- Não acredito que você me acordou por causa disso...

Após um pio cheio de dignidade por parte da coruja, Harry praticamente se arrastou com preguiça da cama, levantando-se, e foi atender ao pedido de Edwiges. Tirou Pichi da gaiola e transportou-a até sua própria gaiola, limpou a sujeira depois da "festa" da corujinha, desceu e apanhou outro pedaço de bolo de frutas para Edwiges, que lhe retribuiu com bicadinhas de agradecimento nas orelhas. Parecia que todos estavam dormindo na casa; quando Harry voltou ao quarto, Rony estava com as cobertas até o nariz, ainda adormecido.

Harry até que tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu, então resolveu se distrair abrindo seus presentes. Havia lembranças e cartões de Hermione, Rony, Hagrid, da Sra. Weasley, de Agatha (um desenho dos dois, como bonequinhos de palitinhos, e uma mensagem infantil com a letra da Sra. Prescott) e de Sirius – que se desculpou por não poder estar com Harry no Natal, em uma longa carta que Harry leu muito por cima. O rapaz procurou por mais alguma coisa, mas não havia mais presentes de ninguém.

__

"O.k., eu já deveria esperar por essa de você.", ele pensou quase rindo, e então apanhou um embrulhinho que tinha comprado há alguns dias em segredo; junto com ele, havia um cartão ainda em branco. Sorriu olhando aquilo por alguns instantes, até resolver finalmente o que fazer.

Silenciosamente, apanhou pena e tinta e começou a rabiscar algumas palavras no papel; era para serem poucas, mas Harry se estendeu por várias linhas, e quase que o cartão ficou pequeno para tudo que o rapaz resolveu dizer. Releu-o; não havia nada comprometedor ali, apenas algumas poucas bobagens. Teve vontade de rir de si mesmo. Estava sendo patético.

- Edwiges... – ele cutucou a coruja, que saboreava ainda o bolo de frutas. – O.k., eu te dou casa, comida e gaiola lavada, agora é hora de você trabalhar pra mim. – a coruja piou disposta, saindo da gaiola e pousando no parapeito da janela, onde esticou a pata para Harry prender o pequeno pacote, escutando atenta as instruções do dono. – ...entendeu direitinho? O.k., o destino é Hogwarts, você sabe de cor o caminho...

Harry sorriu sem perceber, observando a coruja branca se perder no céu nebuloso, imaginando o que a pessoa diria ao receber aquilo. Provavelmente, teria a mesma surpresa que o rapaz teve quando abriu o _seu_ presente.Mas ele nem teve tempo de pensar muito, pois uma voz atrás de si o sobressaltou:

- Pra quem é a entrega, hein? – Rony perguntou com curiosidade; quando Harry se virou, reparou que o amigo, sorridente, estava na cama ainda, rodeado de pacotes que arrebatara do chão, os cabelos quase tão despenteados quanto os de Harry normalmente. – Pra Hogwarts, é?

- Ei, e isso é da sua conta, huh? – Harry retrucou esquivo, cruzando os braços enquanto observava o amigo desembrulhar seus pacotes. – Ah, e Feliz Natal pra você também, viu?

Rony revirou os olhos, rindo.

- Tá, tá... Feliz Natal, Harry... – ele arrancou um papel de presente, fez uma bolinha com ele e jogou-o para o lado. – Mas não foge do assunto, não!

Harry pigarreou, remexendo-se desconfortável.

- Não era nada de mais.

Rony se desinteressou de mais um suéter tricotado por sua mãe e, aparentemente, achou bem mais atrativo perturbar o amigo, arregalando os olhos para ele com um sorriso significativo.

- É pra uma garota, é?

A simples pergunta foi o suficiente para Harry se atrapalhar todo. Foi como se ele tivesse acabado de receber um balde d'água na cabeça; o rapaz se remexeu por inteiro, com um arrepio, e acabou esbarrando o cotovelo na gaiola de Edwiges, que por pouco não atingiu o chão. Rony apenas observou a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ah, que besteira, Rony... é claro que... não era, não. – Harry respondeu sem graça. – Ei, por que você está rindo?

- Ainh, nada, não... – o amigo ainda sorria. – Pra quem era, então?

- Era pra... hum... – Harry engoliu em seco sob o olhar penetrante de Rony. – Para o Hagrid... claro!

- Hagrid? Hum... tá.

- É, sim... – Harry preferiu não fitar Rony e resolveu recolher seus presentes e cartões, que ainda estavam espalhados. – Eu tinha esquecido de mandar o cartão dele.

- Ham-ham. – o amigo fez com desdém. – E ela é bonita, é? Eu conheço?

Harry soltou um urro de irritação.

- Rony, de onde você tirou essa idéia? Pelo amor de Deus, não tem _nada_ acontecendo!

- Pelo menos diz de que Casa ela é, vai? Porque ela é de Hogwarts, não? – ele insistiu. – Diz, vai, Harry!

- Eu vou te dar um soco se continuar a insistir nisso! – Harry retrucou aborrecido, terminando de trocar o pijama por jeans, camiseta e casaco, virando-se emburrado para o amigo, que ainda sorria. – Não existe _nenhuma _garota, entendeu? Não estou com _paciência_ para garota alguma nesse momento!

Rony disse algo parecido com "um cara sempre arruma paciência para uma garota", mas quando Harry o fitou, o amigo assentiu em concordância, mesmo que seu sorriso dissesse o contrário. Harry preferiu não discutir e murmurou qualquer coisa sobre descer para o café da manhã. Porém, antes que conseguisse atravessar a porta, ouviu a voz do amigo:

- Ela é do nosso ano, Harry?

O rapaz bateu a porta atrás de si, sem responder. Encontrou Fred e Jorge subindo as escadas, e desejou-os Feliz Natal.

- Pra você também, _Harryzinho.._. – Fred disse travesso, ao que Harry retribuiu revirando os olhos para o teto. – Ei, você vai descer para o café?

- Eu ia, por quê?

- Melhor dar um tempo. – Jorge recomendou sigilosamente, enquanto Fred soltava um barulhinho de desdém. – Nossos pais estão tendo uma conversa com o _Percy Perfeito..._

- Sobre o apartamento e tal... – Fred explicou. – Estão tentando fazer com que algo entre naquela cabecinha, mas de quê adianta? Percy tem bosta de dragão em vez de miolos...

Harry não sabia se ria ou não. Preferiu um meio termo e engasgou. Jorge colocou o ouvido na porta do quarto de Rony.

- O Roniquinho tá aí?

- Está sim, por quê?

Os dois trocaram olhares marotos.

- Aposto que abrindo o presente da _namoradinha... _– Fred zombou. – Que tal uma seção de diversão com nosso maninho querido, Jorge?

- Com prazer! – o outro respondeu com uma piscadela, fazendo sinal de positivo. – Quer participar, Harry?

- Talvez mais tarde. – o rapaz disse, saindo depressa dali; era capaz que Rony transferisse a atenção dos gêmeos para ele, contando sobre as suas suspeitas a respeito de _uma certa garota_, e Harry queria estar a milhas dali se os gêmeos desconfiassem de algo do tipo.

Ele desceu as escadas, intrigado, pensando se Rony realmente estaria desconfiado de alguma coisa. No entanto, descartou depressa a possibilidade. Não tinha como _alguém _saber aquilo. Afinal, nem tinha coisa alguma acontecendo de qualquer maneira. Rony só deveria estar zombando dele, isso sim, mas era impossível que desconfiasse, ou teria um ataque histérico assim como Sirius. O amigo também achava que sonserinos eram como germes ou coisa parecida. Aliás, qualquer pessoa com _juízo_ pensava desse jeito. Só Harry mesmo, que estava se descobrindo um perfeito _desequilibrado_ para cogitar pensar o contrário.

O rapaz passou depressa pela sala, ouvindo vozes ligeiramente alteradas na cozinha, e se precipitou o mais rápido que pôde para o jardim. Estava uma manhã gélida de dezembro, e havia neve sobre a grama congelada, o que dificultava um pouco a caminhada. Batia uma brisa fria, e Harry desejou ter-se agasalhado melhor antes de sair do quarto de Rony. Ele se sentou em um toco de madeira, apertando mais o casaco ao redor do corpo, tentando se esquentar; nuvens de vapor saiam de sua boca, e ele passou algum tempo observando-as, apenas pensando. Lembrou-se de uma pessoa e novamente sorriu, sem se dar conta disso.

- Hum, pensando em _alguém?_

Harry ergueu os olhos e sentiu um arrepio involuntário que não tinha nada a ver com o frio. Gina estava de pé, bem em frente a ele, segurando um pacotinho de alguma coisa na mão, do qual tirava alguns petiscos que mastigava sem parar; fitava-o calmamente, quase _divertidamente. _A garota estava com o cachecol vermelho e dourado da Grifinória ao redor do pescoço, contrastando com sua pele pálida de inverno; os cabelos vermelhos caíam soltos sobre o suéter tricotado pela Sra. Weasley. Ela usava uma saia amarela bem clara e uma meia-calça branca para se proteger do frio. Harry desviou os olhos, bufando de irritação.

- Estou pensando em como eu gostaria de estar _sozinho _nesse momento. – ele respondeu rudemente, preferindo observar as folhas secas das árvores se agitando com a brisa ao invés de fitar a garota, que tinha se sentado ao seu lado no toco de madeira. Harry podia _sentir_ que ela o encarava.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por tanto tempo, que Harry quase esqueceria que Gina estava ali ao seu lado se não fosse pelo constante barulho de mastigação que vinha dela. Ele se virou irritado para a garota.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou distraída.

- Esse som. – ele resmungou, fitando-a aborrecido. Gina sorriu divertida, como se não percebesse que estava incomodando.

- Ah, _isso? _– a garota perguntou inocentemente, oferecendo para ele o pacotinho que trazia na mão. – Desculpe, esqueci de oferecer... Quer um pouco? Ainda não tomou café da manhã, não?

Harry abaixou os olhos para o pacote, avaliando-o. Sim, era verdade que ele ainda não tinha comido e estava realmente começando a ficar com fome, mas torceu o nariz ao verificar o conteúdo do pacote. Eram nozes.

- Não, obrigado. – ele resmungou novamente, desviando os olhos da garota, que apenas deu de ombros. Mais silêncio. – Escuta, Gina, você vai ficar aqui mesmo?

- E o que é que tem, ué?

Harry bufou.

- Imagina... – ele disse sarcástico. – Não tem _nada mesmo, _não é?

- Exatamente. – ela retrucou imperturbável, ainda mastigando suas nozes, como um esquilinho esfomeado. – Eu estou na _minha casa,_ afinal. Que problema teria em eu estar em _qualquer_ parte dela, não?

Harry fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. O.k., ele só precisava ficar calmo, _muito calmo. _Ele conseguiria se tivesse força de vontade. Isso, tudo o que precisava era se concentrar. Quem sabe pensar em outra coisa?

Não dava. A raiva o consumia. E aquele som irritante de mastigação estava a um passo de matá-lo. Era quase tão irritante quanto uma torneira pingando no meio da noite. Era torturante.

- O que você quer, hein, Gina?

- _Eu!_ – ela parou de mastigar, virando-se para ele, quase ofendida. – Eu estou quietinha aqui, Harry.

- Não, é claro, sou eu que estou implicando com você, não?

- É, você disse tudo. _Você _está implicando comigo.

Harry revirou os olhos, respirando muito fundo.

- O.k., então vou parar de te perturbar, tá bom assim, Gina? – ele retrucou com sarcasmo, levantando-se. – Você conseguiu. Estou indo embora agora.

Mas Harry não conseguiu dar nem um passo.

- Você _ainda_ está sozinho, não é?

Ele se virou. Gina o fitava com um sorriso travesso no rosto, os olhos brilhando no rosto pálido de frio, os cabelos se agitando com o vento gelado. Harry bufou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Isso te interessa?

Ela riu, irritando-o ainda mais.

- Então você está _mesmo_ sozinho.

Harry sentiu o sangue subir. Aquela garota não ia ficar rindo às custas dele desse jeito, não. Ah, não ia mesmo!

- E se eu não estiver?

Ela parou de rir instantaneamente. Então estreitou os olhos para ele, como se o estudasse.

- Você não está com _ninguém. _Não adianta mentir, Harry.

- Isso é o que você _pensa. _– ele retrucou. – Eu posso muito bem estar com alguém, e _ninguém _saber disso...

Gina pareceu pensar.

- Quem, então?

- Isso _realmente _não é da sua conta.

- Se você não me contar, Harry, eu vou ficar pensando que você _realmente _está mentindo...

- Não me importa o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar... Tenho coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar do que com o que se passa na sua _cabecinha._

- Aposto que eu sou _bem melhor_ do que ela. – Gina arriscou, sorrindo presunçosa.

- Eu considero um insulto a ela compará-la a você. – Harry retrucou azedo.

- Uhhh, que medo! – a garota riu. – Ela deve ser mesmo maravilhosa... essa sua garota _imaginária._

Harry teve vontade de dizer algumas palavras bem pouco educadas para Gina, porém, a custo, se conteve. Não podia perder a razão com ela; como ela mesma fizera questão de frisar, Harry estava na casa _dela._

- Bem, eu iria preferir estar sozinho a me envolver com o _tipo_ de pessoa que você está se envolvendo... – ele disse venenoso. Gina estreitou mais os olhos, bufando devagar, com um gato pronto a desferir o ataque.

- Então você já sabe? – o sorriso dela aumentou. – É claro, Rony deve ter contado a você... Mas, sabe, eu não pensei que fosse ficar assim com _tanto_ _ciúme, _Harry...

- _Quê! _– o rapaz retrucou incrédulo. – Ciúmes? Ciúmes de quem, de _você, _Gina? Ora, faça-me o favor...

- Diga que não está. – ela desafiou.

Por um momento, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas se entreolhando, como numa competição para ver quem pisca primeiro. Então, lentamente, Harry voltou para perto dela, sentando-se ao seu lado no toco da árvore, sem deixar de fitá-la; Gina também não desgrudou os olhos dele por um único instante.

- Nós não estamos juntos _só porque_ _eu não quero_, Gina. – ele sussurrou. – Portanto, você não está em condições de se sentir tão _desejada _assim.

- Deixe-me refrescar sua memória, Harry. – Gina respondeu depressa, sorrindo. – Fui _eu _quem pôs fim ao nosso relacionamento.

- Mas você quis voltar, ou já se esqueceu disso também? – o rapaz não deu tempo para que ela continuasse. – E _eu_ não quis... Sabe, Gina, eu acho que, mesmo que você esteja com esse carinha, nós voltaríamos _assim... _– ele estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela, fazendo-se de canalha de propósito, somente para irritá-la e provocá-la. – Bastaria que _eu _desejasse...

Por um momento, ele viu em seus olhos que ela realmente estava ofendida, e então Harry sentiu uma satisfação selvagem. Era o troco por ela provocá-lo, humilhá-lo e tratá-lo daquela maneira, como se ele fosse um brinquedo ou coisa parecida. Naquele instante, quem estava por baixo ali era _ela_, e por causa _dele._

Gina o fitou com raiva por um momento, seus olhos faiscando. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, seus olhos grudados nos de Harry. Então, subitamente, ela sorriu. Um sorriso que não alcançava os olhos.

- Você acha _mesmo _que tem esse poder, Harry?

Ele sorriu também. Era como um jogo, e ele não queria perder. Gina queria que ele fosse um cafajeste, não era? Ele tinha sido muito legal até agora, paciente até demais. Pois então, se ela queria um canalha, era o que teria. Harry não queria ser bonzinho, aliás, _ele não era bonzinho. _Até aquele momento, ela o tinha feito de bobo, e a última coisa no mundo que Harry queria ser era um idiota. E Gina não o faria _nunca mais _de idiota.

- Eu acho, Gina. – ele disse calmamente. – Aliás, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Pois então, _prove._

Harry estreitou os olhos, alargando o sorriso. E, então, antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo, e muito antes que Gina percebesse o que ele estava prestes a fazer, o rapaz se adiantou e, furiosamente, beijou-a.

Ele percebeu logo de cara que aquilo era a última coisa que Gina poderia esperar, pois ela levou um susto tão grande, que ele sentiu o corpo dela se sobressaltar assim que Harry encostou seus lábios nos dela. Um arrepio a percorreu, Harry também pôde sentir, e ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou com força, puxando-a pela cintura e impedindo-a de se soltar. Ela puxou-o pelo colarinho do casaco, primeiro como se quisesse sufocá-lo, em seguida como se o puxasse para perto de si. Os dedos gelados da garota se enroscaram no pescoço quente de Harry, aproximando-o pela nuca, desejando tornar ainda mais intenso o beijo. Harry correspondeu.

Foi um sentimento muito estranho. Havia mágoa e ressentimento, mas havia também um quê de saudade e nostalgia, como se ele estivesse beijando aquela antiga Gina e não essa garota rude e grosseira de hoje. Por um instante, Harry também se sentiu como antes, não como esse cara amargo e ressentido, mas aquele antigo Harry que achava que as coisas poderiam se resolver só porque eles estavam juntos. Tudo estava misturado e confuso.

Eles trocavam carícias cada vez mais profundas; o beijo era forte, intenso, e Harry estava quase ficando sem ar, mas havia algo faltando. Era como um vazio, um espaço em branco, que Gina não conseguia preencher. Era como uma música sendo composta, quando ainda existem várias notas faltando, de modo que a melodia parecia pobre e sem valor. Ou como um livro sendo escrito, e nas frases faltavam palavras, havia lacunas, e a mensagem não podia ser transmitida, a história terminava sem sentido, sem emoção. Ou ainda um quadro... no qual a tinta estava borrada e faltavam cores, as mais importantes, e no final a pintura era vazia... não havia sentimento...

A imagem de outra pessoa invadiu os pensamentos de Harry subitamente.

Ele se afastou depressa, como que contaminado, como se tivesse acabado de fazer algo horroroso. Havia um sentimento de repulsa dentro dele, um embaraço pela sua atitude e, num primeiro momento, ele não conseguiu fitar Gina, como se temesse ver ali _outra pessoa. _Harry se sentiu horrível; não pelo que tinha acabado de fazer com a garota à sua frente, mas pelo que tinha acabado de fazer a _si mesmo. _Era uma sensação estranha. Parecia que tinha _traído_ a si próprio. Aquele beijo... não condizia com o que ele sentia. Não transmitia o que se passava _de_ _verdade _dentro dele.

Harry ergueu os olhos para Gina lentamente. Ela também parecia chocada, quase horrorizada, e fitava-o de volta, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido. Por um segundo, Harry quase pôde enxergar, bem no fundo dos olhos dela, aquele olhar antigo, daquela menina que ele conhecera. Aquele olhar de surpresa que ela tivera no primeiro beijo dos dois. Mas foi por um único segundo e deveria ter sido apenas a imaginação de Harry, pois no segundo seguinte, a garota assumiu um olhar frio e duro.

- O quê... o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? _Você é um débil ou o quê?_

E, então, todo aquele sentimento de mágoa e raiva voltou com toda a força, como se nunca tivesse desaparecido. Aliás, _nunca _tinha desaparecido de verdade. Não existia outra Gina ali. Ela ainda tinha cometido todos aqueles erros com Harry. Tantos, que dava para preencher uma lista muito, muito comprida. Ela ainda o tinha abandonado sem explicação. Ela ainda o tinha tratado como um brinquedo quando quis voltar com ele. Ela ainda o tinha dito coisas horríveis, provocações sem sentido e, sim, ainda o tinha trocado por um idiota qualquer. Nada mudara, nem mudaria, só porque eles tinham se beijado depois de mais de um ano.

- Você acabou de trair seu _namoradinho, _Gina, como se sente? – ele perguntou com ironia e um sorriso vingativo, cheio de ressentimento, no rosto. – O que será que _ele _vai achar disso?

PLAFT.

Harry sentiu os dedos gelados da mão direita de Gina atingirem-no em cheio no rosto, com mais força do que ela talvez imaginasse que possuía. Seu rosto se virou para o lado o oposto com o impacto, e Harry, assim que Gina afastou sua mão, sentiu de imediato sua pele arder e pulsar com intensidade, como se estivesse queimando. Ele levou a mão esquerda à bochecha dolorida, virando-se lentamente para encarar a garota.

Gina estava ofegante, mas decidida. Sua mão permanecia no ar, ainda espalmada e avermelhada pelo impacto no rosto do garoto. Ela parecia simplesmente furiosa. Fitava Harry com uma raiva trasbordante. Ele achava bem merecido ela estar assim, só não achava justo o tapa que tinha levado. Quer dizer que ela lhe tratava como lixo por tanto tempo e, no único dia que ele veio com a desforra, recebia um tapa daqueles? Afinal, ela quase _pediu_ para que ele fosse um canalha com ela. Sim, ele admitia que tinha sido um canalha, aliás, ele _quis _agir assim, mas porque ela merecia. Agora, ela vinha achando que tinha o _direito_ de se sentir ofendida? Era demais!

- Você me deu um tapa? – ele disse num sussurro incrédulo, sua voz falha na garganta tamanha era sua raiva. Ainda segurava o rosto, a bochecha ardendo intensamente. – Você teve a _cara de pau _de me dar um tapa?

Gina, porém, não recuou após o sensível aumento no tom de voz mais grossa e rude dele. Ela parecia perigosa quando ameaçou:

- Não _ouse _dizer a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui! _Ninguém, _entendeu?

Por um momento, eles novamente se encararam. Então Harry caiu na gargalhada, deixando-a sem ação.

- Do quê você está rindo?

- Ora, Gina... – ele quase engasgou de tanto dar risada. – Você acha mesmo que eu sairia contando isso? Você pensou que eu iria contar isso ao idiota do seu namorado? – ele desdenhou com um bufo. – Eu não tenho tempo para perder contando a ele que beijei a namorada dele e senti gosto de _nozes. _Se ainda tivesse sido um beijo bom... Argh, _odeio _nozes.

O queixo de Gina caiu. Agora sim, ela _realmente_ parecia perigosa.

- O que você está _dizendo?_

Harry ainda alisava a bochecha quente.

- Estou dizendo que senti gosto de nozes na sua boca. – ele respondeu distraído, sem se preocupar em olhá-la. – E eu _detesto_ nozes. Elas me enjoam. Entendeu agora, ou vou ter que desenhar para que você entenda?

PLAFT. Gina acertou a outra bochecha de Harry.

- SEU IDIOTA! – ela gritou enfurecida, levantando-se. – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

E saiu depressa, de nariz empinado, espumando de raiva, deixando um Harry embasbacado para trás.

Ele se sentou ereto no toco de madeira (o segundo tapa tinha sido ainda mais forte e o fizera tombar para o lado), agora alisando as duas bochechas quentes, doloridas e ardidas. Ou estava muito enganado, ou Gina deslocara alguns dentes naquela brincadeira. Abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes, ele se deu conta de que estava realmente tudo no seu devido lugar.

- Ótimo! Realmente uma beleza! – ele exclamou sarcástico para o nada, bufando sozinho enquanto fitava o contorno de Gina, distante, entrando dentro de casa. – Virei um saco de pancadas. E ainda por cima de uma garota. Patético, Harry, você realmente é patético.

Ele ergueu os olhos, fitando o céu nublado por cima das copas das árvores secas pelo inverno. Tentou ordenar seus pensamentos, mas estava um pouquinho complicado no momento.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: não tinha sido _nadinha _agradável beijar Gina. Não apenas pela pancadaria pós-beijo. Fora muito mais pelo beijo _em si, _e estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo quando dizia issoTinha falado a verdade, realmente sentira gosto de nozes. E detestava nozes. E, quanto ao resto do que sentira...

Não tinha sido como das outras vezes em que a beijara. Não tinha sido _verdadeiro. _Fora uma provocação, sem desejo, carinho ou o mínimo de ternura. _Fora vazio. _E, para piorar, no final, Harry pensou em _outra pessoa_ enquanto a beijava...

Sim, e Harry tinha a impressão de que estava mais irritado consigo mesmo por esse exato motivo. Não tinha nada que pensar _nela, _ainda mais naquele momento. Aliás, não tinha que pensar naquela garota em momento algum. Não era algo saudável para se pensar. Mas Harry tinha pensado e, agora, não conseguia parar de imaginar como teria sido se, ao invés de ter beijado Gina, tivesse beijado _aquela garota..._

Ele se levantou num salto, com uma idéia na cabeça, e caminhou depressa para dentro da casa. Ouviu vozes na cozinha, mas não seguiu para lá, mesmo que estivesse com fome. Subiu depressa as escadas, aliviado por não encontrar nenhum dos Weasleys pelo caminho. Passou pelo quarto de Gina sem nem ao menos desviar por um único segundo os olhos para sua porta, e disparou para o quarto de Rony, desejando que o amigo não estivesse mais lá.

Para sua felicidade, ele não estava, e então Harry pôde ficar à vontade, sozinho no cômodo. Os presentes do amigo ainda estavam espalhados sobre sua cama, e havia papel de embrulho jogado para tudo quanto era lado no lugar. Harry correu até seu malão, revirou-o por alguns instantes até encontrar o que ansiava: um envelope pardo com uma letra corrida de Katherine Willians.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez sem perceber, e sentou-se na cama, esticando as pernas preguiçosamente. Tirou de dentro do envelope duas folhas de pergaminho que ele já tinha olhado várias vezes desde que tivera coragem de ler aquela carta. Qual não tinha sido – ao mesmo tempo – seu contentamento e decepção no dia em que tinha resolvido abrir aquele envelope. Contentamento por todas as coisas que estavam escritas ali. Decepção porque não havia _mais _coisas escritas. _Patético, _sim, mas Harry não estava nem se importando com isso no momento.

Ele examinou o primeiro pergaminho. Não havia nada significativo escrito nele, apenas um desenho em preto-e-branco, retocado a carvão. Da primeira vez que o tocara, as pontas de seus dedos ansiosos e inexperientes enegreceram antes de perceber do que se tratava. Mas era mais do que um mero desenho, era quase uma pintura ou uma foto, de tão perfeito que estava. Parecia até real. Assombrado, Harry observou mais uma vez aquele retrato de si próprio; ele mesmo não se descreveria com tamanha fidelidade. Havia os cabelos rebeldes, negros, pintados a carvão com rabiscos imprecisos, imitando os próprios fios que espetavam para tudo quanto era lado no verdadeiro Harry; olhos claros, estreitos, fitando o observador profundamente, numa expressão pouco definida, quase misteriosa, como se o artista não conseguisse penetrar, _ainda, _no mais encoberto de suas emoções. Cobrindo os olhos, um par de lentes redondas e muito pretas, os óculos de Harry. Os lábios revelavam um sorriso enigmático. Na testa, a famosa cicatriz, fielmente reproduzida, em forma de raio.

O desenho retratava-o apenas do tronco para cima, com as roupas de Hogwarts. No canto inferior direito da folha, próxima ao leão da Grifinória, reproduzido nas vestes que Harry usava no desenho, estava a pequena assinatura de Katherine, com a data em que finalizara o trabalho, em meados do final de dezembro. No verso do pergaminho, um pequeno e rápido P.S.:

__

Se desejar, utilize o feitiço "Mobilius", _e o desenho se movimentará, como as fotos dos bruxos. _"Imobilius" _o paralisará novamente._

Harry já tinha utilizado o feitiço da primeira vez que vira o desenho, mas o tinha achado tão real, que preferia deixá-lo imobilizado na maior parte do tempo. Além disso, o seu eu em carvão não fazia nada emocionante quando se movimentava; apenas sorria, encostava na margem da folha ou, o que acontecia com maior freqüência, ficava entediado e começava a bocejar. Harry tinha apreciado muito o desenho, mas ia se lembrar de pedir a Katherine que o desenhasse acompanhado – talvez por _ela_ – e aí sim as coisas ficariam mais interessantes. _Tolice. _Ele riu de sua própria estupidez, dobrando o pergaminho novamente.

O segundo pergaminho era a carta de Katherine, mais extensa do que esperava, e mais curta do que desejava. Harry se recriminava ao pensar assim, mas simplesmente não podia deixar de pensar dessa maneira. Apenas se apanhava sorrindo e pensando. E então repetia para si mesmo que estava agindo como um verdadeiro palerma.

__

Harry "pentelho",

O.k., eu sei que você deve estar dizendo agora "eu não sou pentelho, você é que é uma pentelha" e blá, blá, blá... Mas como eu não estou aí para ouvir a sua falação eterna, não estou nem me importando para o que você está dizendo, então me xingue à vontade. (longa pausa) Então, já me xingou de tudo o que queria? Ótimo, então posso começar a falar, ou melhor, escrever.

Bem, isso aqui está um tédio mortal, não tem ninguém para conversar (ou pentelhar, como eu faço com você) nesse castelo enorme e vazio, está um frio dos diabos, e eu tinha duas escolhas nessa tarde gelada e monótona. Um: me jogar da janela. Dois: escrever para você. Culpa sua se me deu a idéia de perturbá-lo com cartas. Agora vai ter que agüentar. Enfim, aqui estou entediada e lhe escrevendo.

Você deve estar se perguntando que raios de desenho é esse que eu lhe mandei. Efeito do tédio mais uma vez. Sem nada para fazer, resolvi desenhar alguma coisa, e você apareceu na folha. Não sei porque... Vai ver é porque você é um chato que não me deixa em paz nem quando está longe, mas enfim, tenho que aceitar esse fardo na minha vida que é você. O fato é que quando terminei o desenho, achei idiota ficar olhando para sua cara e resolvi mandá-lo para você. Nem sei se está muito parecido, fiz de cabeça, então desculpe-me os erros. Pensando melhor, dane-se os erros, se você quiser olhar para sua cara certinha, procure um espelho.

Ah, só para avisar: esse é seu presente de Natal. É, pois é, eu ando dura e sem um nuque furado no momento, então fica esse desenho mesmo como seu presente. E antes que você diga "mas ainda não é Natal", não desperdice sua saliva. Eu estou mandando a carta e o presente agora, porque é o meu momento de tédio, e eu lhe disse que só mandaria algo para você no meu momento de tédio. No Natal eu devo estar muito ocupada, comendo um banquete, rolando na neve ou até mesmo me jogando da janela. Ou talvez patinando no lago congelado, quem sabe, não é? Tantas coisas para se fazer nesse lugar...

Opa, acho que esqueci de perguntar se está tudo bem aí com você. Certo, eu sou uma garota MUITO educada e gentil (acesso súbito de tosse) e, então... está tudo bem aí com você? Espero que sim. Volte inteiro para o resto do semestre, se não eu fico sem parceiro e sem nota em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e isso não seria nada agradável.

Certo, vou parar de perturbá-lo. Aliás, nem sei se você teve paciência de ler tudo isso até o fim. Provavelmente amassou, fez uma bolinha e brincou de acertar a cabeça de alguém com ela, mas não posso dizer que isso não seja uma utilidade também. Se você leu até o final é porque está tão entediado quanto eu. Coitado de você, se esse for o caso.

Espero que essa coruja o encontre. Você não me disse direito pra onde ia, mas acho que todo mundo o conhece por aí, não é? Bem, se ela não o encontrar, dane-se também. Arre, eu estou de saco cheio hoje, mas acho que você provavelmente notou isso. O.k., o.k., estou me despedindo, vou procurar o que fazer além de perturbá-lo.

Feliz Natal (adiantado).

Até mais.

Katherine, a "pentelhinha"

- Hey, o que você está lendo aí?

- Nada importante. – Harry disse depressa, dobrando de qualquer jeito o pergaminho; porém, não foi rápido o bastante para dobrar, também, o desenho.

- Nossa, está igualzinho! – Rony exclamou com assombro, alternando o olhar do pergaminho para o amigo à sua frente, enquanto Harry torcia intimamente para que Rony não percebesse a rubrica de Katherine no canto da página e, se a notasse, não ligasse a assinatura à pessoa. – Quem desenhou isso?

- Anh... bem...

Harry engasgou. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia nem ao menos que mentira inventar. Nada lhe vinha à cabeça além da verdade. Mas era impossível dizer a verdade a Rony, ao menos naquele momento. Ele não entenderia, assim como Sirius também não pudera compreender. Ninguém o faria, justamente por Harry ser o que mais se sentia confuso e perdido com toda essa história.

- Uma amiga... – ele disse por fim, tolamente, escolhendo revelar apenas parte da realidade. Não deixava de ser verdade, afinal, desde aquele dia que Harry consolara Katherine após a morte de sua avó – ou, talvez, antes disso, quando os dois visitaram juntos o cemitério de Hogwarts – eles selaram, inconsciente e silenciosamente, um irremediável laço de amizade. Não uma amizade como a que Harry tinha com Rony ou Hermione, mas uma ligação diferente, um relacionamento estranho e peculiar, porém com alguma força inexplicável que os unia.

- _Amiga? _– Rony repetiu a palavra em forma de pergunta, e Harry percebeu o leve tom malicioso de sua voz.

- Sim, uma amiga. – Harry retrucou, impaciente e esquivo, puxando rudemente o pergaminho das mãos distraídas de Rony. – O quê, eu não posso ter uma amiga que você ou Hermione não conheçam?

- Calma, calma... eu não quis ofender! – Rony se defendeu, mas não parecia magoado com o tom brusco e grosso do amigo. Pelo contrário, ele continuava a sorrir, como se aquilo fosse muito divertido. – Quer dizer que eu não estava enganado quanto àquele pacote que você despachou de manhã cedo?

Harry foi pego desprevenido. Estava tão atordoado, que até mesmo dizer seu nome completo seria uma tarefa complicada naquele momento.

- Como?

- Ora, não se faça de tonto, Harry! – Rony continuou, ainda sorrindo, o que só aumentava a irritação de Harry. – Eu lhe perguntei se havia uma garota, e agora você só está confirmando isso!

- Eu não disse que _estou saindo_ uma garota, eu disse que _tenho _uma amiga! – o tom de voz de Harry se elevou sensivelmente. – Qual parte você não entendeu, Rony?

O amigo fez uma curiosa e cômica expressão de quem não era tolo o suficiente para cair naquela esparrela.

- Harry, não há nada errado em sair com uma garota! – Rony exclamou, quase rindo, fazendo Harry se sentir ainda mais desconfortável. – Por que você está tão empenhado em esconder isso?

Houve uma pausa longa entre os dois. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar a Rony algo que ele mesmo não conseguia entender? Como fazer o amigo enxergar que Harry estava enveredando por um caminho tão equivocado e arriscado e, ao mesmo tempo, _tão_ _certo e seguro?_

Pensando bem, o próprio Harry não conseguia compreender como aquilo fora acontecer. Ou melhor, como _permitira _que acontecesse. Quer dizer, existia _realmente _uma explicação para tudo aquilo? A resposta era não. Porque não há motivo racional para se apaixonar. Simplesmente, apaixona-se. Não há como explicar, nem como entender.

- Nós não estamos juntos, Rony. – Harry admitiu finalmente, embora não olhasse nos olhos do amigo e tomasse cuidado para não revelar qualquer coisa que remotamente pudesse fazê-lo ligar a tal garota a Katherine. – Quer dizer... bem, eu não acho que ela pense em mim como outra coisa além de um... – ele pensou na carta dela, no desenho, e em como ela parecia decidida a mostrar a ele que não estava se importando de verdade. – ...um colega ou amigo. – finalizou, quase miserável.

Rony não estava mais sorrindo, tampouco encarando a situação como uma brincadeira. Parecia ter percebido que aquele era um assunto difícil para Harry, e resolvera conduzir a conversa com mais cuidado que no começo. Harry agradecia intimamente pela atitude do amigo. Rony às vezes poderia ter pouco – ou nenhum – tato, ou até mesmo ser inconveniente em alguns casos, mas quando percebia que o assunto tinha realmente se tornado _sério_, ele mudava de postura e tentava ajudar. Mesmo que, para ele, parecesse ser muito mais fácil lidar com os assuntos que não eram assim tão sérios.

- E não há chance alguma de que ela possa... vê-lo de outra maneira, ou...

- Eu não sei, Rony. – Harry confessou, chateado, pensando seriamente no assunto pela primeira vez desde que descobriu o que estava acontecendo. E era _realmente _uma coisa importante a se pensar. Harry não tinha a mínima idéia se Katherine o correspondia ou não. Provavelmente não, o que parecia ser uma visão bem pessimista, mas diante da confusão que tudo aquilo representava, Harry não tinha nem ao menos certeza se não pudesse ser melhor assim. Quem sabe, para ele, seria mais fácil _esquecê-la_ – o que era o certo a se fazer –, se ela não lhe correspondesse. Por outro lado, se a situação fosse a contrária, as coisas não deixavam de ser complicadas, talvez até ficassem ainda mais difíceis. Parecia inconcebível imaginar um relacionamento entre os dois. Harry sinceramente nem queria imaginar – por mais que às vezes _desejasse imaginar_ – como seria uma situação como essa. Teriam eles que se esconderem ou, quem sabe, enfrentar as pessoas? Um dia isso seria inevitável, obviamente, se a coisa se prolongasse. Sim, porque talvez não fosse nada sério, uma atração passageira, quem sabe? Poderia acabar inesperadamente, assim como começou. De qualquer maneira, Harry não via muita luz no final do túnel. Quase nenhuma, aliás. Não importava como o encarasse, o caminho parecia ser sempre escuro e turvo.

- Harry? – Rony estalava os dedos à frente dos olhos do amigo. – Tá me ouvindo, cara? Você ainda está entre nós, ou já o perdemos?

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente.

- Foi mal. O que você estava dizendo, Rony?

- Eu perguntei se ela é de Hogwarts. – o amigo repetiu, parecendo aliviado que Harry tivesse despertado de seus devaneios. – É, não?

Houve uma nova pausa. Harry hesitou.

- É... – ele disse por fim. – Mas não me pergunte mais nada a respeito dela. – Harry arrematou depressa. – Eu ainda não quero que você ou Hermione saibam quem ela é.

Rony parecia intrigado.

- Por que não?

- Porque... ora, Rony, porque eu nem tenho certeza se vou seguir com isso adiante! Quer dizer, pode ser apenas uma bobagem minha e nem dar em nada... – ele espantou o assunto com a mão, tentando parecer displicente. – Não é preciso que vocês a conheçam agora, só pioraria as coisas para mim...

- Harry...? – Rony sussurrou confuso, com uma expressão perspicaz bastante incomum. – Há algo de errado que você não quer me contar?

Os dois apenas se fitaram prolongadamente, até que Harry não conseguisse mais sustentar o olhar do amigo.

- Nada com o que se preocupar. – ele disse rapidamente. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso tudo.

Rony abaixou os olhos, parecendo respeitar a vontade do amigo.

- Não conta pra Mione, tá? – ele ergueu os olhos para Harry. – Ela não precisa saber... ainda.

- Tá bom. – Rony assentiu, lacônico, os olhos postos na porta, vidrados. Porém, virou-se bruscamente para Harry, como se acabasse de ter uma idéia. – Mas eu acho que ela já percebeu.

Harry arregalou os olhos, em pânico.

- _Hein?_

- Relaxa... quero dizer que ela comentou comigo que você estava estranho, mas não sabia o _porquê._

Harry se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado. Sabia que Hermione estava preocupada com ele, mas o motivo era outro. Era tudo que ele estava passando a respeito de Voldemort, pois antes ele não estava preocupado com Katherine, já que não estava pensando nela da maneira que pensava agora. Mas então Harry ficou paralisado por um segundo. Ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione, poderia ela...? Não, não poderia. Principalmente porque _nada_ acontecera entre Harry e Katherine, então não tinha como alguém desconfiar...

- Nossa, esbarrei na Gina enquanto subia... – Rony mudou completamente de assunto, fazendo Harry aterrizar de seus pensamentos com um baque furioso. O amigo fitava a porta agora, os braços cruzados, intrigado. – Essa garota anda muito esquisita, estava tão estranha quando a vi... Você também não imagina o que possa ter acontecido, Harry?

O rapaz engasgou. Ao menos daquela vez, sabia o que _tinha acontecido_ a Gina, pois fora _ele_ quem provocara. Pela primeira vez, desde que desgrudou os lábios dos de Gina no jardim da Toca, Harry se sentiu terrivelmente culpado. Não por Gina – e aqui Harry não sentia nem um pingo de remorso – mas sim por Rony e todos os outros Weasleys. Ele tinha se comportado como um canalha para com a garota àquela manhã, com motivos, diga-se de passagem, mas isso não amenizava sua culpa. Afinal, os Weasleys eram todos muito bons com ele e, para piorar, Rony era seu _melhor amigo. _Por um instante de delírio, Harry quase confessou seu ato ao amigo, mas desistiu no segundo seguinte. Era loucura. Definitivamente, seria uma péssima idéia arranjar confusão com o amigo, por mais que Harry, em seu íntimo, sentisse que merecesse até mesmo um soco de Rony. Mas, não, era melhor não contar, e torcer para que Gina também não abrisse a boca.

- Eu quase não a vejo, Rony. – Harry murmurou, sentindo a garganta muito seca. – Não faço idéia...

- É claro, vocês estão separados há séculos, nem faria sentido mesmo... – Rony se levantou, dando de ombros, e Harry se sentiu mil vezes pior. – Ela deve ter brigado com o _idiota _do namorado dela ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Ei, você já tomou café? – Harry negou. – Eu também não, Fred e Jorge ficaram me enchendo quando você saiu, e nem deu para eu ir lá... – ele abriu a porta e espiou para fora, como se esperasse que os gêmeos irrompessem novamente. – Acho que já acabou a discussão dos meus pais e Percy, vamos descer?

Harry seguiu o amigo, desejando que ele nunca soubesse o que tinha feito naquela manhã, ou ainda que, se soubesse, apenas um bom soco no meio de sua cara resolvesse tudo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era madrugada quando Harry desceu as escadas, de pijamas, completamente desperto. Chovia uma garoa fina e gelada lá fora, açoitando as janelas num pinga-pinga teimoso e, depois que acordou, Harry não conseguiu mais ignorar seu ruído contínuo e insistente. Mais uma vez, tivera um sonho estranho, no qual se misturavam cenas idiotas de seu cotidiano, com imagens de seus pesadelos antigos com Voldemort e, ainda – o que mais estava lhe perturbando – aquelas pessoas estranhas, vestidas com trajes ainda mais esquisitos, que falavam de um jeito antigo que Harry mal podia compreender depois que acordava. O rapaz pensou uma ou duas vezes na possibilidade de narrar esses sonhos para alguém; a primeira pessoa que veio à sua cabeça foi Sirius, mas ele acabou descartando-o, não apenas pela briga que os dois tiveram, mas por algo mais. Harry sentia que precisava de alguém que soubesse mais do que o padrinho, alguém mais velho, e esse alguém era Dumbledore. Assim que voltasse a Hogwarts – o que seria na manhã seguinte, quando tomassem o Expresso –, Harry aproveitaria a oportunidade de alguma das aulas especiais que o diretor lhe dava e entraria no assunto. Quando eram apenas um ou dois sonhos, esporádicos, Harry não se importava, mas agora a coisa estava realmente ficando séria, já que em várias noites ele tinha sido acordado por pesadelos como esse.

Harry esperava encontrar a cozinha vazia quando se dirigiu a ela, à procura de um copo d'água ou qualquer outra coisa para beber, mas havia luz vinda de dentro do lugar. Imaginando quem mais poderia estar sem sono, Harry adentrou timidamente o cômodo escurecido, e ficou surpreso ao bater os olhos numa cansada Sra. Weasley, sentada à mesa, sozinha, seus olhos perdidos refletindo a luz vacilante de uma vela já bastante derretida.

- Sra. Weasley? – o rapaz chamou da porta, hesitante. – Tudo bem?

Ela ergueu os olhos, distraída, e Harry notou olheiras ao redor de suas pálpebras ligeiramente caídas. Parecia cansada e um pouco mais velha. Ela fitou o rapaz por um momento, seus olhos desfocados, como se não o enxergasse direito, até que pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo e, com um arrepio, pigarreou, piscando depressa e remexeu-se na cadeira.

- Oh, Harry... você está aí. – ela disse com uma voz distante, voltando a observar a cera da vela derreter. – Me desculpe, eu não o notei chegar. Estava... distraída. Mas, sente-se, sente-se... – ela indicou a cadeira à frente. – Por que não está na cama, querido?

- Eu acordei no meio da noite e acabei perdendo o sono... – Harry disse parte da verdade, sentando-se na cadeira indicada, fitando com atenção a bruxa à sua frente. Estava levemente pálida. – Resolvi... descer e tomar um copo d'água... Está tudo bem _mesmo _com a senhora?

Ela pareceu despertar com a pergunta, levantando-se depressa.

- Tudo, tudo bem, querido. – disse agitada, sem passar nenhuma segurança em suas palavras. Ela caminhou a passos rápidos e imprecisos até a despensa, abriu-a e começou a procurar alguma coisa. – Quer que eu lhe prepare algo, Harry, talvez um leite quente, ou...?

- Não, não precisa se incomodar, Sra. Weasley. – o rapaz se apressou em dizer, mas a mulher não pareceu levar a sério suas palavras.

- Ora, meu bem, não é incômodo algum. – ela se virou para ele, sorrindo bondosamente, enquanto depositava na mesa uma lata com chocolate em pó. – Vou preparar um chocolate quente para nós, você gosta?

Harry assentiu, murmurando um tímido "obrigado", e a mulher se ocupou nos minutos seguintes com a preparação da bebida. O ar se tornou levemente mais quente e aconchegante quando ela acendeu o fogo para esquentar o leite. Harry a observou com um sorriso, tentando buscar em sua memória as poucas vezes em que alguém lhe perguntara com tamanha ternura o que ele gostava e lhe preparou algo de seu agrado. Em sua infância, não havia ninguém que se lembrasse. Agora, ele tinha Sirius, mas não era a mesma coisa; ele amava muito o padrinho, era verdade, mas ele obviamente não tinha o mesmo tato que uma mulher. Não tinha a voz doce e suave, nem o toque carinhoso e o jeito terno e delicado de sorrir; era algo que somente as _mães _possuíam. Harry se pegou pensando em como seria essa cena se, ao invés de Molly Weasley, fosse Lílian Potter quem estivesse lhe preparando um chocolate quente.

A vela estava pela metade, a cera derretida se espalhando numa cascata informe aos seus pés, quando a Sra. Weasley depositou duas canecas fumegantes sobre a mesa de madeira.

- Que olhos tristes, Harry... – ela comentou com a voz suave.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, observando seu rosto por cima do chama da vela entre eles. Ela sorria novamente com bondade, a atenção completamente concentrada nele agora. Aquilo fez bem a Harry. Fê-lo sentir-se importante e querido. Ele sorriu de volta, aceitando a caneca que ela oferecia, e suas mãos se aqueceram assim que ele envolveu o recipiente morno com os dedos.

- Está bem quente. – ela disse quando ele estava levando a caneca aos lábios. – Cuidado para não queimar a língua, assopre um pouco antes de beber.

Claro que ele sabia que deveria fazer isso, mas Harry não fez objeção à recomendação dela. Pelo contrário, tinha gostado bastante de ouvi-la, e obedeceu satisfeito. Era outra coisa que apenas uma _mãe _faria, ele lembrou, ao mesmo tempo em que assoprava o líquido quente e observava a Sra. Weasley fazer o mesmo à sua frente, sorrindo para ele com ternura.

Harry mais uma vez imaginou a figura de Lílian Potter à sua frente, com seus olhos verdes como os do filho, os longos cabelos ruivos e um sorriso terno semelhante àquele, mãe e filho entendendo-se apenas pela troca de olhares. Sacudindo a cabeça, tentando sacudir junto com ela seus estúpidos pensamentos, Harry se forçou a voltar à realidade. Não era certo fazer aquilo com a Sra. Weasley. Não era _sua mãe_ quem estava ali, era a _mãe de Rony. _Lílian jamais poderia sentar-se à mesa com Harry, preparar para ele um chocolate quente no meio da noite, sorrir para o filho e perguntar-lhe com preocupação o que não o deixava dormir...

Ele tomou o primeiro gole da bebida, sentindo a língua arder levemente pela temperatura elevada do leite, então veio o sabor doce e aveludado do chocolate, que desceu em seguida, aquecendo todo o seu corpo com maior eficácia que uma lareira ardendo em chamas.

- Há algo que a preocupa, Sra. Weasley? – ele perguntou subitamente, mais para se desviar dos seus próprios pensamentos do que para qualquer outra coisa.

Ela apenas sorriu devagar, e Harry percebeu que seus olhos marejaram quando ela abaixou a caneca de chocolate sobre a mesa, com um ruído seco. Houve talvez um minuto de silêncio entre eles, no qual apenas se ouvia um ocasional crepitar da chama da vela e as gotas de chuva batendo contra os vidros das janelas.

- Então você percebeu? – ela perguntou, mas não estava zangada. – Você é muito amável, Harry, por se preocupar com uma mulher velha e tola como eu...

- A senhora não é velha! Muito menos tola!

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Você é um bom rapaz, Harry. Seria um filho maravilhoso para sua mãe, se ela estivesse aqui para vê-lo.

Harry abaixou os olhos, calando-se, sem saber o que dizer. Preferia que ela não tivesse mencionado sua mãe.

- Eu espero que, onde quer que ela esteja, não se importe que essa mulher aqui tenha pelo filho dela o mesmo carinho que tem pelos próprios filhos...

Harry ergueu os olhos para fitá-la, mas desejava não ter feito isso, pois tinha sido a vez dos seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e ele se sentiu constrangido pela Sra. Weasley vê-lo dessa maneira. Ela, porém, continuava sorrindo para ele, parecendo encantada que ele tivesse se emocionado após ouvir o que ela tinha dito. A mulher deslizou um dedo delicadamente pelo rosto do rapaz, até que não conseguiu mais se controlar e desatou a chorar.

- Oh, Sra. Weasley... – ele disse engasgado, sem graça, observando a mulher cobrir o rosto lavado de lágrimas com as mãos, seu corpo se movendo em espasmos e soluços. – Não fique assim, por favor...

- Me... me desculpe, Harry... – ela sussurrou, limpando os olhos com as costas das mãos, mesmo que ainda soluçante. – Estou me comportando co-como uma tola, foi o que eu d-disse antes... – ela riu sem graça. – Não p-precisa se preocupar...

Ele se sentiu extremamente deslocado, como uma peça fora do lugar. Não sabia o que dizer para ajudá-la. Desejou não tê-la incomodado com perguntas estúpidas.

- É que... olhando para você, falando na sua mãe, passou-me pela cabeça como seria horrível não poder criar o próprio filho... Eu não consigo imaginar o que seria da minha vida se eu não tivesse meus meninos... e minha menina.

Harry permaneceu calado. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer numa situação como aquela. Ele percebeu que, imerso em seu próprio sofrimento, nunca tinha parado para imaginar como era a situação vista pelo lado de sua mãe e de seu pai. Onde quer que eles estivessem, deveria também ser doloroso não poder criar o único filho.

- Oh, me desculpe, Harry! – a Sra. Weasley se apressou em dizer, segurando subitamente a mão do rapaz, que estava estendida sobre a mesa de madeira. – Eu... eu não deveria ter dito isso, foi uma bobagem para se dizer, me desculpe!

Ele forçou um sorriso, levantando o rosto para fitá-la.

- Imagine, Sra. Weasley, não há nada para se desculpar...

Ela ainda parecia estar se sentindo terrivelmente culpada. Apertou com força a mão dele, envolvendo-a entre seus dedos quentes e levemente ásperos. Algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam pelo rosto dela, iluminado fracamente pela chama da vela.

- Eu estou tão preocupada, Harry... – ela confessou. – Toda essa guerra, as pessoas morrendo dia após dia... – a mulher respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior com ansiedade. – Eu tenho medo por meus filhos, meu marido... por você também, Harry, que é como um filho para mim...

Foi como se uma onda quente e arrebatadora o percorresse por um inteiro, uma onda de estímulo, uma chama de raiva vermelha e justificada. Era Voldemort quem causava todo aquele sofrimento, todo aquele temor que não deixava as pessoas em paz. E era ele, Harry, quem tinha que colocar um ponto final naquela história. O dia em que enfrentasse Voldemort pela última vez seria decisivo: sua vida poderia começar ali ou, ainda, terminar. Era algo que Harry, em seu íntimo, sempre soube que aconteceria algum dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E havia uma sensação dentro dele que o avisava que esse dia se aproximava.

Harry cobriu a mão da Sra. Weasley com a sua, apertando-a, reconfortante. Ela arregalou os olhos ao enxergar a determinação dura nos olhos do jovem rapaz à sua frente.

- Isso vai acabar, Sra. Weasley. – ele disse com firmeza na voz. – Eu lhe prometo. Eu vou fazer com que acabe.

Parecia ser a vez dela não saber o que dizer. Lentamente, Harry afastou suas mãos das dela, ao passo que ela também recolhia a sua. Por alguns minutos, os dois apenas beberam em silêncio o chocolate quente, imersos em seus próprios e diversos pensamentos.

- Eu não pude deixar de notar, Harry... – a Sra. Weasley disse após algum tempo. – ...que você e Sirius... tiveram um desentendimento.

Ele demorou para responder, mas quando o fez, não mentiu e concordou com ela.

- Não fique zangado com ele, Harry. – ela prosseguiu, encarando-o compreensiva. – Sirius é um homem marcado por diversos desgostos que passou na vida... e ainda existem assuntos mal resolvidos em sua vida. Mas ele é um bom homem e gosta muito de você. Eu me arriscaria a dizer que você é a pessoa mais importante para ele no mundo. Não jogue isso fora por uma bobagem...

Harry depositou a caneca de chocolate na mesa. A bebida estava quase no fim.

- Eu sei, Sra. Weasley. Eu também gosto muito dele, Sirius é a pessoa mais próxima de uma família que eu tenho... – ele confessou o que vinha no mais íntimo de seu ser, mesmo que tivesse dificuldade para fitar os olhos dela. – Ele é como... um pai, um irmão e um amigo ao mesmo tempo. Eu pensei bastante esses dias... e percebi que estou me comportando como um idiota. Sirius tem seus próprios problemas, que não me dizem respeito, assim como eu tenho os meus. Não é meu direito ficar zangado quando ele precisa resolvê-los... sozinho. Eu vou conversar com ele assim que puder.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu maternalmente mais uma vez.

- Eu fico aliviada. – ela disse, tomando o último gole de seu chocolate, levantando-se em seguida. – Termine seu chocolate, Harry, e vamos dormir, já está tarde e amanhã você tem que pegar o trem de volta para a escola. Precisa estar descansado.

O rapaz sentiu as mãos dela acariciarem o topo de seus cabelos com delicadeza quando a mulher contornou a mesa, posicionando-se atrás dele. Um sentimento quente se apoderou dele quando aquela mãe o beijou no rosto com o mesmo amor que beijaria qualquer um dos seus filhos de cabelos vermelhos, murmurando "durma bem, querido".

Ele apenas sorriu, tomou o restante do seu chocolate, que já estava frio, e apagou a chama frágil da vela com um sopro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**__**

Notas da autora: Outro capítulo grande... 31 páginas! Tsk, tsk, aonde eu vou parar com tanta enrolação? (ergue as mãos para o céu) Provavelmente com os dedos doloridos de tanto digitar, mas fazer o que se eu gosto dessa vida? ) E, ah, eu não disse que voltava depois que saísse o novo livro de HP? (kaka que demorou mais pra escrever esse capítulo pois estava se deliciando com o melhor livro do mundo) Valeu a pena esperar, não? Esse livro é PERFEITO! (ainda boba)

Voltando à fic... espero que tenham sido comportados e tenham lido a song "Todo amor que houver nessa vida". Digamos que esse capítulo é melhor entendido com ela, mas enfim, não é nada de outro mundo entendê-lo sem a song também... (revira os olhos). Espero que tenham gostado de ambas as coisas )

E o que vocês acharam desse capítulo? Querem me matar, me afogar na privada, mandar um hipogrifo desembestado me atropelar? D Ah, deixa pra lá... Vamos às reviews magabilhosas que vcs deixam pra euzinha aqui D

talitablack: Miga! Cá está você! Espero que tenha gostado da pequena dedicatória no início do capítulo e da ceninha que você pediu ) Eu já disse, miga, sonserinos ruleiam! ;) Bem, você queria um pouco mais da Gina, ela apareceu bem nesse capítulo! (risos) E agora, hein? aiaiai... E, sim, pois é, eu sempre corto o barato, vai achando que vai ser tão fácil assim o Harry e Kate se beijarem... SE eles se beijarem, que esteja bem entendido... (revira os olhos) Bem, o Draco é um tonto, mas ele tem que fazer alguma coisa, não? E digamos que ele vá fazer uma GRANDE maldade, logo, logo... (muda de assunto bem depressa) Ainh, o Sirius não é malvado... ele só tá um pouco cheio de problemas de mais, tá certo que ele exagerou com o Harry, mas ele tem lá suas razões pra estar assim tão nervoso (vide song hehe) Ai, sabe que eu também gostei de ter escrito a parte da loja de brinquedos? Pobre Harry, mas eu gosto de escrever ele sofrendo... aiaiai... Sabe que eu adoro escrever sobre a malfadada infância do menino? (kaka que algum dia ainda vai escrever uma fic sobre a infância do Harry, e talvez de outros personagens também...) Há, pois é, até o espelho é mais esperto que o Harry, coitado do meu tapadinho favorito... D Coitada da Agatha! Fique tranqüila, ela tem utilidade. Uma utilidade BEM especial ) Não entendeu o sonho? (ri maleficamente) Não é pra entender MESMO! O mal estar faz parte... um dia você vai compreender. ) Nossa, miga, que maldade gostar de ver o Duda naquela situação... se bem que eu gostei bastante de escrever aquilo (hahaha) Gostei de escrever o encontro dos dois primos quando eles estivessem mais velhos e mais maduros... ) A caixa é importante, tanto que você viu que o Harry ainda não conseguiu abri-la. Mas ele vai conseguir ;) Algum dia... Agora, rolo em família? Huahuahua D A história se repete? Hum, deixa isso pra discutir no msn hehe ) Bem, a carta da Kate tá aí nesse capítulo, mas não tinha nada demais, você achou o quê, que ela iria se declarar pra ele seu amor eterno? HAHAHAHA A Kate é diferente p Sim, provavelmente você já terminou de ler o livro 6 a essas alturas, e agora pode ler minha fic hehe D Eu disse que ia demorar mesmo p Acho que vou indo, miga, essa resposta já tá quase ocupando uma página inteira sozinha! Te adoro de montão! Bjks mil e dois )

Diu Hiiragizawa: Você leu TUDO de novo? Que fofo, e que paciência, hehe D Pois é, eu ando me empolgando mais com a CdE atualmente e os capítulos tem sido longos... ) Harry e Kate? (risos) Hum... mortes misteriosas em Freshpeach... prestem atenção D Pois é, os sonhos do Harry... agora vamos saber um pouco mais sobre isso, já que ele resolveu perguntar para o Dumbledore... Há, eu adorei escrever o Duda! Foi legal escrever o Harry voltando à Rua dos Alfeneiros depois de tanto tempo, e numa situação tão diferente... o Duda mais amadurecido ) Ainh, a caixa! (fecha a matraca) Hum, e a carta da Kate? O que você achou? ) Nada tão revelador, mas tinha algumas coisas ali... hehe D Eu adorei que você escreveu tudo isso de novo na review, adoro suas reviews ) Ah, nossa... tem a Nena também, ela tá acabando! (kaka que nem acredita) Puxa, vou sentir saudade dela, mas tô adorando escrever o final ;) Planejei ele tanto! Ai, ainda que vocês entendem a demora... voltei a faculdade agora e ainda tô estudando pra um concurso público... (torce por mim!) Mas eu não deixo de escrever ) Falou, menina, obrigada pela review, bjks!

Leia Potter: Oie! Puxa, obrigada mesmo! Fico super contente que goste tanto da minha fic ) Ainh, desculpa, não é complô pra te deixar nervosa, é falta de tempo pra escrever mesmo, por isso as demoras! ( Opa, eu atualizei depois do livro, você teve ataque duplo? Hehe D Ainh, mas não tem como não ter ataque com O livro, né? Nossa, J.K. se superou ) Hum, agora voltando pra fic... sei lá quanto a isso que você falou da Kate, hehe ) Mas, pobre Harry, ele só é meio tapadinho... brincadeira, ele não abriu a carta porque digamos que ele estava meio "receoso" do que fosse sentir ao lê-la (e digamos que ele realmente sentiu o que temia); a caixa, não deu pra abrir, OPA! D Você tá emprestando ele um pouquinho pra Kate? Hihihi D Nossa, obrigada pelo que você disse, mas eu tô bem satisfeita com as reviews que eu tenho pra essa fic e a série toda. É aquilo mesmo que você falou; quando eu escrevi Profecia Sagrada, eu era MUITO inexperiente, a fic está péssima na minha opinião, eu passo longe dela! E como é uma série, as pessoas acabam não lendo... Em TdS eu mudei bastante a escrita, estava mais experiente. Mas tudo é aprendizado, se eu não tivesse escrito Profecia Sagrada, não estaria aqui escrevendo CdE e as minhas outras fics, não é? Quer dizer, eu passo longe da pobre fic, mas foi por ela que eu comecei a escrever ) Bem, obrigada MESMO pela review, adorei! Obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito contente! Bjks mil e dois! )

Jana Radcliffe: (rindo) Pois é, menina, até pra dar beijinho no rosto esses dois são demorados! ) Mas calma que um dia algo acontece... ou não! D Fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena dos dois, também gosto de escrevê-los juntos (senti falta nesse capítulo), mas vou escrevê-los no próximo, já que o Harry vai voltar pra Hogwarts ) Opa, você acha que os dois formam um casal perfeito? Que fofa! D Ah, você só leu a partir de quando não tinha Harry e Gina na fic? (rindo de novo) Bem, mas você fez bem, quer dizer, não vale a pena ler a Profecia Sagrada, eu escrevia muito mal nessa época! Hahaha p Há, que show que você começou a ler pela Samantha, ela é minha favorita ) Puxa, obrigada, fico contente que tenha gostado do novo layout do meu site! D E desculpa a demora da atualização, foi mais por causa do livro mesmo... (bom motivo, não? ;) Bjks!

Juliana: AEEE! (risos) Pois é, todos os caminhos levam a um armário no caso de Harry e Kate! Huahuahua D Ainh, era pra ser engraçado o Rony e a Mione, eles são mesmo cômicos! ) Hum... boa pergunta essa sua sobre o Harry e o Voldemort... hum... Ainh, dá dó do Harry na sua infância, mas eu adoro escrever sobre isso! Menino desemparado fofo! Opa, acho que você deve tá mais brava comigo agora que o Harry tentou abrir a caixa e não conseguiu, não é? D Pois é, eu sou mesmo cruel! (ri maleficamente) Agora, sobre a Samantha... é pra ficar doida mesmo, ela é completamente inexplicável! Bem, quase... eu sei como ela é D hehe (revira os olhos) Ainh, e aí, o que achou da carta agora que a leu? (risos) Pois é, a Gina da Nena e a da CdE são completamente diferentes, mas eu gosto das duas ) O Harry eu também gosto dos dois... eles são iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo. O Harry da Nena é um pouco frio, esperto e sim, mentiroso hehe D O da CdE é cheio de complexos e conflitos interiores, e eu adoro escrever isso! ) Ah, sim, eu inventei os vampiros, e obrigada pelo elogio! Aquilo me surgiu meio do nada, a cena do cemitério não estava originalmente na trama, mas eu gostei de escrever aquilo ) Há, agora eu dei a dica de olhar as outras reviews, vocês vão acabar descobrindo tudo! Hehe D Opa, quanto a Nena... ainda preciso escrever o capítulo novo, aiaiai... Bem, vou indo, beijos! D

Angela Miguel: MIGA! Que saudadeeeeeeeesssss! ) Olha, li o teu mail com as notícias, mas como eu estava na faculdade, nem deu pra responder, mas vou responder sim ou, ainda melhor, FALAR contigo no msn, né, sua desaparecida! Mas eu entendo, não dava mesmo pra você aparecer... ( Agora, quanto a essa review... sua escandalosa! Hahaha D Ri muito aqui sozinha com esse ataque de "HARRY E KAT", sua doida! ) É, mas continua aí fazendo prece... hehe p Vamos ver se eu te atendo... (revira os olhos) Ai, sua loka... muito cômica sua análise das cenas! ) Vamos lá – Cena 1: EU QUERO UM ARMÁRIO! Hahaha D E eu quero um Harry pra puxar também! ;) Cena 2: clássica? Hahaha p Quem resiste a um Harryzito tomando banho? D E, é claro, um espelho espertinho ;) Cena 3: MALFOY! Hum, o cara vai aprontar... e uma coisa BEM grande! D Cena 4: opa, brigada! Sim, sim... vai ser importante no final ;) Cena 5: eu também amo o Sirius, nhaim! A Any sumida não aparece pra requisitar a posse do cara, então a gente pode dividir ele, né, Angie? Seguinte, tu fica com segunda, quarta e sexta; eu pego terça, quinta e sábado! Domingo deixa o cara descansar, né? huahuahua D Te adoro muito, miguxa! Saudades mil de ti, sempre! )

Srta. Wheezy: Hihihi, como eu consigo escrever capítulos tão grandes? Sei lá, enrolação pura (risos) D Na verdade eu não sei mesmo como eles saem tão grandes, no começo não era assim, mas com o tempo foi ficando. Vão surgindo vários acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo, e eu acho também que me demoro muito descrevendo emoções e sentimentos... Há, então você acha que sacou tudo? Tenho lá minhas dúvidas... (ri maliciosamente) Bjks pra ti )

garradeprata: E você ainda não me disse o que descobriu, né? Nhaim, eu tenho tido pouco tempo pra entrar no MSN... Mas duvido que tenha descoberto, essa do Rony é muito difícil... p Mas olha que eu sou mesmo louca, hein? D

Gisleine: Oie, tudo bem comigo e você? ) Ah, obrigada mesmo, fico super contente que tenha gostado do capítulo ;) Pois é, nem eu mesma acreditei que o Harry finalmente se tocou do que estava sentindo, mas não é que ele percebeu? (risos) Agora, se o seu casal favorito (risos) vai ficar junto, já é outra história... p (ri maleficamente) Obrigada mesmo pela review, bjks! )

star: Puxa, obrigada mesmo! ) Espero que continue gostado da fic D Bem, eu juro que eu tento, mas são muitas coisas pra fazer, é difícil atualizar. E eu quero escrever algo legal, né? Não consigo escrever com pressa... Mas vou tentar atender seu pedido, mesmo que seja difícil... p Falou, beijinhos D


	18. Sobre a grama molhada

Capítulo Dezoito – Sobre a grama molhada

- Andem logo, ou vamos nos atrasar!

Uma atarantada Sra. Weasley apressava os filhos para saírem do carro e apanharem depressa as bagagens. Como Gina ainda não tinha completado dezessete anos, eles não puderam aparatar (ambos, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, e também Percy, insistiram que não era seguro se separarem para fazer a viagem, de modo que todos tiveram que seguir juntos de carro). O Sr. Weasley não pôde acompanhá-los por problemas que tinha que resolver no Ministério, mas em seu lugar vieram Percy e os gêmeos. Porém, como sempre acontecia na família Weasley, eles novamente estavam atrasados para o embarque; faltavam somente dez minutos, e eles apenas estavam entrando na Estação King's Cross.

- Como se isso fosse novidade... – Fred debochou num sussurro para os trouxas não os ouvirem, referindo-se à bronca da mãe. – Desde que eu me conheço por gente estamos atrasados!

- Nós praticamente _nascemos_ atrasados... – Jorge remendou em tom de lamento.

Os gêmeos, Gina, Rony e Harry se apressavam para acompanhar os passos rápidos da Sra. Weasley e de Percy, que iam à frente, olhando para os lados à todo momento como se esperassem que algo horrível fosse acontecer. Harry, inicialmente, achou que era por sua causa (afinal, ele era quase um _imã_ para desastres), mas depois se lembrou que, no ano anterior, a estação tinha sido atacada por seguidores de Voldemort e, por causa disso, Gina tinha passado quase seis meses internada no St. Mungus.

- É claro que vocês não nasceram atrasados! – a garota em questão retrucou aos gêmeos, mal humorada. – Vocês foram os únicos da família que nasceram prematuros!

Tanto Fred como Jorge olharam atravessado para a irmã.

- Como você sabe disso, pequena? – Fred perguntou. – Veio depois da gente, oras!

- Mamãe me contou... – ela revirou os olhos, entediada. – E não me chama de pequena! – ela completou enfurecida, fitando Fred com os olhos quase tão flamejantes quanto os cabelos.

- Hey, maninha, não faz assim com seu irmãozinho favorito! – Fred insistiu, seguindo Gina, que tinha se adiantado para ficar próxima à mãe e Percy. – Volta aqui, pimentinha!

- Acho que ele está usando a tática errada. – Rony disse sabiamente, observando a irmã ao longe, tentando se desvencilhar de Fred. Jorge ria com vontade.

- Ei, mas essa garota tá realmente mais ardida que pimenta... – ele divagou após algum tempo, virando-se intrigado para Harry e Rony. – Algum de vocês dois sabe o que está acontecendo, ou estão boiando como eu?

Harry engoliu em seco. Sabia, em parte, porque Gina andava tão azeda àqueles dias. O.k., o temperamento dela não andava lá essas coisas há bastante tempo, mas isso não diminuía a culpa de Harry na questão. Gina não parecia ter esquecido, muito menos perdoado, o beijo que Harry tinha roubado dela na manhã de Natal. Tudo bem, ele admitia que tinha sido um cafajeste (de propósito, aliás), mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha-se que levar em conta que Gina bem que merecia aquele troco da parte dele. Por isso mesmo, a culpa que Harry sentia não era bem pela garota, mas sim pelo restante dos Weasleys. A sua sorte era que, mesmo enfurecida, Gina não tinha contado o fato para ninguém, pois Harry saberia se isso acontecesse – seu olho estaria roxo e, no momento, ele estava perfeitamente normal, muito obrigado.

- Você vem perguntar isso pra mim, Jorge? – Rony retrucou com uma daquelas suas caretas. – Alguém consegue _entender_ a Gina?

- Pois é... – o outro lamentou, fingindo estar inconsolável, enquanto a Sra. Weasley mandava que os três atravessassem a barreira entre as Plataformas 9 e 10. – Se nem a mamãe e o papai, que a _fizeram_, conseguem entendê-la, o que esperar de nós, pobres mortais?

Harry preferiu não se manifestar. Sentia que qualquer palavra poderia ser usada contra ele no tribunal. Ou quase isso.

A Plataforma 9 ½ estava apinhada de gente; parecia até mesmo que era início de ano letivo, e não apenas o retorno das férias de Natal. Agora, Harry podia entender o que Katherine queria dizer quando escrevia que Hogwarts estava um mar de tédio; com tanta gente embarcando, dava até a impressão que o castelo tinha esvaziado. Arre, lá estava ele se lembrando daquela garota novamente...

- Ei, Harry!

Ele se virou intrigado ao ouvir seu nome. Instantaneamente, sentiu-se congelar, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o frio. Tinha ensaiado várias vezes o que dizer quando visse Sirius novamente, mas não esperava sentir todo aquele desconforto e desânimo ao encará-lo. A discussão entre os dois naquela manhã de dezembro retornou muito viva à sua memória e, mesmo que estivesse se esforçando para entender os motivos do padrinho, ainda assim se sentia no direito de estar um pouco magoado.

- Oh, Sirius! – a Sra. Weasley disse antes que Harry conseguisse pronunciar alguma palavra. – Você não avisou que viria, por que não passou lá na Toca antes?

Sirius se aproximou, acabrunhado, cumprimentando os Weasleys com um sorriso amarelo. Ele parecia um pouco abatido e cansado, havia olheiras ao redor dos seus olhos, e seus cabelos estavam mal tratados. Harry se deu conta de que não estava se importando tanto assim com o fato como faria alguns dias antes. Sirius olhou por um segundo para Harry, então logo desviou o olhar para a Sra. Weasley, parecendo aliviado por ter que falar com ela antes de se dirigir ao afilhado.

- Ah, foi de última hora... – ele disse desconfortável, coçando a orelha de um jeito muito canino. – Dei uma escapulida antes da hora do almoço no trabalho, sabe como é...

- Ah, entendo... – a Sra. Weasley disse compreensiva. – Arthur também está cheio de coisas no trabalho, semana passada ele até...

- Mamãe! – Gina exclamou. – O trem!

- Oh, por Merlin, faltam só cinco minutos! – a mulher gritou desesperada, voltando ao seu estado de estresse antes de encontrar Sirius. – Vamos, vamos, meninos, entrem no trem...

Enquanto ela gastava os cinco minutos restantes abraçando Rony e Gina e dando-lhes centenas de recomendações (Fred e Jorge fingiam que dormiam um no ombro do outro enquanto ela fez um longo sermão para Rony), Sirius puxou Harry para um canto, muito sem jeito, e pediu para lhe falar. Harry não disse nada, apenas esperou que ele começasse. Havia um clima incomum de constrangimento entre os dois.

- Harry... – ele iniciou desconfortável, novamente coçando a orelha. – Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado para passarmos o Natal juntos, mas...

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – Harry o cortou pouco gentil, procurando não encará-lo nos olhos. – O Natal na casa do Rony foi muito bom, _mesmo que você não estivesse presente..._

Sirius pareceu notar a indireta, pois contraiu o rosto sensivelmente.

- Eu sei que talvez você não entenda...

- Eu só não entendo por que você teve que me expulsar daquele jeito de casa, Sirius! – Harry exclamou zangado, esquecendo completamente tudo o que tinha pensado no esforço para entender os motivos de Sirius. Era possível ouvir a voz de Rony resmungando por causa da mãe. – Quer dizer, da _sua_ casa, não?

- Harry, não fale assim! – Sirius disse cansado. – É claro que lá é a _sua_ casa também! _Nossa casa!_ – ele suspirou. – A vontade de Tiago e Lílian era que eu o criasse na falta deles... Isso não foi possível, mas agora que podemos estar juntos, eu quero que você se sinta _em casa _morando comigo...

Houve uma pausa breve. Harry virou o rosto por momento, ponderando a questão. É claro que as últimas palavras de Sirius – a respeito de seus pais – causaram um impacto e tanto no rapaz. Ele sabia tudo aquilo, mas não se conformava com a maneira pela qual se deram as coisas quando ele e Sirius discutiram. Poderia estar sendo egoísta e teimoso, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de estar chateado com essa história. Sabia que Sirius tinha lá os seus motivos, mas da mesma maneira, ele, Harry, também tinha os seus.

- Acho... que eu lhe devo uma explicação, Harry.

O rapaz se virou para o padrinho, indeciso sobre o que dizer.

- São os seus problemas, Sirius, eu não quero que pense que precisa contá-los a mim, mesmo porque...

- Mas eu quero, Harry! – o padrinho insistiu, parecendo sinceramente angustiado. – Eu preciso dividir isso com alguém, e quero que seja com você!

Houve uma nova pausa. Harry já podia ouvir as primeiras baforadas do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Sabe, Harry, quando você me falou sobre aquela garota, aquela Sonserina, eu achei que... – ele pigarreou nervosamente, fazendo uma careta, desviando o olhar do afilhado de propósito. Harry se lembrava muito bem do jeito que o padrinho tinha ficado ao descobrir que o rapaz estava... bem, que Harry estava sentindo _aquilo_ por Katherine Willians. – Bem, de qualquer maneira, tudo tem a ver com a Samantha, Harry... – Sirius admitiu, talvez um pouco envergonhado. – Eu fui atrás dela procurar respostas, porque, no passado... pelo menos eu acho assim... nós tivemos um...

- HARRY! – a Sra. Weasley gritou, próxima a uma das portas de embarque; só então Harry percebeu que o trem estava começando a tomar velocidade, ao longe dava para enxergar Rony com cara de assustado numa das janelinhas. – Vamos, querido, depressa!

Pelo que talvez tivesse sido um segundo, Harry e Sirius trocaram um olhar significativo, e o rapaz sentiu um incompreensível nó na garganta. Mas o segundo passou, e logo Sirius também já o estava apressando para tomar o trem:

- Vá, Harry, eu lhe mando uma carta depois!

O rapaz, então, virou-lhe as costas e correu. A Sra. Weasley só teve tempo de passar a mão rapidamente em seus cabelos, e Harry já estava segurando a mão estendida de Rony, que o ajudou a embarcar no trem em movimento. Eles quase caíram no chão por causa do tranco, mas no fim conseguiram ficar de pé e ainda alcançar novamente a janela. Harry viu, em primeiro plano, a Sra. Weasley, acompanhando o trem caminhando rapidamente ao seu lado, acenando com os olhos marejados e pedindo que escrevessem assim que chegassem ao castelo. Um pouco atrás, os gêmeos e Percy também acenavam. Porém, os olhos de Harry estavam concentrados em Sirius, que aos poucos ia se transformando em um pontinho borrado ao longe, uma expressão de desconsolo no rosto abatido. E Harry, novamente, sem saber o porquê, sentiu aquele aperto na garganta.

- A minha mãe anda tão chorona esses dias... – Rony comentou com uma careta, olhando a janela vagamente após a plataforma ter ficado para trás. – Eu a ouvi comentando com meu pai que, se pudesse, não permitiria que eu e Gina voltássemos para a escola... Vê se pode?

- Ela só está preocupada, Rony... – Harry comentou distraído, ainda pensando em Sirius. O amigo se virou para ele com uma expressão confusa, e Harry se lembrou da conversa que teve de madrugada com a mãe de Rony. – Talvez... ela só esteja com medo...

- Ah, Harry, mas... hum... sei lá. – Rony bufou, sem saber o que dizer, até que, por fim, resolveu mudar de assunto. – Mas, e você e o Sirius, hein? Quase que você perde o trem por causa dele, o que ele estava lhe dizendo?

Harry hesitou. Sirius não tinha lhe contado muita coisa – não tinha dado tempo – mas, ainda assim, não podia dividir aquele pouco que sabia com Rony. Era um assunto particular do padrinho.

- Ah, ele... só estava se desculpando por não poder passar o Natal comigo...

- Hum, entendo... – ele praguejou em seguida, olhando para os lados. – Saco, a Gina já evaporou, nem pra me dizer pra onde ia...

Rony não se deu conta, porém, que uma pessoa se aproximava, sorrindo marotamente por trás dele. A garota dirigiu uma piscadela para Harry, pedindo em silêncio para que ele não abrisse a boca e, enquanto Rony se distraía resmungando, ela tapou os olhos dele, rindo.

- Adivinha quem é!

Rony apalpou, em choque, as mãos delicadas que estavam à frente dos seus olhos.

- MIONE!

Ele se virou rapidamente em seguida, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e, antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele já estava abraçando-a e beijando-a.

- Xi... já vi que tô sobrando... – Harry reclamou em tom de brincadeira, e os dois se separaram, sorrindo.

- Ah, Harry, seu bobo! – a amiga riu, abraçando o rapaz. – Eu também estava com saudades de você!

Rony resmungou, cruzando os braços.

- Mas com mais saudades de _mim,_ espero!

Hermione riu, revirando os olhos. Parecia estar muito contente. Ela deu um beijinho nos lábios de Rony, e ele ficou com cara de tonto. Harry fez questão de debochar dele por trás de Hermione, e o amigo lhe mostrou a língua.

- Então, vamos procurar uma cabine? – ele sugeriu, já puxando Hermione pela mão.

- Espera, Rony! – ela exclamou seriamente. – Será que já se esqueceu?

- Do quê? – ele perguntou impaciente. Hermione revirou os olhos para o teto.

- A reunião dos monitores, Rony! – ela disse, como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia do mundo. – E nós ainda temos que patrulhar os corredores e...

- E blá, blá, blá... Saco!

Hermione o fitou severamente, com aquela sua expressão parecida com a da Profª. McGonagall, e então se virou para Harry:

- Você se importa de procurar uma cabine pra gente enquanto isso?

- Não, não, tudo bem... – Harry se apressou a recolher sua bagagem. – A gente se vê mais tarde, então. – ele se despediu, rindo de Rony, que estava com cara de quem tinha sido condenado à forca.

Foi bem difícil encontrar uma cabine, mas Harry finalmente conseguiu se instalar na cabine de Neville (ele a estava deixando, alegando que precisava encontrar sua namorada da Lufa-Lufa), de modo que Harry nem acreditou na sorte em se instalar numa cabine vazia. Não estava com vontade de conversar. Ele guardou seu malão e a Firebolt, e depois colocou a gaiola de Edwiges no alto do bagageiro; a coruja dormia preguiçosamente com a cabeça escondida entre as asas. Harry, por sua vez, sentou-se perto da janela e pôs-se a apreciar a paisagem coberta de neve.

Não conseguia entender por que se sentira daquele jeito ao se despedir de Sirius. Talvez fosse somente porque a situação entre eles estava mal resolvida... Ou talvez não, ele não sabia explicar. Harry, então, começou a pensar no que o padrinho lhe tinha dito; bem que ele desconfiava que tivesse a ver com Samantha, mas a que Sirius poderia estar se referindo quando disse que eles tiveram alguma coisa no passado? E por que ele se recordara disso quando soube sobre Katherine?

De repente, foi como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido na cabeça de Harry.

- Como eu pude ser tão tapado!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Xeque-mate.

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto, lançando um olhar estreito para Rony por cima do tabuleiro. O amigo riu satisfeito, recolhendo as peças. Hermione apenas ergueu alguns centímetros seus olhos do seu livro de Poções, sorriu levemente, e pôs-se a ler mais uma vez.

- Eu desisto, Rony! – Harry exclamou. – Hoje eu não estou inspirado para ganhar de você.

O amigo riu em deboche.

- Desculpe, eu estou ouvindo direito? – ele perguntou cinicamente. – E você _alguma_ vez ganhou de mim, Harry?

Harry bufou, revirando os olhos.

- Hum... devo ter ganhado alguma, só não estou lembrado agora... – retrucou, emburrado. – Mas eu ganho da Mione! – ele apontou a amiga com dignidade. Hermione ergueu finalmente os olhos de seu livro, ofendida.

- Falando assim parece que você ganha sempre, Harry! – ela exclamou em sua própria defesa. – Foram só duas ou três vezes, tá bom?

Rony gargalhou.

- O.k., o.k... – Harry ergueu os braços. – Eu admito, tá? Eu sou uma porcaria completa em xadrez e, se eu tivesse vergonha na cara, não chegava perto de um tabuleiro! Satisfeitos?

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Quase... – Rony disse por fim, ainda rindo.

- Aonde você está indo? – Hermione perguntou em seguida, observando que Harry estava se levantando. – Está um gelo lá fora!

- Ah... não tem problema... – ele pigarreou, hesitante; não seria prudente revelar aonde estava pensando em ir. – Só vou dar uma volta por aí...

- Hum... sei... – Rony debochou, cínico mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez. Havia um sorriso maroto em seu rosto quando trocou um olhar com Harry, que compreendeu perfeitamente aonde ele queria chegar. O rapaz devolveu um olhar severo ao amigo, que se calou, mesmo que ainda sorrisse.

- Ei, o que eu perdi? – Hermione perguntou ligeiramente irritadiça.

- Não liga, Mione... – Harry retrucou zangado. – É só que o Rony anda meio _tonto._ – o amigo ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro, intrigado. – Sabe como é, ele sentiu muito sua falta esses dias, aí ficou assim... Ou... quem sabe, ele já seja assim mesmo normalmente...

- Hey! – Rony exclamou, mas Harry já tinha dado as costas aos amigos, rindo, e logo estava alcançando o buraco do retrato.

Estava começando a anoitecer. Harry podia apreciar, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente, o pôr do sol alaranjado através das altas janelas dos corredores de pedra do castelo. Era um preguiçoso final de domingo, e o ar possuía a típica temperatura gelada de janeiro. Os pés de Harry o comandavam sozinhos, e ele sabia muito bem para _onde_ eles estavam indo.

Havia algo que o inquietava. E o pior era que Harry sabia muito bem o que era: ele estava _sentindo falta_ dela. Sim, era exatamente isso. Ele queria vê-la, falar com ela, mas sabia que, provavelmente, isso não seria possível naquele fim de tarde de domingo. Harry ficou imaginando se ela também estaria sentindo sua falta. Tolice. Claro que não devia, ela não mandou mais nenhuma carta, nem no Natal (e ele procurara por alguma coisa dela como um idiota naquele dia), nem depois que Harry... ah, era melhor esquecer aquilo. Tinha sido uma perda de tempo...

__

Droga, tenho que parar de pensar nela.

Aquilo não estava indo bem. Harry sentia que estava começando a perder o controle. A imagem daquela garota não aparecia mais em sua mente quando _ele _queria. Parecia que essa "imagem" tinha vontade própria; aparecia a qualquer momento do dia, até mesmo nas horas mais impróprias. Alguns dias antes, Harry se pegou pensando nela ao acordar. Imagine, a primeira coisa que deveria vir à sua cabeça no dia não deveria ser _ela_; poderia ser qualquer coisa, como escovar os dentes ou ir ao banheiro, ou ainda como o dia está frio, mas jamais _ela!_

Harry estava ficando com raiva de si mesmo. Era ridículo! Estava agindo feito um idiota. Patético! Não deveria ficar imaginando besteiras, quando tinha tantas coisas mais importantes para pensar. Era bobagem sua ficar imaginando aquelas coisas, quando sabia que elas não podiam ser reais; tudo não passava de fantasias estúpidas de sua cabeça. Todas as suas tentativas quando se tratava de garotas tinham sido frustrantes; ele não deveria alimentar esperanças por uma coisa que simplesmente não dava certo para ele. Porque isso era uma verdade da natureza: as coisas não funcionavam para Harry quando o assunto era relacionamentos. O.k., talvez apenas uma entre dez coisas na vida de Harry _realmente _funcionassem, mas a questão "relacionamentos" estava muito próxima do topo das dez maiores coisas que não davam certo.

Ele ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com a tapeçaria dos centauros. Suspirou profundamente, emburrado. Seus pés não tinham esquecido o caminho, afinal. Talvez fosse melhor voltar, ele não tinha nada o que fazer ali naquela sala. _Mas, e se ela estivesse ali dentro? _Harry abriu a boca para dizer a senha ao centauro, mas desistiu um segundo antes; se ela estivesse ali, seria pior. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como deveria se comportar diante dela quando a visse novamente. Sim, porque, da última vez que a vira, ainda não tinha se dado conta da bagunça que ela tinha feito dentro dele. Mas agora ele tinha percebido... e então...

As estrelas da tapeçaria se rearranjaram em uma porta brilhante quando Harry disse a senha. Ele deu um passo à frente, pensando no que diria se ela estivesse ali dentro. Harry girou a maçaneta devagar, empurrou a porta, que rangeu suavemente...

Mas ela não estava ali.

A sala estava vazia e escura. Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, sentindo-se miserável. Por que, afinal, tinha imaginado que ela poderia estar ali? Estava sendo estúpido. Não fazia sentido ter aquela esperança ridícula! Ele achava o quê, que ela estaria ali, talvez _esperando-o?_ Harry estava se comportando como cara mais idiota da face da Terra. Era patético, ele estava agindo como um garoto que se descobre apaixonado pela primeira vez. Deveria tomar juízo e enfiar em sua cabeça de uma vez por todas que era perda de tempo pensar daquela maneira. Ela nem deveria estar se importando, muito menos _pensando_ nele... Besteira! Ela nem deveria ter-se lembrado que ele voltaria àquele dia... A culpa era mesmo toda dele por estar sendo tão burro, tão imbecil, tão...

- O que é isso?

Ele sentiu a porta sendo pressionada contra suas costas, como se alguém a estivesse forçando do outro lado. Harry deu um pulo e, mal tinha se afastado da porta, ela foi aberta por uma garota.

Era Katherine.

Ela ficou ali, parada, fitando-o de volta, seus lábios ligeiramente entreabertos de surpresa ao vê-lo. Estava usando um casaco preto e a saia verde, de pregas, da Sonserina. Trazia uma prancheta com várias folhas de papel atadas a ela, e abraçava-se a ela como se fosse algo muito precioso. Os _desenhos_ dela, Harry sabia. Seus olhos castanhos estavam ligeiramente arregalados e brilhantes. E – Harry se pegou sorrindo ao observar –, seus cabelos estavam desajeitadamente presos num rabo de cavalo com uma fita de veludo verde-azulada.

Katherine, então, se deu conta que a porta ainda estava aberta e, atrapalhada, pôs-se rapidamente a fechá-la com um tranco, mas seus desenhos acabaram caindo e se espalhando pelo chão, e os lápis que trazia rolaram pelo assoalho. Ela murmurou um palavrão, abaixando-se depressa para recolhê-los. Harry, rapidamente, também se abaixou para ajudá-la a juntar os papéis, e suas mãos se encontraram quando os dois resolveram apanhar os lápis a um canto.

Se fosse em outra época, Harry certamente riria de sua própria tolice. Sim, porque era coisa de idiota se sentir daquele jeito, só porque tinha tocado na _mão _dela, isso sem contar que ela, além de tudo, estava usando luvas, como sempre. Se alguém lhe contasse isso, ele diria que não passava de um ridículo _clichê. _Mas ele tinha gostado e, naquele momento, nada disso passou por sua cabeça. Ele teve vontade de apertar a mão dela, mas Katherine a recolheu depressa.

- Então, você já chegou... – ela murmurou desconcertada, com sua voz ligeiramente rouca, pigarreando e levantando-se, abraçada aos seus desenhos. Harry também se levantou, e parecia que, por um segundo, seu cérebro tinha desligado.

- Se eu já cheguei? – ele repetiu tolamente, só percebendo depois como estava se comportando como um idiota, e então tentou agir normalmente, mesmo que não desse muito certo. – Não, pentelhinha, eu ainda não cheguei, você está vendo um holograma de mim. – ele completou sarcasticamente.

- Ah, Harry, vá tomar banho! – ela retrucou, parecendo voltar ao normal, já recomposta. Katherine bufou, balançando a cabeça, aborrecida, e caminhou até uma das janelas, sentando-se no chão, encostada à parede, como costumava fazer. – O que você estava fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Ora, eu só vim dar uma volta, não posso? – ele se sentou ao seu lado, bem próximo dela, sentindo o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Seus olhos focaram a prancheta dela, que Katherine apoiava nas pernas cobertas por uma meia-calça. Ela parecia concentrada em fazer alguns rabiscos imprecisos na folha em branco, mordendo os lábios.

- Não pode vir a _essa _sala. – ela retrucou secamente, rabiscando tão forte o papel que seria capaz de rasgá-lo. – É a _minha_ sala. Você só vem aqui para os treinos de Defesa.

- "É a _minha _sala!" – Harry a imitou, forçando uma voz aguda que não combinava nada com ele. – Como você é egoísta, pentelhinha!

Ela parou de rabiscar o papel, suspirando e revirando os olhos até pousá-los em Harry.

- Já vi que vou ter que trocar a senha de novo, não?

- Se você trocá-la, eu acabo descobrindo como da outra vez... – ele respondeu, usando o mesmo tom descarado dela. Katherine deu um sorrisinho irônico, voltando aos seus desenhos.

- E então, como foi de férias? – ela perguntou num tom casual.

- Hum, nada mal... – ele meneou a cabeça, pensando que um relato de suas férias demoraria todo o resto da noite. Além disso, metade do que tinha acontecido ele não poderia contar a ela; era meio impossível contar que ele tinha brigado com o padrinho porque tinha descoberto "sentimentos estranhos" por ela, não? – Foram boas, e as suas?

- Tédio, tédio e mais tédio. – ela paralisou o lápis, virando-se para ele, pensativa. – Eu já mencionei "tédio"? Porque é uma _ótima_ palavra para resumir minhas férias.

- Ah, mas você tinha tanta coisa pra fazer... – Harry debochou. – Como "se jogar pela janela", ou "rolar na neve" ou ainda "patinar no lago congelado"...

Katherine tentou fazer uma expressão severa, mas acabou rindo.

- Olha, eu quase me joguei pela janela, mas aí pensei "puxa, eu ainda tenho tanto o que pentelhar o Harry..." Aí desisti. Viu só como irritá-lo se tornou uma motivação na minha vidinha sem graça?

- Há, há, há... Que sorte grande a minha, não?

- Claro, é muita sorte ser pentelhado por mim... – ela zombou, pretensiosa.

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto. Katherine o fitou, intrigada.

- Que foi?

- Diga a verdade, você só está dizendo isso porque não quer admitir que sou uma pessoa indispensável na sua "vidinha sem graça" e que você sentiu _muito _minha falta...

Foi a vez dela fazer uma careta.

- Alguém já te disse que você tem um ego do tamanho de um campo de quadribol?

Harry fingiu estar pensando.

- Não, o que significa que só você pensa assim, e você não tem muita credibilidade...

- Quê? – ela começou a socar o braço dele seguidas vezes. – Seu idiota!

Harry segurou os pulsos dela, rindo. Katherine agitou os braços, tentando se soltar e conter o riso.

- Pára, Harry, me solta!

- Só se você disser que sentiu minha falta nas férias!

Ela agitou ainda mais os braços, rindo e tentando acertá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou enfiar esse lápis no seu olho se você não me soltar!

- Quê? E você por acaso _acha_ que consegue?

- Você duvida de mim? – ela já estava começando a ficar vermelha por rir e tentar se soltar ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos começavam a se soltar da fita.

Harry ergueu os braços, levantando junto os braços dela, aproximando-se de seu rosto para desafiá-la:

- Du-vi-do!

Ela tentou novamente se soltar, mas foi inútil, Harry era bem mais forte que ela. Então, houve uma pausa, e eles apenas se entreolharam. Várias mechas do cabelo escuro dela caíam-lhe sobre os olhos. As respirações estavam descompassadas, e Harry quase podia sentir o hálito quente dela nos seus lábios. O cabelo dela emanava aquele cheiro suave de canela, e Harry enfraqueceu o aperto nos pulsos de Katherine, entorpecido.

Ela se soltou lentamente. Porém, por um único segundo, permaneceu junto a Harry por sua própria vontade. Ele desejou intensamente poder ler o que diziam os olhos brilhantes dela. Daria tudo para saber se ela estaria pensando nele assim como ele estava pensando nela. Harry sentiu um formigamento na garganta, como se as palavras quisessem pular para fora, mas ele as engoliu. Não tinha coragem de dizer aquilo. Era loucura apenas _pensar_ daquela maneira, ainda mais dizer tudo em voz alta. No entanto, Harry sabia que não estava _pensando_, mas sim _sentindo._

Katherine se afastou depressa, rindo nervosamente, porém apontando com firmeza o lápis para Harry, como se fosse uma varinha.

- Você ainda duvida? – ela perguntou, em tom de provocação. Havia um sorriso trêmulo em seus lábios. Harry abaixou por um segundo os olhos para o lápis, então voltou a fitá-la, rindo em deboche.

- Você espera me derrotar com um _lápis_?

Então, eles apenas se encararam por longos minutos, como numa competição para ver quem ria primeiro. Harry estava quase explodindo, mas se segurou bravamente. Katherine, então, caiu na gargalhada, e Harry percebeu como gostava de vê-la sorrindo daquela maneira tão espontânea. Somente porque estava feliz. Porque ele, Harry, a fizera rir.

- Está bem, você venceu essa, Potter. – ela admitiu, e nos lábios havia o rastro de um sorriso depois que ela finalmente parou de rir.

- Quê! Então você admite mesmo que eu venci?

- Pára! – ela riu de mansinho. – Eu não vou repetir!

Por alguns preciosos minutos, Harry a apreciou soltando os cabelos a fim de arrumá-los, já que eles estavam uma bagunça completa depois daquela luta entre os dois. Harry se deu conta que nunca a tinha visto com os cabelos soltos. Eles caíam ao redor do rosto da garota em grandes cachos longos. _Por que ela não os deixa sempre assim? _Katherine começou a ajeitá-los, aparentemente sem perceber que Harry a observava quase hipnotizado. Foi somente quando ela notou isso, que o fitou confusa, paralisando seu movimento:

- Que foi?

Ele não conseguiu falar, e apenas moveu a cabeça de um lado para outro, desviando o olhar, completamente sem graça. Estaria dando muito na cara se dissesse que a estava achando linda? Sim, seria demais – sua razão respondeu imediatamente – apenas feche a boca e finja que nada aconteceu; ou melhor, _que nada está acontecendo_, se é que você consegue esconder...

Harry esperou que Katherine terminasse de prender novamente seu cabelo com a fita para tentar falar novamente:

- Então, você gostou do presente?

Ele captou a sombra de um sorriso fugidio nela. Katherine desviou os olhos dele e, disse depressa, procurando soar indiferente:

- Sim, eu gostei. Você é observador. – ela elogiou; Harry sorriu sem perceber. – Uma fita é algo que eu gosto muito e uso mais ainda. E gostei do cartão também. – ela emendou, fazendo uma pausa em seguida, enrugando as sobrancelhas e fitando-o de esguelha. – Estava enorme, você se empolgou escrevendo, não?

Harry quase engasgou. Ele preferiu não olhá-la, pois achava que talvez sua expressão o denunciasse.

- Eu estava sem nada para fazer.

- Ah... – ela parecia _decepcionada_? – Assim como eu quando mandei o seu desenho...

- Ficou ótimo! – Harry falou apressado, contente por ter algo a dizer. – Você sabe desenhar muito bem.

Katherine corou. Harry achava que era a primeira vez que a via ficar vermelha sem ser de raiva.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse muito tempo depois.

- Só isso? – ele não pôde se conter. Ela se virou rapidamente para fitá-lo. Harry sustentou o olhar, mesmo que suas mãos suassem desagradavelmente frias.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou hesitante. – O que você quer mais?

É, o que ele esperava? A resposta certa seria imediata, se Harry não estivesse tão convencido em omiti-la até para si mesmo. Ele queria um beijo. _Ele queria Katherine_.

- Ah... – ele suspirou, tentando soar descontraído. Porém, não conseguia mais encará-la. – "Obrigada" é pouco.

Houve uma pausa muito longa dessa vez. Harry quase podia sentir o ar palpável ao seu redor. Ele ficou muito tempo em silêncio, apenas esperando que algo acontecesse. Ou que não acontecesse. Começou a amaldiçoar a si mesmo por ter dito aquelas coisas estúpidas para ela. O que Katherine deveria estar pensando? Que ele era maluco, com certeza. Pior, poderia estar achando-o patético, e era exatamente o que ele era, afinal. Harry estava quase se levantando, inventando uma desculpa qualquer e se mandando dali – com sérios planos de se exilar no Patagônia no dia seguinte, diga-se de passagem – quando sentiu algo em sua bochecha.

Era levemente molhado. _Quente_. _Suave_. Tinha aquele embriagante aroma de canela. _Doce_. Era barulhento. _Estalado. _Quando Harry finalmente se deu conta de que Katherine estava beijando sua bochecha, ela já tinha se afastado. Mas ele ainda sentia o toque dela em sua pele.

Ele se virou para a garota, sorrindo desconcertado. Estava em estado de choque, e nem se deu ao trabalho de omitir sua surpresa. Ela também sorriu, suavemente, quase sem graça, porém ainda travessa:

- Satisfeito?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três batidas secas à porta. Silêncio.

Harry esperou.

- Entre.

A porta rangeu suavemente. Harry adentrou a sala do diretor, encostando lentamente a porta atrás de si. Os quadros repousavam em seus retratos, cochilando tranqüilos. Fawkes, a fênix, emitia sons brandos e melancólicos. Dumbledore estava de pé, próximo à janela, observando o horizonte negro com os olhos perdidos. Ele parecia cansado. Estava claro que algo não ia bem; ele estava preocupado. Harry nem precisava perguntar o que era; a manchete do _Profeta Diário _daquela manhã dizia tudo. Uma cidade inteira destruída. Não muito longe de Hogwarts. Milhares de mortos. Voldemort.

- Com licença, professor. – Harry disse hesitante, apenas para anunciar sua presença. Não entendia por que Dumbledore o tinha chamado para uma aula logo num dia como aquele, quando ele tinha passado todo o dia ausente resolvendo problemas envolvendo o incidente daquela cidade em chamas.

Dumbledore não se virou para fitar Harry. Ele apenas enrugou ligeiramente as sobrancelhas brancas, e continuou a observar o horizonte, como que hipnotizado.

- Eu não compreendo, Harry. – o diretor disse subitamente, quase num tom de desabafo. O rapaz não soube o que dizer. – Não consigo entender onde _ele_ quer chegar agora...

- Voldemort, o senhor quer dizer? – Harry perguntou para se certificar; no momento, era ele quem não entendia onde Dumbledore pretendia chegar.

- Sim. – o bruxo respondeu gravemente, ainda sem olhar Harry. – Há algo que não se encaixa... Parece... que ele sabe algo que eu desconheço...

Foi a vez de Harry enrugar as sobrancelhas.

- Por que o senhor diz isso?

- Você sabia, Harry, que a cidade que foi destruída essa madrugada por Voldemort... – Dumbledore questionou, finalmente se voltando para Harry. Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam de um jeito incompreensível. – ...um dia, há muitos anos, foi a vila onde os fundadores de Hogwarts viveram?

Houve uma pausa. Era quase como se Dumbledore esperasse que Harry dissesse alguma coisa, algo que clareasse suas idéias. O rapaz não entendia como poderia ajudá-lo naquela situação. Talvez Hermione fosse mais útil, vasculhando livros na biblioteca. Ele, Harry, não sabia nada a respeito daquela história.

- Não, professor, eu não sabia.

Estranhamente, Dumbledore pareceu decepcionado. Mas isso durou apenas um segundo. Logo, ele estava cruzando a sala, parecendo novamente ativo e prático, falando depressa.

- Pois foi, sim. Que eu saiba, Salazar Slytherin também viveu lá seus últimos dias, depois que deixou Hogwarts, até que foi... – ele fez uma pausa breve, e o que disse em seguida não parecia corresponder ao que tinha pensado antes. – ...até morrer.

Aquela última frase despertou algo em Harry que até o momento permanecia adormecido.

- Professor?

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos de sua mesa, gentilmente. Havia um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- Há algo que eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor... – Harry disse hesitante. – O senhor se importa de me ouvir um pouco antes da aula?

O sorriso do diretor se alargou.

- Absolutamente, Harry. – ele indicou a cadeira à frente de sua mesa, acomodando-se também. – Sente-se, por favor.

Harry se aproximou, sentando-se. Dumbledore o observava ansioso, quase curioso, sorrindo para ele. Com um gesto da mão enrugada, incentivou Harry a falar.

O problema era que ele não sabia por onde começar. Não sabia como explicar aqueles sonhos estranhos que andava tendo. O problema todo não eram os sonhos com Voldemort – ele já estava acostumado a isso, se é que é possível se acostumar a algo assim –; o que mais o preocupava, contudo, eram aqueles sonhos com pessoas estranhas, das quais Harry mal conseguia se lembrar ao acordar, e que ele desconhecia. Mesmo assim, Harry começou a contar alguns dos sonhos que se recordava, achando que estava sendo idiota, pois nada daquilo fazia sentido. Dumbledore, no entanto, parecia pendurado em cada palavra que o rapaz dizia.

- Espere um pouco, Harry... – ele o interrompeu em certo ponto, erguendo a mão para fazer o rapaz se calar. – Você está me dizendo que esses sonhos estão se tornando freqüentes e que você chegou a se sentir mal por causa deles?

- Não foram todas as vezes, professor... – ele tentou explicar. – Às vezes eu só fico com dor de cabeça, indisposto... mas, teve uma vez... – Harry fez uma pausa breve, pensativo. – Bem, nas férias, quando eu estava em casa... hum, o senhor sabe, a casa onde eu estou morando com Sirius...

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça, assentindo. Harry sentiu algo desagradável na ponta do estômago ao mencionar o padrinho – ele ainda não tinha mandado nenhuma carta como prometera aquele dia na estação, e já fazia mais de uma semana que Harry tinha retornado a Hogwarts –, no entanto, tentou transparecer ao diretor que estava tudo normal.

- Então, um dia, quando eu estava lá... acordei depois de um sonho desses, e passei realmente mal... – ele disse, lembrando-se daquele dia em que chegara a vomitar no tapete ao acordar de um sonho. – Tenho certeza que foi por causa do sonho.

- Você quer dizer... – Dumbledore perguntou lentamente. – Que teve uma dor em sua cicatriz, como tem quando sonha com Voldemort ou quando está perto dele?

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Parecia uma pergunta simples, mas para ele era difícil encontrar uma resposta exata. Agora que pensava mais friamente naquele incidente, percebia que tinha deixado passar muitas coisas...

- Não é exatamente _essa_ dor, professor.

Dumbledore pareceu não entender. Ele escutava com o máximo de atenção.

- Como assim, Harry?

- Não é... não é a mesma dor de quando Voldemort está por perto, ou quando sonho com ele... – Harry respondeu devagar, surpreendendo-se com suas próprias palavras. – É... parecida, mas, de alguma maneira, diferente... de um jeito sutil, mas... ainda assim diferente.

Dumbledore se aprumou na cadeira para ouvir melhor, praticamente debruçando-se sobre a mesa.

- Continue, Harry. Explique-se melhor.

Harry hesitou. Era estranho explicar aquilo, porque ele mesmo não entendia. Desde aquele dia, nunca tinha parado para pensar realmente no que tinha sentido. Aliás, nunca tinha parado para pensar _racionalmente_ naqueles sonhos. Porém, agora...

- Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que... a dor não é _exatamente _a mesma, mas ainda assim, _é como _se fosse a mesma, o senhor entende? – e sem esperar uma resposta, Harry prosseguiu, sabendo que deveria estar parecendo maluco. – Mas, não era só a cicatriz que doía... a minha mão esquerda... – ele segurou a mão, lembrando-se exatamente da dor que tinha sentido, como se a sensação ainda estivesse ali, mas apenas adormecida. – ...ela doía e... ardia, como se eu tivesse me cortado, e eu sentia como se sangrasse... E o estranho é que foi exatamente nesse lugar que a espada o feriu...

Dumbledore segurou o pulso de Harry com tamanha firmeza, que o rapaz se assustou. O diretor parecia extremamente sério. Falava com urgência na voz.

- "A espada _o _feriu"? _Quem, _Harry? De quem você está falando?

Harry não soube o que responder. E também não compreendia por que Dumbledore estava tão tenso. Será que esses sonhos eram realmente tão importantes assim?

- O homem, no sonho... Ele lutava com espadas contra... um outro homem... que o atacava... parecia descontrolado...

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eles discutiam... e continuaram lutando... até que... – Harry sentiu a boca seca. Finalmente se deu conta de por que tinha ficado tão horrorizado com aquele sonho. Era o final dele...

- Até que... – Dumbledore o incentivou, urgentemente. – Diga, Harry.

- Até que um matou o outro.

Um silêncio agourento seguiu-se às palavras de Harry. Dumbledore largou seu pulso, seus olhos azuis estudando atentamente o rapaz à sua frente, quase como se não o reconhecesse.

- Quem eram esses homens, Harry? Você sabe?

Harry fitou Dumbledore de volta, vacilando. Sabia quem eram aqueles homens, ouvira seus nomes no sonho e, assim que acordou, era como se algo lhe desse a certeza de quem realmente eram. Porém, foi somente àquela vez que Harry teve essa certeza e, somando-se ao fato que ele estava passando muito mal, ele bem que poderia estar enganado. Não fazia sentido algum, poderiam ser apenas fantasias de sua cabeça, afinal. Além disso, ele nem ao menos vira direito seus rostos, apenas tivera a impressão de que eram eles, que ouvira seus nomes...

- Eu não tenho certeza, professor.

- Mas o que você _acha_, Harry? – Dumbledore insistiu. – Você acha que sabe quem eles são?

- Por que o senhor está perguntando isso, professor? – Harry retrucou depressa, não sabia se porque quisesse a resposta ou porque não quisesse responder à pergunta do diretor. – Há algo que o senhor pense, ou que saiba, que está me escondendo?

Dumbledore enrijeceu, tenso. Ele torceu uma mão na outra, um gesto de nervosismo bastante incomum tratando-se dele. Fitava Harry como se temesse que o rapaz lesse sua mente.

- Não, Harry, eu não estou escondendo nada de você. – ele respondeu firme. – Desde o dia em que lhe revelei a sua relação com Voldemort, eu não tenho mais _nada _a esconder de você. _Nada._

Harry abaixou os olhos por um momento, nervoso. Não gostava de lembrar aquele dia, no qual colocara o diretor contra a parede e descobrira tudo a respeito dele e de Voldemort. A relação consangüínea deles. Muitas vezes, Harry se arrependeu disso. Preferia quando não conhecia esse fato. As coisas pareceram ficar muito mais difíceis e dolorosas depois disso.

- Apenas diga quem você acha que eles eram, Harry. – Dumbledore pediu, algum tempo depois. – Pode ser importante.

Houve uma pausa breve.

- Eu tive a impressão... – Harry disse lentamente, sem olhar o diretor nos olhos. – ...que eles eram... Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore se calar. Ele recostou-se à cadeira, cruzando os dedos das mãos, pensativo. Fitava Harry com perplexidade nos olhos azuis.

- Gryffindor e Slytherin? Você tem certeza, Harry?

Harry poderia soltar um palavrão, mas se conteve bravamente. Ele não tinha _acabado_ de dizer que não tinha certeza?

- Não, professor. Eu apenas _tive a impressão, _porém...

- Porém...?

- Eu procurei saber a verdade depois disso. – Harry observou Dumbledore com cuidado, tentando perceber se ele realmente não estaria ocultando algo dele. – E descobri que... Gryffindor realmente matou Slytherin, não?

Dumbledore assentiu gravemente.

- Não é um fato que todos tenham conhecimento. – ele explicou brandamente. – Digo, não é algo que se relate com freqüência nas aulas de História da Magia, por exemplo.

- Mas... – Harry não conseguiu se conter. – Eu tive a nítida impressão de que... Gryffindor não _teve a intenção _de fazê-lo, o senhor compreende?

Dumbledore estreitou os olhos.

- E por que você acha isso, Harry?

O rapaz engoliu em seco. Como explicar aquilo, se era algo que ele... simplesmente... _sabia?_

- Ele não parecia ser capaz disso.

Não era uma boa resposta, e Harry teve certeza disso assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Dumbledore pareceu não acreditar.

- Ele viveu há mais de mil anos, Harry, nenhum de nós o conheceu. – ele pressionou. – Não temos como saber com certeza como era seu caráter. Tudo o que sabemos dele vem dos livros de história. E, você sabe, a História é escrita sob um único ponto de vista: o dos vencedores.

Harry sentiu-se enrijecer. Não estava gostando do rumo que Dumbledore estava dando àquela conversa.

- Mas, pelas Casas de Hogwarts podemos saber, não? – o rapaz insistiu. – Quer dizer, a maioria dos sonserinos possui afinidade com as Artes das Trevas, Voldemort era um sonserino, enquanto os grifinórios...

- _Você_ poderia ter sido um sonserino, Harry. – Dumbledore retrucou incisivamente. – Assim como _sua mãe_, também.

Harry se calou, fechando os punhos instintivamente. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava tão aborrecido com Dumbledore, mas definitivamente não tinha gostado do que ele tinha dito.

- Mas nós não fomos sonserinos. – ele disse entredentes, irritado, com um certo orgulho na voz. – _Nem eu, nem minha mãe._

- Exatamente! – Dumbledore exclamou. – Mas, mesmo que tivessem sido, Harry, eu duvido que poderiam ter-se afinizado com as Artes das Trevas! Isso não condiz nem com o seu caráter, nem com o caráter de sua mãe...

Harry não estava entendendo o que Dumbledore pretendia dizendo tudo aquilo. Relaxou os punhos por baixo da mesa, mas continuava com o pé atrás com o bruxo.

- O que eu quero dizer, Harry, é que nem todos os sonserinos são ruins, assim como nem todos os grifinórios são bons... Pedro Pettigrew era um grifinório, e no entanto...

Harry torceu o nariz à menção daquele nome. Sabia perfeitamente que Rabicho era um canalha, mesmo que tivesse sido grifinório um dia.

- Cada pessoa é uma pessoa. – Dumbledore explicou lentamente. – Cada pessoa tem um caráter próprio, uma educação e uma criação próprias. Tendências próprias. A Casa para a qual uma pessoa é selecionada quando entra em Hogwarts não a condena a ser bondosa ou perversa; isso apenas depende dela mesma. O Chapéu Seletor não escolhe pessoas iguais a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw ou Hufflepuff. Ele escolhe pessoas que tenham _afinidades_ com eles, peculiaridades que lhe eram comuns e que eles apreciavam. Mas essas pessoas são diferentes entre si, e diferentes dos fundadores. E nós só podemos saber como é uma pessoa _conhecendo-a._ Nós nunca saberemos como Slytherin ou Gryffindor eram ao certo. Nós _jamais_ os conheceremos.

Houve uma longa pausa dessa vez.

- Nós nunca teremos certeza se Gryffindor teve ou não intenção de matar Slytherin...

- ELE NÃO TEVE! – Harry vociferou, sem perceber que tinha se levantado. Dumbledore arregalou os olhos, pasmo; aquela impressão que Harry tivera antes, que o diretor parecia fitá-lo como se não o conhecesse, agora estava bastante clara. Dumbledore não parecia reconhecê-lo naquele momento. Nem Harry. Quando Dumbledore disse sua última frase, foi como se Harry a tomasse como uma ofensa pessoal, no entanto, nem ele mesmo sabia porque tinha reagido dessa maneira. Tentando se controlar, o rapaz prosseguiu: - Ele não teve a intenção, professor, _eu sei disso._

Meia hora depois, Harry estava deixando a sala do diretor para trás, aborrecido. O gárgula de pedra estava se trancando às suas costas novamente, e Harry parou no meio do corredor, sem saber para onde ir. Sua cabeça estava dando um nó. A conversa com Dumbledore, ao invés de esclarecer suas dúvidas, apenas lhe confundiu ainda mais. E, para melhorar a situação, havia algo martelando em sua cabeça; ele tinha deixado de contar uma coisa para Dumbledore, uma única coisa que estava lhe deixando cada vez mais inquieto. Mas Harry achava, ao mesmo tempo, que deveria esperar; talvez, se ele tivesse mais sonhos como aqueles, eles lhe revelassem algo mais concreto, e ele então pudesse entender.

Os corredores estavam escuros; já deveria ser bem tarde da noite. Harry apalpou um volume debaixo das vestes, pensando. Mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse lhe garantido que conseguira uma permissão para que Harry caminhasse pelo castelo fora do horário permitido em certos dias – os das aulas do diretor –, o rapaz, naquele dia, tinha levado consigo a Capa de Invisibilidade, como uma precaução a mais; não estava com vontade de ter que ver a cara feia de Filch para ele, por exemplo, se esbarrasse com o zelador por um infeliz acaso do destino no corredor. A capa o livraria de contratempos como esse. Harry ficou pensando se deveria usá-la agora, porém os corredores estavam tão escuros e silenciosos, que ele acabou desistindo, já que não estava muito longe da Torre da Grifinória. Harry se pegou imaginando que logo estaria deitado em sua cama, finalmente descansando depois de um mais longo dia. No entanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando estava no sexto andar; ele ouviu o ruído de passos. Imaginando que fosse Filch, o rapaz rapidamente se escondeu debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade, e esperou, segurando a varinha por baixo das vestes.

Não era Filch. Harry ouviu uma voz praguejando baixinho, e não a reconheceu como a voz asmática do zelador rabugento – era uma voz _feminina, _talvez até um pouco familiarHarry encostou-se à parede, muito quieto, tomando cuidado para que até mesmo sua respiração fosse silenciosa. Então, esperou, tentando escutar, e logo a voz se pronunciou novamente.

- Saco... eu o perdi de vista!

Harry ficou imaginando quem poderia ser, tendo aquela leve sensação de que conhecia a dona daquela voz. Ele esperou mais alguns segundos e, logo, a silhueta de uma pessoa foi se tornando mais visível na escuridão do corredor. A poucos metros de Harry, os passos cessaram; porém, ele ainda sentia a presença da pessoa. Quando Harry estava se decidindo a se aproximar para tentar descobrir quem era a pessoa, ela se revelou por si própria:

- _Lumus!_

Harry quase exclamou o nome de Katherine sem querer, mas se conteve a tempo. A garota tinha acendido a varinha, e a luz bruxeleante desta iluminava parcialmente seu rosto concentrado. Ela parecia estar procurando por alguém; Harry ficou imaginando quem poderia ser. Subitamente, ela apontou a varinha exatamente para o lugar onde Harry se encontrava, estreitando os olhos em sua direção. O rapaz se amaldiçoou por alguma exclamação de surpresa que, com certeza, deveria ter deixado escapar quando a reconheceu. Porém, mesmo que parecesse desconfiada, ela não podia vê-lo, já que ele estava totalmente encoberto pela capa. Por um instante, Harry teve vontade de se revelar, mas novamente se deteve; achava muito estranho a garota estar perambulando pelos corredores àquela hora, e ainda procurando alguém, como parecia que estava. Era melhor esperar para ver o que ela estava pretendendo.

- Quem está aí? – disse uma terceira voz, dessa vez masculina. Harry sentiu o estômago revirar; conhecia _muito bem_ aquela voz, suave e letal. Quantas vezes já a ouvira soar exatamente daquela maneira com ele próprio? – Eu sei que tem alguém aí, apareça!

- _Nox!_

Contudo, Katherine não foi rápida o suficiente. _Ele_ a descobriria num piscar de olhos. Harry não pensou duas vezes; adiantou-se e puxou a garota pelo pulso com força, e sentiu que ela sufocou uma exclamação de susto; ele não a culpava, deveria ser realmente muito estranho ser puxada por alguém invisível. Logo, porém, ela e Harry já estavam novamente escondidos, espremidos debaixo da capa do rapaz, seus braços colados um no outro. Harry pôde distinguir o olhar de choque no rosto da garota, iluminado apenas pela luz pálida da lua, que vinha das janelas. Ela parecia incapaz de emitir algum som, de tão surpresa e assustada. Mesmo assim, Harry colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, indicando que ficasse calada. Sentia, no entanto, a respiração tensa dela, assim como a dele próprio, e as batidas rápidas do coração.

Os passos cadenciados daquela terceira pessoa foram ficando mais altos, até que pararam. O rosto de Severo Snape era iluminado apenas pelo feixe de luz fraco proveniente de sua própria varinha, e ele olhava para os lados, apontando a varinha aleatoriamente, procurando, furioso, por alguém que seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar.

- É você, Potter? – ele perguntou traiçoeiro. – Está oculto debaixo de sua maldita Capa de Invisibilidade? Apareça!

Harry sentiu o braço de Katherine no seu, rígido. Estava claro que ela estava com medo que Snape a encontrasse ali, fora dos limites. Por um segundo, Harry imaginou se ele poderia desconfiar do que ela estaria aprontando também. Mesmo assim, Harry decidiu confiar na garota naquele momento e acobertá-la, afinal, ninguém merecia ser pego por Snape, e Harry dizia isso por experiência própria.

Ele sentiu a mão enluvada de Katherine ao redor de seu pulso quando ela percebeu o que ele estava prestes a fazer, e um sussurro urgente – _"Não!"_ –; Harry, porém, desvencilhou-se dela e saiu debaixo da capa. Assim que o fez, Snape sentiu seus passos e apontou a varinha bem para seu coração. Os olhos de Harry se ofuscaram com a luz que incidiu diretamente em seu rosto, e ele teve que fechar um pouco os olhos para não ficar momentaneamente cego.

- Potter... – Snape sussurrou suavemente malicioso, quase deleitado em vê-lo (e Harry sabia muito bem que isso certamente não se devia à _fantástica_ amizade entre eles). – Então, eu não estava enganado?

- Acho que isso é óbvio, não? – Harry retrucou sarcasticamente, reprimindo a vontade de dizer "Não, seu idiota, eu sou apenas uma ilusão da sua mente doentia!". – Mas eu ficaria muito grato se virasse essa luz para longe dos meus olhos. _Senhor._

Ele sentiu, perto de si, Katherine se movimentar nervosamente por baixo da capa, mas a ignorou. Havia algo muito mais preocupante à sua frente: Snape, seu olhar de fúria e sua varinha ainda apontada exatamente para seu coração.

- Você é mesmo muito atrevido, não, Potter? – Snape retrucou mordaz. – Eu poderia...

- Poderia o quê? – o rapaz desafiou. – O _senhor_ sabe que hoje eu tenho permissão para estar nos corredores a essa hora.

Snape se calou pelo o que deveria ser um segundo; obviamente, ele sabia disso – Dumbledore sempre avisava os professores quando Harry estaria em sua sala até tarde e, portanto, teria permissão de andar pelos corredores após o horário normal, para que pudesse voltar à Grifinória. E, daquela vez, Harry não estava mentindo; realmente estivera com Dumbledore. No entanto, Snape estava jogando com ele naquele momento, tentando apanhá-lo em um deslize, para que pudesse se divertir, talvez. Harry, porém, não permitiria que Snape saísse daquele encontro satisfeito.

- É mesmo, Potter? Não estou lembrado... Na verdade, acho que o diretor não me disse nada sobre você ter permissão para perambular pelo castelo como se fosse _o dono dele..._ Porque você tem esse costume, não? – ele continuou, maldoso. – Acho que é uma mal _de família... _pensar que significa _alguma coisa_, não?

Harry mordeu a língua para não mandá-lo à merda. Sabia que era exatamente aquilo que Snape estava querendo: que Harry perdesse a paciência e o insultasse, para que, assim, pudesse puni-lo e ganhar o dia. Mas Harry não daria esse gostinho a ele, mesmo que as palavras estivessem na ponta de sua língua, prontas para serem ditas.

- No entanto, eu sinto muito em informá-lo, _professor... – _Harry começou, tremendo de raiva. – ...que eu possuo _sim_ permissão para estar fora dos limites a essa hora, hoje. Eu estou vindo agora mesmo da sala do diretor, se o _senhor_ quiser verificar por si mesmo, eu posso acompanhá-lo até lá e nós teremos o prazer de perguntar ao Professor Dumbledore se eu tenho ou não permissão.

Harry não tinha dado saída a Snape, e sorriu por dentro ao vê-lo morder os lábios, sem saber como responder. Ele não realmente não tinha o dizer contra aquilo; sabia que, se fossem até Dumbledore, ele confirmaria a história de Harry, até mesmo se o rapaz estivesse mentindo. Portanto, não havia saída; Snape estava perdendo.

Porém, ele não iria desistir tão facilmente. O professor decidiu utilizar uma tática alternativa.

- Tem alguém aqui com você, Potter? – ele perguntou incisivamente, pegando o rapaz desprevenido. – Alguém que esteja... _escondendo_ de mim?

Harry engoliu em seco. _Como ele poderia saber? _A única resposta plausível era que ele já estivesse desconfiado _antes_, e estivesse, talvez, _seguindo_ Katherine. _O que ela poderia estar escondendo, afinal? _Ah, mas ele descobriria – Harry repetiu a si mesmo, convicto –; depois de tudo que estava fazendo para acobertá-la, ela _teria_ que contar a ele o que estava aprontando, de um jeito ou de outro.

- Não estou escondendo ninguém. – Harry disse firme, sustentando o olhar de Snape. Sabia, porém, que não estava mais tão seguro quanto antes, e é claro que ele notaria isso. – Eu estou sozinho aqui.

- Tem certeza, Potter? – Snape retrucou rapidamente, dando um passo à frente, bem devagar, ameaçador. A varinha continuava apontada para Harry, e a vontade que ele tinha era sacar a própria varinha e desarmá-lo, mas sabia, também, que jamais poderia fazer isso e, mesmo que pudesse, não haveria tempo suficiente antes de Snape atacar. – Talvez... essa pessoa esteja _sob sua capa..._

Harry decidiu arriscar. Tinha dado certo antes, quando discutiam sobre Dumbledore, tinha que dar certo agora também.

- O senhor pode procurar, se quiser. Quem sabe não acha alguma coisa? – o rapaz incentivou, encostando-se à parede displicentemente, cruzando os braços. Estava _bem _ao lado de Katherine, podia até mesmo sentir sua respiração próxima sob a capa. Decidiu apostar que Snape não procuraria bem ao seu lado; ele _tinha_ que achar que o rapaz não teria tamanha ousadia de desafiá-lo a procurar por alguém, e esconder essa pessoa _bem debaixo_ do seu enorme nariz. – Eu não tenho pressa, _professor. _Pode demorar o tempo que desejar.

Snape hesitou, observando Harry como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos. O rapaz, porém, tentava demonstrar que não estava nem se importando com aquilo tudo, mesmo que fosse complicado ocultar sua tensão. _Vamos, você não vai ficar procurando à toa, vai ser humilhante se não tiver ninguém aqui, ainda mais na _minha_ frente..._

O professor finalmente abaixou a varinha, claramente frustrado. Harry nem acreditou na própria sorte. Como era fácil manipular gente orgulhosa, não? Ele também sabia disso por experiência própria; admitia que era extremamente orgulhoso, e isso já o fizera se dar mal muitas vezes.

- Tudo bem, Potter. – o professor retrucou, sua raiva transbordando pelas orelhas. Os olhos negros dele pareciam fuzilar Harry. – Mas, saiba que eu estou de olho em _você. _– Harry imaginou que não era nele que ele tinha que ficar de olho no momento, mas permaneceu calado. – Agora, suma da minha frente!

Harry fez força para não sorrir demais. Ele desviou o olhar depressa do de Snape, pois era mais fácil esconder sua excitação por aquela saída inacreditável se não estivesse enfrentando os olhos dele. Então, o rapaz saiu depressa dali, esperando que Katherine não fizesse a besteira de segui-lo enquanto Snape estava por perto. O rapaz sentiu os olhos do professor acompanhando-o até o final do corredor, e não ousou olhar para trás ou mudar de direção. Era arriscar muito da sorte. Ele, então, rumou para a Grifinória, decidido a procurar Katherine assim que pudesse e interrogá-la a respeito do que ela estaria fazendo àquela noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, Harry não conseguiu nenhuma oportunidade de conversar com Katherine a sós, apenas trocou olhares com ela nas refeições. Até parecia que ela estava _evitando-o_, o que só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais desconfiado. Ele ficou imaginando por muito tempo o que ela poderia estar fazendo àquela hora da noite fora da Sonserina, _procurando_ por alguém. Sabia que Snape deveria estar desconfiado também, mas perguntar algo a ele obviamente estava fora de cogitação; ao mesmo tempo, Harry ficava pensando se ele teria apanhado a garota àquela noite, depois que foi embora. Apesar de Katherine estar oculta sob a capa, ela ainda assim era sólida, e Snape sabia muito bem como a capa funcionava.

- Harry! – ele sentiu alguém cutucá-lo na altura do antebraço. Era Hermione. – Nós estamos falando com você!

- Anh? O quê?

Hermione bufou, revirando os olhos para o teto, emburrada. Ela se abraçava aos seus livros, impaciente. Atrás dela, Rony fazia força para segurar o riso. Harry olhou para os lados e percebeu que os outros alunos estavam recolhendo seu material e saindo depressa de mais uma aula complicada de Transfiguração. A Profª. McGonagall recolhia papéis em sua mesa, atarefada.

- A aula já acabou? – Harry perguntou tolamente.

Rony não agüentou; desembestou a gargalhar. Hermione, porém, parecia muito irritada com aquela atitude de descaso do amigo com o que deveria ter sido, obviamente, uma aula muito importante.

- Em que planeta você estava, Harry?

- Desculpa, então! – ele se defendeu, levantando-se e colocando de qualquer jeito as coisas dentro da mochila. – Eu só me... distraí.

- Distraiu? – Rony riu ainda mais alto. – Você literalmente _viajou, _Harry! Mas tudo bem... é completamente compreensível...

E riu ainda mais. Estava ficando tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de tanto rir. Harry deu uma cotovelada nele de advertência quando jogou a mochila nas costas e se apressou para sair da sala. Hermione pareceu confusa depois disso.

- O que vocês dois estão escondendo de mim? – ela interrogou incisiva, colocando-se entre os dois garotos, desconfiada, quando saíram para o corredor. – E não neguem, eu não sou idiota, _sei que estão escondendo algo!_

Rony trocou um olhar nervoso com Harry, que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Aquilo era tudo culpa de Rony, que não sabia se controlar na frente de Hermione! Ele tinha deixado _muito claro_ que não era para ele ficar dando bandeira por aí do que estava acontecendo. Harry não queria nem pensar na falação sem fim que teria que escutar se Hermione descobrisse sobre Katherine. As duas se detestavam.

- Anh, Mione...

- Não, Rony! – Hermione protestou, aborrecida. – Não adianta tentar me enrolar de novo, eu sei que...

- Não faz assim, Mionezinha... – Rony prosseguiu na tentativa, abraçando a garota e tentando beijá-la. Mas Harry sabia que não iria funcionar; Hermione não desistia por nada quando colocava alguma minhoca na cabeça. – Ah, vem aqui, vem...

- Pára, Rony! – ela se virou para Harry, vermelha. – O que está acontecendo? Eu vou ficar muito magoada se vocês não estiverem me confiando algo importante!

Harry gemeu, suspirando desanimado. Aquilo não estava indo bem. Não era apenas por Katherine; se fosse qualquer outra garota, também ficaria sem graça de falar essas coisas com Hermione. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ela não iria sossegar até descobrir se era mesmo algo importante. Não que _aquilo_ não fosse importante, mas quando se tratava de Harry, ela sempre ficava preocupada que pudesse ser algo mais sério, algo a respeito de Voldemort, por exemplo.

Rony fitava Harry com uma cara do tipo "eu tentei, cara", enquanto Hermione olhava o amigo com uma expressão séria e emburrada. Harry finalmente desistiu e deu de ombros. Hermione se voltou imediatamente para Rony, que novamente tentava segurar o riso. Eles tinham chegado aos jardins; era um fim de tarde nublado de janeiro, mas pelo menos o frio não estava tão intenso, nem estava nevando. Os três sentaram-se em um dos bancos de pedra, e Harry abriu um livro qualquer, fingindo estar concentrado, pois não queria ter que olhar na cara dos amigos quando Rony contasse o que estava acontecendo.

- Anh... bem, Mione...

- Sim?

- É que o Harry... – Rony começou hesitante, e Harry sentiu que ele o fitava sem jeito; pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos que o amigo ainda sorria. Harry foi escondendo aos poucos o rosto dentro do livro, mais e mais. – Bem... é que o Harry está apaixonado!

Houve um silêncio breve. Hermione se virou para Harry, claramente surpresa, não sabendo se sorria ou se deixava o queixo cair. Rony estava quase ficando roxo de tanto segurar o riso. Harry sentia o rosto fumegando; não sabia se de vergonha – pelo palerma do Rony ter colocado as coisas _do jeito_ que tinha colocado – , ou de raiva mesmo. Afinal, ele tinha dezessete anos, pombas! Não era para ninguém ficar rindo da sua cara se ele estivesse a fim de uma garota!

- Harry, é verdade? – Hermione perguntou desconcertada.

Harry a fitou por um segundo, sem saber o que dizer, então se voltou para Rony, com toda sua ira:

- Não foi isso que eu disse, Rony! – ele exclamou, furioso. – Eu não estou... _apaixonado! _– então, subitamente veio à sua cabeça a expressão de Sirius, muitos dias antes, naquela briga entre os dois, dizendo _"Você se apaixonou"_. Isso só fez Harry ficar ainda mais irritado, então ele completou: - Isso é tudo culpa sua e da sua boca grande! Mas que merda, Rony!

No entanto, o amigo não pareceu se ofender. Pelo contrário, continuava a sufocar o riso, a ponto de ter um treco, de tanto que estava ficando roxo. Hermione sorria suavemente, parecendo compadecida, o que só deixava Harry ainda mais sem graça.

- Ah, Harry, mas isso é ótimo!

O rapaz bufou, virando o rosto para o lado oposto, pensando se Hermione diria a mesma coisa se soubesse de _quem_ estavam falando.

- É verdade, Harry... – ela prosseguiu, tentando animá-lo, o que não estava surtindo muito efeito. – Já faz tanto tempo que você está sozinho...

Harry revirou os olhos, emburrado. Sabia que a amiga estava tentando ser gentil, mas ter aquela conversa era o fim da picada. Ele estava com a sincera vontade de cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder ali dentro por anos a fio. Ainda podia escutar as risadinhas do infeliz do Rony.

- Quem é a garota?

Harry engasgou. Olhou para os amigos, abobado, e viu que ambos o fitavam curiosos. Virou o rosto para o outro lado, desanimado, e teve um novo acesso de tosse; seus olhos bateram em ninguém menos que _ela._

Katherine estava a alguns metros, parcialmente oculta atrás de uma pilastra, fazendo sinais impacientes para que ele fosse falar com ela. Harry estava chocado. _Essa garota tem um parafuso solto, não é possível! _Ele percebeu que Rony e Hermione ainda o fitavam, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e então Harry se deu conta de que devia uma resposta aos dois. Porém, antes que conseguisse balbuciar qualquer palavra, foi Rony quem o ajudou, inacreditavelmente:

- Anh, ele ainda não quer contar, Mione. – ele disse rapidamente, fitando o amigo de um jeito esquisito, como se estivesse desconfiado de algo. Harry não entendeu nada, porém, estava mais preocupado com Katherine, que ainda estava lá ao longe, tentando chamar sua atenção. – Vamos deixá-lo em paz, o.k.? Quando ele quiser, ele conta.

Hermione pareceu desapontada, mas não fez objeção. Ela sorriu suavemente, fitando o amigo, compreensiva.

- Tudo bem, Harry... Mas eu espero que dê tudo certo.

- Anh... – ele balbuciou, sem graça, fitando Rony, que tinha um olhar diferente; Harry ficou imaginando se ele tinha percebido alguma coisa. – Obrigado, Mione...

- Onde você vai? – a amiga perguntou assim que viu Harry se levantando. Ele reparou que Rony ainda o olhava daquele jeito desconfiado. Harry só esperava que, se ele tivesse notado alguma coisa (e tomara que ele não tivesse), soubesse ser discreto, sabendo que talvez fosse mais fácil Hermione largar os livros por um dia, do que isso acontecer.

- Ah, eu, anh... esqueci umas coisas na estufa hoje de manhã, na aula de Herbologia... – ele inventou. – Vou lá buscar, daqui a pouco eu volto.

Ele, então, saiu depressa, deixando sozinhos os dois amigos. Viu que Katherine tinha voltado a se esconder atrás da pilastra, porém ainda podia enxergar sua sombra. Harry seguiu até lá, trocou um olhar discreto com a garota, que fingiu estar entretida procurando alguma coisa em sua mochila, e então rumou para as estufas, esperando que ela tivesse entendido que era para segui-lo.

Harry já estava esperando há uns dez minutos, sentado na escadinha que antecedia a porta da estufa n.º 7, quando Katherine apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado. Era muito difícil alguém ir até lá, já que as aulas naquela estufa eram apenas para o sétimo ano, e a Grifinória e a Lufa-lufa já tinham tido sua aula àquele dia.

- Era mais fácil você ter aparecido e me chamado na frente de todo mundo, pentelhinha. – Harry disse sarcástico, assim que a garota se sentou, sem, no entanto, fitá-la. Nem ele sabia porque estava tão irritado; aliás, sabia sim, mas não podia contar a ela.

- Eu fui bem discreta, tá? – ela retrucou ofendida, abrindo a mochila para apanhar alguma coisa. – Tomei cuidado para que ninguém me notasse.

- Claro, só faltava colocar um penacho na cabeça pra passar ainda mais despercebida!

- Que saco, Potter, você tá muito resmungão hoje!

- Não estou, não! – ele resmungou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, sem, entretanto, encará-la.

Não sabia se estava mais irritado por causa de Rony e Hermione, ou se porque Katherine não estivesse falando com ele há dois dias. Era muita falta de consideração ela não o ter procurado, ele a tinha _protegido_ de Snape àquela noite! Era o cúmulo ela não ter nem ao menos agradecido! Nem devolver a Capa de Invisibilidade ela tinha devolvido! Se Harry tivesse vergonha na cara, não olhava mais na cara dela. Imagine, deixá-lo no vácuo, há dois dias!

O.k., ele estava sentindo falta dela. _Bastante. _Chegara ao ponto de _sonhar_ com a garota na noite anterior. Estava ficando idiota. Ridículo. Patético. Louco. Deveria se internar num hospício.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo leve e macio sendo colocado em seu colo. Quando olhou para baixo, viu sua Capa de Invisibilidade, cuidadosamente dobrada. Virou-se imediatamente para Katherine, que sorria, travessa.

- Foi muito útil, obrigada, Harry.

Completamente apalermado, ele ergueu a capa entre as mãos e depois se virou para Katherine, confuso:

- Você andou _usando_ a capa esses dias?

Katherine tentou disfarçar, mas ela não conseguia esconder que estava extremamente sem graça.

- Anh... ela está como antes, Harry, pode olhar.

- Não é isso! – ele retrucou um pouco mais alto, o que pareceu assustá-la ligeiramente. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque estava tendo essa reação. – O que você andou fazendo? Você usou a capa além daquela noite no corredor, com Snape?

- Ah, ali ela me ajudou bastante, também! – ela emendou, tentando mudar de assunto. – Você me tirou de uma grande enrascada, Harry, é sério, eu tô te devendo uma.

- Não tenta me enrolar! – ele insistiu, agigantando-se sobre ela. Katherine recuou ligeiramente; era estranha aquela posição, afinal, ela sempre parecia saber exatamente como agir e, no entanto, naquele momento estava completamente sem graça. – Pra quê você usou a capa? O que você anda fazendo? Por que você estava perambulando àquela hora pelos corredores?

- Ei, ei, ei! – ela se ergueu, defendendo-se. – Vamos parar com o interrogatório, o.k.? Você emprestou a capa, logo, eu podia usá-la para o que eu quisesse, não?

- O problema não é a capa! O problema é o que você anda fazendo por aí à noite!

Katherine fechou a cara imediatamente. Parecia que Harry tinha passado dos limites.

- O que eu ando fazendo é problema _meu. _– ela respondeu grossa, como costumava ser antes de eles se tornarem amigos. – Se é para fazer interrogatório, eu também deveria perguntar o que _você_ estava fazendo por aí, àquela hora!

Harry se calou, mordendo os lábios. Katherine estava muito irritada agora; empinava o queixo, como que o desafiando. Harry sabia que não podia contar o que fazia na sala de Dumbledore àquela hora; nem para Rony ou Hermione tinha contado direito, um pedido do próprio diretor.

- Eu estava com o Professor Dumbledore. – ele disse seriamente. – Não menti quando disse a Snape que tinha permissão para estar fora dos limites àquela noite.

Katherine se remexeu, incomodada, abraçando-se às pernas. Claramente estava emburrada com Harry. Ele desejou não ter sido tão rude com ela, sendo que ela parecia tão amável com ele àquele dia. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque tinha reagido dessa maneira. Ou talvez entendesse...

Àquela noite, Katherine parecia estar _procurando_ por alguém. E Harry estava louco para saber se era isso mesmo, e _quem_ era esse alguém. Mas isso não era ciúmes, era? Não, não mesmo. Não era, não podia ser!

- Eu não posso contar o que eu estava fazendo. – ela murmurou zangada. – É um assunto pessoal. Mas eu não estava fazendo nada de horrível, tá?

Harry ficou ainda mais envergonhado por seu comportamento. Ela parecia estar sendo honesta. Ele abaixou a cabeça, vexado, e não olhou em seus olhos quando sussurrou:

- Me desculpe.

Silêncio. Ela respirou mais forte.

- Eu não deveria ter falado desse jeito com você. – ele continuou, sentindo-se muito mal. – É claro que você não estava fazendo nada horrível, eu sei disso, ou não teria lhe acobertado de Snape. Eu... _confio em você_. Me desculpe.

Houve uma nova pausa. Ele ainda ouvia apenas a respiração forte de Katherine, e esperou, ansioso, que ela lhe desse uma resposta. Aquele silêncio estava a ponto de matá-lo, mas ele sabia que não podia pressioná-la; era ele quem estava pedindo desculpas, não ela. Quando ele estava prestes a explodir, ouviu a voz dela, ainda um pouco magoada:

- O que aconteceu com você?

Ele se virou depressa, e encontrou os olhos dela. Ela parecia apreensiva.

- Como assim?

- Hoje... no café da manhã... – ela continuou. – Quando as corujas chegaram... você pareceu tão... sei lá, decepcionado, chateado...

Então ela tinha notado? Como? Nem Rony ou Hermione tinham percebido que ele andava chateado porque Sirius não mandara nenhuma carta a ele, nem ao menos um mísero bilhete, desde que se encontraram pela última vez na estação. Harry estava tentando disfarçar, pois não queria ficar contando toda aquela história novamente, ainda mais porque assuntos particulares do padrinho estavam envolvidos, porém, no entanto, Katherine o estivera observando àqueles dias e _percebera._

- Eu... anh... estava esperando uma carta do meu padrinho, mas ele não mandou nada. – Harry disse, sentindo que não era complicado dizer essas coisas a ela. Até sentia-se um pouco melhor. – Nós nos desentendemos e não conseguimos nos acertar direito... Ele ficou de mandar uma carta, mas até agora nada...

Katherine suspirou.

- Família é um negócio complicado mesmo. – ela, então, teve um sobressalto, como se tivesse percebido que tivesse dito algo errado. – Ah, me desculpe.

Harry afastou o assunto com a mão.

- Tudo bem. Ele é a minha família mesmo. – ele admitiu, achando estranho dizer aquilo em voz alta. _"Minha família."_ – Ele é como... um pai e um irmão... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele deve estar com problemas... – ela disse depois de algum tempo. – Ele gosta de você. Vi como se davam bem àquele dia, no _pub._

Harry a fitou longamente. Katherine tinha os olhos perdidos. Ela tinha mencionado aquele dia novamente. Harry suspirou e se lembrou de algo que vinha pensando desde o dia na estação, quando conversara aqueles cinco minutos com Sirius.

- Você nunca falou direito do seu pai.

Ela se virou rapidamente para Harry, assustada, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Harry teve medo de tê-la machucado com a pergunta.

- Eu não sei muita coisa sobre ele. – Katherine desabafou, suspirando. – Minha mãe só dizia que ele tinha sido um... – ela revirou os olhos, como se achasse aquilo ridículo. – ..."um grande amor do passado, que não voltaria mais". Como se ela fosse _capaz_ de amar alguém...

Demorou algum tempo para Harry perceber que estava sentindo pena de Katherine. Aquela mãe dela deveria ser uma idiota, para não gostar da própria filha. Ele chegou a estender a mão em direção ao seu ombro para confortá-la, mas Katherine se levantou antes que ele a tocasse.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela disse depressa, respirando forte. Por algum motivo, não queria olhar para o rapaz. – Até mais, Harry.

E foi embora antes que Harry pudesse pedir para que ficasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sacudiu os cabelos de um lado para outro, espalhando água para tudo quanto era lado. Estava encharcado. Era capaz de até a lula gigante estar mais seca do que ele àquela noite.

- Estamos empatados com a Sonserina! – Peta Spencer comentou contente. – Só precisamos que Harry pegue o pomo no próximo jogo, e seremos campeões esse ano!

- _Se_ Potter pegar o pomo, você quer dizer... – Jonnathan Cavendish comentou mordaz.

Harry fingiu que não estava escutando. Não seria aquele idiota do Cavendish que lhe tiraria do seu bom humor. Apesar de ter sido um jogo difícil, com chuva, eles tinham vencido a Lufa-lufa com uma boa frente, e agora estavam empatados com a Sonserina no campeonato. Os dois times tinham a mesma chance de levar a taça, mas Harry sabia que seu time tinha potencial. Porém, o que ele não parava de imaginar era como seria jogar _contra_ Katherine novamente, agora que tudo tinha mudado...

- Você não vem, Harry? – Rony perguntou, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

O rapaz se virou para o amigo, que lhe esperava à porta. Os outros estavam comentando o jogo, contentes, e iam saindo juntos. Harry percebeu que, um pouco mais atrás de Rony, Gina o fitava de esguelha, como se o observasse. Ela desviou o olhar quando viu que Harry a notara, e voltou a dar atenção ao seu namorado.

- Ah, vai ser a maior festança hoje na sala comunal! – Colin disse animado. – Disseram que vão pegar comida com os elfos na cozinha. E trouxeram bebida de Hogsmeade também!

- _Como_ é um mistério... – Peta emendou.

Harry voltou a guardar as coisas no armário.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou. – ele disse distraído. – Tenho que terminar de ajeitar umas coisas por aqui.

- Quer ajuda? – Gina perguntou lá atrás. Harry viu pelo canto dos olhos que Cavendish a olhou emburrado.

- Não, obrigado. – Harry respondeu depressa. – Falta pouco.

Os outros jogadores foram deixando o vestiário em bando, até que só restaram Rony e Harry.

- Vá você também, Rony. Não vai querer deixar a Mione lá sozinha, não é?

Rony riu baixinho. No entanto, ele parecia um pouco sem jeito, como se quisesse dizer algo e não sabia por onde começar.

- Anh, é que eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa, Harry...

O rapaz se virou para o amigo, a sobrancelha erguida, esperando a pergunta. Rony fez uma careta, indeciso, então completou:

- Não, deixa pra lá... Outro dia eu pergunto.

- Tem certeza?

Rony fechou os olhos por um segundo, sorrindo.

- Tenho, tudo bem. – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Você podia se aborrecer, deixa pra lá, não era mesmo tão importante... Eu encontro você na sala comunal.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry fechou o armário, intrigado, e o som metálico dele ecoou pelo vestiário vazio. O que Rony poderia estar querendo lhe dizer? Confiando que, assim como o amigo disse, não deveria ser nada muito importante, Harry cruzou o vestiário, apanhou sua Firebolt e já estava colocando-a no ombro, pronto para voltar ao castelo, quando ouviu um barulho, parecido com o de um assobio.

Ele saiu do vestiário, entrando novamente no campo. Era uma noite escura e nublada, mas a chuva já tinha passado, finalmente. A grama estava úmida; Harry pisou nela, ouvindo o barulho aquoso da terra misturada à água da chuva. O campo estava vazio e silencioso novamente. Harry sorriu; era como se, naquela noite, o campo fosse só dele.

Batia uma brisa fria, e Harry teve vontade de transformar aquela brisa em vento. Chegou a descer a Firebolt dos ombros, pronto para montá-la e dar uma volta antes de ir embora, quando ouviu o assobio novamente. Ergueu os olhos e se deu conta de que não estava sozinho, afinal.

Havia alguém voando lá em cima. A vassoura assobiava, competindo com o vento. No início, Harry pensou que fosse algum dos jogadores, mas a pessoa não vestia uniforme de time algum. Parecia voar muito bem; descrevia voltas e mais voltas graciosamente. Harry não soube quanto tempo ficou observando-a, até que a pessoa parou no ar, olhando exatamente para ele. Harry a reconheceu e sorriu.

Ele passou a perna por cima da Firebolt, deu impulso e, logo, estava novamente no ar. O ar batia forte em seu rosto molhado, fazendo-o tremer ligeiramente de frio, mas Harry não se importava. Aquela sensação era boa demais.

Katherine esperou que Harry a alcançasse, planando no ar. Os cabelos dela estavam desarrumados pelo vento. Observava Harry com um brilho estranho no olhar, fazendo-o imaginar coisas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, mas não estava zangada. Sorria, e Harry adorava seu sorriso.

- Eu é que pergunto. – ele retrucou. – Pensei que o campo fosse só meu.

- Eu perguntei primeiro, Harry... – ela provocou, sorrindo como uma criança prestes a fazer uma travessura, girando devagar em torno dele com a vassoura.

- Estava no vestiário e resolvi voltar aqui... _e te encontrei_.

- Há quanto tempo estava me observando? – ela continuava a voar ao redor dele, numa velocidade suave. Harry sorria, acompanhando-a com os olhos, imaginando aonde aquilo poderia dar.

- Não sei. – ele disse, percebendo que não se importava mais com o que poderia estar dizendo. Parecia que alguma coisa – talvez o sorriso dela, talvez o seu perfume, misturado ao cheiro adocicado da chuva – estava entorpecendo seu cérebro e permitindo que ele dissesse exatamente o que vinha à sua cabeça. Não havia barreiras ou limitações. – Eu não presto atenção no tempo quando estou com você.

O sorriso dela se alargou. Harry sabia que era um sorriso sincero. _Podia sentir._

- Será que você sabe mesmo voar, Harry? – seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. – Consegue me alcançar?

- É um desafio?

- Quem sabe?

- Duvida que eu te alcance?

Ela se aproximou dele, seus braços quase se colando um ao outro, então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Du-vi-do!

E disparou para o lado contrário, rindo. Harry girou rapidamente a vassoura e voou como um raio atrás dela. O ar úmido pelo orvalho arranhava sua face, tornando-a cada vez mais gelada. Ele escutava o assobio do vento em seus ouvidos. Seus olhos focavam apenas Katherine, à frente, um pontinho no ar que ele queria apanhar.

Ela realmente voava bem. Apesar da vassoura de Harry ser indiscutivelmente mais rápida, ela conseguia fazer boas manobras para fugir dele, escapando muitas vezes por um triz. Ela ria nessas horas, e jogava o cabelo para trás, provocando Harry apenas com os olhos, disparando outra vez em seguida. Mas ele não iria desistir. Ela não podia escapar todas as vezes...

Katherine embicou a vassoura para baixo, depois que eles contornaram as balizas próximas ao vestiário da Grifinória. Harry teve uma idéia e, ao invés de segui-la, tomou o caminho oposto, para apanhá-la quando saísse do mergulho. Ele deitou na vassoura, fazendo-a tomar mais velocidade, torcendo para que Katherine não percebesse a jogada.

Ela não notou. Assim que estava se erguendo do mergulho, Harry a surpreendeu. A garota hesitou, percebendo que estava sem saída; eles estavam indo de encontro um ao outro. Harry não pensou duas vezes; assim que se viu próximo o suficiente, abraçou-a no ar, e eles caíram. Harry sabia que não estavam muito longe do chão, por isso ousou aquela loucura; Katherine, no entanto, não notou o mesmo que ele e gritou, agarrando-se ao rapaz e fechando os olhos em seu peito. Harry sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga antes de alcançar o chão.

Ele amorteceu a queda com o próprio corpo, e Katherine caiu bem em cima dele. A terra estava fofa, e por isso ele quase não notou o impacto. Eles rolaram sobre a terra, grudados um no outro, até pararem. Harry sentiu a grama molhada sob suas costas, a água gelada umedecendo seus cabelos e sua nuca. Seus olhos estavam fechados, para que apreciasse melhor aquela sensação maravilhosa. Katherine estava sobre ele, em seus braços; podia senti-la, pois seus braços envolviam seu corpo pequeno, protegendo-a. O rosto dela estava escondido nas vestes dele, e ela respirava assustada, trêmula. Todo o corpo de Harry correspondia ao calor que emanava dela, e era a melhor sensação que ele já tinha tido na vida.

Ele não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, apenas abraçados, sentindo um ao outro. Mas não queria que acabasse. Aos poucos, a respiração dela foi se acalmando, porém, ela ainda agarrava suas vestes, como se tivesse medo de cair novamente se o soltasse. Ele estava embriagado pelo aroma suave de canela que emanava dos cabelos dela.

Katherine se afastou, apenas o suficiente para se encarassem nos olhos. Ela ainda puxava suas vestes, mas parecia trêmula demais para brigar com ele. Ela parecia quase... desarmada. Era Harry quem tinha o controle da situação naquele momento.

- Você é louco... – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

Houve uma pausa muito longa. As mãos de Harry passearam pelas costas dela; ele estava hipnotizado. Katherine não se moveu, mas ele sentiu que ela se arrepiou ao seu toque. Aos poucos, as mãos dele foram se aproximando do rosto sujo de terra dela; os cabelos dela caíam sobre seus olhos em cachos suaves. Harry procurou com os dedos a fita de veludo que segurava os cabelos da garota – era a mesma fita que ele lhe mandara de presente de Natal –, e então, lentamente, ele a puxou. Os cabelos dela se soltaram, caindo ao redor do seu rosto; eram longos, cacheados, negros. Harry tocou-os, colocando-os para trás das orelhas dela, e sentiu como eram macios. Ele novamente a achou linda, como naquela outra vez que a vira assim. Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Acariciou o rosto levemente úmido dela com ambas as mãos, sentindo como era delicado.

- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Katherine...

Ele não acreditava que tivesse realmente dito aquilo. Mas a sensação era fantástica; parecia que tinha tirado um peso dos ombros, sentia-se mais leve, mais feliz. Não havia nada mais importante, nenhum outro problema no mundo, porque Harry tinha resolvido o maior de todos: tinha deixado que aquela frase, que o estava sufocando, saísse, e Katherine tinha escutado. Ela parecia sem palavras. Apenas o fitava de volta, os olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

Ela também tocou seu rosto com suas mãos enluvadas, e Harry sentiu como o toque dela era macio e carinhoso. Lentamente, ela tirou os óculos dele de seu rosto, como ele tinha acabado de fazer com a fita.

- Você tá toda embaçada... – ele reclamou, rindo. Katherine riu junto dele.

Ela se abaixou, e os corpos deles se grudaram por completo. Aos poucos, ela foi ficando mais nítida, à medida que seu rosto ficava mais próximo do de Harry. Ele conseguia sentir os batimentos do coração dela sobre si. Os narizes molhados dos dois se tocaram.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Harry...

Então, eles fecharam os olhos. E o que Harry sentiu em seguida foi fantástico. Os lábios de Katherine eram quentes, macios e tinham gosto de pimenta. Ardiam, mas no fim, a sensação era maravilhosa... no fim era doce, com uma pontinha amarga. Ele não queria mais nada da vida. Aquilo era tudo que precisava. _Somente ela... a sua pentelhinha..._

Ele tocou suas costas, sentindo como eram suaves. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente nele. Katherine afagava seu rosto suavemente, e Harry, em resposta, puxou-a mais para si, abraçando-a contra o peito, intensificando o beijo. Ele não escutava nada ao redor... apenas uma suave melodia, e a voz dela, repetindo _"Eu quero ficar com você, Harry..."_ Ele entrelaçou os dedos em meio aos cabelos dela, levemente úmidos, abraçou-a com o outro braço e impulsionou os corpos, tomando cuidado para colocá-la bem devagar sobre a grama, de maneira que a posição se inverteu. Logo, Katherine estava sob ele, e Harry, sem parar de beijá-la, estava tocando-a na cintura, erguendo-a apenas alguns centímetros do chão para que seus corpos não deixassem nunca de estarem colados. Quando o fôlego dos dois estava quase se esgotando, Katherine se afastou apenas um milímetro; ele a contemplou, maravilhado; ela sorria, e seus cabelos espalhavam-se sobre a grama molhada. Eles se podiam se compreender apenas pelo brilho do olhar.

- Diz que vai ficar comigo, Harry...

- Eu fico. Sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxOxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**__**

Notas da autora: HOHOHOHOHO ri alucinadamente Sejam sinceros, vocês esperavam por isso agora? Ou achavam que eu ia demorar 998 anos e meio pra escrever isso? hahahaha D Sim, eles se beijaram! E o que vocês estão com vontade de fazer agora? Me matar? Me abraçar? Hahaha D Os dois? rindo descontrolada Bem, e agora, depois disso... tirem suas próprias conclusões até o próximo capítulo! O que vocês acham que há entre os dois? Amizade colorida? (risos) Hum, sei não, vocês que sabem... hehehehe D

Bem, me desculpem a demora, eu sei que eu me comporto como uma lesma paralítica para escrever e postar esses capítulos, mas não me matem, é tudo uma grande conspiração contra mim! Batam nos meus professores na faculdade, eles são culpados! p hehehe kaka torcendo para que vocês façam isso

Ah, e o próximo capítulo? HAHAHA Melhor nem comentar... um dia vai sair e vocês vão ler... não posso prometer nada, vocês sabem que eu sou uma lesminha mesmo. p faz cara de lesma... perae, como é cara de lesma?

Até mais, gente, e MUITO obrigada mesmo pelos comentários lindos, maravilhoso e fofos que eu amo de paixão! ;)

ang: Oie! ) Fico feliz que tenha gostado, as coisas estão caminhando, finalmente! Hehehehe D Você acha que o Harry poderia descobrir pela carta e pelo retrato que a Kate gosta dele? Sei não, eu sou uma lesa, nunca descubro se alguém gosta de mim... Parece que a gente fica cega, sei lá. Não consegue enxergar, ou acha que tá enxergando demais... p É complicado. Ah, angst! Hehehe Sim, e eu amo angst ) Não sei quando o Harry vai falar sobre o parentesco com alguém... ele é muito reservado quanto a isso... Tem um pouco de medo de tocar no assunto. Mas, mudando de assunto, gostou do sexto livro? kaka que se tocando quanto tempo não atualiza isso aqui ao ler seu comentário "quero ler o livro 6!" Beijos!

Ainsley Haynes: REEEEEE! Miga! D Meu paizinho, né que tu se empolgou mesmo nos comentários, menina? E dois deles, GIGANTES! Vamos admitir, hehehe D Ah, mas eu AMEI viu? Muito bom lê-los! ) Vou comentá-los separadamente, o.k.? Começando pelo primeiro... "Kate tosca e babaca!" pausa para um ataque de riso MIGA! HAHAHAHAHA! Tu é doida, adorei essa frase, fiquei aqui rindo meia hora! Toskinha mesmo ela, não? Se fosse comigo, eu agarrava logo o garoto, meow! Essas chances a gente não desperdiça! Hohohoho D Concordo, gente assim tem que apanhar! hehehe Bem, mas ela desperdiçou a chance, fazer o quê? Ainda bem que agora ela aproveitou, hahahaha D Xodades também ;)

Ainsley Haynes; Miga, que surpresa você aqui de novo! risos Faz muito tempo mesmo... hahahaha D Meu paizinho, vamos ao seu BIG comentário! ) Ai, meow, MATA esse fanfiction! Tive que ficar ajeitando todos os capítulos sem travessão... nem sei se arrumei todos da CdE, preciso até ver de novo... Mas fiquei maior tempão arrumando os das outras fics, AFFE! Ohhh, miga! Num fala assim do Roniquinho! Hahaha D Ele é tão fofo... hihihi p O.k., o.k., você não gosta dele, eu respeito... é tu mesmo contra o Rony e eu contra o "Sev" argh! hehehe Acontece! p Ah, você prefere minha Mione? QUE HONRA! tem um treco e cai pra trás Ainh, mas eu sou suspeita pra falar se gosto ou não do romance da JK... segura a risada Desculpa, miga, não pude me conter... Fica brava comigo não, PLEASE! D Você sabe que eu gosto de HH também... em fics (na tua! Hihihi D) Ah, muito cômica tu rindo da parte das aranhas... Sim, miga, eu sou louca! Huhuhuhu D Fazer o quê, eu sempre bebo antes de escrever! Hihihi p Ah, se você for contar as oportunidades perdidas entre o Harry e a Kate vai se cansar, hahaha D Ou me matar! É também uma grande possibilidade... (risos) Ah, eu sei que "medorrento" não existe, o Word sempre me corrige! Mas eu burlo ele! Eu gosto de "medorrento". Vou fazer uma campanha pros caras da língua portuguesa colocarem "medorrento" no dicionário. Vai ser lindo. HAHAHA! O.k., me mata agora, eu mereço. AHHHH, Re, se a JK não menciona o Harry limpando a neve da casa dos Dursleys, eu menciono! Vou fazer uma fic em torno disso "Desatolando a garagem – mais um episódio na vida de Harry Potter". Vai ser lindo, vai ter altos comentários, quem sabe eu não ganho um award com essa pérola? O.k., me mata de novo, porque eu realmente sou uma cretina! Mas, convenhamos, DANE-SE Londres, eu nunca fui pra lá, provavelmente nunca vou, então quem se importa se a neve atola? Eu nunca vi neve mesmo, hahaha D Caminhos complexos, miga? Pois é, essa fic tá meio angst (você é especialista, vamos, diz que tá angst pra eu ficar feliz, vai? D), acho que eu ando meio deprimida hahaha p Agora, menina, tô chocada com a sua análise! Sério, fiquei besta, você analisou o meu Harry MUITO melhor do que eu mesma! queixo caído Mas você tá certa mesmo. O Sirius tá um cretino, e o Harry só apanha. Mas você vai, eu vou dar um jeito nisso! AHHH, eu vou conseguir! Hahaha D Relaxa, o Sirius sabe que tá sendo um cretino... pena que ele só vá reparar isso quando achar que é muito tarde... fecha a boca depressinha pra não contar de mais E, ah, brigadinha mesmo, viu? Adorei tua "viagem" e adorei que gostou do capítulo! ) Mas porque você não gosta da minha beta? Tadinha! risos Tinha muitos erros?

Ainsley Haynes: RE! Há quanto tempo, menina! rindo Sério, amei essas três reviews seguidas ) Tu é fofa D Agora... perae... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA rindo do seu comentário da review da talitablack Poxa, Re, não espalha que o Sirius é um animago, menina! Assim você estraga o final! Huahuhauaha D Agora, espera aí... O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA CANELA? Como não gostar? Você não come bolinho de chuva, não, menina? Hehehehe D hum... bolinho de chuva! Hehehe Re, BOTA essa raiva pra fora e MATA o Sirius! Dá uma de Bella ae, vai, porque ele tá mesmo um cretino HAHAHAHAHHA D Relaxa, relaxa... eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Prometo! beija os dedos Ai, meu paizinho, não cobra direitos autorais do negócio da conspiração não, que eu tô dura! Hahaha D Dá um descontinho pelo menos ;) Oba, vamos mandar o Harry pra um exílio! Ainh, diz pra ele não se importar com essas cretinices das pessoas, a Gina também tá cretina kaka que gostou dessa palavra D Ainh, você gostou da cena Harry/Molly? ) Viu só como nem todo mundo é cretino? A Molly trata o Harry como a um filho, ele não tá sozinho no mundo! limpa as lágrimas Miga, olha, fiquei MUITO feliz que você gostou dos capítulos, e eu simplesmente AMEI as reviews lindas e gigantes! Sério, fiquei muito contente, e foi ótimo, porque sua análise me ajudou e me deu idéias ) Só não cobra por elas, tá? Hehehe Quem sabe eu não te pago em cachaça? risos TE ADORO muitão, miga, BEIJOS! )

yushin: Obrigada, espero que continue gostando! ;) Mas, quanto às atualizações... não prometo nada! p risos Beijos!

Angela Miguel: AHHHHHH! ANGIE! Miga, eu que pergunto, CADÊ VOCÊ? Fique te esperando no MSN esse findi, APAREÇA! Quero ouvir as novidades, e eu também tenho TANTA coisa pra te contar! Ai, sério, tô ficando boba, mas é legal! Hahaha D MUITAS saudades sempre! rindo de ti Ai, vou te chamar de "pentelhinha mor" então, miga! Hahahaha D Fico tão feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo, porque, PHODONICO mesmo são os teus! kaka ainda babando no último postado da Olho Sério, O QUE FOI AQUILO? pasma Tu é demais mesmo, miga! ;) Há, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, mas é SUPER estranho te ver dizendo "Hey, o ponto alto do capítulo foi a cena Harry/Gina" hahahaha D Mas é verdade, aquilo estava sendo necessário para que o Harry percebesse certas coisinhas... hehehe Ah, e a Gina tem merdê na cabeça, concordo, hahaha, o Jonh é um chato de galocha. Mas um dia vocês vão entender tudinho, prometo! Nossa, sim, concordo, adorei escrever esse beijo H/G, porque foi MUITO diferente dos que eu normalmente escrevo. Além disso, teve a "seção pancadaria pós beijo", que foi o mais cômico de fazer, hehehe D Ah, que fofa que você gostou da cartinha da Kate! ;) Ficou bem a cara dela, né? Quando eu tava escrevendo, fiquei imaginando a situação, ela lá escrevendo, tentando colocar as coisas no papel, fazendo 500 mil bolinhas quando falava algo errado e tacando nas paredes, hahaha D Ah, meow... se jogar da janela é o que há! Hohoho D Hum... MODE piadinha interna ON Porra de figurinha? PFFF AHAHAHAHHAA! Você vai me matar quando souber, é TOSCO! Hahaha D Se não quiser sofrer lendo isso vai ter que me matar antes! HAHAHAHA D MODE piadinha interna OFF Adorei a review, miga, e mais que tudo, TE ADORO DE MONTÃO! Bjks mil e onze! Hehehe D (ps.: o que você achou desse final do capítulo? risadinhas maliciosas)

Jana Radcliffe: Ah, pode repetir quantas vezes quiser que gostou do capítulo! (risos) Eu fico MUITO feliz de ouvir hehehe D Ah, e o que você achou então do seu tão aguardado BEIJO? Hehe D Ah, fico contente que você tenha gostado da song do Sirius e da Sam, eu adorei escrevê-la ;) Ah, o sexto livro é realmente maravilhoso, pena que você ainda não tenha lido... Nossa, mas é horrível descobrir assim do nada quem morre, eu também descobri antes, no quinto e no sexto livro... Deveriam linchar esse carinha que fez isso e falou pra todo mundo no microfone! Que sem graça! Ah, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo... e do beijo! risos Beijinhos! ;)

Juliana: Ai, putz, ninguém merece PC estragado, né? É uma conspiração mesmo risos Mas ainda bem que você conseguiu ler o capítulo e a song! ) Ah, pois é, todo mundo agora odeia a Gina, coitada... hahahaha D Nhaim, você gostou da cartinha e do desenho da Kate? Achei que fosse o mais a ver pra ela mandar, muito melhor do que um presente comprado mesmo ;) Se eu desenho? Não, quando eu era mais nova copiava desenhos, mas desenhar mesmo não... só palitinho risos Oh, fofos mesmo o Harry e a Sr. Weasley... eu me emocionei escrevendo a cena, fiquei contente por escrevê-la ;) Ah, a Agatha é fofinha, não? Ela é divertida, eu adoro escrevê-la ) Opa, mas você acha que aquela caixa se abre com uma CHAVE? hehehehe Lamento desapontá-la risos Ah, a Sam é mesmo uma complicação só, por isso eu gosto de escrevê-la... ;) É minha preferida! D Hum... sobre a Gina, tem uma explicação, ela não é só idiota. p revira os olhos Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que goste do jeito como eu descrevo as emoções dos personagens! Eu adoro escrever o Harry, e adoro que nas duas fics eles são muito diferentes, e parecidos ao mesmo tempo. É super gostoso escrevê-los, e dar a eles as diferentes nuances. Ah, eu adorei sua review, fiquei muito contente de lê-la, obrigada mesmo, viu! Apareça sempre que puder! risos Beijos!

Juliana: Oie de novo! Perae, O QUÊ! De onde você tirou essa idéia? Sei lá, o que eu devo dizer, não sei de nada... hahaha D Ah, eu já escrevi umas shortfics pós HBP. E vou escrever uma fic grande a respeito, mas só depois que terminar a NENA, e ainda faltam cinco capítulos. Mas, leia o livro quando sair, e depois você lê as fics! ;) Beijos! )

talitablack: AHHH miga! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado da homenagem! E você merece sim, por ser minha miguxa super fofa e por ter me dado a idéia da cena! Tava super ansiosa pra ver se você ia gostar do resultado ;) E você viu nas outras reviews? O pessoal aprovou também! ) Ah! Só tu mesma pra dizer isso do aviso da song no início do capítulo! HAHAHA D Ah, mas fala sério, foi divertida a "seção pancadaria pós beijo". O Harry apanhando MUITO hahaha D Oh, se controle, miga, os HHs podem ficar bravos ao lerem essas suas frases "variantes" hehe P Tem vários HHs que lêem minhas fics, viu? Hehehe ;) Ah, uma briguinha faz parte, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! ) Hahaha, bom adjetivo dizer que a carta é "nada explicativa" risos Ah, a Kate já desistiu de impedir o Harry de chamá-la de "pentelhinha"... Ela já se deu por derrota, não tem jeito mesmo. Acho que ela resolveu levar no bom humor, se não vai ficar irritada toda hora, hehehe p rindo dos teus ataques Miga, tu é doida, mas eu te adoro hahaha D Pode deixar... vou dar um jeito no teu Sirius hehehe D Beijos, miga, ti doro DEMAIS!

Lumack: CUMADI! ) Saudades de ti sempre! Fiquei super contente de te encontrar ontem no MSN ;) Vou tentar te achar hoje também! D Ah, essa escola maluca tua sempre separando as cumadis! Não pode! kaka revoltada Vou até aí pra puxar a orelha dos teus professores chatos! Hehehe D Ah, cumadi, que show que tu gostou do capítulo! Até da briga com o Sirius tu gostou? A Re se revoltou, hehehehe D Ah, mais aleluia do que a carta da Kate foi o que aconteceu esse capítulo, não? Até eu tô chocada! Hehehe D Demorei mais aqui do que na Nena, pode? Ah, miga, fiquei feliz que consegui marejar teus olhos na cena do Harry e da Molly ) Adorei escrever isso D Agora, que short é essa que você tá falando? Me conta! risos Opa, miga, tu é mesmo cômica! Hehehe D Minha fã não, você é minha miga, hehehe ) Hum, e olha, pode deixar que assim que eu tiver coisas novas DAQUELA fic que você leu o prólogo, eu te passo ;) Também te adoro DE MONTÃO, MUITO, MUITO MESMO! Beijões super estalados e abraços SUFOCANTES! )

michelle granger: Ah, nossa, fico muito feliz que ame minhas fics! Obrigada MESMO! ) Opa, mas essa pergunta é difícil de responder... eu não tenho um tempo médio pra escrever e postar um capítulo... depende muito! Muitas variáveis! risos Não sei mesmo como te responder... O negócio é ficar ligada mesmo nas atualizações. Ah, pode deixar que eu apareço no MSN assim que puder ) Obrigada mesmo pela review, beijinhos! )

Amanda: Olá! ) Puxa, obrigada, espero que continue sempre gostando das minhas fics! Pode deixar que eu continuo postando sim! Beijos!

Cleber Knies: Nossa, você leu as três fics! Como teve coragem de ler a Profecia Sagrada? kaka que não agüenta chegar perto dela, foi a primeira, tá muito ruim! Puxa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando das fics! Beijos! )


	19. Apenas por diversão

Capítulo Dezenove – Apenas por diversão

Dizem que existe um lugar, um lugar mágico, entre o sono e o despertar; um lugar onde ainda se lembra do sonho... onde ainda é possível senti-lo, tocá-lo, vivenciá-lo... onde todos os aromas mais agradáveis estão presentes no ar, onde as sensações ainda são palpáveis, onde as palavras ecoam suaves na mente... como doces lembranças... como leves melodias...

Era esse o lugar onde estava Harry.

Ele continuou a fitar o teto do dossel da cama, enquanto a claridade fresca e preguiçosa da manhã penetrava sorrateiramente pela janela aberta. Muito distante, ele ouvia o ruído dos pássaros anunciando que uma nova manhã se iniciava, e também longe estavam os roncos de Neville do outro lado do quarto. Harry não sabia há quanto tempo estava daquela maneira, apenas observando as pregas do dossel sem realmente enxergá-las, alheio ao mundo exterior àquele sonho, lembrando e sorrindo...

Às vezes, Harry ria consigo mesmo. Em vários momentos, pegou-se beliscando o próprio braço para checar se era mesmo realidade, então descobria que não se importava de verdade se aquilo era ou não real, porque era muito, muito bom, e nada mais importava.

Era difícil acreditar que, apenas algumas horas antes, Harry tinha rolado com Katherine Willians na grama molhada, dito a ela o que o sufocava há tanto tempo – _que estava apaixonado por ela_ – e que, depois disso, eles tinham se _beijado..._

_"Eu quero ficar com você, Harry..."_

Tinha sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, Harry pensou imediatamente, ainda sorrindo sozinho. Ele já tinha beijado Gina, e até mesmo Samantha – algo que ele lembrava com desagrado –, uma mulher madura, o que era muito diferente de beijar uma garota, porém, mesmo assim, Harry não tinha medo de errar ao dizer que beijar Katherine tinha sido a melhor coisa que poderia ter-lhe acontecido. Tinha sido... _especial._ Como se fosse o primeiro beijo, mas ainda melhor; havia algo _a mais,_ alguma coisa que Harry não conseguia explicar – _ainda_.

Havia aquela sensação fantástica... de tê-la em seus braços, a pele dela tão colada à sua que parecia a mesma, o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, seus corações batendo no mesmo ritmo, as respirações se confundindo, as mãos cobertas de luvas tocando seu rosto...

_Simplesmente havia Katherine._

Harry _jamais_ se sentira daquela maneira. Passara um ano inteiro com Gina, mas nunca experimentara uma sensação tão _especial_, como se houvesse algo que fluísse por seu sangue e disparasse por todos os poros de seu corpo, fazendo-o apreciar por completo aquele sentimento desconhecido. As imagens do que tinha acontecido não paravam de assaltar sua mente, e em todas as vezes que elas se repetiam, Harry sentia o mesmo que tinha sentido naquele momento, algo tão inexplicável que só era possível entender _sentindo._

Ele ouviu uma certa movimentação ao seu redor, mas não deu atenção a ela; vozes, ruídos apressados de passos e de tecidos roçando-se uns nos outros. O quarto parecia agora completamente iluminado pela claridade da manhã, e provavelmente seus colegas de quarto estavam começando a se levantar e se vestir para um novo dia de aulas. Harry, no entanto, permaneceu na mesma posição, sem mover um único músculo, exceto os labiais, que não paravam de sorrir.

- O Harry não vai se levantar, Rony? – alguém perguntou.

- Ora, como eu vou saber?

- Deve estar dormindo um pouco mais.

- Com todo esse barulho que estamos fazendo?

- Será que ele está doente? – perguntou a mesma voz do início.

- Mas ele estava bem ontem quando terminamos o treino, Neville... Será?

Uma nova movimentação. Mais passos. Alguém puxou a cortina do dossel e, antes que a claridade intensa cegasse os olhos de Harry, ele identificou a cara cheia de sardas de Rony sobre ele.

- Ah, você está acordado! – ele resmungou, virando-se para alguém ao seu lado. – Relaxa, Neville, ele tá bem, só é um folgado mesmo.

- Ei, a noite foi boa, hein, Harry? – a voz de Simas caçoou lá do outro lado, seguida de risadas.

- Opa, quem você pegou, cara? – Dino perguntou malicioso. – A gente conhece?

Harry resmungou um palavrão qualquer, mandou-os para um lugar que deveria ser muito distante, virou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, ouvindo as risadas de Dino e Simas se distanciando assim que eles cruzaram a porta do dormitório. Neville, segurando uma risada, desejou um "até logo" e, pelo que parecia, também deixou o quarto, porque a isso se seguiu um silêncio prolongado.

Quando finalmente tirou o travesseiro da cara, Harry deu de cara com Rony, de pé, ao lado de sua cama. Ele tinha um olhar enigmático no rosto; não sabia se ria, ou se fazia uma careta séria, que definitivamente combinava muito mais com Hermione do que com ele.

- O que foi, Rony? – Harry perguntou sonolento. – Por que tá me olhando com essa cara?

Houve uma pausa breve, na qual Rony parecia estar analisando a situação cautelosamente.

- Você estava com _ela_ ontem à noite, não? – ele perguntou de supetão. – Foi isso que aconteceu, não foi? Você voltou tarde ontem, eu ouvi quando entrou no quarto...

Harry se sentou depressa na cama, fazendo muito barulho ao arrastar os lençóis, enquanto fitava assustado o amigo à sua frente. _Do quê Rony estava falando? Ele não poderia saber... ou poderia? _O amigo continuava a fitá-lo, seriamente, o que era bem atípico de sua parte.

- "_Ela_" quem, Rony? O que você está dizendo?

Depois de um suspiro, ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Harry, apoiando os cotovelos no encosto do móvel. Parecia analisar com cuidado o amigo, pensando no melhor jeito de dizer o que estava na sua cabeça.

- Aquela... – ele começou, hesitante. – ...garota que você está gostando, Harry... Você estava com ela, não? Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem, hein?

Por um instante, pareceu que Rony fosse sorrir, mas deveria ser apenas impressão de Harry, porque no instante seguinte ele estava sério novamente. Aquilo não era normal.

- Eu... – Harry começou devagar, e então descobriu que não queria esconder aquilo de Rony. – Eu estava com ela sim, Rony.

- E...? – ele arregalou os olhos de um jeito engraçado.

- Nós apenas nos beijamos. – Harry disse depressa, interpretando corretamente o que Rony quis dizer, sorrindo em seguida. – Não fizemos nada que você e Hermione já fizeram...

Rony se remexeu na cadeira, sorrindo contrafeito após a insinuação de Harry.

- Como você sabe...?

- Eu não sou burro.

- Ah... – por um momento, Rony não quis olhar para Harry. – Foi mal não ter contado, mas... eu fiquei achando que Hermione poderia ficar constrangida, e...

- Tudo bem, eu vou continuar fingindo que não sei de nada. – Harry sorriu, contente pela conversa ter-se desviado dele. Grande engano.

- Mas não mude de assunto. – Rony ergueu os olhos, um pouco mais seguro de si. – Então... você esteve... _com ela._

Era apenas impressão de Harry, ou Rony tinha torcido o nariz ao dizer, com um leve desagrado, _"com ela"_?

Harry tomou fôlego para dizer o que tinha vindo à sua cabeça, mas se conteve pouco antes das palavras saltarem de sua boca. Queria contar aquilo a Rony, queria saber o que ele pensava a respeito, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha a mínima idéia de como ele iria reagir, mesmo que tivesse a impressão de que essa reação não seria exatamente muito boa...

Contudo, nada poderia prepará-lo para o que vinha a seguir.

- Diz o que veio à sua cabeça, Harry.

Houve uma pausa breve, na qual eles apenas se encararam.

- O que você diria se eu dissesse que _"ela" _é uma... _sonserina?_

Rony soltou um palavrão muito prolongado, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sabia. – ele disse entredentes. – Eu sabia!

- Rony...

- Harry! – o amigo exclamou parecendo chocado com a "revelação", fitando-o como se visse Harry pela primeira vez. – Como você pôde se apaixonar por _Katherine Willians?_

Harry permitiu-se arregalar os olhos e deixar o queixo cair, pasmo.

- Como você sabe...?

- Eu _também _não sou burro. – Rony disse, transformando aquela conversa num estranho "dèjá vú". – Por mais que pareça, eu não sou. Tinha notado já há algum tempo.

- Rony, você não entende...

- Ela é uma _sonserina, _Harry! _Prima_ _de Draco Malfoy! _Onde você estava com a cabeça, afinal?

Definitivamente, aquela não estava sendo uma boa reação.

- Olha, Rony...

Ele ignorou Harry, levantando-se transtornado.

- De todas as suas encrencas, Harry, essa deve ser a maior! – ele disse sem se importar com os protestos do amigo. – E... cara! Não é apenas uma encrenca, é uma cagada, e das bem fedorentas! Você já parou pra pensar no que está se metendo? Porque aquilo lá... – ele apontou para um lugar imaginário, muito sério. – ...é um ninho de cobras, _literalmente!_ Ela provavelmente está contando tudo nesse exato momento para o _priminho querido, _e então você vai se ferrar grandão, Harry! Escuta o que eu tô te dizendo, eu não tô brincando, Harry, isso vai feder! Eu não acredito que você foi logo se...

- RONY! – Harry gritou furioso, sem se dar conta de que tinha se levantado e fitava o amigo de cima pra baixo. Rony parou de falar imediatamente, recuando um pouco. – Porra, Rony, eu não planejei isso, tá legal! Ou você acha que eu parei e pensei "ah, acho que agora vou gostar de uma sonserina, só pra variar!" – ele completou sarcástico. – Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você quando descobri o que estava acontecendo, mas já era _tarde demais,_ entendeu? Não posso voltar atrás agora! O que está feito, está feito, e eu não me arrependo!

Rony se calou por alguns segundos, parecendo embaraçado.

- Me diga... que eu estou errado, Harry. – ele começou ansioso. – Que você não se apaixonou por ela... que isso tudo é... apenas por diversão.

Alguma coisa nas últimas palavras de Rony despertou algo assustador dentro de Harry. O que ele estava fazendo? O que faria a seguir? Ele e Katherine tinham se beijado, mas o que vinha depois? Eles poderiam sair juntos, como um casal qualquer? Ou eles só se beijariam às vezes, "apenas por diversão"? Harry poderia assumir aquilo e encarar todos comentando pela escola e arregalando os olhos como Rony estava fazendo agora? Ou poderia Katherine aceitar o risco de assumir que estavam juntos para todos? Ou, pior, e se ela _não quisesse_ mais ficar com Harry?

- É... não... bem... – Harry gaguejou, indeciso. No entanto, a verdade estava bem na frente de seus olhos, e ele não podia negá-la agora. – Não é só diversão, Rony. Eu... eu estou _apaixonado_ por ela.

Tinha sido quase tão difícil quanto dizer aquelas palavras para Katherine. Quanto a Rony, parecia que ele tinha sido atingido por um hipogrifo desembestado. Pálido como cera, ele se sentou na cama de Harry, fitando o malão do amigo, mas sem o ver realmente. Harry se sentou ao lado dele, um tanto apreensivo, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa._

- Apaixonado? – ele repetiu depois de muito tempo, então se virou para o amigo com uma expressão engraçada. – Tem certeza que não andou bebendo por engano a poção de amor do Malfoy, Harry?

Harry suspirou profundamente, rindo pelo nariz.

- Tenho, Rony. Foi uma coisa gradual, não do dia pra noite.

- Ah...

- Rony?

- Fala.

- Você não vai contar para a Mione, vai?

Houve uma pausa. Rony estava com uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Por quê? Você não quer que ela saiba?

- Talvez... não _ainda. _– Harry disse hesitante. – Ela provavelmente vai ter um ataque, e depois vai ficar falando no meu ouvido sobre isso todos os dias... você sabe como ela é.

Rony assentiu seriamente, ainda um pouco atordoado.

- Mas... e se ela perceber sozinha? Ela é esperta, Harry.

- Eu sei. – Harry fez uma careta. – Mas eu vou evitar enquanto puder...

- Boa idéia. – Rony disse um pouco mais descontraído, rindo. – Você só contou pra mim, Harry?

- Hum... Sirius descobriu sozinho, nas férias...

Rony se virou chocado para Harry.

- Então foi por isso que vocês...

- Brigamos? Foi.

- Oh, puxa! Eu nunca imaginaria... – Rony boquiabriu-se um pouco mais enquanto analisava a situação. – Mas... o que ele achou... disso tudo, quero dizer?

Harry deu de ombros, aliviado por Rony não estar mais tendo ataques histéricos.

- O mesmo que você. Quero dizer... – ele completou, pensando naquela discussão com o padrinho quando ele encontrou a carta de Katherine. – Bem, a reação dele foi um pouco pior...

Rony pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou a tempo. Talvez porque tivesse percebido que Harry não estava muito feliz com aquela situação.

- Ele não mandou mais nenhuma carta, então?

- Nem um bilhete. – Harry retrucou, seco e amargurado.

- E se você...?

- Eu não vou mandar _nada_ para ele. – o rapaz disse irritado. – E vou socar a próxima pessoa que me recriminar, e isso inclui você.

- O.k., o.k... eu só estava tentando ajudar...

- Tá, eu sei. Mas... agora eu só quero... deixar as coisas acontecerem, o.k., Rony?

O amigo assentiu, mas ainda não parecia muito convencido. Ele fez uma careta estranha.

- Então... anh... o estrago já está feito.

Harry urrou de raiva, revirando os olhos.

- Rony! O que eu acabei de falar!

- Tá bom, tá bom! – o outro se defendeu, recuando. – Eu não disse nada! _Nadinha mesmo!_

Houve uma pausa longa.

- Ela... não é como você está pensando, ela é...

- A sua opinião sobre ela não é muito confiável, Harry.

- Arre! Não importa, Rony. Eu estou assumindo o risco. – Harry suspirou. – Quer dizer... ela não é a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo, mas eu também estou longe de ser e... eu _gosto_ dela.

Nova pausa. Rony se levantou.

- Acho melhor irmos andando... Se demorarmos mais um pouco, Mione vai começar a fazer perguntas e...

- Sim, eu sei. – Harry também se ergueu. E, antes que Rony desse as costas a ele, Harry apertou seu ombro. – Obrigado por... tentar entender...

O amigo apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo contrafeito.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo.

E, enquanto Rony apanhava suas coisas, Harry observou por um instante a paisagem nublada pela janela, imaginando como enfrentaria aquele dia. E o que faria quando visse Katherine de novo depois do que tinha acontecido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Vocês demoraram.

Foi a primeira coisa que Hermione disse quando Harry e Rony a encontraram na mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal. Ela já estava tomando café, com um livro apoiado na mesa, dando migalhas de biscoito de amêndoas para Edwiges.

- Harry demorou para acordar. – Rony explicou descontraído, sentando-se ao lado da namorada. – Hey, larga esse livro e presta atenção em mim! Eu sou muito mais interessante, posso garantir!

- Oh, me desculpe se eu sou a única que me preocupa com os exames. – a garota resmungou irônica, desviando-se das mãos de Rony. – Mas eles estão logo aí, e temos toneladas de coisas pra estudar, se vocês não-

- Mione, nós estamos em fevereiro, os exames são só em _junho!_

- Rony, não são exames quaisquer! São os N.I.E.M.s! – ela parou de falar subitamente, fitando Harry confusa. – Harry, o que você está fazendo? Por que não senta?

- Ah, tá bom... – ele se largou depressa no banco, como se tivesse levado um choque, e percebeu que Rony se controlou muito para não rir. Nem tinha se dado conta que estava há pelo menos cinco minutos procurando Katherine na mesa da Sonserina. – Eu estava distraído.

Hermione olhou por cima do próprio ombro, intrigada.

- É a sua garota misteriosa, Harry?

Foi demais para Rony. Ele caiu na gargalhada. Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora.

- Você sabe algo que eu não sei, não é, Rony?

- Mione, você não disse que ia estudar? – ele se controlou corajosamente para não sorrir.

- O.k... eu não vou insistir! – ela deu de ombros, voltando ao seu livro, apesar de ter lançado um olhar furtivo para Harry. Rony se debruçou na mesa para olhá-la.

- Oh, não, você está com _aquele_ olhar de novo! – ele choramingou, em pânico. – Harry, olha só isso!

- Que olhar? – a garota perguntou confusa.

- Aquele! – ele exclamou. – Aquele "eu vou descobrir, nem que tenha que revirar... hum... a biblioteca toda!"

- Ah, então tá ótimo, isso não é uma coisa que se descubra na biblioteca. – Harry divagou, voltando ao seu suco de abóbora.

- Não... – Hermione sorriu travessa. – É muito mais fácil! Principalmente para uma garota...

Harry começou a tossir. Rony iniciou um ritual bizarro de bater a cabeça na mesa.

- Rony, dá um freio nela! – Harry implorou, depois que conseguiu desengasgar.

- Eu! – ele perguntou com a cara amassada. – Por que eu?

- Porque você é o namorado dela!

- Pior ainda! – e voltou a bater a cabeça na mesa.

Hermione não conseguia parar de rir. Parecia que a encenação dos dois a tinha distraído, ou Harry _queria_ acreditar nisso. Ela puxou Rony pelo colarinho para que ele parasse de se autoflagelar, e voltou a ler seu livro. Foi então que Harry se deu conta que alguém bicava as costas de sua mão.

- Que foi, Edwiges?

- Ah, ela trouxe um bilhete pra você, Harry. – Hermione disse, concentrada no livro. Rony aparentemente desistira de atrair sua atenção, talvez por medo que ela tivesse outro daqueles "olhares". – Eu esqueci de avisar, está na pata dela.

Harry trocou um olhar significativo com Rony.

- Será que é do Sirius? – Harry perguntou mais para si mesmo que para o amigo.

Hermione ergueu os olhos do seu livro nesse momento. Harry até esqueceu de procurar Katherine pelo salão e puxou depressa o pergaminho das patas de Edwiges, ignorando os protestos dela em busca de mais biscoitos.

- E aí? – Rony perguntou avidamente quando Harry passou os olhos pelo bilhete.

- Ah... não é dele, não. – o rapaz disse decepcionado. – É do Hagrid.

- O que ele diz? – Hermione perguntou.

- Reclama porque faz séculos que a gente não o visita. – Harry respondeu, oferecendo o pergaminho para a amiga ler. – Está chamando para tomarmos um chá com ele depois das aulas de hoje.

- Não é nossa culpa! – Rony resmungou. – Nós temos toneladas de coisas da escola para fazer, não?

Hermione respondeu com um olhar oblíquo.

- Você quer dizer... _eu _tenho toneladas de coisas pra fazer, e _vocês _não fazem nada da vida?

- Ah, Mione, você às vezes fere meus sentimentos, sabia? – Rony choramingou, puxando o pergaminho da mão dela.

Mas Harry não estava mais prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam pregados em quem tinha acabado de entrar. Katherine parecia diferente, e Harry se pegou sorrindo como um idiota; ela ainda usava o uniforme verde e prata, e ainda andava fazendo pose, mas tinha soltado os cabelos, _porque Harry tinha pedido_. E então ele teve uma idéia maluca: levantar, atravessar o salão e sentar-se na mesa da Sonserina. Em outros tempos, ele teria certeza que tinham colocado algo em sua bebida no café da manhã. Mas quando ele estava prestes a pôr em prática a sua insanidade, os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, e Katherine lançou um olhar de advertência a ele. Harry voltou a se sentar, emburrado.

Sua imaginação começou a funcionar feito louca. Será que Katherine não tinha gostado do que tinha acontecido no campo de quadribol? Será que ela não gostava de Harry para ficar com ele? Será que ela estava brincando com ele? Será que ela nem se lembrava do que tinha acontecido? Será que ela estava se levantando naquele exato momento, e Harry não iria conseguir falar com ela?

A cabeça de Harry a acompanhou quando a garota atravessou o salão em direção às portas duplas. Atrapalhado, ele apanhou a mochila de qualquer jeito, nem respondeu quando Hermione perguntou aonde ele iria e saiu apressado do salão. Esbarrou em Colin Creevey, que vinha entrando no salão, mas nem se preocupou em pedir desculpas. Alcançou Katherine quando ela estava no alto da escada, desviando-se de um grupo de segundanistas da Corvinal para chegar ao primeiro andar.

- EI! – Harry gritou com urgência, tentando sobrepor sua voz à barulheira que faziam as crianças que vinham descendo as escadas. – Kate!

Ela se virou, ligeiramente pálida e assustada, os longos cabelos girando com ela e cobrindo seu rosto. E, então, a boca de Harry ficou seca, seu cérebro ficou vazio, e ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer.

- Ei, sai da frente! – um menino mal encarado esbarrou na altura da cintura de Harry ao passar, desviando sua atenção, e o rapaz se pegou pensando que respeitava bem mais os setimanistas na sua época. Ele se encostou no corrimão da escada, aborrecido, enquanto a avalanche de crianças mortas de fome passava, pensando em várias maneiras de transformá-las em geléia. Quando finalmente o último aluno passou (uma menininha que quase entortou o pescoço para dar uma boa olhada de perto em Harry), ele pôde olhar para cima e ver que Katherine apontava para a esquerda, fazendo gestos desencontrados tentando explicar que devia segui-la.

No entanto, quando ele finalmente chegou ao primeiro andar, o corredor estava vazio, como se a garota tivesse evaporado no ar. Harry estava tentando relembrar os gestos que ela tinha feito há pouco, pensando se tinha entendido direito, quando uma mão saiu do nada e o puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia.

- O que diabos deu em você? – ele perguntou para Katherine assim que ela fechou a porta. A garota se virou indignada para Harry.

- O que deu em _mim_? O que deu em _você_! Você bebeu, por acaso?

Houve uma pausa para Harry tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Anh... espera um pouco, acho que a gente não tá falando a mesma língua.

- Você... – ela começou a espetar o dedo no peito dele. – ...ficou doido... – Harry começou a recuar, mas ela não parava de empunhar o dedo ameaçadoramente contra ele. – ...de me chamar de "Kate"... – ele encostou na parede, e ela ainda assim continuou a cutucá-lo com o dedo. – ...na frente de todo mundo?

- Não era "todo mundo"! – ele explicou, quase rindo. – Era um bando de pivetes!

- E no Salão Principal? – ela continuou como se Harry não tivesse interrompido. – Eu entrei em pânico achando que você fosse vir falar comigo na mesa da Sonserina! Você por acaso enlouqueceu, foi! Ou bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Não, porque parece que você-

- Eu adorei o seu cabelo desse jeito, sabia?

Ela parou de falar no mesmo instante, sua expressão irritada transformando-se sem que permitisse em um sorriso. Quando ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, respirando fundo e fechando a cara:

- Não mude de assunto, eu estava dizendo que você...

- Você está deixando ele assim porque eu pedi? – Harry começou a mexer no cabelo dela, e sentiu que ela se arrepiou. Aproveitando-se disso, ele inclinou o rosto até o pescoço dela, sentindo seu perfume de canela. – Estou me sentindo importante depois disso, sabia?

- Não foi... porque... você... – ela riu, pois ele estava roçando a pele no pescoço dela, fazendo cócegas. – Pára com isso, eu estava falando...

- Ah... sinto muito... – ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, acariciando-a com o próprio rosto, enquanto sua mão livre alcançava sua cintura e a puxava para ele. – Acho que não está mais...

Ele alcançou enfim seus lábios, silenciando-a ao beijá-la novamente. E se pegou pensando em como era estúpido por ter demorado tanto tempo para fazê-lo, pois beijá-la era realmente _muito bom. _Katherine ficou paralisada no início, como se pega de surpresa, então, depois de algum tempo, começou lentamente a corresponder a Harry, beijando-o de volta, envolvendo-o com seus braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, parecendo flutuar colada a ele. E, então, depois do que pareceu muito tempo (mesmo que Harry quisesse que fosse mais), os dois se separaram. Katherine estava ligeiramente rosada, sorrindo, e parecia que tinha esquecido tudo aquilo que queria dizer antes, completamente entorpecida.

- Isso... – ela disse depois de algum tempo, sorrindo suavemente. – ...quer dizer que nós estamos mesmo... _juntos_?

- Ah, você não estava escutando quando eu te disse ontem no campo de quadribol que ficaria com você? – Harry perguntou, fingindo estar ressentido.

- Não, não... anh... – ela riu, girando novamente a cabeça, levando tímida uma mão ao rosto dele. – Quer dizer... é claro que eu estava ouvindo, mas eu pensei...

- Pensou...?

- Nada, não importa! – ela espantou o assunto.

- Fala o que você pensou!

- Eu... não, eu... – os olhos dela encontraram os dele. – Ah, saco! Eu pensei que... você não fosse querer mais nada... além...

Ela virou o rosto, sem graça para encará-lo. Harry sorriu, puxando-a pelo queixo para olhá-lo.

- Eu tenho palavra. Eu gosto de você. E eu disse que ficaria com você. Sempre.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, rindo.

- Eu achei que tivesse inventado essa parte quando me lembrei do que tinha acontecido algum tempo depois...

- Bem, eu não tinha bebido nada, então se eu me lembro que disse, é bastante certo que eu devo ter dito, não é? Mas, se você não acredita, eu repito: eu fico. Sempre.

Ela riu, muito sem jeito.

- Se você quiser, eu te belisco, pra você ter certeza que é de verdade. – Harry emendou, fazendo menção de beliscá-la, conseguindo arrancar risadas, pois novamente encontrara os pontos de cócegas dela.

- Pára de tirar uma da minha cara! – ela reclamou, recuando até ficar numa distância segura dele. – Você é um cretino!

- Eu não tô tirando uma das sua cara, que injustiça comigo!

- Tá, tá... Fica aí, Harry! – ela avisou, colocando uma carteira entre os dois. – Nós precisamos ficar um pouco longe para conversarmos, o.k.?

- Eu não quero conversar, você quer, Kate? – ele perguntou malicioso, tirando a cadeira do caminho e começando a envolvê-la pela cintura, enquanto ela lutava, rindo, para fugir. – Ah, que pena, acho que não vamos conseguir conversar...

- Har...

Mas ele já estava novamente beijando-a, dessa vez ainda mais longamente. Eles só pararam quando Harry encostou-a numa cadeira, que se arrastou, fazendo muito barulho, despertando-os para os passos do outro lado da porta. Eles se separaram depressa, trocando um olhar tenso, mas os passos se afastaram pouco tempo depois.

- Acho melhor trancar a porta por enquanto... – Harry sugeriu, puxando a varinha.

- Harry, é sobre isso que eu quero conversar. – Katherine insistiu, depois que o rapaz acenou para a porta com a varinha. – Quer dizer... o que nós vamos fazer?

Harry percebeu onde ela queria chegar, e ficou subitamente tenso também. Estava adiando o momento que teriam que conversar sobre isso, pois também não sabia bem o que fazer. A sua vontade era gritar para o mundo que ele e Katherine estavam juntos, mas...

- Harry, talvez seja melhor...

- Contar! – ele se virou para a garota, tomando uma decisão. – Vamos deixar que todos saibam, Kate, de que adianta esconder, não tem problema o que as pessoas vão dizer, nós não precisamos...

- NÃO! – ela exclamou alarmada, fazendo Harry enrugar as sobrancelhas, sem compreender sua reação. – Não, Harry, nós _não podemos _contar.

Houve uma pausa breve.

- Kate, se você diz isso por causa do que as pessoas vão falar, eu já escutei muito as pessoas falando da minha vida, mas eu não estou me importando com esses comentários idiotas agora, o mais importante é que...

- Não, não é esse o problema!

- Então qual é!

Ela se calou, ficando de repente muito séria.

- Vamos só... esperar mais um pouco, o.k.? A gente pode dar conta disso sem as pessoas saberem... ainda.

Harry sentou em cima de uma carteira, um pouco decepcionado. Era estranha aquela sensação, pois uma hora antes estava inseguro, pedindo para Rony não contar para mais ninguém o que estava acontecendo, e agora tinha vontade que todos soubessem, não importava o que dissessem. Não queria esconder Katherine, gostava dela e queria poder andar junto dela nos corredores ou em qualquer outro lugar, na hora que desejasse. De repente passou pela sua cabeça que Katherine queria se esconder, pois não estava realmente levando aquilo a sério. Como se fosse... apenas por diversão. E para Harry era sério. Bem sério.

- Você... ficou chateado? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele e tentando encontrar seus olhos.

Ele fez uma careta, suspirando emburrado.

- Você não acha que... isso é uma brincadeira, não é?

- Claro que não! – ela exclamou séria. – E também não quero que você ache que é, entendeu?

- Então por que vamos esconder? – ele se virou para ela. – Olha, eu não vou negar que isso me passou pela cabeça, mas se pararmos pra pensar, só vamos nos aborrecer escondendo... Nós não precisamos disso, precisamos? Não estamos fazendo nada errado, e... dane-se o que as pessoas vão pensar, só porque...

- Porque eu sou uma sonserina... – ela revirou os olhos.

- E eu sou um grifinório! – ele completou. – Mas, quem se importa? Quer dizer, há uma lei proibindo que um grifinório e uma sonserina fiquem juntos? Se existe, ninguém conhece ainda, ou está afixada na lista do Filch, e ninguém olha aquela lista.

Ela riu, fechando os olhos por um segundo.

- Kate...

- Só mais um pouco, Harry. – ela pediu. – Vamos esperar só mais um pouco. Até que eu tenha certe... – a garota engoliu em seco. – Até que seja o momento certo, o.k.?

Houve uma nova pausa até que Harry cedesse, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – ela segurou o rosto dele e deu-lhe um selinho. Harry se inclinou para frente, esperando mais, mas quando se deu conta, ela já estava na porta, destrancando-a. – Preciso ir para a aula, não me siga! Até mais!

- Até mais... – ele disse para a sala vazia, sem conseguir deixar de se sentir ligeiramente decepcionado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry abriu os olhos bem devagar, ainda bêbado de sono. Tinha aquela sensação agradável de ter acabado de despertar de um sonho bom, mas não se lembrava dele com exatidão. O quarto ainda estava escuro, então não deveria ser a hora de levantar. Virou para o outro lado, sonolento demais para abrir os olhos e ver que horas eram.

Mas a ausência dos roncos de Neville definitivamente era suspeita. O.k., Harry pensou, tinha apenas que colocar os óculos no rosto e ver o horário no despertador; depois, viraria para o outro lado e voltaria a dormir.

- MERDA!

Eram quase oito horas da manhã, e Harry estava muito, muito atrasado. Mesmo. E se não estava enganado, teria aula com Snape naquele dia, o que significava uma provável detenção, sem contar os pontos perdidos e o que era pior, a falação eterna dele se chegasse atrasado. Blá, blá, blá, e etecétera e tal. Aquele idiota deveria se tratar, porque, sério, ele tinha problemas. Ah, adorável maneira de despertar!

Harry se levantou atrapalhado, trocou de roupa sem nem ao menos olhar direito o que estava fazendo, e saiu correndo pelo quarto, jogando de qualquer jeito a mochila por cima dos ombros. Como aquele infeliz do Rony não lhe acordara? Era muita sacanagem mesmo, ele iria ouvir muitas quando Harry chegasse ao Salão Principal. Possivelmente sairia de lá com os ovos com bacon enfiados nas orelhas, se Harry confirmasse que tinha sido de propósito. Mas será que daria para tomar café da manhã atrasado daquele jeito? Seu estômago rugiu enlouquecido ao simples pensamento de pular a refeição. Passaria lá ao menos para roubar umas torradas da mesa. Quem sabe também uns bolinhos?

Ele parou derrapando ao chegar ao Salão Principal, mas ele estava... cheio? Àquela hora? Foi então que Harry sentiu braços ao redor de seu pescoço, quase o sufocando.

- Kate!

Ela sorria para ele, mas bem diferente. Aliás, o que ela estava fazendo com _aquelas roupas_? Ela nunca se vestia daquele jeito, como... qualquer garota. Ela sempre andava toda molambenta! E ela definitivamente estava puxando Harry pela gravata, na frente de _toda _escola!

- Mas o que raios você...?

- Venha tomar café comigo, Harry!

- Você tá doida? Além disso... eu estou atrasa...

Mas ele já tinha sentado na mesa... da Sonserina! Ao lado de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy!

- Ei, Harry, pode me passar a torta de maçã? – o loiro disse cordialmente.

Harry parou para pensar. Será que tinham colocado algo em sua bebida na noite anterior? Aquilo só poderia ser uma alucinação, e das bravas! Sim, deveria ser uma poção! Ele obviamente estava drogado, imaginando coisas! Claro, ele só precisava falar com a Madame Pomfrey, e ela com certeza lhe ministraria um antídoto que pudesse fazê-lo voltar ao normal. E não se esqueceria de tomar mais cuidado com seu suco de abóbora da próxima vez. Olho-Tonto Moody era um cara sensato, afinal de contas.

- Ei, Harry, ´tá dormindo? Eu falei pra você me passar a torta! – Malfoy disse um pouco mais impaciente.

Ele se sentia dentro de um desenho animado, ou de um episódio de um programa de televisão trouxa que via às escondidas na casa dos Dursleys, chamado "Além da Imaginação". Será que o mundo virara de cabeça para baixo, e ele era o único que não notara?

Ainda completamente em choque, Harry passou a travessa de torta para o sonserino. O.k., se ele estava tendo alucinações, provavelmente aquele nem deveria ser Draco Malfoy; talvez fosse Rony, ou Neville, e Harry estivesse vendo Malfoy porque estava ficando pirado. Sim, só poderia ser isso!

Porém, para seu horror, sua teoria tão elaborada logo foi contrariada pelo próprio Malfoy:

- Arre, você não acredita em quem eu e Kathy esbarramos quando chegamos no Salão Principal... – ele comentou com uma cara de nojo.

Katherine, que estava levando uma torrada à boca, parou no meio do caminho com uma expressão de desagrado para o primo.

- Draco, você é surdo ou é burro mesmo?

Malfoy revirou os olhos, suspirando entediado. Em seguida, ele deu um tapinha amigável no braço de um Harry ainda estupefato com aquela situação, comentando:

- Ei, me conta aí qual o segredo para suportar o bom humor matinal dessa garota... fala sério, como você agüenta, hein?

Um bolinho lançado por Katherine voou na direção de Malfoy, e Harry, que estava no meio dos dois, teve que se abaixar para não ser atingido. O doce passou raspando pelo cabelo cheio de gel do loiro, que riu e provocou:

- E além de louca, é vesga também!

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse que _odeio_ esse apelido! – a garota se debruçou na mesa para falar com o primo, uma expressão assassina no rosto. – Por que você não me chama de "Kate", como o Harry?

- Ah, deixa eu ver... – o loiro começou a contar no dedos. – Por que eu gosto de te irritar? Por que eu sempre te chamei assim desde que aprendi a falar? Por que eu não sou seu namorado desde o quinto ano e não tenho o dever de fazer o que você quer?

Harry, que estava perdido em devaneios sobre como aquilo tudo era loucura, e em como ele deveria estar drogado ou bêbado para estar imaginando aquela cena (sim, porque aquilo simplesmente _não_ poderia ser real), foi despertado pela última frase de Malfoy.

- Ei, nós estamos namorando desde o quinto ano? – ele perguntou chocado para Katherine. A garota enrugou as sobrancelhas. Malfoy gargalhou.

- Aí, Kathy, isso é pra ver como você é importante! – ele disse irônico, enfiando um biscoito na boca como se fosse o primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra.

- Harry, seu abobado! – a garota deu um tapa estalado no braço do rapaz. – Em que planeta você está! Como pode esquecer uma coisa dessas! A gente começou no quinto ano, logo depois do jogo contra a Grifinória... quando ganhamos a taça! Vai dizer que esqueceu isso também?

"Jogo contra a Grifinória?", Harry pensou em pânico. Não, ele não poderia estar... ele não poderia ser um... Toda a vida que ele tinha não poderia ter sido apenas um sonho... Não, não, ele estava ficando louco, era uma possibilidade muito mais reconfortante do que aquela que ele estava pensando!

Katherine cruzou os braços, olhando emburrada para ele. Foi só então que Harry percebeu que tinha pisado na bola.

- Ah! Mas é claro que eu não esqueci! – ele mentiu, rindo amarelo. – Eu só estou querendo te provocar, pentelhinha...

- Humpt! Que bom que todos tiraram o dia pra isso, não é? – ela resmungou, virando a cara.

- Ei... Não fica brava... – Harry tentou alcançar seus olhos, com um cara de coitado, fazendo-a rir.

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, que Harry até esqueceu por um instante da situação absurda em que estava metido, e não controlou seus impulsos: beijou-a ali mesmo. No entanto, era um beijo com um gosto tão diferente... Havia uma certa liberdade que não havia antes, e ainda um sentimento de carinho há muito conquistado, como se já tivessem feito isso várias e várias vezes. Por um momento, Harry esqueceu de tudo e sentiu como se aquela fosse a sua vida.

_E se fosse?_

- Ei, vocês dois aí, procurem um quarto! – Draco resmungou ao lado.

Harry e Katherine se separaram. A garota ainda tinha no rosto o rastro de um sorriso e já não parecia mais de mau humor. Harry, no entanto, despertou de seu devaneio bruscamente; ele ainda estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina, e Draco Malfoy o tratava como um velho amigo. E isso certamente não era bom, não é?

_Mas era muito bom beijar Katherine assim que desejasse..._

- Ah, mas eu acabei não terminando o assunto! – Malfoy se virou para Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Então, você imagina quem eu e Kathy aqui encontramos quando vínhamos para cá? Oh, e por Merlin, eu quase perdi o apetite! O casal bela bosta!

- Quem? – Harry perguntou sem entender, e com medo da resposta.

- Ora, e quem mais? O pobretão Weasley e a sangue-ruim da Granger! – Malfoy respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Foi você mesmo que os nomeou o "casal bela bosta"! Tá mesmo dormindo hoje, não, Harry?

Foi como se Harry tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Então era assim que ele, Harry, chamava Rony e Hermione, seus melhores amigos na vida? Quem ele era, afinal?

_Será que era assim que ele era de verdade?_

Ignorando a falação eterna de Draco ao seu lado sobre como fora o encontro, ele se virou no banco, sentindo vergonha de si mesmo e uma enorme tristeza no peito. Procurou, com os olhos, a mesa da Grifinória, do outro lado do salão, e não foi muito difícil localizar os cabelos cheios de Hermione e os ruivos de Rony.

Eles estavam conversando e rindo, felizes, _como faziam quando Harry estava lá. _Talvez até mais felizes do que quando Harry estava lá. Pareciam nem sentir a falta dele... Também, eles não eram seus amigos agora, não? Harry não passava de um idiota sonse... não, não podia ser verdade!

- ...e eles estavam com uma cara, não é, Kathy? – Malfoy ainda falava sem parar. – Também, depois de ontem... – ele gargalhou novamente, dando um novo tapa no braço de Harry. – Cara, você foi demais!

Katherine riu para dentro de seu prato de omelete.

- Eu jamais vou esquecer aquela cena! – ela disse se deliciando. – A _cara_ da Granger... aqueles dentes dela... parecia um castor! Não que ela já não pareça normalmente... – a garota se virou para Harry. – Você vai me ensinar esse feitiço de crescer os dentes, não, Harry?

- E o Weasley, então? – Malfoy riu. – Tentando defender a namoradinha sangue-ruim e levando de brinde uma detenção do Prof. Snape! Entrou pra história!

Aquilo estava ficando pior a cada segundo. Não, Harry não acreditava que tivesse feito aquilo com Hermione... Não era possível, era Malfoy que tinha feito os dentes dela crescerem, no quarto ano, ele lembrava muito bem, tinha sido quando ele e Rony brigaram...

_Mas essa não era mais a sua vida._

- Eu fiz isso?

- Harry, que cara é essa?– Katherine perguntou preocupada. – Sério, você está tão estranho hoje... O que aconteceu? Você não dormiu bem, foi?

- Kate! – ele exclamou alucinado, segurando-a pelos ombros. Aquilo tinha que acabar, ele tinha que dar um jeito de consertar tudo! – Você não vê o que está acontecendo?

Ela revirou os olhos pelo salão.

- Café... da manhã? – perguntou num tom óbvio.

- Kate! Não era para eu estar aqui!

Houve uma pausa breve, na qual ela o olhou intrigada e depois riu pelo nariz.

- Harry, você tomou seu remedinho hoje? – e antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa em sua defesa, ela começou a ajeitar sua gravata. – E você colocou sua roupa toda de qualquer jeito, olha só!

Ele olhou para baixo e viu algo que tornou tudo aquilo ainda mais desastrosamente real. Só podia ser um pesadelo. E Harry gritou; gritou com todo o ar de seus pulmões:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado; amanhecia. Os roncos de Neville soavam fracamente. Harry olhou para baixo, trêmulo, e nunca se sentira tão feliz por ver seu pijama listrado, encharcado de suor. Ele não estava mais vestindo o uniforme da Sonserina.

- Ah, Harry, que foi? – Rony perguntou sonolento ao seu lado, esfregando os olhos. – Alguém tá te matando, é? Assim que eu acordar, eu vou ir aí ajudar o cidadão...

Harry se virou lentamente para observar o amigo. Estava tão trêmulo e enjoado como quando sonhava com Voldemort. Pegou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e assim pôde checar se o amigo não era mesmo uma ilusão. Rony ainda o fitava com os olhos fora de foco, tonto de sono. Harry se levantou, arrastou-se até a cama do amigo e beliscou-o.

- AI, HARRY, SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

- Ah, você é de verdade! – o rapaz exclamou tolamente. – E, olha, cabelos vermelhos, não loiros!

Rony o encarou assustado.

- Harry... o próximo passo é te colocar numa camisa de força, não?

Rindo de alívio, Harry abraçou o amigo. Seu amigo Rony! Era a primeira vez que se sentia feliz por ser chamado de "filho da mãe" e "louco" em menos de dois minutos. Rony, por sua vez, ficou paralisado de choque.

- Rony... É tão bom ver as suas sardas novamente, sabe?

- Harry... você tá bem?

O rapaz voltou a se deitar na própria cama, fitando o teto distraído. Ele não era sonserino, não era inimigo de Rony e Hermione, nem aluno favorito do Snape, muito menos amigo de Draco Malfoy. Porém... ele também não era namorado de Katherine há três anos, nem podia tratá-la como gostaria...

Será que aquela seria sua vida se ele não tivesse contrariado o Chapéu Seletor e escolhido a Sonserina? Será que, naquela vida, ele seria um cara normal, sem as preocupações que tinha agora... sem precisar pensar em Voldemort, ou qualquer outra coisa que tinha que pensar sendo "Harry Potter"? Será que teria sido... _melhor?_

_E se ele estivesse _ao lado _de Voldemort naquela vida?_

_Afinal, você possui o sangue dele, não?_

- Não! – ele se sentou novamente, apavorado com aquela idéia. Ele estava enlouquecendo ou o quê? _Jamais_ poderia pensar algo assim! Nunca trocaria sua vida por aquela, _por nada nem ninguém!_ Não importava que ele tivesse o sangue de Voldemort, ele não era como ele!

- Ei, cara! – Rony o segurou pelos ombros, preocupado. – O que aconteceu com você? Você teve um pesadelo com "O cara"?

Harry, ainda atordoado, ergueu os olhos para ver o amigo. E lembrou de como ele estava feliz com Hermione no seu sonho... _sem ele, Harry... _Será que eles seriam mais felizes se Harry não fosse amigo deles? Bem, com certeza eles correriam menos riscos de morrer se jamais tivessem se tornado seus amigos...

_O que Rony e Hermione diriam se soubessem que Harry era _neto _de Voldemort?_

Não, Harry nem queria pensar. Era muito ruim apenas imaginar o momento em que teria que contar aos dois quem era realmente. Porque, algum dia, teria que contar...

- Não, Rony... Não sonhei com ele, não...

- Mas o que foi, então? – o amigo perguntou agora completamente desperto, sentando-se na cama de Harry. – Você tá pálido!

Harry pensou por um momento no que deveria dizer. Decidiu por não contar, não queria explicar nada daquilo que estava sentindo. Não queria que Rony soubesse, por um bom tempo. Não estava pronto para ver o choque em seu olhar.

_Talvez até a repulsa..._

- Não foi nada, Rony... – Harry murmurou distante, voltando a se deitar, procurando não olhar nos olhos do amigo com medo que ele descobrisse a verdade. – Foi só um sonho ridículo... Desculpa ter te acordado, volta a dormir...

- Você tem certeza? – o amigo insistiu. – Não quer que eu chame alguém? Por que você não fala com Dumbledore? Ou então-

- Não, Rony! – Harry retrucou com grosseria, sem notar. – Eu só quero dormir um pouco, o.k.?

- Anh... tudo bem, você é quem sabe...

Harry escondeu a cabeça por baixo do travesseiro, sentindo-se doente. Rony não o conhecia. Hermione não o conhecia. Nem ele mesmo sabia quem ele era de verdade.

E, sem que permitisse, sua mente voou para a parte do sonho em que estava com Katherine. E ele imaginou como seria poder estar com ela sempre, como fora no sonho, até adormecer num sono inquieto, porém sem sonhos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Mas vocês ainda não explicaram direito por que o Harry pegou uma detenção com o Prof. Snape... – Hagrid insistiu, enchendo a xícara de chá de Harry por último. O rapaz estava distraído coçando as orelhas de Canino, enquanto Rony cheirava desconfiado um bolinho de arroz, parecendo verificar se era seguro experimentá-lo.

- Por que o próprio Harry não explica? – Hermione sugeriu venenosamente, abaixando a xícara de chá ao mesmo tempo que fuzilava o amigo com os olhos. Ela ainda não se conformava com o que ele tinha feito na aula de duelos um pouco mais cedo.

- O Harry não vai se explicar porque não foi o Harry quem começou a contar a história! – o rapaz retrucou sarcasticamente, sem tirar os olhos de Canino. Hagrid virava a cabeça de um lado para outro, como se estivesse acompanhando uma partida de tênis.

- Eu explico então! – Rony largou o bolinho que examinava, certamente porque o risco de comê-lo era diretamente proporcional à sua fome. – Foi demais, Hagrid! Eu queria fazer algo assim um dia desses!

- Foi irresponsabilidade! – Hermione censurou enérgica. – De uns dias pra cá, parece que o Harry perdeu o juízo! _Alguém_ deve estar virando a cabeça dele...

Harry bufou, mas não respondeu. Não era a primeira vez que Hermione vinha com uma dessas indiretas. Se ela sabia ou se apenas estava desconfiada sobre Katherine, ele não tinha a mínima idéia, e decidiu que estava pouco se importando também. Ela iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, e iria perturbá-lo um pouco mais quando o fizesse.

- Ah, o Snape mereceu!

- Rony! Não se manda um professor pra...

- Pra onde, Hermione? – Hagrid perguntou curioso, quando a garota tapou a boca antes de falar a palavra seguinte.

Harry fingiu que não estava escutando, mas sabia muito bem o que vinha a seguir; Rony fez uma cara de riso e soltou sem nenhum pudor:

- Pra puta-que-o-pariu!

Houve um silêncio muito prolongado. Talvez quase tão prolongado quanto o que houve no Salão Principal, quando Harry xingou Snape, na frente de todo mundo, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquela tarde.

Não que Harry se arrependesse – há muito tempo isso estava entalado em sua garganta –, mas que fora constrangedor, não havia dúvidas. Ele e Katherine estavam duelando (não tão seriamente quanto deveriam, pois ela estava lançando feitiços engraçados para rir de Harry, como por exemplo quando ela fez rabanetes saírem por suas orelhas), e Snape apareceu. A partir daí, é fácil imaginar; ele fez inúmeras críticas a Harry, fez questão de que _todos_ os alunos soubessem que o rapaz era um inútil, e que não sabia nem como bloquear um simples feitiço de pernas bambas (o que era mentira, Harry só estava distraído porque... bem, por motivos muito compreensíveis que estavam à sua frente, colocando rabanetes em suas orelhas), enfim, ele humilhou Harry na frente de todos os alunos do sétimo ano da escola. Qualquer um perderia a cabeça, não?

- ...foi incrível! – Rony continuou falando. Agora, ele estava empolgado com o que tinha acontecido, mas bem que ele também ficou chocado quando Harry xingou o professor. – O Snape ficou lá, parado, sem saber o que dizer!

Mas Hagrid, assim como Hermione, não parecia estar achando a menor graça:

- Harry! – ele censurou. – Você ficou maluco de falar assim com o Prof. Snape! Não é de se admirar que tenha conseguido uma detenção!

- Ele é um cretino, Hagrid! – Harry se virou para o amigo indignado. Será que todos tinham tirado o dia para encherem os ouvidos dele com essa história? – Estava pedindo por isso desde o primeiro ano, mas eu não o mandaria para um lugar assim com onze anos, obviamente.

- Ah, eu sei que ele e você têm seus problemas, mas-

Harry se levantou antes que Hagrid terminasse a frase. Estava cheio de ficar ouvindo aquilo. O meio-gigante parou no meio da sentença, intrigado.

- Onde você vai, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Pra detenção, oras! Já está na minha hora.

- Mas você disse que era só depois do jantar... – Rony argumentou, observando o amigo jogar a mochila nas costas.

- E você nem tocou no seu chá... – Hagrid comentou sem graça.

- Eu me enganei, ele disse pra ir mais cedo. – o rapaz mentiu; na verdade, iria dar uma volta para respirar. Já estava de saco cheio de todos lhe atormentando, já era bastante ruim ter que agüentar aquela detenção. – Até mais.

Estava um vento fresco quando Harry deixou a cabana de Hagrid em direção aos jardins. Ele caminhava lentamente, observando o sol se pôr atrás do lago de Hogwarts, até que resolveu se sentar na beira da água. Não deveria ter xingado Snape daquele jeito, na frente de todo mundo... ou, sim, deveria, tinha valido a pena, só pela cara que ele fizera. Por um segundo, Harry imaginou sorrindo o que seu pai diria se estivesse vivo. E o que Sirius diria quando soubesse? Foi só então que Harry se lembrou que ele e Sirius não estavam se falando direito, e fazia semanas que ele não mandava nem um mísero recado.

Harry se deitou na grama com os braços estendidos, e ficou por muito tempo observando as nuvens se moverem suavemente no céu vermelho pálido, permitindo que sua mente se esvaziasse de pensamentos naquele momento. Ouvia, ao fundo, um canto gentil de pássaros. Quando estava quase cochilando, um rosto apareceu invertido sobre sua cabeça.

- Gina! – ele gritou de susto, sentando-se num pulo. A garota riu, marota. – Você estava aí há muito tempo?

- Não, acabei de chegar. – ela se sentou ao seu lado sem que Harry convidasse ou permitisse. Ele arregalou os olhos, achando aquilo muito esquisito; ela andava muito zangada com ele desde o beijo roubado na Toca, aquele com o gosto de nozes. Harry pensou o que Katherine diria se soubesse daquilo. – Você estava viajando mesmo, hein?

- Estava... distraído. – ele comentou um pouco tenso, sem saber mais o que dizer. – Anh, escuta-

- Então... – a garota disparou, maliciosa. – ...como vai sua "namorada _imaginária_"?

Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de dizer um palavrão. De novo.

Ou de jogar na cara dela que estava com Katherine. Mas não podia fazer isso... infelizmente. Só queria ver a cara de Gina quando soubesse algum dia. _Pagaria_ para ver.

- Então... você já contou o que aconteceu entre a gente nas férias para o seu "namorado _real"_?

Gina fechou a cara no mesmo minuto.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando... – ela retrucou depressa, cínica, com uma expressão de fúria no olhar.

- Memória curta, hein? – Harry riu, levantando-se para ir embora. Não queria ficar ali ouvindo-a. – Até mais, Gina.

- Vai encontrá-la, é? – a garota perguntou antes que ele se retirasse. Harry se virou para vê-la, mas Gina observava o lago, de costas para ele.

- Do quê você está falando?

Houve uma pausa breve.

- Da sua namorada _imaginária..._

- É, eu vou ir sonhar com ela, se não se importa. É bem melhor que ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você.

- Cuidado, Harry. – Gina alertou antes que ele estivesse longe o bastante para não ouvi-la. – Sonhos podem virar pesadelos...

Harry respirou fundo e decidiu não responder. Continuou caminhando em direção ao castelo, batendo o pé. Era só o que faltava! E o que ela queria dizer com isso, afinal? Sério, não dava para acreditar que aquela fosse a Gina, tudo bem que eles tiveram um monte de desentendimentos, mas agir desse jeito? Ela nem parecia mais irmã do Rony!

Quando Harry adentrou o Hall de Entrada, pensando em mais algumas coisas que deveria ter dito a Gina, ele reparou numa pessoa sentada na escadaria, fitando-o com um meio sorriso. Harry parou de chofre, surpreso; e pegou-se pensando aliviado que era uma sorte que Katherine estivesse ali dentro, e não lá fora nos jardins para ver a cena que tinha acabado de acontecer entre ele e Gina.

Por alguns segundos, eles apenas se encararam em silêncio. O hall estava vazio, mas era possível ouvir barulho de conversas no Salão Principal ao lado. Katherine estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, fitando Harry com um sorriso despretensioso. Então, subitamente, ela se levantou sem dizer nada, e desceu as escadas em direção às masmorras. Harry entendeu que era para segui-la.

- Você está gostando disso, não é? – ele sussurrou a pergunta assim que a encontrou atrás de uma estátua tão grande que era capaz de encobri-los. Além disso, o lugar estava bastante escuro.

- Vai dizer que não gosta do perigo? – ela provocou com os olhos semicerrados, encostada à parede de pedra fria. Harry levou suas mãos à cintura dela, e a garota se apoiou em seus ombros. Ele se abaixou para beijá-la, mas encontrou sua bochecha; Katherine se desviou.

- O que há?

- Eu não acredito no quê você fez hoje na aula...

Harry riu, próximo à orelha dela. Estava difícil sentir o cheiro dela e não beijá-la, mas por mais que ele tentasse, ela parecia estar se divertindo em não permitir.

- Snape estava merecendo, oras. – ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes que o fizesse, Harry finalmente conseguiu beijá-la. – Nem venha defender aquele filho da mãe, eu não quero discutir com você.

Ela riu suavemente.

- Eu não ia dizer nada! O problema é seu, é você que vai ficar em detenção.

- Ah, droga! Você tem que ficar lembrando!

- Quando é?

- Logo mais... ainda dá pra ficar aqui mais um pouco...

- Onde você estava? – ela perguntou calmamente, logo após dar um tapa na mão de Harry, que estava propositadamente se aproximando de lugares impróprios.

- Na casa do Hagrid. – ele respondeu mal-humorado depois do tapa. – Eu fui lá depois da aula com Rony e Hermione.

Katherine torceu levemente o nariz.

- Eles sabem da gente?

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Fazia quase duas semanas que ele e Katherine estavam juntos, em segredo. Rony sabia desde o primeiro dia, depois daquela conversa que ele e Harry tiveram no dormitório; Hermione, porém, não sabia, ou pelo menos Harry não tinha contado.

- Hum... Rony sabe.

Ele conseguiu enxergar as sobrancelhas dela se erguendo à meia luz do corredor das masmorras.

- E ele já me xingou bastante, foi?

- Ah, Kate, que bobagem... é claro... que não. – Harry respondeu hesitante, lembrando de quantas vezes Rony já tinha lhe dito que ele não estava bom da cabeça por sair com uma garota da Sonserina. – A vida é minha, oras.

- E a Granger? Ela me olha estranho quando me vê...

- Deve ser impressão sua.

- Que nada, ela parece que quer me amaldiçoar! Deve ser porque eu estou tirando você do "bom caminho"...

- Pf! Quem disse que algum dia eu estive nele?

- Você vai-

Mas Katherine parou de falar subitamente, tensa. Ela empurrou Harry instintivamente.

- Que foi?

- Vem alguém aí! – ela sussurrou urgente, empurrando-o para detrás da estátua. Harry acabou caindo sentado, e ficou ali, encolhido no chão, apenas ouvindo o barulho de passos que se aproximava. A respiração de Katherine estava agitada.

Os passos cessaram bruscamente.

- Kathy? – Harry reconheceu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.

- Já falei pra você não me chamar assim. – Katherine respondeu irritada. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa...

- Mas eu perguntei primeiro... – ela retrucou com ironia.

- Estou indo jantar, posso? – ele devolveu o sarcasmo. – E você?

- Estou indo para a Sala Comunal.

- Ah, é? E... tem alguém aí com você?

Houve uma pausa tensa. Katherine riu, um pouco nervosa.

- Que idéia estúpida é essa?

- Só estou checando...

- Se tivesse, não era da sua conta, não, Draco?

- Claro que era, você ainda vai ser _minha, _ou se esqueceu disso? – Harry ouviu passos apressados; viu os pés de Katherine recuarem. Teve vontade de sair dali e dar um soco no meio da cara nojenta de Malfoy.

- Onde você estava no sábado passado? – Katherine disparou. Harry apurou os ouvidos.

Houve uma nova pausa.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Eu vi aquele livro de poções negras, você esqueceu na Sala Comunal... ele é da sua casa, não?

- Anda bisbilhotando minha vida, é, Kathy?

- Opa, parece que eu pisei no calo de alguém...

- Você pensa o que quiser, mas eu não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo isso! – Malfoy retrucou aborrecido, e foi embora batendo os pés. Harry só se levantou quando os passos dele tinham sumido.

Katherine estava encostada à parede, parecendo cansada e desanimada.

- Do quê vocês estavam falando?

Ela virou o rosto lentamente para Harry, os olhos perdidos.

- Acho que já está na hora de sua detenção, não é?

- Está, mas-

A garota se aproximou, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e beijou-o suavemente.

- Eu vou jantar. Depois a gente se vê. Boa sorte, Harry.

E foi embora antes que Harry conseguisse perguntar qualquer coisa, deixando-o com mais dúvidas que respostas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas da autora:** Bem, eu diria que estou até envergonhada... (risos) Nunca tinha demorado tanto tempo assim para postar um capítulo novo, talvez até muitos tenham desistido de acompanhar a fic, mas, enfim, tudo o que eu posso fazer é pedir sinceras desculpas e me explicar._

_Quem visita meu site acompanhou o problema. Tive um bloqueio sério, por vários meses, devido a problemas pessoais. Por um tempo, eu realmente não conseguia escrever, de maneira alguma, devido a esses problemas. Nas vezes que tentei, tudo o que eu escrevia, achava ruim, e não conseguia continuar. Na realidade, não foi somente as fics que eu parei por esse tempo, deixei de fazer várias coisas na minha vida por causa disso, mas graças a Deus, estou retomando tudo agora._

_Enfim, parei de escrever todas as minhas fics por algum tempo, pois não queria estragá-las com um conteúdo ruim, já que estava mal para escrever. Expliquei isso no meu site, e a quem quer que fosse me perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Sei que fiquei por muito tempo ausente, mas peço novamente desculpas, e agradeço a compreensão que tiveram por mim por todo esse tempo._

_Mas, agora, finalmente voltei! Terminei esse capítulo da CdE e logo retomarei as outras fics também. A novidade na CdE é que ela está de beta-reader nova, a Sara Lecter, grande autora de fics e contos originais, e também maravilhosa amiga pessoal. A Deka está fazendo um intercâmbio e, por isso, deixou a betagem. Então, a Sara, agora, se ofereceu para betar, e eu adorei o trabalho dela, aliás, agradeçam a ela por esse capítulo, pois muita coisa daqui só saiu assim porque ela me puxou as orelhas! (risos)_

_Ah, e sobre o capítulo... espero que tenham gostado da relação Harry/Kate, aliás, fiquei tão contente com a recepção que esse casal teve! (Aliás, obrigada MESMO, pois eu nunca tive tantas reviews assim em um único capítulo da CdE!) E, bem, esse capítulo teve algumas pistas, será que vocês notaram? Hehehe_

_O próximo capítulo sai assim que eu terminar o capítulo da minha outra fic, a Nena, mas acho que agora não vai mais demorar todos esses meses como dessa vez... Prometo!_

_Mil beijos e obrigada por tudo!_

_Srta. Kinomoto: Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! _

_Amanda: Puxa, obrigada! Realmente, esse foi um capítulo que me agradou muito, pois era algo que eu imaginava há anos e finalmente concretizei! Que bom que gosta do casal, é realmente difícil fazer com que as pessoas gostem de uma personagem original com o Harry... _

_Ainsley Haines: Rê! Sumida da net, não é? Ah, o Harry é cafajeste sim, eu ia ficar muito doida se alguém fizesse comigo o que ele fez... mas não nego que a Gina mereceu! (risos) Ah, todo mundo sabe, é? Quem disse que o Sirius teve mesmo um filho com a Sam? (risada maléfica) Mas você também só quer ver o Harry apanhar, hein? Calma que no próximo capítulo ele apanha... E MUITO! Mas às vezes eu tenho que escrever uns capítulos mais agradáveis, não acha? Ninguém apanha o tempo todo... (só em Angst! Hehehe)._

_Bruna Granger Potter: Opa, obrigada! Pois é, o beijo demorou, mas veio, até que não demorou tanto assim... ou não! (risos) Fico feliz que o tenha achado bem escrito, obrigada! Puxa, eu fiz você chegar atrasada no evento! Bem, não fico me sentindo culpada, mas sim lisonjeada hehehe ) Até a próxima!_

_Framboesa: Ah, não morre não! (risos) Ai, MUITO obrigada pelos elogios, fico super contente que tenha gostado tanto assim do capítulo! Puxa, realmente eu estava muito ansiosa por escrever e publicar finalmente "H/K Action" (risos). É algo que eu pensei há TANTO tempo... Essa cena deles, estava planejada há anos! E concordo com você, ninguém consegue resistir ao Harry... (suspiros) Bem, ver a reação da Gina sobre os dois é algo que até o Harry quer ver hehehe D Mas eu não vou dizer nada se ela sabe ou não, você que tem que tirar suas conclusões! Agora... que confusão! Não me atrevo a comentar tudo que você disse da Sam, do Sirius e da Kate... nada está definido ainda, e tudo que posso dizer é que vocês terão muitas surpresas... (risada maléfica) E você é a Ivana do orkut, hein? Estou imaginando porque seu nick é "Framboesa" hehehe ) Agora... desculpa a demora! (faz a carinha do gato de botas do Shrek) Foi por tudo que eu expliquei, realmente eu não conseguia escrever... (rindo do "Dona Karen Maria")_

_Line Potter Black: Obrigada! Pois é, finalmente o Harry tomou coragem e falou... mas que é difícil fazer isso, é, não? (eu que o diga! Hehehe) Mas um dia a gente sempre consegue... Pode deixar que eu vou colocar mais lenha na fogueira! D_

_Cleber Knies: Ai, espero que não tenha ficado doido! (risos) Não demorei uma semana, demorei bem uns sete meses! Realmente peço desculpas, é por tudo que eu expliquei na nota, não dava mesmo pra escrever... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!_

_garradeprata: Thi, você acredita que a lesma paralítica aqui voltou! Mas EU VOLTEI (e com a cena que você pediu, um tanto modificada, mas tá lá hehehe)! Tô esperando mais das duas teorias que eu adoro... e tô ansiosa pelo site!_

_ang: Oba, que bom que você gostou! Pois é, não demorei tanto assim para juntá-los, agora resta saber até quando eles ficam juntos... (revira os olhos maliciosa) Bem, não vou comentar nada sobre o que você disse da Sam e do Sirius... eu não me comprometo (risos). Agora, sobre o sexto livro (um comentário um pouco tarde, não? Hehehe), eu gostei MUITO! É claro que fiquei triste a respeito do Dumbledore, mas era previsível. Mas o que mais me chocou (sim, eu tinha esperanças sobre ele...) foi sobre o desgraçado do Snape! O.k., eu nunca gostei muito dele, mas tudo isso! Deu vontade de esganar... Agora, o livro 7 realmente vai ser fantástico, deu uma reviravolta tão grande, a gente nem consegue imaginar direito como vai ser... tantas coisas a serem resolvidas! A JK é mesmo fantástica!_

_Juliana: (rindo) Eu acho tão engraçados esses seus comentários avisando que vai comentar depois! Rio um monte aqui quando leio suas histórias do que aconteceu... (risos) O.k., depois eu respondo o seu comentário então!_

_André Ferreira: Há, adorei a sua opinião sobre a fic pela linguagem de emoticons! (risos) Bem, dessa vez eu nem demorei por causa da faculdade... foi por problemas mesmo que eu não consegui escrever... Mas agora voltei de novo com tudo! )_

_Kathy Parteno Gryffindor: Ai, que lindo que você gostou! Eu estava mesmo ansiosa por saber o que as pessoas achariam do beijo, já que ele era tão esperando... (risos) Bem, o Harry também gostaria de saber o que a Gina vai achar disso tudo... hehehe p Mas sobre o que você perguntou da Sam e do Sirius... sem comentários, ou posso me comprometer (risos)_

_aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Ah, obrigada! Você quase se derreteu, hein? Ah, imagina eu escrevendo, finalmente escrevendo o que tanto planejei! Ai, fiquei tão feliz que gostou assim, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!_

_morgana: (rindo do "Mulher Desesperada") Aliás, eu nem sei o que comentar do seu comentário, só consigo rir mesmo! Hehehe D Adorei sua reação! Agora, não exagera nesse seu "final feliz", você sabe que eu sou má! (risada maléfica ao som de Thriller" – estou ouvindo agora rs) Mas... confessar o quê? (revira os olhos) Eu não sei do que você está falando, e repito, nem vou comentar nada sobre Sirius e Sam... só digo que têm surpresas por aí! Ah, adorei o que você disse do final poder estar em um filme... ) Espero que não tenha esquecido a declaração de amor depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar hehehe_

_Gisleine: Ai, muito obrigada! Pois é, nem eu acreditei quando finalmente escrevi esse beijo... (risos) Bem, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo, até que eu não fui muito má nele, não? Só com a demora, claro... hehehe_

_Patty Potter: Ah, beber eu sempre bebo! (hic! risos) Oh, mas que eu realmente não gosto de chegar perto da Profecia Sagrada... eu era muito imatura ali hehehe D Mas, puxa! Não sei se rio ou se fico lisonjeada com o teu ataque em defesa às minhas fics, OBRIGADA! Nossa... valeu mesmo por todos os elogios, fico super feliz que goste tanto assim das minhas fics! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!_

_Jana Radcliffe: Nossa, obrigada mesmo! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado tanto do beijo! É algo que a gente sempre fica ansiosa de escrever, porque parece que nunca vai sair tão bom quanto as pessoas anseiam... hehehe ) Bem, sobre o Sirius, ele está numa situação complicada e por isso está cometendo alguns erros... mas as coisas vão se acertar, ou não! Ah, não posso contar quem a Kate estava procurando aquele dia... mas eu já dei pistas! E sobre os pais da Kate... tem surpresas aí! (risos)_

_Ana Granger: O que você descobriu? (aquela que não se tocou e está curiosa) DIZ! (mas não aqui rs) Puxa, mas muito obrigada MESMO pelos elogios! Ah, e eu também quero rolar na grama... (suspiros) Sinto muito mesmo pela demora do capítulo... mas realmente não dava pra escrever... (_

_Fofa W: Pois é, nem demorei tanto assim pelo beijo... (risos) Poxa, e consegui fazer uma H/G convicta gostar desse casal? Vou ficar cheia de mim assim hehehe D Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!_

_Juliana: Ah, você voltou pra comentar! ) Hum... o Sirius e o Harry vão se resolver... ou não! (risos) Tô brincando, via ter uma hora que eles vão acertar os ponteiros! ;) Bem, o que o Rony sabe acho que você já notou... agora o Dumbledore... é uma longa história! Ai, que lindo que você gostou da cena Harry/Kate! Mas... se eles ficam juntos, são outros quinhentos hehehe D Ah... aquela caixa... hehehe ) Vai ser emocionante quando o Harry a abrir! E, nossa... você realmente tá com raiva da Gina, não é? (risos) Sim, sim... só faltam cinco capítulos pra Nena acabar... e a CdE está exatamente no meio! Mas do jeito que eu demoro... (risos)_

_Bruno: Obrigada! Fico feliz que goste! Eu sinto muito a demora dos capítulos, mas eu realmente não conseguia escrever do jeito que estava... (_

_tixa-chan: Ah, então a gente se abraça! (risos) Fico feliz que tenha gostado, esse foi um capítulo que realmente me deixou ansiosa pra saber o que o povo ia achar... hehehe_

_dodo-HP: Obrigada! Pode deixar que eu continuo! ;)_

_Cleber Knies: Olá de novo! Pois é, dessa vez eu realmente demorei pra postar... Sinto muito. E, nossa, obrigada mesmo por todos os elogios!_

_Tatiana Potter: Wow! Demorou, mas eu atualizei... (atendendo aos seus quinhentos pedidos rs) Puxa, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que goste tanto da CdE, e mais feliz porque você acompanha desde a Profecia Sagrada (como teve coragem de lê-la, é muito ruim! rs) Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também!_

_Paulinho: Puxa, obrigada! Sábia decisão a sua de pular as fics, a Profecia Sagrada é muito ruim mesmo! (risos) Mas a Terra das Sombras o pessoal costuma gostar, quando você tiver um tempo (e paciência), aí a CdE faz mais sentido... hehehe ) Hum, muitos mistérios... e o Dumbledore sempre sabendo das coisas... você vai entender logo logo... rs Ah, a parte da Samantha ser tia do Harry já foi revelada na fic anterior, Terra das Sombras... leia algumas partes pelo menos pra você se situar. O resto que você perguntou é segredo! (risos)_

_André Ferreira: Desculpa a demora! Eu realmente fiquei envergonhada de demorar assim, mas não dava mesmo pra escrever do jeito que eu estava... /_

_Godrico Gryffindor: Não, é claro que eu não desisti da fic! Apenas passei por um sério bloqueio, como já expliquei... não conseguia escrever e tudo que eu tentava saía péssimo, foi horrível/_

_Mandinha Malfoy: Obrigada mesmo! Agora... se esses dois vão mesmo ficar juntos, eu não sei... (risos) Mas até que eu não fui tão má assim nesse capítulo, não? Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que continue gostando das minhas histórias! )_

_Lari Digorry: Ah, obrigada por todos os elogios, fico super contente que goste das minhas fics! Mas sobre o que você perguntou... nem posso comentar hehehe D E consegui fazer uma H/G viciada gostar da Kate? D Espero que continue gostando das fics!_


	20. A doença misteriosa

_Nota da autora:__ Bem, eu sei que demorei muito dessa vez... muito mesmo. Não tenho nem cara de pedir desculpas. Tive várias reviravoltas na minha vida, e acabei largando as fics. Mas, enfim... aqui está o capítulo, mas apenas avisando que não está betado, e eu provavelmente irei reler a fic, para posicionar algumas coisas, o que significa que posso voltar e reescrever o capítulo. Obrigada pela paciência. =)_

Capítulo Vinte – A doença misteriosa

Rony se espreguiçou com um gemido.

- Você poderia pegar mais leve nos treinos, não, Harry? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

- É claro que não, estamos muito perto da taça esse ano. – Harry retrucou, guardando coisas no seu armário. Lembrou-se de como reclamava também quando Olívio Wood, muitos anos antes, era rigoroso nos treinos, e se pegou pensando se não estaria ficando paranóico e chato como ele. – Mas eu fui muito ruim com vocês hoje? – perguntou hesitante para o amigo.

Rony revirou os olhos, sem graça.

- Bastante. Não precisava ter brigado comigo porque eu deixei passar aquelas cobranças, precisava?

- Mas você realmente se distraiu, não pode, Rony!

- Foram só três!

- Seriam trinta pontos em um jogo de verdade!

- Arre!

Houve uma pausa. Harry fechou o armário com um som metálico.

- Ok, da próxima vez eu vou pegar mais leve. 'Tá bom assim?

- Hunf. – Rony resmungou, colocando a vassoura no ombro. – Vamos embora logo que eu estou cansado. E aposto que Hermione vai nos dar maior carão _de novo_ porque ainda não fizemos o dever da McGonagall.

- É pra segunda. – Harry acompanhou o amigo enquanto deixavam o vestiário.

- É, vai explicar pra ela que ainda temos a sexta, o sábado e o domingo até lá...

Porém, mal eles tinham saído, e deram de cara com Gina, que vinha correndo até eles, com uma expressão nervosa no rosto. Ainda estava com as roupas de quadribol. Rony emburrou a cara – tinha sido a própria irmã dele que marcara três vezes nas suas balizas.

- Ah, estão os dois juntos. – a garota falou ligeiramente desapontada. – Preciso falar com o Harry, dá o fora. – ela completou, grosseiramente, para Rony.

- Opa! – ele exclamou aborrecido. – Acho que ainda sou seu irmão, você não está falando com o vizinho!

Gina fez uma cara de quem seria capaz de fazer Rony engolir aranhas se ele continuasse com aquela história. Mas Harry não achava que ele estava errado.

- Hermione está procurando você. – Gina disse mal humorada. – Pediu para que te chamasse.

Rony trocou um olhar com Harry que este não entendeu. Parecia um tanto desconfiado quando disse:

- Tá bom, Gina. _Se você está dizendo..._

E saiu batendo os pés, espalhando água da grama por todo o lado.

Quando ele estava longe, Gina finalmente se virou para Harry. Ele se sentiu incomodado; ultimamente, não gostava de ficar sozinho com ela. Parecia que estava fazendo sempre algo errado. E Gina andava muito diferente do que era.

Ela procurava não olhar em seus olhos.

- Você foi muito duro com a gente no treino hoje... – ela comentou se balançando para frente e para trás. Aquilo lhe lembrava alguma coisa, mas ele não conseguia atinar o quê.

- Mas que droga, todo mundo tirou o dia pra me dizer isso? – ele retrucou automaticamente, mas então olhou para ela com mais atenção. Gina ainda desviava o olhar dele e torcia as mãos, nervosa. Continuava a balançar o corpo para frente e para trás. E ele se lembrou de Dobby, o elfo doméstico, e de como uma vez Gina lhe fez lembrar a mesma coisa, só que, naquela época, ela hesitava em contar sobre a Câmara Secreta para ele e Rony. – Não foi isso que você veio me dizer, Gina. – ele completou mais sério. - Fala de uma vez o que você quer.

Ela finalmente o encarou, e seu olhar era diferente... Tinha um brilho estranho. Ela parou de se balançar, ficando ereta e muito séria.

- Eu sei o que você anda fazendo.

Foi como se um alarme soasse na cabeça de Harry. O que ela poderia saber? Será que... Não, ela não poderia ter descoberto... ou poderia? Ele ouviu, ao longe, um barulho alto e se virou para olhar, procurando a fonte do som.

- Você ouviu isso?

Foi quando ele sentiu as mãos de Gina virando seu rosto para ela. Estavam frias, quase gélidas. A garota tinha um olhar obstinado.

Houve um momento no qual os dois apenas se olharam, Harry muito consciente de que havia algo bastante errado ali. Só que ele _não saiu _dali. Continuou fitando a garota, até que ela agiu.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Num minuto, ele estava olhando-a intrigado e, no outro, ela já estava beijando-o. Mas não era um beijo de verdade; Gina _mordeu _seu lábio com força, tanta que Harry sentiu-o romper e arder, e o sabor de sangue invadiu sua boca. Imediatamente, ele afastou Gina com violência, xingando alto.

- Ai, o que você está _fazendo _sua louca?

Harry levou as mãos aos lábios, que sangravam sem parar. Ele viu que a boca de Gina estava vermelha pelo seu sangue, assim como os dedos dela. Seu olhar parecia fora de foco por um momento, então ela murmurou, atordoada, um "desculpe", virou-se e foi embora, quase correndo.

- Hey! – Harry gritou, tentando correr atrás dela, porém foi como se uma linha invisível se enroscasse no seu pé, ele tropeçou e caiu espetacularmente de cara na grama. – Merda! – ele xingou, levando a mão ao lábio, que ainda sangrava. Olhou para os lados e viu uma pessoa apontando-lhe a varinha. Ela estava em cima de uma árvore e pulou para o chão. Aquele barulho mais cedo tinha vindo dali.

- Azaração do tropeço, _Potter_.

Era Katherine.

Harry ficou parado onde estava, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Não, aquilo era realmente _o _fim da picada, só faltava agora cair um meteoro na sua cabeça ou coisa parecida_._ Harry não conseguia acreditar na falta de sorte. Katherine tinha nos olhos uma fúria quase assassina. Todo seu corpo tremia de raiva, mas a mão que segurava a varinha apontada para Harry estava bastante firme.

- Kate...

- _Não_ me chame assim, Potter.

Outra vez ela lhe chamando daquele jeito. Era como se ela estivesse lhe dando um tapa.

- Você é muito idiota mesmo, não é? – ela disse com os dentes cerrados, ainda apontando a varinha, acompanhando o movimento que Harry fez ao se erguer do chão. – Patético, ridículo...

- Ei! Você não sabe o que está dizendo, o que você viu... não significa... se você me deixasse explicar...

- Ah, não me venha com essa história de que "eu posso explicar, querida". – ela o mandou para um lugar bastante feio. – Essa desculpa já está muito batida. – ela respirou fundo, os olhos brilhando. – Se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser enganada... você poderia simplesmente ter dito que não me queria, e eu entenderia...

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada. Achou que não adiantaria explicar, ou tentar... Ela estava realmente magoada, ou não diria aquilo, daquele jeito. Houve uma pausa muito longa.

- Você ainda sente algo por ela? – Katherine perguntou incisiva, brandindo a varinha com raiva para Harry enquanto falava. – _Responda!_

- Não!

Ela respirou fundo.

- _Nada?_

- Não!

- Sente ao menos... raiva, desprezo, vontade de se vingar...?

Harry não entendia aonde ela queria chegar. Katherine ainda empunhava a varinha. É claro que ele sentia raiva da Gina, principalmente agora, que ela tinha se comportado como uma doida varrida. Mas ele não respondeu.

- Então você ainda sente algo por ela... – ela concluiu tudo errado.

- Não... – ele não entendia como aquilo estava acontecendo, mas sabia que podia consertar tudo, ela só tinha que parar para escutá-lo... – Kate, você não entendeu!

- Eu entendi muito bem. – ela disse firme. – É você que é _muito_ burro.

Deu as costas a Harry e saiu andando, sem dizer mais nada. Ele correu atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço, desesperado. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo, simplesmente não podia.

- Kate...

Ela se virou, apontou a varinha e exclamou um feitiço que fez Harry voar bem uns dois metros e aterrizar dolorosamente na grama.

- Se você não gostasse dela... – Katherine sentenciou magoada. - ...tudo o que sentiria seria uma fria indiferença.

E foi embora antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele não viu que havia uma terceira pessoa assistindo à briga.

* * *

- Você viu a Gina, Hermione?

Hermione ergueu os olhos de suas anotações de Transfiguração, intrigada.

- Ela subiu há algum tempo para o dormitório feminino, Harry. – a garota informou calmamente. – Estava voltando do treino... Algo errado?

- Não, tudo bem. – ele mordeu o lábio e sentiu o gosto adocicado de sangue.

- Harry, você está sangrando! – Hermione exclamou preocupada. – Deixe-me ver isso.

- Não precisa! – ele afastou a mão da amiga, que se emburrou.

- Harry, o que houve? E o Rony, por que não está com você?

Harry parou por um momento, fitando a amiga, esquecendo por um minuto de Gina.

- Ele veio antes, pensei que já estivesse aqui com você.

Hermione parecia confusa.

- Anh... mas eu achei que ele estava com você, Harry.

- Bem, ele já está bem crescidinho para se perder nesse castelo, não é? – Harry bufou irritado. Hermione ia falar alguma coisa quando Rony entrou como um maluco pela passagem do retrato, parecendo também bastante nervoso. Ele viu Harry e Hermione, e atravessou o salão comunal, repetindo a pergunta de Harry:

- Você viu a Gina, Hermione?

- Olá para você também, Ronald. Eu estava me perguntando onde você estaria! Mas, já que você obviamente não quer saber da minha pessoa, pode ir procurar sua irmã, primeira à direita, dormitório feminino do sexto ano. Tenha uma boa noite. – ela disse automaticamente, voltando a atenção para suas anotações, muito contrariada.

Rony nem percebeu isso e resolveu subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino, e o óbvio aconteceu: os degraus viraram uma rampa íngreme, e Rony acabou estatelado no chão da sala comunal, de costas, sendo recebido por risadinhas das meninas mais novas que estavam no salão conversando perto da lareira. Ele se levantou enfurecido e voltou para onde estavam os amigos, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Não me diga que não sabia que isso ia acontecer. – ela ironizou.

- Merda. – ele disse por fim. – A minha irmã me paga. – então, ele lançou um olhar rápido a Harry, que ficou sem entender nada, e logo fingiu que não tinha olhado. Harry teve vontade de chacoalhar Rony até ele dizer o que estava se passando na sua cabeça, mas, ao invés disso, decidiu desistir por hoje. O dia tinha sido horrível, ele tinha brigado com a sua namorada – se é que ela ainda era sua namorada -, estava com a boca ardendo e sangrando, o corpo dolorido por vários feitiços e azarações de Kate, e sua cabeça estava estourando. Não adiantava nada ficar ali, não conseguiria ir até o quarto de Kate se explicar, muito menos ir ao quarto de Gina sacudi-la para arrancar dela qual era o problema dela afinal, e lançar algumas azarações no meio da sua cara. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo ir dormir, talvez no dia seguinte acordasse e descobrisse que tudo não se tratara de um sonho muito maluco. É, era isso que iria fazer.

Resmungou um boa noite mal humorado para os amigos (Hermione ainda reclamou da boca dele sangrando, mas Harry não se importou) e subiu para seu dormitório. Tomou um banho apenas porque estava muito nojento para se jogar direto na cama e depois caiu nos lençóis, sem vontade de comer e tentando entender, antes de adormecer num sono inquieto, porque ele tinha tão pouca sorte na vida.

* * *

Era uma noite tempestuosa, e Harry estava andando descalço na praia das Andorinhas. A pequena Agatha o seguia, e tentava pegar na sua mão, mas as mãos de Harry estavam suadas, e ela escorregava. Ele, por sua vez, continuava a andar, alheio aos esforços da menininha de alcançá-lo. Queria chegar na casa mal-assombrada do final da praia, que àquele dia parecia particularmente tenebrosa. Ele escutava a menina atrasando-o, pedindo para que parasse, que ela não queria ir, mas Harry continuou a andar sem lhe dar atenção. Um relâmpago riscou o céu, e Harry sentiu sua cicatriz doer. Agatha começou a chorar. Ele viu a porta da casa, estavam perto, talvez só mais um pouco... Havia uma mulher de cabelos longos à porta, e o vestido dela estava manchado de sangue. Harry quis perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas sua voz não saiu. A mulher disse que ele tinha chegado tarde demais. Mas ele conhecia aquela mulher, gritou seu nome, mas ela caiu aos seus pés, morta. Agatha chorou e gritou, e um som fino atravessou a escuridão...

Harry abriu os olhos. Era apenas o despertador tocando.

Sua cabeça doía horrivelmente, e parecia que seu corpo tinha sido esmagado por um trator. O despertador continuou a tocar, e ele ouviu Simas resmungar e desligá-lo. Começou uma movimentação no dormitório, pessoas se mexendo, procurando coisas, trocando de roupa. Harry continuou deitado, achava que se mexesse um único músculo algo que estava dentro dele poderia ir para o chão. Talvez suas tripas e o jantar do dia anterior. Então ele lembrou que teria dois tempos com Snape àquela manhã, e ele não aceitaria uma falta ou um atraso, com a desculpa de que Harry não estava se sentindo bem. Resignado, Harry colocou os óculos no rosto e começou uma lenta movimentação para se sentar na beirada da cama. Ele viu Rony, de pé atrás de sua própria cama, lutando contra o sono e uma camisa que ele tentava colocar. Ele finalmente conseguiu e encarou Harry, com os olhos caídos de quem poderia ter dormido mais umas cinco horas no mínimo.

- Nossa, você ta bem?

- Meio enjoado só... e com dor de cabeça. – Harry reclamou, sentindo a voz pastosa, e algo retornando à garganta, com um gosto ácido. Ele rapidamente fechou a boca e a tapou com a mão.

- Vai ver foi o jantar ontem. – ele disse, terminando de colocar o suéter. – Por que não pede à Madame Pomfrey alguma poção?

- Hum... talvez... – só de pensar em andar até a ala hospitalar, Harry já se sentia cansado. – Se bem que ela pode querer me manter lá, e hoje temos aquele trabalho do Snape para entregar...

- Ah, não... assim você também vai me deixar enjoado, cara.

Muito lentamente, Harry colocou as vestes da escola e recolheu seu material para o dia. Sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada, e por vezes ele se sentiu tonto demais para continuar em pé e teve de sentar novamente. Rony insistiu para que ele fosse apanhar uma poção e mandasse Snape para aquele lugar, mas Harry disse que se sentiria bem se pegasse um ar fresco e talvez bebesse alguma coisa no café da manhã. Ele pediu a Rony que não contasse isso a Hermione, pois ela faria mil recomendações, mas não foi preciso ninguém contar nada; assim que a garota o viu, já saiu falando que Harry estava pálido, que deveria ir à ala hospitalar se não estava se sentindo bem, mediu a temperatura dele com uma mão em sua testa e um monte de coisas. Ela se ofereceu para explicar a Snape porque ele não tinha ido à aula, e pedir a ele que Harry entregasse outro dia o trabalho, mas até Hermione teve de admitir que Snape não se comoveria, e além de zerar a nota de Harry, ainda descontaria pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas depois da aula dele, você vai à ala hospitalar, Harry! – ela sentenciou quando chegavam ao Salão Principal, que estava lotado àquela hora da manhã. – Tem um lugar vago ali perto da Gina. – Hermione apontou, puxando os garotos.

- Lá não. – Rony disse firme, antes que Harry se manifestasse contra, apesar de ao mesmo tempo seu corpo estar implorando para que sentasse, já que não podia deitar. – Ali, do lado do Neville tem um lugar.

- Está cheio, Rony! O que é que tem...?

- A gente se aperta. – ele disse em um tom de sentença que nem Hermione ousou contrariar.

A primeira coisa que Neville comentou foi como Harry não parecia estar bem, para depois dar bom dia. Hermione passou a manhã inteira tentando persuadir Harry a ir à ala hospitalar e a comer alguma coisa; ela conseguiu que ele tomasse metade de um copo de suco, o que o deixou ainda mais enjoado, se era possível.

- Você não está grávido, está? – Rony perguntou, recebendo uma resposta seca de Hermione, mas Neville riu.

Harry observou Katherine na mesa da Sonserina, mas ela não estava olhando, parecia distraída. Ele tentou convencê-la de que estava enganada, mas tudo que a garota fazia era ignorá-lo. O único momento que Harry ainda conseguia trocar algumas palavras com ela era nas aulas de duelos, e na última delas, Katherine, parecendo muito magoada, explicou:

- Harry, não se trata mais disso...

- Eu disse que não foi nada, Kate! Aquela garota é louca, estou te dizendo!

- E eu estou dizendo que isso não importa mais!

- Como assim?!

Ela suspirou, cansada.

- Harry, eu me dei conta de que não há muito espaço pra mim na sua vida... você tem seus amigos, suas obrigações, e eu tenho as minhas. Esse negócio de ficar escondido não ia dar certo, de qualquer jeito.

- Você quis assim!

- Eu sei... mas é porque precisava ser assim, ou você parou para pensar em como seria se todos soubessem?

- Kate...

- Vamos continuar a nos tratar bem, apenas. Temos que fazer coisas juntos até o final do ano. Sem ressentimentos.

Não era bem aquilo que ele tinha em mente.

- Pelo menos você acredita que eu não tive culpa no que aconteceu?

Ela guardou o material na mochila e a jogou por cima das costas. Olhou para Harry longamente, suspirou. Parecia estar se controlando para não dizer algo, mas Harry não achou que fosse algo rude ou desagradável; ela não parecia mais brava, apenas... triste. Ela balançou a cabeça e foi embora sem responder.

Harry suspirou. Tinha cansado de ficar dizendo para si mesmo que ela ainda pensava nele, como ele pensava nela. Talvez fosse melhor apenas se concentrar nas coisas que tinha a fazer, e deixar essa história de lado. Tinha outras coisas para se preocupar, como a sua montanha de deveres, os N.I.E.M.s, que Hermione não cansava de lembrar, e também aqueles sonhos que o visitavam agora todas as noites...

Mas havia alguém que não parava de espiá-lo na mesa, e não era Katherine. Era Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia tenso e, Harry notou, desviou o olhar apressadamente quando Harry percebeu que estava olhando. Mas ele notou que o olhar de Malfoy o acompanhou quando saiu do Salão, junto de Rony e Hermione.

Toda a névoa, o cheio acre, a escuridão e a voz odiosa de Snape não melhoraram em nada o estado de Harry. Àquela manhã, tinham que preparar a poção da invencibilidade, que era muito complicada. Hermione ficou dizendo instruções baixinho para Harry e Rony todo o tempo, mas isso não foi o bastante para melhorar o estado do trabalho do dois. Harry tinha vontade de se afogar naquele líquido amarelo pálido, tamanho era seu cansaço. De fato, aquele líquido se parecia muito com o que Harry vinha tentando reprimir por toda a manhã...

- Harry! – ele escutou Hermione gritar de muito longe.

Vagamente percebeu os rostos nublados de Rony e Hermione sobre si, e o teto da masmorra cheio de fumaça. A voz de Snape bem longe. Outras vozes. Seu corpo pesado... os olhos fechando...

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente; parecia que apenas o movimento de suas pálpebras se abrindo fazia seu corpo inteiro gritar de dor. Ele viu uma luz branca entrar e sair de foco. Estava tamanho silêncio, que ele pensou ter ficado surdo, por um momento. Então, aos poucos, como se alguém estivesse aumentando o volume, ele começou a ouvir ruídos, distantes, e depois sussurros.

- Ele parecia meio mal quando acordou... mas nossa, não pensei que fosse tanto.

- Isso é loucura. Nós nunca deveríamos tê-lo deixado fazer as coisas assim. Ele deveria ter vindo logo para cá!

- E como a gente ia fazer isso, exatamente, Hermione? Íamos azará-lo?

- Hum... eu não disse isso... mas... devíamos tê-lo convencido e...

- Podem parar de discutir um minuto, vocês dois? – Harry conseguiu abrir a boca e falar, porém sua voz saiu pastosa e mole.

- Você acordou! – era Hermione, e ele distinguiu o formato dela perto dele na cama. – Você está melhor?

- Ele não parece melhor...

- Rony!

- Que foi? Estou falando alguma mentira por acaso?

Harry não estava mais ouvindo. Ele sentiu uma tontura, algo com um gosto muito ruim voltando em sua garganta e só teve tempo de dizer:

- O que acon...?

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase; Hermione se afastou bem a tempo de evitar que suas vestes fossem encharcadas de vômito. Harry deixou o corpo cair de lado na cama, sem força para se levantar e viu, no chão, o que tinha acabado de colocar para fora, mas não era nada que já tivesse visto antes; era um líquido viscoso e negro, que borbulhava agourentamente. Ele levou uma mão à boca e um pouco do liquido ficou na sua mão; era quente e pulsante, como se mil formigas passeassem por ele. Como se fosse _algo vivo._

- _Evanesco!­_ – ele ouviu Hermione, e o líquido sumiu.

- Que... o que é isso?

Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar breve. Rony foi o que se mexeu primeiro; ele apanhou um pano úmido em um cesto e esticou para Harry, dizendo que era melhor ele se limpar. Harry apanhou o pano, e reparou que Rony largou-o bem depressa, como se não quisesse encostar no amigo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou, após se limpar com o pano úmido. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Eles trocaram aquele olhar novamente. Harry já estava começando a perder a paciência.

- Bem, Harry... nós não sabemos direito, você caiu na aula de Poções... – Rony começou, meio sem jeito.

- E começou a vomitar esse... líquido preto. – Hermione continuou, meio enojada. – Snape veio correndo, nós achávamos que ele fosse falar alguma maldade, mas... ele foi muito eficiente... quer dizer, ele mandou que não tocássemos em você e muito menos na... gosma, ou o que seja. Ele colocou você em uma maca, mandou que avisássemos Dumbledore... e ele trouxe você aqui, porque depois que falamos com Dumbledore você já estava aqui...

Harry voltou a se deitar, sua cabeça estava explodindo de dor. Ele queria perguntar mais, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil falar sem causar uma dor ainda maior em seu estômago.

- Mas... o que é isso?

- Então, Harry... nós não sabemos. – Hermione continuou. – Não disseram nada pra gente.

Harry olhou acusadoramente para os amigos.

- É sério. – Rony confirmou. – Nós não iríamos mentir pra você sobre um negócio desses, cara. – ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se com o encosto virado para frente. – Mas... isso não parece normal. – ele finalizou, com a expressão bastante séria.

Harry virou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro para olhá-lo; Hermione tinha se colocado atrás de Rony, com uma expressão assustada. O simples movimento de girar a cabeça fez todo o corpo de Harry doer.

Hermione mordeu os lábios e agitou as mãos, como fazia quando estava nervosa ou ansiosa.

- Tenho certeza de que se nós procurarmos bem... vou pesquisar isso, deve ter uma explicação e... com certeza Madame Pomfrey poderá resolver isso, ela sempre dá um jeito e...

Mas Rony mantinha a expressão séria.

- Não acho que vá encontrar algo na biblioteca. – ele disse para Hermione, mas continuava fitando Harry. Este, por sua vez, achava que estava entendendo o que se passava na cabeça do amigo. – Quer dizer... existem coisas no mundo da magia que não são normais, bem... eu já ouvi histórias de gente que...

- Você quer dizer que eu fui envenenado? – Harry perguntou abruptamente.

Rony torceu o nariz.

- Não. Acho que algo pior.

* * *

As horas que se passaram não foram muito melhores. Harry passou mal novamente e vomitou algumas outras vezes aquela mesma gosma preta, mesmo que não tivesse comido nada (não por falta de tentativas de Madame Pompfrey, que quase o fez engolir uma sopa que só tinha uma aparência um pouco melhor que a gosma). Nunca tinha se sentido tão mal daquela maneira; já tinha ficado doente algumas vezes, porém nada daquele jeito, e o deixava ainda mais nervoso não saber do que se tratava. Madame Pomfrey desconversou quando Harry perguntou, e Rony jurou ter visto Dumbledore trocando algumas palavras rápidas com a enfermeira no final da tarde daquele dia, mas não conseguiu entender do que falaram.

- Acho que ele notou minha presença ou sei lá... Às vezes acho que Dumbledore tem olhos atrás da cabeça ou algo assim.

Harry não saberia dizer se era pior quando estava acordado ou tentando dormir. Tentando, porque nunca conseguia dormir completamente. Conseguia tirar alguns cochilos superficiais, como se sempre estivesse naquela fronteira entre o acordar e o despertar, mas as dores por todo o corpo o faziam voltar à realidade. A única dor que tinha sentido maior que aquela fora a da Maldição Cruciatus, mas a diferença era que a maldição terminava... já essas dores não pareciam ter fim.

Em alguns momentos que conseguiu fechar os olhos por mais tempo que alguns minutos, Harry novamente vislumbrou aqueles sonhos que ultimamente tinha com Agatha na praia. E sempre perdia a oportunidade de salvar aquela mulher, que ele não conseguia reconhecer – mas sabia que conhecia. No final de todos os sonhos, ela aparecia morta, recortada contra a escuridão da noite e caída cheia de sangue em frente à casa mal assombrada da praia.

Madame Pomfrey expulsou Rony e Hermione quando já era noite, afirmando que Harry não precisava de babá, que ela estava sempre por ali para ficar de olho nele, e que os dois deveriam seguir para a sua casa. Eles faltaram nas aulas daquele dia, mas não foram dispensados do dia seguinte; prometeram passar antes das aulas para visitá-lo, e Hermione disse que não se preocupasse, que ela pegaria toda a matéria para ele.

- Não vai fazê-lo se sentir melhor assim, Mione... – Rony comentou, arrancando um meio riso de Harry quando Hermione tentou bater nele pelo comentário.

Harry dormiu mal àquela noite, e teve pesadelos com a praia e a mulher morta novamente, agora misturados a fatos banais da escola e algumas cenas com Katherine do tempo que passaram juntos. Acordou quando ainda era madrugada, com uma voz familiar que chamava seu nome e pedia que se acalmasse. Quando abriu os olhos, uma nova dor se somou a todas as outras: sua cicatriz, e essa ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a doença ou o que quer que possuísse. E a pessoa que ele viu não era quem ele esperava.

- Sirius...? – Harry murmurou.

O padrinho sorriu para ele, ainda constrangido como da última vez que se encontraram. Ele parecia cansado e abatido, e uma ruga de preocupação tinha se instalado nas suas têmporas, concorrendo com todas as outras marcas que tinha.

- O que foi, achou que eu não viesse vê-lo? – ele perguntou em um tom que apenas pretendia ser brincalhão, porém não obtinha nenhum êxito.

Harry tentou se ajeitar na cama, porém só conseguiu mais dor ao se movimentar, e parou onde estava. Suas costas estavam doloridas por estar na mesma posição por tanto tempo; ele ia pedir a Sirius que o ajudasse a se movimentar, mas notou que ele, assim como Rony e Hermione, também evitava tocá-lo. Sirius mantinha uma certa distância do leito e suas mãos estavam bem distantes do lençol. Snape deveria ter dado a mesma recomendação de não tocá-lo, assim como fizera com seus amigos, e Harry ficou pensando que teria que ser algo realmente muito grave para Sirius obedecer à recomendação de Snape.

- Mas não precisava tanta preocupação. – Harry ouviu sua voz rouca e lenta, muito diferente da que estava habituado. Falar era um esforço muito grande também e causava muita dor. – Eu não estou morrendo... ou estou?

Foi apenas um segundo, mas Harry viu uma sombra nos olhos de Sirius e a ruga de preocupação ficou mais pronunciada.

Então Sirius riu com aquela risada muito canina dele.

- Que bobagem, Harry! Você não morreu com um jato verde mortal quando era criança, iria morrer agora com uma gripezinha qualquer?

Mas estava escrito na cara de Sirius que ele não achava que aquilo fosse uma "gripezinha qualquer". Aliás, passava longe disso. E Sirius pareceu perceber que Harry estava prestes a perguntar o que era aquilo, pois mudou bruscamente de assunto.

- Você estava delirando enquanto dormia. – ele comentou. – Falando algumas coisas... nomes...

Harry estava com a cabeça muito dolorida para pensar onde Sirius queria chegar, e sabia que poupar palavras era poupar dor, então esperou que o padrinho dissesse logo o que queria.

- Você disse o nome daquela menina. – ele disse lentamente, como se estivesse com receio que dizer aquilo fosse fazer Harry gritar ou, pior, passar mal do jeito que estava. De fato, não melhorou seu estado de ânimo lembrar de Katherine.

- Ela tem nome, realmente. – Harry comentou, desviando os olhos cansados para o teto.

- "Kate", você disse. E falou outras coisas também. – Harry sentiu uma pontada no estômago que não tinha muito a ver com a dor que sentia, e desejou que ficasse calado quando estava delirante. – Você se envolveu com ela, Harry?

Harry ponderou se adiantaria discutir ou mentir. Chegou à conclusão de que estava muito cansado para qualquer uma das duas coisas, e que não poderia doer mais dizer a verdade. Além disso, Sirius não iria gritar com ele ou coisa que o valha estando ele naquela situação, iria?

A partir daí, ele começou a contar o que tinha acontecido para Sirius, omitindo algumas partes que considerava mais íntimas, dele ou de Katherine. Para sua surpresa, Sirius o ouviu calado, sem comentar ou protestar, muito menos criticar Harry. Quando este terminou de falar, o padrinho suspirou e comentou, em um tom dividido entre alívio e lamento:

- Sinto muito que tenha terminado desse jeito... – ele pigarreou. – Tem alguma chance de vocês se acertarem? – ele completou depressa, e Harry não sabia se era uma pergunta boa ou ruim.

- Não sei.

Sirius não insistiu. Ele se recostou à cadeira e fitou o teto junto com Harry. Não havia nada de interessante ali além do fato que era mais fácil olhá-lo do que aos olhos de um ao outro.

- Eu não consegui te contar algo àquele dia que me despedi de você antes de pegar o trem... – Sirius comentou. Harry se virou para fitá-lo, um pouco mais desperto. – Mas acho que agora temos tempo.

Harry fez um esforço para prestar atenção, a despeito das dores e náusea que sentia. Não disse nada, porém; espero que Sirius falasse a seu próprio tempo.

- Você se lembra daquele dia que brigamos em casa? Quando você estava de férias?

- Acho que seria meio difícil esquecer, Sirius...

- É... – ele deixou a voz solta no ar, os olhos vazios. – Eu fui procurar Samantha aquele dia, depois que saí. – ele fez uma nova pausa e procurou os olhos de Harry, esperando alguma reação, que não veio. – Precisava saber uma coisa.

- E descobriu...?

- Não por ela. – Sirius respondeu, com uma voz cheia de mágoa. – Não, ela nunca me diria... Ela nunca se importou em me dizer... Ela plantou essa dúvida na minha cabeça há tanto tempo e por tantos anos ela não foi capaz de retirá-la. Eu tive que fazer minhas próprias buscas...

Sirius suspirou.

- Um pouco antes de eu ir para Azkaban... – ele continuou, seus olhos um pouco mais fundos. - ... eu me envolvi novamente com ela, por uma noite. E dessa noite... nós tivemos um filho.

Havia algo nos olhos de Sirius muito além de dor. Harry tinha várias perguntas a fazer, mas se calou; a única coisa que Sirius precisava no momento era ser ouvido, e apenas isso.

- Ela me contou isso pouco antes de tudo acontecer... seus pais, você, Azkaban... e eu passei anos e anos sozinho, com toda a minha culpa e essa dúvida, sem poder saber o que de fato tinha acontecido. Se havia, em algum lugar, um filho meu, vivo... talvez morto... talvez perdido...

"Quando eu consegui sair, nas poucas vezes que consegui encontrar Samantha e falar com ela, ela nunca me respondeu. Sempre negou. Mas eu não estava convencido. Àquela noite, ela me disse que nosso filho tinha morrido. Eu não acreditei. Fui atrás de respostas."

Ele parou e não disse mais nada. Harry esperou, porém depois de alguns minutos, não consegui mais se controlar.

- E então? O que descobriu?

- Ela está viva.

- É uma menina?

- Sim... mas não posso encontrá-la. Mesmo que seja quem eu pense que é... não posso encontrá-la... se ela estivesse agora aqui, na minha frente, eu não saberia quem é ela, nem a veria.

- Como assim? Como...?

- Samantha fez alguma coisa com ela para que eu não a encontrasse. Nem eu, nem Voldemort.

- Alguma coisa...? Como assim, ela a enfeitiçou ou coisa parecida...?

- Pior. Ela amaldiçoou a própria filha. _A minha filha._

* * *

_  
_

Sirius não pôde terminar o que estava dizendo aquele dia a Harry, pois Madame Pomfrey os ouviu conversar e entrou na ala para cuidar de Harry, distribuindo poções, tentando fazê-lo comer e mandando que Sirius parasse de exaltar seu paciente. Harry ficou furioso, mas Sirius pareceu achar a interrupção bem-vinda, pois não reclamou e logo deixou a sala, depois de se certificar do estado de Harry com a enfermeira. Ele disse que voltaria, que ficaria em Hogwarts até Harry se restabelecer, não importasse o quanto demorasse.

Harry passou muito mal àquele dia. Parecia que piorava, ao invés de melhorar, com os cuidados que tinha. Rony e Hermione vieram lhe visitar no final da tarde, mas pareciam ainda mais preocupados que no dia anterior, e falaram menos àquele dia, colocando dúvidas na cabeça de Harry se eles já saberiam ou não coisas a mais que ele.

Durante todo o dia, Harry apenas cochilou várias vezes, todas elas povoadas por pesadelos e dores. Sirius passava a maior parte do tempo na enfermaria, mas não voltou mais ao assunto daquela madrugada, não que fizesse alguma diferença agora que o estado de saúde do rapaz se agravava cada vez mais. Os dias foram passando piores e, logo, Harry estava perdendo a noção do tempo, e trocando os dias pelas noites. Tinha muita febre e freqüentemente delirava. As dores não cessavam, nem com as poções que Madame Pomfrey administrava. Ele comia sempre menos, e forçado, e depois vomitava tudo, junto com a mesma gosma preta dos primeiros dias.

Em uma noite, talvez uma ou duas semanas depois – Harry não saberia precisar -, ele acordou com enjôo e dor de estômago. Ficou parado na cama, sem conseguir se mover, e não abriu os olhos. Lentamente, seus ouvidos começaram a registrar vozes e palavras. Harry reconheceu Sirius e, depois de algum tempo, Dumbledore. Suas vozes pareciam distantes, mas Harry não se atreveu (e talvez nem conseguisse) a abrir os olhos.

- Não seria o caso de transferi-lo para o St. Mungus, Dumbledore? – Sirius dizia, aflito. – Ele está pior a cada dia...

- Eu já lhe disse o que está acontecendo, Sirius. – o diretor respondeu inflexível, porém, com a voz carregada de pesar. – Sabe que não adiantaria.

- Como não? Nós não podemos continuar assim... será que não está vendo o que está acontecendo?

- É claro que eu estou vendo, Sirius. E estou tão preocupado como você, mas estamos de mãos atadas.

Sirius soltou um urro de frustração.

- Eu não conformo com isso, Dumbledore! – a voz dele estava mais alta. – Não vou me conformar, não vou permitir que isso aconteça na frente dos meus olhos!

- E como acha que eu me sinto a respeito, Sirius? – Dumbledore também parecia exaltado, como poucas vezes Harry o vira. – Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui muito bem, e estou...

- HARRY ESTÁ MORRENDO, SERÁ QUE NÃO VÊ?!

Houve um silêncio aterrador. Harry sentiu algo pressionando seu peito, e não era parte de todas as dores que sentia pelo corpo. Ele quase abriu os olhos, mas conseguiu se manter impassível, apesar das mãos trêmulas.

- Ele é a única pessoa que eu tenho nesse mundo, Dumbledore... – a voz de Sirius estava mais lenta. – E ele está morrendo...

- Eu também me importo com ele, Sirius. – Dumbledore falou, e sua voz estava lenta e rouca, como a de um velho que ele pouco demonstrava ser. – Eu estou fazendo tudo e mais do que eu posso... mas essa maldição é maior que eu ou meus poderes e meu conhecimento. Voldemort tinha uma carta na manga e soube exatamente como utilizá-la.

Silêncio. Vários minutos se passaram, e Harry não ouviu mais as vozes. Mas não importava também. Já sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo. Estava morrendo. Voldemort tinha conseguido o que desejava, por tanto tempo. Ele não o enfrentara, ele preferira fazer tudo oculto... tudo o que importava era que Harry morresse, não importava mais se pelas suas mãos ou se por uma maldição. Harry sentiu a revolta borbulhar dentro dele, não podia acabar assim, ele não podia se entregar daquele jeito... ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu mover um músculo. Tentou se concentrar, pensou em Voldemort, sua cicatriz ardeu, mas estava muito tonto e com muita dor... a concentração foi se esvaindo... Sentia-se exausto. Não queria dormir, agora não queria mais dormir... e se não acordasse depois? Não era assim que deveria acabar...

Depois que os homens pararam de discutir e deixaram a enfermaria, depois que Harry finalmente cedeu ao sono, cheio de pesadelos e delírios, uma pessoa invisível se aproximou da cama dele e tirou o capuz. A pessoa olhou para o rapaz, que era apenas uma sombra do que tinha sido, magro, abatido, com a pele escurecida como se já estivesse quase morto. A pessoa estendeu a mão para perto dele, mas não o tocou. _Ainda não. _Olhou para as próprias mãos. Toda a sua vida tentara compreender porque era assim... mas, agora, finalmente entendia.

E tomou uma decisão.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo__: Harry tem um sonho muito vívido e perturbador, e finalmente abre a caixa de Lílian... e descobre coisas que deveriam ficar escondidas para sempre..._

_Nota da autora: Agradeço IMENSAMENTE a todos os comentários, e-mails, visitas ao site... enfim, obrigada por ainda acompanharem a fic, apesar do abandono e do tempo... Assim que eu puder, responderei como se deve às reviews, mas tenham certeza que li e apreciei cada uma delas, obrigada! Até a próxima, beijos!  
_


	21. O fantasma das sombras

Capítulo Vinte e Um – O fantasma das sombras

Já era madrugada alta quando um vulto utilizando uma capa negra e um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto por completo adentrou o recinto escurecido, utilizando-se das sombras para se ocultar de olhares indesejados. A pessoa, seja lá quem fosse, caminhava o mais silenciosamente que seus pés permitiam. Sua respiração era lenta e comedida, para não chamar atenção, por mais que sentisse um peso no peito pelo que estava prestes a fazer.

Não tinha volta. Estava decidido.

Apenas uma luz fraca da lua invadia o recinto, pela janela alta que dava vista para os jardins do castelo. Estava tanto silêncio que era quase como se fosse possível ouvir o som daquelas paredes antigas palpitando, como se fossem um ser vivo, pulsante.

A pessoa examinou o lugar. Não havia ninguém ali, exceto um rapaz deitado imóvel em um leito, coberto por um lençol branco impecável, que contrastava de maneira desagradável com o tom de sua pele. Ao se aproximar, notou, ao examinar as mãos do rapaz, que a pele dele estava mais enegrecida do que da última vez que viera vê-lo. Não era efeito das sombras. Sua pele clara realmente escurecia a cada dia, a cada instante, como um pergaminho cansado sendo queimado por uma tocha impiedosa, o papel sendo consumido pelo fogo, lentamente, enrugando, tornando-se cinzas.

Aproximando-se da morte inevitável.

Ou quase.

A pessoa segurou a mão do rapaz. Sabia que não podia tocar nele, ninguém podia. Mesmo com luvas. Mas não havia escolha, era isso que tinha que fazer. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha, como se um fio invisível e mágico estivesse subindo pelas suas costas, uma eletricidade – como diziam os trouxas – correndo por suas veias e indo de encontro onde o tocara.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente.

Então largou a mão dele depressa, recuando alguns passos.

Repassou mentalmente o que sabia que iria acontecer depois que fizesse aquilo. Nunca mais... nunca. Observou a sala ao redor, as paredes, pulsantes. Não pertenceria mais àquele lugar. Não seria mais igual àquelas pessoas que viviam ali.

Talvez nunca tivesse sido. Talvez toda sua vida, todos seus passos tenham lhe conduzido até ali, para acabar assim. Por isso era diferente. Por isso aquela maldição, que sempre foi sua companheira, por toda a vida.

Ainda assim, era difícil deixar tudo para trás.

Tirou a varinha do bolso. Gostava dela. Faia. Corda de coração de dragão. Doze centímetros e meio. Razoavelmente flexível.

Teria que guardá-la em uma caixa. Ou talvez quebrá-la fosse mais adequado?

Não, não tinha coragem para tanto.

Fez um gesto no ar com a varinha e surgiu uma única tulipa vermelha. Parecia meio murcha. Ou será que era impressão? Nunca tivera o mínimo de talento para fazer aparecerem aquelas coisas do nada. Ou será que já era efeito do que estava prestes a fazer?

Não importava. Com certeza se lembraria desse último gesto da varinha com carinho.

Colocou a tulipa em um vaso em uma mesinha ao lado da cama. Estava perto dos óculos redondos do rapaz. Será que ele iria notar a flor? Ela parecia solitária ali. Fechada e sozinha, um tanto cabisbaixa.

Rolou os olhos para dar uma olhada no rapaz ali deitado. Ele dormia, mas com certeza não era um sono tranqüilo. Mal conseguia respirar. Era visível que tinha pesadelos e dores horríveis. Seu rosto estava mais magro do que de costume, encovado, a pele flácida e enegrecida, dando-lhe a aparência de um cadáver. Percebia-se que estava vivo porque suava muito, e se remexia lentamente, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis com a boca seca.

Talvez mais um dia e não agüentasse.

Vê-lo ali, daquela maneira, trazia segurança à sua decisão. Fazia valer a pena o que estava abandonando. Guardou a varinha. Não precisaria dela para aquilo que iria fazer. Não precisaria dela nunca mais...

Retirou as luvas, colocou-as sobre a mesa. Retirou o capuz, e seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo ao redor do rosto. A capa escorregou para o chão, revelando o corpo nu. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar frio penetrar nos ossos, o chão gelado de pedra congelando seus pés descalços.

Olhou para as próprias mãos nuas como jamais mostrava, nem para si. Olhou bem para as marcas. Guardou-as na memória. Talvez elas sumissem com o tempo depois disso. Ao menos uma compensação pelo preço alto que pagaria...

Fechou as mãos com força, sentindo o coração bater mais forte. Não podia desistir. Não podia recuar.

Olhou o rapaz novamente. Sorriu levemente. Somente aquela visão lhe trazia força, e talvez, paz.

Tirou o lençol dele, rasgou as roupas molhadas de suor que vestia. O pouco que se encostava a ele trazia novamente na espinha aquele choque elétrico, aquela sensação de um fio mágico deixando seu corpo.

Deitou-se sobre ele, encostando sua pele o máximo que podia em seu corpo gelado e magro, com tão pouco de vida. Por alguns instantes, apenas encostou a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos, sentindo dor, frio e tristeza, sentindo aqueles fios invisíveis abandonando seu corpo, tornando-lhe frágil, incapaz. Teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez.

Ergueu o rosto, sentindo os membros fracos. Ele tinha aberto os olhos. Talvez achasse que aquilo era um sonho. Melhor assim. Seus olhos se encontraram.

Encostou as mãos espalmadas em seu rosto, tocando-lhe de maneira firme e ao mesmo tempo, com delicadeza, sabendo que aquilo era o fim.

Não precisava fazê-lo para terminar aquilo...

...mas o beijou.

* * *

De um lugar muito distante, talvez entre os sonhos, os pesadelos e a realidade, Harry ouvia barulhos, vozes, conversas. Era como se estivesse um túnel, e muito, muito longe, ouvisse o som. Só que esse som ficava cada vez mais distante, restando a ele apenas o silêncio como companhia. Ele tentava correr, se aproximar do som, mas era como se o chão se movesse para trás, e ele ficasse mais distante. Harry corria, corria sem parar, não podia ficar para trás. Então o som começou a ficar mais alto, o chão parou de correr para trás. Ele viu uma luz no meio da escuridão, a sombra de uma pessoa que o esperava...

Alguém estava chorando.

- Shhh... não fica assim, Mione. Ele vai ficar bem.

- Não, vai, Rony. Ele não vai!

Silêncio.

Harry abriu os olhos bem devagar. A claridade ofuscava seus olhos. A primeira coisa que ele viu foram borrões, e pensou de maneira automática que deveria estar sem óculos. Lentamente levou seu braço para o lado, procurando os óculos. Sempre costumava deixá-los do seu lado direito depois de dormir. Acabou derrubando algo no chão. O barulho chamou a atenção de quem estava na sala.

- Harry?

Ele ouviu a voz chorosa de Hermione, e viu o borrão dos seus cabelos cheios perto da cama, e atrás dela um borrão vermelho que deveria ser Rony.

- Meus óculos...

Então sentiu a amiga colocando os óculos em sua mão, mas ela ainda não o tocara.

Mas ele se lembrava de alguém o tocando... ou teria sido sonho?

O rosto molhado e preocupado de Hermione entrou em foco. Rony estava mais atrás, com a testa franzida, com medo de pegar uma doença contagiosa. Bem, aquilo não era mentira.

- Como você está...? – Hermione perguntou com a voz fraca.

Foi Rony que falou antes que Harry, e ele parecia espantado com o que dizia.

- Ele parece com uma cara melhor.

Os dois ficaram olhando para Harry esperando uma resposta.

- Eu só estou sentindo o corpo meio doendo. Não agüento mais ficar nessa mesma posição...

Era verdade. Aliás, ele nem lembrava há quanto tempo estava ali. Os dias tinham passado como um borrão, ele não saberia dizer se estava ali há dois dias ou dois meses.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado na cama. Ela levou a mão à testa de Harry. Rony tentou protestar "Você não pode tocá-lo, Hermione!", mas a garota não lhe deu ouvidos, tinha aquele olhar determinado no rosto. Foi estranho, parecia que fazia tanto tempo que Harry não sentia o toque de uma pessoa, o calor de uma pessoa. Tinha sentido tanta falta disso, que tinha até sonhado que alguém tinha vindo lhe visitar e o tocado, deitado sobre ele, até se lembrava de alguém o beijando...

- Tem razão, Rony. – Hermione disse arregalando os olhos. – Ele parece estar com a temperatura normal. – ela pegou a mão de Harry entre as suas. – E a pele dele está voltando à cor de sempre.

- Eu disse pra você, Mione! – Harry tinha certeza de que ele estava querendo provar algo a Hermione, mas o amigo também parecia sinceramente feliz, pelo sorriso que dava. Já Hermione não parava de mexer em Harry para ver se o amigo estava ali mesmo, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Harry não prestou muita atenção, porque nada daquilo parecia lhe fazer sentido algum. Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo ainda estava muito dolorido.

- Alguém esteve por aqui... esses dias?

Ele não saberia dizer se o que tinha sonhado (será que era sonho mesmo?) tinha sido na noite anterior, ou há, sei lá, uma semana, ou um mês. Harry tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo.

- Várias pessoas. – Hermione respondeu distraída. Ela reparou em algo no chão e murmurou "_Reparo"_, e Harry percebeu que quando tentou pegar os óculos tinha derrubado um vaso no chão. Hermione o recuperou e colocou de volta dentro dele uma única tulipa, vermelha, que ainda estava fechada, um pouco inclinada, como se estivesse triste. Triste, não, ela estava meio murcha mesmo. – Nós dois, Sirius, o Prof. Dumbledore, o Hagrid, a Profª. McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey...

- Gina. – Rony disse mais como se cuspisse o nome e cruzou os braços irritado. Harry achou aquilo estranho, será que ele e a irmã tinham brigado enquanto ele estava apagado?

- Não sei por que você anda implicando tanto com a sua irmã, Rony, francamente. – Hermione resmungou, medindo a temperatura de Harry novamente. – Ela só veio visitar o Harry porque estava sendo legal, oras. Vocês dois parecem duas crianças às vezes, eu nem acredito...

- Vocês trouxeram essa flor aí? – Harry perguntou, resolvendo mudar de assunto.

- Eu não, você é meu amigo, cara, mas eu não dou flores a caras... – Rony se esquivou e tirou um sorriso tanto de Harry quanto de Hermione.

- Eu também não fui, Harry. – a amiga disse, observando a flor. – De repente foi a própria Madame Pomfrey que colocou aqui para enfeitar a cabeceira. Para ver se você se animava... – a amiga o observou e sorriu. – E olha, acho que deu certo, né? Aliás, eu vou chamar Madame Pomfrey para dar uma olhada em você, Harry. Temos que ter certeza que você está bem.

E a amiga saiu quase correndo. Rony ficou olhando-a partir e depois puxou uma cadeira para perto de Harry.

- Foi mal, cara, eu gostaria de te dar um abraço por ainda estar vivo, mas vou esperar a Madame Pomfrey confirmar, só por precaução. – o amigo disse, mas sorria quase aliviado.

- Rony, por que vocês não podem me tocar? O que aconteceu comigo? – ele fez uma pausa, lembrando de uma conversa entre Sirius e Dumbledore que ouvira às escondidas, fingindo que estava dormindo. – Sirius disse que eu estava morrendo...

Rony olhou para os lados para se certificar que estavam sozinhos, mas quando falou, abaixou o tom de voz.

- Bem, não precisa sair dizendo pro Sirius ou pro Dumbledore... ou para a Hermione, principalmente, que eu estou te contando isso. Era para esperar você se recuperar totalmente para contar... se você se recuperasse. – Rony fez a mesma cara que Hagrid fazia quando dizia algo que não deveria estar falando. – Você estava morrendo, cara... Você estava definhando na frente de nossos olhos.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou desesperado. – Alguém sabe como foi isso, o que eu tive?

- Olha, eu não sei direito. Tudo o que eu e Hermione sabemos foi mais por causa de ouvirmos por trás de portas e pesquisas à biblioteca... – Rony revirou os olhos. – E Dumbledore disse que poderia ser algo contagioso, e mandou que ninguém tocasse em você até que estivesse curado... nem Madame Pomfrey. E não podiam transferi-lo para o St. Mungus, você não resistiria a qualquer transporte, mágico ou trouxa. Mas eu e Hermione temos certeza que você estava amaldiçoado. E não era qualquer tipo de maldição.

Harry ficou ali, parado, sentindo seu corpo doer e tentando aceitar aquilo. O que ele sabia sobre maldições e pragas era que eram magia das trevas, quase sempre, especialmente se causassem dor ou fossem para matar. E se eram lançadas de longe, eram sempre mais complicadas e precisavam de mais magia e conhecimento para isso. A única pessoa no momento que ele conseguia pensar que faria aquilo com ele era com certeza Voldemort.

- Voldemort fez isso?

Rony se arrepiou um pouco, mas não comentou nada sobre o nome.

- Eu não sei, Harry. Mas acho que é o mais óbvio não? – e em seguida completou. – Mas Hermione acha que não foi bem _ele_ quem fez. Quero dizer, alguém pode ter feito a mando dele, não é? Isso quer dizer que existe outra pessoa...

Rony parou de falar e olhou para trás. Parecia que Hermione tinha dado a boa notícia a Madame Pomfrey, e eles ouviram os passos apressados das duas. Antes que chegassem, Harry perguntou ao amigo com urgência, pois sabia que só podia perguntar isso a ele:

- Rony...? Você sabe se a... Katherine... veio me ver?

Rony torceu o nariz mas não fez nenhum comentário ofensivo dessa vez.

- Não sei, Harry... Que eu saiba, não. Ela nem veio perguntar nada para mim ou para Hermione quando nos encontramos nas aulas do Snape ou de duelos. Ela anda praticando sozinha na aula de duelos, mas ultimamente está uma porcaria, se você quer saber. É uma injustiça, porque a gente vê que ela não faz nada direito, e Snape nem para tirar pontos dela, só porque é da Sonserina. Ela não tem conseguido nem estuporar o Neville. E vamos concordar que isso não é muito difícil.

* * *

Harry só pôde deixar a ala hospitalar uma semana depois, e nem Rony ou Hermione puderam acompanhá-lo, pois os dois estavam em aulas naquele momento. Ele saiu da ala pouco depois do almoço, o que foi um pouco frustrante, porque estava cansado da comidinha sem graça que Madame Pomfrey lhe servia, e queria era um bom almoço no Salão Principal. Mas se conformou em esperar o jantar, mesmo porque ainda não estava com muita vontade de ver toda a escola lhe encarando quando sentasse à mesa da Grifinória.

Sirius tinha ficado de folga até o dia anterior, do lado da cama de Harry quase todo o tempo. Ele parecia ao mesmo tempo, aliviado, feliz e por incrível que possa parecer, descrente da recuperação de Harry, que segundo Madame Pomfrey, foi assustadoramente rápida.

Na verdade, quem veio vê-lo antes que tivesse finalmente alta de uma desconfiada Madame Pomfrey, foi Dumbledore. Harry tinha acabado de se arrumar com roupas normais (não iria para aulas àquela tarde, só no dia seguinte). O garoto terminou de amarrar os cadarços do tênis quando reparou na tulipa vermelha que estava desde aquela manhã que acordara, com Rony e Hermione ao seu lado. A flor, na verdade, parecia a mesma coisa: vermelha, fechada e meio murcha. Sem entender direito porque, Harry a apanhou do vaso e ficou segurando-a e alisando suas pétalas. Foi nesse momento que o diretor chegou dizendo que estava representando, além dele, Hagrid, que queria muito ter vindo ver Harry, mas estava viajando para resolver alguns assuntos da escola.

- E você está melhor, Harry? Pronto para recuperar todos esses dias perdidos na escola?

- Estou melhor sim. – o garoto respondeu com um sorrisinho de lado. – Mas não estou pronto para estudar.

Dumbledore sorriu até os olhos.

- Tenho certeza que Srta. Granger vai se encarregar de ajudá-lo com isso.

- Ah, tenho certeza que ela vai sim, senhor. Ela já o faz normalmente.

Dessa vez, Dumbledore sorriu ainda mais, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos como se estivesse saboreando aquele momento. Mas Harry não planejava continuar com a conversa fiada por muito tempo; o diretor tinha evitado visitá-lo desde que se recuperou, mesmo que viesse conversar com Madame Pomfrey e Sirius, pois tinha escutado algumas vezes atrás das portas. E se havia alguém que deveria saber – ou pelo menos ter uma boa idéia – do que realmente tinha acontecido com Harry, era Dumbledore.

- Professor?

- Sim...

- O que aconteceu comigo... todo esse tempo? De verdade?

- Você ficou doente, Harry. – e como o garoto já ia protestar, Dumbledore ergueu a mão. – Você foi amaldiçoado, eu sei que sabe disso. E não foi uma praga qualquer, Harry, não foi mesmo. Eu justamente não vim falar com você antes, porque sabia que ia me perguntar isso, e eu queria entender melhor o que tinha acontecido antes de lhe dar informações imprecisas...

Harry apenas ficou observando Dumbledore atentamente, enquanto o diretor limpava os óculos na manga da capa.

- A maldição que o atingiu, estou quase certo disso, é conhecida pela expressão _Mors_ _omnia solvit. _Significa "A morte solve tudo" ou "A morte resolve tudo". Tenho certeza que a sua amiga Hermione Granger vai insistir para que você e o Sr. Weasley façam uma consulta à ala reservada da nossa biblioteca, mas já posso adiantar que isso é magia negra avançada, Harry. Nem os mais assustadores livros de nossa biblioteca explicam como realizar essa maldição, apenas dão uma idéia sobre ela. É algo, que digamos, se passa pelo conhecimento oral, e obviamente são bruxos das trevas que passam a informação uns aos outros. Eu mesmo não sei como ela é realizada, passo a passo, apenas sei que é um ritual realizado à meia-noite, em uma noite específica do ano, utilizando _oferendas..._

- Oferendas? Como assim, professor?

- Existe todo tipo de oferendas, Harry. Objetos da pessoa que será amaldiçoada... fios de cabelo... sangue. Na verdade, podem ter usado qualquer coisa sua. Ou várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu diria que várias, por causa da intensidade da maldição, de como você se abateu em poucos dias. Isso porque, essa maldição, ela é intencionada a causar a morte de alguém, mas não necessariamente em dias... podem ser meses, até anos. Não é uma maneira rápida de matar. Mas, no seu caso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

- Então... alguém tentou me matar. Voldemort, com certeza.

- Sim. E não.

- Como assim, professor?

Dumbledore hesitou apenas um segundo antes de responder.

- Não tenho dúvidas que isso tenha sido feito a mando de Voldemort, com informações passadas por ele, com o consentimento dele. Não, isso certamente ocorreu. – então o diretor abaixou um pouco o tom da voz, e se aproximou de Harry sobre a cama, onde os dois estavam sentados lado a lado. – Acontece que... Bem, Harry, acontece que essa maldição só pode ser feita aqui nesse lugar.

- Aqui? Em Hogwarts?

- Sim. Ela só pode ser feita aqui, em nossos terrenos, ou não surte efeito algum. – Dumbledore suspirou. – Essa maldição foi inventada por um de nossos fundadores...

Harry nem precisava perguntar. Óbvio que o diretor se referia a Salazar Slytherin.

- ...junto com outro de nossos fundadores. – Dumbledore continuou e captou o que se passava na cabeça de Harry, como se pudesse ler pensamentos. – Eu sei, Harry, que você deve estar com o nome de Salazar Slytherin na sua cabeça agora. Mas ele não inventou essa maldição sozinho. Ele a inventou junto com Godric Gryffindor.

- Como assim? Isso... não é...

- Harry... – Dumbledore começou lentamente. – Nós já conversamos sobre esses dois fundadores uma vez.

Harry se lembrava. Foi quando contou a Dumbledore os seus sonhos com Gryffindor e Slytherin. Especificamente o sonho em que Gryffindor matava Slytherin, e Harry ainda tinha certeza – como teve naquele sonho, como apenas sentia que Godric Gryffindor não tivera a intenção de fazer o que fez. Que não queria o antigo amigo morto.

- Eu sei, professor...

- Pois então... – Dumbledore coçou o nariz. – Como eu lhe disse àquele tempo, nós não conhecemos nenhum dos dois, apenas através de quadros, que são uma imitação pobre das pessoas. E nós não podemos julgar as motivações e o que cada um dos dois era por causa disso. Nós sabemos que os dois eram amigos, Slytherin e Gryffindor. Que eles se desentenderam depois de alguns anos, por conta de Slytherin querer só admitir sangues-puros na escola, e por outros motivos também, é o diz a História da Magia, aula que, na minha sincera opinião, ninguém presta muita atenção aqui na escola...

Harry se lembrou do Professor Binns e de como realmente ninguém dava a mínima para a aula dele. Todo mundo, exceto, talvez, Hermione. Se bem que até ela não prestava atenção às vezes, já que essa era a aula que ela, Rony e Harry usavam para cochichar segredos.

- O que importa é que os dois eram amigos, Harry, e sonhavam em descobrir os segredos da magia juntos. Todos os fundadores tinham essa fome de conhecimento, eu diria que principalmente Rowena Ravenclaw, apesar de que Helga Hufflepuff fez várias descobertas muito úteis, principalmente no que diz respeito à alimentação... Enfim, estou divagando aqui, Harry. Os dois, Slytherin e Gryffindor, inventaram muitas magias e feitiços juntos, e alguns deles, só podem ser realizados aqui nos terrenos de Hogwarts, talvez pelas propriedades mágicas poderosas que estão impregnadas nessas terras. E essa maldição, Harry, essa maldição só pode ser feita aqui, e foi criada _pelos dois_.

E antes que Harry dissesse alguma coisa, Dumbledore encerrou a história dizendo que tinha absoluta certeza que Lord Voldemort não tinha colocado os pés em Hogwarts. Que ele não tinha _como_ colocar os pés em Hogwarts, pelo menos não ainda.

- Então, foi alguém daqui de dentro. – Harry concluiu. – Ou que entrou na escola, que foi permitida sua entrada...

- Exatamente.

- Um aluno, professor? – Harry perguntou, sua cabeça se enchendo de desconfianças. – Um professor?

- Harry, é melhor tomar cuidado com suas suspeitas. Você pode atingir gente inocente. – Dumbledore sentenciou os olhos muito sérios por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – E isso pode ser um caminho sem volta.

- Mas o senhor não está desconfiando de ninguém, professor? Não está procurando...

- Ora, Harry, assim você até me ofende. – ele retrucou em tom de brincadeira, mas Harry teve a sensação de que falava sério. – Eu estou procurando o culpado, certamente que estou. Eu e outros professores, que tenho total confiança.

Harry nem queria perguntar em quem Dumbledore confiava. Não queria se desagradar quando ele dissesse que confiava em Snape, por exemplo.

- E um aluno, então?

- Eu já disse, Harry. Estou procurando, pensando em todas as possibilidades. Agora, falar, acusar alguém, já é bem diferente.

Harry teve uma vontade súbita de sair dali. Quando Dumbledore começava a falar desse jeito, era certo que a conversa não ia dar em mais nada. Mas antes que o diretor encerrasse de vez a conversa, ele perguntou outra coisa que o afligia:

- E como eu consegui me salvar, professor? Como eu me recuperei?

Dumbledore se retesou e evitou olhar para Harry. Parecia muito interessado em uma borboleta azulada que pousou no parapeito da janela. Harry tinha ficado tantos dias no hospital, que o tempo já estava abrindo, e aquele dia, por exemplo, era um belo dia fresco de sol.

- Está um dia muito bonito lá fora, Harry. Eu sugiro que aproveite a tarde livre hoje e dê uma volta pelo terreno, talvez roubar alguns doces na cozinha, os elfos-domésticos com certeza vão ser muito prestativos, principalmente aquele seu amigo, Dobby.

- Professor!

- Harry, eu preciso ir andando. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. – ele se levantou, e com passos rápidos, alcançou a porta. – Fico feliz que esteja bem, Harry. Até logo.

E foi embora sem responder à pergunta.

O que não significava que Harry não fosse procurar a resposta. Esperaria Hermione e Rony saírem das aulas, e contaria tudo a eles. Isso renderia várias visitas à biblioteca, mas o próprio Dumbledore lhe dera a dica do que fazer. Ele até tinha contado bastante coisa sobre a maldição, apenas tinha omitido como Harry se recuperou de algo que, aparentemente, não tinha como se recuperar, ou Dumbledore teria feito algo. Ou Sirius. Ou alguém teria feito algo antes.

Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Dumbledore sabia como, aliás, sabia perfeitamente como Harry tinha se recuperado, apenas não queria contar.

_Ou queria que Harry descobrisse sozinho._

* * *

Naquela noite, Harry não foi jantar no salão comunal. Não foi preciso, pois grande parte dos grifinórios também não foram jantar. Apesar de não terem ido buscá-lo quando Harry foi liberado, Rony e Hermione sabiam que ele iria sair da ala hospitalar àquele dia, e junto com Neville, Simas e Dino, roubaram comida das cozinhas (ou melhor, os elfos se desmancharam em preparar salgados, doces e bebidas para eles), e prepararam uma pequena festinha na sala comunal para o garoto. Havia até algumas cervejas amanteigadas, que depois de várias garrafas, Harry soube que foram Rony e Dino que escapuliram pela saída da bruxa de um olho só, e contrabandearam algumas garrafas de Hogsmeade.

Harry até esqueceu sua conversa com Dumbledore e suas preocupações com toda aquela animação e principalmente, comida boa, já que não agüentava mais a sopa rala servida na ala hospitalar. Rony disse que os gêmeos lhe contavam que a sopa da ala hospitalar era feita com o xixi da Madame Nor-r-ra, o que fez Harry cuspir toda a cerveja amanteiga que estava em sua boca naquele momento.

Foi só no final da noite, quando todos já tinham ido se deitar, sonolentos e de barriga cheia, e Hermione estava reclamando com Rony, pedindo que a ajudasse a limpar a bagunça da sala comunal ("Hermione, os elfos domésticos vão ficar felizes em limpar tudo mais tarde" – o amigo disse, mas como sempre a garota não queria se aproveitar da boa-vontade dos elfos, e estava usando feitiços de limpeza com muita habilidade, praguejando contra Rony de vez em quando), que Harry, meio tonto por causa da cerveja e cheio de sono, comentou por acaso:

- Dumbledore foi falar comigo hoje quando eu tive alta.

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora e se virou para olhar o amigo, e Harry achou que tivesse visto suas orelhas se erguerem para ouvir melhor, como fazia seu gato, Bichento.

Rony continuou arrotando e se afundando mais na cadeira. Seus olhos estavam turvos.

- E o que ele disse, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Ah... – o garoto já tinha se arrependido de ter começado a conversa. Agora Hermione ia querer saber tudo, e ele estava morrendo de sono. – Ele falou sobre a maldição que eu tinha... – a amiga se sentou à frente de Harry, sua tarefa de limpar a sala comunal completamente esquecida. Até Rony abriu mais o olho e parecia estar escutando. Então Harry desistiu e acabou contando toda a conversa que teve com Dumbledore àquela tarde.

No final, Hermione já estava enumerando quais livros da biblioteca poderiam ajudá-la, mas Rony se deteve em outro detalhe:

- Mas se Dumbledore diz que com certeza a pessoa que lhe colocou a maldição foi alguém aqui de dentro... Quem poderia ter sido? – os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando. Hermione se remexeu incomodada na cadeira, e tinha aquela expressão de quem tinha acabado de ter uma idéia inadequada. – Malfoy?

- Ah, Rony, você sempre pensa em Malfoy! – Hermione retrucou irritada. – Até parece que ele tem intelecto para fazer uma coisa dessas. Ou habilidade para tanto.

- Então quem você acha que pode ter sido, garota detetive? – Rony ironizou.

Hermione se remexeu na cadeira de novo, como se estivesse sentada em uma batata quente, e cruzou os braços, evitando olhar para Harry.

- Pode falar, Hermione. – o garoto disse, e começou a suspeitar do nome que estava rondando a cabeça da amiga. Sabia que era por isso que ela não queria falar quem era.

- Ah... não é óbvio? – Hermione perguntou com aquela voz de sabe-tudo que usava desde o primeiro ano. – A sua _amiga_, Harry. Katherine Williams.

Involuntariamente, Harry sentiu duas coisas: o estômago borbulhar de indignação e o rosto aquecer ligeiramente. Rony sentou direito na cadeira pela primeira vez, e olhou boquiaberto para Hermione, que agora batucava o pé no chão, mas encarava Harry com firmeza. É claro, Hermione não era nenhuma idiota. Ela já sabia há muito tempo do envolvimento de Harry com Kate, e ninguém tinha contado para ela. Rony não tinha contado, Harry tinha certeza disso. Ninguém precisava contar, aliás. Mas o que deixava Harry mais irritado, mais indignado do que Hermione saber de tudo, sempre, ou da amiga ter acusado Kate era que...

Era que provavelmente, Hermione tinha bons argumentos para pensar aquilo e, possivelmente, ela até pudesse ter razão.

Mesmo assim, Harry disparou:

- E por quê você acha isso, Hermione? Você não tem provas.

Mesmo sem querer, Harry se lembrou de Dumbledore dizendo que não poderia falar sobre suas suspeitas ao garoto, pois não tinha provas.

A amiga olhou de Harry para Rony, e de Rony para Harry, quase bufando.

- Não pensem que não fiquei magoada pelos dois ficarem de segredinhos comigo todo esse tempo. Principalmente você! – ela apontou para Rony, que se encolheu um pouco, mas conseguiu responder com dignidade:

- Era um segredo do Harry, Hermione! Pelas cuecas de Merlin, eu não podia contar a você!

E soltou um palavrão, cruzando os braços, indignado com aquela injustiça de levar a culpa por ter protegido o amigo.

- Eu pedi a ele que não contasse, Hermione. Porque eu sabia que você ficaria assim, com essa cara, e ia querer me dar um sermão.

Hermione suspirou e descruzou os braços. Harry insistiu.

- Você não respondeu por que acha que ela é a culpada, Hermione. – então Harry se encheu de coragem para colocar em palavras o que não queria nem pensar. – Você acha que ela seria capaz de fazer isso comigo? De tentar me matar?

- Harry... – Hermione começou lentamente, agora como se falasse a uma criança teimosa, mas que precisasse de jeito para compreender aquilo. – Harry, ela passou muito tempo perto de você... Ela tinha a oportunidade perfeita de pegar algo seu para fazer a maldição! E ela não é burra que nem o primo dela. – a garota disparou um olhar duro para Rony, que xingou em voz alta de novo. – Eu acho que ela seria capaz sim de fazer isso. Talvez seja por isso que se aproximou de você desde o começo, Harry.

Hermione finalizou todo aquele discurso, que ela provavelmente já tinha pensado em dizer a ele desde que ele contou o que Dumbledore falou, com um tom quase penalizado. Mas nem isso, nem o olhar confuso que Rony lhe lançou eram capazes de consolá-lo depois daquilo.

Todo esse tempo, tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Kate... As lágrimas, os abraços, as palavras, os segredos, beijos roubados... Será que eram apenas mentira? Será que tudo o que ela queria, desde o início, era um meio de matá-lo?

* * *

Harry não sabia dizer se seu retorno às aulas, à vida normal, tinha sido um alívio ou apenas uma sucessão de más notícias.

A primeira coisa tinha sido enfrentar a escola toda no salão comunal para tomar o café da manhã. Algumas pessoas vinham falar com ele, dizer que estavam felizes por vê-lo de volta, outros apenas pareciam surpresos por ele estar vivo, talvez até furiosos – como Draco Malfoy, por exemplo, e Snape, que tinha uma expressão de que tinha acabado de chupar um limão inteiro. Mas todos que falavam com Harry tinham algo em comum: enchiam-no de perguntas irritantes sobre o que tinha acontecido e como ele tinha sobrevivido – outra vez.

Os mais diversos boatos tinham circulado durante as seis semanas que Harry ficou na ala hospitalar. Alguns se aproximavam assustadoramente da verdade, enquanto outros eram tão absurdos que pareciam até piada, mesmo que as pessoas que os contassem dissessem aquilo com os olhos arregalados em choque, as bocas tapadas e um tom sombrio. Rony se dobrou de rir no chão quando um primeiranista corajoso da Lufa-Lufa veio perguntar se Harry não tinha sofrido do Mal de Taddeus Thurkell. Depois de se recuperar do ataque de riso, Rony explicou que aquela era uma história inventada pelas famílias bruxas para apavorar as crianças, quando ainda eram pequenas, para que demonstrassem sua magia. O bruxo que dava nome à maldição tinha tido seis filhos abortos, e transformou a todos em porcos-espinho. Os pais diziam aos filhos que eles virariam porcos-espinhos caso não demonstrassem sua magia até os onze anos de idade. Dizia-se que a pessoa sofresse do Mal de Taddeus Thurkell, depois de demonstrada a magia, perderia seus poderes e viraria um porco-espinho para sempre.

Além disso, Harry descobriu que perdeu muita matéria, então tinha que correr para alcançar os colegas, e Hermione já estava cuidando disso, passando todas as aulas para Harry nas horas de folga, até mesmo durante o almoço, repetindo o tempo todo que eles estavam atrasados para o estudo dos N.I.E.M.s, que seriam dali a dois meses. Rony fingia que não ouvia quando ela dizia essas coisas, e dizia a Harry que era a vez dele ouvir Hermione, pois ele tinha feito isso por quase dois meses sozinho. Harry retrucava dizendo que Hermione era namorada de Ron, e não dele. E ainda tinha o fato de que, depois de passar tanto tempo na ala hospitalar, Harry achava que estava morando na biblioteca, pois quando não estava revisando matéria antiga, Hermione estava arrastando os dois para lá, procurando livros na ala reservada que pudessem ajudá-los a descobrir mais sobre a maldição, e que pudessem dar pistas sobre como Harry tinha sido amaldiçoado e por quem.

E por falar em quem, nos dois primeiros dias que Harry voltou, ele não viu Katherine nem nos corredores, nem no salão principal e nem na aula de Poções, que dividiam com a turma da Sonserina. Foi durante uma aula de Herbologia, na qual Harry aproveitou que Hermione estava distraída, que ele perguntou a Rony:

- Ei, desde que eu saí da ala hospitalar eu não vi a Kate, Rony... Você não disse que a tinha visto enquanto eu estava internado, nas aulas de duelo, e tudo mais?

Rony verificou se Hermione estava distraída mesmo, mas a garota parecia muito concentrada em ler o seu livro de plantas mágicas e separar os adubos.

- Eu a vi sim antes de você sair de lá da ala, Harry... Mas, depois, eu não vi mais. Também não fiquei procurando, né, você que está interessado na garota.

E deu de ombros, como se Harry tivesse perdido um parafuso da cabeça no meio da terra.

- Mas não é estranho? – Harry insistiu. – Será que ela ficou doente também?

- Isso seria realmente estranho, não acha? – Hermione perguntou, e Rony deixou cair seu vaso no chão tamanho foi o susto, praguejando e perguntando de onde ela tinha surgido. – Eu ainda estou aqui, meninos. – ela disse observando Rony recolher os cacos do vaso e sujar as mãos de terra, xingando baixinho. – Harry, você deveria tirar essa garota da cabeça. Não acha estranho ela não estar aparecendo justo logo depois que você saiu da ala hospitalar?

Harry enfiou a raiz que segurava com força no meio da terra e disse à amiga que era melhor voltarem à aula de uma vez, e que o assunto estava encerrado.

Mas depois das aulas do dia, Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar dos amigos na sala comunal, e foi direto à ala hospitalar.

- Oh por Merlin, mas você já está de volta? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou com um ar exausto. – O que foi dessa vez, menino?

- Não, não é nada comigo... É só que...

E ele perguntou se por acaso Katherine Williams tinha dado entrada ali. Resposta negativa.

Harry saiu dali e começou a andar a esmo pelo castelo, cansado e abatido, tentando encontrar uma razão justa para Katherine não ter aparecido em lugar nenhum esses dias. Mas as palavras de Hermione ficavam martelando em sua cabeça como ferrões de abelhas, e ele sempre voltava àquela conversa que teve com os amigos, quando Hermione declarou abertamente suas suspeitas. Rony não tinha dito nada, nem a favor, nem contra, mas Harry sabia que ele não achava legal Harry se encontrar às escondidas com uma "_sonserina-prima-do-Malfoy_". Ele costumava falar que Harry parecia que gostava de viver perigosamente.

Na verdade, seus pés o tinham levado sozinho ao corredor onde sabia estar a gárgula que protegia a entrada da sala de Dumbledore quando ouviu passos na direção oposta. Tanto ele, quanto a outra pessoa, pararam de andar e ficaram se encarando.

- Kate?

A voz de Harry não saiu como ele tinha planejado quando a reencontrasse; estava pastosa, confusa, quase surpresa. A garota mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Ela tinha olheiras grandes em torno dos olhos e (seria a imaginação de Harry), parecia ter emagrecido e estar mais pálida do que o normal. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ela torcia as mãos enluvadas, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas, como se as luvas a incomodassem.

- Oi, Harry.

Ele registrou o uso do primeiro nome dele. Da última vez que tinha falado com a garota, ela tinha brigado com ele, sem nem ao menos deixá-lo se explicar, e depois disso eles mal trocavam palavras, e quando o faziam, ela fazia questão em chamá-lo pelo sobrenome com o máximo de desprezo que conseguia juntar.

Ela pigarreou, mas ainda não o olhava nos olhos.

- Então você melhorou.

- Você soube que eu estava mal?

Harry gostaria que ela dissesse que sim. Que tinha se preocupado. Que apenas não fora visitá-lo porque não queria chamar a atenção. Que o tinha visto às escondidas. Que tinha se importado com ele.

- Correram boatos pela escola. – ela deu de ombros. – Que bom que está recuperado.

Nenhum sinal. Nenhuma pequena ou minúscula demonstração de preocupação com ele. Harry tinha quase morrido, e tudo o que Katherine sabia sobre isso eram os estúpidos boatos que corriam pela escola.

Sem que Harry percebesse, um monstro começou a se formar no seu estômago e as palavras de Hermione não pareciam mais tão absurdas – aliás, nunca tinham sido. Talvez a amiga estivesse certa, afinal. Talvez não fosse apenas uma implicância preconceituosa dela e de Rony.

- Você sumiu esses dias. Desde que eu saí da ala hospitalar.

Seria a intenção de Harry soar tão acusador assim?

Katherine o olhou por um breve instante, então desviou o olhar de novo.

- Eu estive fora de Hogwarts esses dias. – ela disse com uma voz quase casual. – Eu sou a única herdeira da minha avó. Precisei resolver uns problemas sobre isso. Pedi licença ao Professor Dumbledore para fazer o que precisava fazer.

Não importava como ela dizia aquilo, ou o quanto tinha ensaiado aquelas palavras; Harry não as comprava. Ele só conseguia sentir seu sangue borbulhar mais e mais, e o monstro crescer dentro dele com mais intensidade.

- É mesmo? Foi isso mesmo, Katherine?

Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou pela primeira vez.

- O que você está querendo dizer, Potter?

- Que você está mentindo para mim. É isso que eu estou dizendo.

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu várias palavras que lhe vieram à boca.

- O que eu faço da minha vida não lhe diz respeito. Eu já fui muito legal lhe dizendo o que eu fui fazer. Se não acredita, problema seu. – a voz dela tremia, e Harry notou que ela fechou os punhos, e que eles tremiam também.

- Mas se me diz respeito, se me _atinge... _É problema meu sim.

- Você está insinuando que...? Fale de uma vez.

- Eu quase morri, sabe. Alguém jogou uma maldição em mim. Até hoje não sei como escapei. Ninguém sabe me dizer.

Katherine caminhou sem pressa até chegar ao lado de Harry e dizer, sem olhar para ele:

- Então agora eu tenho certeza que foi um desperdício você continuar vivo.

* * *

_Notas da autora:_ Sabem, eu nem sei como começar. Eu fiquei... três anos sem atualizar a fic. Um monte de coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo, mas o maior motivo foi que eu simplesmente desanimei com ela. Ela virou para mim algo incoerente, e eu acabei me distanciando cada vez mais dela todo esse tempo. Mas sempre via as reviews que deixavam aqui, e ficava feliz e chateada, feliz por vocês ainda lerem algo que eu considerava perdido, e chateada por não saber se iria ou não continuar. Eu tinha um sentimento ruim em abandonar a fic, e ao mesmo tempo não sabia se conseguiria continuar.

Há algum tempo, voltei a escrever (originais, na verdade) e voltei aqui ao profile e perguntei se os leitores não se importavam que eu postasse apenas os rascunhos e a trilha da história, para vocês saberem o que aconteceu. Acabou que eu recebi mensagens bem legais, dizendo para não fazer isso, para dar um fim digno à história. Voltei a escrever apenas por causa disso, e terminando esse capítulo que, aliás, eu nem acredito que terminei, eu posso dizer que estou satisfeita por ter voltado a escrever. Não está sendo fácil, porque eu esqueci muita coisa, e estou morrendo de medo de deixar pontas soltas. Estou procurando minhas anotações antigas (algumas eu escrevi em papel, então...), e estou relendo aos poucos a história, pegando as partes importantes, montando o quebra-cabeça que eu mesma preparei.

Aliás, eu estou reformulando alguns pontos na história, tanto que vão perceber que a sinopse que eu geralmente faço para o próximo capítulo não condiz com o que eu postei. Aquilo que eu tinha postado vou deixar para depois na fic...

Então vou pedir um favor a vocês (quem ainda leia a fic, que ainda acompanhe, que ainda tenha paciência comigo e não tenha me amaldiçoado por 30 gerações bruxas uhahauhahuauhaha). Vou pedir a vocês que comentem o que estão curiosos para saber a resposta, os segredos que querem descobrir, as coisas que aconteceram que lhe deixaram curiosos. Basicamente é falar que perguntas vocês têm que desejam que eu responda. Isso me ajudou no final da minha outra fic (a Nena), porque os comentários me faziam refletir, analisar e juntar todas as pontas soltas que criei (e algumas eu criei sem querer rs). E devo dizer que pelo meu planejamento, a fic está perto do final. Acho que se eu escrevesse há três anos, eu enrolaria muito mais, mas agora que já passei da minha "escrita-enrolação", eu vou deixar a história mais ágil e direta ao ponto – mas sem perder o romance, o humor e as reviravoltas, claro.

Acho que é isso, gente. Eu não consegui responder às reviews, mas saibam que eu leio e acompanho todas, e cada palavra é importante, tanto que estou pedindo esse grande favor a vocês. Agradeço a todos por terem acompanhado a fic até aqui, terem tido paciência e sido maravilhosos. Obrigada!

Ah, e para quem não sabe, eu tenho um blog que falo sobre escrita, e lá eu também falo das fics, posto trechos da CdE etc. Se quiserem visitar, aí vai o endereço: .com/

Até a próxima e espero que seja breve! (vou cuidar para que seja)


	22. A tempestade

Capítulo Vinte e Dois – A tempestade

Harry definitivamente tinha se desacostumado à vida em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo deitado em uma cama, completamente fora de órbita. Principalmente quando essa vida tinha se transformado basicamente em estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, treinos de quadribol e revisões de Hermione. A parte mais divertida do dia era dormir, porque pelo menos não tinha professores ou Hermione repetindo a cada cinco minutos sobre aqueles malditos exames.

Só que nem quando dormia Harry tinha descanso.

Isso porque ele continuava tendo aqueles sonhos... com Gryffindor, Slytherin... Voldemort. E Katherine. Era ainda pior quando sonhava com ela, porque Harry sempre acordava chateado, com uma melancolia que insistia em não abandoná-lo. E nesses dias ele se empenhava nos estudos, tentando esquecê-la.

Desde aquele dia que se encontraram no corredor e discutiram, ele não trocara mais uma simples palavra com Katherine. Aliás, era até difícil vê-la, e quando a via, nem ao menos trocavam olhares. As aulas de duelos foram suspensas por algum tempo, para abrirem mais um horário para revisões de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, de maneira que nem no Clube de Duelos ele a viu mais.

Essa era outra coisa com a qual Harry tinha se desacostumado: a ser inimigo de Katherine.

O primeiro contato que teve com ela em muito tempo foi uns dois dias antes da final de quadribol, entre Grifinória e Sonserina, quando a tensão entre as Casas na escola estava no auge. Harry e Rony estavam esperando Hermione no corredor – ela tinha entrado no banheiro das meninas –, enquanto discutiam táticas que poderiam usar no jogo, quando Harry viu Katherine entrar no mesmo banheiro. Ela sequer tinha percebido que Harry e Rony estavam ali; carregava vários livros – como a maioria dos alunos do sétimo ano – e parecia um pouco mais pálida do que o dia que se encontraram frente a frente pela última vez.

Rony notou que Harry parou de falar.

- Ei, a Hermione não está aqui, cara. – ele comentou. – Então pode falar... Você ainda está a fim dessa garota?

- Não. – Harry respondeu tão rápido que se assustou.

- No duro? – Rony insistiu. Tava na cara dele que ele não tinha acreditado. Harry desistiu de esperar a amiga de pé, largou a montanha de livros e a mochila no chão, e sentou ali mesmo. Rony fez a mesma coisa, resmungando algo sobre mulheres demorarem no banheiro.

- Está difícil esquecê-la. – Harry confessou, depois de algum tempo.

Rony soltou um "hum" como resposta e depois emendou com "Sei, entendo...", E Harry sabia que ele estava tentando sendo legal com ele, apesar de não entender de verdade.

Harry teve uma vontade maluca de entrar no banheiro feminino depois disso, mas obviamente teve que se conter. Eles esperaram mais uns longos minutos até que finalmente Hermione saiu. Ela parecia irritada e ligeiramente despenteada.

- Ei, o que você estava fazendo? – Rony perguntou.

- Oras, Rony, o que acha eu estava fazendo? – Hermione respondeu um pouco mais estressada do que o normal, mesmo em tempo de exames. – Não vou ficar aqui descrevendo para vocês dois o que eu faço no banheiro!

- Mas tem muita coisa que se pode fazer no banheiro além de usar o vaso sanitário... – Harry comentou distraído. – Não fomos nós que fizemos uma Poção Polissuco no banheiro feminino alguns anos atrás?

- É, e eu consigo pensar em coisas sujas para fazer em um banheiro... – Rony divagou sonhadoramente. – Mas pelo seu cabelo alguém pode pensar que você saiu no tapa com a Willians.

Tanto Hermione quanto Harry encararam o amigo. Depois que Rony começou a rir, Harry também achou engraçado, mas Hermione derrubou os livros que tinha acabado de recolher.

- Eu nem tinha visto que ela tinha entrado no banheiro! – ela exclamou em um tom bastante agudo. – É melhor irmos andando, nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração, e a Professora McGonagall não tolera atrasos.

Naquela noite, quando Harry e Rony voltaram do último treino do time de quadribol, cansados e com os uniformes ensopados de chuva, encontraram Hermione sozinha em uma canto da sala comunal, rabiscando um papel furiosamente, cercada de livros.

- Não, Hermione, nós não vamos revisar a matéria agora. – Rony se largou em uma cadeira ao lado dela, soltando um longo bocejo. – Estou muito cansado...

Hermione pareceu não ligar para a presença deles; ainda rabiscava o papel e consultava um livro ao lado, virando páginas com uma rapidez assustadora.

- Mais pesquisas à biblioteca? – Harry perguntou, sentando-se de frente à amiga.

Foi só nesse momento que ela fechou o livro com estrondo e guardou o pergaminho dentro dele como se ele fosse uma coisa indecente. Harry reparou que aqueles livros que ela recolhia com pressa não eram os livros de estudo que costumava usar.

- Nada demais. – ela respondeu vagamente. – Só umas... pesquisas para o meu futuro profissional. Nada além disso.

Harry teve a nítida impressão de que de todas as palavras que Hermione disse, a única verdadeira era "pesquisas".

- Pois eu não quero nem pensar na minha carreira. A menos que ela seja no quadribol. – Rony emendou com um sorriso sonhador.

- Meninos, sinto muito, mas eu também estou cansada. – Hermione recolheu todos os livros, ao invés de deixá-los na mesa como sempre fazia (aquela mesa só faltava ter o nome dela talhado na madeira, porque ela praticamente dormia ali há alguns dias). – Eu vou para a cama.

E subiu para o dormitório feminino sem dizer boa noite. Rony ficou olhando a namorada subir e desaparecer nas escadas.

- Nem um beijo de boa noite?

- Ela nem _desejou _boa noite. – Harry emendou. Tinha a sensação que de que havia alguma coisa errada.

* * *

A despeito da noite de treino ter sido bastante molhada, o dia da final de quadribol amanheceu clara e sem nuvens, com um belo sol morno de verão.

- Condições perfeitas para uma partida de quadribol, não acha, capitão? – Peta comentou na mesa da Grifinória, animada. Ela era a única, pois o restante do time, o emburrado Jonnathan Cavendish, Dennis e Colin Creevey, tentavam engolir seus cafés da manhã cada um com o rosto mais verde de enjôo do que o outro.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram próximos a Peta e Gina, que faziam seu café da manhã juntas. Gina não parecia nervosa nem animada, apenas indiferente. Ela respondeu distraída ao "bom dia" de Hermione, sem nem erguer os olhos de seus ovos mexidos. Rony resmungou alguma coisa e não cumprimentou a irmã; Harry não sabia o porquê, mas os dois continuavam brigados. No treino do dia anterior, isso ficou bem claro quando Gina atirou três vezes a goles no nariz do irmão. Harry brigou com os dois, dizendo que não importavam quantas desavenças existiam no time – e infelizmente, ele tinha que admitir que aquele não era o time mais unido da Grifinória que já tinha visto – eles teriam que ignorar suas diferenças se quisessem ganhar da Sonserina.

Harry se arriscou a uma olhada para mesa da Sonserina com o rabo de olho, mas Katherine não estava lá; apenas Draco Malfoy, com seu time grandalhão, suas grandes cabeças unidas discutindo táticas que deveriam envolver remover as tripas dos jogadores da Grifinória ou algo do gênero.

A hora passou em um piscar de olhos, e mal Harry acabou de tomar seu café da manhã, ele já estava no vestiário trocando de roupa e o nervosismo aumentando a cada minuto. Já fazia quase sete anos que ele fazia aquilo – jogar quadribol pela Grifinória – mas aquela seria sua última vez, como jogador e como capitão também. Ele não sabia se queria que o tempo passasse depressa e, quando ele abrisse os olhos, ele e seu time fossem campeões (se pensasse na outra opção ficaria maluco), ou se queria que tudo passasse devagar, e aproveitasse a última vez que estaria no ar defendendo a Grifinória.

Ele experimentou dizer algumas palavras para seu time, mas elas se perderam na boca e tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer foi "Boa sorte a todos, vamos lá" ou algo parecido. Agora todos estavam todos nervosos, tentando não abrir a boca com medo de vomitarem o café da manhã. Todos exceto Gina, claro, que mantinha aquele ar indiferente. Bem, talvez fosse bom que alguém ao menos estivesse equilibrado por ali.

Mas todos esses pensamentos foram pelos ares quando Harry saiu do vestiário e se deparou com o time da Sonserina; liderados por Malfoy, só havia homens ali: os artilheiros grandalhões, o goleiro franzino – mas que era muito bom –, o batedor enorme e outro batedor ainda maior que ele, que Harry já tinha visto pelos corredores, mas não conhecia. Ele ouviu atrás de si um burburinho do seu time, todos se perguntando onde estaria aquela garota Willians. E era isso que Harry se perguntava também. Katherine deveria estar ali, em seu lugar de batedora, mas tinha sido substituída por um armário segurando uma vassoura.

Havia alguma coisa muito errada.

Mas Harry não podia perguntar a Draco Malfoy o que tinha acontecido com batedora do time adversário.

O jogo foi um massacre. Como Harry previra, as táticas do time da Sonserina eram bater antes e perguntar depois. Com apenas dez minutos de jogo, Peta já estava com o nariz sangrando depois de levar uma cotovelada forte no rosto; sim, uma cotovelada, não um balaço, porque os batedores usavam de tudo para parar os jogadores adversários, menos os balaços. Jonnathan ia bater o pênalti que Madame Hooch marcou, mas estava tão nervoso com o acontecido, que Harry mandou Gina bater. Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu curiosa para ele, mas como Harry previu, ela estava muito mais equilibrada que o resto do time e marcou 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Aos trinta minutos, o placar estava quarenta para a Grifinória e sessenta para a Sonserina. Rony estava indo muito bem, mas já tinha apanhado bastante, o que estava afetando seu desempenho. E isso só piorou quando ele levou um balaço no estômago, e ficou dez minutos se agarrando à vassoura para não cair, vomitando em seguida todo o café da manhã. A Sonserina marcou três vezes nesse período.

Tudo isso só tornava a caça ao pomo de Harry ainda mais urgente. Ele subiu até o ponto mais alto do campo, acima das arquibancadas, e observou atento. Pelo rabo do olho, viu Malfoy na sua cola, até que emparelhou a vassoura com ele.

- É culpa sua que eu não tenha minha batedora aqui hoje, Potter. – ele disse venenoso, quase como se estivesse indignado com Harry. O garoto apenas olhou para Malfoy com um ponto de interrogação no rosto.

- Um balaço também te atingiu na cabeça, Malfoy? Como eu vou ter algo a ver com qualquer coisa se nem vi a garota hoje por aí hoje?

- Isso não foi hoje. – Malfoy prosseguiu, e dessa vez colocou a vassoura na frente de Harry, para que ele parasse. – Eu sei o que ela fez, Potter, e foi culpa sua. Aliás, você nem deveria estar aqui, Potter. Você deveria estar morto.

Um sinal de alerta tocou na cabeça de Harry.

- O que você quer dizer, Malfoy? O que sabe sobre isso?

Malfoy se retesou. Ele não respondeu à pergunta, apenas botou o dedo no rosto de Harry ao dizer:

- Mas o seu dia está chegando, Potter. Você escapou dessa vez, mas a hora está se aproximando...

Mas Harry sorriu. Era como se ele tivesse voltado seis anos atrás, quando jogou com Draco Malfoy pela primeira vez, no segundo ano. Ao lado da orelha esquerda de Malfoy, o pomo planava alegremente, e o idiota nem tinha percebido de tão distraído que estava dizendo a Harry suas ameaças vazias.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – Harry disse, agora rindo e no momento que Malfoy percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Harry já estava com o pomo de ouro em suas mãos. – Você é só um perdedor.

Deixando Malfoy com aquela cara pálida retorcida de raiva, Harry voou com o pomo de ouro nas mãos, sob os gritos e comemorações de seus amigos e colegas da escola, abraçando-se ao seu time vitorioso e cheio de hematomas, mas todos com um sorriso no rosto.

Não havia melhor maneira de se despedir do quadribol em Hogwarts do que erguendo uma taça de campeão na frente de toda a escola.

* * *

A festa aquela noite na sala comunal da Grifinória foi a maior de todas que Harry que já tinha visto e só terminou quando era madrugada. A Profª. McGonagall já tinha aparecido duas vezes para acabar com a festa, mas estava tão feliz que acabou desistindo e até comeu um pedaço de bolo que Dobby, o elfo doméstico, preparou no formato do grande leão da Grifinória. No entanto, quando eram quase duas da madrugada, ela apareceu pela última vez e mandou todo mundo dormir, senão ia tirar todos os pontos que tinham acabado de ganhar no quadribol, e ninguém quis ver para crer, pois ela era bem capaz de fazer aquilo mesmo.

Mas Harry não conseguia dormir; estava muito ligado ainda, observando o teto e escutando os roncos bêbados de seus amigos no dormitório masculino. Ele não parava de pensar no jogo, na vitória, e por último, nas coisas que Draco Malfoy tinha dito. Não entendia porque Katherine não estava jogando.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry tinha se decidido e estava saindo pelo buraco do retrato, coberto pela velha Capa de Invisibilidade de seu pai. Ele caminhou sem saber aonde ir, até que percebeu para onde seus pés tinham-no levado. Uma tapeçaria com centauros desenhados nela e estrelas brilhantes bordadas. As estrelas formavam outra palavra naquela noite.

"Vazio" foi a palavra que Harry disse ao centauro maior, e a porta de estrelas se formou. Harry hesitou por alguns instantes, sentindo um calafrio no estômago, mas tomou coragem e girou a maçaneta, entrando na sala.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu da sala, bem como a lua grande e cheia lá fora.

Harry não precisou procurá-la. Katherine realmente estava lá, sentada no chão, rodeada de papéis e vários lápis espalhados. Ela apoiava uma prancheta no colo e desenhava, distraída, até que percebeu Harry ali. Ela ergueu os olhos, que pareciam inchados e vermelhos, como se tivesse andado chorando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca. – Você não é bem-vindo aqui, saia, saia!

Ela se levantou, e sem perceber, derrubou todas as suas coisas no chão. Harry a observou por mais alguns instantes, mas não foi embora; pelo contrário, ele se aproximou alguns passos, e a garota fechou os punhos, torcendo o rosto.

- Eu já disse para você sair!

- Você não jogou hoje. – Harry disse. – Eu fiquei esperando que você fosse. Quando não vi você lá...

- Ah, quadribol. – Katherine riu pelo nariz, sem felicidade. – O que isso importa agora? É tudo bobagem...

- O que você está dizendo? – Harry perguntou sem entender. – Achei que você gostasse de jogar. A gente até voou juntos uma vez...

Katherine parecia que não tinha esquecido aquilo tampouco. Ela caminhou até uma das janelas redondas e ficou olhando a lua cheia.

- Eu gostava mesmo. – ela disse. – Mas... eu... agora... – ela respirou fundo. – Ah, me deixe em paz, não é da sua conta porque eu não fui jogar. É coisa minha.

Harry não foi embora. Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, observando distraído os desenhos dela jogados no chão, em meio a uma bagunça de lápis de vários tipos, folhas em branco e algumas fotos que Harry não prestou atenção.

- Malfoy disse que a culpa era minha. – ele soltou depois de um tempo, sem se importar de verdade, mas com uma pontinha de curiosidade.

Katherine demorou muito para responder. Ele chegou a erguer os olhos e ficou observando-a de costas na janela. Reparou que as mãos enluvadas dela apertavam com firmeza o batente, como se para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto.

- Você conhece o Draco. Você já deveria saber o que esperar daquele pedacinho de merda. Ele só diz bobagens.

Harry pôde perceber, só pela voz dela, que a garota não estava bem. Ela não tinha dito aquilo com a certeza e zombaria que costumava empregar na voz quando falava de Malfoy. Era como se fosse uma frase ensaiada, na verdade.

Ele teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas algo o impedia. Tinha pensado nisso por muito tempo, para falar a verdade. Nas coisas que deveria dizer a Katherine quando a visse novamente, mas ela não dava mais chances a ele. Aliás, ela tinha acabado de mandá-lo ir embora. Mas ele não queria.

Harry tinha pensado muito nas coisas que tinham dito um ao outro da última vez. E também pensou no que Dumbledore tinha dito, sobre acusar alguém sem ter certeza do que estava falando. Ele costumava acreditar muito no que seus amigos diziam, mas talvez tivesse se deixado levar demais pelas suspeitas de Hermione. Era claro que ela e Rony não gostavam de Katherine. _Mas eles não a conheciam como eu, _Harry pensou. Bem, _você não a conhece por tanto tempo assim, não é Harry? _A voz de Hermione, ou de Rony, ou de Sirius, ou sei lá de quem era, soou em sua cabeça. Bem, isso era verdade, mas ele se sentia bem perto dela.

Será que ela seria mesmo capaz de fazer algo tão ruim contra ele?

Talvez estivesse sendo injusto. No fundo, Harry não acreditava naquilo. Não queria acreditar. Ele queria voltar a ter o que tinha com Katherine antes de toda essa bagunça acontecer. Ele se sentia sozinho e meio esquisito sem ela... como... Bem, tinha que admitir para alguém, nem que fosse para si mesmo: ele se sentia com uma parte sua faltando sem ela.

Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem tinha notado que Katherine o observava. Ela tinha os olhos recém molhados, vermelhos e não mais a expressão raivosa de quem queria que ele saísse dali. Ela o olhava com o que parecia o quê? Carinho, era carinho sim, ele tinha certeza. Sem que ele se desse conta, aquilo o encheu de esperança. Mas ele percebeu também que ela esperava. Esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

Foi difícil dizer. Harry achava que não era um cara muito orgulhoso. Quer dizer, ele sabia de cor várias humilhações que tinha passado na vida, e tinha suportado todas muito bem, pelo menos ele achava isso, desde as gracinhas de Duda, até mesmo as implicâncias de Snape, que muitas vezes passavam do aceitável. Mas ele suportava. Só que agora notou que apenas o fato de se lembrar com detalhes de todas essas coisas o tornava um pouco orgulhoso. Era difícil admitir quando estava errado. Era difícil...

- Kate... me desculpe, por favor.

Era difícil pedir desculpas. Mas ele tinha conseguido isso. E então era sua vez de esperar, ansioso, o que ela diria. Só que Katherine suspirou, desviou o olhar e não disse nada. Ela voltou a encará-lo, como se ainda faltasse alguma coisa. Sim, faltava, ela tinha razão, foi o que Harry pensou. Faltava muita coisa.

Foi então que Harry se aproximou dela e, sem aviso e sem planos, ele a beijou.

E, para sua surpresa, foi muito diferente das outras vezes que fizeram isso. Foi um beijo carinhoso, um pedido de desculpas por Harry, misturado com saudade, e mais alguma coisa que doía, mas que estava saindo, deixando lugar para aquela sensação boa, aquele gosto meio doce meio amargo, mas profundo e sem reservas, como se eles não devesse nada a ninguém, e naquele momento, Harry realmente achava que não deviam. Na verdade, Harry achava que era só daquilo que precisava para ser feliz, que os outros todos deveriam era calar a boca e apenas engolir a verdade inevitável de que Harry Potter não conseguia mais se afastar de Katherine Williams.

Particularmente naquele momento, eles não conseguiam se afastar nem para respirar. O que não era nenhum um pouco desagradável.

Katherine correspondeu ao beijo como se também fosse algo de que precisasse, precisasse muito, desesperadamente. Harry sentia que ela também o desejava, podia perceber pela maneira como ela enroscou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, segurando seus cabelos, puxando-o cada vez mais para si. E ele a apertava mais, não a deixaria mais ir embora, não a afastaria nunca mais.

Eles se separaram, apenas por alguns centímetros, apenas por alguns segundos, respirando forte, as testas coladas, os olhares presos um ao outro de maneira inevitável. Harry tinha tantas coisas para dizer que não sabia por onde começar. Ele abriu a boca, os lábios tremendo...

- Me desculpe... me desculpe, eu fui injusto e idiota e...

Kate sorriu, segurando o rosto de Harry entre as mãos, de modo que ele não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas olhar para ela, fascinado por seu olhar brilhante... Olhar que brilhava _por ele. _

- Harry... Eu amo você.

E então ela o beijou novamente.

* * *

Depois daquela noite, Harry se sentia anestesiado o tempo todo. Como se estivesse flutuando (e sim, ele sabia que era uma descrição meio babaca, clichê e, bem, vamos admitir, completamente idiota). Mas ele tinha culpa se era assim que estava se sentindo?

Ele não conseguia tirar aquela expressão meio sonsa por todo o dia seguinte após aquela noite, como se seu rosto estivesse condicionado a ficar daquele jeito. Pela manhã, a primeira coisa que Rony lhe perguntou ainda no dormitório, aproveitando que Hermione não estava perto, foi:

- Harry, você fez sexo?

- O QUÊ?

- Oras, com essa cara, é só o que pode ter acontecido. Ou você tomou alguma poção alucinógena. – o amigo disse, dando de ombros.

Harry hesitou entre três caminhos igualmente atraentes: guardar aquele segredo com ele para sempre, contar ao amigo a verdade sobre o que tinha acontecido, por mais que não tivesse acontecido tudo o que ele tinha perguntado, mas tinham acontecido _coisas,_ ou ainda inventar que tinha acontecido tudo aquilo e muito mais.

- Bem, Rony... – ele percebeu que mantinha aquele sorriso meio besta, como se seus lábios estivessem repuxados por uma fita adesiva invisível.

Acabou achando que a segunda opção era a mais irresistível, e por mais que soubesse que Rony tinha suas reservas quanto a Katherine, ele acabou contando o que tinha acontecido, talvez guardando alguns detalhes mais pessoais para si mesmo. Mas era muito bom para não contar a ninguém, ainda mais a seu melhor amigo.

Por incrível que pareça, quando Harry terminou de contar, Rony achou tudo aquilo o máximo, e ainda completou que Harry realmente estava precisando de algo assim para relaxar. Mas emendou que ele poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor, blá, blá, blá, prima do Malfoy, blá, blá, blá, sonserina metida a besta, blá, blá, blá. Harry falou para ele guardar as opiniões que tinha de Katherine em um lugar bem sujo, e os dois seguiram para as últimas aulas de revisão antes dos exames, com a promessa de que Rony manteria bico calado para Hermione sobre aquele assunto, ou então Harry contaria a Hermione que Rony (bem, Harry também tinha feito aquilo) na verdade tinha copiado toda a redação dela de Transfiguração quando ela estava babando de dormir em cima do material de estudo.

Harry queria encontrar Katherine, mas o máximo que conseguiu nos dias posteriores foi trocar alguns sorrisos discretos nas horas de refeições. Os N.I.E.M's seriam dali a alguns dias, e toda Hogwarts estava em polvorosa. Viriam examinadores do Ministério da Magia, e os professores não paravam de repetir que o desempenho deles seria crucial para obterem uma carreira mais tarde. Harry nem sabia direito o que queria ser; a única coisa que pensava era ser Auror, mas no momento não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fossem a pilha de revisões e tarefas acumuladas.

Na verdade, a única vez que pensou que iria encontrar Katherine – na última revisão do clube de duelos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a garota tinha faltado. Harry acabou treinando junto com Neville e sua dupla, Hannah Abott, da Lufa-Lufa, os três alternando os duelos entre si.

No final da aula, Harry pediu para dar uma palavrinha com Lupin.

- Professor, o senhor sabe onde está minha... hã... colega de equipe? Ela deveria ter vindo, é a última aula de revisão... – Harry tentou bancar o aluno dedicado, mas sabia que aquilo não iria colar muito com Lupin, que ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Ou teria sido sua imaginação? Harry achava que estava ficando paranóico, achando que todos desconfiavam dele.

- Bem, Harry... Ela deveria ter vindo mesmo... Mas eu não sei por que ela não apareceu... O diretor da casa dela é Severo, talvez devesse perguntar para ele, não?

Harry preferia arrancar o próprio pé a puxar conversa com Snape e Lupin sabia disso, porque deu um sorrisinho maroto. Decidiu que tentaria outra forma de falar com Katherine. Só esperava que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido. Aliás, essa não era a primeira vez que ela faltava a uma aula.

Os alunos mal tinham piscado, e os exames já tinham começado. Os estudantesgft do sétimo ano faziam suas provas todos juntos, geralmente no Salão Principal, sob os olhares atentos dos examinadores do Ministério. Harry às vezes erguia os olhos da sua prova teórica de Feitiços, para examinar as costas de Katherine, atenta à sua própria prova. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ela para perguntar por que não tinha aparecido na aula do clube de duelos, mas pelo menos parecia bem, já que estava ali fazendo os exames. O exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas seria naquele mesmo dia, e como Harry e Katherine eram uma dupla nas aulas, eles teriam que duelar na frente dos examinadores.

Como sempre, foi um tumulto na saída do exame, todos querendo sair ao mesmo tempo do Salão Principal, se acotovelando para chegar primeiro lá fora, comentando a prova, trocando respostas, e tentando aproveitar o pequeno intervalo de meia hora entre uma prova e outra para revisar mais algumas azarações de última hora. Harry esticou o pescoço para tentar ver Katherine no meio dos alunos, mas sentiu alguém cutucar seu ombro.

- E aí, como você foi? – Rony perguntou. – Acho que fui um desastre.

- Erm... sei lá, Rony. A gente sempre acha que foi um desastre depois de um exame.

- É verdade. – o amigo completou chateado, mas ainda parecia pensar que tinha bombado. Ele também esticou o pescoço longo. – Cadê Hermione? Não era para seguirmos juntos para o exame de duelos?

Acabaram não encontrando Hermione também por ali e decidiram esperá-la em frente à sala de treinos, onde seria o exame. Já era Verão, mas Harry desejou ter um casaco quando saíram para os jardins; estava frio. Ele se sentia um pouco triste também, mas culpou os exames por isso. Ainda eram apenas cinco horas da tarde, mais ou menos, mas já estava escurecendo. Grandes nuvens negras de chuva se assomavam nos céus. Parecia que uma tempestade estava se aproximando.

Quando chegaram à sala de treinos, porém, Hermione já estava lá, mas não estava sozinha. Os dois viram a cena mais bizarra: Hermione estava entregando um papelzinho dobrado a ninguém menos que Katherine, e as duas cochichavam algo.

Rony esfregou os olhos e perguntou a mesma coisa que Harry estava pensando:

- Eu estou enxergando direito ou isso é efeito retardado dos exames? Como uma pancada na cabeça, ou algo assim?

- Hermione! – Harry exclamou, e as duas garotas se viraram para eles como que pegas em flagrante cometendo um crime. Katherine se afastou a passos rápidos, indo se sentar a um canto mais perto de onde estavam reunidos os colegas da Casa dela, enquanto Hermione tinha ficado congelada onde estava.

- O que era aquilo? – Rony perguntou, meio confuso, meio acusador. – Estava entregando a ela uma cola, ou algo assim? Hermione?

Hermione parecia engasgada. Harry poucas vezes a tinha visto sem saber o que fazer como naquele momento, talvez nunca. Ela não conseguia olhar para os dois amigos.

- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou.

A amiga abaixou a cabeça; torcia as mãos de nervoso, e Harry achou que estivesse com medo de algo. Em seguida, respondeu:

- Eu não posso mais esconder isso de vocês. Você, Harry, precisa saber o que estava escrito naquele...

Ela não conseguiu continuar, pois os examinadores do Ministério tinham chegado junto de Snape e Lupin. Hermione pareceu ao mesmo tempo culpada e aliviada. Lupin começou a explicar as regras dos exames: cada dupla entraria sozinha na sala, e duelariam entre si, aplicando os ensinamentos que viram em aula. Eles deveriam se separar agora mesmo entre suas duplas para facilitar a chamada. Hermione aproveitou a deixa e foi encontrar sua dupla, o tal monitor da Corvinal, Brendon Summerfield, e Rony torceu o nariz. Ele gemeu, pois precisaria encontrar Draco Malfoy e esperar pelo exame junto com aquele babaca. Murmurou algo como "pelo menos espero mandá-lo para a ala hospitalar cheio de hematomas depois disso", e Harry respondeu com um "boa sorte" um pouco cauteloso demais. Ele caminhou até Katherine, que tinha se sentado no chão, cruzando os braços ao redor dos joelhos, e parecia quase desalentada. Pelo menos finalmente conseguiria falar com ela.

Os duelos começaram enquanto o restante dos alunos que ainda não eram chamados esperavam ansiosos do lado de fora. Harry se sentou com Katherine, e depois de alguns minutos envoltos em um silêncio constrangedor, ele perguntou:

- O que você e Hermione estavam conversando?

Ela demorou alguns minutos antes de responder; segurava a varinha entre as duas mãos, alisando-a, um olhar meio desesperado no rosto.

- Eu pedi a Granger que traduzisse uma... coisa que encontrei.

- O quê? Vocês nem são amigas! Estão longe disso. Hermione detesta você.

- Eu também a detesto. Mas tenho que admitir que a garota é inteligente.

Harry não estava entendendo nada daquilo. Era piração. O mundo só podia estar de cabeça para baixo.

- E o que era essa "coisa"?

Katherine olhou para Harry com a mesma expressão que Hermione tinha alguns minutos antes. Apertava um pedaço de papel amassado na mão direita enluvada. Era como se ela tivesse uma bomba relógio guardada ali. Quando Harry achou que ela finalmente lhe contaria o que estava acontecendo, a garota apenas disse:

- Você não acha que está ficando muito frio para um dia de Verão?

Ela tinha razão. Harry estava congelando. Ele olhou para os outros alunos esperando e todos eles pareciam achar a mesma coisa. Então Harry viu Rony emburrado e esfregando os braços de frio, um pouco distante de Draco Malfoy, separados por alguns passos. Malfoy encarava Harry e Katherine e sorria. De repente, ele ergueu a varinha e soltou um raio vermelho em direção ao céu.

Foi como se uma barreira tivesse rachado. Era como se estivessem dentro de uma redoma de vidro gigante, que guardava toda a escola, mas a redoma estava quebrando.

Aconteceu tudo muito depressa. Harry estava de pé e percebeu Katherine ao seu lado, segurando a varinha junto ao corpo como um acessório inútil, encarando Malfoy, que ria. Alguns alunos gritaram. Virou noite por completo de repente e choveram raios de luzes vermelhas em cima deles e de todos os terrenos da escola. Trovões. Uma chuva pesada e gelada começou a cair sobre eles. Estava muito frio. E Harry começou a lembrar de coisas horríveis. Sua cicatriz começou a doer daquele jeito que só antecedia catástrofes. E Voldemort.

Eles estavam cercados. Por milhares de dementadores.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Mais um capítulo, gente! Agora posso dizer com tranqüilidade que estamos perto do final. Eu estou aqui cruzando os dedos para que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que gostem do final. Vai ser o final que eu sempre pensei.

Só tenho a agradecer a vocês pelo apoio, pelos comentários, pela ajuda com suas dúvidas, e por ainda acompanharem a fic mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Sério, vocês são demais! Agradeço muito a todos.

Não prometo o próximo capítulo para o mês que vem, como fiz dessa vez, porque como eu ando narrando em meu blog, estou em um desafio para terminar meu primeiro projeto original, e o prazo é até o final de janeiro. Depois disso, prometo retomar a fic a todo vapor. Pretendo finalizá-la nesse ano de 2012, ainda no primeiro semestre. É uma meta que tenho a cumprir.

Mas eu tinha prometido um capítulo a mais até o final do ano, e aí está! Obrigada novamente, e fico esperando aqui ansiosa para saber o que acharam!

Até a próxima!


	23. De volta à casa mal assombrada

Capítulo Vinte e Três – De volta à casa mal assombrada

Era difícil descrever o que tinha acontecido naqueles primeiros cinco minutos. Talvez a palavra que melhor descrevesse a situação fosse mesmo "pânico".

Harry viu sombras se transformarem em pessoas ao seu redor, talvez fossem Comensais da Morte, mas ele não sabia como eles tinham entrado na escola, se não havia lugar mais seguro que Hogwarts – ou pelo menos era o que dizia Hagrid, Dumbledore e... bem, obviamente estavam todos errados, porque tudo o que Harry conseguia ver agora eram dementadores sugando a felicidade de pessoas que ele conhecia, pessoas que ele gostava e se importava.

Ele tentou pensar em algum momento feliz, qualquer coisa, mas sua cabeça estava vazia de ideias e o que saiu da sua varinha foi um pálido fantasma prateado ao invés do cervo que representava seu pai. Harry sentiu seu braço ser puxado por mãos pequenas e enluvadas, e se virou para ver o rosto de Katherine próximo ao seu, e ela dizendo "Vamos, Harry, vamos, corra, corra, corra!", mas ele se desvencilhou das mãos da garota e disse algo como "Não, temos que ajudá-los" e ela insistiu que não conseguiriam ajudar ninguém se morressem ali.

Foi nesse momento que Harry ouviu alguém gritando "Ali está _ele_" e sabia muito bem que aquele "ele" só poderia se referia a ele, Harry, e foi tomado por aquela certeza inevitável de que aquilo só poderia ser por sua causa, porque Voldemort não tinha conseguido matá-lo uma, duas, cinco vezes, e tinha fracassado miseravelmente da última vez que tentou e, portanto, aquilo era mais uma tentativa apenas e tão somente de acabar com Harry de uma vez por todas e para sempre. Só que o problema, como sempre, era que Voldemort não se importava em quem destruísse pelo caminho para alcançar seu objetivo final, quantas vidas fossem necessárias, quantas vezes tivesse que fazê-lo.

Em um momento, Harry tinha ouvido o grito; no instante seguinte, ele viu a varinha, de alguém sem rosto, apontada para ele e Katherine, e o jato de luz em sua direção. Katherine não fez nada, a sua varinha ainda pendia inutilmente ao seu lado; Harry gritou "Protego" bem a tempo e protegeu os dois. A maldição ricocheteou e bateu de volta no Comensal, que caiu como um saco de batatas no chão, um corte feio na testa por onde escorria sangue, manchando de vermelho a grama batida.

Dessa vez, Katherine nem discutiu; ela puxou Harry pelo braço sem cerimônia, deslocando talvez uns três de seus ossos no processo, e quando os dois pareciam ter corrido quilômetros, desviando de feitiços, somente Harry usando magia para afastar os inimigos, vendo pelo canto dos olhos alunos caindo e professores duelando, eles finalmente pararam de correr quando chegaram à borda da floresta proibida, de onde escutavam gritos abafados. Harry viu a alguns metros a cabana de Hagrid e pensou se o amigo estaria bem, mas quando sugeriu checar, Katherine continuou segurando-o firme pelo pulso, e Harry finalmente percebeu, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, que ela tinha medo que ele fosse embora e não voltasse mais.

- Fique... – ela disse com um fiapo de voz. – Eles estão atrás de você, eu tenho certeza. E se você sair daqui, vai acabar morrendo.

Harry a observou por alguns instantes, paralisado, até que finalmente disse:

- E vou deixar as outras pessoas morrerem por _minha causa_?

Katherine não respondeu. Ela baixou os olhos e fixou o olhar no papel que ainda, Harry não sabia como, mantinha bem seguro e amassado na sua mão direita. Como ela não dizia nada, ele se soltou novamente das mãos dela e agora estava gritando.

- E Rony, Hermione, Hagrid, Gina, meus amigos? Eu simplesmente os deixo lá para morrer? Eu preciso encontrá-los, eu preciso...

Foi nessa hora que Katherine ergueu os olhos e encarou Harry de frente, firme e resoluta.

- Não, Harry, seu idiota. _Pense_! Você não vai lá e se joga na morte, de bandeja para aqueles caras. Não, seu estúpido, você vai e resolve a situação, porque...

- Por quê...?

A pergunta ficou no ar por mais um minuto até que Katherine enfiou nas mãos de Harry o papel amassado que segurava.

- Porque é você, e só você, que pode resolver essa bagunça. Porque essa guerra não é só sua, mas começou com você e com _ele._

Harry sabia que ela se referia a Voldemort. O olhar da garota continuou sustentando o seu com firmeza, e Harry se viu forçado a fazer a única coisa lógica naquele momento – olhar aquele maldito papel que Katherine e Hermione tinham feito tanto mistério todo esse tempo. E nele estava escrito, com a letra de Katherine, que estava garranchosa, como se escrita às pressas:

"_Tanto cipreste no_

_atroz_ _espelho lhe_

_falam_ _deste papel._

_Assim, pode estar_

_cá, lá e num' ação. Cá_

_gerou_ _suma teia; a ela_

_responda_ _agora: o_

_ideal_ _retrilha como_

_as_ _velhas (larvas) dos milharais._

_Clama! (Tu) ouviu uma mensagem!"_

E, embaixo de alguns rabiscos, números, e a mesma mensagem reescrita diversas vezes, com as letras separadas umas das outras, e círculos em volta de algumas letras específicas, havia uma única frase em letras de forma:

A CENTELHA DE ESPERANÇA ESTA EN GODRICS HOLLOUU

- Que porcaria é essa? – Harry perguntou, agitando o papel.

Katherine suspirou e puxou o papel de volta, apontando para ele com o dedo indicador de maneira frenética.

- Você não se lembra? Aquele dia, no cemitério... Nós encontramos o túmulo de Rowena Ravenclaw, e havia essa mensagem – ela mostrou a Harry o primeiro texto no topo do papel – e eu o copiei nos papéis de desenho que eu sempre carrego comigo. Você disse que eu era maluca, e eu sei que é maluquice, mas havia de verdade uma mensagem no meio dessa loucura toda que estava lá no túmulo!

A garota suspirou, chateada, e caminhou alguns passos para frente e para trás, e depois andou em círculos, nervosa. Ela agitou novamente o papel quando voltou a falar.

- Eu passei _meses_ tentando desvendar essa porcaria, mas bem, resolver enigmas não é muito minha praia, de maneira que eu, em um último e desesperado recurso, fiquei pensando em quem poderia me ajudar. Um professor? Jamais. Eu teria que explicar muita coisa para dizer onde encontramos essa mensagem idiota. Um aluno? Quem, eu não tenho muitos amigos, Harry, como você já pôde perceber. Pensei em você, que era o mais próximo de... – ela engoliu em seco, e desviou o olhar nessa hora, de propósito. - ...de um amigo, que eu poderia pensar... Mas você, Harry? Bem, primeiro a gente estava meio brigado na época, e segundo? Segundo algo dentro de mim dizia que você não era a pessoa certa...

- Porque eu sou o quê? Tapado?

- Não, seu cabeça-dura! É porque eu acho que isso tem a ver com _você_!

- O quê? – aquilo era piração. Piração total e absurda.

- E não sou a única! Sua amiga, Granger, também pensa o mesmo. Nós concordamos em alguma coisa, afinal. – Katherine reclamou para alguém invisível no céu escuro.

A chuva ainda caía insistente, mas os dois estavam se abrigando debaixo de uma árvore alta, apenas observando as luzes que pipocavam ao longe e ouvindo os gritos e maldições, que rasgavam Harry em dois. Ele estava prestando metade da atenção ao que Katherine dizia; a outra metade estava focada em onde estariam Rony e Hermione, e o restante das pessoas com quem se importava, e todas as pessoas que não eram suas amigas, mas ele achava que estavam morrendo por sua culpa. Ele voltou a olhar para Katherine, que o encarava em silêncio, como respeitando o momento que ele estava pedindo para processar toda aquela informação. Se havia algo que ela dissesse que poderia ajudá-lo a conseguir resolver aquilo e as pessoas não sofressem mais por sua causa, bem, então ele iria ouvi-la.

- E como você acabou se juntando a Hermione para resolver isso aí?

Katherine alisou o papel antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu procurei e procurei sobre o assunto, e descobri que realmente Helga Hufflepuff tinha deixado uma... profecia. E que Rowena Ravenclaw, que era sua amiga, tinha criado um método de escondê-la, para que não caísse em mãos erradas... E então...

- Espere. – Harry a interrompeu. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo depois daquilo, e havia aquelas feridas, que Harry preferia não cutucar... Mas era a hora de sacudir o passado e revolver aquelas memórias. Ele sabia muito bem do que Katherine estava falando, ela é que não sabia metade do que Harry compreendia.

Finalmente havia chegado o momento que a Profecia Sagrada se concretizaria.

- A profecia a que você se refere... – Harry começou, respirando fundo e sentindo aquele monstro em seu estômago revirar, incomodado. - ...essa que Hufflepuff fez. É chamada de "A Profecia Sagrada", não?

- Sim, exatamente. Mas dizem que é uma lenda, e que ela é revelada apenas a alguns bruxos escolhidos, com um intervalo mínimo de tempo de 15 em 15 anos, e às vezes ela é revelada a poucos bruxos durante os séculos...

- Pois é, ela foi revelada nesse século a apenas dois bruxos.

Harry se sentou entre as folhas e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, pensando. As lembranças jorravam como um turbilhão, as imagens passando na sua frente como um filme trouxa que se vê no videocassete em _fast_ _forward._ Ele se lembrou da sua avó morrendo, lembrou-se da sua mãe e do seu pai, da Terra das Sombras, das palavras duras de Samantha ecoando em seus ouvidos, dela e sua mãe, irmãs, da favorita _dele, _então se lembrou... lembrou daquela parte de si mesmo que queria esquecer, que se esforçava todos os dias, com tamanha insistência, para esquecer. Lembrou que era neto dele, que tinha o sangue dele, que ele e o homem que tinha destruído a sua vida estavam ligados, para sempre e sem remédio, sem volta, por laços irremediáveis de sangue.

- Harry...? – ele sentiu Katherine ao seu lado, suas mãos tocando seus ombros, mas não conseguiu olhar para ela. Ele só conseguia olhar para o céu brilhante de feitiços, o pensamento longe, naquelas lembranças.

- Um desses bruxos foi Dumbledore...

- E o outro? – Katherine perguntou, como se temesse a resposta.

- Fui eu. Dois anos atrás. Eu ouvi essa profecia.

Katherine se levantou e por alguns minutos, os dois apenas ficaram em silêncio, a garota o encarando confusa, e Harry com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

- E... o que ela dizia, Harry?

Harry não lembrava todas as palavras de cor, mas algumas partes que lhe marcaram flutuavam na sua cabeça como penas que ele não conseguia agarrar.

- "Amor e ódio terá, Gryffindor e Slytherin será..." – ele disse, e finalmente conseguiu olhar para Katherine, finalmente entendendo aquele enigma que ela tinha se esforçado tanto para solucionar. – Kate...? O que diz nesse papel, mesmo? Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

Katherine novamente se sentou perto dele e indicou com o dedo os rabiscos, e Harry conseguia identificar ali tanto a letra da garota, quanto da amiga Hermione. Elas tinham separado as letras e algumas delas estavam com a tinta mais forte, como se destacassem as letras para que as mesmas fizessem algum sentido.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15

T **A ** N T O **C ** I P R **E** S T E **N** O

A **T ** R O Z **E **S P E **L ** H O L **H ** E

F **A ** L A M **D** E S T **E ** P A P **E** L

A **S** S I M **P** O D E **E** S T A **R**

C **Á** L Á E **N** U M A **Ç** Ã O C **Á**

G **E** R O U **S** U M A **T** E I A **A** Ela

R **E** S P O **N** D A A **G** O R A **O**

I **D** E A L **R** E T R **I** L H A **C** Omo

A **S** V E L **H** A S D **O** S M I **L** Harais (larvas)

C **L** A M A **O** U V I **U ** **U** M A mensagem (tu)

Abaixo desse diagrama, havia uma data 2/6/1014. Katherine apontou para a data e começou a falar novamente.

- Para quem olha esse versinho, acha que é só uma poesia idiota feita por um escritor barato, que compôs uma coisa sem sentido que rimasse e pronto. E essa era a intenção de Ravenclaw. Eu pesquisei sobre a inscrição do túmulo dela, e não há em lugar algumde quem é a autoria desses versinhos, e alguns questionam se não seriam da própria Ravenclaw. E sim, é dela, ela era inteligente, mas não tinha nenhuma veia artística. Fez isso aí só para esconder uma mensagem e exigiu que fosse colocado no seu túmulo.

Harry olhou para Katherine com um ponto de interrogação no rosto, de maneira que ela balançou a cabeça como para clarear as idéias, e continuou:

- Bem, devo confessar que metade do que eu estou dizendo não é mérito meu, e sim da Granger. Eu não tinha mais saída, nunca conseguiria resolver essa porcaria, e eu só conseguia pensar nela como a garota mais CDF e inteligente dessa escola, e bem, eu engoli meu orgulho e fui procurá-la. É claro que ela não queria nada comigo, ela... ah... – Katherine grunhiu como se aquela lembrança ainda lhe irritasse. – Ah, a gente até chegou ao ponto de gritar e puxar cabelos no banheiro, o quanto isso é ridículo, não? – ela perguntou, mas não deixou Harry responder; ele nunca a tinha visto assim, falando sem parar, quase engolindo as palavras, mas parecia que a garota estava escondendo aquilo há um bom tempo, e estava doida para dividir com alguém que a compreendesse, mas o único disponível, Harry, era exatamente o último para quem ela deveria contar. – Bem, o único argumento que eu consegui dizer para aquela chata me ajudar foi que eu achava que a mensagem tinha algo a ver com _você._

- E ela acreditou?

- Bem, ela fez suas próprias pesquisas, e novamente, bem, eu confesso que ela descobriu muito mais coisas do que eu, aquela larva de biblioteca. De qualquer maneira, nós duas resolvemos tentar descobrir a mensagem juntas, e ela chegou à conclusão que nos fez descobrir qual era a mensagem.

Katherine apontou novamente para a data no papel.

- Essa é a data da morte de Rowena Ravenclaw. Mas também são localizações em um tabuleiro de letras, como estão dispostos os versos. – ela apontou para as letras de forma separadas e destacadas. – Cada número é uma localização de letras... Veja, o 2, que é o dia do falecimento, corresponde na primeira linha à letra "A", que nós destacamos. O mês 6 corresponde à letra "C". O número "10", que está no ano, é a letra "E" e por último o número "14", que finaliza o ano, é a letra "N". Agora leia apenas as letras destacadas.

Harry leu. E formava exatamente a mensagem que estava abaixo:

A CENTELHA DE ESPERANÇA ESTA EN GODRICS HOLLOUU

- "A Centelha de Esperança está em Godric's Hollow"?

- Sim! Naquela época, às vezes se escrevia o "em" como "en". E os dois U's no final, em inglês, significavam a letra W, ou seja, dois U's. A mensagem é essa. Só que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja essa "Centelha de Esperança". Granger parecia entender, mas ela não quis me contar, ela disse que tínhamos que falar com você antes.

Harry entendia, ou melhor, pelo menos ele sabia que já tinha ouvido aquilo em outro lugar. As coisas começavam a se encaixar na sua cabeça, mas quanto mais elas faziam sentido, mais ele ficava desesperado. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o céu brilhante e pensou onde estariam seus amigos, e se eles estariam bem, enquanto ele estava ali, decifrando antigos escritos. Mas ele sentia, assim como Katherine, que aquilo era a solução para toda aquela bagunça, como ela mesma dizia, e que ele tinha que entendê-la. Entender seu papel naquela história.

- Isso também é citado na Profecia Sagrado. – Harry disse pausadamente, então recitou o último verso. – "A tão esperada paz haverá e a Centelha da Esperança o mal encarcerará".

- Harry! Você percebe então o que é isso? – Katherine disse animada. – Ravenclaw estava dando a localização dessa centelha, ou seja lá o que for, e pelo que você diz, isso vai acabar com o mal. Acabar com...

- Voldemort... – Harry disse não tão animado, pois uma as respostas começavam a se descortinar bem na frente dos seus olhos, e nenhuma delas lhe trazia alento. – A profecia falava um herdeiro... E quando eu estava lá... – ele disse, sem explicar a ela, mas se lembrando de quando viu a profecia, e de como tentou abrir aquele baú fechado, e O Espelho da Verdade lhe disse que Helga Huflepuff fez o desenho do herdeiro, e o guardava ali, naquele baú. E somente uma pessoa tinha visto o desenho em todos aqueles anos...

- Harry? O que foi?

- Dumbledore! – ele exclamou. – Eu preciso ver Dumbledore, ele vai ter a resposta, ele vai confirmar... – então Harry fez uma pausa, porque a resposta já pairava na sua mente, mas ele precisava ter certeza. – Ele vai me dizer que é o Herdeiro.

- Então, vamos... – Katherine olhou para a escola, mas o que ela ia dizer se perdeu em seus lábios. – Oh, Harry... A escola está em chamas...

Harry olhou para o castelo e viu que a garota tinha razão. Hogwarts estava em chamas.

* * *

Eles correram de volta para o castelo e entraram pela porta principal, e por todo o caminho Harry gritava o nome de Rony, Hermione, Hagrid e outras pessoas, mas havia muita gente ao seu redor, muita gente lutando, e ele não podia parar para perguntar a Neville, por exemplo, pois o colega estava batalhando com Gregory Goyle, que exibia para quem quisesse ver sua Marca Negra debaixo da manga arrancada das suas vestes. Harry e Katherine subiram as escadas, e a garota perguntava aonde eles estavam indo, mas Harry nem respondia porque já tinha perdido tempo demais. Precisava obter aquela resposta e, depois disso, fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Mas Dumbledore não estava em parte alguma do castelo, e quando eles encontraram a Prof.ª McGonagall em um dos corredores, aplicando feitiços curativos em uma garotinha do quarto ano da Corvinal que estava muito ferida, eles pararam e, sem nem respirar, Harry perguntou:

- Onde está Dumbledore?

- Potter?

- Onde ele está, professora?

- Eu não sei, Potter! – a bruxa quase gritou, e por um instante, Harry se assustou. – Eu não sei, ele pode estar em qualquer lugar no meio dessa confusão, ele pode estar lutando com Você-Sabe-Quem bem nesse instante.

- Voldemort não está aqui, professora. – Harry disse simplesmente.

- E como você sabe disso, Potter?

- Porque eu sei sempre se ele está perto de mim. E ele não está aqui.

Harry já estava correndo para o lado contrário, quando a professora falou:

- Mas eu sei quem não está aqui, Potter, e acho que você deveria saber. – Harry se virou, e a professora acariciava o rosto da menina, fechando seus olhos. Ela estava morta. McGonagall se levantou, bateu a varinha na outra mão, e disse: - Eu vi quando o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger foram levados, Harry. – ela disse mais ternamente, e ele reparou o uso do primeiro nome. Seu coração saltou. Rony e Hermione? O que tinham feito com eles?

- Quem, professora? – Harry estava já gritando, os olhos nublados de desespero. – Quem fez isso, professora? Eles estão vivos? Onde eles estão?

A professora meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não sei se eles estão vivos. Mas quando você desapareceu, Lúcio Malfoy e outros comensais os levaram e disseram a todos, em alto e bom som, que o aviso teria que ser dado a Harry Potter.

* * *

- Harry? Harry, espere!

- Eu preciso encontrá-los, Kate! Eu vou encontrá-los!

Eles tinham corrido e corrido, atravessado o castelo, os jardins e deixado os terrenos. Harry nem parou para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas ouviu Katherine comentar sobre os corpos e as cinzas por onde passavam, mas aparentemente a batalha tinha cessado, ou ao menos, atingido uma trégua. Foi só quando alcançaram a entrada de Hogsmeade, que Katherine conseguiu segurá-lo pelo braço.

- Espere... ESPERE! – ela gritou.

- O QUE FOI? – Harry parou, gritando de volta com a garota que só o estava atrasando. Ele não se importava mais se Dumbledore estava lá ou não para lhe responder sobre a estúpida profecia. Ele tinha que encontrar seus amigos, e tinha que ajudá-los, antes que Voldemort os matasse. Sempre terminaria naquilo, Voldemort sacrificando todos que ele amava para ter sua vingança idiota. Que assim fosse, ele morreria por causa dos seus amigos. E ele não perderia mais tempo. Mas Katherine tinha algo mais para falar.

– E onde você vai procurá-los?

Como Harry não respondeu, a garota, então, mostrou o papel amassado que eles tanto discutiram, e disse:

- Que se dane a profecia que você disse, Harry. Tudo o que precisamos saber está aqui, na dica que Ravenclaw nos deixou. Vamos para Godric's Hollow, onde quer que isso seja. É lá que vão estar seus amigos, é lá que... é lá que Voldemort quer encontrá-lo.

Ela disse aquilo como se soubesse que doía, como se soubesse que estava tentando se agarrar a algo, só que aquilo estava escoando como água pelo meio de seus dedos, direto ralo abaixo.

- E eu vou com você, Harry.

- Nem pensar! – Harry falou depressa. – Eu não posso mais... – ele engoliu em seco.

- Não pode o quê?

- Eu não posso mais perder ninguém, Kate. Rony e Hermione podem estar mortos enquanto conversamos, e eu não quero perder você também.

Os dois se encararam por apenas um segundo, mas havia algo grande e pesado entre os dois, algo não dito. Por Harry. Katherine abaixou os olhos, respirou fundo como se reunindo coragem, e então se aproximou dele até que seus rostos se encontrassem a poucos centímetros.

- Acontece que não é só você quem tem alguém a perder. E vou estar lá, querendo você ou não. Eu vou dar um jeito.

Ela estendeu a mão enluvada para ele. Harry hesitou por alguns instantes, mas a apertou. Eles aparataram, de mãos dadas, juntos.

E no instante seguinte, após um rodopio e uma pressão na barriga maior do que o normal, Harry sentiu os pés pisando em areia fofa e ouviu o barulho do mar. Ele se sentia mais enjoado do que de costume quando se aparata, quase como se fosse a primeira vez que fizesse aquilo. Katherine soltou sua mão e parecia não saber o que fazer. Ela ficou olhando para Harry, enquanto torcia as mãos, aflita.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Harry fez uma careta.

- Sim, é só que... aparatar às vezes me deixa meio... – então, ele sentiu. Aquela dor. Forte, rápida e profunda. Direto na cicatriz.

- O que foi?

- Acho que você estava certa. _Ele_ está aqui.

Os dois ergueram os olhos para a mansão em destroços no final da praia, que Harry sabia ser a antiga casa dos seus pais. A casa onde eles morreram. Onde Voldemort os matou. Onde Harry sobreviveu.

Godric's Hollow.

Era lá que Voldemort queria matá-lo. Era lá que tudo terminaria, para o bem ou para o mal.

Harry seguiu em frente.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Prometi mais um capítulo em fevereiro, e aí está. Estamos no final, gente. Já fiz algumas revelações, como podem perceber. Coisas malucas que minha mente inventou e eu preciso explicar a vocês... Eu tinha anotado todo esse esquema da mensagem em um tabuleiro de números em uma agenda antiga, de muitos anos atrás. Foi bem louco mexer nisso de novo. E estou revirando histórias que criei lá no começo. Espero fechar para vocês todas as pontas soltas, e por isso é tão importante comentarem suas dúvidas. Isso me ajuda demais!

Obrigada por acompanharem a história e por comentarem. Vocês são demais! Agradeço a todos e um por um, pelo apoio e por tudo. É graças a vocês que eu estou investindo nessa carreira, agora, a sério, e trabalhando para que meus sonhos se tornem realidade. Terminei o livro que falei para vocês que estava fazendo (e por isso atrasei em um mês o cronograma da fic), e estou à procura de editoras agora. Mas enquanto isso, um conto meu vai ser publicado em uma antologia da Editora Andross. E eu estou muito ansiosa e radiante!

Por isso só tenho a dizer, obrigada!

Para quem quiser saber mais sobre a antologia, visitem meu blog.

papelepalavras(ponto)wordpress(ponto)com/2012/02/21/lancamento-dimensoes-br-volume-ii/

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo, em março e em breve, prometo!


	24. O labirinto

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro – O labirinto

A pesada porta de ferro estava apenas encostada e rangeu agourentamente quando Harry a empurrou. Se ele já não tivesse certeza que havia alguém ali, teria agora.

- Então... essa era sua casa? – Katherine perguntou, observando as formas grandes ao redor da mansão.

- É... talvez. – Harry respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, enquanto caminhava olhando para os lados, consciente de que poderiam estar sendo vigiados naquele exato instante. – Eu não me lembro de nada. Só vivi por aqui um ano, afinal.

- É verdade. – a garota completou sombria, e depois não tocou mais no assunto.

Eles alcançaram a porta pesada de madeira. Também estava entreaberta. Harry sentia que cuidadosamente tinham deixado aquelas indicações, como avisos, somente para pressioná-lo ainda mais. Hermione diria para ele ser racional, para não se deixar levar por aquilo – estavam tentando fazê-lo perder o controle e cometer erros, para ser mais fácil de matá-lo depois. Hermione... Rony... Pensar nos dois era mais angustiante do que qualquer um daqueles avisos estúpidos. Eles poderiam estar mortos. O que ele faria se os dois estivessem mortos? Talvez enlouquecesse. Era bem isso que Voldemort gostaria. Ele só percebeu que ainda estava parado em frente à porta, com a mão içada na pesada maçaneta em forma de leão, quando Katherine pousou uma de suas mãos enluvadas sobre seu ombro e, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, disse:

- Eles ainda estão vivos, você sabe. Seus amigos.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – a voz de Harry era apenas um sussurro.

- Porque _ele_ vai querer se divertir com você antes de matá-los. Na sua frente.

Talvez ela estivesse tentando ajudá-lo, mas na realidade o que a garota dizia era uma verdade tão dura e coerente, que Harry tinha dúvidas se poderia se sentir melhor com aquilo. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo, mas certamente não era uma possibilidade animadora, ainda que fosse melhor do que pensar que seus amigos estavam mortos.

Por outro lado, também mostrava um lado de Katherine que Harry até aquele momento não tinha se dado conta: assim como ele, ela entendia como a mente de Voldemort funcionava. O que ela tinha dito era exatamente o que Harry achava que ele faria.

- O que foi? – a garota perguntou sem entender, quando Harry a observou por tempo demais.

Ele não respondeu. Virou-se e empurrou a porta.

Logo no primeiro passo, suas narinas foram invadidas pelo forte cheiro de mofo e podridão que ele também tinha sentido na primeira vez que esteve naquele lugar. A sala continuava mal iluminada e a poeira revirava ao caminharem. Quando Harry estava pensando se deveria ou não iluminar a varinha, Katherine exclamou baixinho:

- Uau, parece ainda maior do lado de dentro, como se fosse aumentado por magia... É quase como a mansão do Draco. – completou claramente com desagrado, como se a associação não fosse boa. Harry já ia virar para dizer que realmente era péssima, pois nada que o comparasse a Malfoy poderia ser bom, quando os dois ouviram voz arrastada muito conhecida que vinha das sombras.

- Que ideia mais besta, priminha. Comparar a _minha_ casa a essa espelunca mal acabada onde vivia o Cicatriz em miniatura?

- Draco?

- Malfoy?

Malfoy deu uma risadinha. Harry acendeu a varinha e, sem pensar, se colocou a frente de Katherine, protegendo-a. À meia luz, conseguiram divisar Draco Malfoy encostado no balaústre que dava acesso à escadaria circular. Tinha aquele mesmo sorriso debochado de costume no rosto pálido, enquanto segurava despreocupadamente a varinha com os braços cruzados no peito. Não estava mais vestido com o uniforme de Hogwarts. Vestia um terno todo preto, muito bem acabado, e ao perceber que Harry e Katherine o observavam, ele levantou um pouco a manga do braço direito, apenas o suficiente para mostrar ao dois a Marca Negra gravada ali.

- Você? – Harry exclamou quase rindo. – Um Comensal da Morte? Só pode ser piada. – ele olhou para Katherine, quase como para ver se ela estava rindo também, mas a garota parecia muito séria encarando Malfoy, e nada surpresa.

O sorriso de Malfoy se desfez como uma bolha de sabão sendo estourada.

- Você debocha, Potter? – as feições dele endureceram. – Você fica aí se achando tão inteligente, mas na verdade não sabe da história a metade. Não sabe de nada.

Harry ouviu Katherine respirando tensa atrás dele. Não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas quanto a ele, tinha vontade de rir. Malfoy era tão obtuso quanto uma barata. Porém, somente a visão da face pálida do rival fazia seu estômago borbulhar de raiva. Ele podia ser ridículo, mas era capaz de irritá-lo bastante.

- Malfoy, você luta tão bem quanto um elfo doméstico. – disparou, a vontade de humilhá-lo só crescendo à medida que os minutos corriam. Ele estava fazendo-o perder tempo. Rony e Hermione estavam precisando dele, e Harry estava ali, empacado com aquele merdinha estúpido.

Já Malfoy parecia ter engolido vespas ao ouvir a provocação de Harry. E agiu rápido. Logo sua varinha estava empunhada e sua voz ecoava pela sala vazia e escura.

– Eu vou te mostrar porque você deveria ter medo de mim, Potter! _Imperio._

Mas Harry não sentiu nada. A varinha não estava apontada na sua direção, no final das contas. Ele olhou para Katherine, mas ela parecia tão confusa quanto ele. E foi nesse momento que aconteceu. Eles ouviram uma voz feminina e vazia gritando "_CRUCIO!"_, e os olhos de Katherine se arregalaram por um milésimo de segundo e surpresa. No instante seguinte, ela gritou, gritou com toda a voz e toda força da alma, e caiu no chão, o corpo se contorcendo, encolhida, ainda gritando.

- Pare! Pare! – Harry gritou, sabendo a dor que ela sentia. Ele apontou a varinha para Malfoy, mas os gritos de Katherine atraíram novamente sua atenção, e sentia uma contração no estômago pelo que estava acontecendo. Estava impotente. Não era Malfoy quem estava usando a maldição, _era outra pessoa._ Harry se ajoelhou ao lado de Katherine, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de ajudá-la, mas nenhuma lhe ocorria. – PARE! KATE!

- Pare, sua idiota. – Malfoy falou com um sorrisinho na voz. E seja lá quem fosse "a idiota", ela parou, pois Katherine parou de gritar, mas ainda estava encolhida no chão, gemendo baixinho. Quando Harry tentou tocar no seu braço, ela gemeu mais forte.

- Kate...

- Eu estou bem. – ela gemeu com um fiapo de voz, e lançou um olhar cansado para o garoto. – Vai passar, Harry.

- Eu detesto ter que fazer isso com você, Kat. – Malfoy comentou. – Mas você é culpada por ter se associado a gentinha como Potter. Eu não quis acreditar, mas você estar aqui é a prova. – ele emendou, e parecia ter rancor e raiva genuínos na voz. – Você é uma vergonha, Kat. Essa dor que está sentindo é pouca comparada à vergonha que está me fazendo passar. E toda a família.

- Eu não pertenço à sua família idiota, Draco. – a garota resmungou entredentes, erguendo-se para se sentar com dificuldade. – Vá comer merda e não me encha o saco.

Os olhos de Malfoy se estreitaram. Ele gritou "AGORA", mas Harry estava preparado dessa vez. Ergueu a varinha e conjurou um feitiço escudo ao redor dele e de Katherine, e a maldição ricocheteou. A pessoa nas sombras gritou, sendo atingida pelo próprio feitiço. Malfoy gritou:

- Sua idiota, Weasley! IDIOTA.

Weasley? O que ele queria dizer? Harry apontou a varinha para o local onde sabia haver uma lareira e exclamou "Incendio", e labaredas poderosas apareceram ali, iluminando a sala escura. Havia uma garota caída no chão. Ela tinha cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o fogo que ardia na sala, e estava tentando se levantar, atordoada. Quando se pôs de pé novamente, os olhos vazios e sem vida, olhando em nenhuma direção específica, Harry sentiu uma pancada na boca do estômago.

Gina.

- Você é uma inútil, garota. – Malfoy cuspiu. – Não consegue fazer as coisas direito nem forçada. Que péssima ideia eu tive quando achei que poderia me ajudar em alguma coisa.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas ficou ali, parada, olhando para o vazio como se esperasse que uma voz do além lhe dissesse o que fazer. O que significava aquilo? Malfoy teria sequestrado Gina na confusão em Hogwarts e agora estava controlando-a com a Maldição Imperius?

- O que você fez com ela? – Harry perguntou.

Malfoy apenas riu.

- Eu disse que você não sabia de nada, Potter.

- Então foi ela, não é? – Katherine perguntou e se dirigia a Malfoy. Ela tinha acabado de se levantar, e tropeçou nos próprios pés tentando se manter em pé, mas quando Harry tentou ajudá-la, ela o afastou, como se quisesse fazer aquilo sozinha. – Eu fiquei pensando em quem você poderia ter usado para conseguir a _oferenda... _E todo o tempo a resposta estava ali, na minha frente. Como fui idiota!

Do que aquela ela estava falando?

- Alguém tinha que fazer esse trabalho, Kat, já que você se recusou. Aliás, você já era um caso perdido há muito tempo. – Malfoy debochou. Era incrível, mas Katherine parecia mais assustada agora do que há dois minutos quando tinha sido atingida pela Maldição Cruciatus. Ela olhou rapidamente para Harry, então desviou o olhar, como se tivesse sido queimada. – E parece que sua inteligência escorreu pelo ralo quando começou a passar tempo demais perto do Cicatriz.

- Cale essa sua boca, Draco. – a garota rosnou.

Malfoy riu novamente, quase deliciado.

- Ouvir isso agora te incomoda, não é? Que engraçado, Kat, sabe, é realmente irônico. A sua mamãezinha sabe disso?

- Eu não sou capacho da minha mãe que nem você é da sua e do seu pai. Não mais.

Harry já estava de saco cheio de ficar observando os dois trocando insultos como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de ping-pong. Olhou para Gina do outro lado da sala, mas ela não esboçava nenhuma reação. Apenas observava Malfoy como se não o visse de verdade. Ela nem ao menos conseguia reconhecê-la.

- Ei, eu gostaria de participar da conversa também. Alguém poderia me explicar que merda é essa? – ele perguntou irritado. – Kate?

A garota não conseguiu olhar Harry nos olhos. Ela se encrespou e se encolheu, como se estivesse recebendo uma carga elétrica no corpo. Malfoy soltou uma exclamação de desdém.

- É claro que ele não sabe, não é, Kat? Você não contou nada. Mas eu posso contar...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso. Malfoy exibia aquele sorrisinho besta no rosto pálido, e parecia que ele não irritava somente a Harry, porque Katherine pulou para cima dele com uma fúria tão assassina, que ela até se esqueceu de utilizar magia. A única vez que ele tinha visto uma garota pular em cima de alguém e socar tinha sido justamente contra Malfoy, mas fora Hermione que fizera isso, no terceiro ano. Só que Katherine parecia ainda mais alucinada. Ela se debatia e socava qualquer parte que conseguisse alcançar de Malfoy. Era tão impressionante que Harry ficou parado por pelo menos um minuto, atônito, observando a cena sem acreditar no que via. Então ele acordou e conjurou um feitiço escudo, que separou os dois. Por mais que adorasse ver Malfoy apanhar, Katherine também estava sendo atingida. Os dois se separaram após um clarão do feitiço: Malfoy com um o nariz escorrendo sangue e um olho inchado, e Katherine com o lábio inferior arrebentado, um corte feio sangrando.

Mas Malfoy tinha se recuperado rápido; ele gritou alguma coisa e logo estava lançando uma maldição em Harry, que se protegeu bem a tempo. Ele viu pelo canto dos olhos Katherine se levantando, ao mesmo tempo que Gina, provavelmente ainda controlada por Malfoy, também atacava. Ouviu gritos das duas garotas, mas não podia dar atenção a isso, porque agora Malfoy parecia estar concentrado nele, e por mais que odiasse admitir, ele realmente estava lutando melhor, e Harry mal tinha tempo de rebater os feitiços. Um deles ricocheteou no teto, e um lustre caiu no meio da sala. Não dava para ver se tinha acertado alguém, mas viu pelo canto do olho um minuto depois que Katherine e Gina estavam lutando também, só que sem varinhas. Katherine parecia estar aplicando à garota a mesma técnica que utilizara com Malfoy – sem varinhas, somente os punhos.

Foi só o tempo de Harry se distrair por um instante que Malfoy o atingiu; ele sentiu uma dor excruciante no peito e o ar lhe faltou; ele voou e foi parar a poucos metros da lareira acesa. Sentia o calor das labaredas atrás de si. Perto dele, Gina e Katherine ainda trocavam socos e chutes. Malfoy riu. Harry ergueu a varinha e, recuperando o fôlego, gritou. Malfoy rebateu, recuou apenas um passo e devolveu outro feitiço. Harry se jogou para o lado e a maldição atingiu as chamas, que dobraram de tamanho e adquiriram formas. Ele nunca tinha visto algo igual. A temperatura no cômodo subiu vertiginosamente e uma enorme cobra saltou das chamas, sibilando. Harry entendia o que ela dizia. _Matar. Matar. Matar. _Até Malfoy recuou, assustado com sua própria criação. A cobra atacou.

Em instantes, Malfoy estava sendo consumido pelas chamas. Ele gritava e se debatia, mas era como se a cobra o envolvesse e apertasse mais forte, queimando. Era horrível de assistir. Harry tentou pensar em alguma coisa para salvá-lo, mas nada lhe ocorria. Droga, Hermione saberia o que fazer se estivesse ali. Ele ia tentar lançar um feitiço para conter o fogo quando Katherine segurou seu braço; ela estava com o rosto bem machucado, algumas partes roxas e o lábio sangrando muito. O cabelo apontava para todos os lados, embaraçado e parcialmente solto.

- Não tem mais jeito, você não vai conseguir salvá-lo. Isso é fogo maldito. Não pode ser destruído a não ser que quem o conjurou o faça. Ou morra.

Harry abaixou a varinha, observando horrorizado Malfoy queimando vivo. Algumas tábuas do teto começaram a despencar, e o fogo começava a se espalhar. Não podiam ficar ali parados, o fogo agora queimava os sofás e corria pelo chão. E depois que consumisse Malfoy, com certeza viria atrás deles.

- E Gina? O que aconteceu? O que você fez com ela?

Katherine torceu o nariz, desagradada, e apontou para a garota que estava deitada no chão, imóvel. Harry arregalou os olhos.

- É óbvio que não está morta, Harry, está só desmaiada. - e então, quando Harry se adiantou sem responder, Katherine o segurou. – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu vou tirá-la daqui, é claro.

- O fogo está consumindo todo o lugar, precisamos fugir!

Harry estreitou os olhos para a garota.

- Fuja você se quiser, mas eu não vou deixá-la aqui para morrer. – e como Katherine parecia não compreender, Harry completou. – Eu faria isso por você também. E por qualquer um.

Ele se desvencilhou dos braços da garota e correu até Gina. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou os braços por baixo dela; realmente estava apenas desmaiada e ferida, mas conseguia senti-la respirando baixinho. Ele a ergueu nos braços quando uma lufada de chamas passou por sua frente, e outra tábua caiu no chão em chamas.

- Aqui! – Katherine gritou de algum lugar. – O fogo chegou às portas. Não podemos sair por ela. Venha logo!

Harry a viu subindo a escada circular e correu como pôde até lá, mais lento devido ao peso de Gina. Subiu a escada o mais rápido que pôde, aos tropeços, até que alcançaram o enorme corredor do primeiro andar. Entraram em um dos quartos e Katherine fechou a porta atrás de Harry. Ele colocou Gina em cima de um sofá corroído pelo tempo, com cuidado, segurando sua cabeça, suja de fuligem e chamuscada pelas chamas, mas fora isso, alguns arranhões bem feios e um horrível corte na bochecha, ela parecia bem e viva.

Katherine não se aproximou, mas os dois ficaram em silêncio até ouvirem os gritos de Draco Malfoy morrerem lentamente, junto com ele. Era difícil acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido, e Harry ainda tinha vívidas na memória as imagens de Malfoy se contorcendo em meio ao fogo. Com a voz rouca, finalmente, depois de muito tempo, falou:

- Essas chamas... vão consumir a casa toda.

- Não, não vão. – Katherine respondeu convicta. – Elas morrem junto com a magia de quem as produziu. Draco agora está morto. As chamas também.

Harry não olhou para ela. Continuava observando Gina.

- O que ele fez com ela? O que _fizeram_ com ela?

Katherine observou Gina com o canto dos olhos por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Ela estava sendo controlada por eles.

- Pela _Imperius?_

- Não. Não somente isso. Por algo mais forte.

- Como assim, uma outra maldição?

- Sim. – Katherine completou sombriamente. – Eu acho que sei o que é, mas... – ela fez uma pausa, pousando os dois braços na cintura antes de prosseguir e caminhando nervosamente. – Mas essa maldição não é usada somente para controlar... ela revela algumas coisas _ocultas_ em uma pessoa. E é muito... destrutiva.

- Ela pode morrer?

- Não, mas... – a garota fez um pausa, parecendo escolher as palavras. – Acho que ela nunca mais será a mesma pessoa que você um dia conheceu, Harry.

Harry olhou para Gina, parecendo tão frágil ali, deitada, inconsciente. Mas se lembrava também das coisas que ela tinha feito e falado, e de como tinha agido. Será por causa de uma maldição que ela tinha feito essas coisas? Ou será que ela sempre tinha sido assim, _no fundo?_ E como seria dali para frente, quando ela acordasse?

- E como você sabe disso tudo, Kate? – Harry se virou para a garota. Seus olhares se confrontaram por talvez um minuto, até que Katherine os desviou. – E o que era aquela _oferenda_ a qual você se referiu a Malfoy?

- Nós não temos tempo para isso agora... – ela disse, sem conseguir encarar Harry. – O que você vai fazer com ela? – indicou Gina com um menear da cabeça.

Harry observou a garota desacordada por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Ela não pode continuar com a gente. É perigoso e não vamos conseguir achar os outros dessa maneira. Talvez seja melhor apenas... deixá-la aqui e voltaremos depois por ela.

- Essa foi a primeira coisa sensata que você disse desde que a encontrou.

Harry olhou para Katherine. Ela ainda não conseguia encará-lo, mas olhava para Gina com mágoa verdadeira. Sua expressão estava dura e contida.

- Kate?

- Vamos continuar, não? Estamos perdendo tempo.

Harry se levantou e lançou mais um olhar para Gina, antes de dizer:

- Você tem razão. Vamos, precisamos encontrar Rony e Hermione.

Harry deixou Gina sobre o sofá e acompanhou Katherine pela porta. Porém, quando ela a abriu, estancou onde estava, em choque.

- O que foi?

- Olha só para isso, Harry. – ela pestanejou, assombrada. – E me diz se é o mesmo corredor pelo qual viemos.

O rapaz olhou ao redor. Ele não tinha prestado muita atenção quando tinham subido, já que estava mais preocupado em fugir do fogo maldito e carregar Gina em segurança, mas pelo que se lembrava da outra vez que estivera ali era um corredor comprido e estreito, cheio de quadros nas paredes. No entanto, agora, não havia mais nenhum quadro pendurado, apenas paredes limpas, com alguns detalhes na madeira polida. O corredor era escuro e comprido também, tanto que não conseguiam enxergar onde terminava, porém agora ele parecia largo, tão largo que até mesmo cinco ou seis pessoas poderiam andar por ele, lado a lado, e em seu teto alto havia pinturas que se moviam languidamente, um pouco diferente dos quadros em Hogwarts, mas com certeza animadas com magia: pinturas de dragões, cobras e criaturas mágicas.

- Eu não me lembro dessas pinturas no teto. – Harry comentou enquanto a porta fechava atrás de si.

- Eu também não... Parece um lugar... diferente. – Katherine estava divagando, quando percebeu a porta que Harry fechava atrás de si. – Ei, espere! Não feche ainda!

Mas a porta já estava completamente fechada.

- Qual o problema, Kate?

A garota parecia confusa e assustada. Ela passou a mão pela porta fechada, como se a analisasse.

- É só uma suspeita, mas... – ela girou a maçaneta e abriu-a.

Gina não estava mais ali. E o quarto inteiro tinha mudado.

- O quê? Gina? Onde ela está? E o quarto...?

Katherine xingou em voz alta.

- A casa está se transformando. – ela disse. – Eu já vi esse tipo de magia.

- Onde? Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Ela bufou, irritada.

- Ora, Harry! Por mais que eu tenha dito aquelas coisas ao Draco... – ela suspirou. – Eu realmente sou... era... parente dele. Dos Malfoy. E eu já vi isso na mansão em que ele vivia.

- Mas que droga de magia é essa? – Harry perguntou desesperado. – A merda da casa está mudando! Não é como da última vez que eu estive aqui. Eles... será que Voldemort está..?

- ...fazendo isso para nos confundir. Confundir _você_? – Katherine completou, encarando-o com firmeza. – Apostaria minha varinha nisso se pudesse... – ela completou melancolicamente.

- Ele está transformando a casa?

- Sim. Alterando seu formato. Incluindo cômodos por magia. Trocando outros de lugar. Construindo novos. Um labirinto, Harry. Estamos em um labirinto.

Harry se encostou à parede do corredor. Como iria encontrar Rony e Hermione daquele jeito? Voldemort estava brincando com eles, em seu joguinho particular, apenas para matá-lo, quem sabe matar seus amigos na sua frente, como Katherine disse antes. Gina estava agora perdida em algum lugar, e não teriam como encontrá-la novamente. E se por algum milagre conseguisse encontrá-los, como sairiam dali?

- E a saída? – Harry perguntou.

- Não há. – Katherine respondeu sombriamente, perdida em pensamentos. – Só é possível sair quando a magia cessa e a casa volta ao normal.

- Somente quando quem conjurou a magia pará-la ou...

- ...se essa pessoa morrer. – a garota completou os pensamentos de Harry, fechando a porta do quarto em seguida. – Não há mais nada a fazer aqui, Harry. A Weasley não está mais nesse lugar. Nós temos que continuar e não podemos nos separar, em momento algum.

Harry a observou por mais de um minuto.

- Você já esteve em um labirinto assim?

A resposta da garota demorou a vir.

- Sim. – ela disse com a voz rouca, seus olhos distantes, perdidos em lembranças amargas. – Não foi legal...

Harry esperou. Ela continuou.

- Eu tinha 14 anos. Draco me colocou em um labirinto parecido com esse dentro da sua casa, era verão... Eu fiquei perdida por dias, semanas eu acho... Só consegui sair de lá quando cedi ao que ele mandou que eu fizesse...

De repente Harry soube que era melhor não ouvir o que vinha a seguir. Katherine mordeu os lábios e ele viu, como poucas vezes tinha visto, lágrimas brotarem no canto dos seus olhos. Sua expressão se tornou ainda mais dura e seus lábios tremeram. Ela não conseguia olhar para Harry.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, puxando uma de suas mãos e segurando as suas. Apesar das luvas, conseguia sentir o calor dela emanando de seu corpo.

Ela não falou mais nada. Engoliu em seco, olhando para um ponto fixo no chão, mas apertava a mão de Harry com força.

- Vamos seguir em frente, Kate. Eu preciso de você.

Ela finalmente o encarou nos olhos, mas continuou em silêncio, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. Ainda de mãos dadas, os dois voltaram a caminhar pelo corredor sombrio. _Não podiam se separar, _ela tinha dito. Harry segurou a mão da garota ainda mais forte, e sentiu de volta o aperto dela.

Será que Rony e Hermione estavam juntos, ou tinham se perdido naquele lugar? Será que estariam vivos? O que Rony diria quando soubesse que Harry tinha deixado Gina para trás, e agora não conseguiriam encontrá-la? Ele olhou para Katherine, ela mantinha a expressão firme e fixa à frente, mas ainda parecia abalada. Gostaria que ela voltasse ao normal, inteligente e decidida, como antes, mas sabia que teria que dar a ela algum tempo.

Eles continuaram seguindo pelo corredor, atentos a qualquer ruído. Harry sentia como se estivesse sendo observado, e pela rigidez de Katherine, sabia que ela compartilhava o sentimento. Provavelmente estavam mesmo. Ele observou a tapeçaria, rica e decorada, e depois voltou a olhar para o teto. As pinturas ainda se moviam; a cobra que ele tinha visto pintada se arrastava tranquilamente, e de onde a olhassem, ela sempre parecia observá-los com seus olhos vermelhos de contas. Ela realmente parecia _viva, _mas não sibilava. Harry só entendia a linguagem das cobras, não seus pensamentos, então enquanto aquela pintura não falasse, ele não tinha saber se ela representava ou não um perigo para eles. Talvez logo descobrissem.

- O corredor está ficando mais estreito. – Katherine comentou de repente. – E não há mais portas.

Ela tinha razão. Aquela porta que abriram para uma nova sala, onde Gina deveria estar, na realidade tinha sido a última que viram no vasto corredor. As paredes agora eram nuas, exceto pelos detalhes talhados em madeira escura. E o corredor que antes era tão largo, estava ficando estreito, tanto que os dois não conseguiam mais andar lado a lado. Harry ia na frente, e Katherine o seguia bem atrás.

- Você está ouvindo esse barulho? – Harry perguntou, e em seguida olhou para o teto. A cobra que os acompanhava não estava mais lá. Harry não sabia explicar o porquê, mas achava que ausência dela ali era mais amedrontadora do que sua presença.

- Não estou ouvindo nada... – Katherine disse, então se virou para trás. – Se bem que...

- Kate, você disse que o labirinto só muda as coisas de lugar, não é? Os cômodos... ou...

- Bem, quando foi comigo foi só isso, mas... Você quer dizer? Armadilhas...? – ela sussurrou.

Eles pararam, ficando muito quietos. O próprio ar parecia pesado.

- Harry... olha, o tapete!

- O quê?

Havia algo _sob_ a tapeçaria. Poderia ser apenas um rato, mas se movia com velocidade e se aproximava, aumentando de tamanho. Os dois recuaram. A coisa se movia ainda mais rápido, crescendo, inchando.

_Matar. Comida. Mestre._

E de repente Harry entendeu.

- É uma cobra, Kate. CORRA!

Era a cobra do teto, ele tinha certeza disso. Aquilo que ouvia e entendia na sua cabeça na verdade era o sibilar dela. A cobra se movia debaixo do tapete, em alta velocidade, enquanto os dois corriam e Harry soltava feitiços por cima do ombro. Nada que ele conhecia parecia surtir efeito. Eles corriam, Katherine à frente, mas o corredor parecia ficar mais estreito a cada passo, e logo estavam esbarrando nas paredes. Era como se ele diminuísse, talvez se divertisse _sufocando_ os dois. E não eram apenas as paredes que estavam se fechando, mas também o teto, que parecia estar ficando cada vez mais baixo. Quando Harry já estava tendo que se abaixar para correr, a cobra deu o bote. Ela furou o tapete e ergueu-se sobre eles, imensa.

- Aqui! – Katherine gritou.

Era uma portinhola minúscula, e ela estava entrando por ela agachada, engatinhando. Harry soltou outro feitiço na cobra, que mais pareceu irritá-la do que machucá-la, mas pelo menos a atrasou por tempo suficiente para que ele conseguisse entrar pela mesma portinhola atrás de Katherine. Ela já estava mais à frente, engatinhando por um túnel escuro que mais parecia um duto de ventilação, como o das casas dos trouxas. Harry continuou soltando feitiços a esmo para trás, ouvindo a cobra repetindo _Matar Matar Matar_, até que ouviu Katherine gritar "aqui, aqui!" e continuou bem atrás dela. Havia uma pequena fresta de luz mais ao longe. Katherine saiu por ali, e Harry logo atrás se jogou pelo pequeno buraco. Ela fechou a portinhola e Harry a selou por magia. Ouviram a cobra bater na porta e sibilar do outro lado, mas estavam, pelo menos por alguns instantes, a salvo.

- O que foi aquilo? – a garota perguntou.

- Você me diz. – Harry disse sem fôlego. – Eu nunca estive em um lugar como esse.

- Essas armadilhas... Eu nunca vi isso. – ela completou. – E onde estamos agora?

Harry também olhou ao redor. Era uma sala redonda, cheia de livros nas paredes. Parecia uma biblioteca. Certamente seria um local que Hermione gostaria de conhecer. O teto abobadado subia até perder de vista, bem como as estantes que rodeavam as paredes circulares. Havia mesas e cadeiras para ler, e uma lareira apagada em um canto. Até onde podiam ver, não havia nenhuma porta, apenas a portinhola pela qual tinham acabado de vir.

- Não há saída... – Katherine sussurrou, notando a mesma coisa que Harry.

- Pelo menos não há mais a cobra também.

Não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se dizer. Como se a sala tivesse ouvidos, algo começou a se mover entre os livros, como uma sopa borbulhando. Eles conseguiam sentir. Observavam ao redor, os livros, as estantes, mas não parecia haver nada errado. Não era possível ver o teto, parecia um céu infinito, como o do Salão Principal em Hogwarts.

- Ah! – Katherine exclamou e pulou, pisando em seguida em alguma coisa no chão. – Uma barata!

Havia uma barata morta cheia de sangue branco pisado pelo tênis da garota. Mas aquela não era a única barata ali. Enquanto se distraíram com aquilo, outras foram aparecendo, saindo dos livros, de cantos nas paredes, de buracos na madeira das mesas e cadeiras, descendo das estantes como uma cascata negra, em fileiras ou desordenadas. Em poucos minutos, milhares delas estavam descendo para o chão, e cercando os dois.

- Não há saída. O que a gente vai fazer, Harry? – Katherine perguntou enojada, pisando em outras baratas que apareciam ao seu redor, como se estivesse numa espécie de dança descompassada.

Harry também não estava indo muito bem. Algumas baratas pularam para sua roupa e ele espantava-as como podia, mas eram tantas que não dava conta. Elas começaram a entrar por dentro de sua roupa, e o mesmo acontecia com Katherine, que gritava palavrões como se aquilo fosse afastar os insetos.

Ele soltou um feitiço e algumas baratas voaram, como se expelidas por uma bomba. Olhou ao redor. Não havia nenhuma porta, apenas o teto infinito. Mas havia uma escada para alcançar os livros nas estantes superiores.

- Ali! – ele indicou para Katherine. – Uma escada. Vamos subir.

- Está cheio dessas coisas nojentas! – Katherine reclamou. – Faça aquilo com a varinha de novo.

Harry usou o feitiço novamente e as baratas que estavam ao redor da escada explodiram de novo, caindo no chão ou voando para os lados. Eles correram até a escada, e enquanto a garota começava a subir, Harry foi explodindo mais baratas que se aproximavam dos dois, e depois subiu também. A escada parecia instável, mas era o único meio de escapar que havia; ela era de ferro e tudo o que eles tinham para se segurar eram as barras enferrujadas de apoio aos degraus. Um dos pés de Katherine mais acima pisou em um dos degraus corroído pela ferrugem, e ele se desfez, caindo e raspando por um triz no rosto de Harry. Ela soltou uma exclamação de susto e um palavrão, mas se segurou a tempo nas barras e com o outro pé no degrau acima. As baratas continuavam se aproximando enquanto Harry, desesperado, utilizava vários feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Ele soltou um _Aguamenti_ em algumas baratas que subiam aos seus pés, e elas caíram no chão da biblioteca, já distante, em uma enxurrada de água e insetos.

Foi outro erro.

Era como se a sala percebesse o que Harry estava fazendo e retrucasse com mais uma de suas brincadeiras macabras. A água do feitiço bateu no chão e, como magia – e realmente era – aumentou de volume, transformando-se em uma enorme poça, que foi crescendo até tomar todo o chão da sala onde estavam há apenas alguns minutos.

- Por Slytherin, o que é isso, o que você fez, Harry? – Katherine perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Eu não fiz nada, só produzi água para espantar essas coisas e aí...

E aí que a sala parecia que estava virando um imenso balde, que se enchia de água com uma torneira invisível. O nível da água estava subindo, arrebatando as baratas, mas também se aproximando dos dois, que continuavam subindo os degraus freneticamente.

- Droga, droga, droga! – Katherine repetia. – Vai nos alcançar!

- Suba, Kate, que droga, só suba!

- Por que você fez isso?

- Você tinha ideia melhor? E por que você não está me ajudando, onde está sua varinha, afinal?

- Que saco, Harry, cala a boca que não temos tempo pra isso!

Não tinham mesmo. A água já estava molhando os tênis e a barra da calça de Harry. Baratas boiavam na superfície da água, transformando-a em uma piscina de insetos negros. Outro degrau acima se rompeu quando Katherine o pisou e dessa vez ela não conseguiu se segurar e caiu, gritando enquanto mergulhava na água escura.

- Kate! KATE!

_Nós não podemos nos separar._

- Merda... – Harry sussurrou e então fez a coisa mais idiota que lhe ocorreu.

Mergulhou atrás dela.

* * *

_**Nota da autora:**_ _E eu voltei, pessoal. O que acharam do capítulo? Acho que resolvi em parte algumas questões para vocês, não, mas acabei colocando outras. E ao chegar ao final, percebi que escrevi a coisa mais nojenta que já fiz na minha vida (incluindo o livro de terror que eu fiz), e putz, espero que não tenham ficado enojados demais para continuar a ler. Prometo que não vou fazer mais isso, mas eu precisava colocar essa ideia aí. _

_Obrigada novamente pela paciência, pela espera e pelos comentários. Como eu já disse, estamos muito perto do final. Apenas não digo para vocês quantos capítulos, já que vivo mudando isso agora a todo momento de acordo com o que escrevo, mas garanto que estamos chegando quase lá! _

_Ah, e obrigada por compartilharem suas dúvidas e perguntas sobre a fic comigo, está sendo muito útil para eu me orientar e responder na fic. _

_E até o próximo capítulo! Continuem acompanhando meu blog porque eu posto sempre lá notícias das fics e sobre o que estou escrevendo. Lembrando que logo mais em junho tem o lançamento do meu primeiro livro, a antologia de contos! _

_Beijos e até mais._


	25. Vencer e morrer

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Vencer e morrer

- Harry? Harry?

Ele ouvia uma voz que parecia muito distante e muito fraca chamando-o com insistência. Uma, duas, três vezes seu nome repetido. Havia água por todos os lados. Estava frio.

Abriu os olhos. Estava tudo embaçado e molhado. Seu cabelo grudava na testa. Tudo o que ele via era o chão, negro e duro, cheio de pedras.

- Que lugar é esse?

Sem perceber fez a pergunta em voz alta.

A mesma voz respondeu.

- Parece um enorme porão, mas está meio escuro para enxergar alguma coisa. – Harry gemeu, finalmente reconhecendo a voz. – Pelo menos não tem mais as baratas.

Katherine deu uma risadinha de deboche, mas logo se calou.

Harry quebrou o silêncio com um palavrão.

- Não to vendo nada.

- Seus óculos estão a dois palmos da sua mão direita. Estou vendo daqui.

- Então por que você não me ajuda a achá-los? – o garoto tateou na direção que ela disse e finalmente encontrou as lentes.

- Olhe para cá e você entenderá o porquê. – Katherine retrucou desanimada.

Harry antes de qualquer coisa fez força para se sentar. Suas pernas pareciam ser feitas de ferro enferrujado, e ele ainda sentia frio. O corpo estava todo molhado. Quando finalmente se sentou, olhou para onde vinha a voz de Katherine e a encontrou. Ela estava de joelhos, em uma pose meio esquisita, encostada em algo que Harry não conseguiu definir se era uma parede ou uma pedra. Estava com o rosto apoiado naquilo meio de lado, como se estivesse exausta, e pressionava a coxa direita com as mãos. O sangue escorria por seus dedos.

- Kate?

Ele fez menção de se levantar e ir até ela, mas a garota gritou amedrontada.

- Não faça isso, é por isso que eu estou desse jeito!

- O quê? Do quê você está falando, Kate?

- É sério, Harry! – a garota gritou com urgência, então pegou algo do chão e jogou na direção dele. Harry por instinto se abaixou, mas a pedra jamais o acertou. Ela bateu em algo invisível e ricocheteou para trás, bateu na parede oposta e se estraçalhou.

- O que é isso?

- Eu não sei... um campo de força ou algo parecido. – Katherine meneou a cabeça. – Quando eu acordei tentei ir aí vê-lo e acabei com isso. – ela olhou para a sua coxa.

- Você está muito ferida?

- Acho que não... sei lá. – ela bufou. – Não tenho coragem de olhar, só sei que está sangrando.

- Merda! – Harry começou a procurar nos bolsos, e depois como não achou o que queria, começou a procurar no chão. – Cadê a porcaria da minha varinha?

Katherine suspirou novamente. Harry a viu erguer sua varinha.

- Merda! – Harry repetiu. – Você não pode me passá-la para que eu possa tentar fazer alguma coisa?

- Claro que não, Harry, você estava prestando atenção quando eu joguei a pedra?

Harry xingou de novo. Estava virando um hábito.

- Como isso foi parar aí?

- E como é que eu vou saber? Você deve ter deixado cair naquela confusão.

- Faça você alguma coisa, então, Kate! Onde está sua varinha? – e como Katherine não respondeu, apenas desviou os olhos para o chão, Harry insistiu. – Use a minha varinha, então!

- Harry... eu não posso.

- Como assim? Você está muito ferida, é isso?

- Não... – ela respondeu, apesar de estar apertando a coxa com mais força. Ainda desviava os olhos de Harry. – Não é isso...

- Então o que é?

A garota esperou longos minutos até falar.

- Harry... Eu fiz uma coisa... Que eu não deveria ter feito. – ela parecia escolher as palavras, e sua voz saía engasgada. – Era errado... foi errado... – Katherine finalmente ergueu os olhos e olhou diretamente para Harry. – Só que eu me apaixonei por você. – os lábios dela tremiam. – E já era tarde demais. Então eu tive... eu tive que dar um jeito nessa bagunça.

- Kate... do que você está falando?

- E isso... – ela continuou, como se ele não a tivesse interrompido. Segurava na mão direita as duas varinhas, a de Harry e a dela. – Isso me custou muito. Mas valeu a pena.

Ela sorriu, apesar da dor que sentia. Harry não sabia o que dizer. Porém, um cenário louco começou a se formar na sua cabeça. Algo que ele se recusava a acreditar, apesar de fazer sentido. Algo que ele não conseguia nem repetir a si mesmo.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse, Harry... que apesar de tudo, de todas as burradas... Eu amo você.

Harry se levantou e, esquecendo a magia que os separava, tentou caminhar até ela. O que sentiu foi uma enorme dor que começava no final da espinha e subia até a nuca, como um choque elétrico. Ele caiu no chão novamente e ouviu Katherine gritar. Só que a dor que sentiu não foi por causa do campo de magia.

A dor veio acompanhada de uma pontada aguda na cicatriz que só poderia significar uma coisa.

Quando Harry ergueu os olhos, estava sob os pés de Voldemort.

* * *

O Lorde das Trevas ria.

Harry reconheceria aquele riso vazio, aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquela face branca e sem vida em qualquer lugar.

Levantou-se e recuou um passo, não por medo, mas porque a proximidade com Voldemort era repulsiva, e a cicatriz doía mais e mais. Sentiu-se completamente nu sem a varinha.

- Que coincidência feliz nos encontrarmos, não?

- Onde estão meus amigos? – Harry perguntou.

Voldemort deu de ombros.

- Provavelmente por aí... Ou talvez mortos. Na verdade, eles não me interessam, já cumpriram sua função de trazê-lo até aqui.

Harry sentiu a raiva correndo por seu sangue como veneno. Olhou para Katherine, que permanecia quieta observando a cena, as varinhas ainda na mão trêmula. Voldemort parecia simplesmente ignorá-la. Harry pensava em Rony e Hermione, e se eles estariam realmente mortos. Não conseguia nem pensar naquela possibilidade. Ele tinha que estar mentindo. Desejava sua varinha não para se defender, mas para _matar._

Voldemort sorriu.

- Você é um covarde, Tom Riddle. – Harry disparou.

O sorriso dele se desfez na mesma hora. Uma máscara de ódio o sobrepôs. Voldemort ergueu a varinha nos dedos brancos e longos, apontada diretamente para Harry.

- Cale-se! – Voldemort gritou. – Você não sabe o que diz, Harry Potter!

- Você é um covarde. – Harry repetiu. – Você atacou Hogwarts e assassinou pessoas que não tem nada a ver com o nosso problema. Atraiu meus amigos aqui, uma nojeira que só você mesmo poderia ser capaz. E agora _isso?_ – Harry ergueu as mãos, desarmado. – Só um covarde mesmo como você para não duelar comigo. Você tem medo de mim, _Tom_?

Foi como se Harry tivesse lhe dado um tapa. Voldemort se enrijeceu, seu rosto soltando espasmos de ódio, para logo em seguida relaxar e sorrir.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, _Harry_. – ele sorriu, e Harry reparou no uso do seu nome. Ele também sorriu. Era ótimo que fosse daquela maneira. – E jamais perderia o melhor da diversão: _vencê-lo e matá-lo, _de uma vez por todas.

Ele fez uma pausa antes de erguer a própria varinha e exclamar:

- _Accio_ Varinha.

A varinha de Harry voou das mãos aflitas de Katherine, ultrapassou o campo de força, que apenas vibrou e pousou na mão estendida de Voldemort. Ele olhou para o lado, na direção da vibração do campo de magia, e Harry viu Katherine se encolher. Mas, estranhamente, Voldemort não fez nenhum comentário. Na realidade, nem parecia _enxergá-la_ de fato, mesmo que a garota estivesse a poucos metros dele.

Foi só aí que Harry se deu conta de porque havia aquele campo de magia ali. Ele não o separava de Katherine, como pensava. Ele na verdade estava ali para protegê-la. Mas quem o teria conjurado? Pela expressão surpresa de Katherine, nem ela parecia saber ou entender o que estava acontecendo.

Ao menos ela estava protegida, Harry pensou. Ele se virou para olhar Voldemort, que examinava a varinha de azevinho com pena de fênix de Harry, gêmea à dele. O bruxo girou-a entre seus dedos longos, sorrindo, para depois, sem aviso, atirá-la para Harry, que a apanhou com surpresa no início, mas entendimento logo após. Ele não pensava que Voldemort faria isso, afinal ele tinha a chance de matá-lo ali mesmo, sem dificuldades. Só que ele desejava mais do que isso. Mais do que matar. Por algum estranho motivo, ele desejava _derrotar _Harry.

E Harry também desejava derrotá-lo.

* * *

_Os dois homens se encaravam sob a luz pálida dos archotes no teto. _

_Rodavam em um círculo perfeito, sem nunca deixar de se olharem._

_Empunhavam varinhas, porém mantinham as espadas na bainha, bem ao alcance das mãos quando fosse necessário. _

_E seria. _

_Nenhum dos dois podia negar aquele fogo que ardia em suas entranhas e chegava até o coração, aquecendo-lhes como uma labareda, aquilo que no início era apenas uma centelha, mas logo crescia e agigantava-se, incontrolável._

_Ambos ansiavam pela vitória. _

_Mas os dois tinham um conceito completamente diferente sobre o que significava _vencer_._

_As varinhas eram uma extensão de seus braços, de sua mente e sua fúria. Elas se encontravam no ar, em feitiços e maldições, em luzes e cores, em suor e sangue. O ar estava contaminado por aquela ansiedade, aquela sombra que sempre os acompanhava, a raiva reprimida, o rancor acumulado, a competição, o desejo de derrubar o outro e observá-lo cair, sorrindo, como um rei em um tabuleiro de xadrez._

_E um dos dois cairia dessa vez. Para sempre._

* * *

Houve um grito quando os feitiços se encontraram, produzindo uma grande bola de luz verde e vermelha. Harry sentiu o impacto em todo seu corpo, porém sua cicatriz se destacava, explodindo intensamente em dor. Ele via os olhos faiscantes de ódio de Voldemort e segurou a varinha com as duas mãos, lembrando-se da última vez em que os feitiços em suas varinhas se chocaram daquela maneira, quando tinha encontrado o eco de seus pais.

Mas dessa vez o _Priori Encantatem _não aconteceu. Na verdade, aconteceram várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Um terceiro feitiço, violeta, cortou a ligação entre as varinhas, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry erguia a própria varinha tentando cortar aquela ligação. Os feitiços atingiram o teto escuro e longínquo do lugar. Houve um tremor e o som de algo se partindo. Voldemort urrou de raiva. Várias pedras escuras começaram a cair do teto. Poeira se espalhou por todo o lado, dificultando a visão. Harry se esquivou de uma particularmente grande, e ao pular para o lado, viu o motivo pelo qual Voldemort estava enfurecido.

Havia uma mulher parada entre Harry e Voldemort. Ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados e escuros, olhos azuis concentrados e estava vestida de vermelho e negro. Sua voz sibilava quase como uma cobra quando ela disse, apontando a varinha para Voldemort:

- Olá, _pai._

* * *

- O que você está fazendo, _Nagini?_

- O meu nome é Samantha. – a mulher sibilou, ainda apontando a varinha com firmeza. O chão tremia e várias pedras caíam ao redor deles, mas ela não parecia se importar.

- Abaixe a varinha. – Voldemort ordenou.

- Eu sinto muito, meu pai. Não posso fazer isso. – ela soltou um risinho. – Parece que chegamos a um pequeno impasse.

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ergueu os olhos e viu Sirius parado ao seu lado; ele tinha um corte feio no rosto e estava sujo e desgrenhado, mas fora isso parecia bem, apesar dos olhos arregalados de preocupação.

- Como você está, Harry? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

Mas Harry não respondeu. Foi distraído por um gemido de dor e viu Katherine se arrastando pelo chão, segurando a perna ferida. Ela estava pálida e havia muito sangue ao seu redor. Sirius também olhou para ela.

- Kate! – Harry exclamou, e esquecendo-se do campo mágico que os separava, dirigiu-se até ela, e só percebeu que o campo tinha sumido quando finalmente conseguiu se ajoelhar ao seu lado.

- As minhas mãos... – ela gemia quando Harry a segurou pelos ombros, a cabeça da garota encostando-se a ele. – Estão _queimando_.

Harry segurou a mão dela e sentiu o calor emanando mesmo através da luva. Ela parecia cada vez mais pálida. Ele tentou arrancar as luvas, mas a garota gemeu e puxou as mãos, balançando a cabeça. Sirius se agachou também ao lado dos dois. Ele observou a garota por algum tempo, e ela também olhava para ele atenta, até que ele finalmente disse:

- Você tem aí um belo ferimento, menina. – ele fez uma careta e sacou a varinha. – Gostaria que Remo estivesse aqui. Ele é melhor para isso do que eu, mas posso tentar dar um jeito, mesmo que seja só temporário.

Enquanto Sirius conjurava um feitiço e pairava a varinha sobre a perna de Katherine, murmurando palavras que Harry não entendia, o garoto ergueu os olhos e encontrou Voldemort e Samantha ainda discutindo. Voldemort finalmente pareceu ter notado haver mais gente ali.

- Quem é essa menina?

Samantha pela primeira vez naquela noite parecia sem palavras, mas manteve a varinha firme quando disse, engasgada:

- Não mude de assunto, meu pai. O seu duelo agora é comigo.

- Do que está falando? Você é minha...

- Oponente. – ela completou, gritando para sobrepor suas palavras ao barulho. – A sua luta é comigo agora, pai.

A face de Voldemort se contorceu.

- Você está me _traindo_, Samantha?

A mulher sorriu.

- Eu já o trai há muito, muito tempo.

E depois dessas palavras, ela gritou uma maldição, e jatos de fogo voaram da sua varinha, envolvendo Voldemort, que revidou com uma onda de vento, aumentando as chamas e fazendo a poeira voar para todos os lados. Harry cobriu os olhos e se virou para Katherine em seus braços, que ainda gemia.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui! – Sirius gritou. Era difícil ouvir sua voz no meio daquela ventania, ao mesmo tempo em que um duelo ocorria às costas deles. – Eu fiz o melhor que pôde pela perna da sua amiga, Harry, mas você tem que tirá-la daqui!

- Mas Sirius, e você, e... – ele olhou para trás, onde Samantha duelava com Voldemort. A aparição de Sirius e Samantha ali, juntos, e agora ela duelando contra seu mestre não fazia o menor sentido. – Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui!

- Eu tenho que ajudar Sam! – Sirius disse, ajudando Harry a erguer Katherine. Ela oscilou, mas conseguiu se manter de pé, os braços apoiados nos ombros de Harry e Sirius. – Há uma saída ali, mais adiante. Foi por onde nós viemos. Vocês vão sair em um longo corredor, cheio de portas. Não entrem em nenhuma. A porta correta está no final do corredor.

- Mas... Sirius... – Harry observou a batalha ao seu lado. Voldemort e Samantha trocavam feitiços e maldições alucinadamente, clarões espocando no ar. Katherine também observava aterrorizada. – Eu não posso ir embora assim, eu não posso deixá-lo! Eu estava duelando com...

- Você tem que ir, Harry! Você é a nossa última esperança! Ele não pode matá-lo! Vocês não podem duelar aqui, não agora, não assim!

- Do que você está falando, Sirius?

Os três alcançaram a porta que Sirius tinha indicado. O padrinho colocou uma das mãos nos ombros de Harry e apertou com força.

- Dumbledore. Encontre-o na sala de combate de Gryffindor. Essa aqui foi a casa de seus pais, mas antes, muito antes, foi a casa de Godric Gryffindor. Encontre a sala de combate. Dumbledore estará esperando por você lá. VÁ!

Após lançar um último olhar para trás, Harry segurou Katherine com mais firmeza e os dois seguiram em frente. Havia, de fato, como Sirius indicou, uma passagem, entalhada em pedra, como um túnel, onde apenas archotes com um fogo hesitante realizavam uma iluminação precária. No final do túnel, uma porta de ferro que Harry empurrou com o ombro livre.

Os dois chegaram a um corredor enorme e bem iluminado, cheio de portas, como Sirius tinha descrito. Harry ainda achava que ouvia os gritos e urros distantes, ou talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça. De qualquer maneira, cessaram assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dos dois.

Katherine suspirou, seu rosto contraído e vermelho, mas continuou ao lado de Harry, de pé.

- A minha mãe... – ela murmurou. – Ela...

- Kate?

A garota fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se afastasse o pensamento.

- Vamos em frente, Harry. Temos que ir com isso até o fim.

- Kate?

- Vamos, Harry!

Ele a encarou nos olhos, segurando-a bem firme pelos ombros. A garota não protestou dessa vez.

- Samantha... ela é a sua mãe?

Os olhos de Katherine se tornaram mais frios e mais duros.

- Sim.

De repente, Harry não sabia o que dizer. Milhares de lembranças e pensamentos invadiram sua mente em questão de segundos, e foi como se ele visse a situação – e a pessoa à sua frente – como algo totalmente diferente. Sentiu seu corpo rígido e tenso, e as palavras não conseguiam ultrapassar a enorme barreira que tinha se formado entre os dois.

- Agora você sabe. – Katherine disse. – Mas nós temos que _continuar_.

Ele assentiu sem dizer mais nada, e os dois caminharam juntos pelo corredor comprido e iluminado. O silêncio pesado os acompanhava, quase físico, como se fosse uma sombra ao seu redor, às suas costas, entre os dois.

Não abriram nenhuma porta até chegarem à última, a maior e mais distante. Durante todo o caminho, sussurros e arrepios os encontravam, mas os dois apenas se apoiavam mais forte um no outro e ignoravam a ilusão.

Harry abriu a porta.

E jamais esperou ver aquele quarto e aquelas pessoas.

* * *

- Rony? Hermione?

- Harry!

Depois disso tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi um mar castanho, seguido por flashes avermelhados. Hermione estava lhe abraçando e Rony também.

- Nós ficamos com medo que você...

- Eu também. – Harry respondeu, sem nem ao menos permitir que a amiga completasse a frase. – Eu também.

Só foi depois de sair do abraço que Harry reparou que Katherine não estava mais ao seu lado; a garota estava encostada a uma parede, observando a cena com mais desalento e tristeza do que dor. Pareceu ser só aí também que os amigos perceberam a presença dela no quarto.

- Então você mostrou a ele o que descobrimos. – Hermione disse simplesmente, observando a garota com bem menos hostilidade do que o habitual.

Katherine assentiu, e o menor gesto lhe parecia causar dor. Ela sorriu mesmo assim e disse:

- Não se preocupe, eu dei todos os créditos a você.

Hermione não retrucou dessa vez.

- Kate... – Harry se adiantou, fazendo a garota novamente se apoiar nele. – Vamos, você precisa se sentar um pouco...

E foi a primeira vez que Harry realmente encarou o quarto. Era diferente de qualquer outro dos quadros da casa. Apesar de toda aquela magia que tornara a casa opressiva e amaldiçoada, aquele quarto era diferente; tinha um aspecto acolhedor, infantil e melancólico.

Um berço quebrado. Brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Papel de parede infantil velho e amarelado. Uma brisa suave balançando a cortina na janela. Um sofá cheio de poeira.

E uma pessoa sentada ali.

A menina usava um vestido velho e surrado, sujo e manchado por algo que Harry tinha certeza que era sangue. Ela tinha as mãos apoiadas no colo, e encarava-as com uma determinação quase obcessiva. Porém, quando ouviu a voz de Harry, ergueu os olhos que perderam toda a alegria e vivacidade que ele conhecera um dia.

- Agatha...?

Ela não conseguiu falar. Seus lábios tremeram e a menina voltou a baixar os olhos, encarando as próprias pernas.

- Agatha... ela... – Hermione se encaminhou para a menina e a abraçou pelos ombros. Agatha tremia e inesperadamente se agarrou às pernas de Hermione, algo que não fazia o menor sentido. Aliás, a presença da menina ali era algo que Harry não podia compreender. Ele só conseguia imaginar vários cenários possíveis, cada um pior que o outro, que pudessem explicar aquilo.

- Os pais dela. – Rony sussurrou para apenas Harry e Katherine ouvirem, enquanto Hermione alisava as costas da menina, ainda agarrada com força a ela. – Os Comensais vieram e... foi tudo na frente dela. Ela viu acontecer. Eles estão... mortos.

O impacto daquela notícia atingiu Harry como um raio. Ele visualizou nitidamente os pais da menina, a família simples, mas feliz, que eles formavam, e então olhou novamente para Agatha e tudo o que viu foi uma menina devastada e assustada no lugar daquela criança alegre que conheceu.

- Ela demonstrou magia. – Hermione disse inesperadamente, enquanto Harry se aproximava. Ele ajudou Katherine a se sentar no sofá, ao lado de Agatha, e a menina se afastou mais para a ponta dele, agarrando-se com mais força a Hermione. – Ela... foi ela quem nos salvou, Harry. Ela é uma nascida trouxa, como eu.

Rony praguejou atrás deles.

- Isso é tão... injusto! Aqueles canalhas!

Harry procurou a mão da menina, que era pequena, trêmula e fria. Agatha observou o rapaz apenas com um dos olhos, avermelhados pelas lágrimas, mantendo o restante do rosto escondido na roupa de Hermione.

- Você não está sozinha, Agatha. Nós estamos aqui com você. _Eu estou aqui._

Então, sem aviso, a menina largou Hermione e abraçou Harry, chorando sem parar, lágrimas doloridas, machucadas, tortuosas. Harry alisou os cabelos sujos de Agatha, sentindo seu corpinho tremer e as lágrimas quentes no pescoço.

- Eu vou fazer com que isso tudo acabe, Agatha. Eu prometo.

_**Nota da Autora:**_ _Mais um capítulo, e mais perto do fim. Dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho, mas não abandonei. Já estamos fechando algumas coisas, e eu prometo respostas nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada a todos pelo apoio, pelos comentários e principalmente por lerem a fic. Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
